Una vida por tus pensamientos
by Gabllie
Summary: Se veía tranquila cuando dormía, verla asi era el cielo. En ese momento me di cuenta que por mas que tratara de no enamorarme de ella, acabaría amandola mas de lo que ya lo hago. la amaría siempre, incluso si su mente no estaba de acuerdo... PVO Edward.
1. Chapter 1

hEY!! una amiga me convecio de subir mi nueva hisptria... OBIO termino COffee sweet, solo que me dijo que eestaba muy linda y que seria una linda provadita para mis FANS!! jajaja bueno si es que hay alguna por ahi..jajajaj no se crean me gusta pensar que tengo... dejenme saber sus comentarios.. para ver si quieren que le siga... tambien para preguntarle... la subo casa semana despues de terminar coffee o ples gustaria que estubiera a la par con la otra historia!!! dejenmelo saber¡¡!!! ajajajaja las amo. ojala las guste este edward es menos meloso pero mas tienro.

**Ojos Perdidos**

-¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda con nada más Edward?- pregunto Esme con preocupación en sus ojos.

-no tía, estoy bien… ya has hecho mucho por mi- dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla.

Suspiro antes de sofocarme con otro de sus amables abrazos.

-no puedes simplemente pensar que te dejaría aquí solo sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Acabas de mudarte a esta casa Edward, eres nuevo en el vecindario, solo tienes 1 semana y no recuerdo haberte escuchado mencionar algún nuevo amigo- dijo mirándome aún alterada.

Me limite a rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza soltando a la vez un par de risitas.

-me pude adaptar en el departamento por 2 años sin ayuda tía, creo que empezar un nuevo capitulo en una casa nueva no será problema- dije con voz suave.

Esme me miro escéptica antes de negar con la cabeza y darme un beso en la frente.

-lo se cariño, pero antes vivías en chicago, esto es Washington. Es muy diferente cambiar de casa a cambiar de casa incluido el estado- dijo mientras me daba suaves caricias en mis mechones sueltos, quitando la estorbosa capa de cabello de mis ojos. Me dio una tímida sonrisa antes de continuar- cualquier cosa que necesites sabes donde contactarnos. Tus primos encantados y te ayudan en algo sobre la cuidad, o si lo prefieres llama a Carlise, se por él que tus padres andan algo ajetreados con el caso Twiner-

Le sonreí- lo se, cuento con ustedes para lo que sea. Deberías irte ya, se esta poniendo oscuro y no quisiera que manejaras tan tarde. Tú no vives precisamente a unas cuadras de aquí- ambos nos reírnos. Después de unos minutos ella me dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

Suspire de alivio, amo tener a mi familia cerca, solo odio que me traten como el pequeño bebe que no sabe cuidarse el solo. Hay momentos en los que olvidan que tratan con un joven de 22 años y no uno de 12.

Me dirigí con paso lento a la cocina, después de la mudanza de hoy necesito un vaso de agua. Desde la cocina pude apreciar lo bien que se ve la casa desde mi lugar. Había tenido suerte en encontrarla. Tenia todo lo que necesitaba; una cocina, un baño en el primer piso y 2 mas en los pisos de arriba, una chochera donde bien cabe el amor de mi vida… que puedo decir, amo mi volvo. Tengo 2 habitaciones y un saloncito en la parte de arriba donde por ahora es una biblioteca y donde reposa mi amado piano, mi sala era acogedora y mi comedor se conectaba a la cocina por medio de un desayunador.

Sonreí al ver mi casa de nuevo, de verdad tengo mucha suerte. Estuve a una hora de perder la casa. Recuerdo que la casa originalmente era para una joven pareja que había quedado con la señorita de bienes raíces a las 4:30, gracias a dios algo los distrajo tanto que cuando llegaron vieron como su casa era vendida a un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo con mirada culpable. La señorita de bienes alego que había quedado en una hora en específica con ellos y se retrasaron casi hora y media, era injusto que se le tomara preferencia a ellos que eran los irresponsables en vez de a posibles compradores que llevaban varias horas esperando a ver las ofertas de venta.

Termine mi pequeño viaje a "el pasado" con una sonrisa y me dispuse a hacer la cena.

Decidí no frustrarme tanto y preparar pasta; saque carne molida del refrigerador y me dispuse a hacer bolitas con ella. Tarde unos 20 minutos en tener todo listo, me serví una pequeña porción y lo demás lo guarde en el microondas. También decidí preparara algo de café, necesitaba mi mente clara para terminar con el trabajo que tenia pendiente.

Me senté en una de las sillas del desayunador y prendí la portátil para empezar mi larga noche. Pase las siguientes 3 horas estuve entre nuevos proyectos y escritos ya autorizados. Suspire de frustración, no tengo idea de porque mi jefe no me da escritos que valgan la pena evaluar. Los que considero buenos ya fueron aceptados y los otros era muy pésimos, sin contar la mala redacción y faltas ortográficas. Quien diría que ser editor fuera tan… desesperante.

Me levante de mi lugar para servirme una nueva tasa de café cuando escuche murmullos y conversaciones altas, parecían estar furiosos, como si se tratara de una turba molesta persiguiendo a Frankestein. Deje mi tasa en el desayunador y me dirigí a la puerta trasera de la casa. No tenía patio, pero si un lindo jardín que conectaba a un verde y frondoso bosque. Me acerque lo mas posible al bosque tratando de averiguar de donde provenía ese ruido y "que" causaba tanto alboroto.

Desgraciadamente no logre enfocar nada en concreto, resignado a esperar que la turba se calmara o se marchara, tome paso lento para regresar a mi trabajo cuando escuche un movimiento de arbustos detrás de mí. Me puse en guardia mientras giraba mi cuerpo y encaraba a lo que fuera que saliera del bosque.

Note como una pequeña cosa castaña salía disparada de los arbustos cercanos antes de caer a mis pies toda desparramada con sus brazos y piernas extendidas. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que esa criatura alzara su pequeña cabeza y me mirara, en ese momento comprendí que aquella cosa era una niña. Era sin duda la niña mas linda que jamás había visto, su cabello chocolate estaba atado en una estropeada coleta y lo cubría un feo gorro gris dándole un aspecto decaído, sus ropas consistían en unos pantalones rasgados y una camiseta de "HOTTERS" desgastada y con agujeros, ambas prendas iban sucias y llenas de lodo al igual que sus zapatillas. Lo que más me encanto de ella era su rostro. Tenia los labios mas hermosos del mundo, de un color carmín y su labio superior un poco salido de balance, sus mejillas estaban cubierta por una linda tonalidad rosada, su nariz era perfecta y recta, sus ojos… dios eran los ojos mas grandes y expresivos del mundo cubiertos de una tonalidad chocolate al igual que sus cejas y pestañas. Era bellísima.

Me enfoque mejor en sus ojos y en ellos había miedo. Mi rostro se contorsiono, ¿acaso ella era la causante de todo el problema?, me acerque cautelosamente a ella pero su reacción fue ponerse de rodillas y arrastrarse hacia su lado izquierdo alejándose de mi.

-tranquila no voy a hacerte daño- dije suavemente para no asustarla. Ella me miro aun asustada pero no hizo acopio de moverse, parecía que entendía lo que decía y que no le haría daño alguno.

Me moví mas cerca mientras preguntaba tranquilamente-¿estas perdida?, ¿necesitas ayuda?-

Ella solo bajo su mirada avergonzada, negándose a responderme. Una vez estuve cerca de ella deje caerme de rodillas y ver su cara totalmente. Ella alzo sus ojos un momento antes de quedar atrapada ante mi mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte con calma. Ella solo me miro y negó con la cabeza. No entendí su gesto, probablemente piensa que le hare daño sabiendo su nombre. Decidí tratar con algo diferente.

-¿no quieres decirme tú nombre pequeña?- volví a tratar.

Ella ahora me dio una respuesta-no se- dijo en un susurro con una dulce voz.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?-

-no se como me llamo- dijo avergonzada y mirándome tras sus hermosas y largas pestañas.

Eso me dejo perplejo. ¿No sabia su nombre?, acaso me estaría engañando… ella se oye muy honesta y no tiene síntomas de querer engañar con su comentario además de que no ganaba nada mintiéndome. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo que pase por alto mientras divagaba en su belleza, tenía un fuerte y horrible golpe en la cabeza. Me preocupe por un momento, si no se hacia algo con esa herida podría infectarse e incluso enfermarse gravemente. Acerque mi mano con vacilación a su rostro alejando en sedoso cabello de la chica para poder observar mejor la herida, su piel era muy suave y desprendía un ligero aroma a fresas y bosque.

-¿hace cuanto tienes esta herida?- pregunte afligido, su herida estaba morada y tenia tierra alrededor.

-mmm no lo se, hace una semana desperté en una carretera no muy lejos de aquí y cuando me toque la cara sentí que me dolía, creo que desde ese momento la tengo… o antes… la verdad es que no lo se- dijo claramente confundida.

La mire tiernamente, por eso no recordaba nada, seguramente algo ocurrió y el golpe que se dio le ocasiono amnesia. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, su ropa, el porque la perseguían… eso hizo clic en mi mente. Lo mas seguro era que hubiera robado para alimentarse y la cacharon en pleno acto. No podía permitir que semejante criatura fuera encerrada, lo más probable es que no le creyeran el que no sepa quien es. Baje mi mano de su cabeza y la estire en su dirección.

-vamos, debes tener hambre y creo que te gustaría un baño tibio ¿no?- le ofrecí.

Observe duda en su mirada. Seguramente la gente a quien ella intento pedirle ayuda se la negaron o le ocasionaron un feo episodio.

Intente mejorar su actitud- te prometo que no te hare daño, solo quiero ayudarte. Confía en mí- casi suplique con mi voz. Ella me miro por un segundo antes de tomar la mano que le daba y jalarla suave para ponerse de pie. Sonreí a su acción y la atraje mas a mí, con delicadeza pase mi brazo por sus hombros sin hacer contacto con todo mi cuerpo, no quería asustarla.

Caminamos silenciosamente hacia la casa. Al entrar pude ver como sus ojitos brillaban y trataban de ver todo al mismo tiempo. La guie rápidamente por las escaleras y nos encaminamos a mi habitación. La deje sentarse en una de mis sillas y me acerque al armario a sacar un poco de ropa para ella.

Gracias a dios tenia uno que otro short nuevo para entregarle, no sabía si tenía algo decente para que usara como ropa interior. Fue cuando recordé la maleta de Alice, ella olvido una de sus 8 maletas en el cuarto de huéspedes porque a Emmett le dio "flojera" meterlo al jep, alegando que ya no cabía ni una mas.

Me gire hacia ella mientras ponía el short y una de mis camisetas en la cama- no me tardo, solo iré a la habitación continua a buscar algo que necesitaras- ella solo me miro con confusión pero al final termino asintiendo.

Salí como alma que me lleva el diablo a la habitación de huéspedes y busque inmediatamente por la maleta de Alice. Casi doy brincos de felicidad cuando la encontré, la abrí lentamente mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba para la morena que estaba en mi habitación. Había un pequeña maletita que decía "privado" escondida entre una que otra ropa, la abrí y cerré rápidamente solo para verificar que tuviera lo que necesitaba, alcance a visualizar un sostén de encaje color turquesa con la etiqueta de Victoria's Secret. Sonreí victorioso y regrese con mi callada invitada.

Al entrar note como ella miraba todo con curiosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que ve una puerta o un baño o una cama. Me acerque con una sonrisa y le extendí la maletita.

-creo que con esto sabrás que hacer… si tienes alguna pregunta solo dímela…¿sabes que hacer con lo que te doy?- pregunte suavemente.

Ella miro por un segundo dentro de la maleta y luego la cerro rápidamente sonrojándose de un rojo profundo. Ella no me miraba pero asintió respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-muy bien, esa que vez ahí- dije señalando mi camisa blanca y los short negros que tome para ella- es la ropa que usaras a hoy, lamento no tener un pijama decente para que uses pero la pequeña duende solo tenia ropa para salir y zapatos… tuve suerte de encontrar esa maletita- dije dándole una sincera sonrisa.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa algo tímida, logrando que se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-gracias…-dijo con la voz algo sopesa.

-Edward… mucho gusto- dije divertido. Es verdad, nunca tuve tiempo para presentarme. Claro esta ella no tenia nombre pero creo que eso lo veremos después, la pobre seguramente quiere relajarse y olvidar este feo episodio.

-cuando termines de ducharte, ve a la cocina. Necesito curarte esa herida y mañana mismo iremos al medico, no creo que necesites suturas pero si quiero que te revise la cabeza y me de un diagnostico de tu estado- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla gentilmente. Ella tomo un bello rosa pálido en su rostro y me miro tras sus pestañas. Sonreí deslumbrado y Salí del cuarto para darle privacidad.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente dirigiéndome a la cocina. Busque entre todas las medicinas que tenía una gaza, algodón, y algo de isodine para desinfectar la herida de la chica. Pensé por un momento en su situación… ¿habrá comido algo decente en la semana?, con ese pensamiento saque lo que quedaba de pasta del microondas y lo serví en un plato. Café no era una opción para que tomara, así que saque un poco de limonada y lo puse a un lado del plato de pasta.

Mire sin mucha atención la ventana que daba al extremo de donde estaba. Se oía una fuerte ventisca y seguramente llovería en cualquier minuto. Me puso alerta la idea de esa niña sola y lastimada en una tormenta sin nadie que vele o se preocupe por ella. Saque esos pensamientos de mi mente, yo me encargaría de protegerla, ella no podía tener más de 17 años y sentía que era mí deber cuidarla. Más que deber yo "quería" cuidarla, me sentía feliz el poder hacer algo por ella.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche una pequeña voz llamándome.

-Edward…-dijo la niña de ojos chocolate.

Me gire y la visión que tenia enfrente era simplemente adorable. Mi camisa cubría casi por completo el short que usaba, sin contar que le quedaba un poco grande, pero a la vez se amoldaba a su escultural figura. Su cabello estaba mojado y se notaban suaves hondas que le llegaban hasta su espalda, iba descalza y con la piel brillando por las gotas de agua que aun escurrían de su cuerpo. Desprendía un hermoso olor floral, el mismo que sentí en el patio, solo que sin la esencia del bosque y mil veces mas potente.

-dime bonita- respondí deslumbrado.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- pregunto con timidez.

Recordé que debía curarla así que solo señale el sillón que estaba frente a mí, indicándole que debía sentarse. Ella me obedeció y se quedo esperando que yo fuera a su lado.

Me acerque con cuidado y me coloque al otro extremo del sofá. Comencé a limpiarle la herida con el mayor cuidado que pude. Ella hizo un par de caras raras pero no lloro ni grito por el contacto, al parecer era una chica fuerte, sonreí por ello… ella era admirable.

Una vez limpia la herida la conduje al desayunador y la senté frente al plato de pasta.

-come… seguramente mueres de hambre- dije calmadamente.

Ella miro arriba encontrándose con mi mirada con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Sin ningún aviso, me abrazo por la cintura y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Escuche sus suaves sollozos y sentí como mi camisa se humedecía. Le devolví el abrazo y acaricie sus cabellos gentilmente, esta niña me causaba una ternura infinita.

-gracias…- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-aquí estoy pequeña, tranquila… yo te cuido de lo que sea… de ahora en adelante tu serás mi prioridad numero uno- susurre besando sus cabellos.

Alzo su cabeza lentamente de mi pecho y miro mi rostro.

-¿me lo prometes?- pregunto con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

Solo pude darle una sonrisa besando su nariz- te lo prometo- dije con sinceridad.

Me dio una linda sonrisa antes de besar mi pecho y acurrucarse en el de nuevo. Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que su estomago rugió. Ella se alejo avergonzada y susurro un "perdón" antes de empezar a comer con añico la pasta que le ofrecí.

Solté un par de risitas antes de besar su mejilla y continuar con mi trabajo en el portátil.

-dime pequeña… ¿Recuerdas algo en particular antes del golpe?- ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que termino su cena, estaba felizmente viendo la televisión desde el desayunador tomándose un poco de leche.

Ella pareció pensar por un momento en lo que dije antes de fruncir el ceño y responderme-recuerdo… luces y música… llevaba- cerro los ojos y froto sus sienes- rosa… rosa… rosa.. Vestía rosa- murmuro casi inconsciente- era de noche y… unas luces fuertes, me dolían los ojos no quería ver las luces- bufo y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos- y desperté con un dolor en la cabeza…-

Levante una mano y acaricie sus cabello para calmarla, esos pocos recuerdos le estaban tomando trabajo. Por lo que entendí estaba en un baile o una fiesta, y por el estado en la que estaba me atrevo a decir que tratando que un auto no la arrollara se golpeo la frente con la acera o en el concreto de una carretera.

-¿Sabes cuantos años tienes?- pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

Ella negó y escondió su mirada avergonzada.

-bueno… creo que no debes superar los 19…-sonreí- aunque me figuras mas una niña de 16 años a una joven adulta- ella se volvió a sonrojar y acaricie su mejilla para hacerla sentir querida- pero tienes una belleza que es imposible esconder y eso es peligroso para alguien como tú. Hoy te quedaras en mi casa y descansaras… mañana iremos con un amigo mío que trabaja aquí y hare que te revisen ese golpe- le informe, ella solo asintió y me dio una larga mirada.

-no debes preocuparte por nada, seguramente no te has encontrado con gente amable en tu camino pero prometo no hacerte daño… quiero tu bien estar ¿ok?- ella me dio una sonrisa e hizo algo que no esperaba.

Se lanzo a mis brazos, casi tirándome de la silla en donde estaba, y se sentó en mi regazo. Alzo su rostro al nivel del mío y estiro su cuello para darme un largo y húmedo beso en la mejilla, luego de unos segundos escondió su cara en mi pecho y suspiro feliz pasando sus brazos por mi torso y darme un ligero abrazo. Me sonroje pero rápidamente le devolví el abrazo sabiendo que en este momento necesitaba cariño, ella lo merecía después de la fea semana que paso.

-debes tener sueño- solté mi aliento en el cabello de la niña haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente, ella asintió en mi pecho y se acurruco en el negándose a soltarme.

Reí suavecito y me levante con ella en brazos. Maniobre para dejar los platos en el lavabo y apagar la televisión con ella aún en mis brazos. Empecé a subir las escaleras mientras pensaba en lo que haría mañana. No tenía porque ir al trabajo si no he terminado de revisar todos los escritos, así que decidí tomarme el día para averiguar más de la dulce niña que llevo en brazos.

Al llegar a la habitación de huéspedes la deje con cuidado en suelo para poder prender la luz. No era la mejor habitación para una señorita pero servirá por el momento. Era de un lindo color azul marino con franjas blancas y doradas… lo se masculino, pero no me culpen si de hecho un masculino en cuestión vive en esa casa. La cama era grande y la habitación contaba con un pequeño armario que hacia juego con el tocador. El cuarto también tenia baño propio pero era muy pequeño, por eso Alice siempre usaba el de abajo, según ella disfrutaba mas el baño si era con una tina y burbujas con alguna sal "mágica".

Ella miro embelesada la cama por un momento antes de mirarme con sus grandes y bonitos ojos.

-¿Es mía?- pregunto suavemente. Yo me reí de ella y su tierna reacción.

-si pequeña toda tuya-

Ella me miro con un bonito brillo y salto en la cama riéndose a carcajadas. Yo me quede mirándola como tonto. De verdad era muy hermosa y mas cuando sonreía, ya sabia que era bonita aun y con toda la mugre en cima, pero verla así, tan efusiva y animada la hacia ver irreal. Me prometí a mi mismo que la haría reír mas seguido.

Destapo las sabanas con premuras y se acurruco en la cama hasta estar en una posición cómoda para ella. Me acerque con cuidado y me senté en la cama acariciando con cuidado su cabello.

-si necesitas algo estaré en la otra habitación. Trata de dormir tranquila, te necesito fresca y renovada para ir con el doctor- me acerque y bese su frente- duerme pequeña, mañana será otro día- ella me dio una gran sonrisa antes de cerrar esos pozos chocolates y dejarse llevar por una largo sueño.

Salí feliz de hacer podido ayudar a esa criatura, no se merecía el trato que la vida le estaba dando… por dios santo era solo una niña!!!.

Me encamine a mi habitación pensando en lo que ocurrió el día de hoy. Pero no me arrepentía de nada. Al llegar a mi cama me quite la camisa y cambie mis pantalones por unos más cómodos. Me avente en mi cama y deje que el sueño me ganara, como le dije a "mi" niña mañana seria otro día y quien sabe, tal vez las cosas mejoraran de ahora en adelante. Por alguna extraña razón dormí con la sensación de que ahora estaba pleno, completo; y eso me hizo posar una sonrisa en mis labios pensando que cierta curiosa castaña tenía que ver con ese cambio.

segun fabi esta muy corto pero yo no lo siento asi... bueno dejenme saber que les parecio y digarme chicas!!!!....

SE VA O SE QUEDA???? tomatasos y sugerencias se aceptan¡¡¡¡


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas! bueno como veo que a algunas personas les gusto esta historia, mas que nada por los favoritos.. la publicare a la par como con coffee... bueno sera una semana de esta y luego una semana de coffee,, de eso hasta que acabe la escuela... asi ya podre terminar bien cofffe y darle a esta que esta en proceso ajaajja. bueno no sean malas y dejen Reviews! HAGANME FELIZ!**

**Nuevo Comienzo**

No sentí haber pasado una buena noche, por alguna extraña razón me sentía de los mas cansado, como si ni hubiera dormido en toda noche. La ansiedad en mi cuerpo era de lo mas agonizante, pase alrededor de 30 minutos tratar de relajarme y volver a dormir… pero todo fue en vano, ya que lo único que conseguí fue dar vueltas como un niño refunfuñando por ir a la escuela.

Sabia que no debía preocuparme por le trabajo, todavía no había terminado mis escritos y agradecía el poder quedarme en casa a descansar. Sin embargo el recuerdo de una bella castaña me trajo a la realidad del porque estaban tan inquieto.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y trate de acostumbrarme a la luz antes de dar un rápido vistazo al cuarto. No había señales de movimiento o irrupciones de noche, así que supuse que mi invitada no entro pidiendo ayuda o despertándome por una pesadilla. No se porque, pero me hizo sentir triste el que no buscara mi ayuda.

Me levante con pereza y busque a tientas mis zapatos para ir a ver a la pequeña niña que dormía en la otra habitación.

Salí de la habitación a paso lento y con los ojos un poco cansados, cualquiera diría que estoy en fase terminal de alguna enfermedad mortal. Tenia unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y estaba 95 % seguro de que mis ojos eran rojos y cubiertos por unos parpados morados cansados. Afortunadamente solo necesitaba de mi café para "regresar" a la vida y continuar con mis deberes.

Una vez parado frente a la habitación toque la puerta unas cuantas veces, pero sin repuesta. Me atreví a abrirla suavemente antes de entrar y dejarla abierta para que no pensara que le haría algo malo. Me acerque con cuidado a la cama y me arrodille para poder observarla mejor.

Se veía tan tranquila… como una linda muñequita, me causo ternura verla. Tenia amabas manos debajo de su cabeza como una niña pequeña, sus labios tenían una perfecta "o" dándole una aspecto adorable. Me daba mucha pena despertarla ya que parecía tener un buen sueño, pero debía llevarla con Charles, ése golpe en la cabeza le provoca un pequeño daño en su mente ya que no recuerda quien es.

Eso me puso alerta… ¿Qué tal si era uno de esos casos en donde pierde el sentido cada vez que duerme y amanece sabiendo nada?, ¿acaso me reconocería?, ¿me tendría miedo?...

Muchas preguntas para tan pocas e inconclusas respuestas. Tome aire y acaricie su cabello con delicadeza para no despertarla tan rudamente. Empezó a removerse y gruño enfatizando su desacuerdo en levantarse.

-pequeña… pequeña soy yo, despierta. Debemos ir a que te vean la cabeza ¿recuerdas?- le dije con dulzura.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus preciosos ojos y se encontró con mi mirada, luciendo cansada y aburrida.

Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentada de espalda. Miro la habitación por unos segundos, escaneándola, antes de fijar sus ojos en mi y mirarme con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-buenos días pequeña- dije para entablar conversación, esperaba de todo corazón que se acordara de mi y de todo lo que pasamos ayer.

Ella me miro algo tímida pero contesto mi saludo- buenos días…-dudo por un minuto antes de hablar- Edward- sonreí como tonto cuando pronuncio mi nombre con su dulce voz.

-me alegra que te acuerdes de mi hermosa, ahora, ¿recuerdas que mencione que debiamos ir al medico para que vea tu estado verdad?- pregunte mirando su cara con seriedad.

Ella asintió antes de quitarse las sabanas de las piernas y cruzarlas en la cama , al estilo indio.

-de acuerdo, mi prima tiene un poco de ropa que puedes usar para ir al medico, pero cuando terminemos, te prometo ir de compras para buscar ropa que sea de tu agrado- le dije con una sonrisa, aunque poseía un porte digno de una princesa, mi intuición me decía que no era del estilo de mi prima. A ella la veía mas sencilla, hermosa claro esta, pero mas sencilla.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño mientras yo sacaba la maleta de Alice y buscaba algo decente que ella pueda ponerse sin sentirse cómoda.

Por mas que lo intente todo parecía… demasiado. De verdad me urgía llevarla a comprar ropa de su agrado, esto definitivamente no va con ella. Después de 10 minutos la pequeña de ojos expresivos se acerco a donde yo estaba y examino lo que tenia enfrente. Arrugo su naricita en modo de protesta cuando empezó a ver cada una de la prendas, como imagine, no eran de su agrado.

-¿debo ponerme algo de esto?- pregunto con sus ojitos abiertos de par en par con una mirada resignada.

-solo para ir al hospital, te prometo ir a ver mas cosas luego. No puedes salir con lo que llevas puesto- dije pasando una mano por su espalda para reconfortarla. Suspiro pesadamente antes de asentir y buscar algo que le atrajera solo por unas horas.

Se decidió por un vestido de mangas color durazno que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era muy bonito pero por su expresión no era su color favorito. Habían unas lindas zapatillas blancas que no tenían tacón y fue lo que escogió primero sin dudarlo. Al parecer le tiene fobia a esa clase de zapatos. Salio disparada hacia el baño y no tardo mas de 10 minutos antes de salir a deslumbrarme con su belleza.

Se veía de lo mas tentadora, tal vez no era su color favorito pero le quedaba de maravilla… aunque tuve la ligera sospecha de que había mas colores que resaltarían con su cremosa piel.

Me acerque a ella y desate la coleta que había hecho para dejarle su cabello caer en cascada sobre sus hombros.

-ahora si estas perfecta- dije mientras me perdía en ella. Era incapaz de guiar mi mirada hacia otro rumbo que no fuera ella en todo su esplendor.

Se sonrojo ligeramente y me miro atreves de sus pestañas. Se veía toda linda así de tímida.

-vamos… quiero que comas algo antes de ir al hospital- me atreví a tomar su mano antes de salir de la habitación. Ella no parecía reticenete a mi contacto así que decidí hacerla sentir lo mejor posible.

Una vez en la cocina, saque un poco de cereal que tenia guardado y lo serví en un tazón. No sabía si le gustaría el cereal con fibras, pero gracias a tener un primo de una mente de un niño de 6 años, sabia que debía tener una porción de cereal de chocolate guardado para cualquier ocasión.

Le entregue un vaso le leche y el cereal en el desayunador antes de girarme y cortar un poco de fruta par que no se sintiera tan vacía después de comer, el cereal no llena mucho como desayuno.

Una vez picada y servida en un plato, se la entregue mientras veía como comía lentamente el cereal mirando a la nada.

-pequeña…- ella giro su rostro para verme detenidamente- tengo que ir a mi habitación a cambiarme y arreglarme para que podamos salir, si se te ofrece algo mas, tómate la liberad de agarrar cualquier cosa del refrigerador. Solo no intentes cortar ni preparar nada, lo último que quiero es que tengas una herida por quemadura o cortada- ella me miro sonrojada y bajo la mirada, tal vez la había ofendido.

Tome su mano libre con las mías y le di un beso en el dorso de esta-Ey, perdona no quería ofenderte. No lo dije con mala intención , solo no quiero que te lastimes ni te hagas daño, de acuerdo pequeña- ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos y asintió un poco sonrojada.

Su cara se veía tan dulce, como si la hubiera regañado por estar hablando con la boca llena mientras comía. Me acerque a su rostro y bese su mejilla con dulzura. Su olor era intoxicante y me encontré oliendo su sedoso cabello del cual emanaba su exquisito aroma.

-no tardare lo prometo- me aleje de ella y di la vuelta para subir y empezar a alistarme. No era tan tarde, si al caso eran las 8:00 AM, pero sabia mejor que nadie que el hospital ya se encontraba repleto a eso de las 9:30.

Tome una rápida y relajante ducha. Normalmente me gusta mucho el disfrutar el baño con tiempo, pero no quería hacerla esperar… y para que me miento, estaba algo ansioso dejándola sola. Se que no hará algo para que su vida dependiera de un hilo, pero la veía tan indefensa que mi lado protector ganaba por mucho mis otras facetas. Esperaba poder conocer quien era, así tal vez buscaría una amistad con ella sin sentir que le tomo el pelo ya que no recuerda ni la hora.

Estaba algo confundido, de verdad quería que encontrara a su familia y sintiera el calor familiar del que fue arrebatada por ese feo golpe. Pero… ¿y si ella no era de aquí?, puede que ella viva lejos, o su familia decida mudarse a otro lugar alejándola de país… alejándola de mi…

Sentí una horrible opresión en el pecho al pensar aquello. Le había tomado mucho cariño, es decir, no la veo como la hermana que siempre quise tener, pero si como lo que buscaba para sentirme feliz y completo. Ella era lo que necesitaba para poder disfrutar de mi vida… una conocida, una amiga. Podía decir que ella se convertiría en una persona valiosa para mi, pero….¿quien se resiste con tremenda hermosura de mujer?, no creo conocer a alguien que no caiga rendido ante su presencia, podía ser el mundo de alguien con solo su sonrisa. Era una niña de lo mas singular, y porque negarlo, era divina!

Salí del baño hecho un manojo de nervios. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer saber quien era o no. No quería que se fuera, pero si la cosas salen al contrario. No me molestaría tener una compañera de alquiler. Así conocería mas de ella y ella se abriría mas. Quería conocer a la chica escondida detrás de esa cortina de cabello chocolate. Me puse una polera gris con unos vaqueros. Había un poco de frío así que tome 2 cazadoras del armario y baje las escaleras para buscar a la pequeña de ojos cafés.

Estaba mirando entretenida la televisión, parecía que era la primera vez en su vida que sabia de la existencia de esta… pero eso debe estar sintiendo al no recordar nada de su pasado, con trabajo y recordaba algunas cosas.

Solo esperaba que no fuera grabe, no creo que soportaría enterarme que tan linda niña tiene los días contados. Negué con la cabeza, estaba de lo más negativo woah! Que ánimos le daba a la chica, bien hecho Edward.

Me acerque lentamente antes de acomodarme a su lado en el sofá. Sintió el peso hundido del mueble y giro su cara para mirarme con una sonrisa apenada y un lindo rosa coloreando sus mejillas.

-¿lista?- pregunte con un sonrisa. Ella me devolvió una igual de linda y tomo mi mano para que la acompañara a la salida. Me sorprendí un poco con su acción pero supongo que era su forma de decirme que confiaba un poquito más en mi.

Antes de salir por completo de la casa coloque mi cazadora gris en su pequeño cuerpo y cerré los primeros 2 botones. Incluso atraves de la puerta se podía sentir el frío de la mañana. Seguido de eso, me coloque la otra cazadora sintiendo la mirada de la pequeña aquí a mi lado.

-te dije que no quería que te enfermaras- dije simplemente.

Ella me miro por un segundo, como buscando sentido a mis palabras pero se encogió de hombros y lo dejo pasar. Me tomo nuevamente la mano y la conduje hasta el volvo donde abrí la puerta para que entrara. Di la vuelta y me subí observando como ella trataba de aprenderse todos los detalles de mi auto, sonreí, pareciera que veía oro. Arranque el motor y una vez fuera de la cochera la cerré con el control automático que tenía en el volante.

El camino fue cómodo, ella parecía feliz de ver el paisaje y tarareaba la tonada de "para Elisa" que había puesto para relajarla. Podía ser algo imparcial, pero tenia una bonita voz. Hacia que las notas perdieran su encanto con tan solo escuchar la hermosa voz que tenia, realmente ella era un sueño. No tardamos mas de 15 minutos en llegar al hospital. Baje del auto y me asegure que la pequeña estuviera lista tanto física como mentalmente preparada para esta experiencia. Abrí ligeramente la puerta de copiloto antes de llamarla.

- hermosa…- ella levanto la mirada y me miro curiosa, suspire para darme fuerzas- mira bonita, te comente que iríamos a ver aun amigo mío ¿no?- ella asintió un poco confundida todavía- bueno… veras, mi amigo es doctor, los doctores están para ayudar a otras personas, personas como tu o como yo. Personas que están lastimadas y necesitan curarse pronto ¿me entiendes verdad?- ella asintió ahora con sus ojos mirándome emocionada.- bien.. bueno como hay muchas personas en el mundo el doctor no puede ir a casa de cada uno para chocarlos a todos, por que eso seria muy cansado ¿entiendes hermosa?- pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-entonces como sabe como y quier curar cuando alguien esta como yo- dijo señalándose la herida con su cabeza.

-bueno, he ahí el porque estamos aquí- dije con voz tranquilizadora- los doctores crearon lugares para que las personas puedan ir cuando se sientan enfermas, esos lugares se llaman hospitales, es así como la segunda casa de los doctores-

-entonces estamos en un hospital- dijo mirando fijamente el edificio blanco frente a ella.

Asentí un poco cansado, quien diría que explicarle que era un hospital a una adolescente seria mas difícil que a un niño pequeño.

-si ese es un hospital, mas importante es que en ése hospital es donde esta mi amigo que puede ayudarte- dije un poco nervioso- bueno veras… el problema hermosa es que habrá mucha gente y no quiero que te sientas incomoda y mucho menos que estés nerviosa. Prometo no tardarnos, solo duraremos unos minutos en lo que resolvemos tu caso, solo no te asusten ¿OK?- le pregunte en un susurro.

Me miro un poco ida pero asintió viendo recelosa el lugar. Suspire, sabia que no se iba a sentir feliz cuando le dijera que había una montón de personas en ese edifico, la mayoría, gente que no es muy agradable ya sea por ser tan temprano o por estar atrapados en un hospital un lindo día. Le tendí mi mano para que no dudara en mi, quería que supiera que estaba para ella y para todo lo que necesite. Tomo firmemente mi mano y la ayude a bajar de mi coche mientras nos dirigíamos por los pasillos vacíos del hospital.

La primera planta era fácil de pasar, no había tanto movimiento ya que por ser un área callada no se necesitaba a un gran numero de personal para vigilar, este pasillo lo usaban para dejar en reposo a los salidos de un operación menor sin riesgo a enfermarse o empeorar. La verdadera aventura era en el pasillo cinco. Sabia que Charles era uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de todo Estados Unidos, por lo mismo, SU planta estaba repleta de gente que en ocasiones tenia pequeños contratiempos con su cerebro pero nada que sea grave, hasta donde él me tiene contado. Iba ser un reto llevar a la hermosa señorita que tomaba mi mano hacia ese pasillo en particular, le costara trabajo adaptarse a la idea de que en un cuarto puede haber hasta 20 personas a la vez. Como había expresado antes, ella es como una niña de 2 años, explora el mundo por primera vez.

Subimos al elevador tranquilamente mientras oprimía el botón para el quinto piso. El elevador nos detuvo en el piso 3 donde una hermosa mujer de ojos negros entraba seguida de un hombre rubio no mas de 40 años. La mujer miro con aburrimiento todo a su alrededor mientras el hombre inspeccionaba a la preciosa niña de ojos chocolate con expresión lasciva. No me sorprendí cuando ella soltó mi mano y corrió a esconderse en mis brazos y pecho. Su cara busco la mía y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Le devolví el abrazo y la apreté un poco mas a mi, ella aprovecho y se acurruco en mis brazos sin dejar de mirar de reojo al hombre con cautela. Suspire, esto iba a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que creí.

Al llegar al piso cinco la pareja salio del elevador, el hombre tomo la mano de la mujer para dirigirse a otro pasillo no sin antes volver a darle una mirada de deseo a la niña en mis brazos, lo cual ella noto y se apachurro mas a mi temblando. Fruncí en ceño ¿qué acaso no ve que la esta asustando?, me dieron ganas de decirle unas cuantas palabras acerca de cómo mirar mejor a las damas pero un golpecito en el pecho hizo que mirara ese mar chocolate que me veían suplicantes.

-¿Edward podemos volver a… a tu casa?- pregunto quedito.

Suspire y pase una mano por sus cabellos.- no te va a pasar nada hermosa, lo prometo, sabes que no dejaría que te hicieran daño. No tardaremos, solo unos 15 minutos mas y listo OK- dije tratando de sonar firme. Ella miro una vez mas donde se fue aquella pareja del elevador y volvió a poner su mirada en mi con ojos llorosos. Me pase una mano por mi cabello mientras suspiraba, tenia que convencerla de que no le pasaría nada.

-haber cariño, ¿irías conmigo si te prometo que no te soltare en todo el transcurso?- pregunte un poco esperanzado. Ella me miro por un momento antes de preguntar tímidamente.

-¿no vas a dejarme sola?-

negué antes de inclinarme y besar su frente – no te soltare ni por un minuto- dije cerca de su oído. Ella suspiro y asintió lentamente pero seguía alerta a todo lo que miraba.

Le di la vuelta suavemente de tal manera que su pecho quedara en mi espalda baje un poco mis manos para posarlas en su estomago, ella se recargo mas en mi buscando estar mas segura y yo bese el tope de su cabeza antes de descansar mi barbilla en ella.

Caminamos en silencio mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el despacho de Charles. Delicadamente toque la puerta para avisar de nuestra llegada. Escuche un suave "pase" de parte de Charles mientras tomaba en pomo de la puerta y la giraba para poder entrar.

El lugar era espacioso y muy tranquilizador, emanaba paz… claro también tenia que ver con que mi tía haya intervenido en esto, recuerdo que Charles me pidió su teléfono para poder pedirle ayuda con "algo", creo que encontré el que de ese algo. Charles estaba tras su escritorio escribiendo en unos papeles antes de fijar su mirada en mi. Una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando vio que se trataba de mi. Charles tenia 26 años y estudio conmigo toda la universidad antes de irse a cumplir sus últimos años y doctorado en los Ángeles. Se gradúo con honores y aunque la gente crea que era demasiado joven para tener el puesto que tiene, tiene la capacidad para hacer su trabajo profesionalmente y a la vez ser muy simpático y carismático.

-¡Edward amigo que alegría verte!, creí que no vendrías por trabajo, supongo que te hacia falta un buen café- comenzó a hablar mientras se ponía de pie, acercándose a mi, una vez fuera de su escritorio noto la presencia de la hermosa chica de los ojos chocolate.

La sentí removerse incomoda, supongo yo por la compañía de Charles. El la miro tras un minuto tratando de entender que hacia ahí. Suspire profundamente antes de mirar los confusos ojos azules de mi amigo.

-veras… no vengo por la invitación. Ayer en la tarde encontré a esta hermosa señorita vagando en mi patio trasera con ropa húmeda y sucia, le pregunte si se había perdido o si necesitaba ayuda pero no me dijo nada, cuando le pregunte su nombre me contesto que no sabia y creo que se debe a esto- alce el mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su frente para mostrarle la fea herida que tiene- creo que se ha golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza que perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada de su vida y es vagamente conciente de algunas cosas, vine a que revisaras la herida y a decirme que esta bien- mi voz sonó un poco mas ruda de lo que esperaba, pero la verdad, no quería pensar que ella tenia algo mal.

Charles me miro por un momento antes de asentir y regalarle una sonrisa a la linda niña en mis brazos, se acerco vacilante mientras se ponía a su altura para ver sus ojos.

-¿recuerdas algo antes que Eddie te encontrara?- bufe con fastidio, odiaba a Emmett con fervor por esparcir ese apodo, pero tampoco podía controlarme con quien lo repitiera.

- es Edward- dijo firme sacándome una sonrisa- no mucho… solo que tal vez usaba algo rosa y estaba en un lugar con música… también había una luz que lastimaba mis ojos y un sonido extraño… como… como metales chocando- murmuro ida, por un momento creí que recordaba algo importante pero lo descarte cuando suspiro pesadamente y me acomodaba para acurrucarse en mi cuello. Escuche una risa por parte de Charles por lo que tuve que quitar la vista de la hermosa mujer en mis brazos.

-bueno claro esta que no recuerda mucho sobre el accidente, probablemente por trauma o se reprime el suceso- dijo pensativo- ¿hace cuanto que no recuerdas nada?- pregunto curioso.

-dijo que se levanto hace aproximadamente una semana, pero la verdad es que no sabría decirte… ni ella misma esta segura. –dije yo para no hacerla hablar, al parecer le dolía la cabeza.

-muy bien, vamos a hacer lo siguiente- me miro serio- tengo que llevarla a radiografías para sacar una placa de su cabeza y ver que sucede ahí, no creo que sea permanente pero también hay que descartar alguna otra complicación. Mientras tanto necesito que llenes unos datos por ella- lo mire escéptico ¿qué no le habíamos dicho ya que no sabia su propio nombre- ya se que no tienes nombre para ella Edward solo pon lo esencial cuando tengamos la información privada de la paciente serás libre de escribir lo que hace falta- asentí. Solté mi agarre de la pequeña de ojos chocolates alejándome discretamente de su espalda para situarme en enfrente de ella. Tome sus hombros con mis manos y la hice mirarme.

-escucha, aquí mi amigo el doctor Charles tiene que llevarte a un lugar para que averigüen que es lo que pasa con tu cabeza, te prometo que no te llevara lejos y no te hará daño, el no es malo, solo quiere ayudarte. Estarás fuera de aquí mientras yo escribo unas cosas que son necesarias para el doctor ¿de acuerdo?- tenia los ojos tristes y me suplicaba con su mirada que no la dejara, miro fugazmente al Charles y regreso su mirada con los ojos llorosos. Levante mi mano y con el dorso de esta limpie las gotitas que amenazaban con salir-shhh tranquila, no me iré sin ti. Te repito que él es una buena persona, es mi amigo. No me moveré de mi lugar aquí estaré esperándote- le dije con voz suave, eso pareció calmarla antes de suspirar y dar un paso indecisivo hacia Charles.

Paso una mano sobre sus hombros y la hizo sentarse en un sofá que estaba al fondo de su despacho. Empezó a limpiarle la herida mientras yo me dedicaba a escribir los datos extraoficiales del formulario, dejare los datos personales para cuando llegue a conocerla mejor. Estaba aburrido escribiendo mi nueva dirección cuando escuche que Charles le preguntaba a mi niña hermosa.

-bueno ya que no tenemos un nombre con el cual llamarte, ¿tienes alguna preferencia o quieres que nosotros decidamos uno por ti?- le pregunto dulcemente mientras ponía algo rojo en su frente.

-yo tengo nombre- dijo la pequeña mirando sus manos.

Ambos paramos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos dedicamos a ver a la hermosa señorita que estaba jugando con sus dedos.

-¿tienes nombre?- pregunto receloso Charles.

Ella asintió- si… Edward me llama por mi nombre- dijo muy segura de si misma.

Incline mi cabeza en confusión. No recordaba haberle puesto algún nombre… yo no la nombraba de ninguna manera.

-bueno según Edward ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-pregunto Charles

-Hermosa- dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

Chales soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se agarraba con una mano el estomago y con la otra tapaba su boca.

-de verdad…¿Edward dijo que te llamabas hermosa?- dijo entre risitas.

La pequeña se sonrojo pero le mantuvo la mirada- si, así me llama, cuando me habla me llama "hermosa", así que creo que ese es mi nombre- dijo de manera inocente.

Charle me mando una mirada maliciosa y movió las cejas sugestivamente- así que…¿es hermosa hermano?- dijo burlón.

Sentí mi cara roja y aparte la mirada de Charles antes de se diera cuenta de algún otra cosa. Seguí en lo mío hasta que escuche como los resortes del sofá sonaban avisándome que ellos ya se iban. Gire mi rostro y me levante para acompañarlos a la puerta.

-bien Edward estaremos aproximadamente una hora ya que hoy no hay tanta gente como creí. Esta en buenas manos hermanos, te prometo que no le pasara nada- dijo solmene. asentí y mire a la chica de ojos preciosos. Abrí mis brazos para ella y no dudo en darme un abrazo, acaricie su cabello mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-te prometo que no me extrañaras, todo va a pasar muy rápido. Haz todo lo que el doctor Chales de diga- ella asintió en mi pecho antes de separarse de mi y verme a los ojos.

-adiós Edward- dijo mirándome con esos ojos tan profundos…

-adiós- se quedo de pie ahí enfrente de mi, esperando algo. Casi me abofeteo cuando me di cuenta de lo que quizá quería- hermosa- me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de ponerse en las puntas de sus pies y rozar su labios con mi mejilla. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la salida mientras me miraba antes de irse. Una vez fuera de la habitación Charles la siguió.

-tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada- y con eso cerro la puerta de su despacho. Dejándome ahí, solo…, y con un dolor punzante en el pecho que no se esfumaría hasta que volviera a ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y NO OLVIDEN MI OTRA HISTORIA... SUBIRE EL CAP. EL MIERCOLES O JUEVES...**

**LAS AMO! HAGANME FELIZ **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis niñas.. disculpen la tardanza pero estuve con proyectos finales estas ultimas 2 semanas, y bueno... apenas y tiempo tenia para sobrevivir... la buena noticia es q ya estoy de vaca... las actualizaciones seran cada semana para las 2 historias y espermos acabar coffee sweet para este verano... les prometo subir mas tarde coffee sweet y si no es hoy sera mañana en la noche... es el cumple de mi mama asi q... psss tengo el dia ajetreado... espero que les guste... ya saben haganme feliz con sus review o sus saludos...! gracias a mis seguidoras!

el cap. me costo trabajo diganme que le parecio... con amor... YO!

its show time:

* * *

**Pesadillas**

La desesperación se hacia mayor con el paso de los minutos, me alteraba y me ponía alerta el hecho de que ya llevaban mas de una hora fuera y no tenia noticias ni de Charles ni de la preciosa niña de los ojos chocolates. Sentía que en cualquier momento me daría un ataque de nervios por no saber de ellos, sin embargo no creo que ayude en nada el que me levantara y buscara a la inocente niña por mi cuenta, de todos modos, prometí esperarla en este mismo lugar. Decidí enfocarme en algún otro punto de interés; ya había terminado de llenar el formulario que me dio Charles, solo hacia falta una foto y su nombre, ella estaría bajo mi tutela hasta encontrar quien la reconozca y la reclame como suya. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo el solo pensar que alguien la arrebataría de mi lado, me hizo ver todo rojo.

No quería ni pensar en ello pero siempre debo estar conciente de las posibilidades. Me recargue en el sofá, dejando mis ojos cerrados y mi mente en blanco. Era mas que obvio que quería que se quedara conmigo, pero debo tratar de no encariñarme mucho con ella podría pasar dentro de 2 días, 2 semanas o meses para que alguien la encuentre y se la lleve de mi lado; debía estar preparado y eso solo lo conseguiría manteniéndome firme.

Estuve a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escuche como suavemente abrían la puerta. Charles entro a la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿qué hay hermano?, ¿pensando?- dijo con un tono malicioso- debo decir que "hermosa" esta bien, tu teoría del golpe es correcta, pero puede que pase mucho tiempo antes que recuerde algo en concreto acerca de su pasado o de quien es ella en realidad. Pero a lo que se refiere a su salud, esta perfectamente, no hubo daños internos ni fracturas en su cráneo por el golpe pero me sentiría mas cómodo si la trajeras cada mes para revisión… tengo la leve sospecha de que algo no encajara muy bien en este diagnostico- dijo mirando fijamente una de las radiografías que traía en la mano.

Eso me asusto y provoco que mi voz saliera demándate cuando hice mi pregunta- ¿qué es lo que no encaja bien? ¿qué ocurre con ella?-

Me miro a los ojos un minuto antes de responder- bueno… tuvimos que anestesiarla para poder hacer los exámenes, todos salieron bien pero… hubo un momento antes de terminar las radiografías donde empezó a moverse extraño y se sacudía un poco. Creo que tendrá problemas de pesadillas y no estoy hablando de las típicas donde el coco nos persigue y se calman con leche tibia- su mirada se volvió sombría- serán cosas realmente perturbadoras y en algunos casos difíciles de calmar, sus ondas cerebrales trabajan a mil ahora que debe de recordar quien es, pero eso no evita que parte de su pasado se huna con su subconsciente y cree imágenes aterradoras en su cabeza-

-¿qué podemos hacer entonces?- dije en un susurro un poco tétrico, no me alegraba la idea de esa linda criatura con ese tipo de pesadillas, era muy cruel.

-bueno por ahora tratar de hacerla sentir querida y cómoda, y si tiene pesadillas estar con ella como si fuera una niña de 2 años y consolarla, serás así como su mama- me dijo burlón y con una pizca de malicia en sus ojos.

Rodee los ojos ante su comentario y me levante de mi cómodo asiento para dirigirme hacia donde estaba mi amigo.

-¿puedo verla o estará durmiendo todavía?- pregunte ansioso por saber de ella, el tema de las pesadillas me dejo algo nervioso

el lo pensó un momento antes de responder- la verdad no lo se, la vi un poco intranquila cuando me fui así que no sabría decirte cuanto tardara en despertar si te sientes mas tranquilo podemos ir a su habitación y esperar ahí a que despierte- asentí mas calmado, estaría con ella y la vigilaría todo el tiempo para el bien de mi paz mental, era un idea que no me desagradaba.

Antes de cualquier movimiento, el beeper de Charles sonó con premura indicando un problema con algún paciente. Chales verifico la emergencia y su rostro palideció al ver de quien se trataba me miro con miedo antes de que mi corazón dejara de latir y el aliento se atorara en mis pulmones.

-Edward… es ella… ella esta- no lo deje acabar porque ya me encontraba corriendo en el pasillo con dirección a radiografía. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien y nadie me pararía hasta verla con mis propios ojos. Corrí pasando varias enfermeras y pacientes que me miraron de forma reprobatoria, pero no me importo, necesitaba saber que mi niña estaba sana y salva, que no le pasaría nada y que estaría con ella no importa que.

Llegue a mi destino y empuje a varios doctores hasta llegar al medico encargado del lugar.

-necesito saber donde esta la paciente que el Dr. Charity atendió hace unos minutos, es importante- dije con voz dura y la respiración fuerte, sentía la adrenalina fluir en mi, quería verla y verificar que se encontraba bien, que nada andaba mal con ella.

-lo siento señor pero son reglas estrictas el no dejar pasar a nadi- pero su discurso fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador que venia del lado izquierdo del pasillo, reconocí la voz al mismo tiempo que mis pies corrían hacia esa dirección, escuche como gritaban detrás de mi pero solo me importaba llegar a esa habitación. Abrí la puerta con brusquedad y lo que vi me dejo helado.

La dulce niña de ojos chocolate estaba retorciéndose en la cama alejando a las enfermeras que intentaban ponerle un tranquilizante en el brazo. De sus ojos caían gruesas lagrimas y veía a todo el que se acercaba con ojos aterrados, sus ojos estaba rojos y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, era algo horrible de ver.

-vamos corazón no pasara nada- decía una dulce señora mayor tratando de calmarla, supongo que la enfermera que estaba a su cuidado.

-NO! NO ME TOQUEN, NO ME HAGAN DAÑO, NO! DEJENME- gritaba la pequeña de ojos apagados.

-Marie, sujétala de los hombros, necesito que se calme YA- decía una mujer con cara enfurecida y la mirada fija en el rostro del ángel en la cama.

-no quiero asustarla mas- decía la pobre anciana

-solo haz tu trabajo- decía la otra

entre ambas trataron de tomarla nuevamente pero ella fue mas rápida y con un fuerte golpe en el brazo de la enfermera al mando tiro del tranquilizante y empujo a la señora cerca de la mesita de a lado.

-NO ME TOQUEN! DEJEME! NO LO HAGAN NO!- grito entre sollozos y la voz mas ahogada nunca antes escuchada.

En su forcejeo se cayó de la cama logrando un sonido sordo y seco que me saco de mi letargo, ya que en toda la escena me quede parado mirando fijamente lo que ocurría frente a mi.

Obligue a mis pies a moverse y entre a la habitación vociferando con rabia

-¿que están haciendo con ella, que le hicieron?- dije mirando con dureza a las 2 enfermeras.

Una de ellas se levanto y me miro con enojo- eso no es de su incumbencia así que le pido que se VAYA, usted no puede estar aquí- la ignore y me acerque a mi niña que intentaba esconderse debajo de la cama.

Me agache y la tome de la cintura para atraerla hacia mi, soltó un grito ahogado y empezó a golpearme las manos y patearme la cara para que la soltara.

-NOOOO! SUELTAME NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! NOOO!- grito con voz casi seca

-tranquila pequeña soy yo, Edward, no pasa nada, no tengas miedo- dije con voz estrangulada, me dolió mucho su rechazo, era un sensación horrible el que me tuviera miedo.

-NO! DEJAME NO ME HAGAS NADA PORFAVOR!- dijo al borde de la histeria cuando logre sacarla de su escondite y la deje sentada en el suelo aun forcejeando conmigo.

-tranquila pequeña mírame, soy yo- la sostuve de sus hombros y con una mano alce sus rostro para que me viera, trato de apartarse de mi toque pero ejercí un poco de presión para que me hiciera caso. Su rostro estaba tan demacrado que me hizo sentir ganas de matar a quien le causo tal susto- mírame preciosa, mírame, soy yo Edward- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sentí su cuerpo regalarse un poco- soy yo, no tengas miedo, solo soy yo- de sus ojos caían nuevas lagrimas pero ya no eran de miedo, desconocí el sentimiento que la embargo pero no lo tome mucho en cuenta, estaba mas calmado al saber que no estaba tan histérica.

-¿Edward?- pregunto en su susurro.

Sonreí con ternura mientras pasaba mis dedos por su rostro para limpiar las lagrimas que caían como cascadas de sus ojos.

-si hermosa, soy yo, no pasa nada, aquí estoy, tranquila, aquí estoy- dije remplazando mis dedos por mis labios para calmarla. Paso un segundo antes de que sus brazos me apretaran el torso y escondiera su rostro en mi cuello. Sentí su respiración agitada contra mi piel y el temblor de su cuerpo contra el mío. La abrase con fuerza y la acune mejor en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cabello.

-tranquila aquí estoy, no pasa nada- dije una y otra vez para que dejara de llorar, note que se ponía mas nerviosa cuando no escuchaba mi voz así que trate de hablarle lo mas que pude. No quería verla de nuevo asustada.

Una vez ya tranquila separe su rostro de mi cuello para que me mirara a los ojos, aun había miedo, pero me veían con suplica en ellos, no entendí que me pedía pero trate de ser suave cuando hable.

-¿qué paso hermosa? ¿hicieron algo para lastimarte o te asustaron?-

ella negó con la cabeza y luego sentí como comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

Su voz estaba cargada de miedo- ellos… ellos me lastimaban, ellos no querían que respirara, no podía… quería correr pero mis piernas no podían. Ellos me… me…- se tomo con fuerza la cabeza- quería huir, quería correr pero no podía con ellos… querían alejarme de todo y hacer que nunca despertara, no querían que abriera los ojos y se enojaron porque los abrí… quería gritar pero no podía… gritaba por ayuda pero nadie escuchaba, nadie estaba ahí, nadie…- su voz se apago y volvió a llorar.

La acerque a mi una vez mas y deje que llorara en mi pecho. Ella tubo una pesadilla y no fue una simple pesadilla, ella recordó la noche que perdió la memoria, de eso estaba seguro, hasta donde logre entender escapo de alguien que quería callarla para siempre, la verdad llego a mi como una bala en el pecho… querían asesinarla. La apreté mas contra mi y respire fuertemente, no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada, no ahora que yo podía cuidarla de todos y de todo, mataría quien le quisiera hacer daño. Mi ira iba en aumento y no podía controlar la reacción de mi cuerpo, estaba tan tenso como una estatua.

La pequeña de ojos chocolates lo noto y me pregunto con voz queda.

-¿estas molesto conmigo?-susurro con voz triste. Mi sed de venganza se esfumo cuando escuche esa pregunta de sus labios y relaje mi cara par hablarle con cariño.

-no preciosa, nunca me molestaría contigo- dije mientras le acariciaba su calida mejilla-no te preocupes no va a pasarte nada, solo tuviste una pesadilla, no es real, nadie te hará daño yo estaré aquí para protegerte ¿me entendiste?- ella asintió y me miro con agradecimiento.

Se sentó en sus rodillas y tomo mi rostro con sus manos. Se acerco a mi cara y beso mi mejilla izquierda, sus labios eran calidos y suaves y tuve el loco impulso de pasar mi pulgar sobre ellos.

-¿estarás conmigo siempre?- me pregunto en un susurró cerca de mi cara, nuestras narices chocaban y sentía sus dedos trazando los planos de mis mejillas. Alce mis manos y la coloque sobre las de ellas acariciando sus dedos.

-siempre hermosa- dije con convicción en la voz antes de inclinarme y besar su nariz de forma tranquilizadora. Deje mi frente pegada a la suya mientras miraba sus bellos ojos chocolates, ella miro largamente mis ojos antes de cerrar los suyos y suspirar, imite su gesto y me deje llevar por las sensaciones que me provocaba sus cercanía y su contacto.

Estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que escuche como se aclaraban la garganta detrás de mi. Separe mi rostro de suyo y voltee a ver quien nos había interrumpido.

No me sorprendí al ver a Charles parado en la puerta con unos frascos en la mano.

-parece que las pesadillas hicieron acto de presencia ¿no?- dijo con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

Yo solo asentí y me enfoque en la bella morena que estaba en mis brazos. Soltó mi rostro y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro antes de suspirar y cerrar de nuevo sus ojos.

Charles hablo de nuevo- Edward necesito que la subas a la cama, quiero hacerle un chequeo para ver que no tenga nada- se dirigió al escritorio que estaba cerca y dejo lo que traía en mano en él.

Pase un brazo bajo sus piernas y la alce con cuidado. Ella solo se acurruco mas a mi cuerpo mientras la llevaba a su cama. El miedo cruzo sus facciones cuando vio que trataba de dejarla en ella.

-tranquila, Charles solo quiere revisar que estés bien, y no me iré de aquí, te prometí estar siempre a tu lado y así será- pareció calmarse así que la deje con suavidad sobre la cama mientras me sentaba a su lado en la orilla. Ella giro su cuerpo hacia mi y acomodo su cabeza en mi pierna.

-pequeña, ¿no crees que estarás más cómoda en tu almohada?- pregunte con suavidad. Ella negó con la cabeza y se acomodo mejor en ella.

Escuche la suave risa de mi amigo mientras fingía leer su expediente. Lo ignore y me dedique a acariciar su cabello, necesitaba calmarla, no quería que se volviera a alterar.

Charles se tomo su tiempo revisándola, le pregunto cosas sencillas y trato de omitir tanto como pudo la pesadilla pero ni con sus delicadas preguntas logro quitarle esa mueca de miedo a su esbelto rostro. Después de un rato le dio de alta a la pequeña de ojos chocolates y me dio unas pastillas para dormir en caso de que vuelva a tener arranques de histeria.

Salimos del hospital como a la una y el clima dejo de ser tan ameno. Suave lluvia caía a nuestro alrededor y ponían incomoda a mi pequeña. La lleve rápidamente al volvo y encendí la calefacción para que no tuviera frío.

-¿tienes hambre hermosa?- pregunte con suavidad acariciando sus mejillas. Lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir y mirarme con ojos suplicantes.

-podemos…- empezó pero se detuvo titubeante, yo le sonreí para darle ánimos, respiro profundo y lo intento- ¿podemos comer italiano?- pregunto mirándome entre sus pestañas. Sonreí como idiota, _me tenia en la palma de su mano y ni cuenta se daba. _

-claro hermosa, solo hay que pasar a ver lo de tu ropa, se que usar vestidos no es lo tuyo. Además hace demasiado frío como para andar con eso en la calles- dije arrancando el carro para dirigirme a la tienda mas cercana. El camino fue en silencio, ella jugaba distraídamente con el bordado de su vestido mientras veía de reojo el paisaje de la ventana.

Me puse a pensar cual seria el lugar mas apropiado para comprarle ropa, decidí que una departamental seria lo ideal, tendrían de todo tipo de ropa y habría mucha mas variedad para que ella escogiera. Me estacione en un Sears y la ayude a bajar del auto mientras tomaba fuertemente su mano contra la mía, no me gusto para nada las miradas sugerentes de algunos adolescentes hacia mi niña. Ella miraba atentamente cada cosa mientras la llevaba a una sección de ropa para gente de su edad. Ella me miro interrogante y yo solo me encogí de hombros, yo tampoco sabia muy bien que hacer ahora que la traje. Normalmente con Alice, toca el centro comercial y ella sabe que hacer y a que hora volver para irnos a casa. Ahora me sentía como un estúpido mirando la ropa de un lado a otro como si estuviera en otra dimensión.

-¿puedo ayudarle joven?- pregunto una voz ronca a mis espaldas. Me gire y vi a una señora ya grande de unos 50 años mirando a mi niña con ternura y a mi con diversión.

-bueno… creo que necesitamos ayuda para elegir la ropa adecuada- dije un poco sonrojado. Ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿para usted o para la señorita?-

-para ella- dije mas tranquilo. Ella miro a mi pequeña un segundo antes de que sus ojos brillaran y le tomara ambas manos en un gesto de confianza.

-YA TENGO LO QUE NECECITAS PRECIOSA!- dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre- es la ropa perfecta para ti y ayudara a definir ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes- la arrastro prácticamente a una sección y yo las seguí con discreción, tratando de aprender lo mas posible sobre las compras, por el bien de mi niña.

Alrededor de una hora la amable señora de nombre Sally, ayudo a la pequeña de ojos chocolates a buscar ropa que fuera de su agrado. La mayoría de la ropa que eligió eran vaqueros y blusas muy bonitas, también escogió ropa de diario, zapatos, pijamas y hasta ropa interior… para la ultima categoría me excuse para ir a otro lugar, ese tema lo quería en lo mas remotamente hondo de mi mente.

Cuando note que ya era prudente volver con las damas, note a una muy entusiasmada hermosa señorita de cabello marrón dirigiéndose en mi dirección con unos vaqueros ajustados y una linda blusa blanca de cuello en V de mangas largas, para completar el conjunto una lindas botas de nieve marrones y una cazadora negra que se ajustaba hermosamente a su cintura. Se veía divina.

Ella llego donde yo estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡mira Edward!, tengo ropa muy bonita, Sally me ayudo a escogerla y me dijo que me veía linda. ¿me veo linda Edward?- pregunto con inocencia mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma y me dejaba apreciar su suave forma de mujer.

-te ves preciosa- dije deslumbrado. Ella se sonrojo pero me sostuvo la mirada antes de tomar mi mano en la suya y arrastrarme hacia un carrito donde Sally acomodaba unas cosas.

Una vez listos me dispuse a pagar las compras de mi pequeña mientras un joven me ayudaba a meter la ropa en bolsas para llevarla al volvo. Sentí una calida mano en mi hombro mientras veía a la dulce niña de ojos expresivos ponerse de puntitas para susurrarme al oído.

-Edward… ¿no es mucha ropa?- pregunto un poco apenada.

Me gire para verla y la abrace de la cintura para que recargara su cabeza en mi hombro. Amaba la sensación de ella contra mi cuerpo era sumamente placentera.

-no cariño no es mucha ropa, tu necesitas cosas para sentirte cómoda, yo solo quiero que te sientas feliz y tengas todo lo que necesitas. Tu eres mi prioridad y quiero que estés bien ¿OK?- le dije en un susurro antes de bajar mis labios y besar su nariz haciendo que soltara unas risitas encantadoras que me sacaron una gran y boba sonrisa.

Después de pagar, metimos las cosas al volvo y nos dirigimos a un lugar donde me gustaba mucho ir cuando venia con mis padres. Nos tardamos un poco debido al ligero trafico de la cuidad pero al llegar el lugar no me decepciono, estaba mejor de cómo lo recordaba, lo habían remodelado de eso seguro pero el aura italiano se sentía en todo su esplendor. Me estacione en un lugar accesible y ayude a la hermosa dama que venia a mi lado a bajarse de su asiento. Al tocar sus pies el suelo miro con detenimiento el lugar.

-¿Edward… donde estamos?- me pregunto sin despegar su mirada del restaurante.

La abrase por la espalda y deje mi cabeza reposar en su hombro.- esto hermosa se llama _la picollina de Paolo. _Es un lugar que frecuentaba con mis padres, el dueño del lugar es amigo de mi padre y te puedo asegurar que la comida de aquí es exquisita, ya veras como te gusta- dije besando suavemente su mejilla mientras ella me miraba sobre su hombro con una tímida sonrisa. Creí que no podía verse mas linda de lo que ya estaba, pero cuando sus mejillas se tiñen rosa… era la criatura mas bella del planeta.

Tome su mano con suavidad y la guíe al interior del local. El maravilloso ambiente de vida italiana se sentía por todos lados. Al llegar al vestíbulo me encontré con Lorenzo, el hijo mayor de Paolo quien atendía la puerta y miraba con atención su hoja de reservaciones. Me acerque a él y dije en tomo confidente.

-¿qué nunca dejas de mirar esa libreta?, como si alguien pudiera pasar por la seguridad de este lugar-

levanto su cabeza y al toparse con mi mirada me dio una de muerte

-tu no cambias, sigues siendo tan arrogante y mal educado que aun no puedo creer como una encantadora dama como la madame Elizabeth sea tu madre- me dijo con el ceño fruncido. Yo solo rodee los ojos y lo mire con una sonrisa.

-bueno, después de esta calurosa bienvenida- me miro con una ceja alzada- ¿me podrías dar una mesa por favor?- pedí amablemente. Miro de nuevo su libreta y me pregunto sin levantar la mirada.

-¿para ti?- pregunto con desgana. Me gire a ver a la hermosa castaña que veía el lugar con ojos curiosos y le tome la mano para acercarla mas a mi. Me miro con esos bellos ojos chocolates y me dio una sonrisa que me dejo deslumbrado.

-hoy no Lorenzo. Es para 2- dije perdiéndome en los bellos ojos de mi acompañante. Lorenzo alzo su mirada y se quedo helado viendo a la hermosa niña a mi lado. Tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Parecía que estaba viendo a una diosa o alguna criatura celestial, pero para ser franco, la dulce niña a mi lado; quien era ajena a todo esto, era realmente cautivante.

Lorenzo no tardo ni 2 segundos en salirse de su pequeña recepción para correr a lado de mi niña e inclinarse ante ella como muestra de adoración. Le tomo la mano delicadamente y beso el dorso de esta mientras la veía ilusionado.

-_b__uonanotte bella signora- _dijo en su mayor intento de seducirla.

La niña de ojos hermosos me miro con miedo y suavemente retiro su mano del agarre de Lorenzo para refugiarse en mi pecho. Le bese la cabeza suavemente antes de susurrarle al oído- tranquila… solo esta siendo amable, creo- dije con una risita que le pareció nada graciosa a la pequeña de ojos hipnotizantes.

Lorenzo me veía con furia intensa al ver como ella se acurrucaba en mi cuerpo buscando la protección que solo yo podía ofrecerle. Lo mire socarronamente mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y le besaba la mejilla.

-Lorenzo… ¿la mesa?-dije con una sonrisa inocente. No siempre era posesivo con las situaciones, pero no me agrado la manera en la que se le caía la baba por ella. Me sentía un poco molesto por su actitud aunque no lo culpaba por descolocarse por tan bella figura de mujer… pero si esa mujer llega con pareja…. Bueno era obvia mi reacción ¿no?

La mujer de ojos castaños me miro con una sonrisa radiante y se giro para mirar a Lorenzo

-si, ¿podría comer algo por favor?, de verdad tengo hambre- dijo mirándolo tras sus pestañas con un lindo tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas.

Él se quedo mudo por un momento antes de asentir rápidamente y guiarnos con una mirada embobada al ángel que estaba en mis brazos. Era oficial, la niña de ojos chocolate lo tenía en su dedo meñique. Suspire con frustración pero no deje que eso me molestara la velada, ella estaba conmigo y no con él.

Después de darnos nuestros menús se apresuro a atender cada capricho que mi niña tuviera, para su decepción ella no aspiraba a grandes cosas.

Se acerco a mi y noto que la posición de la silla que tenia era incorrecta. Se cambio de lugar a mi lado en vez de enfrente mío como Lorenzo la ubico en primer lugar. Una vez cómoda se acerco a ver mi menú y me pregunto con ojos curiosos.

-¿qué te gusta Edward?-

le sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello, escuche un gruñido por parte de Lorenzo pero no me importo- no pequeña la pregunta sería ¿qué te gusta a ti?- dije con una sonrisa suave. Lo pensó por un minuto antes de buscar desesperadamente una foto en el menú. Al encontrarlo su sonrisa era tan grande que me dejo aturdido por un momento.

-¡ESE!- dijo con alegría. Mire la foto y luego me dirigí a Lorenzo.

-una Lasaña para la señorita y para mi una pasta Alfredo por favor- el asintió y le dedico su mejor sonrisa. Ella lo miro dudosa antes de saludarlo con amabilidad. La cara de Lorenzo decayó y se fue con la mirada anhélate a pedir nuestra orden. Trate de controlarme lo mejor que pude y decirme a mi mismo "ella esta contigo, no con él". Pasaron unos minutos antes de que otro camarero viniera y nos ofreciera algunas bebidas, pedí una soda para mi y una limonada para ella. Luego de tomar nuestras ordenes ella dejo caer su cuerpo contra mi hombro y acurrucarse en él. Pase mi brazo por su cintura y bese suavemente su frente. Nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que escuche unas risitas detrás nuestro. Levante la mirada para ver la sonrisa engreída de Paolo hacia nuestra dirección.

-vaya veo que Lorenzo no exageraba cuando dijo que afrodita nos honraba con su presencia esta noche- dijo Paolo con una sonrisa. Se giro a mi dirección y me miro con una mueca sugestiva- nunca creí que tuvieras tanta suerte muchacho, mi hijo te aborrece en estos instantes por estar con su "musa"- río alegremente antes de tenderle la mano a mi pequeña.

-Paolo Rizotti, mucho gusto, ¿seria tan amable de decirme su nombre señorita?- pregunto con cortesía. Ella acepto su mano y le sonrío abiertamente.

-hola… me llamo hermosa- dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal. Yo ahogue una risa mientras veía la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro de Paolo.

-así que eres _bella, _si puedo notar que eres infinitamente hermosa, el nombre va contigo- dijo con una sonrisa amable antes de mirarme y palmearme la espalda- bueno chicos disfruten su cena, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca avísenos- se retiro con una sonrisa juguetona y nos miro con diversión.

Bella… lo pensé y era un hermoso nombre para ella, iba con su personalidad y con su aspecto y nadie podría refutar que le quedaba como guante, lo pensé por un momento mas antes de girarme y encararla.

-pequeña… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunte con indecisión.

Me miro con alegría antes de asentir y prestarme atención. Respire hondo antes de hablar- bueno… veras cariño, no podemos ir por ahí sin un nombre para ti y como no recuerdas el tuyo me preguntaba si…- deje de hablar mientras pensaba como proponérselo.

Ella me miro interrogante antes de hablar- pero… tengo nombre, es hermosa tu me- la corte antes de que se confundiera mas.

-eso pequeña, no es un nombre, hermosa es un cumplido a las mujeres cuando se ven lindas- acerque mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie con ternura- y te lo digo seguido porque siempre estas hermosa- me miro en silencio y espero pacientemente a que prosiguiera- bueno… estaba pensando que tal vez… te gustaría un nombre que vaya contigo y que te sea cómodo al momento de presentarte con la gente- respire hondo para lo siguiente- estaba pensando… ¿qué tal te suena el nombre _bella_?-

ella pareció meditarlo mientras miraba sus manos nerviosamente. Ella me miro tras sus pestañas y susurro- ¿a ti te gusta bella?- pregunto con timidez. Sonreí sin pensarlo y me acerque para quedar cerca de su rostro- me encanta bella, va contigo y es un nombre precioso… así como la dueña si decide quedarse con ese nombre en particular- ella me miro a los ojos y después de un minuto me regalo una linda sonrisa y acerco nuestros rostros para darme un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-bella esta bien- dijo en un susurro sin separar sus labios de mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y disfrute su contacto mientras mi mano viaja sin permiso hacia su cintura y la acercaba mas a mi.

-bella…- susurre su nuevo nombre en su oído como una plegaria. Sentí su cuerpo temblar y relajarse contra el mío. Me encontraba en el mas placentero de los viajes cuando de pronto sentí como la mesa era sacudida abruptamente por el golpe sordo que ocasiono nuestros platillos al ser arrojados de manera brusca. Levante la mirada y me encontré con el furioso rostro de Lorenzo.

-provecho- dijo con voz acida antes de retirarse bruscamente de la mesa con indignación. Mi niña… digo bella me miro con ojos asustados pero yo solo le sonreí para infundirle confianza. Ella probo bocado de su comida y sus ojos brillaron de alegría que olvido el arranque de celos de nuestro camarero y comió despreocupadamente. Al terminar nuestra cena, le pregunte por un postre pero ella negó diciendo que quería irse a casa. Pedí la cuenta y nos dirigimos a Paolo quien estaba en la entrada discutiendo con su hijo, cuando llegamos ambos quedaron mudos y con la vista fija en el ángel a mi lado.

Tome la mano de Paolo y le di un suave apretón de manos- muchas gracias por la cena, la pasamos muy bien- dije con una sonrisa, me gire hacia bella e hice alusión de su nuevo nombre- bella disfruto mucho la salida, no dudes que volveremos en cuanto ella me lo pida- ella me miro con una sonrisa antes de pasar sus brazos por mi cintura.

-bella…- suspiro Lorenzo con una mueca de tristeza y rabia por ver la muestra de afecto que ella tenía hacia mi.

-muchas gracias… todo estaba delicioso- dijo con voz alegre. Paolo tomo su mano y la beso con amabilidad- cuanto usted guste _la mia ragazza _(mi niña)- dijo con una sonrisa antes de despedirse de nosotros.

Nuestro camino a casa fue silencioso y cómodo, al llegar a nuestro destino bella me ayudo a bajar las compras para llevarlas a su habitación. Después de unos 15 minutos de bajar todo y dejarlo en su armario le pedí que tomara un baño mientras yo atendía unas cosas, ella asintió en comprensión y me beso la mejilla antes de correr hacia su habitación.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente mientras tomaba el teléfono de la cocina y me disponía a marcar al hospital.

-Dr. Charles Charity al habla- sonreí a su tono profesional.

-no sabia que eras tan formal incluso por teléfono- me burle

resoplo y pude visualizar su ceño fruncido- ¿qué se te ofrece Eddie?- dijo con molestia.

-ya tengo nombre para un expediente y dentro de unos días te mandare su foto- dije con premura

-tu dirás…- dijo suspicaz

-Bella Cullen- dijo con voz serena mientras miraba las escalera y escuchaba atento los pasos del piso de arriba.

-¿Cullen?... creí que se apellidaría Mansen… ¿estas seguro que tus tíos aceptaran esa responsabilidad?-pregunto suspicaz

-confío plenamente en Esme y Carlise para apoyarme en esta decisión, tu solo escribe su nombre y yo me haré cargo de los papeles legales luego- dije tajante. El suspiro pero accedió a mi petición. Aproveche la cercanía del teléfono y avise que mañana llevaba el trabajo que me dejaron la semana pasada y que me tomaría una semana libre por razones personales.

Una vez listo me dirigí a mi habitación y me prepare mentalmente para una larga y relajante ducha. El día fue largo pero muy gratificante. Tarde aproximadamente una hora en salir del baño y decidí solo usar boxer esa noche, la noche era fría pero no me incomodaba. Trabaje un rato en el proyecto que debía entregar mañana cuando escuche suaves toques en mi puerta. Mire reprobatoriamente la puerta dirigiendo mi desconcierto a la dueña de los suaves toques, eran la una de la mañana ¿qué hace ella despierta a esa hora?. Susurre un suave "pase" antes de ver como bella asomaba su cabeza por la apertura de la puerta entre abierta.

-¿bella que haces despierta a esta hora, ya es tarde?- dije regañándola.

Ella solo bajo la mirada y hablo tan bajito que creí haberlo imaginado.

-perdón… es solo que… tengo miedo de soñar otra vez… lo que soñé hoy en la tarde- el silencio reino la habitación fuera de las suaves gotas que caían fuera de la casa. La mire por un minuto antes de suspirar y mirar con ternura a la dulce niña que pedía protección por esa noche.

-ven aquí…- susurre suavemente abriendo los brazos para ella.

Entro vacilante pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Traía una de las pijamas que compro hoy, esta consistía en un pantalón holgado con una camisa de tirantes que se acomodaba a su cuerpo hermosamente. Simplemente adorable. Al llegar al borde la cama me miro interrogante y yo le sonreí para que tuviera mas confianza. En menos de un segundo ella salto a mi brazos y se acurruco debajo de las sabanas y sobre mi pecho desnudo. Solté una risita mientras dejaba mi trabajo en la mesa de a lado y la abrazaba por los hombros. Le di un beso en la nariz y ella suspiro feliz.

-gracias… no quería estar sola si tenia… esos sueños otra vez- dijo con voz queda.

Bese su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y luego su mandíbula ocasionándole varias risitas, la mire a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

-aquí estoy… recuerda no tienes nada que temer, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte- ella me dio una sonrisa antes de bostezar y quedarse tranquila sobre mi pecho con su respiración lenta y acompasada. La mire por un momento antes de sentir los ojos pesados y dejarme invadir por la inconciencia.

El ultimo pensamiento que tuve fue el saber que bella estaría sana y salva esta noche… en mi hogar… y en mis brazos.

* * *

las amo chicas... dejeme saber que les parecio y mañana tendrán noticias de coffee sweet machine! un beso y gracias por la espera hermosas...!


	4. Chapter 4

**hola hermosas! sehhh REGRESE! bueno se preguntara varias cosas...¿porq esta historia si y no la de coffee? bueno, me dio inspiracion con esta historia y tengo un pequeño bloqueo mental con coffee... no se preocupen no abandonare la historia.! ajajaj no es mi bebe, les prometo que en le trancurso de la semana actualizo coffe sweet machine! iji**

**bueno la segunda es,,¿porq tan noche? bueno, no pude hacerlo antes porqe! hoy es mi cumple! AHHHHH! seee soy un año mas vieja! trate de actualizar antes pero tuve compromisos! see bueno las que no alcancen a ver! mi HOY ES MI CUMPLE! JAJAJ 19 DE JUNIO WIIII TAN CERCA DEL DE EDWARD! LO VEN! ES EL DESTINO!**

**bueno espero reviews y mucho cariño... ahora a leer!**

* * *

**Señores Mansen**

Un ruido hizo eco en mi mente haciendo que me moviera intranquilo. No recordaba como había dormido y cual fue mi ultimo pensamiento, de lo único que fui conciente fue de que mis brazos estaban alrededor de algo cálido y suave y una respiración calmada llenaba la oscuridad de mi habitación. Abrí con pesadez los ojos y mire a mi alrededor algo confundido, baje mi mirada a mi pecho y no pude contener la sonrisa de bobo que empezó a expandirse por mis labios. Bella estaba acurrucada a mi lado, con sus manos en mi pecho y su boca ligeramente abierta. Soltaba un ligero ronquido que la hacia ver lindísima. Aparte con suavidad su cabello de la cara y le bese con cuidado la frente. Escuche de nuevo el sonido atronador seguido de una luz aturdidora. Al parecer la pequeña llovizna se convirtió en tormenta. No eran muy comunes esas clases de tormentas en Washington pero siempre se desviaban una que otras por estos rumbos.

Me levante con cuidado de la cama y arrope a mi niña antes de salir de la habitación. Me frote los ojos con una mano mientras trataba de ver por donde iba. Llegue hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua para apaciguar el dolor de mi garganta, por el rabillo del ojo note las pequeña luces verdes del microondas que indicaban las 4:00 AM. Suspire frustrado y me talle de nuevo los ojos, era demasiado temprano para hacer algo de provecho y no tenia ganas de dormir de nuevo. Estuve dándole vueltas a un asunto que necesitaba ver cuanto antes, debía llamar a mi padre para ver unos detalles sobre la "adopción" de bella. Tome el teléfono de la cocina y llame a su celular. Por obviedad, me respondió su buzón, así que no tuve mas remedio que dejar un mensaje y localizarlo mas tarde.

Espere que a que me diera tono y me dispuse a hablar.

-papa… hola, habla Edward- hice una pausa- veras necesito tu ayuda con respecto a un asunto, tengo entendido que tu y mama llegaron ayer de Chicago para ver un caso internacional aquí… lamento no haberme comunicado con ustedes o haberme ofrecido a buscarlos pero tengo una justificación muy razonable. ¿te parece bien su voy al despacho de la cuidad dentro de un rato?, si tienes pendientes en la tarde con una llamada bastara, sin embargo de verdad es importante que atiendas esto, si no hay ningún problema te veo a las 7:30 AM- me quede callado un minuto antes de terminar- mándale saludos a mama, dile que la quiero y espero encontrarla también hoy. Los quiero a los 2, te veo en un rato- colgué un poco melancólico. Amaba a mis padres con fervor, siempre lo he hecho y nunca dejare de hacerlo, pero nuestra relación estuvo muy lejana en los últimos años, entre mi carrera y las suyas apenas y concordábamos.

Me deje caer en un banco del desayunador mientras miraba absorto las gotas que se colaba en la ventana. Un trueno se escucho seguido de un tosco ruido sordo en el piso de arriba, estaba a punto de dirigirme a mi habitación cuando un nuevo rayo cayo iluminando de manera tétrica mi hogar y el sonido de un nuevo trueno lleno mis oídos, seguido de un chillido aterrador.

-EDWARD! EDWARD!- corrí como alma que me lleva el diablo. Su voz se escuchaba desesperada y me reprendí por haber olvidado su crisis de pesadillas tormentosas. Al llegar al umbral de mi puerta se escucho de nuevo un trueno sordo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-EDWARD!- grito histérica. Cuando me fije en ella mi corazón sintió una punzada de dolor. Estaba echa un ovillo en la esquina derecha de mi habitación con sus piernas abrazadas a su pecho y su cara enterrada en sus rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia y sus sollozos se perdían con la lluvia. No me atreví a acercarme a ella por miedo a asustarla pero susurre con voz queda.

-bella…- su cabeza se alzo de repente, dejándome ver los ríos de lagrimas dibujados en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Edward…-dijo como si no fuera real, como si estuviera viendo una alucinación.

Me acerque un paso, abrí los brazos para ella y me detuve pensando cual sería el mejor movimiento cuando ella me sorprendió. Corrió directo a mis brazos, pasando los suyos por mi cuello y su rostro en la base de mi garganta. La abrace con fuerza, cargándola al estilo novia y susurrándole palabras dulces mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama.

-ya paso, ya paso- le decía una y otra vez, parecía mas calmada pero no soltaba su abrazo- perdona, no quería que despertaras así, solo fui por agua no creí tardarme tanto- trate de justificarme pero yo mismo me regañaba por idiota. Ella no podía estar sola, necesita cariño y protección, suplique mentalmente que ella no se enojara conmigo por dejarla, no soportaría su rechazo. La apreté mas contra mi y bese su cabeza amorosamente.

-no me dejes- dijo en un susurro. Suspire con pesadez, estaba al borde del colapso, su cuerpo y sus sollozos me lo decían. Le levante el mentón con cuidado y con mis labios limpie cada una de sus lagrimas. Después de unos minutos dejo de hipar y me miraba curiosa. No dejaba de darle dulces besos por su cara, sabia que ya se había calmado pero mi cuerpo no dejaba de besar sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, su oreja, su coronilla, su mentón… todo lo que tenia al alcance de su rostro. ¿qué rayos me pasaba?, ella podía asustarse de mi comportamiento o pensar que le haría algo malo, podría alejarse de mi…

ese pensamiento me hizo parar abruptamente y alejar mi rostro unos centímetros del suyo. La mire fijamente y ella seguía mirándome curiosa, solo que esta vez sus ojos brillaban y tenia un lindo color rosado en sus mejillas, nada que ver con el rojo de hace un momento producto de sus lagrimas. Delicadamente subió sus manos a mis mejillas y acerco su rostro al mío. Mi corazón latía desbocado y sentí que me faltaba el aire, no podía apartar la mirada de sus pozos chocolates… eran cautivadores. Nuestras narices se tocaron e instintivamente cerré los ojos. Ignoraba el sentimiento que llenaba mi pecho y me dedique a disfrutar el contacto de este ángel. Antes de cualquier cosa sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi nariz y abrí los ojos para ver de donde provino esa sensación. Bella estaba dándome ligeros besos por toda mi mejilla… justo como yo lo había hecho con su rostro. Me reí ligeramente mientras disfrutaba el contacto de su piel con la mía… era exquisito.

Termine acostado en la cama con bella encima mío besando mi cuello. Tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa engreída en mis labios. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca. Dejo de besar mi cuello para suspirar y trazar dibujos invisible sobre mi pecho. Me estremecí por su contacto pero suspire extasiado. Su piel me quemaba y no sabia porque lo sentía así.¿que era lo que sentía en realidad?.

Deje mis pensamientos escondidos en la parte mas oscura de mi mente y me concentre en la belleza acurrucada en mi cuerpo.

-¿te encuentras mejor?- dije acariciando su cabello en un acto de calmarla por si se tensaba.

Ella solo asintió y siguió con sus movimientos sobre mi abdomen.

-tenia miedo… creí que no estabas conmigo- me golpee mentalmente. Era un estupido, sabia que debía quedarme con ella pero mi estupida garganta me pidió a gritos un poco de agua. Deje de recriminarme, no sirve de nada reprocharme.

-nunca te voy a dejar, creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto- dije medio en broma medio en serio. Ella soltó una risita y se incorporo un poco para verme a los ojos; estaba prácticamente encima mío.

-creo que necesito tiempo para aquello, lo siento, no quiero parecer tan…- bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Le sonreí y me acerque a besar su frente.

Un trueno nos hizo saltar y ala pequeña en mis brazos sollozar. La tome de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo antes de cantarle una canción de cuna en su oído.

Pasamos la tormenta así, trate de hacerla dormir pero no mostraba señales de querer hacerlo. Me resigne pero no deje de cantarle, eso parecía calmarla. Vi como el cielo cambiaba de matices mientras el tiempo pasaba. Después de aproximadamente unas 3 horas, busque a tientas mi celular mientras miraba la hora. Eran las 6:30 AM, debía prepárame para ir a ver a papa. Acaricie el cabello de Bella para llamar su atención.

-Bella, hoy vamos a salir para ver a alguien. ¿quieres ir a conocer a mi papa?- pregunte tentando terreno. Ella me miro curiosa antes de perder su mirada en el techo.

-papa…- dijo reflexivamente.

Sonreí con tristeza, seguramente trata de acordarse si tenia o no padres.

-si, mi papa, es un buen hombre, además de que quiere conocerte- mentí un poco para influirle valor- el nos va a ayudar con tu nueva identidad, además de que te conseguirá una familia para que estés protegida- de pronto su para palideció y se sentó de golpe mirándome con tristeza.

-ya no voy a estar contigo- dijo con la voz rota.

Me levante yo también y le bese la frente- No pequeña, seguirás conmigo, pero necesito que tengas una familia a quien responder, yo no puedo porque soy muy joven y podrían apartarte de mi lado…-eso la puso mas ansiosa y me atrapo en un abrazo lleno de necesidad.

-NO! PORFAVOR NO TE VAYAS!- dijo medio gritando, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda con amor.

-shhh, tranquila, es por eso que necesitas un tutor. Estaba pensando en mis tíos, ellos son buenas personas y estarán encantados de adoptarte, claro que tu vivirás conmigo. No me alejare de ti… hablare con ellos. Todo saldrá bien- no estaba seguro de que ella entendiera todo lo que decía pero me calmo el hecho de que ya no lloraba.

-¿tendré un papa?- dijo con voz anhelante.

Reí un poco a su esperanza.

-si, tendrás un papa y una mama, incluso el paquete incluye una hermana molestosa y un hermano saca aire- reí ligeramente mientras me imaginaba a Emmett y Alice cuando se enterara de que tendrían una nueva hermanita.

-¿hermanos?-dijo un poco confundida. Yo solo asentí y bese su frente.

-bien… ahora necesito que te des un baño y te pongas una ropa cómoda. Te estaré esperando abajo con el desayuno listo- ella me sonrío y me beso la mejilla antes de saltar de la cama y dirigirse a su cuarto a bañarse.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño también. Necesitaba una ducha para relajar mi cuerpo de lo ocurrido. Una vez listo baje de 2 en 2 a la cocina a preparar algo sencillo y rápido. No me complique cocinando, me decidí por unas tostadas con mermelada, unos huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja.

Escuche suaves pasos a mi alrededor y me gire para dedicarle una sonrisa a mi niña. Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y una linda blusa color crema de mangas largas con un lindo escote en V. Su cabello estaba en una coleta y traía unos converses negros.

-buenos días preciosa- ella me sonrío ampliamente antes de acercarse a mi y besar mi mejilla.

-hola Edward- miro atentamente la comida antes de preguntarme con ternura.

-¿puedo comer un poco?- yo solo reí y negué con la cabeza.

-bella… tu puedes comer lo que quieras… de todos modos toda esta comida es para ti- ella soltó un chillido de emoción y aplaudió antes de sentarse y dedicarse a comer felizmente.

Media hora mas tarde nos encontrábamos en el volvo con dirección a la fiscalía de Seattle. Forks tenia una pequeña legislación legal pero mis padres nunca venían, decían que era un perdida de tiempo y preferían ir de una vez a donde la acción se mueve. Papa no había llamado así que supuse que tenia la mañana para mi y mi hermosa acompañante.

La cuidad se encontraba en total silencio. Seguramente por ser tan temprano y además era fin de semana. Mande un mensaje a la editorial avisando que llegaría a mas tardar las 10 de la mañana. Necesita tiempo con papa para ver la situación con bella. Al llegar al palacio de legislación bella me miro con ojos curiosos.

-¿aquí vive tu papa?- dijo mirando como entraban los abogados con sus trajes negros y su maletines de mano.

-no pequeña, el no vive aquí, pero trabaja aquí. Algo así como los hospitales y los doctores- ella parecía pensarlo un poco antes de asentir y tomar mi mano fuertemente contra la suya, sonreí al ver que no quería apartarse de mi lado. Conocía esa sensación.

Entramos en silencio mientras ella se dedicaba a mirar todo a su alrededor. Subimos por un elevador antes de llegar al piso donde mi padre suele trabajar. Me acerque a la secretaria que abrió la boca al verme, supongo que no se esperaba mi visita.

-¿señor Mansen?-pregunto con asombro.

-solo Edward Miranda- dije con una sonrisa- se encuentra papa?- pregunte mirando la puerta tras ella.

-el señor Mansen espera a alguien pero no sabia que eras a tu. Deja le comento- descolgó el teléfono y marco al numero que yo pienso era de papa.

-Señor Mansen, buenos días.. si… es solo que tiene una visita…. Es el Señor Mansen Jr.- me miro divertida mientras yo bufaba inconforme- si, bueno no precisamente solo- dijo mirando tranquilamente a la linda niña que se escondía en mis brazos, miraba todo curiosa pero sentía su duda.

-muy bien… yo le informo- colgó el teléfono y me miro con una sonrisa- bueno señor Mansen, creo que puede entrar- le sonreí de regreso y camine tomando a bella de la mano. Toque la puerta antes de entrar cuidadosamente al despacho de papa.

El estaba detrás de su escritorio con papeles en mano mirándolos atentamente. Subió un poco su mirada y me encontré con los ojos zafiro de Edward Mansen padre. Tenia cierta similitud con el, solo que mis ojos y el color de mi cabello lo saque de mi madre.

El me miro un poco inquieto por un minuto antes de posar sus ojos en la bella castaña refugiada en mis brazos. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y luego regreso la mirada a mi con claro gesto de confusión.

-Edward… me alegra verte hijo- me dijo mientras se paraba de su escritorio y se dirigía a mi con una sonrisa. Sus ojos aún esperaban una explicación pero yo solo me limite a estirar una de mis manos mientras la otra seguía pegada a la cintura de bella. Mi padre imito mi acción y nos dimos un apretón de manos, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto un poco delicado, pero antes de cualquier cosa debes entender algo- lo mire significadamente y el asintió en comprensión. Baje mi rostro un poco para captar la atención de bella.

-Bella él es mi papa, es Edward, Edward Mansen- dije con una sonrisa mientras ella pasaba su cara de la mía en claro gesto de confusión.

-él…¿el se llama igual que tu?-pregunto tratando de entender. Asentí con la cabeza antes de explicar- a veces lo padres le ponen el mismo nombre que ellos a sus hijos, hace muchos años eso hacían… algunos llegaban hasta el octavo o noveno hijo- abrió los ojos sorprendida y me miro por un largo minuto antes de hablar de nuevo.

-se parece mucho a ti…- dijo pensativa, se removió en mis brazos y giro su cuerpo para que nuestros rostros se encontraran- pero tus ojos son mas bonitos… me gusta mas el verde que el azul- dijo ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me sonroje ligeramente antes de apartar la mirada de ella y carraspear la garganta un poco incomodo- gracias pequeña- escuche como mi padre se reía tontamente tratando de ocultar su risa con tos.

-¿podrías sentarte un momento en el sillón?, tengo que hablar con mi padre de algo importante- ella giro su rostro y camino decidida hasta donde le había indicado, se entretuvo viendo el panorama del gran ventanal mientras veía a los autos y personas pasar, sus ojos eran expectantes y con un brillo curioso rodeando sus pozos chocolates. Sonreí atontando y me dirigí mas cerca de mi padre a darle un abrazo. Me lo correspondió de buena manera y me miro lleno de confusión por mi invitada sorpresa.

-tienes mucho que contarme Edward- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Suspire- lo se… veras, hace algunos días escuche ruido en la parte de atrás de mi casa. Al principio no le di importancia pero note que algo se movía en los arbustos y decidí ver que era, no te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando encontré a bella asustada, sucia, herida y confundida. No dude ni un segundo en ofrecerle mi ayuda. Desde ese día he estado al pendiente de ella y cada una de sus necesidades y he decidido que quiero que viva conmigo, pero bajo la tutoría de alguien mas- mi padre me miro arqueando una ceja y cambiando de posición de pie algo incomodo.

-¿acaso ella se escapo de su casa?, ¿la trataban mal? ¿abusaban de ella?- dijo en tono cortante. Negué con la cabeza y mire al techo por un minuto antes de regresar mis ojos a él.

-es mas complicado. Ella apareció con un horrible golpe en la cabeza y mucho miedo. Me costo un poco que ella confiara en mi y le hiciera prometer que no le haría daño. Cuando le pregunte de donde era y como se llamaba ella solo dijo "no se"- mi padre abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a bella.

-pero…¿cómo sabes que se llama bella?- pregunto aún en shock.

Sonreí como tonto mientras la miraba-se podría decir que así la bautice, no tenia nombre y necesitaba llamarla de algún modo, al principio le decía hermosa- me calle abruptamente cuando me di cuenta de mi metedura de pata.

Mi padre se cruzo de brazos, alzo una ceja y me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa- así que… ¿hermosa huh?- me sonroje ligeramente y desvíe mi mirada de su cara- puedo deducir de porque el nombre- dijo mirándola atentamente- aunque bella le queda bien, no veía el problema en seguir llamándola hermosa ¿o no Edward?- me ruborice mas y mire desafiante a mi padre.

-papa… por favor no seas como mama, no especules, eso no te queda- le dije frunciendo el ceño pero aun así apenado.

-lo siento hijo no pude evitarlo, llevo años sin verte y no aguante el no meterme contigo- dijo con una sonrisa. Dio un profundo respiro antes de mirarme seriamente.

- a todo esto, que necesitas exactamente?-pregunto con repentina curiosidad.

Me prepare para lo siguiente- mira, ella es mi responsabilidad ahora. Prometí cuidarla y no apartarme de su lado. Pero se que legalmente no soy apto para hacerme cargo de ella. Me preguntaba si había alguna manera de que pusieras a bella como una Cullen?- me miro algo extrañado- no quiero que sea Mansen porque no la considero mi hermana… es mucho mas que eso- me miro malicioso y me avergoncé de a donde pudieron parar sus pensamientos- no papa, ¿qué dijimos acerca de especular?- lo regañe, el solo alzo sus manos en defensa pero no se borraba la sonrisa de su rostro- además de que no quiero que mama o tu se preocupen por algo que es mi responsabilidad- observe a la belleza acostada en el sillón. Sus ojos estaba cerrados y estaba hecha un ovillo, parecía que dormía y no me sorprendía que lo hiciera ya que no fue su mejor noche.- me he encariñado mucho con ella, seria muy… insoportable no estar a su lado. Y creo que el sentimiento es reciproco.

Mi padre me miro un minuto antes de suspirar y verme a los ojos- Edward… ¿no seria mas fácil buscarle una familia ajena? Es mas sencillo que simplemente ponerla bajo nuestra tutela y que viva contigo- dijo serio.

Lo mire fijamente- hay algo que no sabes de todo esto- la mire melancólico antes de proseguir, sin apartar la mirada de ella- me sorprende que no hayas preguntado por su familia- dije triste.

Mi padre solo asintió- imagine que me lo dirías tarde o temprano- asentí a su comentario.

-veras… según el diagnostico de Charles, Bella esta bien físicamente, no tiene ninguna herida interna o enfermedad grave. Pero en lo que respecta su mente…- tome aire para darme fuerzas- la amnesia le provoco recrear su agresión en forma de pesadillas- mi padre abrió los ojos sorprendido- sehh… bueno ella no se perdió así como así, según entiendo por sus pesadillas alguien intento- me calle mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de calmarme, la furia que sentí en ese momento era indescriptible. Respire hondo antes de continuar- al parecer alguien intento matarla- escupí con veneno- no quiero dejarla desprotegida, y solo se siente segura a mi lado. Hoy se asusto bastante porque no estaba en la habitación con ella, solo me fui por un vaso con agua y la altero mucho la tormenta. Se que sus pesadillas están involucradas en eso también pero no puedo dejarla… entiende papa… simplemente no puedo- _y no quiero!, _agregue mentalmente, no creí relevante que mi padre supiera eso. Mi padre observo por un momento mas a bella antes de negar con la cabeza y mirarme serio.

-¿Haz pensado en la familia de esa muchacha?, ¿no crees que la están buscando?-dijo sonando sereno.

-esperaba que también me ayudaras con eso pero sin exponerla demasiado. Por el momento se quedaría con nosotros. Una vez encontremos a su familia ten por seguro que ella regresara con ellos- me dolió decir la ultima frase pero tenia que hacerlo. Era lo mejor para ella. Alce la mirada con fiereza- pero asegúrate de que sea su familia, no quiero dársela en bandeja de plata a quienes intentaron lastimarla- asintió firme y luego se paso una mano por el cabello.

-bien creo que es todo lo que necesito- dijo pensativo. Sacudió su cabeza y me miro arrogante- ¿sabes a quien deberías de ver no?- rodee mis ojos antes de sonreír con burla.

-se que tu quieres darte el placer de avisarle y luego reírte a mis espaldas por lo que haga- el solo mostró una amplia sonrisa marca "Mansen" y río quedamente.

-no me reiría a tus espaldas, no podría perderme ese espectáculo. Ten por seguro que lo haría en tus narices- me limite a reír.

Mi padre avanzo a la puerta y se giro a encararme- iré a avisarle, te aconsejo que despiertes a tu no-lo mire fríamente para que se callara, el solo levanto las manos rindiéndose- esta bien, esta bien. Solo estate preparado ¿si romeo?- y con eso salio disparado antes de que pudiera hacerle o decirle algo. Bufe molesto y me acerque a bella.

Acaricie su cabello con ternura antes de besarla en la mejilla- bella… pequeña despierta- ella se movió un poco incomoda antes de abrir sus ojos y mirarme fijamente. Se levanto de golpe, logrando que su cara pasara de crema a rojo, sonreí al ver el cambio de piel, se me antojaba adorable.

-OH, lo lamento, me dormí- se disculpo y luego volteo a ver a todos lados- ¿tu papa se fue?- pregunto frunciendo su ceño. Alice su arruguita con mi dedo y bese su nariz para que riera quedamente. No me decepciono cuando soltó una risita tonta.

-papa fue a buscar a alguien que quiere verme. No te preocupes, vuelve pronto- de pronto miro sus manos y jugo con sus dedos nerviosa. La mire extrañado y luego detuve su movimiento para que me hiciera caso.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunte preocupado.

Me miro tras sus pestañas- ¿le guste a tu papa?- pregunto tímida. Yo sonreí y la mire con dulzura. Esta niña me saca una sonrisa cada 5 minutos- pequeña puedo jurar por mi vida que le gustaste… y mucho. No creo que exista alguien a quien no le agrades- ella me sonrío tímida y decidió juguetear con mis dedos mientras esperábamos el regreso de papa. Paso alrededor de media hora en donde bella movía mis dedos de manera tierna mientras yo me dedicaba a verla. Era todo un placer visual. Eran demasiado linda para su bien, su timidez la hacia ver sexy en un modo difícil de explicar. Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos las puertas abrirse y dar paso a mi padre con una gran sonrisa mirándonos alternativamente. Le di una mirada amenazante, ¿por qué se empeñaba en creer que bella y yo éramos algo?, ¿por qué todo mundo piensa eso?.

-bueno, le explique lo mas exacto posible la historia y esta desesperada por verlos a los 2- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Entro una mujer con cabello cobrizo con enormes ojos verdes y mirada preocupada.

-Edward!- grito eufórica sacándome todo el aire con el abraso estrangulador que me dio. Le devolví el abraso con una mano ya que la otra todavía la tenia sujeta bella. Se separo un poco de mi y me miro con adoración.

-mi amor, gracias a dios de comunicas con nosotros. Estaba tan preocupada con tu mudanza, quería ir y apoyarte pero ese estupido juicio se atraso mas de lo esperado. ¿estas bien?- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara. Le di una gran sonrisa antes de besar su frente.

-si mama, estoy bien. No te preocupes, se que no debe ser fácil ser la fiscal del distrito. Lo comprendo-mire a bella quien la miraba fijamente. Le apreté la mano para llamar su atención. Me miro con ojos interrogantes.

-bella, ella es Elizabeth Mansen. Mi madre- dije con una sonrisa de orgullo antes de mirar fijamente a mi madre- mama, ella es bella…Cullen- dije con una sonrisa picara.

Mi madre miro a bella y luego le sonrío abiertamente- hola cariño!, Edward padre ya me había contado acerca de ti, debo admitir que se quedo corto… ¡eres bellísima querida!- bella se sonrojo y yo negué con la cabeza. Mi madre me miro suspicaz y luego sonrío con malicia- dios mío Edward! Debo admitir que tenia mis dudas pero… es perfecta! Dios no puedo esperar para ver a mis nietos, serán bellísimos… ahhh! Puedo imaginar el vestido de novia perfecto para ella-corte a mi madre antes de que me avergonzara mas.

Con la cara roja de pena le dije- MADRE! Por favor, deja de decir cosas. Nosotros no somos nada. Por favor, deja de acosar a bella… y TU DEJA DE REIRTE!- le dije molesto a mi padre que se reía a diestra y siniestra de la escena que mi madre estaba haciendo.

Mi madre hizo un puchero pero sus ojos no perdían ese brillo de determinación y su mirada me dijo que esto no había acabado.

Bella estaba escondida en mi hombro con las mejillas rojas y la mirada en el suelo. Por esta ocasión, ambos empatamos al tener el mismo color.

Suspire y mire a papa-¿ya le dijiste a Carlise?- asintió y luego hablo con voz queda- le he avisado de la situación y dice que hablara conmigo en el transcurso del día, me tome la molestia de empezar a hacer los tramites necesarios para llevar a cabo la "adopción". Esme esta complacida con saber de que tendrá una nueva hija y tiene deseos de ayudarla. Esta conciente de lo que le paso y quiere dar todo su apoyo a bella-

La aludida volteo a verme y sus ojos brillaron y me pregunto con voz contenida-¿eso quiere decir que ya tendré mama y papa?- sonreí y asentí. Se lanzo a mis brazos con un entusiasmo que nunca creí ver en su rostro. Mi sonrisa se hizo mas ancha y no me contuve a devolverle el abrazo y besar su cabeza.

Nuestro lindo momento fue interrumpido por el ensordecedor chillido de mi madre.

-DIOS! QUE MONOS!, ¿qué te parece Canadá para la luna de miel Edward? Estoy pensando que la boda debe ser en Chicago para no tener que gastar tanto en hoteles para nuestros familiares- canto mi madre pensativa dirigiéndose a mi papa.

Me limite a rodar los ojos y esconder mi cara en los cabellos de la hermosa Bella Cullen, sonrei tontamente cuando el apellido Mansen suplo al Cullen en mi mente, pero en ella no solo era Bella Mansen... sino Sra Bella Mansen.

* * *

awww acaso no es lindo edward confundido? ajajjaa lo se mantenme por derjarlo asi... pero lo iba a pober pior! ajajaj REVIEWS? ME LOS MERESCO? BESOS


	5. Chapter 5

**ven... no me tarde tanto... jiji bueno el cap. de coffe sweet machine ya esta subido para las que leen esta y la otra historia... las amo dejen review please..! disfruten el show!

* * *

Mi Nueva Familia**

-cuídala mucho Edward, se ve que es una niña adorable- me decía mi madre que tenía abrazada a bella con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada del palacio de Justicia en donde mis padres se despedían de la hermosa castaña que tengo por inquilina prometiéndole verla pronto.

- no tienes ni porque decírmelo. Ten por seguro que estará sana y salvo conmigo- le dije con una sonrisa-

Mi padre alzo los brazos y me atrapo en un gran abrazo, yo le correspondí riendo con ganas.

-ni que me fuera a la guerra para recibir un abrazo como este- dije divertido.

-no discutas con tu padres- se separo y me sonrío- hable con Carlise y me dijo que te veía en una cafetería del centro de la cuidad. Todos estarán ahí para recibir a la nueva integrante Cullen. Como el caso de Bella es delicado tal vez tarde un poco mas legalizar algunos papeles, pero eso lo arreglo con tu tío. Cuídense mucho los 2 y Edward, se prudente, no creo que la gente vea bien lo que pasa en la familia- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo mire confundido y fruncí el ceño- papa, ¿de que hablas?-

-hijo se supone que Bella es tu prima, no debes tratarla con si fuera tu pareja como lo haces ahora. Se vería extraño- mi cara enrojeció con ese comentario.

Mi madre decidió actuar por mi dándole un manotazo en la nuca a papa- Edward Mansen! Deja de avergonzar a mi hijo!- grito frunciéndole el ceño- si mi niño quiere demostrarle amor a su prometida tú no debes negárselo- dijo muy arrogantes. Solo rodee y abrí mis brazos para Bella.

-vamos pequeña, todavía debemos pasar a la oficina a dejar unos trabajos- ella asintió y le di un beso a mis padres antes de correr al refugio de mi cuerpo. La abrase de la cintura mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y escondía su rostro en mi pecho. Bese la cima de su cabeza y me gire a ver a mi padres que tenían miradas maliciosas- no vemos, tratare de llamarte mas tarde para ver como va el caso- dicho esto, nos di media vuelta y caminamos en dirección al volvo.

Le abrí la puerta a Bella y ella entro feliz mientras sacudía su mano en dirección a mis padres.

El regreso fue silencioso, Bella se la pasaba cantando la mayoría de las canciones que sonaban en la radio. Pensé por un momento que su memoria estaba regresando de a poco. Las canciones eran el primer paso, no eran tan difíciles, pero necesitaba ayuda profesional para poder saber quien es Bella en realidad. Recordé que el novio de Alice era psicólogo y tal vez estaría interesado en el caso de mi niña.

Llegamos alrededor de las 10 de mañana a mi trabajo. Ayude a bajar a bella y le sujete la mano con fuerza. La mayoría de los internos y compañeros que tengo no son tan corteses ,por decirlo de alguna manera, con ninguna dama. No quería que Bella tuviera un mal rato así que daré a entender de que ella viene conmigo.

Caminamos lentamente mientras se abrían las puertas del edificio, inmediatamente toda la población masculina giro su rostro para posarla en el bello ángel que estaba a mi lado. Suspire frustrado ya que todos la miraban descaradamente de arriba abajo. La presione mas a mi costado y caminamos hacia el elevador. Como si fuera fiesta todos "casualmente" tenían que entrar en el mismo elevador que nosotros. Rodé los ojos a su estupida escusa y abrace a bella de su espalda haciendo que esta chocara con mi pecho y mis brazos se fueran directo a su estomago.

Sentí la incomodidad en su cuerpo por todas la miradas que recibía. Acerque mis labios a su oreja y susurre para ella- ¿estas bien cariño?- ella giro su rostro y se quedo observando mis ojos por un largo rato. No podía desprender mi mirada de la suya y eso pareció no importarle. Después de un minuto ella me sonrío deslumbrándome y acurruco su cara en mi cuello, deje mi barbilla en su hombro mientras acariciaba su estomago con delicadeza.

Después de los 5 minutos mas insoportables de mi vida salimos del elevador rumbo a mi oficina con nuestros acompañantes pisándonos los talones. Me gire bruscamente para hacerles cara y les gruñí mostrando mis dientes de forma amenazante. La mayoría se encogió y se retiro pausadamente mientras otros solo se quedaban parados mirándome ceñudos. Reanude el paso y seguí directo hacia mi oficina, Rebecca ya me esperaba ahí.

-Hola Edward, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Miro con curiosidad a Bella y luego soltó unas risitas- Mansen.. sabes que no esta permitido traer a tu novia al trabajo, es muy arrogante de tu parte- la mire molesto y ella solo saco la lengua.

-¿esta Armando?, quiero entregarle algunos escritos que me pidió revisar- cambie rápido de tema, no quería que especulara mas de lo que ya hacia.

-si esta, pero no se si esta ocupado. Tenia unos clientes insatisfechos por el trabajo de Newton, creo que nos acaba de costar unos mmm... ¿30 mil dólares?- dijo irónica.

Gemí audiblemente, seguro estaba de un humor de perros y lo mas probable es de que me diera trabajo extra para recuperarnos de ese error. No se porque no despedían a ese idiota… ahh si, es la ventaja de ser el hijo del dueño.

Tome a Bella de la mano y me acerque para tocar suavemente la puerta. Escuche un seco "adelante" y entre con cautela a la oficina. Camine a paso lento y puse a Bella detrás de mi, protegiéndola, ese hombre es de temer molesto.

-Buenos días señor Newton, no lo interrumpo mucho, solo quería entregarle mi trabajo de la semana y ver si había algo nuevo para mi- dije calmado.

Se froto la cara con su mano derecha y soltó un pesado suspiro- si Mansen, de hecho tengo un par de escritos para ti… como son mas ten por seguro que te daré mas tiempo y claro te pagare lo que valen, ¡el triple si es necesario!, pero debemos entregar esos escritos bien revisados. No quiero cometer mas errores- la resignación era palpable en su tono.

Le di una sonrisa calida y me acerque para entregarle mi trabajo y recoger lo que había en su escritorio. Noto la presencia de Bella cuando me moví hacia un lado para poner todos lo papeles en una caja ya que seria difícil llevarlos sueltos.

-¿quién es esta hermosa señorita Mansen?- pregunto dándole una amigable sonrisa a mi niña. Bella giro su atención hacia el hombre y luego me miro esperando una respuesta. Me reí quedito y me acerque a ella rodeándola con mi brazo.

-bella, te presento al señor Armando Newton, es mi jefe. Señor Newton ella es Bella… una prima lejana- dije con una sonrisa.

Me miro con una ceja alzada- ¿Prima lejana?, no recuerdo que la hayas mencionado antes Mansen-

-bueno… ella es hija de Carlise y Esme y lo de lejana se podría decir que es por sus orígenes-

-ahh entiendo, ¿adoptada no?- me limite a asentir- bueno me alegra que tus tíos quieran expandir su familia, me recuerda al alguien… - se quedo pensativo- bueno pero eso debe ser porque para mi todas las mujeres hermosas se parecen en algo… son imposibles de olvidar- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza y reí de su ocurrencia.

Bella me miro por un minuto y luego sonrió de vuelta a Armando al ver que confiaba en él, dio un paso adelante y estiro su mano.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Bella Cullen, es un placer- dio una de esas deslumbradoras sonrisas y pude ver como el señor Newton caía en su hechizo mientras le regresaba la sonrisa. Tomo su mano y la estrecho con suavidad.

-es un placer señorita Bella, debo decir que usted es encantadora- mi niña se sonrojo pero no borro su sonrisa.

De pronto, la puerta fue abierta por el dolor de cabeza del señor Newton.

-papa sabes si Rebecca mando las cartas al abogado- paro su comentario cuando poso su arrogantes ojos en Bella, cerro la puerta lentamente mientras se peinaba el cabello y sonreía "coquetamente".

-no hijo todavía me hace falta verificar algunos detalles- dijo algo molesto por la entrada de su hijo, creo que en este momento no era su persona favorita.

El resto importancia a su padre y se acerco asechando a Bella en cada paso que daba. Tomo su delicada mano y puso sus sucios labios en ella. Mi lado posesivo salio a flote y todo lo que pude hacer fue gruñirle mientras mi mente gritaba "Mía", me asuste ¿qué rayos pasa conmigo?.

-un gusto nena, me llamo Mike Newton pero para la señoritas es Mickey- Bella lo miro mal y alejo su mano de el y se apresuro a llegar a mi lado. La abrase con fuerza y deje escapar tomo mi aliento en su cabello marcando lo mío. Me volví a asustar de mis actos, ¿desde cuando era ella mía?.

-Mansen.. ¿que haces abrazado de mi futura esposa?- dijo mirándome ceñudo. Mi gruñido resonó por toda la habitación cuando soltó esas palabras. Primero lo mato antes de dejarle tocar a mi ángel otra vez.

Bella jalo del cuello de mi camisa para llamar mi atención.

-Edward, quiero irme, ese señor no me agrada, además huele mal y su sonrisa me da miedo- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero de niña chiquita. Mire la cara Mike que era de indignación y ala vez de shock. Me reí de él y estaba tentado a sacarle la lengua mientra abrazaba mas fuerte a mi Bella.

Woahhh! ¿desde cuando dejo de ser Bella para ser "mi" Bella?

-pronto cariño, solo deja termino esto, ¿de acuerdo?- suspiro resignada pero se rehúso a separarse de mi viendo recelosamente a Mike.

-perdona a mi hijo Bella, tiende a hablar de mas y no mantiene sus pensamientos para él- sonrío avergonzado mirando a Bella- bueno Mansen, eso es todo por hoy. Tomate el tiempo que necesites para terminar los escritos, se que harás un bueno trabajo hijo- me palmeo el hombro y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio.

Me despedí de él y saque casi a rastras a Bella, no la quería en presencia de esa escusa de hombre que es Mike.

Desgraciadamente me intervino en la entrada del elevador.

-hablaba en serio Mansen suelta a mi mujer- tomo bruscamente el brazo de Bella y la giro hacia él, Bella grito y empezó a golpear a Newton asustada.

-cálmate, se buena esposa y déjate mandar- gruño Mike

-EDWARD!- grito bella al borde la histeria, no necesite mas para acercarme con furia a Mike y empujarlo bruscamente hasta que su cuerpo choco con la pared.

Mi voz fue baja y amenazante- solo atrévete a tocarla una vez mas…- lo deje caer al suelo y corrí a levantar a Bella. Tenia una expresión de miedo total y el muy maldito dejo una marcas en la delicada piel de mi Bella.

Me acerque a ella y bese su brazo- no pasa nada, tranquilízate, no te tocara otra vez- la abrase de la cintura y la acerque mas a mi. Camine con paso rápido antes de que no aguantara y regresara a matar a ese idiota.

-esto no se queda así Masen!- grito a mi espalda, escuche como Armando gritaba un par de cosas, creo que presencio la escena pero nada mas me importaba, solo dejar a salvo a mi niña.

Una vez en el auto le abrí la puerta y la senté en el asiento. Me puse en cuchillas y acaricie su brazo herido.

-¿estas bien?, no quiero que te guardes nada, si te duele mucho por favor dímelo- en sus ojos había miedo, y yo quería que eso desapareciera.

-quiero ir a casa- sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos.

-shhh, tranquila, no va a pasarte nada, confía en mi- me odie a mi mismo por dejar que esto ocurriera, si hubiera prestado mas atención en ella en vez de esa tonta caja…

me regañe mentalmente ya que olvide la caja en la entrada del elevador.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y bese su frente- regreso en un minuto, debo volver por unas cosas. ¿estarás bien 5 min. Sola?- asintió y me dio una tímida sonrisa.

Estuve a punto de tomar el elevador cuando vi a Rebecca salir de él con mi caja en mano. Le agradecí con la mirada y bese su mejilla tomando la caja.

-gracias, no quería subir ya que era capaz de cumplir mi amenaza-

-eso pensé, no te preocupes el señor Newton le esta dándole la regañada del siglo, es de risa- sonrío con malicia- debo volver al trabajo, que tengas buen día Mansen- sacudió su mano en forma de saludo y entro rápidamente al elevador.

Regrese al volvo y vi que Bella se había quedado dormida, sonreí por su ternura. Deje la caja en el asiento trasero y me apresure a ir ala cafetería donde se supone veremos a Carlise.

Una hora mas tarde estábamos aparcando fuera del local. Me acerque a Bella y acaricie su mejilla con suavidad. Se removió un poco pero no abrió los ojos. Me acerque un poco mas hasta que mis labios estuvieron en su mejilla y susurre:

-Bella, ya llegamos, despierta mi niña- suavemente abrió sus ojos para mirarme con esos profundos pozos chocolates. Me dio una sonrisa mientras se tallaba un ojo con su mano.

-¿dónde estamos?- estaba algo desorientada y trataba de ver todo a la vez.

-es una cafetería, mis tíos estarán aquí, ¿recuerdas?, quieren conocer a su nueva hija- sus ojos brillaron con emoción y empezó a aplaudir contenta. Sonreí y salí del auto para abrirle para puerta.

Entramos tomados de la mano y busque con la mirada alguna señal de vida de mi familia. No los vi en ninguna mesa, así que nos dirigí a una cerca de la puerta para poder verlos cuando llegaran.

-¿quieres algo mientras esperamos a mis tíos?- lo pensó por un minuto antes de ver con atención un pastel de chocolate que había en la mesa de enfrente.

-¿puedo comer uno de esos?- pregunto apuntando al pastel.

-puedes tener todo lo que tu quieras, ¿solo eso?- me levante para ordenar su pastel.

-un vaso con leche- dijo con una sonrisa. Se la devolví divertido y me dirigí al mostrador.

-¿me podría servir un pastel de chocolate y un vaso con leche por favor?- pedí amablemente.

La dependienta me miro por un minuto y vatio sus pestañas coquetamente- ¿algo mas que necesite?-dijo un poco mas amable de lo que debería.

Decidí ponerla en su lugar- no, pero tal vez mi novia si, no hemos comido mucho en la mañana- me gire viendo como Bella miraba alegremente a al gente pasar por el ventanal. La chica la miro molesta y se fue a pedir nuestra orden, reí divertido y espere pacientemente mi orden.

No negare que sentí una agradable sensación cuando comente que Bella era mi novia. Saudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, eso no estaba bien. Ella es solo una niña, no podía estar pensando en esas cosas, menos ahora. Mi prioridad era protegerla y averiguar mas de ella, no dejare que mis hormonas me controlen como un chiquillo de 17 años, ¡por dios si tengo 22!

Respire hondo y deje que mi mente se calmara un poco. La dependienta volvió con el pedido de Bella, le pague, y regrese con mi niña.

Me miro con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su pastel y su vaso de leche frente a ella. Se acerco a mi y me beso la mejilla antes de probar de su pastel.

Pasamos alrededor de 20 minutos hablando mientras su pastel se hacia mas pequeño.

De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro que me hizo quitar la mirada de la hermosa mujer frente a mi.

-debo decírtelo, es aun mas hermosa de lo que imagine- dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

Me levante del asiento y abrase con fuerza a Esme.

-te hecho de menos mi niño- me reí de sus palabras

-cuantas veces debo decirles que no soy un niño, ya estoy grande como para tener niñera ¿no crees?- me sonrío antes de besar mi mejilla y ver atentamente a Bella.

-tu debes de ser Bella. Mucho gusto me llamo Esme Cullen- un brillo de comprensión paso por sus hermosos ojos antes de parase y mirar atentamente a Esme.

-¿eres mi mama?-

Esme respondió con una gran sonrisa- si, ahora yo soy tu mama- Bella corrió a abrazar a Esme mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente.

-eres muy bonita- dijo bella con una sonrisa.

-y tu querida eres preciosa-

-no podría estar mas de acuerdo- la mirada que me dio Esme me hizo sonrojarme pero no pude evitar comentar aquello, de verdad ella era preciosa.

-bueno ahora solo hay que esperar a Carlise y a tus hermanos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

No tardo ni 5 segundos en decir aquello antes de que una pequeña cosa negra pasara rápidamente y abrazara con fuerza a Bella.

-AHHHHH! POR FIN! ERES TU!- grito una emocionada Alice.

Bella la miro algo asustada y en sus ojos pedía ayuda. Le di una sonrisa para que se calmara pero aun así no correspondió al abrazo.

-hija, cálmate, vas a terminar asustándola- Alice se separo de ella y miro feo a Esme. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella antes de tomar sus manos y empezar a dar saltitos.

-me llamo Alice y seré tu nueva hermana, veras como te vas a divertir, iremos juntas de compras, nos peinaremos, no maquillaremos, hablaremos de chicos… será GENIAL!- Bella aun tenia pánico en la mirada pero le brindo una sonrisa tímida a mi prima.

En eso entro un joven de apariencia serena y con una sonrisa amable, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules demostraban adoración al ver a Alice. Supuse que el seria el famoso Jasper.

Alice giro su cuerpo y corrió a abrazar al joven rubio mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella… él es mi novio Jasper Hale, Jazz ella es mi nueva hermana Bella, ¿verdad que es bonita?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-si amor, es muy linda- respondió besando el cabello negro de Alice que miraba feliz a Bella.

Me miro por un segundo antes de aplaudir y saltar a mi cuerpo.

-PRIMO!, te extrañe- me reí de su energía y le devolví el abrazo con cariño. Se bajo de un salto y me arrastro hasta su novio.

-Ed, el es Jasper, Jazz mi primo favorito- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Edward, un placer- dije estrechando su mano con la mía.

-el placer es mío- contesto con una sonrisa.

Nuestro saludo fue interrumpido por el grito que soltó Bella. Me voltee a verla y estaba a mitad de un abrazo de oso de Emmett.

-HOLA HERMANITA!, ¿así que tu eres la nueva hermana a quien yo debo de cuidar? Eres muy pequeña- dijo Emmett mirando tiernamente a Bella, quien estaba atrapada en sus enormes brazos.

-Emmett podrías bajar a Bella, lo ultimo que quiero es que se lastime- dije con un tono de suplica en mi voz.

-que sobre protector Eddie- dijo bufando pero dejando a Bella en el suelo, me acerque a ella, ya que se le notaba algo incomoda.

-Bella, él es tu hermano mayor, su nombre es Emmett. Pero puedes decirle oso, va mas con su personalidad-bromee viendo malicioso a Emmett.

-déjalo, solo esta celoso porque yo soy mas guapo- dijo arrogante. Bella lo miro ceñudo antes de abrazar mi cintura.

-Edward es lindo- dijo tajante la pequeña.

Después de ese comentario, las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos, en especial la de Emmett que atrajo la atención de medio local. Use todas mis fuerzas para no sonrojarme y concentre mi mirada en la pequeña castaña que me veía intensamente.

Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie- tu mi niña, eres preciosa- se sonrojo ligeramente y se acurruco mas a mi pecho.

-¿y yo estoy pintada o que?- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. Rosalie era la novia de Emmett, no tengo idea de cómo una mujer tan inteligente como ella termino optando por Emmett. Pero a pesar de aquello se querían mucho y mi primo mostraba adoración por ella.

-Rose, ella es Bella, la nueva hermana de Alice y Emmett. Bells, ella es Rosalie, novia de Emmett-

-y hermana de Jasper- abrí mis ojos en señal de sorpresa, no imagine aquello.

-parece que ya todos conocen a todos- dijo Carlise entrando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se la devolví feliz y mire a Bella quien lo veía atentamente.

-cariño, él es Carlise, es tu nuevo Papa- dije con una sonrisa viendo sus ojos brillar.

Carlise se acerco a ella y extendió sus brazos para que Bella se acercara- hola hija, es un placer conocerte-

Bella me miro como pidiéndome permiso y yo la empuje suavemente para influirle valor. Se acerco a Carlise y paso sus brazos por su cintura escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

Sonreí feliz, me sentía dichoso al decir que ella era parte de mi familia.

-TENGO UNA NUEVA HERMANA!- grito Alice feliz.

Me acerque a Esme y mire a todos atentamente.

-ya saben la historia de Bella ¿no?- todos borraron su sonrisa por una mirada triste.

Esme fue la primera en hablar- es imperdonable que alguien quisiera hacerle daño, ¡dios santo, es una criatura!, ni siquiera se ve peligrosa, es inaudito e insultante que le hicieran aquello-

-debemos tener mucho cuidado cuando salgamos con ella, probablemente habrá gente que quiera terminar el trabajo y tenemos que estar alertas- todos miraron a Jasper y asentimos en aprobación.

-matare a cualquiera que intente lastimar a mi hermanita- hablo un Emmett molesto.

-estoy de acuerdo y pido el primer golpe- dije serio.

-bueno no nos pongamos negativos- hablo Carlise con Bella aun en brazos. Me sentí feliz que ella este aceptando a mas persona es su frágil corazón. Estaba orgulloso de ella.

-tienes razón, por ahora será mejor mantenernos alerta pero sin asustar a esta hermosa señorita- dije mirando a Bella con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

-bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a casa?, tengo que preparar la cena para mi nueva hija- hablo una emocionada Esme

la cara de Bella entro en pánico y corrió a abrazarme con fuerzas.

-yo quiero estar con Edward- su abrazo se hizo mas fuerza y sentí su cuerpo temblar a causa del miedo. Trate de tranquilizarla antes de que tuviera un ataque de histeria.

-tranquila hermosa, tu te iras conmigo ¿recuerdas?, Esme solo habla de una comida en familia, nada va a alejarme de ti cariño- acaricie su cabello con ternura.

-¿no te alejaras de mi lado?-

-nunca amor, nadie lo hará jamás- bese su cabello y la abrase sellando mi promesa.

Y en eso tenia razón. Nada ni nadie me va a alejar de su lado, esta pequeña se había vuelto parte de mi que era doloroso el estar lejos de ella. Me causaba dolor físico el solo pensarlo. Una vez calmada salimos tranquilamente para dirigirnos a casa de mis tíos. Todos tenia sonrisas burlonas al ver que no me separaba de Bella, pero poco me importaba lo que pensaban. Yo era feliz en sus brazos y mientras ella también lo fuera, la abrazaría tanto como me fuera posible. Ella ahora era mi vida y no permitiría que algo le haga daño, primero muerto antes de verla sufrir.

* * *

review señoritas? las quiero las veo la proxima semana!


	6. Chapter 6

**ola chicas! regrese! jejej ven no me tarde tanto... dentro de unos dias le toca a coffee asi que para las que me siguen en la otra historia no se desesperen... ya viene lo bueno ajjaja. ste cap. son para todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejarme review.. es lindo que me tomen en cuenta en sus favoritos pero me es mas significativo un mensajini... ya saben para saber de mis errores! aajaj bueno disfruten el show! no tomen personal lo de los reviews! solo fue mi propio review para ustedes!**

its show time!

**

* * *

Ayudando**

Miraba atentamente como Bella se balanceaba de un lado a otro en el columpio cerca del lago. Hace aproximadamente una hora que llegamos a casa de mis tíos, Esme se encontraba en la cocina preparando una cena especial para su nueva hija. Los chicos habían decidido entretener un rato a Bella para poder ganar su confianza. Alice no tuvo mucha suerte, intento hacerle modelar unos 30 conjuntos diferente alegando que era lo mas "divertido" que existe. La cara de horror de mi niña no tenía comparación; se refugio inmediatamente en mis brazos mirando con miedo a su nueva hermana. Alice intento convencerla, pero al final Esme logro hacerla entrar en razón justificando que Bella necesitaba confiar en ellos y asustándola no conseguirían nada.

Por otro lado, Emmett trato de tranquilizar la situación convenciendo a Bella de jugar en el jardín. El brillo en los ojos de mi niña era hermoso al ver la cantidad de flores que Esme cuida y el impresionante lago que adornaba la parte trasera de la casa. Se conservaban algunos juegos de cuando mis primos eran pequeños. Bella se había estado divirtiendo con la casa del árbol, el patio de juegos, las canchas y recientemente con los columpios.

-Ho BELLIE! HAGAMOS COMPETENCIA CON BARCOS!- gritaba un entusiasmado Emmett. Tenia 2 enormes barcos a control en sus manos y estaba sentado al estilo indio en la orilla del lago.

-Emmett ni se te ocurra!- grite en su dirección con el ceño fruncido.

-tranquilo Eddie, no le va a pasar nada. Ni que fuera de cristal- estuve a punto de ir a buscar a Bella cuando sentí el brazo de mi tía sobre mis hombros.

-tranquilo mi amor, solo jugara un rato. No se va a lastimar- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-se que no se hará daño, pero no quiero que se moje. El clima no es de lo mas agradable y un resfriado es lo ultimo que necesita- murmure sentándome de nuevo.

Esme beso el tope de mi cabeza y acaricio mi cabello.

Suspire mientra veía fijamente como mi niña chillaba emocionada porque su barco iba a la delantera. Verla tan contenta me saco una sonrisa y una sensación agradable en el pecho.

-te tiene en su bolsillo- no era una pregunta. Me gire para poder ver a Carlise.

-se podría decir que si. Me cautivo desde que la vi por primera vez- sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a colorearse.

-se ve que ella te quiere mucho-

-creo que solo me ve como su escudo humano o algo así. Pero incluso si fuera de esa manera no me molesta-

-Edward… ten mas fe. Esta claro que Bella te adora. Créeme que eres mas para ella que un simple guardaespaldas-

-estoy de acuerdo con Carlise. Sus ojitos se ponen felices cuando te ve. Algo así como su dios- Jasper me miro con una sonrisa al terminar de hablar.

Rodé los ojos- creo que ser su dios es demasiado- murmure torpemente.

Ambos hombres rodaron sus ojos y dijeron un "como digas" mientras compartían sonrisas burlonas.

-Carlise, deja de meterte con mi niño- advirtió Esme jalando su oreja juguetonamente.

Minutos mas tarde entro una sonriente Rosalie seguida de una duende saltarina.

-al parecer Emmett ya encontró con quien compartir juguetes- Rosalie miro la escena del lago con una tierna sonrisa.

-aun no puedo creer que no quisiera probarse los lindos conjuntos que le compre, ¡mira nada mas que trapos lleva!- dijo Alice enfurruñándose.

Salí en defensa de mi ángel- de que hablas Alice, ella esta preciosa con lo que usa-

Rodó los ojos- esto es claro ejemplo de que los hombres no saben nada de moda-

-amores- Esme llamo nuestra atención- al parecer tendremos tormenta, comeremos en el comedor dentro de la casa, les sugiero entrar antes de que pesquen algún resfrío- se giro para mirar su esposo- Carlise, ¿podrías encender la calefacción?, no quiero que mis niños pasen frío- Carlise asintió y se dirigió al interior de la enorme casa de los Cullens.

-BELLI ATRAPALA- grito Emmett mientras le aventaba a mi niña un balón de Americano. Bella corrió para atraparlo con la vista concentrada en él. Al parecer iba tan concentrada que no se fijo en donde pisaba, termino resbalándose y cayendo al frío lago.

-BELLA!- grite con pánico mientras corría en su dirección. Mi pequeña estaba tirada sosteniéndose con sus brazos temblando de frío. Su cabello se le pagaba en la cara y espalda, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y sus antes rojos labios ahora estaban morados, su piel lucia casi fantasmal.

Mire a Emmett con pura rabia y no me contuve en darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ¿a quien le importa que sea mas grande que yo?- ¡como se te ocurre lanzarle esa cosa estando ella tan cerca del lago! ¡Emmett ERES UN IDIOTA- grite verdaderamente molesto. No tardaron en llegar los demás, Rosalie y Alice se turnaron para pegarle también al bobo de Em.

Me gire rápidamente para sacar a Bella del agua y atraerla a mi pecho. Su piel estaba tan helada con un hielo. Me preocupe y la lleve corriendo a la casa.

-ESME!- mi voz sonó un poco angustiada.

Esme salió de la cocina mirando a Bella con expresión horrorizada- o dios! Que te paso mi amor- se acerco a mi lado acariciando la fría piel de mi ángel- santo cielo cariño estas helada- dicho esto se separo y corrió escaleras arriba.

Me senté en un sofá de la sala con Bella en mi regazo. No dejaba de temblar y mi preocupación iba en aumento. Me quite el suéter que llevaba puesto y empecé a frotar sus hombros y su cara con él- vamos mi niña, ya tranquila. Te sentirás mejor en un minuto- me miro tras sus pestañas y castaño en respuesta.

No lo pensé mucho y la lleve al piso de arriba metiéndola en el primer baño que vi. Deje a Bella en el borde de la tina mientras llenaba esta de agua hirviendo. Una vez listo hasta el tope, quite sus botas y la metí con todo y ropa puesta. Me arrodille en la bañera y con una esponja comencé a rociarla con agua por todo su cuerpo. Sentí alivio total cuando dejo de temblar.

-puedo pasar- la dulce voz de mi tía me llamo desde la puerta.

Solo asentí mientras notaba como poco a poco la piel de Bella regresaba a ser crema y rosas.

-desde aquí puedo yo cariño. La desvestiré y me asegurare de que no pase frío. Espera abajo con los demás. Te prometo que esta en buena manos- le di una pequeña sonrisa, me levante de mi lugar y le bese la frente antes de salir del baño cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Suspire y me talle la cara con las manos. De verdad me asuste, aun puedo sentir el desenfrenado palpitar de mi corazón. Me lleve la mano al pecho y suspire fuertemente, sacando todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Desordene mi cabello en frustración y baje a la sala con paso perezoso y mirada cabizbaja.

La sala estaba completamente vacía. Escuche voces que salían de la cocina, así que aventure que todos estaban ahí. Me senté en el sillón de 2 piezas y deje mis codos descansar en mis rodillas mientras hundía la cara en mis manos. Trate de calmarme y pensar positivamente, lo peor que puede pasar es que se resfríe… eso no es tan malo. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos antes de escuchar pasos en la escaleras. Levante la vista y lo que enfoque me hizo sonreír.

Bella traía puesto un enorme pantalón de chándal, seguramente de Esme, le quedaba un poco holgado pero se ajustaba bien de las caderas; el suéter que tenía era probablemente mío, llevaba unas lindas calcetas de lunares coloridos y estaba cubierta por una enorme manta. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y me veía tímidamente.

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunte abriendo mis brazos para que ella se acercara a mi.

Se paro en seco y me miro con duda en sus ojos -¿no estas molesto conmigo?-

Ante eso solo pude verla perplejo- ¿te que hace pensar eso Bella, aquí el único tonto por hacerte enfermar es Emmett- ella hizo un puchero antes de sentarse en mi regazo y acomodarse en mi cuerpo.

-no atrape la pelota…- murmuro después de un rato.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza y bese el tope de su cabeza- no importa- dije restándole importancia al juego, su cuerpo no dejaba los temblores por completo- lo único que importa es hacerte entrar en calor, no quiero que te de una hipotermia o algo peor- finalice acariciando su espalda, tratando de crear fricción.

Me acomode a lo largo del sofá, colocando su pequeño cuerpo contra mi pecho y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Le acaricie el cabello y espere a que su cuerpo se relajara.

-me diste un susto- susurre cerrando los ojos.

-perdón- paso un minuto en donde no dijimos nada hasta que note algo diferente en el cuerpo de Bella. Gemí en frustración cuando analice lo que podría ser.

Separe mi mano de su cuerpo para tocar su frente.

-cariño, creo que tienes fiebre- murmure conteniéndome… maldito seas Emmett pensé en mi fuero interno.

-¿y eso es malo?- pregunto mirándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

-un poco… te pondrás un poco débil y tal vez no salgas de la cama, te puedo asegurar que no es agradable estar enfermo- bese su frente- pero serán unos días, además yo estaré en casa para cuidarte- por fin servia de algo el que yo trabajara en casa.

Esme salio de la cocina para mirarnos con ternura- es hora de comer mis niños-

-creo que será algo limitado, Bella tiene temperatura y me preocupa que la comida le caiga mal-

-OH mi vida, bueno, trata de comer un poco de carne. Si no te hace bien te haré una sopa, nada mejor para la fiebre que una sopa caliente- dijo acariciando su cabello- pero antes que nada- se separo de nuestro lado para girar su cabeza y gritar- Carlise!, ¿podrías venir un momento?-

a los pocos minutos vino Carlise con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia Bella- veo que Emmett se paso- me limite a bufar y esconder mi cara en el cabello de Bella, tratando de no alterarme- por las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados puedo decir que tendrá un resfriado- quito algunos mechones de su cara para tocarle la frente- y un poco de fiebre… nada que unas pastillas no alivien. Pero antes de eso, señorita, debes comer ¿OK?-termino con una paternal sonrisa.

Asintió débilmente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Estaba por despertarla cuando Carlise alzo la mano.

-deja que duerma un momento, su cuerpo necesita reposo después de ese baño y ese encuentro con agua helada. Déjala descansar hasta que terminemos la cena. Vendremos a verlos dentro de un rato- dicho esto, ambos se fueron en dirección a la cocina.

Suspire y mire la ventana empañada por el clima. Mis pensamientos no me llevaban a ningún lado, era como si en mi mente no hubiera nada.

-tratas de resolver un conflicto interno- la voz de Jasper me sobresalto, gire mi cabeza par ver que estaba sentado en el sofá frente a nosotros.

Lo mire confundido ante sus palabras.

-por la manera en que fruncías el ceño, tenias los ojos fijos en la lluvia y apretabas tus puños contra el cojín, imagine que tenias un debate con tu otro "yo"- su cara era tranquila, pero su mirada intensa- ¿hay algo que desees compartir?-

-no me psicoanalices Jasper- murmure- no es precisamente por mi persona que estoy preocupado- me quede callado un momento antes de continuar- ¿sabes sobre las pesadillas de Bella?-

me miro con una sonrisa antes de asentir.

-veras, se que tal vez esto no sea lo mas profesional, pero necesito a alguien que ella conozca para que entre en confianza. Sus pesadillas van de mal en peor y me preocupa que quede en un estado de… mmm bueno creo que tu tendrás el diagnostico adecuado para ello-la suplica en mi voz era evidente.

-la locura es sobrevalorada. Su mente trabaja a mil y no le permitirá disfrutar de la vida por miedo a que sus pesadillas se materialicen. Decir que se volverá loca es burdo, pero para los usuarios así será- habló en tono profesional.

-¿qué puedo hacer?- susurre acariciando el cabello del delicado ángel en mis brazos. No quería ni imaginar en las consecuencias de sus malos sueños, seria la peor experiencia para ambos.

-hasta donde puedo ver, sus pesadillas son producto de algún recuerdo reprimido. Hasta donde había entendido, ella llego a recordar parte del ataque esa noche. Creo que esa noche la tiene escondida en alguna parte de su cabeza y se niega a salir por lastimarse a ella misma, de ahí a que sufra amnesia. Creo que todo este problema tiene orígenes de su niñez, de donde podemos analizar fue este asunto del secuestro-homicidio- dijo dejándome atónito.

-¡¿estas diciendo que sus padres tienen que ver con su casi asesinato?- pregunte realmente alterado.

-no insinúo nada Edward, pero piénsalo por un minuto. Una persona normal, pierde la noción del evento dependiendo a cuanto haya demorado. En una victima de violación, la violación queda fuera de su mente tratando de reprimir el suceso para que esto no la atormente. Bella olvido prácticamente quien es, debo suponer que su infancia no fue del todo grata. Trata de sanarse así misma olvidando aquello que le causa dolor, y creo que eso es toda su vida pasada-

-¿cómo haremos para que recuerde quien es sin alterarla?- pregunte preocupado.

Suspiro audiblemente antes de continuar- debo serte sincero, no seré su persona favorita, le haré recordar cosas que bien podrían ser las mas dolorosas de su vida. Pero debo advertirte desde ahora que es por su bien. Se que si estuviera en mis manos le enseñaríamos una mejor vida que la que tenia antes. Pero ella tiene derecho a saber quien es y mas importante tenemos que saber quien quiere herirla. Tal vez no sean sus padres pero alguien no la quiere respirando. Trataremos con sesiones cortas en donde me dirá que hacia o que recuerda que hacia antes de esa noche. Tal vez si nos enfocamos en cosas que no se relacionen con ESE día en especial avanzaremos mas que si la presionamos con le tema- termino mirándome a los ojos como pidiendo mi permiso.

Mi mirada se desvío hacia la belleza que tenia por "prima". Ella lo era todo para mi, de eso seguro. No me animaba mucho la idea de tener que hacerla sufrir por recordar quien era, pero Jasper tenia razón. Ella merecía saber quien era antes de encontrarse en mi camino. Tal vez cuando se acuerde prefiera quedarse conmigo en vez de volver a su vida. Suspire, ese era mi miedo. Una vez que recuerde quien es ella, lo mas probable es que se aleje de mi lado. Preferiría mil veces ser cortado vivo que soportar estar lejos de ella. Me había encariñado tanto con este ángel que era reacio a dejarla ir. Mi mente estaba claramente confundida, de verdad quería que recuperara lo que perdió, pero no estaba muy contento en saber que se iría de mi lado.

No debía ser egoísta. Había decidido que ella seria mi prioridad, y no importaba cuanto la anhelara en mi vida. Su vida era de mayor importancia que cualquier otra cosa. Me haría una promesa a mi mismo, estaré a su lado siempre que ella lo pida, el día que no me necesite más, la dejare ir. Sentí una horrible opresión en mi corazón, sabía que dolía, pero no podía tenerla conmigo para siempre.

Bese su frente y acaricie su cara para despertarla- dejemos que ella decida- mire a Jasper para darle a entender que ella tenía la última palabra.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y me miro con cansancio.

-pequeña tengo que pregúntate algo- me miro fijamente, esperando a que prosiguiera- no me gusta verte asustada por las pesadillas que tienes, me gustaría ayudar de alguna manera, ¿te parece bien si Jasper habla contigo acerque de lo que te paso?- me miro detenidamente antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

-¿ya no voy a estar contigo?- bufe a su suposición. Le tome las mejillas con mis manos y las pellizque.

-¿cómo se te ocurre?, no te iras a vivir con Jasper, solo tendrás sesiones con el mientras averiguamos cosas de tu pasado-dije mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas frenéticamente.

-¿lo prometes?-me dio con ojitos ilusionados.

Bese su nariz- si tontita, quiero estar contigo- susurre.

Me miro por un momento y luego desvío la vista a Jasper.

-¿me va doler?- pregunto temerosa.

-no será como un golpe, pero talvez el recordar te provoque jaquecas y quizá… quizá sufras… por el recuerdo- se quedo callada y lo pensó por un momento.

-si quieres tiempo para pensarlo…- comencé para decirle que tenia mi apoyo en lo que fuera que decidiese.

Negó suavemente antes de mirarme- ¿seré yo?- dijo con voz débil.

-el saber quien eras no alterara quien eres ahora. Tendrás vaga conciencia de lo que fuiste pero no dejaras de ser quien eres, tus recuerdos serán solo eso… pasado, no tendrás que cambiar solo porque ya recordaste tu antigua vida. Seguirás siendo tu- Jasper hablo calmadamente mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

-¿puede estar Edward conmigo?-

-supongo que veía venir aquello. Podrá estar en la mayoría de las sesiones, pero cuando le pida que salga tu no podrás oponerte a ello ¿de acuerdo?- asintió con una sonrisa.

-te parece bien, ¿cada sábado?,comenzaríamos la próxima semana. Tengo unos asuntos con un paciente anterior- asentí en respuesta- ¿te parece bien a ti Bella- ella solo le dio una sonrisa ya que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Me levante suavemente y la cargue al estilo novia para llevarla a la cocina.

-creo que la charla acaba aquí. Gracias por tu ayuda Jasper, de verdad significa mucho que ella se ponga bien. No me gusta verla en esta situación- le sonreí enfatizando mis palabras.

-cuando quieras, ahora ella es parte de la familia- sonrío y se puso en marcha al igual que nosotros.

Al entrar a la cocina solo pude ver a Rosalie y Esme preparando los detalles de la cena.

-¿dónde están todos?- pregunte mientras tomaba asiento con Bella aún en brazos.

-mencionaron algo de postre de chocolate, no deben de tardar- Esme giro su cabeza regalándonos una dulce sonrisa. Se acerco a nosotros con una sopa en mano. La puso frente a Bella y comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

-mi amor, despierta, te prometo que esto te hará sentir mejor- susurro suavemente.

Bella se enfurruño- tengo sueño- se quejo con los ojos medio abiertos y un lindo puchero en sus labios. Reí quedamente y la bese en la mejilla.

-lo se corazón pero si quieres sanar debes tomar medicamentos, y no puedo dártelos con el estomago vacío- muy a pesar de Bella, Esme comenzó a darle cucharadas con la sopa hasta que se resigno y comió por si sola.

La abrace con mis manos en su estomago y deje mi cabeza en su hombro.

-te ves tierna cuando haces rabietas- dije con una sonrisa.

-no hago rabietas!- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Me encantaba ya que en vez de parecer amenazadora, yo la veía como una linda gatita tratando de sacar sus garritas.

Bese su frente- lo que digas preciosa- deje mi cabeza descansar en su cuello, respirando su delicioso aroma floral.

Después de unos 20 minutos, llegaron los demás y nos dispusimos a comer tranquilamente. Bella se encontraba con mejor cara, auque sus mejillas seguían rojas.

La pasamos agradablemente, sentía que mis padres faltaban para que el cuadro fuera perfecto, pero sabia perfectamente que con sus profesiones eso sería imposible.

-muy bien es hora del POSTRE!- chillo Emmett rebelando una enorme torta de 3 chocolates con fresas adornándolo. Bella aplaudió emocionada y empezó a saltar en mi regazo, ya que se había negado a sentarse en un lugar diferente.

-me gusta el chocolate- dijo feliz.

-claro que si bella, ¿a que mujer no le gusta el chocolate?, eso no seria normal!- dijo Alice con dramatismo.

- a mi me fascina el chocolate- murmure viendo como bella comía un gran trozo de pastel y este se quedaba pegado en sus labios. Acerque mi mano a su boca y quite ese trocito de pastel con mis dedos, ella me miro curiosa mientras yo me llevaba ese trocito a la boca y lo comía sin separar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos.

Me dio una linda sonrisa y yo le correspondí una igual antes de besar su mejilla sonoramente ganándome risitas de su parte.

Levante la mirada y note a TODO el mundo mirándome con sonrisas picaras y miradas sugestivas. Me sonroje con la intensidad de estas y fruncí el ceño a su insistencia.

-¿qué?- pregunte ya arto.

-¿de verdad no lo vez?- dijo Emmett incrédulo.

-¿qué debería de ver?-

-déjalo Emmett, se dará cuenta algún día- la voz de Esme estaba cargada con amor y picardía.

Me encogí de hombros al no saber de que hablaban y seguí comiendo pastel.

Una vez finalizada la cena, me senté en el sofá junto a Carlise mientras veía Emmett y Bella jugar Halo.

-hable con Jasper- susurre

-creo que se de que va, ¿quieres un permiso firmado?- asentí en respuesta.

-las sesiones no empiezan hasta dentro de una semana, se que para ese entonces tendrás el poder sobre Bella, así que solo necesito los papeles de tutoría. Adivino que ella sigue siendo menor de edad- dije mirándolo.

-una vez tenga los papeles, firmare lo necesario para que este bien. Ya sabes, debo cuidar de mi familia- me regalo un gran sonrisa que correspondí.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde en casa de mis tíos, ya entrada la noche, Bella estaba tan cansada que tuve que acomodarla en el asiento de atrás para que durmiera mas cómoda. Todo el camino me la pase pensando en lo que hable con Jasper, me dolía el alma tener que separare de ella pero si era necesario la dejaría ir.

-Edward- susurro mi pequeña en sueño.

La boba sonrisa en mi cara no se quitaría en mucho tiempo. Esto hacia que todo el dolor futuro valiera la pena. Durara lo que durara, iba a disfrutar mi tiempo con ella. Ese era mi destino.

**

* * *

**

**me meresco un review! que les parecio lo del picaro edward con el pastel de chocolate jajaja me diverti haciendolo...!**

**las amo! ojala me meresca review.. me lo meresco no? no me no? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien se que algunas están decepcionadas porque no es CSM pero prometo que la próxima semana actualizo aquella historia… necesito enfocarme en como rayos pago lo cuentas y mi trabajo… ah y mi inscripción a este semestre. Jeje las que estudian universidad me entienden.. todo es caro… jaja. Bueno me gustaría mucho poder llegar a los 50 reviews pero eso es pedir mucho… aunque no pase estoy contenta porque por fin llegue a los 100 reviews en mi otra historia! Ahhh soy feliz! Mis primeros 100! Aquí son como 34 pero Ey! Para ser solo 6 cap. Esta bien..**

**No las entretengo mas espero que disfruten del cap. Dejen sus comentarios… ahh y este cap. Va a dedicado a todas aquella que me dejaron review el cap. Anterior (al final la lista) y a una autora muy querida por mi y por otras que de seguro conocen… Troyis! **

**Si no han leído sus historias se las recomiendo, son BUENAS!**

**Bueno me pase casi una cuartilla jeje sorry…**

**Bueno es hora de leer! ITS SHOW TIME:**

**

* * *

**

**La Lista**

-Bella!, baja por favor, el desayuno esta listo- grite desde el inicio de las escaleras para que pudiera oírme.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde el accidente en la casa de mis tíos. Bella estuvo en cama por 3 días, la fiebre era inofensiva sin embargo la gripe la dejo sin fuerza alguna. Al cuarto día amaneció mejor pero la convencí de estar todo el día en la cama, quería que tuviera sus fuerzas al 100 para hoy.

Era sábado, lo que significaba que era nuestra primera sesión con Jasper. No voy a negar que estaba nervioso. Las pesadillas de Bella eran muy constantes, ni siquiera las pastillas la calmaban, tenia que ir a su habitación y cantarle todas las noches después de tener una. Me preocupaba que no durmiera bien, cada día estaba mas cansada y sus ojos perdían su hermoso brillo cuando veía la noche caer, estaba conciente de que al recostarse en la cama soñaría de nuevo con esos hombres que quisieron dañarla.

Suspire pesadamente, tenia que ser positivo. Bella no estaba tan grave, solo necesitaba descansar. Deje el plato de Hot Cakes con sirope en la mesa, hace unos días descubrí que era el platillo favorito de Bella. Los preparaba cada vez que dormía inquieta, al menos le daba un poquito de felicidad con su comida predilecta.

Serví unos vasos con jugo de naranja y me acerque de nuevo a las escaleras.

-Bella!, date prisa, tenemos un día apretado- escuche sus suaves pasos en el piso superior y un tímido "voy", lo que me hizo sonreír y regresar al comedor a esperarla.

5 minutos después bajo una cansada Bella con ojos rojos y mirada triste. Llevaba un lindo pescador negro con un sweater de un suave color morado, su cabello suelto sostenido por una cinta blanca. Me levante de mi asiento y abrí mis brazos para ella, no tardo en refugiarse en ellos envolviendo sus pequeños brazos en mi cuello y su barbilla en mi pecho, mirando directamente mis ojos.

-no me gusta, ya no quiero soñar otra vez- se quejo haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior en un adorable puchero. Me acerque a su cara y bese su frente.

-ya lo se cielo. Pero soñar no es tan malo, a veces son cosas bonitas. ¿no has soñado cosas bonitas?-pregunte tiernamente.

Pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de responder- si, solo cuando tu me cantas, después vuelvo a ver lo mismo. No me gusta-

Acaricie su cabello- te prometo que hoy haremos lo posible para que sueñes bien. ¿recuerdas que hoy veremos a Jasper?- asintió- bien, el nos va a ayudar- le di una sonrisa y ella me devolvió una igual.

La senté en su silla habitual y chillo feliz al ver que hice su desayuno favorito.

Se llevo un gran pedaso a sus labios y mastico contenta. Sonreí feliz, al menos ya no se ve tan deprimida.

Comimos en un agradable silencio, una vez terminado lleve los platos al fregadero y me puse a lavarlos. No tardo mucho antes de que Bella se uniera a mi. Le gustaba hacer las tareas del hogar, decía que se sentía útil.

-Edward- susurro después de un rato. La mire y note su cabeza gacha y sus mejillas rosas. No entendí el porque se escondía pero decidí no insistir.

-dime pequeña- le di una sonrisa para infundirle valor.

-¿por qué estas solo?- pregunto tímidamente.

Fruncí el ceño, no sabia a que se refería. Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto por un momento mientras dejaba los platos secar.

-¿estas molesto?- pregunto mi niña con ojos asustados.

Negué- ¿por qué dices que estoy solo?-

-lo estas- dijo muy segura de si misma.

-explica eso- le pedí recargándome en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados.

-Alice esta con Jasper, Emmett con Rosalie, Mama y Papa… tu no tienes a nadie, ¿por qué?- sus curiosos ojos marrones no se apartaron de mi.

Me sonroje ligeramente y gemí internamente, no quería tener que explicarle ESO. Sujete sus hombros suavemente y la hice mirarme con su cuerpo apoyado en el mío. Mi rubor no había desaparecido pero necesitaba hacer esto.

-¿no te explico Esme algunas cosas sobre chicas y chicos Bella?- pregunte avergonzado. Sus mejilla se tiñeron del mismo color del mío y asintió.

-me explico algunas cosas pero no todo- susurro.

Suspire, aquello no iba a ser muy agradable

-bueno… te diré. Cuando 2 personas se- me calle, no sabia como continuar. Maldije que ninguna de mis primas o Esme le hubiera explicado aquello.- cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren muchísimo y sienten atracción, deciden estar juntos. Es decir, juntos como pareja. Como es el caso de tus hermanos y tus padres- me explique.

-¿cuándo saben que se atraen?-

-cuando se gustan- respondí.

Lo pensó por un momento antes de verme con firmeza- ¿tu me quieres?-

Mi aliento se atoro al entender el significado de esa pregunta. Pensé en como responderle aquello sin confundirla… o confundirme a mi.

-si cielo, yo te quiero- respire hondo- ¿sabes que hay diferentes formas de querer?- sus ojitos brillaron nuevamente curiosos.

-¿cuántas hay?-

-bueno el cariño que te tiene Esme es el de una madre, al igual que Carlise. Esta el cariño de Alice y Emmett, ese es de hermanos. Esta el cariño entre amigos, el cariño de pareja, el cariño hacia un objeto por que es muy valioso…-

-¿qué cariño es el tuyo?- temí que preguntara aquello ya que ni yo lo sabia muy bien. Tome su rostro con mis manos antes de hablar.

-el cariño que siento por ti es especial, único por así decirlo- le sonreí- no te veo como una hermana pero siento la necesidad de protegerte y te adoro mas de lo que he querido a nadie- mi confesión me tomo desprevenido- así que si, te quiero, nunca dudes eso- me sonrío antes de ruborizarse.

-¿tu cariño tiene besos?- eso me dejo perplejo.

-¿qué…?...que?- dije aun estupefacto.

-si, besos. El cariño de Mama y Papa tiene besos, igual el de Alice y Em. ¿tu cariño tiene besos?-pregunto inocente.

-besos- dije mas para mi que para ella.

-besos de labios- su mirada no se desprendió de la mía.

Trague en seco, sabia lo que quería escuchar, pero no sabia como o que hacer. ¿acaso quería esa clase de afecto con ella?. No, no quería pensar en eso. Estaba mal, "es una niña, no sabe lo que hace. Es una niña, lo pregunta de manera inocente no insinuante" me repetía una y otra vez. Trague una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-si tenemos besitos- sonreí nervioso- pero no son como los de Alice o Em.-

-¿cómo son?-

-así- me incline lentamente y bese su cabello- este es uno- bese su frente- este es otro- bese sus mejillas- también esta este, y este es mi favorito- bese su nariz haciéndola reír- sip, ya vez, nuestro cariño también tiene besos pero ¿te digo un secreto?- ella asintió- estos son mas íntimos, nos demostramos cuanto nos queremos- sonrío feliz y abrazo mi cintura fuertemente. Respire hondo, ni yo me había creído aquello. Besar a quien tu mas amas es la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo, lo sabia por ver a mis padres amarse con el paso del tiempo, era algo indescriptible. Acaricie su cabello inconciente mientras el tiempo corría, debía aplacar mi necesidad de tocarla y desear lo que no es correcto.

Suspire antes de besar su cabello y alejarla delicadamente, obtuve un lindo puchero en respuesta.

-vamos cariño, debo llevarte con Esme.- su labio sobresalió mas y sus ojitos se pusieron vidriosos.

-¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?- me pregunto dolida.

-Bella- dije advirtiéndola. A veces se comportaba como una niña de 5 años- no hagas berrinches pequeña, yo se porque no puedes ir. Tardare mucho y no quiero que te aburras- alinee la arruguita de sus cejas con mi dedo.

-no me aburro si estoy contigo- contraataco.

Suspire- mi vida no discutas. Prometo pasar por ti antes de ir con Jasper. Te divertirás mas con Emmett y Esme. Por favor, Bella solo será esta tarde, ¿OK?-asintió lentamente pero el puchero seguía en su rostro.

Le di un último beso en la frente y tome su mano para dirigirnos a la puerta.

El camino a casa de mis tíos fue silencioso. Bella estaba cruzada de brazos, aun con el puchero de la cocina, y mirando ceñuda la ventana del auto. Yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza por la niñatez que hacia. Debo ser honesto, se veía adorable molesta.

Al llegar a la casa Bella se negaba a bajar del auto. Decía que no quería que me fuera, la discusión duro alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos.

-no quiero que te vayas… por favor no me dejes sola- me rogó con voz cortada.

Me puse de cuchillas y tome sus manos.

-no estarás sola. Tus hermanos y tus padres estarán contigo-

-tengo miedo- confeso como su mayor secreto.

-no tienes porque temer, te prome- pero me corto antes de poder terminar.

-temo perderte- dijo en un susurro bajando la cabeza con sus mejillas ruborizadas- esa es mi mas fea pesadilla… que me dejes- cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por su hermoso rostro- no quiero estar lejos de ti. Quiero estar contigo, tengo miedo de no verte nunca mas- enterró su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a hipar y sollozar audiblemente.

La mire con ternura y la abrace enterando su cabeza en mi cuello. Sus sollozos aumentaron a lo que yo respondí acariciando su espalda delicadamente. Bese su cabeza antes de separarla para que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos.

-¿de eso van las pesadillas?- pregunte en un susurro.

Asintió- algunas son de esos hombres-tembló con el recuerdo- otras son yo sola corriendo perdida, y en otras- me miro con terror- en otras no estas. No quiero estar sin ti. Nunca- sus mejillas adquirieron un tono mas fuerte de rojo.

-Bella- empecé suavemente- yo nunca te dejaría. Créeme no soy capaz de hacer tal cosa. Eres muy importante en mi vida y no quiero sepárame de ti. Ya te había dicho que te quiero, ¿crees que te alejaría de mi si no te quisiera?- bajo su cabeza, ocultándose de mis ojos, tome su barbilla y la hice mirarme- hey… tranquila, no te estoy regañando solo… solo ten mas confianza ¿OK?, quiero que estés a mi lado- termine besando su húmeda mejilla.

-te quiero- musito con nuevas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos.

Las seque rápidamente- yo también mi niña, deja de llorar preciosa. No me gusta verte triste-

-soy una tonta- dijo avergonzada.

-no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, todos tenemos miedo a algo, incluso yo- me miro atentamente antes de sorber su nariz.

-¿a que le tienes miedo?-

-a que no me necesites mas- murmure avergonzado- algún día no me querrás para ayudarte y… ese día me pedirás que me vaya- sentía como mi pecho se oprimía con la ausencia de Bella en mi vida, solo imaginarlo me causaba dolor físico.

Bella negó abruptamente y tomo mis manos que se encontraban en su cara- no. Eso no va pasar, te quiero conmigo siempre-

Le sonreí- tu ya eres mi vida pequeña-

La calme por unos minutos mas antes de salir del auto y encaminarnos a casa de Esme.

Frote mi pulgar en el dorso de su mano para hacerla sentir segura- ¿me prometes portarte bien?- pregunte bajito

-si- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento Esme abrió la puerta dándonos una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que desapareció al ver los ojos rojos y llorosos de Bella.

-¡OH por dios! ¡¿Edward, que le ocurre a mi hija?- pregunto con preocupación mientras abrazaba a Bella y esta se dejaba querer. Sonreí, no había mejor remedio que un abrazo de tu madre para sentirte mejor.

Me acerque cuidadosamente a mi tía y bese su mejilla- pesadillas- conteste simplemente. No necesito mas para entender. Froto su espalda amorosamente mientras la conducía al interior de la casa.

-ya paso cariño solo es un sueño, nada es real. Estamos todos aquí para cuidarte. No olvides que te amamos cariño- Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-bien, creo que debo irme o mi jefe me matara- mi niña me miro con dolor- volveré pronto, prometo regresar lo antes posible –abrí mis brazos y ella inmediatamente me atrapo en una abrazo. Baje mi cabeza a su cuello y se lo bese delicadamente antes de susurrarle al oído- te quiero mi niña, cuídate por favor- asintió y se puso de puntitas para besar mi mejilla.

-tu también cuídate. No te lastimes- me dijo seria. Solté una carcajada antes de besar su frente y alejarme de la puerta para encaminarme al volvo.

-Bella ¿por qué no vas al jardín?, Emmett te estaba esperando- asintió y se fue no antes de darme una ultima mirada preocupada.

-Edward!- llamo Esme suavemente.

Me gire para encararla- ¿qué pasa?-

Me beso la mejilla- estoy con Bella, cuídate por favor, ahora que vas a la oficina abra alguien molesto porque no llevaste a cierta persona-

Rodé los ojos. Eso no era ningún problema. Sabia bien como encargarme de los tontos.-tranquila, estaré bien. Por favor, que Bella este distraída. No tuvo los mejore sueños ayer… y trata de que Emmett no la mate-

Río ligeramente- estará bien. Tu primo aprendió la lección la ultima vez. Rosalie no lo perdono por haberla enfermado. Maneja tranquilo- le di una sonrisa y seguí con mi camino.

* * *

-Mansen- dijo Rebecca del otro lado de mi oficina.

Alce la mirada de mis escritos y note que tenia una cara de disculpa.

Fruncí el ceño- ¿ocurre algo malo?- pregunte suspicaz.

Suspiro cansadamente- bueno… después de que termines el papeleo, el Sr. Newton te espera en su oficina-

Asentí y ella salio cerrando la puerta.

Llevaba mas de 2 horas encerrado en este lugar. Tenia menos de una para llegar a casa, recoger a Bella y llevarla a la cita de las 12:00 con Jasper. Gracias a dios casi todos los escritos pendientes eran malas novelas eróticas que solo explican la escena crucial y olvidan lo demás. Eran fácil de desechar y la mayoría eran de ese tipo.

Empecé a calificar los escritos que considere buenos y corrí literalmente a la oficina del Señor Newton. Toque la puerta suavemente y al no escuchar respuesta me atreví a abrir la puerta.

Lamentablemente no era Armando quien estaba ahí, si no que era el odioso de Mike. Trate de no mostrar mi desagrado, ya que me guste o no, era el hijo de mi jefe. Me acerque cautelosamente al escritorio y deje mi trabajo en él.

-perdona, creí que el señor Armando estaba aquí. Solo vengo a dejar mi trabajo, no te molesto mas- dije lo mas cortés que pude.

Pero antes de poder irme escuche como la silla choco contra la pared abruptamente.

-no te hagas el listo conmigo Mansen porque saldrás perdiendo- dije de manera amenazante.

Me gire a encararlo- ¿de que hablas?-

Rodó los ojos- sabes de que hablo. ¿dónde esta mi prometida?-

-¿disculpa?- dije sin poder creerme lo que acaba de decir.

-mi futura esposa tarado. Hablo de Bella, ¿dónde esta?- dijo arrogante.

Sentí como la ira iba subiendo poco a poco por mi cuerpo hasta acumularse en mi cerebro. Respire hondo para no matarlo en este ínstate.

-no recuerdo que ella aceptara tu oferta- dije con voz ronca a causa del enojo.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia. Solo se que ella debe estar a mi lado y no contigo- escupió- ahora solo dime donde la localizo. Necesito planear algunas cosas con ella-

-estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejarla cerca de tus sucias manos- me dio asco el solo pensar que esta escusa de hombre tocara un solo cabello de mi Bella.

-¡¿cómo te atreves insulso?, ella no es tu hija. Es mía y quiero lo que por derecho me pertenece-

-¡no hables de ella como si fuera un objeto!, primero muerto antes de dejar que le tomes la mano- salte alterado. Era cierto, muerto se acerca a ella.

-basta!- la voz del Sr. Newton nos sobresalto a ambos, no habíamos escuchado su llegada-Mike deja de decir estupideces y ¡SAL AHORA MISMO DE MI OFICINA!- espeto furioso Armando. Su cara estaba roja de ira y miraba a su hijo asesinamente. Trate de serenarme, no quería hacer pasar un mal rato a mi jefe solo porque su hijo se comporta como un cretino. Bueno, mas de lo usual.

-papa, en este momento estamos hablando sob- lo corto antes de que terminara la frase.

-se de que estaban hablando. ¿Mike, acaso eres tan ciego?, ¿acaso no tienes vergüenza al querer robar a la prometida de otro?- tanto Mike como yo nos quedamos callados y estupefactos.

-¿qué estas..?- pregunto un confundido Mike.

-por dios hijo, a leguas se ve que la señorita Cullen adora a Mansen y viceversa. Es mas que obvio que son mas que novios, uno no demuestra ese tipo de cariño de no ser así- dijo el señor Newton muy seguro de si mismo.

Decidí mantenerme callado. Para este punto cualquier escusa que se crea ese idiota para que deje en paz a mi pequeña es buena.

Mike giro su rostro hacia mi y me miro con odio puro.

-¿te atreviste a proponerle matrimonio a MI mujer?- espeto molesto.

Bufe- ella esta en su derecho a elegir lo que quiere y me eligió a mi. Así que te pido por favor que no la molestes. Se niega a venir por sentirse incomoda ante tu insistencia- dije lo mas calmado que pude.

Me miro indignado antes de salir por la puerta maldiciendo su suerte.

Armando me miro con una sonrisa de disculpa antes de negar con la cabeza- perdona Mansen, es que a veces…- suspiro- no se que hacer con él. No le hagas caso, esta un poco sensible- dirigió su vista al escritorio y me sonrío- gracias por el trabajo, te mando tu pago por correo. Puedes retirarte- asentí y me fui de ahí lo mas rápido que pude. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era encontrar a Mike en el pasillo y terminar… lo que sea que empezamos.

Me apresure a llegar al volvo. Una vez dentro arranque y me dirigí a casa de Esme a buscar a mi pequeña. En el camino solo pude pensar en como trascurriría la tarde, esperaba por el bien de Bella que lográramos algo con la pesadillas. Sabia que nada era rápido y tomaría tiempo hasta ver resultados, pero necesitaba que Bella durmiera mejor. Las pesadillas la tienen agotada y la mayoría del tiempo triste, no quería eso para ella.

La casa estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Me llamo la atención que todo estuviera apagado y no hubiera señales de vida dentro de la casa. Me baje del auto con paso ansioso, tal vez Bella tubo algún ataque y tuvieron que ir donde Carlise…

Mi pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su voz.

-Edward!- una feliz Bella corría en mi dirección con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Abrí mis brazos y se lanzo en ellos apretándome contra su cuerpo lo mas fuerte que podía. Me reí entre dientes, le devolví el abrazo y bese su cabello repetidas veces. Me sentía mas tranquilo, eufórico por así decirlo.

-te extrañe- dijo quedito.

Me separe ligeramente y bese su frente- yo también te extrañe mi niña, no sabes cuanto- me dio una linda sonrisa y se refugio de nuevo en mi pecho. Acaricie su espalda antes de preguntar- ¿estas listas?- asintió imperceptiblemente.

Alce la mirada y me encontré con la dulce sonrisa de mi tía. Le sonreí antes de acercarme y besar su cabeza.

-¿cómo estuvo?-

-bien, al principio estuvo algo inquieta por no saber de ti, pero Emmett se encargo de lo demás. Estuvimos casi toda la mañana en el jardín, el día estaba precioso no queríamos desperdiciarlo- eso explicaba el porque la casa se veía desierta.

Asentí en comprensión. Suspire- bien, creo que es hora de irnos, Bella despídete- se separo de mi y se acerco a abrazar a Esme.

-adiós mami- dijo contra su cuello. Esme sonrío y acaricio sus cabellos amorosamente.

-nos vemos cariño, pórtate bien ¿si?- se separo delicadamente y la miro con cariño. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo gustosa, empecé a dirigirla al volvo mientras giraba mi cabeza y le sonreía a Esme- va a estar bien, si necesitas algo estaremos en el consultorio de Jasper- dicho aquello nos encaminamos a ver a este último.

Bella jugaba con sus manos inquieta, al parecer estaba muy nerviosa. Cada rato giraba a ver al paisaje en su ventana y luego miraba mi cara con preocupación. Le daba sonrisas confidentes en cada momento, no la quería alterada.

Alrededor de 40 minutos estábamos frente a la oficina de Jasper. Le abrí la puerta a Bella y esta bajo algo renuente. Trace formas en su mano con mi pulgar para darle valor, estaba algo nerviosa.

-tranquila mi vida, todo ira bien. Solo hablaremos con Jasper, no te pongas nerviosa- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa un poco forzada.

Llegamos a una puerta de madera negra con las letras "Hale" grabadas, toque suavemente y un "adelante" salio de ella dándonos bandera verde para entrar.

Era una oficina bastaste amplia, tenia un gran ventanal en la parte izquierda de esta, con un gran sofá de cuero adornándolo en el fondo y en la derecha se encontraba la recepcionista con un gran escritorio blanco, atrás de ella se veía una gran puerta color roble, seguramente la entrada al consultorio de Jasper. El color azul de daba una sensación de paz y relajación total, Jasper había escogido bien los colores al momento de decorar.

La recepcionista nos miro con una sonrisa amable antes de hablar- hola ¿usted debe ser el señor Mansen no es así?- asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa- mi nombre es Anna, el Dr. Hale dijo que lo esperaran un momento, no tarda en salir- asentí en comprensión y lleve a Bella al sofá. Estuvimos como unos 10 minutos esperando hasta que la puerta de roble se abrió dejando salir a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada penetrante. Estaba distraída pero al notar mi presencia sonrío coquetamente y me veía como si fuera la mejor cena del mundo. Me incomodo mucho su mirada y desvíe la mía en el cabello de mi niña.

La voz de Jasper termino con la tensión de la habitación- Victoria, por favor retírate y trata de seguir el medicamento esta vez como te lo pedí- había orden y firmeza en su tono. Ella lo miro con un puchero pero salio resignada no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y mover sus caderas sugestivamente al irse.

Rodé los ojos y suspire aliviado. Esa mujer me había hecho sentir incomodo.

Tome la mano de Bella y entramos a paso corto al consultorio de Jasper.

Era acogedora, tenia un gran librero, 2 sofás de cuero, una alfombra con diseño ingles y el color melocotón suave daba paz a la habitación.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de 2 piezas mientras que Jasper lo hizo en el de una.

-bien, empezaremos con algo sencillo, si tienes preguntas o te sientes incomoda házmelo saber- se dirigió únicamente a Bella. Ella lo miro dudosa pero termino por aceptar su oferta.

-muy bien- se inclino un poco en el sofá y coloco sus brazos en sus rodillas mientras entrelazaba sus manos en gesto pensativo- ahora Bella quiero que cierres los ojos- así lo hizo pero aún se movía nerviosa- relájate, no va a pasar nada. Trata de no pensar en nada solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar. Busca una posición cómoda y quédate así hasta que yo te diga- la respiración de Bella se hizo mas tranquila, lo que me llevo a pensar que se había dormido. Unos minutos mas tarde su cabeza se cayo ligeramente apoyándose contra mi hombro. Estuve a punto de tomar sus hombros pero Jasper me advirtió con una mirada que no lo hiciera.

-bien Bella. Lo que haremos hoy es tratar de ver que es lo recuerdas de tu vida. Olvidaremos por un momento lo que ocurrió esa noche. Concéntrate el cualquier cosa de tu vida pasada. Un sabor, un olor, una color, una palabra, lo que sea que te recuerde tu vida antes de Edward- Bella movía los labios suavemente sin emitir sonido, su respiración era tranquila y su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado al mío.

Estuvimos alrededor de 20 minutos mirando a Bella "dormir". Por un momento pensé en despertarla pero Jasper me mantenía a raya. Después de un rato los labios de Bella soltaron un sonido, casi un suspiro seguido de una palabra- Austen…- su voz sonada iba, como si no estuviera en este momento.

-¿quién es Austen Bella?- Jasper se veía concentrado.

-me gusta Austen. Jane Austen- la inconciente voz de Bella me hizo mirarla perplejo. ¿Jane Austen?, ¿la autora de libros?.

-¿qué es lo que te gusta de ella?-

-Elizabeth Benett- sip, era la autora.

-¿por qué te gusta tanto?-

-no se, solo me gusta-

-¿o sea que te gusta leer?- una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por las comisuras de los labios de mi niña.

-me gusta leer, me ayuda-

Jasper frunció el ceño-¿te ayuda a que Bella?-

- olvidar- mi cara estaba pálida y seguro mi expresión facial era de terror total. Al parecer la teoría de Jasper sobre que tuvo una infancia horrible es verdadera.

-¿hay algo que quieras olvidar Bella?- la cara de Jasper era de seriedad total.

-duele, solo quiero que deje de doler- respire hondo para calmarme. Esa declaración se podía interpretar de distintas maneras. Mire a Jasper preocupado y el me dio una mirada resignada.

-bien Bella, relájate. Piensa el lo mas agradable que te ha pasado o algo que ames hacer-

-Hot Cakes de Edward- eso hizo que una boba sonrisa se posara en mi rostro.

-bien, sigue pensando en ello- Jasper la miraba divertido, dándome una sonrisa burlona.

Bella se empezó a remover y soltar quejiditos causándome una suave risa.

-OK Bella, abre los ojos lentamente. Trata de tener tu mente clara- Bella pestaño repetidas veces y mostró esos hermosos ojos chocolates que veían todo confundidos.

Se incorporo un poco y se tallo sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-¿cómo te sientes Bella?- Jasper se veía tranquilo pero sus ojos se mostraba precavidos.

-triste- susurro mirando el suelo.

Alce una mano y acaricie su cabello. Me miro tras sus pestañas y se acurruco a mi lado dejándose querer.

-bien, es normal que te sientas algo desorientada y con esas emociones. Dime, ¿hay algo que recuerdes antes de Edward?, mencionaste a Jane Austen-

Bella alzo la mirada y la fijo en Jasper- me gusta leer, recuerdo eso- susurro.

-¿recordaste que te gusta leer?-

-recordé la sensación. No se de que va, pero la sensación es agradable. Me hacía feliz- su sonrisa era sincera.

-¿cómo sabes que te hizo feliz?- pregunto curioso.

-es igual de bonito como cuando estoy con Edward. Se siente bien y me hace sonreír- al acabar su oración se sonrojo ligeramente viéndome con timidez, mi cara también estaba rosa pero trate de no incomodarla dándole una sonrisa.

Jasper anoto unas cosas en una pequeña libreta y luego miro a Bella con una sonrisa.

-bien, hagamos algo. ¿Recuerdas algunas cosas aparte de leer libros?- Bella asintió.-bien, quiero que escribas en una hoja una lista de palabras que recuerdes antes del golpe en tu cabeza. Puede ser cualquier cosa, un nombre, cosa o una sensación. Cuando hayas terminado la lista dile a alguien que te ayude a entender las palabras que escribiste. En este caso será a Edward a quien le entregues dicha lista. Haremos esto cada semana, después de las sesiones, ¿esta bien?-Bella me miro para pedir mi opinión.

Acaricie su cabello y bese su frente- yo me encargare de que siga todo al pie de la letra Jasper no te preocupes por eso- me miro divertido y asintió en comprensión.

-bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana Bella, y cuídate mucho. Te recomiendo Edward que si Bella tiene alguna pesadilla la discutas con ella, así se le hará mas fácil superarlo si tiene a alguien que sepa de lo que habla. Esto es de a poco, pero seria de gran ayuda- nos levantamos del sillón y me acerque a darle un abrazo a Jasper.

-gracias por todo amigo- dije feliz.

-no hay de que Edward, trata de no dejarla sola. En estos momentos de reencuentro personal necesita a alguien a su lado- asentí y tome la mano de Bella para encaminarnos a la salida.

Bella estaba muy callada y parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado. La deje pensar por ahora, no tenia ni idea de que es lo que circulaba por su mente pero fuera lo que fuera necesitaba tiempo para ella. Ya en el volvo decidí que compraríamos comida, ninguno de los 2 tenia ánimos para cocinar. Gire mi rostro y tome su mano captando su atención.

Me miro con ojos opacos y una mueca en el rostro. Me preocupe y la mire a los ojos- ¿qué ocurre Bella?- me miro con tristeza y suspiro.

-no me gusta olvidar cosas, quiero recordar. Quiero recordar como eran los libros de Austen. Quiero… solo quiero poder recordar sin parecer tonta-susurro con voz rota.

Me estacione frente a una pizzería y tome su cara con mis manos.

-no eres tonta. Y podrás recordar eso y mucho mas, solo ten paciencia Bella. Y fe, mucha fe- bese su nariz y acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares- mencionaste que leer a Austen te hacia feliz, ¿quieres leerlas otra vez?. Tal vez leyéndolas de nuevo te acuerdes de algo- asintió enérgicamente y sus ojitos volvían a tener ese brillo que tanto amaba.

-muy bien, hora de temas mas felices, ¿te apetece pizza?- ella sonrío y aplaudió contenta antes de bajar de un salto del auto sin esperar que abriera su puerta como es costumbre. Reí negando con la cabeza, al menos le había sacado una sonrisa.

Comimos en una charla amena. Ella me contaba todas la cosas y juegos que paso haciendo con Emmett y la discusión que tubo con Alice, porque al parecer la duende quería ir de compras-Spa y había invitado a mi pequeña a tener un "día de chicas". Bella obviamente se negó lo que causo que la pequeña demonio hiciera un pancho por nada. Al final Rosalie tuvo que ir con ella prometiéndole un atuendo gratis de Banana Republic. Estaba literalmente muriéndome de risa, de verdad había veces que Alice me daba miedo y a la vez risa.

-ella es imposible-dije entre risas.

-lo se, aún no me agrada- dijo jugando con un pedaso de queso que salía de su rebanada de pizza. Tome su mano por encima de la mesa.

-dale tiempo, ella esta acostumbrada a que todos sigamos su ritmo. Solo tiene que adaptarse al tuyo para que todo sea mejor. Ya veras que se harán amigas, Alice no es tan mala una vez que la conoces- me miro escéptica pero asintió con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 4 de la tarde. Bella entro corriendo diciendo que quería ponerse la pijama al parecer estaba cansada. Lleve mis cosas a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama leyendo el informe mensual sobre libros acreditados. Estuve leyendo por unos 30 minutos hasta que un suave toque llamo mi atención.

-pasa Bella- ella entro con una libreta en mano y su pijama puesta. Traía una desordenada cola de caballo y calcetas de vaquitas. Se acerco lentamente a mi y se subió a la cama con las rodillas dobladas. Deje mi trabajo en la mesa de a lado y preste atención a lo que se a que ella quería decirme.

-¿qué ocurre preciosa?-

no dijo nada. Me tendió la libreta y me miro con ojos expectantes. Leí el primer párrafo y este decía: _Lista de recuerdos de Bella_. La mire con una sonrisa y palme el costado de la cama. Ella obedeció y se acurruco en mi pecho jugando con los botones de mi camisa. Acaricie su cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la libreta.

Permanecimos en silencio por un minuto antes de que decidiera romperlo con mi pregunta.

-¿quieres hacer esto ahora?- baje mi mirada para poder verla mejor.

Ella alzo su cabeza y me dio una sonrisa antes de contestar- sip, estoy bien y quiero hacerlo bien. No quiero que Jasper se enoje-

-el no se enojaría contigo- mire la lista por un momento y luego empecé a leer- la primera palabra dice fresías- la mire esperando confirmación- ¿qué quieres saber acerca de ellas?-

-son flores ¿no?- asentí- ¿cómo son?, no las recuerdo bien- murmuro avergonzada.

-bueno, como sabrás son flores muy bonitas y huelen exquisito- la mire significativamente- de hecho, huelen igual que tu- se sonrojo pero no aparto su mirada de la mía- sus pétalos tienen forma ovala y gorditas, son amplias, aunque los botones se ven mas pequeños. Los colores varían mucho, hay rosas, rojas, amarillas, blancas, moradas, moradas con deslave rosa, naranjas, incluso recuerdo haber visto unas azules. Son bonitas y delicadas, y como ya había dicho huelen delicioso- se quedo callada escuchando mi explicación.

Después de un rato decidí sacar una pregunta que salio de mi mente-¿Bella, porque recordaste a las fresías?- sus ojos me miraron por un segundo antes de mirar mi camisa.

-cuando cerré los ojos… escuche, a alguien decir algo como "ella esta donde las fresías" creo que se referían a mi pero… no estoy segura. Recordé un aroma a… a dulce con árbol como… como las rosas que tiene Esme en su jardín pero mas dulce-

-así huelen las fresías pequeña- bese su frente y seguí con la siguiente palabra- hada… bueno las hadas son pequeñas criaturas con alas que conceden deseos a los niños o en otras culturas hacen travesuras. Son personajes míticos, inofensivos y brillantes. ¿por qué la palabra Bella?- pregunte curioso.

-es que… creo que dije algo como "esas cosas son cuentos de hadas" no estoy segura a quien-

-bueno eso es diferente, con cuentos de hadas nos referimos a los sueños que tenemos cuando somos niños. Cuando somos chiquitos soñamos con cosas incluso imposibles pero nosotros a esa edad no razonamos como ahora. Para las niñas es siempre la ilusión de encontrar al príncipe azul, casarse con él y vivir en el castillo como la princesa del cuento. Los cuentos de hadas siempre tienen finales felices por eso las personas los quieren. Pero al final eso son, cuentos. No hay nada concreto con ello solo sueños- me miro atenta y sonrío.

Pase a leer la ultima palabra de la lista, mas no me espere que fuera aquella.

-¿por qué quieres saber de esta palabra?-pregunte impresionado.

Se encogió de hombros y me miro expectante.

Suspire resignado y le conteste- bueno la palabra "novio" se cataloga cuando eres pareja de alguien o tienes un acompañante. Esme y Carlise lo fueron hace tiempo pero ese titulo se cambio cuando se casaron, ahora ya no son novios si no esposos. Un ejemplo sería Alice y Jasper se gustan tanto que decidieron hacerse novios- explique algo incomodo.

-¿por qué ahora son novios?-

-es un acto de pertenencia, así le das a entender a los demás que esa persona esta contigo y tu con ella y nadie puede terminar aquello solo entre la misma pareja- me quede en silencio por un minuto-¿por qué la palabra?-

-alguien hablaba conmigo y decía algo como "no tendrás novio hasta que yo te ordene tenerlo"-dijo pasito.

-¿era la voz de un hombre?- pregunte pensando que talvez fuera algún recuerdo de su padre, esa frase es digno de uno.

Negó suavemente- era de una mujer, estaba gritando y sonaba molesta. Creo que me regañaba, no se- asentí. Luego le diría a Jasper lo que hable con Bella. Cerré la libreta y la deje en mi mesa junto con mi trabajo.

-bien pequeña eso es todo por hoy, dejaremos las demás palabras para otra ocasión. Creo que estas cansada, ¿quieres ver una película o hacer algo?- lo pensó un rato y luego se encogió de hombros.

-lo que tu quieras- reí ante su conformismo y tome el control remoto del otro lado de la cama para prender la televisión.

Cambie los canales hasta buscar algo interesante que ver. Estaba pasando "two and a half man" y decidí dejarlo ahí. Bella necesitaba un poco de humor en este momento. Al principio no entendía algunas cosas pero después de explicarle un poco de la serie y sobre los comentarios burdos de los actores soltaba unas cuantas risitas. Me recordé no volver a enseñarle un serie con palabras en doble sentido, era difícil de explicar con su mente tan inocente. Había temas que prefería los hablara con Esme.

Después de un rato, cayo en un pacifico sueño que bien había ganado. Estuve pendiente a cualquier cambio facial o alguna expresión que me indique que algo anda mal. Tuvo un día un poco agitado y sus emociones estuvieron a flor de piel. Recé para que las pesadillas se fueran o que bajaran de intensidad, lo último que quería era que mi pequeña sufriera.

Necesitaba que estuviera bien, porque ella era importante para mi. Su felicidad era mi única prioridad, nada mas me importaba por el momento. Delicadamente me extendí para tomar mi trabajo y leerlo donde me quede. Bella esta durmiendo felizmente en mi pecho y no creo que fuera necesario llevarla hasta su habitación.

-Edward… te quiero- susurro cuando estaba en medio de mi lectura.

Sonreí como un estúpido y acerque mis labios a su mejilla para depositarle un tierno beso.

-yo también te quiero mi pequeña. Lo eres todo para mi- susurre admirando la belleza de la única mujer que me importaba mas que a mi vida, Bella.

* * *

**Gracias por esperar.. que tal! Algún review que gusten dejarme!, me pase de largo?, le pareció aburrido? Fue lo que esperaba?**

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí va a las chicas a quienes dedico este cap.:**

**Keyra Mansen Cullen**

**Natii Cullen Mansen**

**Isabella91**

**anairo**

**T.G. Kira**

**Stellyta**

**Conna**

**Shikpau**

**Lokaxtv**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos… me gane un review! Bueno chicas.. proxima semana CSM… tratare de subir el cap de mi otra historia este semana pero no les garantiso nada… bye las amos chicas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola! volvi. espero que esto deje satisfechas a algunas. esta medio cortito pero es importane. para la que preguntaron si victoria era relleno aqui les digo que no.. jajaa**

**este cap. para todas la que dejarón review con aterioridad en el cap. 7**

**no llegamos a los 50 pero hey... 46 no es tan malo. iba a pedir 70 pero es mucho... al menos unos 55? o es mucho?**

**espero no defraudarla y persdonen si es corto y lento. la historia por el tema es lenta asi que tengan paciencia. ya mero llegamos a lo jugoso.**

**ITS SHOW TIME**

**

* * *

Avanzando**

-toma tu tiempo Bella, no te sientas presionada- Jasper tenía una linda sonrisa en los labios y miraba divertido a mi pequeña.

Era ya nuestra tercera sesión con él. Avanzábamos a paso lento. Bella preguntaba por cosas mas concretas y no tan infantiles como antes. Ahora estábamos tratando de ver si reconocía una computadora y si recordaba como usarla. Miraba atentamente el teclado y daba aplausos cuando las teclas hacían un ruido extraño por algún comando seleccionado. Jasper le había entregado un pequeño papel donde estaba escrita una oración que la pequeña debía trascribir en el ordenador. La orientábamos en las cosas que no sabía pero no iba tan mal, como cualquier adolescente usar la computadora es cosa de instinto.

Al principio ella se distrajo mucho cuando noto que la manzanita se prendía y apagaba cada vez que cerraba o abría la maquina (ella tenía una Apple). Después de superarlo comenzó a explorar con ojos ansiosos. Era linda cuando hacía esos gestos de confusión. La verdad es que te causaba tal ternura verla así que era casi imposible detener el impulso de abrazarla y comértela a besos. Era muy encantadora para su propio bien.

Un suspiro cansado me hizo salir de mi letargo- Edward, no puedo sacar esta rayita- me miro con un puchero y yo solo sonreí. Me acerque a ella y me coloque detrás suyo.

-mira pequeña, solo apreta la tecla que dice "shift" y la que tiene el dibujito de la rayita y…- le hice el comando y apareció el signo que ella buscaba. Chillo y aplaudió antes de abrasarme fuertemente.

-¡gracias!- me soltó rápidamente y continúo con su trabajo. Jasper miro algo en su reloj y suspiro sin animo.

-bien Bella, podemos dejar las clases de mecanografía para después. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en otros temas de conversación- entrelazo sus dedos y se sentó en su sillón. Bella dejo el ordenador en el escritorio y se levanto del él para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. Su cabeza descanso en mi cuello y su risa hizo que mi corazón se sintiera cálido.

-¿ahora que haremos?- pregunto curiosa

-retomemos la palabras por las que sientes curiosidad o te acuerdes. Pero antes de eso- me miro fijamente- ¿cómo van las pesadillas?- Bella se tensó y me miro con sus ojos arrepentidos.

Acaricie su cabello y bese su nariz- debo decir que son menos frecuentes. Siempre que tiene una va a mi habitación y me pide quedarme con ella. Según lo que me ha contado es sobre los hombres que le hacen daño. No hemos tenido mas complicaciones que esas- Jasper asintió y miro con cariño a Bella.

-prometo que entre mas avancemos esas pesadillas desparecerán- Bella le sonrío y aplaudió emocionada.

-bien, retomando el tema anterior, hablemos sobre tus palabras. Dime alguna duda que no hayas compartido con Edward, Bella-

se quedo callada por un momento antes de responder- bailar, ¿es moverse raro, no?- su inocencia me hizo reír. Era tan hermosa asiendo eso.

-¿dónde escuchaste eso Bella?- pregunto curioso Jasper. Sabía al igual que yo que el baile vinculaba esa noche en especial. Era un dato importante.

-no estoy segura pero recuerdo algo como un lugar con muchas personas- gesticulo con sus manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras- y a eso le llamaban "baile" y algunos se movían raro así que creo que eso es bailar ¿no?-termino ruborizándose y mirando tímidamente entre ambos.

-bien Bella vamos progresando- dijo amablemente- y si. Bailar es cuando 2 personas o mas se balancean suavemente al compás de una melodía. Bien puede ser romántica o alocada. Dependiendo al estilo-

sus ojitos brillaron en curiosidad- ¿cuántos tipos de baile hay?-

-bastantes. Hay suaves como el vals, el ballet, el baile de salón, entre otros. Y claro esta hay unos mas movidos como el disco, la rumba, hawaiano. Y hay rítmicos que se consideran románticos como la salsa, el tango, paso doble, merengue. Hay infinidad de estilos por los muchos tipos de música. También se van creando nuevos con el paso de los años- Bella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que Jasper decía.

Se giro a verme y me regalo una linda sonrisa antes de preguntar-¿qué baile te gusta a ti Edward?- intente decir la verdad pero no sabía mucho del tema.

-la verdad es que no tengo una preferencia en bailes. Soy mas un conocedor de música. Pero supongo que las lentas están bien. Son tranquilas y relajantes, esas serían de mi agrado-me miro atentamente y sonrío.

-¿sabes Bailar?-

-la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de eso pero mi madre me hizo tomar clases de baile cuando tenía 8 años. No hice mucho en el baile del instinto así que no podría decirte con certeza si se- me miro tímidamente y la note algo incomoda.

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie con cariño- ¿sucede algo?-

Lo pensó por un minuto antes de responder-¿me enseñarías a bailar?- estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Jasper tomo mi palabra.

-Bella, debes entender que bailar es parte de esa noche que no puedes recordar. Revivirlo sin estar lista puede traer consecuencias y no estoy seguro si serán buenas o malas. Sin embargo creo que sería algo bueno para tu aprendizaje- se quedo callado y me miro pidiendo permiso- tu decides Ed, para monitorear cualquier reacción pueden hacerlo aquí mismo. Sabes tan bien como yo la reacción que podría desencadenar ese gesto- mire a la preciosa castaña a mi lado. Me miraba emocionada y sus boquita tenía un puchero irresistible.

Era difícil decir no a esa cara.

-bueno, creo que si Jasper asesora y prometas decirme cuando ya no quieras seguir lo haré encantado- esto podía ser una experiencia agradable pensé con una sonrisa.

-muy bien, decidido- Jasper junto las palmas y se dirigió a su ordenador.-que las clases de baile comiencen- empezó a teclear unas cosas haciendo que un suave comienzo de piano se escuchara en la habitación.

Me puse de pie, y me incline ligeramente tendiéndole mi mano a Bella en gesto amable-¿desea concederme esta pieza señorita?-

Bella se sonrojo pero tomo gustosa mi mano y la hale suavemente para poder levantarla. La lleve a un espacio vacío y la puse frente a mi.

-bien bonita, ahora pasa tus brazos por mi cuello- se puso de puntitas e hizo lo que le pedí. Con mis manos tome su cintura y la acerque lo mas que podía a mi cuerpo. Su calidez era tanta que me quede atontado por un rato- bien ahora haremos esto, empezare a moverme hacia la derecha y tu trata de seguir mis pasos. No apresures nada, ve tranquila y sin prisas. Si no quieres seguir me detienes ¿OK?-asintió y miro sus pies. Deslice una de mis manos por su espalda y comencé a moverme a la par con la música.

Bella piso mis pies 2 veces antes de llevar el ritmo por completo. Miraba concentrada mis pies y luego los suyos. Después de un rato dejo de preocuparse por los pasos y alzo su mirada para ver mis ojos. Todo este tiempo en que ella miraba sus pies para no caerse yo la miraba a ella. No podía evitar pensar que su cuerpo cabía perfectamente en el mío; como si estuviera hecha a mi medida. Era una sensación de lo mas agradable. Lo mas extraño de la situación es que no quería alejarla de mi lado, quería su cuerpo presionado con el mío siempre. ¿en que estas pensando Mansen?, me regañe a mi mismo.

-¿vez?, estas bailando- trate de hablar para distraerme y dejar de pensar en las tonterías que decía mi cabeza.

Me sonrío y asintió feliz. Su cara nunca se contrajo con la aparición de algún recuerdo, realmente parecía que disfrutaba este baile. La música seguía con un ritmo mas intimo lo que provoco que inconscientemente acariciara con pereza la espalda de mi niña. Ella lo tomo como invitación y sentí sus suaves dedos acariciar mis mechones de la nuca.

-Bella…- cerré mis ojos a la dulce sensación y susurre su nombre con dulzura. Después de un momento Bella escondió su cara en mi cuello y su respiración iba acorde a la dulce música que escuchábamos de fondo; nada que ver con el irregular golpeteo de mi corazón que se podía sentir en mi pulso y que de seguro Bella escuchaba. Me deje llevar por la sensación y enterré mi rostro en su cabello, aspirando el dulce olor floral que me tenía hechizado.

Nos mecimos con suavidad hasta que poco a poco fueron sonando los últimos acordes del piano. Nos quedamos ahí, parados en medio de la habitación aún abrazados y sin intenciones de separarse del otro. Lamentablemente todo lo bueno acaba y me separe de su calido cuerpo para perderme en sus ojos.

-¿qué tal?- pregunte con cariño. Me dio una linda sonrisa y se puso de puntitas para besar mi mejilla.

-estuvo lindo, me gusto mucho-sonreí embobado y acaricie su mejilla hipnotizado.

Un fuerte carraspeo nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja. Solté a Bella rápidamente y me gire a ver a Jasper. Ya hasta había olvidado que él estaba aquí.

-por lo que pudimos ver Bella no obtuvo una reacción negativa con respecto al baile así que concluyo que no fue en ese sitio donde ocurrió el atentado. Al menos pudimos hacerle tener una experiencia relajante, ¿no Edward?- la gran sonrisa picara en sus labios me hizo sonrojarme. ¿acaso nos veíamos como… como una pareja o algo así?. No, no quería pensar aquello.

-Jasper… limítate a lo profesional- río alegremente y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Lo imitamos solo que en dirección al sofá.

-bueno Bella, ¿alguna otra duda que tengas?-

-creo que tengo una nana- la mire confundido. ¿se refería a mi?

-¿una nana?- pregunto Jasper interesado.

-si, aunque no creo saber que significa pero creo que tengo una. O bien tuve una- asintió pensativo y se llevo la mano al mentón con gesto pensativo.

-¿cómo sabes que tuviste alguna?, ¿algún recuerdo te lo dijo?-

-creo… bueno me vi cayéndome de una escalera y mi pierna me dolía. Una señora llego a lado y me levanto mientras me cantaba para que no llorara y… me dijo algo como "tranquila mi niña, la nana Sue esta aquí"- sonreí. Me gustaba que recordara de su pasado y mas me alegraba al descubrir cosas nuevas y lindas que ella disfruto.

-bueno Bella, debo decir que esto es muy interesante. No todos los niños tienen nanas. Aunque esto puede variar, hay una posibilidad de que esa mujer fuera un pariente cercano y de cariño la llamaras de esa forma. No necesariamente tuvo que ser tu "nana" real. Pero al menos tenemos la certeza de que alguien te amo tanto como Esme o Elizabeth lo hacen- Jasper meditaba su respuesta mientras escribía una que otra observación.

-¿eso es una nana?- sus pozos chocolates se posaron en mi y esperaban mi respuesta impaciente.

-bueno, mas o menos. Una nana es una persona que al no ser pariente te cuida y te cría como si fueras su propia hijo. Algunos niños crean lazos estrechos con esas mujeres casi viéndolas como segundas madres. Están para apoyarte y amarte incondicionalmente. La mayoría de las nanas son buenas y los padres las contratan porque o están muy ocupados o bien necesitan ayuda con el niño. Algunas solo lo hacen por dinero y no se preocupan por la integridad del niño. Esas mujeres no deben considerarse nanas pero hacen en parte el trabajo. Cuidar al niño de otro- Bella asintió en comprensión y se recostó en mi hombro suspirando complacida.

-¿alguna otra cosa pequeña Bella?- su cara paso a ser de un rojo intenso. No sabia la razón pero fruncí el ceño al no comprender su reacción.

Levanto su cabeza y se removió incomoda en su lugar.

-¿Bella?- la preocupación notoria en mi voz.

-hay algo que… no entendí en una cosa que dijo-murmuro bajito.

-¿de quien hablas?-

-Emmett- soltó bajo su aliento.

Parpadee confundido.¿que tenía que ver Emmett en todo esto?.

-continua…-le urgió Jasper.

-bueno… el otro día estábamos viendo un programa… raro. Era algo de doctores. El doctor importante le decía unas cuantas cosas a una mujer que parecía doctora y ella le empezó a decir unas cosas que no entendía. Todos se estaban riendo y Emmett dijo algo como "si yo tuviera una jefa así también haría un duplicado"- acabo con la voz chiquita y la mirada avergonzada.

-¿cuál es la palabra Bella?, ¿jefe? o ¿duplicado?- Jasper se veía curioso pero no entendía el porque se avergonzaba.

Mi pequeña negó y nos miro alternativamente antes de preguntar fijando sus preciosos ojos en mi.

-¿qué es sexo Edward?- Jasper tosió fuertemente y parecía que tenía algo atorado en la garganta. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y sentí el calor en mi cuello y mejillas. ¿ella no puede estar preguntándome eso, o si?. Me revolví incomodo en mi asiento y trataba de no posar mi mirada en cierta niña que me veía con curiosidad.

-¿dónde escuchaste eso?- mi voz estaba ronca y algo atorada. Me sorprendí en no haber titubeado. Su sonrojo desapareció pero aún tenía la vergüenza escrita en la cara.

-después de ver la tele, Rose me pidió que fuera por palomitas a la cocina. No encontré las bolsas y no sabía como funcionaba esa maquina rara- gruñí internamente, como se le ocurría a esa mujer encargarle aquello a Bella. ¡apenas y reconocía las bolsas de palomitas!- regrese para pedir ayuda y Rose le empezó a gritar a Em que no debía de hablar sobre "insinuaciones" frente a mi. El dijo que un poco de "sexo" es lo que te faltaba a ti y que a mi no me molestaría ayudarte con un problema. Pero ¿qué es sexo?, ¿es algo que yo pueda hacer?,¿te haría sentir mejor?- se emociono con la última pregunta y sus inocentes ojos me veían con impaciencia. Mi cara esta mortificada al igual que mi cuerpo. Estaba petrificado por su confesión.

-¿qué si le haría bien?- contesto Jasper burlesco recuperando la compostura.

-Jasper- rugí mirándolo con advertencia. Como se le ocurría jugar con eso.

Bella cambió su mirada emocionada por una triste. -¿dije algo malo?-

-bueno… no algo malo solo…- no sabía que contestar. No quería tener esa clase de "charla", no estaba listo. Creí que ese momento no lo esperaría hasta que tuviera hijas. Pero con Bella pasaba algo nuevo cada día.

-Bella- la tome de los hombros para que me pusiera atención- hay cosas que no puedes preguntarle a cualquiera. Nosotros somos tu familia y lo hacemos con gusto pero debes mantener esas preguntas para alguien de confianza, ¿OK?. Con respecto a ello… no soy la persona adecuada para explicarte de que va la… la reproducción humana. Dejare que alguien que sepa del tema lo haga.- me miro con un puchero pero asintió. Imagine que no estaría satisfecha hasta saber cual era el significado de esa palabra. Siempre le respondía con honestidad pero la verdad nunca creí que me llegaría a preguntar algo así.

Estupído seas Emmett.

-muy bien- Jasper se levanto pero su sonrisa no se borró- no creo que seamos los adecuados para responder aquello así que se lo dejaremos a un profesional. Eso ha sido todo por hoy Bella. Recuerda tratar de anotar en tu libreta todo lo que recuerdes y sueñes en esta semana y veremos si podemos alimentar tu memoria un poco mas. Solo te suplico que dejes los temas "sexuales" para alguien de tu mismo genero- lo miro como si tuviera 3 cabezas. Yo quise rodar los ojos.- que las cosas que consideres privadas se las cuentes a una mujer. Te sentirás mas cómoda con ello y no pondrás nervioso al señor aquí presente-

-¿por qué estas nervioso Edward?- mire mal a Jasper y bese la frente de Bella.

-nada cariño, Jasper a veces dice tonterías.- me levante y le di las llaves a Bella- ¿por qué no vas al coche y enciendes la radio?, tengo que hablar con Jasper de algo importante- Bella asintió y tomo mis llaves antes de salir corriendo por la habitación. Grito un "hasta luego" a la recepcionista de Jasper y escuche la puerta principal cerrase. Desde hace unos días le había enseñado a abrir el coche y encender la radio. Así no se aburría cuando la dejaba por unos minutos en el coche. Con el seguro puesto claro esta.

-¿eran realmente necesarios los comentarios?, ya es suficientemente malo que quiera saber sobre sexo para que le agregues mas leña al fuego.- dije cabreado.

-lo siento, no me pude resistir. Es mas que obvio lo que esta mente piensa- dijo tocándome la sien con su dedo índice. Lo mire extrañado, ¿de que hablaba?. Me miro desesperado y negó con su cabeza- _sigue en estado de negación-_ lo escuche susurrar. Ya no quise preguntar mas así que lo dejé pasar.

-no esta lista- dije suavemente para cambiar de tema.

Suspiro y me miro serio- lo se, esperaremos unos meses mas. Tal vez 6. No puedo obligar a su mente a recordar con rapidez pero hemos avanzado mucho. El hecho que recuerde el baile y lo haya practicado sin entrar en una crisis es una muy buena noticia. Significa que lo que hacemos esta bien, vamos lento pero avanzamos con buen ritmo. Tal vez para el final del año sepamos quien es- lo mire con una sonrisa y sentí mi corazón bombardear mas deprisa. ¿miedo o excitación?, no podría saberlo con seguridad.

Iba a mencionar algo mas cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al alguien. Creí que era Bella urgiéndome a irnos pero me sorprendí al ver a la misma mujer que hace ya 3 semanas conocí en este mismo edificio.

-perdóneme doctor pero creo que necesito otra dosis de- se callo al ver que estaba presente en el cuarto y me miro con una sonrisa estilo jocker. Sentí escalofríos en la espina. No me agrada para nada esta mujer- parece que tiene compañía doctor, no sabía. Que mal educada de mi parte- dijo con voz melosa.

Como acto de defensa me coloque a espaldas de Jasper para protegerme. Nunca una mujer me dio más miedo en la vida que esta. Sentía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaba sobre mi.

-no te preocupes Victoria el señor Mansen ya se iba- me miro con sus ojos penetrándome con su oscura mirada y se lamió los labios antes de tenderme su mano.

-¿algún nombre de pila señor Mansen?- amablemente me incline en su dirección rechazando su contacto. No lo creía prudente.

-solo Sr. Mansen. Los únicos que usan mi nombre son familiares, disculpe si la ofendo. Es regla profesional- dije educadamente.

Bajo su mano chasqueando la lengua y mirándome atentamente- comprendo- se giro a ver a Jasper y se quito su enorme abrigo revelando una falda demasiado ajustada y un escote escandaloso. Se acomodo en el escritorio de Jasper de modo que pronunciaba mas su busto y movía sus piernas se manera insinuante.

-vera doctor creo que necesito mas de esas pastillas para dormir. Hay algo que me quita el sueño- dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello "coquetamente".

-¿qué tipos de sueños?, recuerda que no puedo darte medicamento si no es una emergencia.-

-no es malo, solo que… no me deja dormir-me miro atentamente- pero no son del tipo que usted cree.-

-¿no mas alucinaciones?- pregunto extrañado.

-son mas como deseos reprimidos- movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva y yo me pregunte que hacía en esa habitación. Ahhh claro, ella tapaba el paso con medio cuerpo como barrera- vera, he tenido una pequeña fantasía en donde usted me hace cosas que realmente me harían gritar en éxtasis, eso ya lo sabe- Jasper no se inmuto a su insinuación- pero recientemente mi fantasía aumenta mas y en el escenario aparece un nuevo personaje, que claro esta es el señor Mansen aquí presente- mi cara era de mi miedo puro y pedía ayuda silenciosa. Esto no me podía estar pasando.-así que solo veo 2 soluciones, o me da mas pastillas para dormir o… sería mas fácil terminar con mi anhelo si la realizo, tal vez así deje de tener esos sueños. No lo se, pero quisiera ver si mi teoría es cierta- comenzó a acariciar sus pechos sobre la tela de su blusa y me miraba atentamente. De verdad quería irme, esta mujer me daba nauseas.

Jasper suspiro y negó con la cabeza- en un momento te atiendo. Deja que acompañe al señor Mansen a la salida. Su hora ya termino. Ponte cómoda por favor Victoria ahora vuelvo.- ella tomo su palabra y se acostó en el sofá levantando mas su falda de modo que pudiéramos observar el encaje de su ropa interior. Me sonroje y desvíe la mirada.

Salí como alma que me lleva el diablo. Nunca jamás querría encontrarme a esa mujer fuera de aquí. era de temer.

-.¿que le ocurre a esa mujer?- dije con el corazón latiéndome a mil. Estaba aterrado.

-aunque no me creas Victoria no siempre fue así. Hace 3 años fue abusada de su novio por mas de 7 meses. Tenía su intimidad desgarrada y aprendió a no sentir dolor cuando la violaba. Después de que una vecina declarará que su novio hacía cosas indebidas fue arrestado y condenado por violación en primer grado. El fiscal determino que Victoria necesitaba ayuda medica y debía tomarla por 6 meses hasta su recuperación. Sin embargo su abuso tubo consecuencias. Luego de unos meses comenzó a relacionarse con gente que solo buscaba placer y sexo rudo. Era tal su necesidad que literalmente "violaba" a los hombres con sus técnicas de seducción. si alguno se negaba lo sedaba con calmantes u otras drogas y con métodos poco convencionales los hacia estimularse con viagra o aparatos que producían una erección involuntaria y se daba placer a ella misma. Con ellos aún inconcientes debo decir, eso le provoco muchas demandas por violación- mis ojos estabas abiertos de par en par, ¿era posible aquello?- la llevaron a juicio y el juez declaro que por antecedes de abuso fuera diagnosticada para ver el nivel del problema. Al final el hospital la declaro como un problema de CIE-10, y la declararon ninfomana en extremo y la sentenciaron a 6 meses en una prisión del estado y consultas a un psicólogo para tratar su problema. En pocas palabras es una adicta al sexo y su desesperación por practicarlo la lleva a tener alucinaciones en donde la estimulan sexualmente hasta dejarla en un estado de frenesí. Cuando tiene esos problemas lo único que la mantiene calmada y sumisa es dormir. Pero un efecto de la ninfomanía es el insomnio. Así que le prescribo pastillas para dormir y estoy encargado de su caso. Es toda una sorpresa esta mujer- dijo pensativo.

-vaya que si- dije sorprendido. Aunque no la estimaba mas por saber su historia, si sentí algo de pena al escuchar lo que le hizo ese hombre. Destruyo su vida y la obligo a sobrevivir con medicamentos y doctores hasta tiempo indefinido. Pensar que eso pudo pasarle a mi pequeña me dio escalofríos y una sensación horrible en el pecho. Era muy afortunada por encontrarse conmigo esa noche. Sacudí la cabeza

No.

El afortunado fui yo al encontrarla. Era mi pequeño ángel.

Me despedí de Jasper y salí rumbo al coche, visualice a Bella dentro del auto moviendo su cabeza y abriendo sus labios para cantar supongo yo. Toque suavemente la ventana y ella me miro con una sonrisa alzando su mano para saludarme. Bajo el cristal de la ventana y me tendió las llaves para que quitara el seguro. Entre al auto y la canción _Fly _de Hilary Duff se escuchaba en todo el vehículo, prendí el auto con la canción aún sonando.

-parece que no te aburriste en mi ausencia- comente para hacer platica.

-tardaste mucho- observo. Trague en seco y trate de no mirarla. Sentía mis mejillas arder y era mas que obvio que no iba a decirle que una mujer estuvo insinuándome un trío con Jasper. Esa imagen era perturbadora.

-lo que pasa es que me entretuve hablando con Jazz y una persona nos quito tiempo hablando sobre cosas sin sentido. Nada de que preocuparse- termine restándole importancia.

Lo dejo pasar y me miro con una sonrisa- ¿iremos con mama hoy?-

-¿qué te parece ir a visitar a mis padres?, tienen una pequeña casa aquí en Seattle y creo que mi mama te extraña. Además puedo asegurarte que cocina delicioso. Te va a encantar su famoso chile relleno. ¿te parece?- chillo feliz y se acomodo mejor en el asiento esperando pacientemente hasta que llegáramos.

Tardamos unos 20 minutos en llegar a casa de mis padres. La casa estaba preciosa como la recordaba.(casa en mi perfil) Era grande de 2 pisos y de un color crema casi melón, el tejado era de un naranja pálido y tenían un precioso jardín frontal de un hermoso y brillante verde. Era obvio que mamá había tenido algo de tiempo libre. La entrada tenía el mismo pulcro estilo que la casa de Chicago.

Bella miro maravillada la casa. Me alegro saber que algo la hacía feliz. Como dije antes mi felicidad era la suya. La ayude a bajar y ella se acerco cautelosamente a ver los pequeño arbustos que estaban en frente del pórtico.

Antes de cualquier cosa mi madrea abrió la puerta y chillo al ver a Bella fuera de la casa. Corrió rápidamente y la tomo en un gran abraso. Sonreí, era notorio que mis padres la adoraban.

-BELLA!, que bueno que estas aquí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿tienes hambre?, ahora mismo estaba discutiendo con Edward para ver que comíamos. Ahora no podrá replicar nada porque tu elegirás la comida. Si no la quiere, pues que no coma- mi madre siguió parloteando mientras llevaba a Bella dentro de la casa. Mi padre me miro sonriente y me regalo un abraso antes de pasar a la casa.

-¿cómo van las sesiones?- pregunto interesado.

-bien, no hemos tenido problemas de histeria o alguna pesadilla muy fuerte como para no contarla. Es una chica fuerte y ahora fortalecemos su memoria haciéndola escribir las palabras que recuerda haber escuchado pero no sabe su significado. Y la ayudamos a saberlo- asintió en comprensión y se fue a sentar a un sofá rojo que contrastaba con el beige de la sala.

-de seguro han sido cosas interesantes- le di razón antes de que mi cuerpo reaccionara con ira y un gran enojo.

-hablando de ello. ¿hay alguna manera de que mate a Emmett alegando acto justificado?- mi padre arqueo las cejas y me miro interrogante.

-¿por qué querrías matarlo?-

-por idiota- dije molesto. Mi padre soltó unas risitas que llamó la atención de mi madre. Entro a la cocina con una mirada curiosa. Rápidamente note que Bella no estaba con ella.

-¿y Bella?-

mi madre rodó los ojos y me miro ofendida- esta escogiendo la comida de mi libro de recetas. Gracias por la confianza Edward- la mire apenado y me justifique por su bien estar. No podía permitir que se lastimara o algo.

-ya que esta aquí. Necesito pedirte ayuda- me miro atenta y me sonroje- veras, Bella escucho una conversación en donde Emmett uso su "tacto" tan sutil que ya todos conocemos y ella quedo con algunas dudas- la mire con suplica en la mirada- la verdad madre no estoy listo para tener la charla ahora y menos con Bella así que… ¿puedes resolver algunas de sus dudas y explicarle algunas cosas? No me siento cómodo con la idea de tener que explicarle yo eso. Si ya después decide quedarse con ustedes por estar confundida o asustada lo entenderé. Pero necesito que aprenda algunas cosas sobre "abejas" y su protocolo- mis padres se rieron abiertamente y mi madre asintió sin perder su sonrisa.

-ahora vengo, esto tardara un poco- se fue soltando risitas y llamando a Bella suavemente.

-ya veo porque quieres matar a Emmett, pero tarde o temprano iba a preguntar por eso. ¿qué no sabe sobre la ovulación de cada mes?-pregunto curioso.

-Esme y Alice se encargaron de explicarle esa parte fisiológica de las mujeres. También me ahorraron la vergüenza de ir a la farmacia a comprar toallas femeninas y tampones. Bella tiene suficientes en su baño como para 6 meses. También le compre analgésicos si de pronto tiene cólicos, tengo entendido que algunas veces puede ser doloroso. No quiero que este incomoda. Solo tuve precaución en algunas cosas. Cualquiera lo haría- dije como si nada.

-Edward, te puedo asegurar que no cualquiera lo haría. Eso demuestra algo muy importe en el puzzle.- me miro con detenimiento y no pude comprender su insinuación. Negó con la cabeza antes de gruñir cansado- dios! danos paciencia y ábrele la mente- susurro sin intención de ser discreto.

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando sobre el tratamiento de Bella y lo que había descubierto de su pasado. Era casi nada, solo que su placa dental demostró que estaba a mediados de los 16 años y su prueba capilar demostraba que no tiene mucho en este lugar. Podía ser tanto extrajera como de otro estado del país. Me sorprendió el saber su edad, era aún mas joven de lo que imagine. Eso demostraba que mis teorías eran ciertas. Mi pequeña Bella era aún una niña. Debía mantener cuidado con ella. Era muy frágil en cuerpo y mente

Después de unos minutos salio una sonrojada Bella en brazos de mi madre que la confortaba con palabras Dulces. Me sorprendió al ver que se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba la cintura con sus brazos. Su cabeza busco su lugar favorito en mi pecho y se acomodo por un minuto antes de hablar.

-perdón, no quería incomodarte con mis preguntas- su voz estaba teñida de culpa.

-no pequeña tranquila. Cualquier niña tiene esa clases de dudas, es normal. Solo que lo mas conveniente es que le preguntes a una mujer ese tipo de dudas. Un hombre igual las responde pero… la incomodidad es notoria- asintió aun rojita y sus ojos me pedían disculpas. Bese su frente y le reste importancia.

-bien, ahora que todo esta aclarado. Cariño, ¿te importaría prender la radio? Sintoniza el programa de música clásica. Me siento de humor como para Chopin- mi padre se levanto y busco la estación que mi madre quería escuchar.

-por cierto. Bella escogió chile relleno. Espero que a todos les guste- salio moviendo las caderas al suave ritmo del violín. Era lenta y hermosa.

Mi padre se fue a la cocina alegando irse a ayudar a mama cuando la verdad su intención era darnos intimidad.

Bella se separo de mi y me miro con sus ojitos brillando esperanzada.

-Edward… ¿podemos bailar otra vez?- la mire con una sonrisa y bese el dorso de su mano con adoración.

-lo que tu quieras princesa-nos levante suavemente y tome su cintura con una mano mientras la otra alzaba la de ella a la altura de nuestras cabezas. Ella poso la libre en mi hombro y casi inmediatamente descanso su cabeza en mi cuello. Comencé a balancearnos con suavidad por la sala y cerré los ojos depositando mi barbilla en el tope de su cabeza.

La sensación era tan agradable como la vez anterior. He de confesar que amaba descubrir estas cosas con ella. Precisamente porque era conmigo con quien lo hacía. No había mejor lugar que los cálidos brazos de esta niña. Suspire feliz y Bella musito un "te quiero" tan bajito que creí que lo había imaginado. Besé su cabello. Y me deje llevar por la música.

No me importaba que mis padres nos descubrieran, o que Bella se durmiera en mis brazos por como su respiración alentaba. Lo único importante era el momento. No sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que me pediría bailar con ella y lo iba a atesorar. Mi relación con ella iba viento en popa y no podía pedir mas. Después de todo, nada podría arruinar la felicidad que sentía ahora.

Nada.

* * *

**les gusto?, se que parece comedia pero les juro que no lo hago a mal. me sale asi. ¿estuvo bien?, ¿meresco algO? ¿me gane carño de alguien?, ¿me gane review?...**

**la proxima semana es para CMS. las que siguen esa historia sabran que lo mejor esta por pasar..jeje**

**nos vemos**

**xoxo**

**io**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! ADVERTENCIA, las que estan acostumbradas leer cosas adorables en esta historia les aviso de una vez que esto tendra un momento donde sufriran, pero se los compensare, sabes que no soy mala y los finales felices son lo mio. **

**Entre mas RR reciba mas rápido actualizo. Y no me maten, es solo drama. y si habientan tomatasos que no sean tan fuertes

* * *

**

**Emociones**

Su piel estaba mas pálida de lo usual, ya no brillaba tanto como hace unos días. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero podía asegurar que se encontraban opacos, tristes… casi sin vida. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos estaban de un feo morado casi gris. Sus mejillas tenían la evidencia de ríos de lagrimas que una vez derramo. Seguía siendo preciosa, siempre estaba preciosa. Pero estaba aún mas hermosa con ese brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa que siempre me regalaba cuando me veía.

Mi mano se acerco a su cabello y acaricie los mechones pegados a su frente. Se veían tranquila pero podías notar la tristeza en su ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mueca de sus labios. Cerré los ojos con impotencia, esto pudo evitarse. Ella podría estar corriendo en los jardines de Esme, jugando con Emmett y tratando de escabullirse de la duende. Podría estar acostada en la cama conmigo, viendo alguna película antigua y secando sus lagrimas cuando una parte era muy conmovedora para ella. Podía estar en cualquier otra parte, haciendo lo que ella quisiera… pero en vez de eso esta acostada. Mas bien sedada a una cama de hospital donde había llegado hace una hora.

Mi mirada se lleno de tristeza y culpa cuando volví a fijarme en su inmóvil cuerpo en esa cama. Mis labios se acercaron sin permiso a su mejilla donde le di un casto y dulce beso- perdóname- susurre contra su piel.

Un tímido toque en la puerta fue lo rompió el contacto que tenia con ella. No me fije en quien llamaba, yo solo la miraba a ella, a la espera de su despertar. Alguien se sentó a mi lado, en la cama, rozándome el brazo. Sentí una mano acariciando mi cabello y supe quien era. Cerré de nuevo los ojos y tome todas mi fuerzas para no derrumbarme, la culpa me consumía a cada momento.

-¿cómo esta?- pregunto mi madre con cuidado.

Me gire a verla y trate de que mis ojos no mostraran lo destrozado que estaba.

-no lo se, no ha despertado y su ritmo cardiaco indica que esta bien… creo, no ha venido ninguna enfermera a ver como esta. Supongo que no esta tan grave como imaginamos. Pero aun así…- mi voz perdió fuerza y me calle para no sacar mis penas. Mi madre no merecía estar escuchando mis excusas.

-Edward, por favor no te mortifiques. Lo que paso no fue algo que pudieras pronosticar. Las cosas pasan- me tomo de los hombros y me hizo abrazarla , enterré mi rostro en su cuello y deje que sus manos me tranquilizaran, sobaba con amor mi espalda tratando de calmarme. Sus labios presionaron mi cabello y hablo contra él- lo que importa es que ella este bien, sana y salva. Lo mas seguro es que desee verte después de lo sucedido. Todo va a salir bien mi cielo- pase unos segundo mas en sus brazos antes de que se pusiera de pie y se acercara a besar la frente de Bella.

-despierta mi niña, queremos verte- susurro contra su frente. Acaricio su cabello y la miro con una sonrisa antes de besar mi frente y salir de la habitación.

Gire mi cabeza en dirección a Bella y tome su mano con suavidad dándole un beso a esta.

No tenia idea como un buen día pudo convertirse en mi peor pesadilla. Hace mas de 3 meses que Bella había llegado a mi vida. Las secciones con Jasper mejoraban pero no habíamos entablado la parte de "esa" noche aún. Ella no estaba lista y creo que con lo sucedido menos lo estará. Las mañanas las pasábamos entre risas y juegos, era menos renuente a ir a casa de Esme y su amistad con Alice iba fluyendo con él paso de los días. Las noches siempre estábamos juntos haciendo todo o nada, mientras yo me dedicaba a revisar mis escritos Bella se entretenía leyendo todas la obras clásicas que tenía en casa. Se maravillaba cada vez que leía una nueva pagina de algún libro, estaba preciosa cada vez que lo hacia. Habían sido los mejores meses de mi vida, y de la nada me arrancaron el corazón haciéndole daño a mi mas preciada posesión. Tenía tantas ganas de matar y golpear a alguien. Mi familia había impedido que cometiera un homicidio diciendo que mi niña me necesitaba mas que cualquier desplante asesino. Les di la razón, pero eso no quitaba mi sed de venganza. Y la peor parte es que todo es mi culpa, aunque me hagan creer lo contrario yo sabia que era mi culpa. Yo debí protegerla y le falle. No sabía si tendría cara para verla a los ojos, mi vergüenza era tanta que me daba ganas de esconderme en algún sótano o lugar sobre la tierra. Me daba nauseas.

Sabia que estaba mal dejar caer todo el peso sobre mis hombros. Pero no estaría tranquilo hasta que abriera sus ojos y de sus labios saliera un "estoy bien". Mas importante quería tener la certeza de que aún me quería a su lado. La entendería si no, pero me es insoportable saber que ella no me necesita, que no me quiera con ella. El dolor que siento ahora no se compararía con aquello, me destrozaría por completo. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo mas pase en esa habitación mirándola, no fui conciente de nada a mi alrededor así que no pude evitar asustarme y ponerme alerta cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Reaccione de manera violeta y un gruñido se formo en mi pecho en forma de advertencia a quien quisiera acercarse a ella. Sujete la mano con fuerza y mi mirada demostraba odio puro contra la persona que había entrado sin presentación…

-Edward tranquilo, soy yo. Trate de llamar tu atención pero estabas muy absorto mirándola que no escuchaste lo que te dije- mi cara se calmo y mis ojos expresaron disculpas a Carlise por mi comportamiento.

-lamento estar a la defensiva, es solo que- me pase una mano por el cabello frustrado.

Carlise alzo de nuevo su mano pero esta vez tomando mi espalda- tranquilo Edward, se que te sientes nervioso pero debes calmarte. No creo que a Bella le guste verte en ese estado. Respira hondo y trata de calmarte- así lo hice y sentí como mi pecho dolía. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin respirar bien.

-ahora necesito que salgas de la habitación- lo mire molesto y el me tomo de los hombros para impedir que dijera cualquier cosa- ya has pasado demasiado tiempo aquí Edward. Tengo que revisar sus signos vitales y verificar que todo este bien- negué con la cabeza. No quería separarme de ella- tú madre necesita verte y saber que estas bien. Esme y tus primos están tan preocupados como tu. Solo serán unas horas, además has de saber que esta en buenas manos. Nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a mi hija- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios y me hizo sacar una igual, solo que mas reservada. Asentí resignado y me acerque al pequeño ángel que tenia por protegida. Bese su nariz y la mía se encargo de aspirar todo el florar aroma que desprendía su sedoso cabello.

-no tardare pequeña, estaré cerca- susurre antes de alejarme y encaminarme a la puerta. Carlise me abrazo y dio unas cuantas palmaditas a mi espalada antes de decir- ella estará bien, ten fe- con esas palabras salí de la habitación mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

A unos pocos metros pude distinguir a mi familia en la sala de espera. Una vez que mi madre puso los ojos en mi salió corriendo en mi dirección y me estrecho en brazos. Se lo devolví tímidamente y suspire cansado. Necesitaba descanso y una buena taza de café.

Esme se acerco a mi y beso mi frente mientras quitaba los mechones de mis ojos- ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Ella solo necesita descansar- me dio una sonrisa maternal y trate de devolverle una, pero creo que salio una mueca horrenda.

Alice y Jasper se acercaron con cuidado y me dieron palabras de animo, mire a Jasper significativamente y el suspiro- no lo se Edward. Esto puede ser tanto bueno como malo, pero debemos apresurar el tratamiento lo antes posible-

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y lo mire incrédulo- no hablaras en serio. Ella no esta preparada para esa clase de tratamiento, no después de lo que paso-

-precisamente porque paso necesito avanzar con ella. Será algo rudo pero lo necesitamos Edward. No podemos mantenerla segura si no sabemos de su pasado- objeto Jasper con una mirada seria.

Negué de nuevo- no la voy a someter a mas dolor. Mi respuesta es no-

-es por su bien-

-tranquilos los 2- mi madre intervino en la conversación viéndonos como 2 niños que pelean por el mismo juguete y regañándonos con la mirada- ¿por qué no esperamos a ver como reacciona?, si vemos que es demasiado para ella, esperaremos unos meses mas para tranquilizarla. Si ella esta lista para el siguiente paso le explicaremos que es necesario para su recuperación, seguro ella entiende. Es lo suficientemente lista para decidir. ¿les parece bien?- dijo viéndonos a ambos seriamente. Los 2 asentimos en acuerdo y decidimos quedarnos callados. Mi madre me jalo suavemente para que me sentara en el sofá blanco donde estaban sentados. Estuve un rato sintiendo las caricias de mi madre cuando me percate de algo.

-¿donde esta papa?- pregunte suavemente.

-esta viendo algunas cosa legales con respecto al tema de Bella. Dijo que no tardaba pero ya lleva mas de unas horas. no te preocupes, estará aquí cuando despierte Bella, lo presiento- asentí en comprensión y me enderece para quedar con la cabeza en le respaldo del sofá.

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron con tasas de café en mano y se sorprendieron de verme ahí sentado. Cada uno tomo un café y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo. Después de unos minutos Emmett se atrevió a preguntar lo que nadie quería volver a repetir.

-¿qué ocurrió hace 2 días Edward?- todos lo miraron con reprobación pero el no se inmuto. Me miraba atentamente como queriéndome sacar la verdad a golpes.

Sentí como mi pecho se oprimía con el simple recuerdo. Temía que todo aquello no hubiera acabado, debía sacar todo eso de mi, como decía mi madre me hacia mal. Pero también me lastimaba recordar.

Tome una amplia respiración antes de hablar- hace 2 días- cerré los ojos para calmarme un poco- hace 2 días decidí que era un lindo día para salir. Llame al trabajo para avisar que no iría a recoger los escritos nuevos. Dije que aún no había terminado con él, lo cual no es cierto claro esta. Solo era un pretexto para poder pasar el día con Bella-.

-Le puse ropa abrigada y la saque a dar un paseo en el volvo. Todo iba bien, pasamos a desayunar a un lindo restaurante cerca del la push y caminamos por los alrededores. La pasamos muy bien, no fue hasta las doce del día que a Bella se le antojo un helado. Conocía una linda heladería en Seattle donde sabia que ella iba a amar los sabores. En el camino se la paso preguntándome sobre palabras nuevas y definiciones que quería saber, se veía entretenida y feliz-.

-Llegamos a Aldo's mas rápido de lo normal- enterré mi cara en mi manos, quería olvidar esa parte del día con fervor. No volver a saber de ello jamás, pretender que nunca sucedió y que no fue mas que un sueño- le mostré los diferentes tipos de helados que había. Ella se entusiasmo con uno de mandarina y yo opte por el chocolate. La deje en una mesa cerca de la puerta para que pudiera apreciar el paisaje. Aunque estaba lloviendo había un grupo de personas haciendo malabares y un acto que a Bella le gusto. Fui a comprar los helados. La cola era muy larga por lo que me tomo mi tiempo en llegar a la caja. Ahí fue donde lo escuche…- me quede en silencio absorbiendo toda esa información-

-el grito- susurro Alice con mirada triste y las manos hechas puños.

Asentí y tome valor para contar lo demás- no había alcanzando a pedir el helado cuando escuche el grito de Bella llamándome. Me gire abruptamente y lo que vi me dejo asustado y molesto. La cara de Bella era de horror mientras sus lagrimas se esparcían en sus mejillas. Un hombre alto, rubio, con ropa negra la tenía cargada en su hombro y la llevaba corriendo por las calles. No dude ni por un segundo en correr tras ella. Bella pataleaba y gritaba por su vida, estuve cerca de tomarla y alejarla de ese sujeto cuando…- separe mis manos de mi cara y empecé a golpear mi nuca y la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con la pared- sentí como me tomaban en brazos y me estampaban contra algo. Me dolía la cabeza pero no por ello me deje ganar. Iba a levantarme cuando alguien golpeo mi estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas- alce la mirada y los mire a todos con cara de culpa- vi como callaban sus gritos con un trapo, vi sus lagrimas y sus ojos rojos mirándome con desesperación, vi como la metían en una camioneta y la alejaban de mi lado. Lo vi todo y no pude hacer nada por ella. Solo me quede ahí, tirado como un idiota. De lo único que fui servible fue para llamar a la policía y notificar el secuestro de Bella- baje mi ojos y me dedique a ver el suelo- nunca me sentí mas inútil-

-Edward- esa era la voz de Esme- no te atormentes. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y lo hiciste bien. Eres un gran muchacho y te aseguro que Bella te agradecerá por mantenerla a salvo- su voz era cariñosa y me miraba con comprensión.

-¿cómo la encontraron?- el golpe que Rosalie le dio a Emmett resonó por toda la habitación- ¿qué?, de verdad quiero saber, me perdí esa parte. Lo único que nos dijo Carlise es que Bella apareció y que fuéramos al hospital a dar a apoyo a Eddie. Auch! No me PEGUES QUE NO SOY PIÑATA!- Rosalie le pegó por tercera vez por gritar en un hospital.

Jasper rodó los ojos pero se encargo de darle los detalle de cómo apareció mi niña.

-ayer, después de que Edward notificara a la autoridades lo de Bella tuvo la gran idea de decir que era una Cullen. De mas esta decir que todo Seattle y Forks emprendió la búsqueda. Hace unas 4 horas nos llamaron para avisarnos que la camioneta describida por Edward fue encontrada en un motel de camino a Phoenix. El dueño del motel dijo que en esa habitación hacían mucho ruido y llamo a la policía para que se encargaran de ese problema. Bella estaba asustada, lloraba mucho y la tenían encerrada en el baño. Llamaron a Edward para avisarle que la encontraron y este fue corriendo a buscarla- termino su relato mirándome con pena.

-debieron ver su mirada. No era la niña que había encontrado hace meses. Miro a todo el mundo con miedo y grito por que la dejaran sola. Intente acercarme a ella pero el resultado era el mismo. Gritaba que no la tocara, que le haría daño y que la mataría. No me reconoció- cerré los ojos con dolor. No quería recordar aquello, fue la peor sensación del mundo…

_bella miraba a todos a su alrededor con miedo y de sus ojos caían ríos de lagrimas. La imagen era desgarradora, su pequeño cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo en la esquina de la regadera. Su cabello estaba mojado y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, tenía uno que otro raspón y su boca castañeaba en frío._

_Un policía se acerco con una manta y ella reacciono pegándose mas al azulejo. Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar._

_-NOOO! NO ME LASTIMES! VETE!-se peleaba con las manos del policía y el recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza._

_Me acerque lentamente a ella, para no asustarla- Bella, cariño soy yo. Edward. No tengas miedo no te va a pasar nada- pensé que se calmaría y me dejaría tocarla pero fue el efecto contrarío. Se alejo mas de mi y me tiro pedazos de jabón que había en el suelo._

_-NO TE ACERQUES! EDWARD!, QUIERO A EDWARD!- grito desesperadamente. Estaba teniendo un caso de histeria como en él hospital hace ya un tiempo. _

_-¿Bella?, soy Edward. ¿no me vez?, estoy aquí vengo a ayudarte- intente tocar su mejilla pero ella solo golpeo mi brazo y se paro abruptamente para tomar el tubo de la cortina de baño para protegerse. Comenzó a alejar a todos y a gritar por mi. Mi corazón se rompió. No me reconoció, no sabía quien era yo. Las lagrimas de rabia e impotencia estaban al borde de mis ojos._

_-tenemos que sedarla, no podemos llevarla al hospital en ese estado- dijo uno de los policías._

_-necesitamos su permiso señor Mansen, esta a cargo por ser ella menor de edad- asentí dándoles luz verde para que pudieran hacer lo que me decían._

_Forcejearon un poco con ella pero al final le quitaron el tubo y la sostuvieron entre 2 hombres para poder sedarla._

_-NO! EDWARD AYUDAME, AYUDAME!- gritaba a la nada. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y trate de no escuchar, ella no me reconocía. No podía decirle que era yo, ella no escuchaba nada de lo que decía._

_Fue surtiendo el efecto del sedante en su pequeño cuerpo. Sus piernas no la sostenían y se iba desmayando entre los brazos de los oficiales._

_-Edward…- susurro con sus ojos apenas abiertos._

_Corrí en su dirección y me acuchille para tomarla en brazos. Puse su cuerpo en mi regazo y acune su cabeza en mi pecho. Las traicioneras lagrimas no aguantaron mas y salieron frenéticas de mis ojos. Sus ojos apenas y se mantenían abiertos. Empape su hermosa cara con mis lagrimas y la mecí de un lado a otro para calmarla._

_Bese su frente y cerré los ojos aspirando el olor de su cabello- lo siento tanto. No sufras hermosa aquí estoy. Te protegeré-_

_-Ed…- su voz se fue apagando y sus ojos se cerraron._

_-shhh, aquí estoy. Estas a salvo. Nada te pasara otra vez-_

_pase una eternidad meciéndola, estaba entre aliviado y consternado. No quería volver a vivir lo que fue que me la arrebataran de mis manos. Prefiero cualquier otra tortura que aquello._

Sacudí la cabeza. Esos pensamientos me perseguirían hasta el fin de mis días. Tuve miedo. Mucho miedo a perderla. Ella era importante en mi vida y creo que no viviría tranquilo si ella no estaba bien y a mi lado.

-¿quiénes fueron los mal nacidos que le hicieron eso a mi hermanita?- dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

-no lo sabemos. No han querido decir nombres. Solo dicen que fueron contratados por unos europeos para llevarse a Bella. Tenían una foto de ella, estimo por la foto que era a los 7 años. No es reciente, lo que quiere decir que los "contratantes" no saben que ella esta aquí. Les pidieron encontrarla donde hiciera falta. Eso es preocupante a nivel extremo-la voz de mi padre resonó por el espacio silencioso de la habitación.

Lo mire preocupado, ¿qué significaba ello?, ¿mi pequeña esta en peligro?- ¿qué haremos ahora?- mi padre me miro por un momento antes de darme un ligero abrazo y un apretón de hombros.

-estaremos en contacto con servicios internacionales. Sospecho que Bella no vive en Estados Unidos. Por ahora mande un poco de vigilancia en la cuidad. Cualquier movimiento extraño por tu casa o la de tus tíos y nos informaran inmediatamente. Nos mantendremos fuera de la vista pública por ahora, así que Jasper creo que las sesiones de Bella serán en casa de Edward- lo miro detenidamente y este asintió, se giro y me miro con cara seria- hijo, tendrás que limitar tu tiempo en el trabajo o Bella va contigo o te quedas en casa con ella. Llevarla hasta la casa de tus tíos podría exponerla. Nunca sabes que encontraras en el camino- todos nos quedamos en silencio. Asentí mirándolo.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en ese mutismo. No se que vio mi madre en mi mirada pero me palmeo suavemente el brazo y se paro suavemente del sofá mirándome intensamente.

-cariño… ¿me acompañas por un refrigerio?, tanto estrés me abrió el apetito- iba a protestar pero sus ojos me indicaron que no había replica en su comentario. Suspire resignado y me paré perezosamente. Mi madre tomo mi mano y me halo suavemente deteniéndose frente a mi papa.

Se inclino lentamente y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

-presentimiento de madre- susurro mi padre en sus labios. Ella se separo con una sonrisa y lo beso en la mejilla antes de responder.

-si, presentimiento de madre- me llevo por un pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto aislado. Parecía una sala de espera, no entendía que quería decirme. Pero fuera lo que fuera debía ser importante para querer hacerlo sin presencia de nadie.

Nos sentamos en un sofá color crema. Mi madre palmeo sus rodillas y yo enarque una ceja. Ella rodó los ojos y volvió a palmear sus rodillas. Me encogí de hombros y recosté mi cabeza en ellas, su mano comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y cerré los ojos por la sensación.

-me haces sentir como un niño pequeño- susurre quedito.

-eres mi niño pequeño Edward, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás- sus dedos me relajaban a un nivel extremo, era reconfortarte saber que alguien estaba para darte apoyo.

Pasados unos minutos decidí acabar con el silencio entre ambos- ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- el suspiro de mi madre hizo que alzara mis ojos y viera la preocupación en los suyos.

-no me gusta que mi pequeño este sufriendo. Y tu Edward, estas sufriendo como nunca quise que pase- la mire extrañado. No sabia de lo que hablaba.

-¿de que hablas?-

-amor, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver-

-¿qué…?- me corto poniendo una mano en mi boca.

-¿qué sentiste cuando Bella desapareció?- mi mirada se oscureció y todo atisbo de humor desapareció.

-mama no creo que deba-

-¿cómo te sentiste Edward?- siguió. Su mirada estaba atenta a la mía y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-creí… que me quitaban una parte de mi. No podía respirar bien, sabía que no lo haría hasta tenerla de nuevo conmigo. Ella, es parte de mi ahora. Fue como si me extirparan un órgano vital. Muy, muy doloroso- me sonrío torcidamente mientras jugaba de nuevo con mi cabello.

-¿qué parte Edward?- no quise responder. Mi futuro dependía de esa respuesta. Me quede en silencio, esperando que mi madre entendiera mi mutismo como negación. Sin embargo la sonrisa en sus labios me decía que esto no había acabado. Suspire y escondí mi cara para que no viera mi rubor.

-el corazón- musite. Sus movimientos no se detuvieron y no salio palabra de sus labios.

-¿qué piensas?- me atreví a seguir con la conversación. No soportaba no saber el por que me trajo aquí.

-no creo que seas el único que perdió el corazón en estos 2 días- negué con la cabeza. Ella no puede estar hablando en serio.

-mama…-

-deja que te explique una cosa Edward- me callo con suavidad y yo le di un asentimiento para que continuara- a veces, creemos que hacemos lo correcto negándonos a lo que nos hace bien, precisamente porque "pensamos" que no es correcto o no debería de ser. Es horrible ese sentir, ya que lo que amamos esta alejado por nuestra propia mano y el dolor es intenso, como quien bien dice, lo deseamos pero es inalcanzable. Sin embargo es aun peor cuando además de tenerlo lejos lo negamos- sus ojos mostraban un amor y una comprensión que me hizo sentir pequeño, como si tuviera 8 años en vez de 22.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio, no puedo-

-¿que no puedes amor?- negué, no iba a decirlo. No DEBIA decirlo.

-no puedo- susurre con los ojos acuosos. No podía, no estaba bien.

-Edward, decirlo no te matará, ¿tan malo sería decirlo en voz alta?, ¿reconocerlo te dañaría mas que seguir negándolo?- tome aire fuertemente. No sabia ni lo que hacia, para este punto me sentía tan perdido como una balsa en mar abierto.

-no puedo tener sentimientos por ella. No esta bien, es solo una niña. Además su condición…-

-¿acaso eso hace que la quieras menos?-

-no, no es eso. Es solo… no se que siento- mi madre suspiro y beso mi cabeza.

-estas enamorado Edward-me quede callado un momento. Nos sabía que decir a eso. Me sentía abrumado y cansado- enamorado de una bellísima niña y gran mujer. Verdad, ella aún es muy joven. Pero eso no refrena tus sentimientos hacia ella, estoy muy orgullosa de decir que críe a todo un caballero y se que ese lado tuyo es lo que te impide ese sentimiento. Pero la verdad hijo es esa. Tu estas enamorado de Bella- me levante de su regazo y la mire fijamente.

-¿cómo sabes que lo estoy? , ¿Y si solo es cariño y apoyo fraternal?- acaricio mi mejilla y la beso con suavidad.

-una madre sabe de esas cosas- acaricio mi cabello y su mirada era tierna- además, la forma en que la vez, la tocas, la abrazas y la proteges solo se puede describir con una palabra con la que estoy familiarizada. Amor, eso es lo que hay entre tu y Bella. Puro e inocente amor- la mire incrédulo. Tal vez de mi parte sea verdad pero… ¿Bella?.

-mama no creo que Bella tenga esos sentimientos por mi- mire el suelo por un momento- no estoy seguro si esos sentimientos eran los míos, estoy hecho un lío- confesé.

-haz lo que tu corazón te dice Edward, tu sabes que quieres a esa pequeña niña que esta a unos metros de aquí. Es mas fácil negarlo. Pero si te atrevieras a dejar ese sentimiento fluir, te aseguro que disfrutaras mucho mas que cualquier otra experiencia en tu vida- beso mi cabeza una vez mas antes de ponerse de pie- te dejare solo un momento, creo que necesitas pensar en algunas cosas. Te avisare si surge algo nuevo- salio regalándome una gran sonrisa.

Me recosté en el sofá con el brazo en mis ojos. Suspire audiblemente. Era verdad, tenía sentimientos por ella. Esa dulce y tierna niña me tenía flechado hasta el fondo. Me enamore sin siquiera proponérmelo. Ella era irresistible en todos los sentidos, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su maña de hablar en sueños, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus enormes y expresivos ojos… todo en ella te llama a enamorarte con locura. No sabía que hacer, no podía simplemente llegar y confesarle todo lo que siento por ella. No estaba lista para ello, no con todo lo que tiene encima. Tal vez… si solo pudiera moderar esos sentimientos y ofrecerle protección y amistad hasta que pudiera asimilarlo…

Gemí en frustración. Sabia que no era buena idea dejar fluir mis emociones. Me sentía en una vereda sin camino fijo, necesitaba ayuda. Pero al menos un paso ya estaba hecho, había admitido mi irrevocable enamoramiento hacia Bella. Estaba profundamente atrapado por ese ángel de ojitos chocolate.

Estuve alrededor de media hora en ese cuarto. Decidí no mostrar mis sentimientos… o bueno tratar de no ser tan obvio. Quiero que vea que puedo ser mas para ella que lo que le ofrezco, sin embargo si con el paso del tiempo ella muestra interés en alguien mas… bueno no me opondría. Es mas, me quitaría del camino. Ella merece lo mejor, y de eso me iba a encargar yo.

Me levante con pesadez del sofá y me encamine de regreso con mi familia. Salude a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza y me recargue en la pared que tenía cerca. Mi mirada estaba perdida, todo lo que quería saber era si Bella estaba bien. Después de unos minutos apareció un sonriente Carlise dirigiéndose en nuestra dirección. Mi corazón palpito fuertemente, la sangre fluía rápidamente por mis venas y la emoción de ver a mi niña aumento de manera alarmante.

Corrí para interceptar a Carlise antes que cualquiera.

-¿cómo esta?- mi voz sonaba ansiosa y preocupada. El me sonrío y palmeó la mano antes de responder.

-esta conciente. Acaba de despertar, estaba un poco desorientada pero poco a poco empezó a hacer memoria de los hechos, digamos que no le hizo gracia todo lo que paso así que comenzó a llorar. Trate de calmarla pero ella solo quiere verte a ti- dijo mirándome- supongo que le hace falta su dosis de Edward del día- dijo bromeando un poco aligerando la tensión.

-¿puedo verla?-

-si Edward, ella quiere verte específicamente a ti. No hace mas que decir tu nombre- asentí sonriendo como idiota y me dirigí con paso rápido hacia su habitación.

Escuche risitas tontas detrás de mi pero las ignore, estaba mas concentrado en ver a cierta hermosa castaña que me había robado el corazón.

Estaba un poco nervioso. No sabía como reaccionaria al verme. Carlise dijo que no estaba molesta conmigo, es mas parecía ansiosa. No tenía idea de que hacer, solo haría lo que el corazón me dictara, y eso era verla ahora mismo.

Entre con cuidado a la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido. Ella estaba ahí, despierta, su cabeza estaba inclina hacia la izquierda y su mirada en las sabanas. Lloraba suavemente y su expresión era triste. Me dolió verla en ese estado, seguramente estaba rememorando los hechos de hace unos días.

Ella sintió mi presencia y alzo la mirada para ver brevemente en mi dirección. Sus ojos se llenaron de mas lagrimas y alzo los brazos como lo hacia siempre que quería que la abrazara. No lo dude un minuto y con paso rápido me senté en su cama y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor atrayéndola a mi pecho. Sus sollozos llenaron la habitación y mi camisa se empezó a humedecer.

-ya pequeña, estas a salvo- susurre con amor. Su cuerpo estaba aferrado a mi como si temiera perderme. Me golpee mentalmente por ello. Esto no estaría pasando si la hubiera protegido como se debe.

-no estabas- susurro entre hipos y con la voz rota.

-perdóname mi amor, nunca fue mi intención dejarte sola. Eso jamás volverá a pasar- se calmo un poco. Levanto su carita y sus ojos me veían atentamente, a pesar de estar algo tapados por las lagrimas, aún podía leer la curiosidad en ellos.

-¿por que dices eso?-

parpadee confundido-¿perdona?, no te entiendo pequeña- mi ceño se frunció. ¿qué le dije?.

-eso… mi amor. Nunca me dices así, ¿por qué me dices eso ahora?- sentía la cara caliente y me fue imposible quitar los ojos de los suyos. Para variar, me tenía deslumbrado.

-Esme te lo dice casi siempre- me defendí, aún sonrojado. ¿acaso no podía ser mas obvio?. Me gano el galardón de idiota del año.

Negó suavemente y sus ojos me insistieron a que le urgiera la verdad.- nunca me llamas así- siguió. Suspire y trate de decirle la verdad sin tener que confesar mis sentimientos.

-al igual que Esme te adoro Bella- tome su carita con mis manos y bese su nariz- te lo digo porque eres "mi amor", te quiero muchísimo. Es una forma mas sencilla de expresar lo que siento por ti- _"OH, por cierto. También esta el hecho de estar completamente enamorado de ti. Es mas fácil decirte amor para alejar a quien pretenda cortejarte. _Claro que no iba decirle aquello, pero igual que mis sentimientos era cierto. Pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de asentir y acurrucarse en mi cuerpo.

Acaricie con dulzura su cabello y besaba su nariz para distraerla. Al cabo de un rato hable- ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no te duele nada?- me miro tras sus pestañas y negó antes de fundirse mas a mi.

-te extrañe… mucho- confeso. Sentí mi corazón bombardear rápidamente ante su comentario. Bese su frente y la apreté mas contra mi.

-lo se, yo también te extrañe mi niña. No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba. Dios Bella temí perderte- susurre contra su cabello dejando mi corazón abierto.

-tuve miedo- alzo su cabeza y beso mi mejilla- no quiero dejar de verte. Nunca- escondió su cara en mi cuello y sentí sus dulces labios tocar esa parte de mi piel.

-nada te volverá a pasar. Estoy a tu lado.- me acomode en la cama de tal manera que ella pudiera estar recostada sobre mi pecho. Era como una de las tantas noches en las que se escabullía en mi cuarto para dormir sin pesadillas. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Estaba tan concentrado en ver a Bella jugar con los botones de mi camisa que no me percate de que alguien mas entro a la habitación.

-perdón, no quise interrumpir- mi padre tenia una gran sonrisa y me miraba con picardía. Me sonroje y solo bese la coronilla de mi ángel, ignorándolo.- venía a hablar con mi sobrina favorita- le di una mirada de muerte y el solo sonrío inocente. Se acerco a nosotros y miro directamente a Bella.

-quería saber como estabas y por supuesto a hacerte unas preguntas- su mirada se volvió de disculpa- odio tener que hacer esto y menos sabiendo que es un familiar pero es necesario. ¿hicieron algo para herirte?- me tense de inmediato y un gruñido se formo en mi pecho mirando mal a mi padre. No era momento para aquello.

Bella se quedo callada y me miro con preocupación. Suspire y negué con la cabeza. Miro brevemente a mi padre y lo hizo con miedo.

-no me golpearon. Solo me encerraron en ese baño y me dijeron que hasta que sea buena niña iba a salir. Grite y les dije que quería estar con Edward- mi pecho se lleno de una extraña sensación. Algo calido fluía por mi sangre, y era asombroso esa combinación con los latidos de mi corazón- ellos me dijeron que Edward no quería verme, que no me quería mas y por eso me dejo. Les dije que no era cierto. El me quería, me lo dijo. Después de eso creo que llore y… y me dormí- dijo pensativa. Me miro por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo- también dijeron algo sobre volver a casa… pero no era con Edward así que no les creí cuando querían llevarme a esa "casa"- frunció el ceño y se acurruco mas a mi. Buscando mi protección.

-creo que nuestras suposiciones no son del todo erróneas- suspiro mi padre con gesto contrariado- alguien quiere llevársela- mi corazón dejo de la latir y la atraje mas a mi cuerpo. Sobre mi inmundo cadáver alguien se la lleva de mi lado otra vez.

-tranquilízate Edward. Estaremos al pendiente de ella. Por ahora seria bueno que retomara las sesiones con Jasper y avanzaran un poco mas. Le explicare sus limites. No quiero que la agobie ni la estrese- se acerco a su cara y le dio un paternal beso en la frente- tranquila pequeña Bella. No volverá a suceder algo como esto nunca- Bella le dio una gran sonrisa y se sentó para abrazarlo. Mi padre le devolvió el abrazo y me miro sobre el hombro de Bella para guiñarme- Edward no permitirá que nadie te lastime. Estoy muy seguro de ello- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y ella se alejo rápidamente para volver a acostarse a mi lado.

-bien- se levanto suavemente de la cama y nos miro con una sonrisa- tus primos quieren verla así que… solo te advierto para que no hagas dramas hijo. Los veo después chicos, tu madre quiere ver unas cosas sobre el caso de Bella- salio tranquilamente mientras esperaba la inminente visita de mis primos.

Cinco segundos después entro una enérgica Alice viendo con alegría al pequeño ángel en mis brazos.

-Bella!, que bueno que ya estés bien. Estábamos muy preocupados, sobre todo nuestro Eddie. No ha dormido y te aseguro que tampoco ha probado bocado en todo este tiempo. ¿Tu que tal?, ¿ya has comido algo?. No me digas que esos mal nacidos no te dieron una probada de comida!- exclamo indignada.

Tenia razón. Estaba tan preocupado por que estuviera físicamente bien que olvide preguntar si había comido algo desde antier.

Quite un mechón de su cara para que me prestara atención- cariño, ¿has comido algo desde el desayuno hace 2 días?- se sonrojo ligeramente y negó con la mirada arrepentida. Le di una sonrisa conciliadora y bese su mejilla.-no te preocupes, puedes pedir lo que quieras. ¿qué se te antoja comer?-

-¿puedo comer carne?, una vez mama hizo una tiras de carne… con verduras era mexicano… creo- se quedo callada pensando.

-se llaman fajitas Bella. Recuérdalo, hace una semana lo comimos- Emmett hizo acto de presencia y arranco de mis brazos al amor de mi vida. Bella chillo ya que el grandote le dio su famoso abrazo de oso y la colgó de un hombro.

-EMMETT bájala! Le vas a hacer daño!- dije asustado. Bella gritaba de risa mientras Emmett jugaba a pasarla de lado a lado cargándola estilo novia.-HABLO ENSERIO EMMETT! NO TE ATREVAZ A TIRARLA QUE TE MATO!- mi voz sonaba ansiosa mientras corría en busca de Bella. La quite de los brazos de mi primo y la atraje a los míos.

Bella reía tontamente mientras se colgaba de mi cuello para no caerse. Mire a Emmett molesto, de verdad pudo lastimarla. El rodó los ojos.

-no seas así Eddie, no le iba a hacer nada. Que exagerado eres- sonrío como niño chiquito y se acerco a Bella para mirarla fijamente.-Bella dime la verdad, ¿alguno de esos idiotas intento hacerte algo?, te prometo que lo haré sufrir lentamente. Se donde están. Puedo pedirle a mi tío unos minutos con ellos a solas…- golpeo sus manos rudamente y la mirada que tenía era de temer.

Suspire- Em, no ganamos nada matándolos de golpes. Deja que mis padres se encarguen. Bella ya ha pasado por mucho- me miro con suspicacia pero asintió.

Sentí que halaban de mi camisa y baje mi mirada para ver a Bella mordiéndose el labio-¿puedo comer fajitas Edward?-

Le sonreí y acaricie sus mejillas con amor- claro que si amor, puedes comer lo que quieras- le dije enfatizando la palabra "amor". Nunca en mi existencia me cansaría de llamarla así. Ahora que sabía la intensidad de mis sentimientos trataría de no ocultarlos. Bella era demasiado inocente como para ver el doble sentido de mis palabras, así que lo usaría a mi favor. Se sentía bien liberarse de aquello. Era relajante.

Pasamos una hora hablando de cosas sin sentido y escuchando las bromas de Emmett que lograban sacarle una sonrisa a mi ángel. Me llenaba de gozo ver sus ojitos brillando, no estaba triste, eso me ponía muy feliz. Su felicidad era todo para mi.

Desviamos el tema de la comida de Alice, que siempre sale quemada a uno que en lo particular no tenía ganas de compartir.

-Edward Mansen!, no me veas con esa cara. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo. Moriré si me lo prohíbes- me dio su mejor mirada de perrito abandonado. Incluso logro que su labio inferior temblara. Aún y con todas sus armas negué con la cabeza. No era tiempo para aquello.

-Eddie… por fa. Prometo no pasarme de la línea esta vez. Seré buena.-

-sobre todo llamándome Eddie llenas muchos puntos querida prima- dije con sarcasmo. Emmett negaba divertido y Bella me miraba confundida.

-¿de que habla Alice Edward?- Alice me miro victoriosa y enfoco la vista en Bella con una falsa inocencia que me hizo enojar. No se atrevería a usarla de ese modo… ¿o si?.

Batió sus pestañas exageradamente y la miro con tristeza- Bella… ¿verdad que tu también quieres celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward?- Bella abrió los ojos como platos y me miro confundida.

-¿cumpleaños es cuando haces una fiesta porque naciste?- asentí sonriendo, era divertida la forma en la que se refería a las cosas.-¿por qué no quieres celebrarlo?, debes estar feliz por que naciste. Yo estoy feliz por ello- me sonroje un poco pero me incline y bese su mejilla.

-no es la fiesta lo que me molesta. Sino la fiesta estilo "Cullen" que de seguro hará Alice. No la conoces ni has vivido una así que no puedes opinar en esto amor. Y no Alice, no te permito que la uses como chantaje- dije mirando a la aludida con ojos fieros. No quería otra complicación en mi vida.

-vamos Edward. Una fiesta no te matará. Prometo que será intima. Solo nosotros, nadie mas fuera de la familia. Vamos primito…- la mire molesto y estuve a punto de replicar y decir un gran no hasta que sentí la mano de Bella en mi mejilla. La mire solo para notar sus ojos clavados al suelo y su labio entre sus dientes.

-Edward… si decides decir si. ¿puedo celebrar un cumpleaños contigo?- me miro tras sus pestañas y note tristeza en sus ojos- no recuerdo si yo tengo un cumpleaños y como veo que no te gusta hacerlo solo, bueno… a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de celebrarlo sola y además- se quedo callada y evito mi mirada a toda costa.

Suspire fuertemente y me resigne a perder. Entre Bella y Alice me iban a volver loco con sus miradas inocentes y sus chantajes emocionales. Claro que Bella lo hacía sin querer, nada que ver con mi querida prima.

Tome su rostro delicadamente y acaricie su nariz con mi dedo índice para que sonriera. No me fallo esa táctica y me regalo una tímida sonrisa- ¿quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños en el mío?-

-quiero hacer algo contigo, compartir algo contigo- su mirada era intensa, me faltaba poco para mirarla con la boca abierta y que babeara como tonto. Me recupere antes de parecer el imbecil del siglo y le di una sonrisa amable antes de besar su frente.

-sería agradable tener compañía en ese día- murmure contra su cien. Sentí la calidez de sus brazos en mi cintura y mis labios se arrastraron por su cabeza hasta llegar a la cima de ella. Aspire su olor, llenándome con él.

-gracias- su aliento choco contra mi pecho y me calentó el corazón el saber que su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío.

-SEEHHH!, ya veras Eddie. Nos la pasaremos GENIAL!. Te prometo que no te arrepientes. Será la mejor fiesta del año. Dios, tengo que empezar a planear algunas cosas extra ya que no contaba con que celebraríamos el de Bella también- Alice daba saltitos de aquí para allá. No había fuerza que la detuviera.

-Alice, falta un mes para eso. Por favor, cálmate. Aún tienes tiempo de sobra. No hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua- me lanzo una mirada molesta. Me limite a levantar mis manos en derrota. Salio volando de la habitación parloteando sobre luces y decoraciones de flores.

-acabas de desatar al diablo- murmuro Em viendo con sobrecogimiento el lugar por donde se fue su hermana. Nos agito la mano a despedida- nos vemos hermano. Tengo que detener a esa enana antes de que vuelva desquiciado a todo el mundo- salio con una gran sonrisa y se fue sin decir mas.

A los pocos minutos entro una enfermera avisando que Bella podía irse. Esme entro con una gran sonrisa seguida de la enfermera. Abrazo a Bella con fuerza y esta lloro de alegría al tener a su madre cerca. Bese la frente de ambas y les di algo de privacidad para que hablaran, además de que Bella necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y no era algo que debía presenciar, no era de caballeros pensar de esa manera de una mujer.

Camine tranquilo hasta la sala de espera. La única que estaba ahí era mi madre. Tomaba ausentemente su café mirando a la nada. Una vez que su vista se fijo en mi, me regalo una gran sonrisa y palmeo el asiento vacío del sofá para que la acompañara. Le hice caso y me acomode a su lado. Me recargue en ella y disfrute en cerrar los ojos.

-la amo- susurre confesándole todos mis sentimientos. ¿qué ganaba ocultándolo?, solo me hacia daño y me alejaba mas de mi amor platónico.

-lo se- dijo como si fuera algo obvio.-todos nos damos cuenta. Claro excepto ella-

-es una niña- empecé- no puedo hacer nada. Tendré que, esperar. No puedo aprovecharme de ella, sería ruin-

suspiro audiblemente y negó con la cabeza- Edward… ella te adora. De verdad te quiere demasiado. Y aunque sea una niña eso no la hace tonta. Creo que es perfectamente capaz de distinguir lo que siente y lo que pasa a su alrededor. No subestimes sus sentimientos, solo se harán daño los 2- analicé sus palabras y me quede callado por un minuto. Tenía que pensarlo pero por ahora seguiría con mi plan original.

-voy a ofrecerle lo que quiera tomar. No la presionare en nada. Quiero que vea que soy una potencial opción y tal vez… en algún momento se de cuenta de mis intenciones y quiera algo mas. Pero ella tiene que dar ese paso, dejare que ella maneje esta "relación"- mi mama suspiro de nuevo pero no dijo nada.

-has lo que creas correcto cariño. Solo trata de no lastimarlos a ambos en el proceso. No se lo merecen- asentí. Entendía su punto, si daba un paso en falso terminaría hiriéndola y de paso a mi también.

-bueno- hablo para terminar con el silencio que se formo de repente.-creo que ya debemos irnos cariño. Tu padre y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y el tiempo es limitado- ambos nos levantamos y ella me beso la mejilla tiernamente.-ah, casi lo olvido. Jasper quería discutir sobre los nuevos horarios de las sesiones, pero yo le dije que tal vez deba verlo con ambos, ya sabes, para que Bella este al corriente con su situación. Nos vemos amor, cualquier cosa nos llamas- se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta que la perdí de vista.

Espere un poco mas, decidiendo que hacer. Habían sido muchas emociones por hoy y tenía que ser sincero. Necesitaba descansar, mi cuerpo estaba agotado y exigía una cama.

Un suave toque me hizo salir de mis pensamientos- Edward…¿paso algo?- esa voz la podría identificar en cualquier parte. La mire y note que llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca de magna larga, traía una hermosa y bien hecha trenza y tenía un par de mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su preciosa cara. Como es usual, estaba que quitaba el aliento.

-si pequeña. Solo estoy cansado. No he dormido tan bien como tú. Necesito dormir o moriré en el intento- trate de reírme pero ella solo me miro serio. Le reste importancia a mi condición y le tome la mano para salir de allí. Ese simple gesto valía oro, como le había explicado a Bella con anterioridad era una acto de pertenencia, quería dejar bien en claro que ella estaba conmigo… o por los menos que no podían intentar nada con ella. Si eso no funciona siempre esta el plan Emmett. De algo me servirá que su hermano sea una masa de 230 Kg.

No se en que momento llegamos al auto de Esme. Bella iba conmigo en el asiento trasero y tenía su cabeza en mi hombro. Atrape su cintura con mi brazo y bese su coronilla suavemente.

-comeremos fajitas en casa- dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

Se la devolví y me gire a ver a Esme- ¿tardaremos mucho en llegar?- mis ojos me pesaban y me urgía una siesta.

-tengo que recoger unas cosas de la tintorería y debo pasar a recoger a tu tío a la delegación. Esta declarando en contra de esos hombres. Así que si, tardaremos un poco corazón si quieres descansa mientras tanto. Ambos necesitan dormir, se ven horrible- bromeo mirándonos desde el espejo retrovisor.

Asentí y me acomode mejor en el asiento. Deje caer mi cabeza contra la de Bella, su respiración pausada me indicaba que dormía placidamente. Estaba relajado pero no encontraba la dirección del sueño. El día estuvo fuera de control, tantos descubrimientos y tantos sustos habían ahuyentado mi cansancio.

Sonreí al saber que un peso estaba fuera de mi. Aún veía como una forma de aprovecharme de Bella el que tratara de llamar su atención. Me prometí a mi mismo no usar ese cariño que me tiene en mal. La cortejaría de manera correcta, como un caballero lo haría. Le llevaría flores, la trataría como reina, la invitaría a salir y le abriría mi corazón cada vez que estuviéramos juntos. La enamoraría…, la enamoraría de la misma forma que ella lo hizo conmigo.

Y eso era algo que prometía hacer de manera correcta,

ganarme su corazón.

**

* * *

BUENO, ALGUNAS ESTARAN FELICES... nuestro eddie finalmente acepta sus sentimientos... y no se tardo. de por si la amaba, solo que no lo veia correcto. Si tienen alguna duda con respecto al tema de los sentimientos de Eddie diganmelo y haganmelo saber. no me gusta dejarlas con el ¿que?. jajaj nos vemos pronto y ojala me dejen muchos RR! para que actualize mas rápido,, wiii... bueno ya me voy a desayunar, mis clases son como a alas 12 y todavia no me he parado de la cama...jajajja que floja!**

**xoxo**

**Sra. Mansen**


	10. Chapter 10

**no me maten... sorry por tardarme... pero en este puente prometo compensarlas. bueno dejamos el drama pora hora y los siguientes cap. sera tiernos y frustantes.. ya veran porq.. para mi proxima actualizaxion sera en honor a conna que me hizo una portada bien linda!, y claro que podre su peticion en mi historia, ya estoy trabajando en eso... podriamos llegar a los 80? o estan tan molestas que me castigaran sin RR?**

espero les gusten perdon si es corta pero era imporante... ademas es parte de summary

disfruten!

**

* * *

Complicaciones**

-Edward- la voz de Charles se escuchaba preocupada y ansiosa. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

Hace 3 días que había terminado la pesadilla mas horrenda de toda mi existencia. Al volver a casa Bella miraba con miedo a casi todo a su alrededor. Me costo horrores hacerla dormir la primera noche, su cuerpo vibraba por sus sollozos y mi camisa quedo tan empapada que tuve que resignarme a dormir sin ella. Sin embargo el insomnio no era la razón por la cual había llamado a Charles.

-¿qué pasa con ella?- dije en un susurro.

Negó con la cabeza y me indico que lo siguiera. Mire la puerta por donde había salido y suspire resignado. Bajamos perezosamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a los sillones de la sala. Me senté enfrente de él, dándole una mirada impaciente.

-no puede recordar- dijo simplemente.

-¿no entiendo- dije confundido.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y la paso con cansancio- Ed, el caso de Bella era extremadamente especial, ¿sabias que los pacientes de amnesia no tienen la capacidad de recrear recuerdos en sus mentes?- lo mire con los ojos abiertos y negué- hay estudios en Massachusetts que indican que es posible solo y digo SOLO si se golpea cierta parte del cerebro. Al parecer Bella fue 1 en un millón de posibilidades. Es decir casi imposible- miro directamente a mis ojos antes de seguir- Bella ahora actúa como un paciente normal con amnesia- termino.

-¿es decir no mas recuerdos?- dije desilusionado. Ahí va la oportunidad de saber quien es.

-en realidad no eran recuerdos ya que no lo veía, solo "escuchaba" lo que alguna vez vivió, nada de imágenes. Pero en cierta forma si, no habrá mas recuerdos de su parte- mi cara era de dolor puro. ¿cómo haremos para ayudarla entonces?.

-¿qué provoco esto?- dije en un susurro.

-bueno, creo que los eventos de hace unos días fueron como una explosión en su cabeza. ¿dijiste que en el baño del hotel no te reconoció no?- asentí dándole la razón- la histeria que presento en ese momento debió ser el switch para encender el modo automático, eso fue lo que la desubico de la realidad. Cuando se quedo sin fuerzas su mente se apago dando así un momento de reinicio. Recordó lo que había pasado cuando te conoció ya que eran eventos recientes y no la parte que le hacia falta en su memoria. Es difícil de explicar pero es la única razón lógica que tengo- suspiro con fuerzas- debemos estar agradecidos con que su mente no haya reiniciado completamente, de ser así no te reconocería en nada. Tuviste suerte Edward-

-esto no es suerte- murmure molesto- ¿cómo se supone que voy a ayudarla ahora?, esos recuerdos eran lo único que teníamos de su vida pasada. Será difícil ahora mas que nunca- dije a la nada.

-bueno- se levanto mirándome con una sonrisa triste- lo que te aconsejo es darle apoyo, ella estaba conciente de lo que podía hacer y ahora se siente inútil. Hazla sentir mejor, esto no es su culpa- me apretó un hombro y salio del lugar sin decir nada mas.

Suspire frustrado y me dirigí con paso lento a la habitación de Bella. Toque suavemente, no obtuve respuesta. Abrí lentamente, asomando mi cabeza con cuidado. Su figura estaba acostada a lo largo de la cama con su cara escondida en la almohada. Sus sollozos eran audibles y su cuerpo temblaba suavemente. Entre en silencio y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Me acerque sigilosamente a su cama y me senté acariciando su hermoso cabello chocolate.

-lo..lo..lo sie-siento- dijo entre hipos. Suspire y negué con la cabeza.

-no mi amor, tu no hiciste nada- trate de calmarla pero no parecía funcionar. Se giro para verme y ahí note tristeza en su mirada.

-ya no puedo "ver" nada, mi cabeza no tiene nada. Ya no puedo ayudarlos- su cara estaba llena de lagrimas y yo trataba frenéticamente de limpiarlas.

-esto no es tu culpa- me acerque un poco mas hasta que mi espalda choco contra la cabecera de la cama. Mi hermoso ángel se giro y su cabeza quedo recostada en mi pecho. Sus ojitos se veía tan… frustrados.

Acaricie su hombro con amor- hey… no pasa nada. Buscaremos otra forma de averiguar quien eres. Tranquila, no quiero que te preocupes por nada- no dijo nada y me preocupe. Nunca estaba tan callada.

La deje llorar un rato mas hasta que lo creí prudente. Ella no debía estar triste, mi trabajo era hacerla feliz… y estaba haciendo uno muy pésimo si me lo preguntas.

-quiero ayudar- dijo de repente.

-ayudas amor, tus reacciones son importantes para mi y para Jasper. La niña antes de ser Bella esta ahí. Solo hay que buscar un poco mas- sentí su cuerpo tensarse y apretarse mas a mi.

-¿ya no seré mas Bella?- su voz llena de miedo.

Bese su frente con amor y apreté mas sus hombros- no importa que pase, siempre y escúchame bien. SIEMPRE serás mi Bella. Mi hermosa y pequeña Bella- me dio la primera sonrisa del día y se estiro para besar mi mejilla.

Sabia perfectamente que esto complicaba las cosas, pero sea como sea, yo siempre estaré para ayudarla y apoyarla.

La amaba, esta de mas decirlo pero por el amor que le profeso… soy capaz de lo que sea por ella. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos acostados en su cama, ella no tenia intenciones de pararse y yo no soy nadie para imponerme a sus deseos. Me pidió que le contara un cuento para calmarse. Casi me voy de cabeza cuando me lo dijo. No era muy bueno en historias infantiles, tome algunas historias que me contaba mi madre e hice una especie de mezcla que al parecer era buena ya que Bella me veía atentamente, prestándome total atención.

-¿y porque ella esta triste?- me pregunto cuando estábamos en el clímax de la historia.

-bueno, los reyes creyeron que la princesa estaría mejor en un mundo sin maldad. Así que decidieron guardarla en esa casa de cristal para que pudiera ver la belleza del mundo, pero sin ser lastimada. La princesa estaba muy triste ya que aunque podía ver la flores mas hermosas del mundo no podía tocarlas. Era un prisión- se quedo un momento callada mirando a la nada.

-¿ella saldrá?- me pregunto con ojitos preocupados.

-bueno…- pensé rápido en un final que no fuera tan trágico ni traumático para ella- solo puede salir de una forma… pero es complicada- me miro impaciente y con carita molesta. Reí al ver su puchero y bese su frente- te lo pondré de una manera en la que tu lo entiendas. Se dice que al nacer hay una persona destinada para cada uno de nosotros. No siempre la encontramos pero ahí esta, esperando a la persona adecuada. La princesa no era la excepción a la regla- su mirada era expectante y me maraville con sus gestos, era tan bonita cuando hacia caras…

dios, estaba enamorado hasta las ramas.- el alma gemela de la princesa tendría una llave especial para abrir las puertas de la casa. Algo así como el príncipe azul de todo cuento- murmure ausente acariciando su cabello.

-¿qué es un príncipe azul?, ¿acaso esta pintado de ese color?- trate con todas mis fuerzas el no reírme fuertemente. Debería dejar las palabras a juego y hablarle como son las cosas.

-no amor, se podría decir que es lo que toda mujer sueña. Una expresión a lo mas hermoso. El hombre perfecto- dije sin mucha importancia.

Ella se levanto levemente de la cama y me miro con un hermoso brillo en sus piscinas chocolates.

-¿eres un príncipe azul Edward?- la inocencia de su pregunta me hizo sonrojarme. Me sentía un poco cohibido con su mirada así que trate de evitarla.

-¿qué te hizo pensar aquello pequeña?-

me miro con cara contrariara y me empezó a hablar como si lo que dijera fuera obvio- bueno… eres hermoso. Y muy bueno, si no fueras bueno no me ayudarías y…- su cara paso a un rojo intenso y bajo la mirada a sus regazo donde jugaba nerviosamente con sus manitas- y… yo… yo sueño contigo- dijo en un susurro tratando de que no escuchara, pero aun así lo entendí.

La atraje suavemente a mi cuerpo y ella de inmediato busco refugio en mi cuello. Descanso su cabeza ahí y atrapo mi camisa con sus manos, tratando de aferrarse a mi.

-¿mucho?- pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa. Tenia una gran y boba sonrisa en mi cara aunque el rubor no se hubiera esparcido del todo en mi rostro.

Se movió inquieta un minuto antes de asentir- si… mucho- nadie dijo nada, ya la había avergonzado lo suficiente. Acerque mis labios a sus mejillas y repartí tiernos besos por su cara hasta que note que su cuerpo dejaba de estar tenso.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio antes de hablar de nuevo.

-¿qué paso con la princesa… él la va a salvar?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-era el único capaz de entrar a la casa. Pero antes de llevar a la princesa a su reino el tenia que hacer una prueba mas-

-¿qué era?- me miro tras sus pestañas imposiblemente largas dejándome atontado por un minuto. Sacudí mi cabeza y le sonreí avergonzado.

-la princesa debía saber que era él. Y la única forma era con un beso-

-¿en donde?- dijo curiosa.

-pues… en los labios cielo- dije mirándola intensamente- para ella la forma mas segura de saber que su amor era real era por medio de ese beso. Un beso dice mucho, es difícil engañar a alguien con un beso. Simplemente lo sientes-

-¿ya has besado ha… en los labios a alguien?- sus ojitos se opacaron y me miraron esperando la verdad de mi parte. Esa pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja, tenia que ser muy cuidadoso a la hora de responder, debería enseñarle mis sentimientos pero no de un jalon, poco a poco me repetí mentalmente- bueno… si he besado con anterioridad pero nunca he sentido esas "mariposas" de las que todos hablan. Solo no… no la he encontrado… o tal vez si pero no esta lista- le di una sonrisa y ella me devolvió una igual.

-¿y… ella lo beso?- pregunto esperanzada.

-si, lo beso y supo que era por quien estaba esperando. Supo que era el amor de su vida pero no todo fue sencillo. Los padres de la princesa averiguaron el plan del príncipe y trataron por todos los medios de impedir su huida y hacer que ella se quedara en la casa. Casi al grado de querer matar al príncipe-

-¿la va a salvar?- pregunto de repente triste.

La abrace mas a mi y bese el inicio de sus cabellos- no estoy seguro, mi madre nunca me contó el final de esa historia en particular, lo único que me dijo es que cuando 2 personas se aman mucho, ni la vida, ni las personas, ni el tiempo podrá terminar ese sentimiento. Es cuestión de fe, la fe muere al último- la mire con amor y ella me regalo una linda sonrisa.

-¿te sientes mejor hermosa?- pregunte sobando sus hombros. Asintió y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, deje de respirar por un momento.

-es una historia muy bonita… gracias- sus mejillas estaban de un adorable color rosado y me veía con repentina timidez.

Mire por un segundo su rostro, era el rostro mas bello jamás existido. Mi mano inconcientemente se acerco a tal hermoso rostro y recorrí su suave piel con el dorso de mi mano, era seda fina… tan cremosa, suave y calida al tacto. Acomode su sedoso cabello detrás de su oreja y empecé a cepillarlo. Casi como si estuviera en un trance. Ella se acerco mas a mi y también acaricio los mechones en mi frente con una lentitud que torturaba. Cerré los ojos disfrutando sus calidos dedos en mi piel, su aroma me invadió por completo y se me hizo agua a la boca.

No lo pensé mucho y aun con los ojos cerrados tome su delicada cintura y la traje mas a mi. No protesto, solo sentí como acomodaba su cuerpo al mío. Sus manos trazaban la forma de mi cara, mis cejas, bajo un poco mas y acaricio con dulzura en contorno de mis ojos… su toque era tan ligero como una pluma… una deliciosa caricia.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que tocaba el contorno de mis labios. Su mirada era tímida y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas pero parecía cómoda con lo que hacia. Perdí todo tipo de autocontrol cuando aspire cierto aroma dulzón que hacia a mis pupilas bailar de emoción por el sabor que palpaba. Su aliento chocaba con mis labios lo cual hacia imposible alejarme de mi lugar y al ver sus carnosos labios entreabiertos no ayudaba a mi paz mental.

Con ternura, acune su rostro con mis manos y la acerque mas a mi. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente pero no hizo nada para impedírmelo. Acaricie su cara con amor, casi adorándola. Cuando mi nariz rozo la suya ella cerro sus ojos invitándome a seguir. La contemple por un momento; estaba preciosa, sus labios en una pequeña "o", sus ojos cerrados, su cabello enmarcando su delicado rostro, lo finas que eran sus facciones, sus mejillas rosas pero dejando el paso de una bella tonalidad crema. Era simplemente hermosa… mi niña… mi bella.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando el momento estaba a centímetros del santuario que son sus labios, mi rostro empezó a inclinarse con decisión, deseaba mucho besarla… casi tanto como respirar… y entonces paso.

El ruidoso timbre nos hizo saltar a ambos y, por mi parte, bufar con molestia. Descanse mi frente en la suya tratando de calmarme. ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES EDWARD?, me regañe a mi mismo. Se supone que le iba a demostrar mis sentimientos de manera sutil… y besarla desesperadamente como mi cuerpo lo pedía no era sutil. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para observar la mirada confundida de Bella…

Entre en pánico… ¿qué hago si…?, ¿y si decide alejarse de mi por lo que estuve a punto de hacer? NO. No podía perderla, no podía.

Con miedo me aleje un poco de ella. Debía reparar mi error.

-pequeña… no… no quería… perdóname Bella- dije totalmente apenado.

Ella me miro igual de sonrojada y se acerco tratando de abrazarme. Se lo permití y suavemente deposito un inocente beso en mi cuello.

-no entiendo… ¿qué querías hacer?- suspire frustrado. Creí que ella tenia la idea general de mis sentimientos… ahora se que estoy en ceros.

-nada amor, creí que te asustaría si… si hacia algo que tal vez te incomodaría-

-Edward…- dijo con voz pasito

-¿por qué mis labios pican y quieren besar algo de ti?- me tense horriblemente. Gruñí molesto y me regañe por frustrarla, apenas y podía con las reacciones de su cuerpo para que yo le aumentara algunas.

-yo…- el timbre volvió a sonar y suspire. Quedaría para otra ocasión- después lo hablamos cariño, si lo deseas date un baño y espera que vuelva. Veré quien es.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salto de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Me levante con pesadez y me dirigí a abrir la puerta. No fue sorpresa encontrar a mi madre en la entrada.

-hola cariño- beso mi mejilla y entro a la sala acomodándose en el sofá- imagine que estarían un poco estresados por lo ocurrido hace unos días así que les traje un poco de lasaña que sobro del almuerzo con tu padre. Dime ¿cómo esta?- pregunto con su voz llena de preocupación.

Me talle las manos con cansancio y me senté junto a ella- según Charles ya no puede recordar nada. Eso la tiene muy triste y cree que es inútil. Me costo calmarla y que dejara de pensar así- mire a la nada pensando en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con el casi beso.

-paso algo mas ¿no?- ¿ que, acaso era psíquica?- dime la verdad Edward Antony- bufe molesto. Odiaba ese tono y mas cuando usaba mi nombre completo.

-te juro que no se que paso. Es un momento estaba contándole un cuento y luego… -la mire con súplica en los ojos- mama… estuve a punto de besarla. ¿Sabes lo que eso puede causar?, no quiero asustarla y mucho menos alejarla de mi. Ella lo es todo… solo…. No quiero arruinarlo, pero siento que terminare haciéndolo- tome mi cabello con fuerza tratando de encontrar una solución a mis deseos de tocarla, besarla, amarla… era casi imposible.

-tranquilo cariño- me dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda- será difícil, pero puedo asegurarte que ella no te es indiferente. Se ve que siente algo por ti, aunque no sabría decir a que grado. Dale tiempo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- beso mi frente y me dio una sonrisa conciliadora.

-gracias mama. Es difícil, de verdad. La amo como no tienes idea… y no puedo estar con ella. Es frustrante- dije con un triste suspiro.

-todo a su tiempo cariño, deja que su mente se adapte a estas nuevas sensaciones. Una vez que este lista, ella misma te lo hará saber- callo al ver que mi niña bajaba corriendo de las escaleras. Se veía hermosa con su pantalón azul marino y su blusa de tirante de ositos, era el equilibrio perfecto entre una hermosa mujer y una niña adorable… mi perdición total.

Llego a la sala y se lanzo a mi regazo abrazándome con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo gustoso y bese su coronilla aspirando su delicioso olor. Giro su cabeza detenidamente y una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios al ver a mi madre conmigo.

-¿qué para mi no hay abrazo Bella?- mi niña se sonrojo pero se acerco a darle un gran abrazo a mi madre con su respectivo beso en la mejilla. Susurro un "lo siento" y se dejo querer por la chantajista de mi madre.

-bien Bella, supe que andaban un poco ocupados estos días así que para no agobiarlos mas decidí traerles la cena. ¿te apetece comer lasaña cariño?- ella le sonrío amablemente y la acompaño al comedor a preparar una ensalada en lo que yo me daba un baño.

Obedecía a mi madre, una baño me caería bien en este momento. Una vez listo y limpio baje a ver a mis 2 chicas favoritas, ambas tenias sonrisas enormes y reían a carcajadas, amaba ver así a Bella, siendo tan preciosa como es, las lagrimas no iban con su rostro, las sonrisas le iban hermosamente.

La cena paso sin problemas y Bella pidió irse temprano ya que se encontraba cansada, mi madre no paso por alto los ojos rojos e hinchados de Bella pero no hizo comentario alguno. Al subir a su habitación mi madre me ayudo con los trastes y preparamos café para hablar cómodamente en la sala.

-ya es un poco tarde mama, me sentiría mas a gusto si durmieras aquí- dije una vez el café se iba acabando.

-cariño, donde pretendes que duerma. Bella usa el único cuarto de huéspedes de la casa- me dijo arqueando una ceja. Me ruborice pero trate de no balbucear al hablar.

-Bueno… yo podría dormir con Bella… además- agregue al ver su mirada petulante- ella sigue teniendo pesadillas y aunque suene tonto o pretencioso… ella se calma cuando estoy cerca- mi madre río alegremente y me dio una sonrisa picara.

-adoro escuchar tus excusas para estar con ella. De acuerdo, iré por unas cosas en el auto. Siempre traigo ropa de emergencia para estas situaciones- se levanto y se dirigió fuera de la casa para buscar sus cosas.

Al poco rato ya estaba dejando a mi madre en mi habitación y me encaminaba a la de Bella, solo esperaba que mi presencia no fuera molesta para ella.

Toque la puerta con suavidad y al no escuchar nada abrí silenciosamente. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi niña sentada en medio de la cama con su cara en sus rodillas. Se abrazaba como buscando protección.

-¿Bella estas bien?- su cabeza se alzo y me miro con alivio en sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

-Edward…- su voz era apenas un murmullo. Me acerque con cuidado hasta sentarme en su cama.

-¿qué ocurre amor, porque no estas dormida?- acaricie su cabello haciendo que se relajara y suspirara por mi toque.

-tengo miedo… de soñar. No han sido sueños bonitos.- le di una sonrisa y tome su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿te parece bien que me quede a dormir contigo o prefieres que este en otro lugar preciosa?- ella me miro fijamente y luego apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, justo donde mi corazón latía.

-quédate…- no tubo que decirlo 2 veces. Quite las cobijas y nos acomode de tal forma que ella estuviera encima mío, con mis brazos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo.

Bese su mejilla y susurre en su odio- buenas noches preciosa- bese una vez mas su mejilla y acomode su cara en la base de mi cuello.

-Edward…- susurro con voz somnolienta.

-dime- acariciaba sus cabello casi en trance.

-¿si yo fuera una princesa en una casa de cristal… me besarías para salvarme?- me sorprendió su pregunta. Pero no dude mucho en responder.

-lo haría mil veces si es necesario… y créeme pequeña. Quiero hacerlo- bese su frente y después de un momento sentí su respiración tranquila en mi piel.

La observe dormir por un largo tiempo, ella era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer. Pero sabia que debía darle tiempo a su cabeza. Era lo único material que impedía que estuviéramos juntos.

Algo en mi cerebro seguía diciendo que lo que sentía estaba mal. Ella no sabia quien era y no estaba lista para una relación aun, era apenas una niña. Lo mas sensato seria olvidarme de ella y dejar mis sentimientos atrás. Tratar de hacerme a la idea que lo que siento no es amor, si no cariño y tal vez fascinación. Esa seria la forma mas fácil de salir de aquello… reprimir mi sentir.

-Edward- su voz me hizo regresar al presente y observar como se removía en mi buscando una mejor posición. Sonreí al ver que había pronunciado mi nombre en sueños tal y como ella había dicho… ella soñaba conmigo.

La observe con gran detenimiento, se veía tranquila cuando dormía, verla así era el cielo. En ese momento me di cuenta que por mas que tratara de no enamorarme de ella, acabaría amándola mas de lo que ya lo hago. la amaría siempre, incluso si su mente no estaba de acuerdo. Y aunque así fuera, haría todo lo posible por pertenecerle, no solo en mente sino en lo mas importante. Quería ser parte de su corazón, así como ella era parte del mío.

* * *

**me merecso un RR? ANDELE! un regalito patrio para esta mexixcana?**

**bueno esten pediente la proxima semana. espero que les haya gustado... dejenme saber sujerencias o tomatasos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS SORPRESA! Bueno solo unas cositas, si ven algunas faltas de ortografia por ahí por los signos fue mi BB, POR q señoritas mas de la mitad de la historia la escribi por mi BB… osea mis pulgares me matan… y segunda aquí hay una sopresa para Conna…. Y demas esa decir que este cap. Va para ti.**

**Bueno espero les guste y me dejen RR…**

**La Fiesta**

No estaba seguro de donde me encontraba. Estaba plenamente consciente de que era un sueño lo que vivía, no existe lugar como aquel en la realidad. Mi cuerpo estaba cómodamente recostado en un frondoso árbol, pequeños pétalos de cereza acariciaban suavemente mi rostro. El aroma a canela y fresa invadió mis fosas nasales causando que soltara un gemido de pura satisfacción. Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero podía escuchar calmadamente el movimiento de las olas, la salinidad del lugar me decía que no estaba muy lejos de la playa.

-Edward…- susurro una calida y dulce voz que logro sacarme un suspiro. Era _ella._

Quería decirle tantas cosas… deseaba que me acompañara en este momento tan placentero y lleno de paz. Pero mis labios no se movían.

-Edward- su voz se escuchaba mas lejana y distante. No, no quería que se alejara. Luche por abrir mis ojos pero mis parpados se negaban a cooperar. Luego de un minuto la voz fue remplazada por una suave caricia en mis mejillas. Un aroma floral impacto mi rostro dejándome aturdido por un momento, era su olor…

usando mi ultimo gramo de fuerza abrí mis ojos con pesadez tratando de enfocarme en cualquier cosa en particular.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vi.

A cm de mi, se encontraba la dueña de todos y cada uno de mis suspiros en estas ultimas semanas, aquella rosa blanca que no me dejaba dormir en paz ya que sus ojos me perseguían en sueños y me arrancaba gemidos de dolor al saberla tan lejos de mi. Esos mismos ojos me veían con un brillo deslúmbrate y una preciosa sonrisa hacia juego con ellos. Su cabello estaba esparcido por sus hombros y algunos mechones se escondían debajo de la gran camiseta que usaba. Me forcé a no inclinar mi cuerpo y capturar sus hermosos labios en un beso tan desesperado como lo indicaba mi cerebro.

-hola Edward- susurro con sus labios muy cerca de mi boca. Dios esta mujer me quiere matar?

-buenos días Bella- dije con voz ronca y frotándome los ojos para despabilarme.

Espero sentada en sus rodillas pacientemente a que me incorporara y dejara mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Me estire alzando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y soltando un sonido grutal… al parecer dormí demasiado bien.

Bella me miraba con un lindo rosado en sus mejillas y se mordía en labio de forma impaciente. Iba a preguntarle el porque de sus movimientos nerviosos cuando sin previo aviso se abalanzo contra mi cuello dejando sus manos detrás de el y su cara en el centro de mi pecho. Por reflejo tome su cintura con mis manos y previne que se diera un duro golpe con mi cuerpo. Rápidamente levanto su bella carita y planto un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- grito emocionada llenando mi cara de dulces besos. Reí ligeramente y me deje consentir. Que puedo decir… amo los labios de Bella en mi piel, hacen que soñar no sean tan lejano a la realidad.

Una vez se alejo de mi tome su cara y deposite un beso en su frente.

-gracias pequeña- dije algo apenado. Amaba sus labios en mi… pero eso no quiere decir que no me avergüence ese hecho, a veces siento que me aprovecho de ella al conocer el grado de mis sentimientos y que ella lo ignore…

-¿estas feliz?- pregunto separándose un poco para ver mi cara.

Le sonreí amorosamente y jugué con su cabello.

-si mi amor, la diferencia de mi antiguo cumpleaños y este eres tu- mi sonrisa se amplio cuando sus mejillas se colorearon de un hermoso escarlata. Acaricie su mejilla izquierda con dulzura y me incline para besar la derecha.-eres un verdadero regalo Bella- susurre cerca de sus labios.

Ansiaba desesperadamente besarla. Cada día mi voluntad flaqueaba, se me hacia extremadamente difícil no acercarla a mi y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Era doloroso y me afectaba en sobremanera.

-Alice llamo hace rato- gemí audiblemente. Como si no conociera lo loca que es esa mujer con las festividades- dijo que estuviéramos en casa de mama antes de la 5-

fruncí el ceño, ¿qué tramaba esa mujer?-¿te dijo porque de aquella petición?-

se llevo un dedo a la boca y miro el techo con detenimiento-mmm… no lo dijo, pero si no nos llevas a esa hora lo vas a lamentar- me miro detenidamente y una chispa de miedo apareció en sus hermosas obres chocolates- Edward tenemos que ir con Alice pronto… no quiero que te haga nada- dijo seria.

Ese comentario me saco una sonrisa y acaricie su mejilla delicadamente, amaba el que ella se preocupara por mi.

-no te preocupes Bella, estaremos ahí a tiempo y te prometo que no nos hará nada. Ahora creo que soy yo el que debe felicitarte- me incline lentamente y susurre en su oído-feliz cumpleaños mi niña preciosa- sentí como se calentaban sus mejillas, amaba causar ese efecto en ella. Bese dichas mejillas repetidamente antes de atraerla a mi cuerpo y acunarla en mis brazos. Los suyos se fueron a mi cuello y acerco su rostro al mío.

-gracias- susurro quedito.

Nos quedamos unos minutos mas en mi cama antes de que su estomago y el mío rugieran. Reí tontamente antes de besar su nariz y levantarme con ella en brazos. Chillo por mi repentina acción y se aferro mas a mi. Me miro con sus preciosos ojos abiertos de par en par y leí miedo en ellos.

-ahora mi hermosa dama, bajemos a desayunar. Ya que ninguno de lo 2 debe cocinar, por ser nuestro cumpleaños saldremos- dije feliz mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

Cuando la deje en la puerta de su alcoba se giro y me dio un húmedo beso en el mentón antes de susurrar un "no tardo" y entrar rápidamente.

Con paso lento me dirigí al baño, deje que mis músculos de relajaran por completo con ayuda del agua. Algo me decía que este día iba a ser extremadamente largo. Deje que el chorro de agua golpeara mi rostro, se sentía grandioso la tranquilidad del lugar.

Después de casi una hora en la ducha me vestí con vaqueros oscuros y un sweater blanco, a pesar de estar en verano el clima había bajado algunos grados. Saque una bufanda verde olivo y me la acomode en el cuello. Salí a la espera de mi bella protegida, al llegar a la sala note que aun no estaba lista. Me acomode inclinándome en la pared y metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde escuche suaves pasos provenir de las escaleras. Al subir la mirada una sonrisa de tonto apareció en mis labios. Bella venia enfundada en un precioso vestido blanco, con una medias color crema que combinaban con su piel. Traía un cómodo sweater rosa pálido abierto, mostrando parte del vestido. Un lindo gorro adornaba su cabeza y una bufanda se escondía en su muy tentador cuello. Al igual que el sweater eran de un rosa encantador. Para terminar el conjunto unas preciosas botas para nieve marrones. Se veía simplemente divina.

Se acerco a mi y me dio una dulce sonrisa.

-te vez adorable amor- dije alucinado, apreciando cada una de sus facciones y lo encantadora que se veía con su atuendo. Parecía muñequita.

-gracias- dijo bajando la mirada. Tome su delicada mano en la mía y la lleve a mis labios.

-ahora preciosa señorita, vamos a desayunar- me sonrío y salimos de casa en dirección al volvo. Nos tomo cerca de media hora en llegar a nuestro destino, aparque el auto cerca del parque. Decidí que caminaríamos un poco para que Bella pudiera apreciar los bellos parques de Seattle. La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí fue una experiencia poco agradable. La tome de la mano y la dirigí hacia un camino que llevaba a lo mas hondo del parque. El restaurante a donde la quería llevar estaba al otro extremo así que tardaríamos unos 10 minutos en llegar.

Bella miraba todo a su alrededor con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Era de lo mas lindo verla así, sus mejillas estaban rosadas a causa del frío pero eso solo la hacia ver mas hermosa. A lo lejos visualizamos a una mujer vendiendo flores a las parejas que pasaban ahí. Me gire a ver mi niña y ella estaba mas entretenida mirando los árboles con flores a su alrededor.

-pequeña, ¿me esperarías aquí un momento?, prometo no tardar- me dio una linda sonrisa antes de besar mi mejilla y acercarse a ver unos globos con otros niños. Me acerque a la señora de las flores y le di una linda sonrisa antes de hablar.

-buenos días joven- dijo con una sonrisa.

-buenos días, ¿qué me recomienda?- dije dudando un poco ya que había una gran cantidad de flores y no sabia cual elegir.

-¿es para aquella dama que esta ahí?- pregunto señalando a mi niña quien jugaba con un globo que el amable anciano le regalo.

-si- susurre viéndola. Se veía radiante con esa sonrisa…

-bueno, la gente compra usualmente rosas, pero dado que para ti es una persona muy especial. Te sugeriría esta- me mostró un hermoso clavel blanco- las rosas son románticas si, pero yo creo que cada persona tiene una flor identificable para cada uno de ellos. No se si validas mi opinión pero ella me recuerda a un clavel; curioso, silencioso, hermoso y muy puro. Pero al final tu eliges- le di una sonrisa por la descripción de mi ángel, de verdad que ella llenaba esos perfiles… mi niña era todo eso y mas.

-creo que tenemos ganador aunque…- mire una vez mas las flores y sonreí cuando las encontré- podría ponerlas en un ramo junto a aquellas- señale las fresías.

Me entrego el arreglo floral y yo gustoso pague la cantidad que me menciono. Llegue con paso nervioso hacia mi niña. Le tendí las flores y ella las vio con una brillo de emoción en sus ojitos.

-feliz cumpleaños Bella- su sonrisa era radiante.

Se acerco a mi y tomo las flores con cuidado, tratando de que su globo no se fuera.

-son tan bonitas- susurro tocándolas como con miedo a romperlas.

-tu eres por ende mucho mas bonita- ella me miro tras sus pestañas pero igual me devolvió la sonrisa. Se acerco a mi y me abraso de la cintura tratando de no dañar sus flores.

-gracias- susurro en mi pecho. La abrace de vuelta y bese sus cabellos. No necesitaba agradecerme nada, si no fuera por ella no estaría disfrutando de lo hermoso que es tener a alguien en tu vida.

Tome el globo con una mano y la suya con la otra, mientras que en su mano libre llevaba sus flores orgullosa debo decir. No pase por alto la mayoría de las miradas coquetas que le mandaban a Bella varios hombres. Ella solo los veía con confusión y regresaba su atención a los árboles, lo que provoco varios corazones rotos.

Me daba la sensación de que querían arrancarla de mi lado y el colmo fue cuando un joven de unos 18 años se acercaba peligrosamente hacia nosotros. En un impulso solté la mano de Bella y coloque la mia en su cintura posesivamente atrallendola mas a mi. Ella pareció sorprendida pero se acurruco contra mi sin ninguna protesta. La mirada del chico era de odio total hacia mi persona. Le di una sonrisa engreída y sin dejar de mirarlo baje mis labios a la cabeza de mi niña y la bese, ganándome un sonoro beso en mi mejilla por su parte.

Si tal vez actúe como un chiquillo hormonal pero… no me culpen, tampoco se quedarían sin hacer nada si alguien intentara quitarte al amor de tu vida.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Bella decidió pedir un gran batido de fresa junto con algunos waffles y sirope. Imite su acción solo que en vez del batido opte por un café.

-entonces…-Bella se removía incomoda, fruncí el ceño, no entendía que le pasaba- te gustaría… ¿algo bonito como regalo?-su mirada era inocente y expectante.

-amor no tenias que comprarme nada- dije con una sonrisa- no es necesario- pero antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa me tendió una caja verde con un moño blanco.

La mire con una ceja alzada pero ella solo me dio una sonrisa inocente y empujo la caja a mi dirección. La tome algo apenado y bajo la atenta mirada de Bella comencé a abrir mi regalo.

Nada me preparo para lo que había en su interior.

Alce mi mirada estupefacta hacia la hermosa niña de ojos chocolates y hable con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

-como…¿cómo conseguiste esto?- le dije sin salir de mi asombro.

-tía Elizabeth me dijo que era algo que tu querías mucho… y que seria mas bonito si yo te lo doy…- estaba avergonzada pero su sonrisa era radiante.

Tome su mano y la bese con suavidad- muchas gracias… es perfecto- guarde esos trozos de papel de nuevo en la caja y me asegure de tenerlo a la vista.

-¿si te gusto?- pregunto de nuevo nerviosa.

-si Bella, me fascino. Tranquila, fue un gran regalo- me sonrío dulcemente para después concentrarse en su desayuno.

Luego de una hora en ese lugar, salimos para encaminarmos al auto, una ves los regalos puestos en la cajuela partimos hacia nuestro destino. El camino a casa de mis tíos fue lenta pero tranquila. Mi niña se veía de lo mas feliz y eso que no había visto como decoraron la casa. Conociendo a Alice como lo hago la fiesta tendría algún tipo de tema.

Al llegar mi niña tenia su boquita entreabierta y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. La casa tenia unas luces amarillas que combinaban armoniosamente con las farolas colocadas en el jardín delantero. Había una gran tela roja, parecía seda justo encima de la puerta principal, dando un toque antiguo como mansiones del siglo XIX. Era impresionante que esto estuviera casi listo en menos de 5 horas, a veces Alice daba miedo.

Mi madre salio vestida con un precioso vestido crema, con un lindo escote cuadrado y las mangas largas de un encaje blanco. Se veía hermosa.

-mama, debo decir que luces hermosa- salí del auto y tomando su mano la hice dar una vuelta de manera juguetona. Ella solo rodó los ojos y me pellizco la mejilla.

-eres un pequeño embaucador… algo debías de sacar de tu padre- sonrío y se dirigió hacia Bella estrujándola en un gran abrazo.

-feliz cumpleaños corazón- ella miro sobre el hombro de Bella y me dio una sonrisa inocente- feliz cumpleaños para ti también hijo- yo solo rodé los ojos y mire la escena divertido.

Todos los presentes salieron a darnos felicitaciones. Note que las chicas llevaban un vestido como el mi madre solo que el Rose y Alice les llegaba a las rodillas y eran de un respectivo rojo y morado. Los hombres en cambio se veían divertidos como pingüinos. Cada uno llevaba una corbata en especial pero el del ridículo fue Emmett, es decir, ¿bolitas moradas con fondo verde es todavía usado?, parecía corbata de payaso, y creo que esa es la razón del porque su novia lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-te ves muy bien papa- me burle señalando su esmoquin.

-yo que tu no me burlaría tanto- me dijo con malicia.

-¿de que hablas?-dije confundido.

-ya lo veras- su tono sugerente no me gusto nada.

Mi pequeña enamorada corrió hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo. Sonreí como tonto y aprense su cintura con mis brazos.

-Edward, debo avisarte que tu tía Sandra vendrá a la fiesta- gruñí en molestia por la noticia de mi madre- Edward no seas así, se que no es tu tía predilecta pero es tu familia. Además solo será por unos días.- bufe resignado.

-ve el lado amable Edward, Samuel vendrá. La ultima vez que supe de él fue hace años- le di el crédito por eso. Samuel era un ángel a comparación de esa mujer… y que decir de su hermana, ni el diablo la querría de vecina.

-bien, supongo que podría hacer como si no existiera. No es tarea difícil- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Todos rieron excepto mi madre que me miro molesta. Bese los cabellos de Bella antes de dirigirme a Alice.

-bien… debo saber, ¿cuál es el tema de esta fiesta querida prima?-

me miro con ojos saltones y una mueca ofendida- dios Edward!, claramente el tema es el romanticismo con un toque moderno. A veces siento que para ser editor te falta estilo primito- ignore su comentario y me centre en mi niña.

-dime que no la harás sufrir mucho. Sabes lo mucho que odia esto de vestirse y peinarse- me miro ofendida pero lo dejo pasar. Sabia que con Bella mis argumentos eran validos.

-bien, basta de charla. Bella ven conmigo- Alice tomo la mano de Bella y la saco de mis brazos. Estuve a punto de hacer un berrinche de niño chiquito por la forma en la que me la arrebato.

-¿Edward?, no, no quiero ir con ella. Quiero quedarme contigo- dijo Bella asustada. Rodé los ojos a la cara de dolido de Alice y la ignore por completo mientras me acercaba y besaba la frente de mi Bella.

Alice te ira a vestir como lo están todos los demás. Digamos que esta será una fiesta de disfraces- Bella miro con detenimiento el vestuario de nuestra familia y me dio una mirada curiosa.

-¿tu también te disfrazaras?-pregunto con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Pero Alice gano al responder por mi- por supuesto que se va a vestir. Edward tu traje esta en la habitación que usas para dormir cuando vienes aquí. No te tardes tienes menos de una hora para estar listo y fresco ni un segundo mas.-dijo tajante- bien Bella, que el tiempo se nos escapa y no tenemos mucho en este momento.- jaloneo a Bella hasta que esta desistió y le siguió con un tentador puchero en sus labios.

-ustedes no se queden ahí!, MUEBANSE QUE YA SABEN QUE DEBEN HACER!- con un ultimo grito se escucho un fuerte portazo y esa fue nuestra señal para encaminarnos al desastre.

-no se porque se pone tan ansiosa con esto de la fiesta, apenas son la una de la tarde, ¿que espera realmente que hagamos hoy?. Quedaremos tan cansados que no sobreviviremos la noche- dije a mi padre con voz cansada.

-n la contradigas, los invitados estarán aquí a mas tardar las 3, esta empeñada que todo este saliendo a la perfección antes de las 7. Cosa de ella-dijo mi padre con voz divertida.

-¿cómo es eso de invitados?- pregunte ansioso, no sabia si era buena idea que Bella estuviera rodeada de gente nueva.

-no es nada de que preocuparse. Tu prima a invitado a unas cuantas amigas a pasar el verano en Seattle, y Samuel para no sentirse intimidado trajo a 2 de sus mejores amigos, además de unos amigos de Alice que son de pura confianza a lo mucho seremos 25 o 30 personas, nada que nuestra Bella no pueda controlar- dijo con una sonrisa.

No dije nada. Ese tema lo dejaría para cuando los invitados llegaran, pero por el bien mental de Bella tratare de no alejare de ella. Si es necesario estar toda la noche a su lado. _Como si necesitaras un pretexto para pegarte a ella como perro faldero_ dijo mi "adorable" conciencia. Rodé los ojos internamente y me dirigí con paso lento a la habitación designada para mi.

Al llegar vi un esmoquin negro con una corbata de un opaco gris oscuro. Se veía elegante y muy adecuado para la fiesta de Alce. Al menos no son los típicos disfraces de Romeo que hacen usar para este tipo de fiestas, debo reconocerlo, Alice tubo consideración esta vez.

La ducha me sirvió para calmar mis nervios. Tal parece que me preocupa mas de la reacción de Bella que la propia Bella. Suspire molesto, parecía un loco novio maniático…

Me congele en el acto, ¿cómo se me ocurría pensar así?, ella no es mi novia… bueno no aun, pero debo mantener mi cerebro al margen, no vaya a ser que cometa una tontería por mi falta de tacto. Tarde mas de lo usual en bañarme y de seguro la enana me mata pero necesitaba estar tranquilo y en paz antes de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso una fiesta.

Me vesti casi poseido como un zombie, me animaba tener que dar la fiesta pero siendo honesto con una cena en familia me habria sobrado y bastado.

Estaba intentando domar mi cabello cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Edward, ya tardaste demasiado... Te demando a que saques tu trasero de ahí- la voz de Alice sonaba amenazante. Simplemente rodee los ojos y me dirigi a abrir la puerta.

-Eres de lo peor enana- dije fingiendo molestia, ella simplemente me sonrio mostrando sus dientes y camino dando saltitos hacia las escaleras. Desde donde estaba se podía escuchar la musica a todo volumen. Me prepare mentalmente para lo que me esperaba y baje con la frente en alto tratando de ganar compostura.

Debo decir que el lugar quedo adecuado para la ocasión, era tenue y suave, las luces a bajo tono creaban un ambiente relajado y romántico. Con la mirada busque a mi niña ansioso... Pero no había rastro alguno de ella, lo mas probable era que mi querida prima aun no la soltara. Rogue al cielo que no la torturara tanto. Algunas parejas ya comenzaban un baile con las notas de chopin a fondo... Nada mal, Alice conocia mi estilo muy bien.

Busque a alguien de la familia con la mirada, me encontre con la calida sonrisa de Samuel y no dude en ir en su dirección.

felicidades Edward- dijo cuando estube a su lado. Me palmeo la espalda y me regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias, me alegra tanto que vinieras, no lo hubiera podido controlar si no estabas aqui- Dije en un modo melodramatico. Ambos reimos y miramos en la misma dirección.

-Tienes suerte, yo no me salvo mucho porque es mi hermana pero mientras no meta sus narices donde no debe... Sabe que no le hare daño- su sonrisa era petulante y tenia una mirada divertida.

-Creo que todos estamos concientes de ello, increible que siga viva. Ya muchos dieron precio a su cabeza- Samuel suspiro y bufo molesto.

-Con el encanto de mujer que es no me extraña- la aludida se giro y nos saludo con una mueca de antipatia- dios... Hemos invocado al diablo- susurro ya que precisamente el diablo venia hacia nosotros.

-Querido primo... Adivina que he traido hoy?- dijo burlona acercandose a mi.

Bufe molesto antes de responder- Maria... Por favor no hagas de casamentera, no te queda- hizo un puchero de lo mas horrible y me miro indignada.

-Todavia te hago el favor... Bueno tu te lo pierdes, Amelia merece a alguien menos prepotente- rodee los ojos con fastidio.

-no tienes que molestar a alguien mas?, nos estas aburriendo- concorde con Samuel en un asentimiento. Nos miro con rabia y se giro para irse de manera dramatica.

-Dios dame paciencia...- me rei de Samuel. La verdad me sorprende que no haya muerto esa mujer aun.

Hable un poco mas con el y despues me dispuse a buscar a mi niña.

Alrededor de las 6 ya estaba algo desesperado por saber de ella, no fue hasta que vizualice a Alice que suspire tranquilo. Me acerque a ella con paso rapido y me coloque en frente de ella.

-donde esta?- pregunte impaciente. Ella me miro arqueando una ceja y negó divertida. -hace unos minutos estaba aqui buscandote, Papa le dijo que estabas con un primo y dijo que te buscara cerca del jardin, ahí es donde suelen esconderse- asenti en comprensión y corrí en su busqueda.

Al llegar a mi destino la sonrisa que tenia en los labios desaparecio. Estaba de lo mas hermosa... Un precioso vestido azul oscuro que realzaba el color de su piel, haciendola brillar. Era de seda y tenia un seductor corse que dejaba ver algo del sexy escote que estaba al descubierto. Sus labios de un sensual rojo y sus ojos enmarcados por espesas y gruesas pestañas. Su cabello caia suavemente en perfectos tirabuzones y le llegaban a media espalda.

La vision hubiera sido una tentacion en vida sino hubiera estado acompañada.

Estaba riendo abiertamente a lado de mi primo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas de un tenue rosa. Era notable el coqueteo por parte de Samuel ya que la miraba intensamente y trataba de inclinarse para susurrarle algunas cosas. Ella ajena de todo le respondia con una sonrisa y un rubor encantador.

Algo en mi broto como un fuerte gruñido cuando tomo su mano en la de él y la atrajo hacia si. Mi mente vio todo rojo y avanze con paso rapido hasta donde estaban. Admito que el mounstro de los celos me cego, estaba dispuesto a arrojarlo contra la pared como clara advertencia. No permitiria que nadie la tocara, ella era MIA!

Bella se giro suavemente y su rostro se ilumino al verme, se solto del agarre que tenia Samuel para correr a mis brazos.

-Edward!- chillo contenta y la sostuve cuando su cuerpo se pego al mio. Tome posesivamente su cintura y espalda baja recalcandola como mia. Enterre mi cara en sus cabellos y bese su cabeza con amor.

Retiro suavemente su cara de mi cuello y me miro con esos impresionantes ojos chocolates.

-No estabas- me reprocho con un sexy puchero. Baje mis labios a su mejilla y la bese suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara estaba muy roja.

-perdoname pequeña, estaba un poco perdido. Pero ya estoy aqui- la mire de arriba a abajo descaradamente y me quede embobado viendo su corse- te vez preciosa- susurre en su oido. Ella solto una risita y se abrazo mas a mi. Un carraspeo me hizo alzar la cabeza para ver a mi primo con rostro impacible.

-Se conocen?- pregunto sin ninguna emocion en la voz.

-Digamos que es mi inquila. Vive conmigo desde hace 4 meses, tubo un accidente y perdio parte de la memoria. Carlise la tomo en custodia, ella es tu prima- trate de no verme muy molesto, no era nada en contra de el... Pero Bella es mia.

-ya veo, no lo sabia. Asi que... Viven juntos?- asenti con una sonrisa presumida... _Deja de ser tan posesivo, se ve mal. _Dijo mi mente reprochandome.

-es un primo mas verdad Edward?- decia mi niña muy animada- el dice que conoce a Papa y a ti y me decia que era afortunada de no tener a su hermana porque le saca canas verdes- se giro a mi primo un momento antes de volver su mirada a mi- es muy mala?-

-malisima- respondi divertido- por eso trataremos de no toparnos con ella. Es lo mejor- asintio y se acurruco mas a mi.

-bueno... Bella?- dijo Samuel con una gran sonrisa dirigida a mi niña, frunci el ceño- que me dices si bailamos un poco, dijiste que la musica era bonita- me miraba desafiandome. Sabia que nos caiamos bien y era un gran amigo, pero con el amor de mi vida no daria mi brazo a torcer. Ni muerto la perdia.

-ah.. Gracias?-dijo Bella confunfida- pero no quiero estar lejos de Edward- la cara de mi primo decayo y vi la derrota en su mirada.

-no es personal, solo que no esta acostumbrada a la gente nueva. Le cuesta un poco- dije para que no estubiera mal parada.

El asintio decepcionado. Me miro algo cabreado y solto un hasta luego.

Me tranquilice aspirando el dulce aroma de Bella. Era irracional sentir celos hacia Samuel pero no pude contener la rabia que me dio al verlo tocarla.

Baje la mirada y le sonrei cariñosamente- vamos a bailar?- ella me dio una gran sonrisa y tiro de mi para ir a la pista.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y afiance mi agarre en su cintura. la balancie suavemente al compaz de una linda melodia, me sentia feliz de tenerla conmigo.

No se cuanto tiempo estubimos asi. Le daba pequeñas vueltas y ella reia encantada. No podia negar la felicidad que sentia con verla tan viva y alegre.

No fue hasta que Maria me miro maliciosa ,y se acerco con una rubia de lo mas... Falsa, que decidi terminar con el baile.

-vamos a fuera- ella asintio y camino feliz tomada de mi mano. Era hermosa su inocecia.

Llegamos al jardin trasero y la trate de ocultar de mi prima... Pero ella me alcanzo. La rubia falsa camino hacia mi ignorando a mi niña olimpicamente.

-Asi que tu eres Edward... Eres muy guapo- ronroneo poniendo su mano en mi pecho. Me aleje suavemente tratando de no ser muy rudo con ella. Maria veia mi molestia divertida.

-Disculpa... Pero no te conosco y apreciaria que no me tocaras tanto- dije medio incomodo. Ella hizo oidos sordos porque me empujo hacia un arbol haciendo que soltara la mano de Bella y quedara apoyado en el. Aprovecho para subir sus manos a mi cuello y taparme con su operado cuerpo.

-Puedes llamarme Ami, pero en la cama me emcantaria que gimieras Amelia- susurro con voz melosa en mi oreja. Me senti asqueado por su proximidad, era de lo mas... Bulgar.

En eso senti que me la quitaban de encima y unos calidos y suaves brazos envolvieron mi cintura. Bella estaba frente a mi mirando ceñuda a... Amelia?, mi niña se veia adorable.

-Mio- dijo en voz alta agarrandome mas fuerte. Pase un brazo por su cintura y la apoye mas en mi. Me senti de lo mas... Calido al oirla llamarme de esa forma. Ella me proclamaba como suyo, al igual que yo con ella.

La rubia se paro indignada y la miro odiosa- tu niñata...- siseo. Se giro bruscamente y miro mal a mi prima- me dijiste que le interesaba y que estaba soltero-

-Segun se, esta soltero-dijo Maria con una mueca.

-conesta esto tu pregunta?- dije besando la cabeza de mi niña.

Ambas bufaron y se fueron con paso indignado. Senti que Bella escondia su cara en mi cuello y susurraba un "perdon".

-por que te disculpas amor?- dije con dulzura.

-no queria decirte asi- la mire confundido mientras se sonrojaba- mio...- susurro bajito.

Me rei ligeramente- eso solo es la conotacion de un hecho- dije serio.

-no entiendo...- su lindo puchero me hacia querer comerla a besos... La tentacion era abrasante.

Tome su carita con mis manos y la mire a los ojos- Bella... Soy tuyo. Te pertenesco completamente- me miro con una sonrisa antes de besar mi mejillas.

Tome aire fuertemente y me prepare para abrir mi corazon. Verla con alguien mas y sentir la furia de mis celos hizo darme cuenta que por mas que negara el sufrir si ella se enamorara, sabria que mentiria. La amo, y no la voy a perder sin pelear.

La acerque mas a mi, haciendo que se recargara en mi. Acaricie su cara mientras armaba valor para hacer lo que debia.

-Tu sabes que te quiero- ella asintio- una vez me preguntaste el tipo de cariño que te tenia y te dije que era especial... Pero tambien tiene un nombre- senti que mi cara ardia ligeramente.

-como es?- dijo emocionada.

-te quiero como... Como mujer Bella-me miro confundida, suspire tratando de explicarle- te quiero como mi pareja... El cariño que siento por ti es como el de mis padres, mas que cariño se llama amor- abrio sus ojos como platos y se sonrojo.

-es deicir... Que voy a ser tu esposa?- dijo curiosa. Trague en seco y negue suavemente.

-no, antes de que 2 personas que se aman mucho se casen, pasan por otra etapa... Como la que tiene Alice y Jasper- parecio enterder ya que sus ojos brillaron en comprension.

-novios?- sonrei feliz y asenti.

-Bella... No quiero parecer injusto pero- dije dudando- que sientes cuando estas conmigo?- era un maldito por preguntarle eso pero me urgia saber, queria conocer sus sentimientos.

-me gusta mucho estar contigo. Me siento feliz- se llevo sus manos al pecho apretandolo un poco- cuando me tocas o estas cerca mi corazon va rapido y es dificil respirar- bajo su mano a su vientre mirandome fijamente- siento cosas aqui, es gracioso pero me gusta- se sonrojo un poco y miro al suelo- y cuando me besas aqui- señalo su mejilla- o aqui-apunto su nariz- me da ganas de... De que me beses... Aqui- se toco suavemente sus labios.

Me sentia extasiado. Ella sentia algo, tal vez no a tal grado de amarne pero no le era tan indiferente. Tenia que asegurarme de que ella queria lo mismo que yo. Tome sus manos y se las bese con adoracion.

-cuando alguien es novio de otra persona- pare nervioso- mayormente es porque se quieren y sienten lo mismo, desean estar juntos, como pareja- respire hondo- quisiera saber si deseas estar asi... Conmigo- dije en un susurro.

Ella se mordio el labio y me miro tras sus pestañas. Lo penso por un momento antes de hablar-me... Me gustaria, quiero estar contigo, asi como dices, pero Edward... Yo, no se, que hacer o como estar en eh... Eso de ser pareja y no quiero que no te guste estar conmigo- dijo apenada y triste.

-hey... Yo quiero estar contigo. No creas que soy todo un maestro en esto, Aprenderemos juntos. Quiero intentarlo... pero si te sientes incomoda, podemos dejarlo aqui-dije conteniendo el pequeño pinchazo en mi pecho. Si ella me lo pedia, esconderia mis sentimientos para siempre.

Se mordio el labio y me miro con duda. Luego de 5 largos minutos se acerco a mi y escondio su carita en mi cuello. Pude sentir la suave caricia de sus labios en mi piel y luego la palabra mas hermosa que jamaz me habia dicho.

-si- susurro quedito. Mi sonrisa era inmensa y le acaricie la espalda con amor. Levante su rostro y mire directo a esos ojos deslumbrantes- Bella... Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte formalmente, no me perdonaria si no lo hacia como se debe, ella merece lo mejor.

Me dio una timida sonrisa- si quiero- repitio- quieres ser mi novio Edward?- rei por su pregunta y bese su frente.

-Me encantaria- sus mejillas estaban rojas pero su sonrisa era bellisima. Con suavidad tome de nuevo su rostro y lo acerque al mio -Puedo besarte?- abrio los ojos pero asintio un poco asustada.

-Tranquila, confia en mi- me incline suavemente y pegue mi frente a la suya. Vi como cerro los ojos y eso fue una invitacion. Acaricie sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi nariz con la suya. Solto una linda risita y senti como posaba sus manos encima de las mias. Poco a poco me acerque a ella hasta que mis labios rosaron suavemente los suyos. Solto un jadeo y senti su temblor en mis manos.

-No te hare daño. Jamas lo haria- su cuerpo se arqueo ligeramente dandome un acceso total a su boca, ya no pude mas... Junte nuestras bocas en un suave contacto que casi me hizo ronronear de placer. Suavemente jale su labio inferior dando comienzo a nuestro delicado baile. Timidamente siguio mis movimientos devolviendome el beso, siempre con un ritmo lento, no queria asustarla con un beso intenso como anhelaba. Con las manos de ambos en sus mejillas entrelaze nuetros dedos dejando un caricia mas intima. Cuando senti que ya no podia respirar me separe con un jadeo y mis mejillas calientes. Bella no estaba mejor, parecia un tomatito andante. Le di una sonrisa tranquilizasora y bese su frente.

-Te quiero- susurre en su cabello.

-Te quiero- me devolvio con voz quedita. Tome su mano y la bese con amor, era mia... Bella era mi novia.

La idea de que ella al fin era mi novia me lleno tan profundamente que no pude contener la emocion y la abraze dandole vueltas y riendo como un loco. Solto un chillido y escondio su cara en mi pecho. La devolvi al suelo pero no la solte, me gustaba su cuerpo cerca del mio.

-Estas feliz Edward?- pregunto curiosa.

-Mucho pequeña, no sabes cuanto te adoro- bese sus labios una vez mas antes de calmarme. No asustarla, me repeti mentalmente.

-tambien puedo besarte?- dijo sonrojada. La mire con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras... Ahora soy tu novio-dije feliz.

-y yo tu novia- sonrei como idiota mientras la abrazaba mas a mi.

-si... Mi novia-el orgullo en mi voz era audible.

Pasamos el resto de la velada en el jardin. Estaba sentado en el pasto con Bella en mi regazo, mi cabeza en su hombro y mis brazos y manos entrelados en su vientre. No podia pedir nada mas, una hermosa manera de terminar la noche.

Habia pensado en darle su regalo mañana o en unos dias, ahora que era mi novia podria complementar mi sorpresa con una salida al cine o invitarla a cenar... La llevaria a la luna si me lo pidiese.

Observamos las farolas en silencio y en ese momento un solo pensamiento recorrio mi mente... Definitivamente este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

**Me merezco algo?, les gusto el beso? Fue demasiado? Lo odiaron? Que creen que es el regalo de Eddie? RR? , por fis! Mucho reviews para hacer feliz a esta autora que le dio regalote de adelantado jajajja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas!, nada mas avisando que dejaremos el drama afuera por algún tiempo. Estévez nos centraremos en el romance de la nueva pareja.. a que no son lindos?**

**Bien estoy muy feliz porque ya casi llegamos a los 100 RR! Ahhh que emocion! Ojala tengamos tanto hasta los 130 ajajaja eso me haria sumamete feliz.. espero que les guste y dejen comenta… aunque sea solo para decir "me gusto sigue asi"o no se "esta lindo pero yo hubiera preferido…" o no se. Diganmelo ustedes. Gracias por todos las amo chicas!

* * *

**

**Mi Novia**

-¿tienes idea de lo hermosa que te vez hoy?-susurre dejando mi aliento golpear su mejilla.

Giro ligeramente su rostro y pude apreciar el hermoso sonrojo que se adueño de estas..

-creo que… no se- dijo algo confundida.

Reí suavemente y bese cariñosamente su mejilla negando divertido. Deje mi cabeza descansar en la base de su cuello, respirando su delicioso aroma.

Llevábamos alrededor de una hora ahí sentados con su cuerpo recargado en el mío. Su espalda cubría mi pecho y su cabeza descansaba a un lado de mi hombro. Nuestras manos se encontraban inertes en su regazo, cómodamente entrelazadas.

La verdad, no podía pedir mas. Estar con el ser que mas amas en estos momentos era sentir una paz que te llena de repente. Observábamos distraídamente como la fiesta seguía y ocasionalmente escuchábamos los gritos histéricos de Alice, probablemente por no encontrarnos.

Sentí un tímido contacto en la base de mi cuello. Baje la mirada para ver que eran los suaves labios de Bella tratando de llamar mi atención con esa caricia. Baje un poco mi rostro y roce delicadamente mis labios con los suyos, besarla era el cielo mismo…

-¿qué ocurre preciosa?-susurre separando ligeramente mis labios.

Su mirada quedo prendada a la mía y me sentí deslumbrado. Sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable rosa y sus labios formaron un atractivo puchero.

-humm… tengo un poco de hambre-susurro algo avergonzada. Le regale una sonrisa y tome su mano delicadamente para poder besar el dorso de esta.

-¿quieres comer en algún lugar en especial o prefieres ver que hizo Esme?- le di la opción de irnos a otro sitio. Siendo sincero, no estaba preparado para la avalancha de preguntas por parte de nuestra familia; no pretendía esconder lo nuestro, simplemente necesitaba pensar que decir.

-¿Mama cocino?- sus ojos brillaron con emoción lo que me hizo suspirar resignado. Era mas que evidente que ella quería comer lo que Esme hubiera preparado y si vamos al caso, yo no podía negarle nada. Me tenia como su fiel esclavo pero no me quejaba, encantado lo hacia.

Suavemente la levante de mi regazo y me puse de pie. Me gire y le tendí la mano, una que ella tomo con suavidad y aproveche para acercarla a mi en un rápido movimiento, soltó un gritito por la sorpresa pero una vez cómoda en mis brazos se acurruco y dejo escapar un suave suspiro.

Mis manos acariciaban su cabello con amor, mi nariz se acerco a él y aspiro todo aquel floral aroma que ella expedía, sumamente embriagador.

Algo la tenia inquieta, lo presentia por la forma en que se removía, tome su rostro con mis manos y la hice verme a los ojos.

-¿qué pasa mi vida?-

-mmm, no se muy bien como. Pero… ¿qué haces cuando a tu novio no lo dejan en paz?- mordió su labio fuertemente viéndome a través de sus pestañas.

Mi ceño se frunció y ladee mi cabeza en claro signo de confusión.

-¿de que hablas?-

suspiro y su sonrojo apareció sin invitación- que… ¿qué hago si esa mujer vuelve a alejarte de mi lado?-pregunto algo frustrada.

Lo pensé por un minuto. No queria dar una respuesta que no era o confundirla, trate de explicarme lo mejor posible.

-bien… es un poco complicado, pero te explicare que haría yo en una situación así- me miraba atentamente casi sin pestañar- si algún hombre se te acercara, y tuviera intenciones de faltarte al respeto o coquetear contigo estando conmigo, a decir verdad mi primer pensamiento seria golpearlo- sonreí a mi comentario y ella hizo lo mismo- pero en este mundo se debe ser civilizado algunas veces, simplemente le plantearía que tu estas conmigo, eres feliz conmigo y no estas interesada en ninguna otra relación por el momento. Quiero que se de cuenta que me amas al igual que yo te amo, y si aun así no deja de fastidiar le dejaría muy en claro que con mi novia nadie se mete- jugué con uno de sus tirabuzones retorciéndolo en mi dedo y soltándolo para que cayera en su hombro, miraba distraídamente su cabello para no verla a los ojos, era algo bochornoso mostrar mis celos ante ella, me hacía sentir patético- no me gusta mucho llegar a los golpes con alguien, pero si esa persona no entiende… bueno no me justifico pero esa ya seria la ultima salida.

-¿es decir que si no te deja en paz le tengo que pegar?- dijo poco convencida.

-o hacerle saber que yo soy tuyo- dije con una sonrisa engreída.

-¿cómo hago eso?- pregunto mordiéndose en labio fuertemente.

-creo que se me ocurre algo- acerque peligrosamente mis labios a los suyos y deposite un beso cargado de pasión. Sus manos tímidamente se adueñaron de mis mejillas para acariciarlas con la yema de sus dedos. Un suspiro de pura satisfacción salio de mis labios una vez que me separe de ella; esa era mi señal para parar, lo último que quería era que ella sintiera miedo por mis acciones.

Bese por ultima vez sus labios y tome su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-¿alguna pregunta mas señorita?-dije en tono bromista.

-creo que si hay otra te la diré- una preciosa sonrisa adorno su rostro y use un autocontrol absoluto para no besarla hambrientamente.

Acaricie su nariz con mi dedo y retomamos el camino para entrar a la fiesta.

Al entrar pude sentir como el encanto de nuestra burbuja se perdía a cada paso que dábamos, la paz e intimidad que teníamos en el jardín desapareció con tanta gente bailando y bebiendo como si su salud importara en ultimo plano.

Busque con la mirada a Esme pero solo pude ver la figura de mi madre acercándose rápidamente a mi princesa.

-Bella, cariño, estaba buscándote desde hace rato- la abrazo con fuerza haciendo que soltara un jadeo por el aire negado. Se giro en mi dirección y me miro con una mirada molesta- ¿dónde llevaste a mi nena? ¿tienes una idea de lo que sentí al no verla?- refunfuño mirándome ceñuda.

-en primera, la que debe actuar así no eres tu sino Esme que es su madre- me saco la lengua como una niña pequeña y se cruzo de brazos- y en segunda creo que no tiene nada de malo que quisiera dar un paseo a solas con mi novia- ¿qué acabas de hacer Mansen?, me regaño mi cabeza.

Mi madre se quedo muda por un minuto mirandome fijamente, pude escuchar como su cabeza hizo clic cuando relaciono mis palabra y su ojos se posaron rápidamente en nuestras manos unidas.

-¿es enserio Edward?- su voz no destilaba molestia, solo seriedad. Ella mas que nadie deseaba verme feliz a lado de una mujer que me ame tanto como yo a ella.

-¿no estas feliz tía Elizabeth?- susurro mi niña con voz rota y con ojos cristalinos. Mi madre reacciono y encarcelo a Bella en sus brazos.

-no mi amor, no estoy molesta. Todo lo contrario, me siento feliz de que mi hijo haya encontrado una mujer que merezca su cariño y mas si esa mujer eres tu- tomo su rostro con cuidado y le beso la frente- es solo el shock del momento, pero no me opongo, estoy de lo mas feliz- termino de hablar para poder jalar mi brazo y unirme a ese abrazo.

-en cuanto a ti jovencito, espero que sepas cumplirle como novio y que seas un perfecto caballero con ella- me miro seria y yo como buen hijo asentí.

Se giro hacia Bella y la miro con detenimiento- dime peque ¿ya te ha besado?- esa es la ultima pregunta que pensé que mi madre le diría a Bella. Mi cara no podía estar mas roja y mi boca esta algo abierta por la sorpresa.

Mi niña no estaba mejor que yo, abría y cerraba la boca repetidas veces y creí que en un punto su cara iba a estallar.

Salte antes de que nos incomodara mas- ¡Mama!, ¿cómo le preguntas eso?, creo que es un tema privado- dije entre dientes.

-hijo no me arruines la diversión, ¿acaso una madre no puede estar atenta en la relación de su pequeño?-pregunto inocentemente, y por si no fuera poco se atrevió a murmurar- además conociéndote como lo hago esta es la única forma de sacar algo jugoso de su relación- bufe ante el ultimo comentario y arrastre a mi niña de las manos de mi madre.

-compórtate o no te dejare acercartele- dije medio molesto. Ella solo hizo un puchero y suspiro rendida al ver mi mirada. Alzo las manos en gesto vencido y hablo bajita para que solo nosotros escucháramos.

-pequeña, ve con Esme. Estoy segura que estará esperándote para que pruebes su famoso pastel de queso- los ojitos de mi novia brillaron y me pidió permiso con esas impresionantes gemas chocolates.

Me acerque y bese su frente- no debes siquiera pedir permiso para eso amor, soy tu novio no tu padre- la mire divertido y ella en un gesto inocente jugo con sus manos y movió su pie nerviosamente antes de salir disparada hacia la cocina.

-la avergüenzas- acuso mi madre.

-no lo hago a propósito, es cosa de quitarle la timidez de a poco- suspire viéndola irse, nunca me cansaría de verla con ese vestido puest, me hacia entrar en un tipo de trance...

-¿cómo se lo ha tomado Edward?- pregunto mi madre claramente preocupada. Suspire y me pase la mano por el cabello.

-veras… no se si fui lo suficientemente explicito con mis sentimientos. Le explique lo básico de ellos y de cómo funciona con cada persona, ella me confeso… de una forma poco usual- una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios al recordar el como la hacia sentir- que siente algo fuerte por mi, quiso saber como actuar en una relación pero siendo franco yo tampoco tengo mucha idea, supongo que en eso aprenderemos juntos pero se que yo tengo cierta responsabilidad con ella, debo cuidarla y no asustarla- la miraba a los ojos esperando su sabio consejo.

-es verdad que debes cuidarla, pero todo será llevadero si se dejan soltar un poco, no la protejas como su padre, déjaselo a Carlise o Emmett, solo quiérela y hazla feliz- me dio una sonrisa que respondí casi al instante- ahora hablando en serio, ¿tiene algún gesto o temblor cuando estas cerca, o la tocas o la besas?-

-no un temblor preocupante, sino el habitual cuando sientes escalofríos cuando estas con alguien que quieres-dije pausadamente- creo que ambos estamos mas que dispuestos a llevar la relación a un tipo de contacto ilimitado, no puedo evitarlo estoy enamorado hasta las ramas- suspire audiblemente y masaje mis sienes cansinamente- la verdad no tengo ganas de escuchar el parloteo de hermano mayor y padre sobre protector de ciertos individuos- mi madre río divertida mientras tomaba mi brazo y me hacia caminar hacia la cocina.

-eso tu te lo buscaste por hacerte novio de una hermosa señorita que tiene guardianes muy fuertes, pero si lo explicas tranquilamente y prometes ser todo un caballero con ella, no creo que sea un problema- dijo convencida y dándome una mirada de animo.

Mire al cielo para darme fuerzas, conociendo a mi familia no me dejarían en paz hasta saber mis intenciones y sacar uno que otro trapo jugoso para con Bella.

Caminamos lentamente, la musica cambio a un sonido un poco mas moderno, la suave melodia armonica de Mozart desaparecio para dar paso a Lady Gaga, no es que me molestara, simplemente que no entiendo a la juventud de ahora, parece que nadie aprecia los clasicos siquiera por respeto, al parecer me estoy haciendo viejo.

Al llegar a la cocina encontre a mi hermosa novia comiendo feliz de un guisado que Esme habia puesto en la mesa, me apresure a llegar a su lado y me sente no sin antes besar su mejilla amorosamente, era mi niña.

Senti una calida mano en mi cabeza acariciando mis mechones sueltos, subi la mirada y me encontre con los amorosos ojos de Esme.

-¿como ha estado la fiesta hasta ahora?-

-no soy muy dado a las fiestas pero no tengo queja, solo la presencia de mi prima lo empaña pero trato de ignorarlo- dije tranquilamente mientras tomaba la mano libre de Bella por debajo de la mesa.

Ella me miro curiosa pero me regalo una timida sonrisa.

-tranquilo, ya veras que no son problema, he ahí el porque les dejamos traer amigos, no queriamos que los incomodaran- Esme me guiño un ojo y se acerco a la estufa para verificar el guisado.

Decidi que seria buena idea si Esme se enterara de mi relacion con Bella, asi tal vez tenga una aliada mas encontra de todos los hombres de este clan. Antes que pudiera siquiera formular una palabra todos los Cullen entraron a la cocina dispuestos a devorar la comida de Esme.

Para mi mala suerte todos repararon en nuestras manos unidas. Me senti un poco nervioso al ver la mirada amenazante que Emmett me dio, gracias a dios Carlise tomo la palabra.

-¿como estas Bella?- su suave sonrisa hizo que mi novia le regalara una igual.

-bien, he estado un poco asustada por ver a mucha gente pero Edward me prometio nunca dejarme sola, y no lo ha hecho- sus deslumbrantes ojos se posaron en mi persona y delicadamente recosto su cabeza en mi hombro.

Estuve sumamente tentado a besarla pero me controle, no tenia deseos de adelantar mi muerte.

-asi que... ¿Eddie se ha comportado?-pregunto Emmett alternando su mirada de mi a Bella.

-es Edward no Eddie!- refunfuño mi niña mirando ceñuda a su hermano.

-ya tranquila enana, que delicada te has vuelto- molesto Emmett revolviendo el cabello de Bella.

Me arme de valor y respire hondo para calmarme y afrontar esto.

-familia, hay algo que me gustaria compartir. En primera estacia me gustaria que tubieran la mente abierta- todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas para ponerme la mayor atencion. Trague en seco.-este... Veran, creo que todos aqui saben la situación por la que pasa Bella y estamos concientes que cualquier movimiento en falso puede dejarla perjudicada- todos asintieron y me vieron con ojos curiosos.

-Ed, dinos ya que quieres decir, me estas mareando- señalo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-de acuerdo pero no enloquescan ¿bien?- todos aceptaron y me vieron impaciente- me parece que no debo ser tan discreto con mis sentimientos hacia Bella- todos sonrieron con picardia y soltaban risitas tontas- y lo mas alocado del asunto es que sus sentimientos no son tan ajenos a los mios- todos pararon de reir y me vieron con ojos abiertos- he de ahí el porque hize lo que hize... Le pedi que fuera mi novia- silencio, silencio absoluto.

El primero en hablar fue Carlise, quien no estaba tan sorprendido como los demas.

-Edward, estas seguro de esto. Es decir no estoy en desacuerdo, simplemente no se si es sano para ella en su estado- Carlise tenia un punto, pero sabia que nunca la perjudicaria.

-se de lo que hablas y estoy conciente de ese hecho, pero me gusta pensar que no le hago un mal sino todo lo contrario. Ella podría estar confundida en algunas cosas pero no dudo de sus sentimientos-dije firme.

-puede estar confundida, tal vez busca el cariño y consuelo que anhela de su pasado- hablo por primera vez Jasper viendo con tristeza a mi niña.

Senti como la sangre me hervia- estoy seguro que ella sabe lo que siente, me quiere tanto como yo a ella. La amo-

-tranquilos- dijo mi padre poniendose entre los 2. Se giro a verme con rostro pasible- esto podria ser perjudicable para ambos, piensalo bien-

Negue con la cabeza y aumente mi agarre en la mano de Bella.- se lo que hago, no pido su permiso, pensamos que era justo que lo supieran-

-creo que debes saber que al hermano mayor si se le pide permiso- no me di cuenta en que momento mi mano solto los calidos dedos de Bella para ser suplantados por una mano apretando duramente mi hombro, de lo único que fui conciente fue de una fria pared en mi espalda. Gemi de dolor al impacto de esta que provoco que ciertas areas de mi cuerpo crujieran.

-EMMETT- escuche la voz de Esme llena de angustia y miedo.

Mis ojos se encontraba cerrados, y con un gran esfuerzo logre abrirlos, la mirada de Emmett era amenazante y dura.

-no quiero que dañes a mi hermanita- dijo entre dientes.

-me crees capaz de lastimarla!- grite enojado, que estuviera de modo protector lo entiendo pero no es para que desconfie de mi.

-ella no esta bien, esta malita lo ultimo que quiero es que sufra-

-Emmett po dios! BAJALO!, le haces daño- grito Alice medio histerica- mira como esta Bella piensa en ella!- eso fue como un chasquido de dedos para Emmett que parecio volver en si.

Me gire a ver a mi niña y me partio el corazon lo que vi. Bella estaba en los brazos de mi madre, temblando y con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos. Me remobi en los brazos de Emmett y trate de llegar a ella, se veia tan triste...

-Emmett porfavor, dejalo hablar, le haces daño no solo a el tambien a ella- el aludido me miro con rabia antes de soltarme bruscamente y apartarse refunfuñando. No perdi mas tiempo y corri en la direccion de mi niña. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca ella se solto de los brazos de mi madre y se lanzo a los mios. Pude sentir sus sollosos en mi camisa y su suave temblor, acaricie su espalda en un intento de calmarla.

-ya mi vida, tranquila... Estoy aqui, no pasa nada- susurraba en su cabello.

-perdon- dijo bajito.

-no te disculpes-

-no debí… perdona- se giro hacia nuestra familia con la voz entrecortada- por favor, no regañen a Edward, si asi lo quieren lo dejare en paz y ya no sere su novia- tras ese comentario la abrace mas a mi y la escondi protegiendola con mi cuerpo. Un gruñido de advertencia salio de mi pecho.

-no, no cariño. No te precipites. No queremos eso, es solo Emmett que sobreactuo, perdonalo hija- decia Esme con voz preocupada.

-pero... Pero Emmett y y Ed- decia balbuceando mi niña.

La tome de nuevo en brazos y bese su nariz- tranquila cariño, no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado- dije bajito cerca de su sien.

Parecio tranquilizarse un poco pero no relajo su postura. Levanto su cabeza y me miro con miedo. Escuche un fuerte suspiro y levante la mirada para ver la cara resignada de Emmett, me dio una mirada fria y le dedico una calida a Bella.

-perdoname hermanita, es solo que no quiero que este bruto te obligue a nada solo porque no puede controlar sus hormonas- se disculpo el gran oso.

- pero el no me obligo a nada. Yo... Yo lo quiero- senti su sonrojo en mi pecho y escondio timidamente su rostro en el- yo quiero estar con Edward, yo... Yo… me gusta… mucho-

Emmett solo me miraba en silencio hasta que tomo una honda respiración y me miro con detenimiento.

-mira Edward solo lo dire una vez: nada de besos en mi precencia, nada de sexo, no le metas mano, no la hagas llorar y nada de hacerla sufrir, cualquier regla infrinjida y te castro como perro- se dio la media vuelta y se fue dando sancadas.

Rosalie rodo los ojos y se acerco a abrazarnos.

-no le hagan mucho caso, solo en lo de tener relaciones, Bella aun es muy pequeña- dijo mirandome atentamente- Bella tranquila, solo quiere protegerte, eres su hermanita- beso su mejilla y salio a controlar a su novio.

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea- decia Jasper con un gesto molesto.

-Jazz...- advirtio Alice tocando suavemente su rostro. Parecio relajarse un poco pero aun tenia ese semblante serio. Alice llego saltando a nuestro lado, dando un tierno beso a Bella en la mejilla y a mi un golpe en el brazo.

-HEY!- dije sobandome en brazo mirandola ceñudo.

-eso es por no decirme que tu y Bella tenian algo, y por desaparecerla, POR DIOS es su fiesta!- alzo las manos dramaticamente y me miraba con un puchero.

-queriamos un momento a solas- me defendi.

-bueno eso ya paso, ahora, ¿que van a hacer?- pregunto mirandome con atencion.

-¿de que hablas?- de verdad estaba confundido.

-bueno ahora son pareja... No pensaras que los dejaremos dormir solos en una casa ¿o si?- iba a protestar por ello pero mi papa tomo la palabra antes de yo.

-Alice tiene razon, creo que lo mas sensato es que Bella viva con nosotros Edward- decia mi padre.

-No- dije firme.

-Ed- corte a mi madre antes de que me chantajeara con sus palabras.

-eso si que no, ella es mi novia, la he resperado y cuidado durante estos meses y nada ha pasado. Lo ultimo que haria es lastimarla. Pido un poco de confiaza por favor- dije un poco molesto.

-hijo no lo hacemos por molestar-

-un poco de confianza- pedi mirando a mi padre.

Suspiro y pasos sus manos por su cara, tallandola con fuerza. -esta bien, solo... Te pido discrecion-dijo con cansancio- el que esten juntos los vuelve una presa debil. Cuidense ambos, ahora mas que nunca deben tener cuidado- asentí mirándolo con una sonrisa y estrechando a mi angel en brazos.

Senti como jalo de mi camisa y mis ojos se posaron rapidamente en su rostro. Arrugue mi frente al ver el surco de lagrimas en sus mejillas y las limpie con cuidado con mis dedos

-¿estas bien?- pregunto moviendo sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo..

-si amor estoy bien, no paso gran cosa, tonterias de Emmett- dije regalandole una sonrisa y besando suavemente sus labios.

Escuche un fuerte chillido de parte de mi madre y Alice que nos hizo separarnos y verlas con un gesto de frustracion por la poca intimidad que teniamos.

-AWW! Dios eso es TAN tierno!- decía Alice dando brinquitos como pulguita.

Rode los ojos y tome la mano de Bella.- si nos disculpan quiero llevar a mi novia a bailar...- ambas chillaron nuevamente y yo las ignore pasando de largo por donde estaban.

Antes de llegar a la sala Bella se detubo frente a las escaleras viendo nerviosamente hacia atras.

-¿que ocurre amor?- dije preocupado.

-¿podemos ir al jardin?- dijo con sus ojitos brillantes. Asenti dandole un beso en la mejilla. La lleve cerca del arbol en donde estabamos horas antes. Ella tomo mis brazos con indesicion y se pudo frente a mi.

-¿que tienes?, te noto seria-

Ella se sonrojo pero me sostuvo la mirada.

-di- dijiste que podia besarte ¿verdad?- dijo timida.

-si preciosa, cuando son novios lo mas normal es que se besen- dije con una sonrisa.

Me miro por largo rato antes de ponerse de puntitas, tomar mi cara entre sus delicadas manos y juntar nuestras frentes. Por instinto lleve las mias hacia su cintura y la atraje mas a mi.

-¿me puedes besar... como lo hace un esposo?- dijo con un toque de miedo en la voz. Estaba confundido,¿como un esposo?.

-¿esposo?-

-si... como con Alice y Jasper o mama y papa...-dejo de hablar cuando vio mi mirada perpleja. Respire hondo antes de cualquier cosa, sabia lo que queria, solo necesitaba un poco de autocontrol para no hacer una estupidez.

La tome suavemente del cuello y bese castamente sus labios, casi como un pequeño roce. Sus manos se adueñaron de mi cuello y las mias bajaron delicadamente por su espalda, dandole suaves caricias. Con mi labio inferior me abri paso entre los suyos succionandolos sin lastimarla. Senti como su cuerpo temblabla y timidamente respondia mis caricias atrapando mis labios y tirandolos con una inocencia casi sensual. Continue nuestra danza con lentitud y toda la ternura que ella me provocaba, me senti morir cuando en un punto ella acaricio mi cabello con sus dedos y toco con delicadeza mi boca con su calida lengua. Me atrevi a corresponder a su beso y senti su sabor en mi boca. Dios... Sabia exquisita. Nuestro beso se volvio cada vez mas profunfo y aferre su cuerpo con mas impetu.

Con cada minuto que pasaba el aire se hacia escaso y mis ganas de respirar necesarias. Con reticencia me aleje de ella respirando con dificultad, ella solto un gran jadeo y choco su frente con la mia. Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos asi, robandonos suaves besos. Abri los ojos y vi la imagen mas sensual jamaz vista. Bella tenia el cabello algo revuelto, las mejillas rosas, los ojos brillantes, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente; era la imagen de un angel.

Acaricie su cabello y la vi atentamente.

-¿estuvo bien?- pregunto de repente. La mire con amor y bese su nariz antes de robarle un piquito y abrazarla.

-fue perfecto... Asi como tu- dije. contra su cabello y dejando salir todo mi aliento en el. Se estremecio ligeramente pero me devolvio el abrazo sin chistar.

-te quiero- dijo bajito.

-te adoro mi niña- respondi con una boba sonrisa en mis labios- ahora hay algo que debo preguntarte- sus ojos se encontraron con los mios y me miro atenta.

-¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?- pregunte mirandola esperanzado.

-¿una cita?- dijo confundida.

-si, una cita. Las parejas las tienen con frecuencia- dije tratando de convencerla.

-¿estaremos solos?- sus ojitos brillaron con alegria.

-si, asi aprovecho de darte tu regalo-

-¿regalo?- abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-aja, pero es sorpresa- hizo un puchero pero lo acepto.

Bella junto sus manos en mi pecho y se acerco a mi para besarme con lentitud, la deje dominar el beso, ella debia sentirse segura y dejarle todo el control era algo que yo disfrutaba.

Al separarnos una suave sonrisa adornaba nuestros rostros.

-no le digas a Emmett sobre nuestro beso, es capaz de matarme a golpes- me miro con el ceño fruncido y nego con su cabeza.

-no voy a dejar que te haga nada- dijo molesta.

Acaricie su mejillla y bese su frente riendome entre dientes- ¿me protegerás de tu hermano?- pregunte divertido.

Asintio firmemente- eres mio y te voy a cuidar- dijo haciendo un puchero y sonrojandose.

-completamente cierto señorita- bese su nariz una vez mas y tome su mano para entrar a la casa. Estaba muy emocionado, aprovecharia esta cita para darle su regalo y poder disfrutar de una tarde libre, a gusto y feliz con mi novia. Nunca pensé que salir a ver el alboroto de mis vecinos me haría encontrar al amor de mi vida, definitivamente, había nacido para amar a Bella y rogaba al cielo porque nada la alejara de mi lado, en especial su pasado. Eso seria un reto mas en nuestra nueva vida juntos como pareja, y mas adelante si dios me lo permite, como marido y mujer.

* * *

Meresco algo? RR…? Les gusto?


	13. Chapter 13

**Dios chicas, lo sieno muchisimo. Juro que no queria llegar tan tarde, no dare escusas, solo dire que diciembre y enero son los meses mas ajetreados del año. Me estreso menos en la escuela. Espero que sepan perdonarme por tardarme tanto y dejar un lindo Rw para mi… como regalito de navidad jejej XD…..**

**Disfruten tratare de no tardarme tanto, hare mi mayor esfuerzo lo prometo. A lo mejor el sabado no les confirmo pero lo intentare. Gracias a las que comprenden y aun me siguen sin rencor. Este va para ustedes…**

**AHHH FELICIDADES A TG Kira por haber acabado "Porcelana"!, ame esa historia y para las que no la conocen , se las recomiendo mucho!

* * *

**

**El Regalo**

-No NO Y NO!- los gritos de Emmett se podían escuchar a kilómetros de aquí gracias a todo el escándalo que hacia.

La cuestión era esta. La fiesta había acabado hace ya media hora y estábamos listos para irnos. Lamentablemente para Emmett, Bella se quedaría en mi casa y no en la de mis padres como lo habían confabulado anteriormente.

Como consecuencia, Emmett hizo un berrinche alegando todas las razones de porque no debo quedarme con Bella en una casa sola sin supervisión adulta. Y henos aquí, sentados en la sala, tratando de que Emmett entrara en razón y nos dejara ir a casa de una vez por todas.

-Emmett, deja de hacer drama. Edward no le hará nada a Bella. Llevan meses viviendo juntos, además sabes perfectamente que Edward no es tu, el si sabe como tratar a una mujer- el comentario de Rosalie tuvo el efecto contrario. Emmett miro con furia a su novia y entrecerró los ojos.

-no trates de cambiarme el tema, he dicho que no y punto. Me rehúso a que este- me señalo con un dedo para recalcar su protesta- se lleve a mi hermanita a su casa sin nadie que los vigile- cruzo sus brazos y miro desafiante a todo el mundo.

-Emmett estas siendo ridículo, déjalos irse ya, ¿no ves que Bella se esta cayendo?- dijo Esme mirando a la pobre Bella medio dormida en mis brazos. Baje mi mirada y me encontré con los cansados ojos de mi novia. Suspire cansado, sabia que Bella quería un baño y dormir, pero para este punto creo que solo será dormir, sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos por mucho tiempo mas.

-Emmett por favor- dijo mi padre masajeando sus sienes- ya es tarde, todos tenemos sueño y ya estamos hartos de este comportamiento tuyo. Déjalos irse ya-

el negó fuertemente y se acomodo mejor en su lugar. Se preguntaran el porque no nos podíamos ir. Bueno eso es gracias a que el idiota de mi primo levanto el sofá mas grande de la sala y lo coloco en la entrada de la casa sentándose en él negándonos la salida.

-deja de actuar como un niño- decía mi madre con voz suave tratando de calmarlo- no te alteres Emmett, hace unos días Bella vivía con Edward y tu no tenías problema con ello, entra en razón-

-hace unos días ellos no andaban- dijo firme.

-Emmett, todos estábamos concientes de los sentimientos de Edward hacia Bella, tendrías que ser un tonto para no verlo-mire a mi padre con molestia y el solo sonrío en disculpa- sabíamos que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, no se porque te pones así-

-porque creí que sería mas tarde!- grito en frustración- nunca creí que Eddie tuviera las bol- se callo al ver la cara de Esme y mi madre- las "agallas" para declararse tan pronto, creí que como buen gay del siglo pasado que es, esperaría por ella hasta que este lista para una relación o mínimo a que recordara QUIEN ES!- su molestia era visible y su ceño fruncido indicaba lo irritable que estaba.

-Emmett actúas como idiota- un bostezo salio de los labios de Alice interrumpiendo su regaño- por favor, no podemos estar con esto toda la noche. Ya estamos hartos de esto, déjanos ir a dormir-

-son libres de irse cuando quieran, pero yo no me muevo de aquí-

-Emmett por favor- salio de un Jasper ya cabreado por la situación.

El negó nuevamente y esta vez su mirada se poso en mi- ¿y tu?, ¿no piensas decir nada?- todos en la habitación se giraron a verme, esperando una respuesta.

-no me importa lo que digas o hagas Emmett. Saldré por esa puerta con Bella lo quieras o no-mi voz sonó tranquila y calmada, todo lo contrario a como estaba Emmett.

-NI MUERTO!- grito parándose, listo para arremeter contra mi.

-Emmett- advirtió Carlise con una mirada.

-no y no-

-Emm- razono Jasper por ultima vez.

-NO! Ya dije no. No se ira de aquí con mi hermana!-

-YA BASTA EMMETT!- grito Rosalie al borde de la histeria- esto ya llego demasiado lejos, te lo pongo así: o te mueves de ahí en los próximos 10 segundos o te juro que no vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima en tu vida- amenazo viéndolo fieramente.

Los ojos de Emmett se vieron un poco asustados pero no por ello bajo la guardia.

-Rose, eso no es-

-10…9….8…- empezó golpeando su zapato contra en suelo y mirándolo con brazos cruzados.

-No voy a-

-…7…6…-

-Pe-pero, amor, no puedo dejar que-trato de defender su argumento pero Rosalie lo corto gritando con furia sus últimos números.

-….5…4….3…-Emmett miro derrotado a Rosalie y se levanto refunfuñando del sofá a lo que todos suspiramos de alivio.

-eso no es justo-peleo mirando a su novia con reproche. Ella no se dejo inmutar y se acerco a darle un golpe en la cabeza con una fuerza que resonó en toda la casa.

-Emmett Cullen como se te ocurre esperar 8 segundos para obedecerme! Deberías haberme hecho caso desde que conté 10!- su mirada era de temer, la mayoría de los presentes lo veíamos con burla y otros con cansancio- te acabas de ganar una semana en abstinencia- todos nos tuvimos que reír ante ese comentario.

-pero pero-

-¿quieres que sean 2 semanas Emmett?- con eso logro callar al gran idiota que tenia por primo.

-bien, creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy- comenzó mi padre viéndome con cautela- ¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?-

-Bella es mi novia, saben que soy incapaz de lastimarla. No puedo estar lejos de ella ni pretendo estarlo, creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto-dije mirándolos significativamente- les pido confianza- todos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-bien, ya no hablaremos mas del asunto. Sin embargo en caso de ser necesario volveremos a él. Te recuerdo que no podemos dar este tema por sentado ya que las circunstancias no son convencionales- la voz de Carlise sonó tranquila mas con un tono autoritario que casi nunca usaba.

Asentí en comprensión y sacudí suavemente a Bella para que despertara.

-Bella, preciosa, vamos a casa- sus pestañas revolotearon por un momento antes de que esos hermosos ojos chocolates me dieran la bienvenida.

-¿ya nos vamos?- se tallo sus ojitos y me miro con cansancio. Sonreí y bese su frente para que despertara del todo, ciertamente funciono- si mi vida, ya nos vamos- ella me sonrío y tiro de mi para poder levantarnos.

Tome su mano entre la mía y nos gire hacia nuestra familia- muchas gracias por la fiesta, no fue tan mala como pensé- dije mirando directamente a Alice, ella me saco la lengua pero sus ojos tenían una chispa de diversión que me hizo saber que no estaba molesta- creo que Bella también lo paso genial- ella se sonrojo pero sonrío a modo de respuesta- bueno, nos vemos pronto familia. Vendremos el viernes antes de irnos- estaba a punto de girarme e irme cuando la voz de Emmett resonó en toda la habitación.

-¿a dónde rayos se van?, ¿despedirse para que?, ¿qué pretendes EDWARD?- su mirada era penetrante y amenazante.

-nos iremos el viernes temprano para poder llegar a Vancouver en la tarde. No quiero que lleguemos tan noche- dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿para que tan lejos?- pregunto mi madre visiblemente preocupada.

-el regalo de Bella, esta ahí- Bella me miro con sus hermosos ojos expresivos y me dio una linda sonrisa.

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto con interés.

La mire fingiendo un puchero- yo quería que fuera sorpresa pero aparentemente estos no me dejaran en paz si no les digo- la tome de la cintura y la acerque mas a mi- vamos a ver una competencia de patinaje artístico amor- sus ojos brillaron tanto que me quede deslumbrado por un momento.

-¿cómo los de la tele?-asentí con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como su pequeño cuerpo botaba de alegría.

-¿Bella es fanática del patinaje?-pregunto Alice suspicaz.

-bueno, le gusta verlo cuando hay repeticiones, además es algo que quiere practicar. Me parece una buena oportunidad para que lo haga- los mire y la mayoría me respondió con una sonrisa, y digo la mayoría porque Emmett me ignoraba con un puchero de niño chiquito.

-bueno, me parece que esta bien. Solo ten precauciones, recuerda que tanto Bella como tu están en peligro- asentí mirando a todo mundo con determinación. No dejaría que nada le pasara, ya hemos pasado por mucho.

-lose, tendré cuidado, lo prometo- mire a Bella y bese su nariz suavemente antes de tomar nuevamente su mano- nos vemos familia- nos dirigí hacia la barricada que tenían en la entrada y nos dirigimos al volvo para poder emprender el camino a casa.

El silencio era realmente cómodo, tenia su mano entrelazada con la mía y le daba suaves caricias cada vez que la pillaba mirándome. Al llegar a casa Bella rápidamente bajo del auto para entrar con premura, reí suavemente adivinando lo que quería. Cerré con cuidado la entrada y subí con paso lento hacia nuestra habitación, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta confirmando mis sospechas. Me acerque cuidadosamente tratando de no espiar por ese pequeño espacio abierto.

-Bella amor, ¿dormirás conmigo esta noche?-

-¿no quieres que duerma contigo?- respondió con un tono triste en su voz.

-no preciosa, no es eso. Solo no quiero incomodarte- trate de calmarla usando un tono de voz suave para darle a entender que no me enojo su suposición.

-quiero dormir contigo- afirmo con su dulce voz. Sonreí imaginándomela con un adorable puchero y sus mejillas sonrojadas por haberme pedido aquello.

-como ordenes amor- dirigí mis pies hacia el armario, saque unos pantalones para dormir, unos boxers limpios y me dirigí al baño que pertenecía Bella para darle mas intimidad.

-amor, estaré en tu baño. No tardo- grite antes de salir de la habitación escuchando un suave "bien" como respuesta.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, inmediatamente me golpeo el delicioso olor propio de Bella. Respire profundamente y deje que mis sentidos se llenaran con su esencia, me encantaba el efecto que tenía sobre mi.

Una vez en la tranquilidad del baño, me puse a pensar en lo que advirtió mi familia. Sabia que era de lo mas imprudente el sacarnos del estado con la situación de los secuestradores de Bella, sin embargo, no pude evitar negarle la oportunidad a Bella de cumplir un capricho suyo. Sus hermosos ojos marrones brillando de alegría e ilusión cuando veía a los patinadores haciendo piruetas y trucos impresionantes era algo imposible de ignorar. Ella anhelaba patinar, lo había descubierto una noche cuando se le escapo de sus labios su deseos de patinar en hielo. Y como soy incapaz de negarle algo, no tuve mas remedio que caer en sus encantos, y lo mas peculiar, era que no tenia ni idea del poder que tenía sobre mi.

Sentí alivio y relajación al salir del baño. Nunca el agua caliente se había sentido tan bien. Fue un día de muchas emociones, no me creí capaz de poder confesar mis sentimientos así de rápido; sin ningún plan romántico ni nada especial para Bella, pero a pesar de eso… aquí estoy, preparándome para ir a mi cuarto donde una hermosa mujer me esperaba en él. Sonreí como idiota ante esa revelación, la mujer mas preciosa del mundo era mi novia, y no podía ser mas feliz por ello.

Al entrar la imagen mas sorprendente me llego de lleno en las pupilas. Estaba sentada al estilo indio en medio de la cama, su cabello caía en hermosas ondas y se notaba un poco oscuro por seguir húmedo, las puntas se pegaban deliciosamente a la piel expuesta de su cuello; la cual era mucha ya que llevaba un precioso y ajustado camisón rosa que hacia que su cuerpo se viera de infarto. Cada curva estaba en el lugar correcto y sus suaves pechos se notaban mas cremosos y dulces gracias al trasparente encaje que cubría su busto. Sus piernas… dios sus piernas, era tan… largas y se veían tan suaves, tenía el loco impulso que pasar mis manos por ellas para saber si se sentían como seda…

-¿Edward?- su dulce voz hizo que saliera de mi escrutinio y la mirara un poco avergonzado por los pensamientos poco caballerosos que tenia con ella hace minutos-¿pasa algo?- frunció el ceño mirándome confundida.

-no pasa nada cariño- mi voz sonó ronca y ella lo escucho ya que me miro con una ceja alzada. Sonreí apenado y me acerque a ella tratando de no mirar su provocador atuendo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y trate de calmar mis pensamientos.

Se acerco a mi y me miro con esos hermosos ojitos brillando por la alegría reflejándose en ellos.-Edward… ¿de verdad vamos a ver a gente patinar?- su cara tenia un deje de esperanza que me derritió el corazón y mi sangre fluyo como miel. Si no era porque ya estaba decidió el viaje, habría hecho lo imposible por llevarla, a esos ojitos nunca le diría "no". Alargue la mano y acaricie la suave piel de su cuello, me deleite con su calidez y el hermoso tono rosado que adquiría esa zona.

-si preciosa, te lo prometí y lo haremos. Será nuestro primer viaje juntos, nos la pasaremos genial. Solo recuerda lo que dijo Carlise, habrá que tener cuidado con quienes hablamos, somos mas vulnerables en el extranjero que aquí- me miro curiosa y suavemente se acerco a mi para sentarse en mi regazo. Abrace su pequeña cintura, sintiendo el latido de mi corazón acelerarse mas cada vez que su delicioso aroma me llena del todo los pulmones.

-no quiero estar sin ti- su voz se escuchaba tan… pequeña- no quiero que jamás te vayas… ni que me lleven lejos de ti-

-te prometo que eso no pasara- "no mientras pueda impedirlo", me dije a mi mismo. Bese sus labios en un intento de calmarla… sin embargo no fue la mejor idea dada la condición en la que estábamos…

Quería que el beso fuera dulce, tierno, lento… y así fue hasta que sentí los suaves dedos de mi niña en mi cabello. Gemí involuntariamente, no quería soltar ese instinto primario pero no pude evitarlo, era una delicia sentir sus caricias hacia mi; aunque fueran inocentes, me hacían despertar de mi letargo.

Acaricie su cintura con la yema de mis dedos, sintiendo la exquisita suavidad de la seda y la piel de Bella. Sus pequeñas manos bajaron de mi cabello a mi nuca, donde acaricio esa parte con extrema lentitud. Mi cuerpo reacciono y sentí una corriente eléctrica en toda mi columna. Tome con decisión sus caderas y la levante suavemente para poder acostarla a lo largo de la cama, Bella entendió lo que hacia y me llevo con ella, deslizándose para quedar en el centro de esta. Mis labios se volvieron mas insistentes y nuestros jadeos llenaron la habitación.

Sentí como recorría mi espalda con extremo cuidado, aunque eran tímidas sus caricias, me volvían loco. Me retire de sus labios con reticencia, respire profundamente y dirigí mis ansiosos labios por la clavícula de mi princesa. Su piel sabia… tan jodidamente bien. Me sentía fuera de control, pero no podía evitarlo; tocarla, sentirla, saber que estaba ahí, que era real y no un sueño… todo eso me hacia perder el juicio.

Fue el leve movimiento de sus caderas y el pequeño sonido emitido de sus labios que me trajo a la realidad. Prácticamente estaba montado encima de Bella, mis labios se habían detenido a 5 cm de sus cremosos pechos y mis manos estaban muy cerca de sus muslos. ¿qué carajo hacia?.

Lo único que lograría era confundirla mas y de paso hacer que Emmett tuviera razón en algo por primera vez en la vida. Solté un sonoro bufido y retire con lentitud mi cabeza de su posición actual. La mire con la expresión mas atormentada, tratando de buscar la disculpa a mi comportamiento. Pero no estuve preparado para lo que me asalto.

Bella tenia sus ojos cerrados y de su boca salían fuertes jadeos, su pecho subía y bajaba y el color de su piel cambio de nívea a melocotón. Se veía arrebatadora.

Lentamente sus parpados se abrieron dando la entrada a esas perlas achocolatadas que tan enamorado me tenían. Me miro por un momento antes de hablar- eso… Woahhh- dijo parpadeando varias veces antes de mirarme de nuevo con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

-eso es quedarse corto- le sonreí, sin embargo eso no quitaba la culpa que sentía por haberme dejado llevar.- lamento aquello, no quería dejarme llevar. No soy tan fuerte como pensé-admití sonrojado.

Me miro largamente antes de besar mi mejilla y tomar mi cara entre sus lindas manitas- con lo que acabamos de hacer- se sonrojo ligeramente pero se armo de valor para seguir con su discurso- esto… ¿ahora tendremos un hijo?-

Me quede si hablar. No podía hablar enserio.

-¿cómo.?... ¿quién?- no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aquel comentario.

-Emmett dijo que cuando 2 personas se quieres mucho y se besan y demás en una habitación solos es como se hacen los bebes. ¿vamos a tener un bebe?- dijo emocionada.

Le sonreí un poco nervioso y negué suavemente con la cabeza- Em no te mintió del todo pero hay mucho mas que solo besos, es mas… complicado. Pero no soy el indicado para explicarte con detalle aquello-

-es como la cosa de complementar que dijo Esme?- pregunto con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿complementar?-

asintió- dijo que los hombres y las mujeres estaban hechos de una manera para poder complementarse cuando hacen un acto de amor. Es algo poderoso y muy agradable cuando estas con alguien que te merece. Pero que tarda en llegar, además debes estar segura de aquello, no tomarlo a la ligera-

-veo que Esme te explico bien- suspire aliviado, al parecer sabia mas de lo que creía. Era bueno aquello, lo ultimo que necesitaba era tener la charla con ella ahora.

Bese sus labios una ultima vez antes de separarme y mantener distancia entre los dos. Necesitaba respirar y pensar en esto, estuve cerca de arruinarlo todo con ella.

Bella se quedo en la misma posición antes de mirarme con una sombra en sus ojos.-lo que hice estuvo… ¿mal?-

Negué frenéticamente antes de poner un dedo sobre sus labios- no estuvo mal, créeme, fue… asombroso. Pero seamos honestos pequeña, ninguno de nosotros esta preparado para un paso así, todo a su tiempo. ¿ok?- asintió como niña regañada y se sentó en la cama esperando que regresara a ella.

Reí al ver su mirada ansiosa y me apresure a apagar las luces y regresar a la cama con esa pequeña ninfa que me tenia hechizado… claro que no había queja de aquello.

* * *

-lo estas haciendo muy bien Bella, sigue así, recuerda el equilibrio- su grito de jubilo me hizo saber que se lo pasaba de maravilla. Hace un día que llegamos a Vancouver. La despedida que le dieron a Bella hace 2 días fue… sofocante. Emmett no la dejaba sola y siempre le recordaba que si hacia un movimiento en falso con ella, podía herirme gravemente con un golpe en la ingle. Rodé los ojos mentalmente, gracias a dios que Rosalie salto por mi en esa ocasión, el grandote ya estaba en la cuerda floja con ella.

Regrese a la realidad cuando Bella, soltó otro grito de emoción. Teníamos una hora antes de que el evento iniciara en la pista de la esquina vecina. Nos encontrábamos en un parque, que tenia un lago congelado. Un lugar ideal para patinar, a pesar de estar en verano, el clima aquí era muy frío. Había varias parejas jugando a sostenerse en el hielo, lo cual se veía tentador. Pero supe de inmediato que ese no sería mi caso. Una vez que Bella coloco un pie en el hielo helado no tuve que preocuparme por su estabilidad. Se movía con una gracia y agilidad que me tenia impresionado. Parecía toda una profesional, se deslizaba en el hielo con una pequeña hada de la nieve. Lucia preciosa con ese atuendo perla con celeste. Un delicado vestido de nieve, con medias, una chamarra, guantes, bufanda y gorro. Parecía una niña. Llego a mi lado en pocos minutos soltando un gritito al ver que no me movía de su camino. Alce mis brazos hacia ella y capto el mensaje aumentando la velocidad. En menos de un minuto la tenia entre mis brazos dando vueltas en la pista como 2 niños de 12 años en su primera cita. Bese sus labios con suavidad antes de abrazarla con mas fuerza.

-¿te lo estas pasando bien preciosa?- su sonrisa me dijo que así era pero quería oírlo de sus suaves labios.

-Sip, es divertido. No puedo esperar a ver a los patinadores- empezó a emocionarse, lo sentí por los pequeños saltitos que daba sobre el hielo.

Reí divertido antes de tomarla de la mano y empezar a patinar juntos- tranquila amor, no quiero que te caigas y terminemos en urgencias en vez de la competencia. Se que te estas divirtiendo, lo leo en tus ojos. Ellos nunca me engañan- bese su mejilla y la hice girar en mi brazos antes de pasarla a mi lado izquierdo-me alegra que disfrutes de tu regalo, estoy feliz de que lo pases tan bien- me sonrío con esa inocencia tan propia de ella.

-te quiero Edward-

-te adoro Bella- bese su sien y disfrute el dulce calor de sus mejillas al sonrojarse. Pasamos los últimos 40 minutos patinando antes de ver que faltaban menos de 15 para que la competencia iniciara.

Corrimos alegremente por la calle hasta llegar a nuestro destino. El chico del puesto pidió nuestras y entradas y con ello conseguimos entrar. Era un lugar enorme. El hielo parecía suave agua cristalina así como un perfecto espejo ya que podías ver tu reflejo en él. Bella estaba maravillada con todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Tomamos nuestros asientos y esperamos hasta que los locutores iniciaran con la bienvenida.

-esto es… mágico- su mirada estaba en cada uno de los participantes que saludaban a la audiencia y hacían maravillosas piruetas para iniciar con la competencia- no puedo creer que este aquí, desde que los vi en la tele siempre quise venir…-me miro y su mirada era tan calida que me hice puré en cuanto la mire, era tan… arrebatadoramente tierna.

-esto es solo el principio de una larga vida para nosotros, te lo prometo, abra mejores momentos- bese su mejilla y tome su mano dejándola en mi regazo.

Los competidores comenzaron su rutina de presentación y ya estaban listos. Bella aplaudió emocionada y empezó a ver todo al mimo tiempo. Reí suavemente mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo y le daba un tierno beso en el dorso. No era la cita mas romántica del mundo, pero no cabía duda de que era feliz y lo disfrutaba al máximo. Eso lo hacia la mejor cita de mi vida y en su caso, un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

Me prometí a mi mismo que haría lo imposible para tener mas días como estos, no tenía ni idea de cómo pero lo haría, todo por ver esa sonrisa en sus labios. Lo merecía, claro que lo hacia.

* * *

**Meresco Rw? Por fis…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien chicas! no me tarde tanto. este cap esta mas lleno de drama que antes y la verdad esta a a vuelta de la esquina. espero que esto meresca algunos reviews por parte de ustedes.. entre mas tenga mas rapido actualizo... ajaj para las que lee CSM , espero actualizar el sabado...diria el viernes pero tengo que incribirme y no se a que hora volvre...**

**bueno basta de bla...**

**ahora si disfruten!

* * *

**

**Inesperado**

**

* * *

**

- Entonces... ¿Lo están pasando bien?, es decir, ni nos llamaron ni nada por el estilo. Estabamos preocupados-la voz de Carlise sonaba tranquila, mas pude identificar cierta preocupacion en la manera en que pregunto por nosotros.

Rode los ojos y casi me rio en voz alta. No estaba de mas su preocupacion pero en este momento lo sentia Emmett.-te juro y perjuro que estamos bien, Bella se la paso emocionada toda la noche y casi se desmaya cuando le dije que teniamos entradas tras banbalinas- sonrei al recordar la cara de felicidad de Bella cuando se lo mencione. Estaba tan bonita asi de feliz y alegre, nunca me cansaria de verla asi, definitivamente mi razon de vivir es hacerla feliz.

-No costaba nada una llamada Edward. Emmett casi muere de un ataque al corazon por no saber nada de ustedes-

-Ni que fuera su padre- rezongue.

-No lo es, pero yo si. Te recuerdo que estan bajo supervicion-senti mi cara arder tras ese comentario.

-Carlise... No insinuas lo que yo creo ¿cierto?, de ser asi estas siendo absurdo-

-¿Me vas a negar la quimica que hay entre ustedes?-

Gruñi en protesta y mire detenidamente mi celular, esto no podia ser enserio...

-Aquello es una tonteria, Bella es demasiado pequeña para tener una relacion de ese tipo. Los temas fisicos quedan fuera de lugar en esta platica "suegro"- la risa nerviosa de Carlise resono por el auricular.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pasando a temas generales, ¿cuando planean regresar?-

-Pasado mañana. Todavia quiero hacer turismo con ella. Se que le encantara- la emocion en mi voz era notoria, debia admitir que yo me encontraba mas alentado con la idea de salir a conocer los alrededores. Mi mirada cayo de lleno en la hermosa castaña que dormia placidamente en la cama del hotel. Su cabello caia en un suave avanico llenando la blanca almohada de su perfume, su piel brillaba con la tenue luz de la lamparilla de noche y sus apetitosos labios entreabiertos, llamandome para amarlos y besarlos, toda una tentacion andante. Contuve un suspiro y me concentre en la platica que tenia con Carlise.

-Solo recuerda tener precausiones. No nos dejes con ese pendiente-

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Estaremos bien- lo calme con una sonrisa burlona. Sabia que estabamos en alerta roja, pero tenia plena confianza en este viaje, nada malo podia pasar...

"_Recuerda lo que paso la ultima ves que dijiste eso"_

Trate de hacer caso omiso a mi mente. Aquella vez fue un incidente. Nada garantiza que esta tendrá que ser igual de mala.

-Bien, confiamos en ti. Dale las buenas noches de nuestra parte a Bella y espero que lo pasen divirtiendose mañana. Sugeriria que compraras unas cosas para tu prima, ella sigue insistiendo en unas bufandas que salieron recientemente en el mercado y solo las consigues en ese lugar-

-lo tendremos en cuenta- murmure divertido y mire de nuevo a Bella. Se removia incomoda y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se despertaria. Era hora de poner fin a la conversacion- te dejo, nos pondremos en contacto. Adios- colgue rapidamente y deje el celular a un lado de la mesita de cama.

Bella se removio de nuevo y gimió sensualmente removiéndose entre sabanas. Sus pestañas revolotearon y dieron la bienvenida a esos hermosos ojos chocolate. Me miro dudosa por un momento antes de apartarla timidamente y sonrojarse.

Me di cuenta que solo vestia un pantalón de franela, sin nada cubriendome el pecho. Sonrei algo apenado y me acerque con lentitud a su lado, sentandome en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Mal sueño?- mi voz apenas alcanzo el nivel de susurro de tan bajo que hablaba.

Ella nego con la cabeza y me miro tras sus pestañas viendose totalmente adorable- Estoy nerviosa, creo que no podre dormir-

-No amor, debes dormir un poco. Estas agotada por todo lo que paso hoy, se que quieres dormir-

-¿Porque tu no te haz dormido?- reprocho mirandome confunfida.

Bese su frente y aspire el delicioso aroma floral de su cabello.- Salia del cuarto de baño cuando Carlise llamo...-

-¿Te diste un baño?, cuando?- me interrumpio viendome intensamente.

Me rei con discrecion y bese sus labios callando sus protestas- despues de que te diste una ducha caiste practicamente dormida en la cama cuando tu cabeza toco la almohada, gracias a dios ya llevabas la pijama puesta o hubieramos tenido un problema- bromee un poco y bese sus labios nuevamente- como decia, aproveche que dormias para bañarme, al salir Carlise me llamo al celular y pregunto por nosotros. Le dije que todo estaba de maravilla y que regresariamos a casa en 2 dias. Aun nos falta recorrer unos lugares mas- la sonrisa que me dio despues de aquello era impresionante.

-Ya quiero salir y ver los lugares... Seguro es tan bonito- sus ojitos tenian un hermoso brillo de emocion. Bese sus mejillas y acaricie su nariz con mi dedo indice.

-no seas impaciente. Si te duermes, la mañana vendra mas rapido- me miro por unos momentos antes de abalanzarse a mi cuepo y atrapar mis labios en un torpe pero apasionante beso. Se lo devolvi gustoso y la aprete mas a mi.

-Te quiero- musito contra mis labios. Suspire, feliz de escuchar salir esas palabras de su boca. Me hacian arden por dentro, como si tuviera combustion interna.

-Te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo Bella- separe suavemente nuestros labios y la mire a los ojos.- Eres mi todo hermosa- le sonrei, gesto que me devolvio, y escondio su rostro en mi cuello, sintiendo como inhalaba suavemente contra mi piel. Deposite un tierno beso en su cabeza y nos acomode entre las sabanas.

Una vez comodos en la cama, estire mi mano y apague la lamparilla para despues dejar la habitacion en penunbra. Senti sus dedos acariciando mi pecho una y otra vez, era una sensacion exquisita... Pero sabia a donde parariamos si no la detenia, "bravo Edward, deviste haberte puesto una camisa" me regañe.

-Bella amor... Que haces?-

-Es suave...- musito bajando sus dedos por mi abdomen, me tense y rapidamente busque su mano deteniendo su escrutinio.

-Bueno... Eso pasa cuando se siente la piel con piel- musite evitando sus ojos.

-piel con piel...- su voz era tranquila, pero sonaba demasiado absorta para mi gusto. Trate de alejar su mente sobre lo ultimo que dije.

-Bien Bella, ahora a dormir- bese una ultima vez su cabeza antes de apretar su cuerpo contra el mio. Cuando senti su respiracion acompasada pude suspirar tranquilo antes de perderme en el mundo de los sueños con el aroma de Bella como guia.

* * *

**-**Edward…. No me quiero caer- Bella se encontraba prácticamente colgada a mi espalda ya que se negaba a pisar el suelo si no estaba segura.

-No seas ridícula. ¡Ayer lo hiciste estupendamente!- mi voz estaba llena de diversión por su mueca de desagrado.-

-Es diferente, esto no es hielo y los patines no son iguales-

-Bella, aquí y en China patinar es patinar-

-¡Pero es que es diferente!- protesto.

Resople en un intento de no morirme de risa por lo ridícula de la situación. Me mordí mi mejilla y gire el cuerpo de Bella para poder llevarla en brazos. Soltó un pequeño gritito pero se tranquilizo cuando vio que no la soltaba.

-Amor… estaremos bien. Intenta moverte con estos patines, si tienes algún problema con ellos, dímelo y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, ¿bien?-asintió y dejo que la depositara suavemente en el camino de grava. Sus pies tantearon un poco el terrero y las ruedas del artefacto parecían obedecer las ordenes que Bella daba. Se tambaleo un poco al querer moverse como lo haría en hielo, así que cambio de táctica y se desplazo lentamente hasta que por fin pudo confiar en sus patines lo suficiente para patinar por todo el camino.

La había llevado al paseo marítimo de Seawall, en Stanley Park. Era un lugar espectacular con una vista maravillosa y el olor a pino se sentía por todos lados, recordándonos un poco a Forks. Decidí que Bella debía disfrutar de esta preciosa vista patinando, ya que al parecer era algo que disfrutaba plenamente. Se podía apreciar a unos cuantos Km los árboles y demás paisajes en los recorridos del bosque. Tal vez Bella se animaría mas tarde a pasear por ahí antes de irnos, ya que cuando se lo mencione al llegar dijo que no parecía buena idea ya que le recordaba mucho al bosque donde vago antes de conocerme. Lo deje ir esta vez, su mirada era de tristeza cuando le pregunte porque no quería pasear en el bosque. Mi preciosa niña disfrutaba alegremente de la brisa del mar en su cabello y de las gaviotas revoloteando alrededor de las velas de las pequeñas embarcaciones. Debo admitir que los edificios eran impresionantes, enormes rascacielos blancos unos tras otros. Definitivamente no pude escoger mejor lugar para pasar nuestras pequeñas vacaciones, y estaba seguro de que estas eran el principio de muchos paseos.

-Bella no vayas tan rápido- reanude mi ritmo al ver que iba ligeramente atrasado gracias a mi buena percepción a la vista que teníamos a un lado.

Ella solo me sonrío y siguió patinando felizmente, pasando a todos los caminadores con los que se le cruzaban y saludaba alegremente. Algunos le devolvían el saludo divertidos y otros la miraban con extrañeza antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir con su camino.

Me reí con alegría, mi pequeña era una personita muy peculiar.

Aumente mi velocidad y la alcance fácilmente atrapándola de la cintura logrando que soltara un quejido y una mirada de reproche.

-No es justo-

-Soy mas rápido que tu cielo-bese sus labios rápidamente antes de suspirar y abrazarla mas fuerte. Nunca me había sentido mas fuerte y vulnerable que cuando estoy a su lado. Jamás dejare de dar gracias al cielo por mandarme a mi ángel esa noche, no se que hice para merecerla pero estaría agradecido eternamente con la vida con este regalo.

-Bien, esta helando, porque no paramos las carreritas por un momento. ¿te apetece algo?-mire sobre su cabeza y había un pequeño puesto de comida al frente.

-Mmm...… ¡una manzana de caramelo!-su sonrisa era preciosa e iluminaba todo su rostro.

Arquee una ceja y la mire con incredibilidad- Bella, ambos sabemos que esa no es una comida, es un postre. Pregunte por un pequeño almuerzo no un dulce-

-Pero de verdad quiero esa manzana- su puchero de niña pequeña estaba creando grandes problemas a mi autocontrol, quería besarla salvajemente y nunca dejarla ir.

-Amor… no vamos a discutir con esto. No puedes pretender que un dulce será todo lo que comas hasta que volvamos al hotel, se razonable- pedí amablemente tratando de cobrar fuerzas para no caer en su encanto.

-¿Y si como un sándwich de pollo y luego mi manzana?-pregunto esperanzada mirándome con esos impresionantes ojos.

-Es una oferta tentadora…-

-¿Por favor?- suspire audiblemente y me deje vencer por esa diablilla que tenia por novia.

-De acuerdo, solo si primero te acabas el sándwich tu sola. Si luego no te acabas la manzana puedo ayudarte-

-No soy bebe para que vigiles mi comida- refunfuño cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en una banca cercana para quitarse sus patines y remplazarlos con sus tenis.

Bese su frente y luego me apodere de sus labios tiernamente- no te trato como bebe, solo te cuido porque me importas, eso ya deberías saberlo- le regale un gran sonrisa y ella me dedico una igual- no tardo, por favor no hables con desconocidos que no te traten o te vean bien- le advertí con tono serio. Asintió firmemente mientras me giraba y me encaminaba al puesto donde un amable señor mayor me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle caballero?- me pregunto en un amigable acento francés.

-Buenas Tardes, ¿Tendrá Sándwich de Pollo y Patatas al horno?-

-Por supuesto, ¿lo desea para comer aquí o para llevar?-

-Para llevar si es tan amable- asintió con la cabeza y una vez me dijo el precio por la comida, le di lo correspondido y me apoye en un árbol cercano.

Observe a Bella sentada al estilo indio en la banca con un libro en sus manos. Su cara llena de concentración. Sonreí, verla así tan linda y tan ella me hacia sentir que cada gramo de mi amor era correspondido, no necesitaba de grandes lujos ni de una relación física para estar profundamente enamorado. Con que ella fuera feliz y me diera esa hermosa sonrisa todos los días estaba mas que encantado.

-Su orden joven- acepte la comida y me fui, no sin antes despedirme educadamente del dependiente, en dirección donde estaba mi hermosa novia.

-Toma, come despacio. Traje una bebida de mandarina que te va a encantar. La compre en una tienda cerca del hotel, si no te molesta, podemos compartirla- dije entregándole su almuerzo y buscando la bebida dentro de la mochila que cargue para el viaje.

-No esta la manzana de caramelo…- reprocho con una mueca de desagrado.

-Te prometí que la comerías, pero debo ver que acabes ese sándwich-

-¡Me tratas como una niña!- me miro desafiante y con un gesto contrariado.

-Deja de actuar como una y compórtate como la señorita que eres- contraataque. Miro sus manos un momento antes de suspirar y mirarme con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, es que a veces, sale mi adolescente hormonal cuando estoy contigo. Esme dice que es normal porque es la etapa en donde desarrollo esas tendencias mías. Pero no fue educado llevarte la contraria… disculpa- su tono era tan suave y triste que me dio ganas de darme un golpe por hacerla sentir mal.

-Tranquila, es normal. Yo le cause muchos dolores de cabeza a mis padres cuando no conseguía lo que quería, créeme he hecho berrinches peores- me acerque a ella y le bese la nariz con delicadeza- ahora come tu sándwich para que pueda comprarte esa manzana de caramelo que tanto quieres- asintió con una débil sonrisa y comenzó a comerse su almuerzo sin decir una sola palabra.

Comimos en silencio, era relajante ya que no teníamos la necesidad de cubrir el ambiente con conversaciones triviales para estar a gusto, en eso nos complementábamos muy bien, cuando Bella quería hacer preguntas yo estoy dispuesto a contestárselas con gusto, pero en estos momentos amaba su silencio, ya que podía confirmar que este era un silencio tranquilo por la forma en que sonreía cuando veía algo que le gustaba del paisaje que teníamos en frente.

Le compre la dichosa manzana y nos dedicamos a mandarnos miradas coquetas cada vez que me inclinaba para robarle un trozo de manzana. Había una duda que tenía en la cabeza, pero no sabia si debía sacarlo como conversación en estos momentos. Decidí arriesgarme, no creo que se enojara mucho si lo hago.

-Bells… tengo una pregunta- me miro con esos ojos que mostraban curiosidad-veras… cuando nos conocimos por primera vez… en el patio de mi casa- aclare- tu… bueno llevabas cierto… atuendo que me pareció familiar en algún restaurante, ¿me puedes decir como conseguiste esa vestimenta?- sus ojos se oscurecieron y un rastro de tristeza cubrió su rostros.

-No… no me gusta recordar esos días..-

-Por favor Bella, Se que todavía no llegamos a ese punto con Jasper pero creo que sería de gran ayuda si nos dices con quien tuviste contacto antes de llegar conmigo- suspiro fuertemente y me miro a los ojos aun no muy convencida. La duda en ellos era notable.

-Ok… bueno, no se que paso pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba oscuro y no sabia como había llegado ahí. Tenia una manta rosa rasgada por todo mi cuerpo, creo que era lo que quedo de un vestido… no estoy segura del color creo que fue rosa por lo que recordé pero como estaba oscuro y había tierra con agua.. no supe bien- Pauso un momento antes de darle otra mordida a su manzana- camine por un rato pero no había nada que no fueran árboles. Yo estaba muy cansada, me acosté en el suelo pero no podía dormir bien… se escuchaban cosas raras como.. como un perro…mmm- frunció el ceño antes de mirarme tratando de buscar la palabra- era algo así "auuuuu..uu" y otros como "crasch crasch" como cuando Emm no cierra la boca cuando come- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo- Así estuve 2 días… creo que eran 2 porque el sol se escondió 2 veces y la tercera que casi lo logra llegue a un casa grande… con mesas y muchas personas fuera. Tenia mucha hambre, y tenia sueño y estaba cansada. Me acerque para ver si alguien podía darme comida pero solo me dijeron que no. Porque era fea y olía mal- atraje su cuerpo al mío al ver que pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, bese sus labios y trate de animarla con suaves caricias en los hombros- camine un poco mas y había un chica saliendo de otra casa con mesas…-

-restaurante- me miro con confusión y yo le sonreí- esos lugares que tu conoces y parecen casas grandes con sillas se llaman restaurantes- asintió en comprensión y me dedico una sonrisa tímida.

-Bien… una chica salio de ese restaurante y me miro raro. Se acerco a mi y me jalo dentro de un coche. Dijo algo de "ayudarme" pero no estaba segura. Nos bajamos de su coche y me dijo que me esperara. Regreso con una cosa larga en sus manos y me dijo que me bajara. Al hacerlo me tiro agua con esa cosa larga, dijo que no podía entrar ya que la iban a regañar pero no entendí bien que quiso decir, solo se que el agua estaba muy fría… y me sacudí feo. Me dio la ropa que usaba ese día y me dijo que sabia que hacer conmigo. Fuimos atrás de la casa y había una cosa rara colgando de un árbol, se parece al columpio de Em pero este tenía espacio para que alguien pudiera dormir. Y ahí dormí esa noche.-

-Eso amor debió ser una hamaca, esa chica debió ser muy dulce para prestarte un lugar donde dormir- dije pensando en voz alta.

Se encogió de hombros pero siguió con su relato- No se, bueno… el día después me dio unas galletas para comer y luego me llevo a un… un…mmm.. restaurante para.. ehh ayudarle…-se estremeció un poco y se acerco mas a mi- estuvo bien… le ayudaba a llevar cosas y usaba la misma ropa…no cuando dormía en esa.. ham..hamaca, estaba muy frío afuera entonces me dio una .. ehh como bata grande… algo de que era de su abuela… no se- se quedo pensativa pero luego sacudió la cabeza- estuve como 2 días ayudándole… pero el señor que estaba ahí no era bueno y no quería que ayudara…-me miro con tristeza… entonces supe que lo peor estaba por pasar- el… el… no se que quería. Pero cuando me dijo que me acercara y le dijera mi nombre no supe que decir. Le dije que no sabia y el solo me miro mas raro. Y luego… me… me tomo las manos y me llevo con su fuerza a no se que lugar. Yo no quería, mis manos me dolían, me lastimaba. La chica le dijo unas cosas y le dio un golpe con una cosa de madera en las manos para que no me lastimara. Cuando me solté ella grito que me fuera. Yo no entendí porque, creí que quería estar conmigo, ayudarme. Pero luego vi la cara del hombre raro y me dio… mucho, mucho miedo. Corrí fuera pero el señor tenia amigos y ellos me veía igual. Seguí corriendo muy rápido me caí muchas veces y ellos seguían tras de mi y no me dejaban en paz. Llore y les dije que no quería ir con ellos pero ellos solo se reían. Seguí corriendo y luego me metí otra vez a los árboles. Seguí corriendo, no sabia si ellos estaban atrás, pero tenia mucho miedo como para ver. Vi una luz y creí que era otra de esa…ehh ¿farolas?, si esas. Y daban a otra calle… pero cuando salí no había calle solo tu…- me miro tímida y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. La abrase mas a mi y la consolé dándole tiernos besos en su carita llena de lagrimas.

-Ya paso mi vida, siento haberte hecho recordar aquello pero… era necesario. Tal vez esos hombres les hayan dicho algo a los que intentaron secuestrarte. Recuerda que el sabia que no tenias ni idea de quien eras, es una buena pista para cualquiera que quiera llegar a ti- bese su frente una vez mas y acaricie su cabello en un intento de calmarla- Tranquila cariño, no te alteres. Todo esta bien- asintió subiendo sus manos a mi rostro, acariciando el contorno de mis facciones.

-Gracias… por todo… por ser bueno y quererme…-

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo. Lo eres todo para mi- bese sus suaves labios y limpie sus lagrimas secas con los dedos-Ahora acabemos con esa manzana. Luego caminaremos un poco, se que la tarde aquí es asombrosa- río suavemente pero no dijo nada, se limito a terminarse su postre sin mirar a nada que no fuera eso.

Así que esa era su porque de cómo llego a mi, debía encontrar a la chica que la ayudo, ella debe saber el peligro que corre Bella si alguien se entera que una chica sin saber nada de nada apareció unas noches antes de cualquier evento fatídico, descubrirán que es ella.

Después de una hora de estar paseando decidimos caminar tomados de la mano para dirigirnos al coche que alquilamos para esta salida. Estaba un poco alejado pero no era nada de que preocuparse.

Justo antes de acercarnos al estacionamiento Bella soltó un grito de emoción y se alejo de mi lado corriendo hacia un grupo de niños que veían fascinados unos patos.

-¡Edward mira!, ¡awww son tan lindos!- Bella giro sobre sus talones y me miro sonriendo mientras agitaba la mano- Toma una foto- reí con humor al ver su entusiasmo pero accedí a lo que me pidió. Después de tomar la foto le pedí a Bella que regresara ya que se nos hacia tarde y todavía debíamos terminar de empacar.

Ella corría alegremente sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor. Por eso no fue sorpresa que no viera a cierta señora de vestido amarillo que se acercaba a los patos con la intención de darles un poco de pan. Ambas chocaron pero la única que salio disparada fue Bella. Salí rápidamente a su encuentro, también para asegurarme que la dama no haya sufrido grandes daños debido al golpe.

-¿Disculpe se encuentra bien?- me acerque a ella y mire su rostro. Tenia una media sonrisa y me veía con timidez.

-Si perdona, no veía mi camino- respondió con amabilidad.

-Bueno, Bella no estaba muy al pendiente que digamos. Debió prestar mas atención y no pasear en su mundo- dije divertido mirando a Bella con fingido enojo. Ella tenia la cara roja y movía sus manos nerviosamente. Se acerco a la mujer con lentitud, supongo yo para pedirle una disculpa.

Mire detenidamente a la mujer, era de complexión grande pero a la vez delgada. Su piel era canela con almendra y sus brillantes ojos cafés me demostraban cierta picardía que me hizo pensar que no sobrepasaba los 45 años.

Vi como Bella llegaba a nuestro lado y miraba con arrepentimiento a la mujer- lo lamento, no debí mirar a otro lado mientras corría- susurro apenada.

-No hay de que cielo, solo ten ma..- se callo abruptamente cuando su mirada se encontró con el confuso rostro de Bella. Llevo ambas manos a su boca tratando de acallar el grito que quería salir. Sus ojos abiertos como platos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas desesperadas al ver a mi novia frente a ella.

-¡O POR DIOS!, no puede ser…- se acerco mas a Bella y tanto ella como yo nos quedamos mudos al ver que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, llorando desconsoladamente- Mi niña… dios… estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo- su voz sonó ronca y supe que fue a causa de sus lagrimas.

Me tense al oírla hablar así con ella… de modo que sabe quien es…

Se separo ligeramente de Bella y tomo su cara entre sus manos- estaba tan preocupada, mi niña me temí lo peor, creí que nunca mas te volvería a ver. No sabes el susto que nos diste a todos, ¿estas bien?, ¿te están cuidando bien ahí donde estas?- pregunto con cierto pánico la mujer mirando a Bella con esperanza.

-Uhmm, ehh lo siento pero… no se quien es usted- susurro Bella, temí que esto se convirtiera en una guerra por custodia. No dejaría que la alejara de mi lado. Sin embargo esta talvez fuera la ultima ves que pudiera saber algo acerca de ella.

-Disculpe señora… pero ella no recuerda nada de su pasado desde hace meses. Quedo amnésica después de un accidente que tuvo… ¿la conoce?-

la mujer abrió sus ojos y miro con miedo a Bella- No sabes quien soy yo ¿verdad cariño?-Ella negó suavemente antes de mirar a la mujer con prudencia- Es mejor así, no quiero ni pensar si tu madre sabe que estas aquí. Te llevaría a rastras a ese infierno que conocías como casa-murmuro acariciando a Bella como si ella fuera su madre.

-Perdone la interrupción pero… ¿por qué no puede volver a casa?-

la mujer me miro y en sus ojos había desespero- Perdona joven pero no puedo decir mas. Mi niña ha pasado por tanto en casa que prefiero que siga viviendo en la ignorancia a que sepa la verdad-

-con todo respeto…-

-Sue- contesto tendiéndome la mano en forma de saludo.

-Sue, creo que Bella merece saber quien es y porque la buscan?-

Su cara paso de incertidumbre a pánico- ¡Por favor no deje que se la lleven, para ella es mejor no saber quien es!. Al menos hasta septiembre, por lo que mas quiera no lo permita.-me suplico con ansiedad.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice, si me pudiera explicar como…- me detuvo cuando estuve a punto de hablar sobre su procedencia.

-No es prudente que hablemos de eso aquí, solo le diré que mi niña no puede ser llevada a Europa y no debe mencionar que yo estuve con ella. Seria un blanco fácil para esa mujer- me miro por unos segundo y luego miro a Bella alternativamente- ¿tu cuidas de ella?-

-Si, he estado pendiente de todo lo que pudiera necesitar- declare con orgullo.

-¿ Donde esta viviendo ahora?- pregunto en un susurro creo yo para que nadie mas escuchara.

-Forks- dije simplemente y en el mismo tono.

-Bien muchacho, yo me comunicare contigo después… se que merece una explicación y tu igual pero este es terreno peligroso. Deben salir lo mas rápido posible de aquí antes de que ellos la encuentren. No pierdan tiempo y lleva a mi pequeña a un lugar seguro-

-¿Al menos puedo saber como se llama?, Bella quiero decir-

Una cariñosa sonrisa se asomo en sus labios cuando vio a mi confundida Bella mirar entre ambos con miedo- Así que ahora es Bella… definitivamente va mejor con ella. No puedo decirte el nombre, es mejor así. Que viva la vida que tiene ahora, no hay porque atormentarla con problemas del pasado, cuídala…- me miro esperando respuesta.

-Edward Mansen- dije al ver como se alejaba.

-No dejes que nada le pase. Ella es la única razón por la cual sigo con esa familia- se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla antes de palmear la otra con suavidad- ahora no pierdan tiempo, vayan, antes de que descubran que ella esta aquí-

no lo pensé 2 veces y tome la mano de Bella entre las mías y camine en dirección al carro.

-Hasta luego Bella- susurro la mujer con gesto triste.

-Adiós señora….ehhh Sue- la mujer sonrío un poco y camino tan rápido como nosotros en la dirección contraria.

Nos subimos rápidamente y arranque de golpe. No quería mas riesgos, debíamos regresar a casa ya.

Tome el celular y marque rápidamente al aeropuerto- Buenas noches, aeropuerto central de Vancouver. ¿En que puedo servirle?-

-Soy Edward Mansen. Tenia programado un viaje de regreso a Seattle para mañana a las 10:00 am. Deseo cambiar mi vuelo para dentro de 4 horas-

-Cambiaría un poco el costo de los boletos-

-lo acepto. Solo deje 2 asientos vacíos para ese vuelo, es importante que lo tomemos hoy mismo-

-claro señor Mansen- corte la llamada antes de que mis nervios se vieran afectados por todo esto. Tenia que asimilar muchas cosas, pero lo primordial era mantener a Bella a salvo.

-Edward- susurro mi pequeña con miedo- estoy asustada- la mire con cuidado, trate de respirar normalmente y dejar mi mente en blanco mientras buscaba la calma para poder hablar con ella. Alargue mi brazo y entrelace mi mano con la suya en un gesto cariñoso.

-Nada te va a pasar, quiero que seas fuerte y no tengas miedo. Iremos directamente a casa. Llamare al Hotel y pediré que guarden lo que nos hizo falta en las maletas. Gracias a dios solo fue ropa. Tranquilízate. Nada va a pasar- bese sus nudillos y su cara se relajo notablemente.

-Ok…- susurro respondiendo con una media sonrisa.

-Ahora, seria buena idea que durmieras un poco. Estas cansada y no quiero que pienses en nada de lo que dijo Sue. Hablaremos de esto mañana. Aún nos queda una hora de viaje al centro de la ciudad, duerme un poco, lo necesitas- asintió lentamente antes de suspirar y acomodarse en el asiento sin soltar mi mano.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos antes de que Bella por fin se durmiera. Acerque su mano y la bese de nuevo. Sabia que debíamos hablar pero ninguno de los 2 estaba listo para analizar todo lo que Sue nos dijo.

Decidido, tome el teléfono y marque al único numero que nos servia en este momento.

Sonó tres veces antes de que me contestara, fui el primero en hablar- Carlise…-respire hondo para enfrentarme a lo ocurrido- tenemos noticias-

* * *

**Uyyyy! Loco no? Bueno lo prometido es deuda no me tarde nada, ojala me puedan regalar unos cuantos muchos! RW! Siisii seria tan feliz.**

**Las amo, no dejen de leer!**

**¿RWs? Andele… me lo meresco.!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola mis niñas! Lose no tengo perdon de dios y se que me tarde pero tuve un bloqueo y no me gustaba como quedaba el final hasta que lo medio arregle. Jejeje bueno chicas rapido. El amor se acaba y empieza lo bueno. No me odien fans de jasper pero era necesario… recuerden que todo tiene un porque y el solo esta dando su punto de vista como medico. **

**Para acabar… Feliz dia de San Valentin! Y como regalo les tengo una sopresa… ahora son las 12…. Pero si recibo mas de 10 a 15 o mas RWS antes de llegar al dia 15 les dare un regalito…**

**¿qué que es?**

**Pues como sabran mi primera historia se acaba.. asi que como veran, estoy escribiendo otra, quienes tengan curiosidad por saber que es ps… ya sabe que hacer… lo publicare como 1er cap. Y luego al terminar CSM seguire con esta si a la gente le gusta. Para ser breves es una historia con Bella implicada con una personita y en busca de un abogado conoce al hermano de este que resulta ser un bombom… ya sabe quien es? Jejejej.**

**Ok. Es su decisión. Feliz dia chicas y que les den muchos regalos….**

**Ahora si a leer!

* * *

**

**Miedos

* * *

**

La desesperación era palpable en cada uno de mis poros. Un conocido dolor en el estomago se hizo presente, era la misma sensación de cuando Bella fue secuestrada, mis manos sudaban a mares, los escalofríos que invadían mi cuerpo era incontrolables y cada vez mayores. El letargo de la impotencia me dio de lleno en la cabeza, mi reflejo de estado era el de un maniático sin escapatoria con menos de una hora de vida. Todo esto se resumía a una sola cosa…

Miedo.

Total y absoluto miedo.

Me era imposible imaginar el desenlace de mi vida, sin Bella presente. Me negaba rotundamente a darla sin pelear; no tenia derechos de reclamarla como mía, pero sabia que no seria lo mismo si ella se va.

No.

Simplemente no podía, la vida en el purgatorio seria menos doloroso que un día sin su presencia, su sonrisa, sus ojos llameantes llenos de expresiones y sentimientos, su inocencia, sus caricias… mi aliento en cada respiración, el calor en mi pecho, la razón de mis pensamientos, la dueña de mis latidos… ella es eso y mucho mas.

La realidad se hacia mas y mas concreta cuando la mano de Carlise tomo abruptamente mi brazo.

-Podrías hacer el favor de dejar de caminar en círculos, nos pones nerviosos a todos- trataba de sonar tranquilo pero había un deje de autoridad tras esas palabras.

Mire a mi alrededor tratando de enfocar el lugar donde me encontraba. Todos se estaban en la sala de mi casa, mirándome expectante y con duda sobre mi estado mental. Mis padres tenían cierto rasgo de preocupación oculta por una fachada de seriedad. Esme, quien tenia en brazos a Bella, miraba a esta con miedo y a mi con comprensión. Los demás tenían la vista perdida, tratando de asimilar todo lo que dije hace unas horas.

Con lo respecta a mi… mis nervios están acabando con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Respire hondo y trate de calmarme, algo inútil para este punto.

-Tratare- fue mi seca respuesta. Mi padre negó con la cabeza y suspiro con pesadez.

-No ganamos nada poniéndonos nerviosos- dio un vistazo a mi lugar, señalando su punto. Me limite a mirarlo fríamente- Debemos actuar con la mete fría, esto solo comprueba lo que ya sospechábamos- miro a Bella con resignación mientras le devolvía la mirada confusa- La familia de Bella esta implicada en su desaparición, no sabemos a que grado o quienes estuvieron implicados, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de confiarnos. Esto es aun mas peligroso de lo que pensábamos-

-Estuvimos investigando a esa mujer que se encontraron en Vancouver. No hay mucha información acerca de ella, solo que vive en Europa ya que tiene una visa de trabajo para este país y su residencia actual esta en alguna parte de Italia- aclaro Carlise mirándonos fijamente.

-Sin embargo no podemos asegurar que sea la misma persona que hablo con ustedes. Hay aproximadamente unas 15 Sue en este país y otras 12 en Europa- aclaro mi padre secamente- no se hagan ilusiones de encontrarla, al parecer no quiere ser encontrada, lo cual no me alegra mucho-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Emmett mirando a mi padre con significación.

Jasper hablo por el, mirando a Bella de manera evaluadora- Quiere decir que no podemos confiar en ella ya que no confía en nosotros. Puede que esto sea una treta y solo hizo de victima para poder engatusar a Bella y hacerla creer que esta de su lado- me miro un momento midiendo el estado de enfado que llevaba en el cuerpo, siendo sincero era bastante alta.

-Pero no puedes probarlo- hablo mi madre en defensa de la mujer- Puede que su preocupación fuera verdadera y este protegiendo a Bella de quien sea que la ha metido en esto-

-Tampoco podemos comprobar aquello- contraataco Jasper- ¿Ven el dilema?, no sabemos quien es confiable y quien no. Para este punto todos son sospechosos. Empezando por esa mujer-

-Yo le creo- el ronco sonido de voz era prueba contundente de mis nervios- Debieron ver el shock y miedo de la mujer cuando miro a Bella. Estaba tan feliz como asustada de verla de nuevo, esa clase de sentimientos no se fingen. Se que ella esta preocupada y solo busca el bienestar de Bella. Lo demostró no queriendo decir nada de su pasado- mire a la chica en cuestión y ella miraba sus manos muda del susto.

-Dices que menciono algo sobre una mujer que no debe encontrarla- murmuro mi padre con gesto pensativo.

Asentí dándole la razón y sacándolo de esa duda- Por lo que se, su madre tiene que ver con esto. No lo dijo en esas palabras pero parece que Bella era infeliz en su hogar. No se que trato de maltrato llevaba pero por lo que dijo Sue no era algo que ella debía recordar-

-¿Ósea que ella tiene derecho a decidir quien debe saber la verdad y quien no?- la voz de Jasper sonó sarcástica y molesta.

- Ella considera mas prudente que esa clase de vida debe ser omitida. Dijo que Bella se merece ser feliz y que la vida que lleva ahora es lo que debe tener en cuenta- defendí.

-Eso no quiere decir que la pobre deba ser ignorante de su propia vida-

-Ese el es caso Jasper, la única vida que tiene Bella es esta. No hay nada mas-

-Que para tu buena suerte es la que te conviene-

-¿Y eso quiere decir?- mi ira iba aumentando con el paso de los comentarios.

-¿Qué sería si ella decide enfrentar ese pasado y para ello debe abandonarte?, eso es para nada favorecedor según tu punto. Mejor escogemos la opción en donde egoístamente te quedas con ella-

-Eso no es verdad. La protejo, cierto. Y no lo hago por mi, sino por ella. No esta lista para enfrenarse a esa clase de emociones- escupí acercándome mas a Jasper con clara intención de golpearlo. Este dio un paso, encarándome y con la vista fija en mi rostro.

-¿Según quien?, ¿Su guardaespaldas?- dijo mordaz.

-Creo que fueron claras palabras de su psicólogo-

-No te atrevas a poner palabras en mi boca, nunca dije que la niña era una princesa de cristal que no puede soportar nada. Eres tu quien piensa ello-

-Lo hago por su bien-

-No, es por tu deseo de querer dominarla en todo-

-¡Ya basta!- la voz de mi madre nos saco de nuestra discusión. Note que tenia las manos hechas puños y sostenían fuertemente a Jasper por su camisa. Mi cuerpo temblaba perceptiblemente a causa de la ira que me nublo. Pude darme cuenta en esos 3 segundos que no dudaba en romper la cara de Jasper en cualquier momento y por cualquier movimiento. Lo solté no sin antes tambalearlo un poco y alejarme a una distancia prudente.

-¿Tienen idea de lo ridículos que se ven discutiendo por esto?, son familia por el amor de dios, no hagan estupideces- mi madre se paso una mano por los cabellos suspirando frustrada y tratando de calmarse.

En mi defensa quien inicio el ataque de palabra fue el, pero no consideraba correcto dar a conocer ese conocimiento.

-Pelear no es la solución. Les suplico a todos que guarden la compostura- Carlise lanzo una mirada severa a mi dirección y luego paso a Jasper- Algunos están mas asustados que otros, no debemos alterar a nadie- Su mirada paso de mi a Bella y de nuevo a mi dándome un mensaje oculto. Mi visión capto el cuerpo de Bella temblando por silenciosos sollozos y sosteniéndose del abrazo de Esme. La culpa me llego tan rápido y fuerte como un latigazo en mi pecho.

Suspire con dificultad y me acerque a paso vacilante hacia Bella. Me agache a su altura y con suma delicadeza acaricie unos mechones sueltos en su frente.

-Lo siento pequeña- susurre con la voz ahogada. El miedo y los nervios me estaban convirtiendo en otra persona. Y sabia bien que eso perjudicaría a Bella. Me miro tras sus lagrimas por un momento antes de quitar sus brazos de Esme apara atrapar mi cintura con ellos y esconder su cara en mi hombro. Suspire tranquilo, agradeciendo al cielo de que ella no temiera de mi y rechazara mi contacto. No necesitaba de un golpe así ahora, no creo que lo soportaría.

La tome en brazos y me senté en el sillón a lado de mi tía, consolando a mi niña y pidiéndole perdón por haberla asustado.

-Bien- la voz de Carlise nos saco de ese silencio incomodo y volvió a retomar la palabra- volvamos a lo importante y traten de controlar sus emociones, se que todos están nerviosos, unos mas que otros, así que les suplico contenerse. No necesitamos otra disputa mas- nos miro a todos, dejando claro su punto- retomando, la señora Sue menciono no sacar a Bella del país hasta septiembre, ¿Eso quiere decir que ella nos dirá la verdad para esas fechas?- su mirada se clavo en mi, esperando una respuesta contundente.

-Por lo que entendí si, dijo que debe estar oculta hasta ese mes. Lo cual me lleva a otra conclusión, ella se comunicara con nosotros en esos días, supongo yo que lo que debemos hacer es tomar caso de su consejo y esperar su llamada-

-Mas que perfecto para ti- siseo Jasper mirándome mordazmente.

-Jazz por favor- susurro Alice tocando su brazos cruzados, tratando de calmarlo. Este soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada envenenada hacia un rincón de la casa.

-Pero para eso faltan 3 meses, ¿es lo mas prudente por hacer?- Esme dirigió su pregunta hacia mis padres.

-Para este punto todo es indispensable. Si esa mujer nos dio esa fecha por la seguridad de Bella, debemos tomarla, tanto para esperar una señal de ella como para prepararnos y protegerla de lo que sea que pueda pasar- todos nos quedamos callados ante eso, pues no sabíamos si la sugerencia de Sue era para bien de Bella o fue una advertencia, las dudas estaban por todos lados, ya no sabia ni que pensar acerca de nada y de nadie.

-Entonces solo esperaremos- la voz de Jasper se escuchaba nada conforme, lo mire asesinamente y el me devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse.

-Jazz, se que ese no era el plan que trazamos originalmente. Esa mujer nos aconsejo que no buscáramos mas en el pasado de Bella, ella misma nos puede decir que paso para que este en ese estado. No debemos jugar con algo que esta mas haya de nuestro poder, solo terminaríamos empeorándolo. Hay que tener paciencia- Mi padre se levanto y se acerco a aludido mirándolo con intensidad- Me sorprende que ella, siendo tu paciente, no pienses en el bien que le hace no saber mas de esto-

-Me parece injusto que se le niegue el derecho de saber quien es, no es una muñeca de porcelana, debe aprender a enfrentar a la realidad, a esos que llamamos golpes de la vida. Debe afrontar su realidad y no una mentira-

-Es solo una niña, no esta preparada- dije exasperado.

-Lo dice el que le propuso noviazgo sabiendo su estado- Jasper tenia una mirada nada agradable en su rostro.

-No metas mis sentimientos en esto- espete de nuevo, mi ira iba creciendo al paso de los minutos, no tenia idea de que había picado a Jasper pero empezaba a molestarme.

-Cálmense- pidió mi padre mirándonos a ambos de manera molesta- si no estas de acuerdo con esto Jasper eres libre de no hacerlo. Solo esperaba contar con toda la familia para esto, ya que como Bella ahora es parte de ella…- dejo libre la oración dejando en que pensar al novio de mi prima.

-De acuerdo, basta ya- Alice tomo el mando y se acerco para darle un golpe a Jasper en la cabeza- dejen de actuar como niñitos de 3 años peleando por un juguete. La decisión esta tomada y no cambiaremos de ella. Bella merece saber la verdad, eso es cierto. Pero no afecta en nada que espere unos meses mas, eso nos dará tiempo de prepararla para esa verdad, ¿bien?- miro significativamente a Jasper quien asintió resignado y mirándola con una disculpa en los ojos.

-Esto se esta saliendo de control- murmuro Rosalie- Jazz, se el motivo oculto en la preocupación por que Bella sepa su procedencia, pero debes entender que tu no eres ella, es poco profesional-

-Es mas que eso Rosalie, mis padres me mintieron por no tener el valor de decirme que era adoptado, Bella tiene la oportunidad en una llamada, ¿Y debemos esperar solo porque es por su bien?, estamos siendo injustos con ella, merece saberlo- justifico.

-Creo que seriamos mas justos si la dejamos a ella decidir- la voz de Emmett sonó irritada y con una mirada de muerte hacia Jasper. La aludida tembló en mis brazos y mirar a todos con una expresión de horror. Bese sus labios castamente antes de mercera contra mi cuerpo.

-Tranquila, nadie va a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Todo es tu decisión- susurre acariciando su mejilla. Me miro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de girar su cuerpo y enfrentar las miradas de inquisitivas.

-Quiero saber… porque yo- hablo en un tono bajo, casi inaudible- pero… Sue prometió hablar, y ella tiene el nombre de la mujer en mis… ehh recuerdos.- movía sus manos nerviosamente mirando solamente a Carlise- quiero esperar, se que debo saber quien soy… pero tengo miedo. No… no quiero saberlo ahora pero si quiero saber- termino por fin con sus ojos pegados a los míos. Le sonreí en un intento de calmarla.

-Esta decidido- termino por fin Carlise- Ahora les pido que mantengan discreción. Para este punto no debemos llamar la atención. Eso implica no salidas.-

Todos asintieron en comprensión. Mis padre junto con Rosalie y Emmett salieron a conseguir la cena, alegando que era demasiado drama por una tarde. Una vez desaparecieron de la puerta Alice se acerco a Carlise con gesto inocente. La mire ceñudo ya que no me gustaba esa cara, solo traía problemas.

-Umhh… papa… ¿No quieres reconsiderar eso último?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa ansiosa.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Pregunto suspicaz.

-Veras… había conseguido boletos para la feria esta noche, y pensé que sería una buena idea para relajar la tensión, salir y divertirnos en familia. Ya sabes… además también pensé en Bella, hay un espectáculo de Ballet muy bonito con acrobacias y todo eso que hacen en el patinaje artístico- Bella daba saltitos en mis brazos y se Safo de ellos para acercarse a Alice y abrazarla emocionada.

-¡Gracias!, eso seria muy bonito y divertido. Estoy emocionada, ¿Es hoy?- Alice asintió con una sonrisa, haciendo que Bella se emocionara mas- ¡Bien!, ahora solo es cuestión de…-

-No iras- mi voz sonó fría y cortante. No dando espacio a una replica. Bella giro su rostro ahora triste para mirarme con pena.

-Pe… pero, creí que-

-¿No escuchaste nuestra platica ahí Bella?, no puedes darte el lujo de salir y pasear, no ahora. Es muy peligroso, no sabemos si Sue esta o no de nuestro lado. Debemos esperar unos días y luego ver que pasa- sus ojos denotaban tristeza y estaban abiertos de par en par- lo siento pequeña no iras-

-Edward eso es injusto. No tiene 3 años. Además todos podemos cuidarla- replico Alice.

-Su vida esta en juego. No voy a permitir que le pase nada-

-Edward quiero ir-chillo mirándome suplicante. Bella pocas veces hacia un berrinche y este se estaba escapando de mis manos.

-Es por tu bien- trate de dar punto final pero ella siguió.

-¡No es justo!, quiero ir. No me pasara nada si tu estas conmigo. Nunca pasa nada-

-Bella eso no es verdad, las 2 veces que hemos salido solos termina en tragedia. Primero los helados, luego tu regalo. Es mejor si nos quedamos en casa..- me corto con un grito.

-¡Pero de verdad quiero ir!-

-¡Y yo te he dicho que no!- grite mas fuerte de lo que quería. Nunca antes le había gritado de esa forma y supe que la herí por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Sin medir palabra se dio la vuelta y corrió escalera arriba supongo yo a su habitación.

Me pase una mano por mi cara y suspire. No debí haberle gritado, no así. Termine asustándola.

-Edward… eso no fue para nada agradable. Esta asustada, y solo quería que su familia olvidara esto, en especial tu- mi madre me veía con decepción mientras seguía el camino que Bella había tomado. Frustrado y molesto termine de desquitarme con lo primero que vi.

-¡Ya estarás contenta, gracia a tu brillante idea ella esta triste, molesta y vete a saber que mas!- grite hacia Alice que se encogió a mi tono.

-No le grites, no tiene la culpa-

-No te metas Jasper, me has estado sacando de quicio desde que les comente lo que paso en Vancouver- dije con odio hacia su dirección.

-¡Es el hecho de tu hipocresía lo que me molesta!- exploto Jasper mirándome con el mismo rencor que yo.

-¿De que rayos me hablas?- pregunte sin saber nada.

-¿Te has preguntado porque tu repentino interés a que Bella sea tu novia?-

-La quiero. Me enamore de ella desde que la vi en mi casa esa noche-

-No te has puesto a pensar que lo único que sientes por ella es pura preocupación, ese amor justificado es solo el deseo de protección. Que en realidad no la amas a ella sino a la sensación de protección que te deja al ser su guardián- ante ello no pude contestar nada. Su pregunta me dejo fuera de combate.

-Que… ¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-Piénsalo Edward- murmuro Jasper ya mas calmado- No tardaste nada en acércate a ella y darle tu apoyo, le pediste salir sin pensar las cosas, según tu llevado por el amor que le tienes. Las relaciones no funcionan de esa manera, te gusto la sensación de protección y lo llevaste a un nivel mas alto. No dudo que le tengas cariño, pero es poco probable que sea amor lo que sientes por ella-

Mi mente era un caos, eso no era verdad. Yo estaba enamorado de ella. Su sonrisa, su ojos, ella… ella me enamoro con sus gestos e inocencia. Verdad que me siento protector pero eso es porque no tolero la idea de que salga lastimada. Mi sentimientos son verdaderos, no una pantalla.

-Te equivocas Jasper. Seré un poco neurótico con respecto a su seguridad pero mis sentimientos no están en duda- afirme con seguridad.

-Yo solo te digo lo que pienso, su relación es muy complicada y poco convencional. Debes tener cuidado con tus acciones, si eso fue lo que pensé yo conociendo la historia y vivándola en vivo, imagina la gente que se entere cuando conozca parte de ella y por gente me refiero a la familia de Bella- me miro fijamente como esperando que replicara-no lo hago para molestarte Edward, pero piénsalo bien. No quiero que ambos salgan heridos porque confundiste tus sentimientos-

-¡Eso no esta a discusión Jasper. Estoy enamorado de Bella Cullen y nadie debe dudar de ello!- exclame enojado. Me di la vuelta y me encamine a buscar a Bella. El solo pensar que ella haya oído parte de esta conversación… no, no. Me niego a perderla por una suposición de Jasper, el no sabe nada. Mi caso con Bella es especial si, pero es una versión de amor a primera vista. Y claro esta su amnesia no me molesta, se que sus sentimientos son tan puros como los míos, sus ojos nunca me mentirían.

No supe donde me llevaban mis pensamientos hasta que sentí una calida mano sobre mi mejilla. Parpadee varias veces antes de enfocar el dulce rostro de mi madre mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- el tono en su voz me hizo sospechar que sabia el porque venía cabizbajo. La mire con una mueca y un gemido resignado salio de nuestros labios.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- susurre. Me di cuenta que estábamos frente a la habitación de Bella. ¿En que momento subí las escaleras?, la verdad no me di ni cuenta, pero al estar cerca de ella, no quería arriesgarme a que se enterara de esa discusión.

-Lo suficiente para saber que aquella discusión te afecto mas de lo que aparentas- me acaricio el cabello en gesto conciliador- Sabes que te amo Edward, y te apoyare en todo lo que considere correcto en tu vida.. incluso en decisiones que no me hagan feliz. Pero debes entender la postula de Jasper como médico- suspiro fuertemente antes de continuar- debo ser honesta, cuando nos enteramos de que tu relación con Bella había llegado tan lejos… nos preocupamos de igual manera que Jasper, incluso las mismas dudas de si era o no amor se planteo en la discusión- abrí los ojos como platos y me aleje su toque como si quemara. No podía creerlo, mi familia dudaba de mis sentimientos…

-Edward cálmate, no digo que mientes. Es una preocupación como padres y familia que te quiere. Tienes que entendernos- se acerco con cuidado y acaricio mi brazos suavemente, temiendo que me alejara de ella- Si tus decisiones son erróneas no solo tu sales perjudicado. La vida y mente de una pequeña niña esta en juego, sabemos que la amas… solo que…. A no ser tu, no podemos determinar que tanto la amas-

-Deben confiar en mi- susurre con la voz ahogada. Me sentía en parte… traicionado, incomprendido- se que la amo, y no es un capricho o una confusión con que sea su príncipe de armadura dorada. La amo, sin ella… sin su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada… no se, me sentiría perdido, tristes… es como si la hubiera estado buscando siempre y no sabia que era hasta que la encontré. Si te soy honesto… no concibo mi vida sin ella- mi madre abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo una mano a los labios, en señal de impresión.

-Edward… me estas queriendo decir que… tu…- asentí en silencio a sus suposiciones.

-No es algo que quiero hacer dentro de un año… pero lo he pensado. Es decir… quiero estar con ella siempre, nunca jamás me había sentido tan… vivo. Es muy pequeña aun y se que debe aprender ciertas cosas… pero últimamente la he imaginado a mi lado… como la Sra. Mansen- una boba sonrisa se expandió en mi cara cuando comente aquello.

-Amor… lo que dices es algo serio… es decir estas conciente de.-

-Se que somos muy jóvenes- la corte- y también se que no esta lista. Para ello falta mucho madre, pero estoy dispuesto a tener ese futuro con ella. Mama anhelo ese futuro con ella, lo quiero. Se que tomara tiempo, pero con tener un poco de esperanza es mas que suficiente para mi- mi madre me miro con una sonrisa antes de suspirar y asentir.

-¿Lo sabe alguien?- negué con la cabeza y ella asintió en compresión- de acuerdo, se que esto es difícil, pero a pesar de ser una locura a este punto… te apoyare. Se que adoras a esa niña, tus ojos no mienten cielo- acaricio el contorno de estos con cariño- solo… se prudente y no menciones nada de esto a tus tíos o tu padre. Se paciente y dale tiempo al tiempo- le sonreí cariñosamente y bese su frente. Aun tenia el mal sabor de boca por enterarme que no confían en mis sentimientos, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Ellos tenían derecho a pensar lo que quieran, al fin y a cabo lo que contaba era mi amor por Bella y el amor que ella me tenía. Suspire cansado y mire a mi madre con suspicacia.

-¿Cómo… como esta ella?- su sonrisa se desvaneció y me miro con tristeza.

-Esta triste… cree que estas molesto con ella y que ya no le quieres por ser un estorbo para la familia… que lo mejor sería… irse- mi corazón dejo de latir y pude escuchar claramente el momento en que se rompió. Sabia que mi cara era un horrible mueca, pero mis oídos no daban a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Porque… ¿Por qué piensa que es un estorbo?, ella lo es todo para mi- susurre con dolor en la voz.

-Lo se, pero no creo que ella lo crea por como actuaste ahí abajo- sentí un pinchazo de culpa al saber que esto era por mi. Respire hondo y me gire hacia la puerta de mi niña.

-¿Crees que quiera verme?-

-Estoy segura de que es lo que mas desea ahora- me miro con una calida sonrisa y dejo a solas con mi niña.

Tome un profunda respiración y me prepare para entrar a su habitación. Al estar el cuarto oscuro me tomo un minuto adaptarme a la poca luz, su pequeño cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo en el centro de la cama y se sacudía violentamente por sus pequeños sollozos. Suspire triste de verla así y cerré la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Me acerque hasta la orilla de su cama y me senté suavemente, tratando de no asustarla. Mi mano involuntariamente se acerco a su cabello y lo cepille suavemente quitando mechones esparcidos de su preciosa cara. Su mirada se cruzo con la mía un deje de miedo se escondía tras su tristeza, saber que me temía era una sensación de lo mas horrible.

-Tranquila mi niña hermosa, no te are nada- se me quedo mirando cierto tiempo hasta que pequeñas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Sin previo aviso se lanzo hacia mi cuello y lloro fuertemente, como queriendo que siempre la abrazara. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje mas a mi. Sentí mis propias lagrimas en mi mejilla pero me negué a dejarlas libres, mi prioridad era mantenerla tranquila.

-Sshhh, tranquila…. No llores… - acariciaba su espalda con amor, queriendo que su llanto se acabara. Sus sollozos disminuyeron ligeramente y sentí como su cuerpo se acomodaba al mío. La mecí suavemente tratando de que así, dejara de llorar. Una suave melodía salio de mis labios, llevaba años sin tocar el piano, pero me daba ganas de usar mi don ahora mismo para calmar a la preciosidad que tenia en brazos. Poco a poco Bella fue tranquilizándose y se dejo llevar por la canción que le cantaba. Sentí sus ojitos en mi, así que baje mi mirada y me encontré con su carita escondida en mi pecho pero sus ojos mirándome tras sus pestañas. Sonreí dulcemente mientras seguía con mi melodía y bajaba mis labios a su frente. Termine de cantar y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio.

De alguna manera acabamos acostados en su cama con ella respirando pausadamente en mi cuello. Acariciaba su cabello lentamente, quería desesperadamente borrar todo recuerdo de hace unos horas.

Después de un momento callados sentí su mano jalar mi camisa llamando mi atención. La mire con curiosidad mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimar otra vez- Perdóname…-susurro- No quería enojar a nadie y… y.. y- sentí su cuerpo vibrar de nuevo, en claro acto de que volvería a llorar.

Tome su rostro y bese sus ojos, secando sus lagrimas- Calma pequeña, no hiciste nada malo. No estoy enojado contigo, nunca lo estaría- acaricie su rostro y le regale una sonrisa- te amo demasiado como para enojarme contigo alguna vez, eres mi todo Bella. Yo soy el que debe pedir perdón- bese su frente y cerré mis ojos aspirando el olor de su cabello- No debí hablarte así, prometo nunca volver a hablarte de esa manera. No justifico mis actos pero los nervios pudieron conmigo- mire de nuevo dentro de sus ojos esperando un rechazo o una negativa- eres el amor de mi vida, y juro nunca volver a hacerte daño nunca mas. No podría vivir con ello- bese suavemente sus labios dejándome llevar por todo el amor que le profesaba. Sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, su cuerpo se fue acercando mas al mío y su dedos se perdían por mi cuero cabelludo.

Sentía mi pecho calentarse y pequeñas descargas arremetían en mi cuerpo al sentir sus dulces caricias sobre mi. Jasper estaba mal, todos estaba equivocados. Este sentimiento no solo era algo superficial, de verdad la amaba. Si la perdiera…no sería algo que soportaría muy bien, su perdida seria mi destrucción.

Continúe con la dulce danza de nuestros labios hasta que sentí que se quedaba sin aire. Le di pequeños y suaves besos antes de dejar sus labios por completo.

-Te amo- susurre perdiéndome en sus ojos. Su sonrojo apareció tiernamente y yo sonreí por ello.

-También te amo- beso mi nariz y yo reí a su inocencia.

-Ven aquí… estas muy lejos- Bella soltó risitas pero se acurruco mas a ami cuerpo. Bese su cabeza y respire su dulce aroma- perdóname Bella, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte- murmure sobre su cabello. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello repartiendo tierno besos en él.

-Estoy bien… perdón por gritarte… yo solo… quería ir donde Alice, quería estar contigo y hacer que estuvieras feliz… no has estado feliz desde que llegamos… y no me gusta- me golpee mentalmente por ser un idiota. Ella solo trataba de ayudarme- lo siento…-

-Ya paso mi vida. Esto es normal, ahora podemos decir que somos un pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra- alzo su cara y me miro dudosa- las parejas pelean… no tan seguido pero si lo hacen- me miro con una sonrisa y luego volvió a acurrucarse en mi cuello- Te prometo que te compensare, iremos a esa feria… solo esperaremos unos días, necesito que mi padre me confirme que no hay peligro. Unos días nada mas ¿si Bella?- pedí amablemente.

-OK- su voz se hacia mas suave y pequeña. Sabia que en cualquier momento se dormiría. La arrulle como solo yo sabia hacerlo y espere a que estuviera profundamente dormida para después acompañarla en su descanso. Sabia que los demás nos esperaban para cenar, pero para este punto Bella y yo necesitábamos un descanso de esa montaña rusa de emociones que tuvimos todo el día. Mañana sería un nuevo día, aclararíamos cosas y veríamos por el bien de mi pequeña. Me negaba a que me la arrebataran sin pelear, y estaba mas que preparado para defenderla con uñas, dientes y todo lo que tenía. Por ella estaba mas que listo.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy… amor y besos… RWS? Ya saben que ganaran si me dejan muchos! Ejjejej **

**Xoxoxox**

**Io**


	16. Chapter 16

**Se que no debo decir nada... no tengo perdon. no dare escusas ni nada... solo espero no haber perdido su respeto y cariño... de verdad lo siento. espero que 16 hojas compensen mi error. debo agregar que este fic es para una amiga que ha estado pasando por un mal momento a causa de un chiquilla que no quise escuchar explicaciones... ESTE CAP VA PAR MI AMIGUIS ANABELLE! ^^**

**les recomiendo que cuando encuentre un fic que se llama "de puntas al paraiso", significaria mucho para ella y para mi que pasaran por el... ademas les encantara! salen 2 precioso personajes que creo que las enamoraran!**

**ultima noticia tal vez quieran matarme por las primeras 8 pag.. pero les juro que asi es com va la historia... como dicen "el que quiere azul celeste que e cueste", no me odien :B... solo soy la autora! XD..**

**se que no echaria culpa pero fue FF la que no me dejo publicar! pero gracias al tip de una amiga ahora he podido traerles este regalin! gracias stefany! ten por seguro que eddy te visita hoy! muah! jajajaj**

**okis... a leer chicas, gracias a quienes se que no me repudiaran... **

**

* * *

Te necesito**

El ardor en mi garganta se hacia cada vez mas insoportable al pasar los minutos, sentía que en cualquier momento mi cabeza explotaría, la respiración me fallaba, fuertes jadeos salían de mis labios y no estaba seguro si eran a causa de mis sollozos o mis pulmones cerrándose dejando paso a una muerte dolorosa. No tenía idea de la hora que era ni tampoco e interesaba saber aquel punto, todo lo que deseaba no estaba, una vez mas mi mundo fue arrancado como si no valieran nada mis sentimientos. El dolor dio paso al odio y del odio a la desesperación, el pecho no me dejaba pensar, el dolor era mas fuerte que otra cosa… deseaba cerrar mis ojos, pensar que todo esto estaba mal, que esto no me pasaba… no de nuevo, tenía que tener la esperanza de que en cualquier momento esto acabaría., tenía que acabar… ¿no?

Un ruido sordo me hizo pasar de un punto muerto a uno mas zombie… alce brevemente la mirada para ver a mi padre entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con cautela. Mi rabia incremento al verlo ante mi, tome el objeto de mi delirio y avance con pastosidad hasta la ventana de mi recamara.

-Vete- dije con voz cortante. No deseaba hablar con nadie. Temía matar a alguien por mi estado, sabia que me arrepentiría después.

-Edward…-

-¡He dicho que largo!- vocifere con ojos llorosos. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y temble a causa de la ira.

Mi padre suspiro y se paso la mano por los cabellos, me miro atento antes de acercarse con una mirada precavida- se que lo que menos deseas es hablar con cualquiera de nosotros… pero Edward ya han pasado varias semanas… deja de ser tan testarudo. Nos haces daño con tu rechazo… _le haces _daño al no ser feliz…- detuve su discurso al darme cuenta de una cosa.

-¿ella sabe?- pregunte incrédulo.

-claro que sabe. La ultima vez que Alice vino a visitarme vio el desastre en el que te has convertido. Sintió la necesidad de decirle ya que no era capaz de mentirle… ella lo sufre contigo Edward-

-¡NO TENIA DERECHO DE HERIRLA!- me acerque peligrosamente a mi padre sin medir en mis actos. Se movió rápidamente y detuvo mi ataque con maestría sujetando mis hombros con fuerza.

-Esta mal… no hagas esto Edward…. Solo 4 días mas… se que puedes con ello…. Eres fuerte- negué con la cabeza cuando mis lagrimas pudieron conmigo.

-No puedo-susurre- no puedo, es… demasiado-

-Ed… eres mejor que esto- señalo la botella de vodka en mi mano… una que olvide completamente al empezar esta discusión.

-Es lo único que tengo ahora- me acerque de nuevo mi cama y caí de espaldas a ella bebiendo fuertemente de la botella. Un gruñido se escucho cerca del pie de esta, lo ignore olímpicamente dejando que el ardor se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo… tratando de recuperar la calidez que me fue quitada.

-Esto- puntualizo quitándome la botella de lo labios… ocasionando que parte del liquido cayera en mi, me levante sobresaltándome y viéndolo airadamente- no es el hijo que críe. Haznos el favor de dejar de comportarte como un niño y se tu otra vez-

-¡Vete al carajo!- grite con fuerza. No me dejaría vencer por ellos.. ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?, ellos iniciación todo esto- creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber como manejar mi vida, no necesito de nadie para eso, así que te pido lo mas calmado que puedo que te retires, si quieren hacerme un favor déjenme en paz- mi padre negó con la cabeza y trato de acercase a mi.

-Edward por favor…-

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- me miro por ultima vez antes de salir azotando la puerta con fuerza. Sabia que estaba decepcionado… pero no podía evitarlo, era demasiado para mi.

Mis recuerdos me llevaban a los mas dolorosos tormentos del pasado. El recordarlo aun duele… y por mas increíble que parezca, mi familia tubo que ver con todo este embrollo.

_Salía de una sesión de besos con mi dulce Bella, no podía quitar la cara de estupído en mi rostro… era hermoso estar solos en la comodidad de mi habitación, sin nadie que nos molestara… excepto si mi "adorada" familia decide intervenir, eso sería como detener la lluvia. Baje las escaleras de 2 en 2 para observar a todo el mundo de pie en mi sala, al ver sus expresiones supe que algo no andaba bien._

_-¿sucede algo?- pregunte a nadie en particular._

_-No es nada… solo que Jasper llego a una conclusión con respecto a…- Carlise suspiro pesadamente pero no pudo retenerme la mirada para terminar la oración._

_-Con respecto a Bella- finalizo el aludido mirándome con ojos expectantes._

_-Hummmm, muy bien. ¿Con respecto a que exactamente?- pregunte dudoso._

_-Edward- continuo Carlise mirándome atentamente- como sabrás los casos de amnesia son muy… complicados. Como médicos- dijo señalando a Jasper y así mismo- notamos que no estamos haciendo las cosas como deberíamos… sino que le estamos dando muchas libertades al paciente-_

_odie terminantemente ese titulo para Bella, mi ceño fruncido fue suficiente para que Carlise supiera que esto no me agrada en lo absoluto._

_-Dime que quieres decir con ello- _

_-Los pacientes que tienen una relación con este tipo de situación normalmente mantienen un perfil bajo con sus respectivas parejas… así no afecta el progreso del paciente por estar siempre atento a cosas que no vayan con lo que queremos saber de ellos mismo- la voz de Jasper la decir esas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría a mi cuerpo… me tense horriblemente y me prepare para lo peor._

_-Y con eso queremos llegar a…- dije impaciente._

_-Hijo- hablo mi padre acercándose a mi con cautela- Jasper creé que Bella progresaría mas si estuviera en un ambiente donde no se distrajera tanto, algo así como mas imparcial. Hemos decidido que Bella debe estar en otro ambiente… como la casa de sus padres-_

_-OK…me parece bien que Bella pase mas tiempo con su familia- mire a Carlise dando mi consentimiento. Si era por su bien estar, podría soportar unas horas en la mañana sin ella… sería duro pero era todo por ella. _

_-Creo que no nos entendemos- Jasper dio un paso adelante y su mirada cambio de seria a consoladora- Bella se mudara con tus tíos-_

_silencio_

_nadie hablaba, nadie se movía… y estaba seguro de que nadie respiraba a la espera de mi reacción…_

_no pude evitar reaccionar como lo hice…_

_-No- dije fuerte y claro- eso si que no- mi ira iba en incremento. ¿cómo se les ocurría pedirme algo así?, ella era mi vida… no la abandonaría, prometí que nunca me la quitarían, no la alejarían de mi lado, nunca!._

_-Edward tranquilo- Esme se acerco con cautela y tomo mi rostro con sus manos- no estamos diciendo que tienes que romper con Bella… se que eso no beneficiaria a nadie. Pero como toda chica adolescente Bella debe de vivir con sus padres-_

_-Ella no querrá…- replique_

_-Estoy segura de que será toda una guerra para hacer que acepte… pero ella lo hará. Es por el bien de ambos… debemos hacer que recuerde algo antes de que esa mujer venga- negué frenéticamente, no podían hacerme esto… no podían hacernos esto._

_-No- murmure bajo mi aliento- ella es feliz conmigo, esta cómoda aquí- pase mis manos por mi cabello frustrado._

_-¿Es realmente necesario?- respondió Rosalie poniéndose de pie, seguido de Emmett que se acerco a Jasper con gesto contrariado._

_-Rose y Eddie tienen razón… ¿no será peor para ella?- su voz era sería, y estaba de acuerdo conmigo, era una crueldad hacernos esto._

_-No será senillo, pero debe hacerse, no insistan. Es lo mejor- me negaba a creer en eso. No podían… ¡NO!_

_-NO!- grite preso del pánico._

_-Ed-_

_-¡HE DICHO NO!, ¡NO ME ALEJARAN DE ELLA!- ignore a todos en ese salón y salí corriendo rumbo a las escaleras._

_-Edward!- el grito de Alice sonó desesperado._

_-Edward por favor- mi madre se oía peor que Alice pero ni con eso me hicieron desistir._

_Mi pecho subía y bajaba por la carrera… y por el miedo, un terrible miedo que me invadió al imaginar a mi pequeña lejos de mi. Entre como alma en diablo a la habitación para ser recomenzado con la visión de mi pequeña._

_Sentada en mi cama, leyendo feliz un libro con las piernas separadas, ajena a toda esta tormenta que nos depara, no soportaba la idea de verla lejos de mi… ella era todo ahora… me había enamorado tan profundamente de ella que no concebía mi mundo sin ella._

_Después de unos minutos Bella reparo en mi presencia y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

_-¡Edward!- dejo el libro en la mesita de noche y corrió a mi encuentro, sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello y sentí sus carnosos labios chocar suavemente con los míos. Deje que la calidez de su boca me diera la bienvenida... la necesitaba, no podía no estar con ella. Abrace su cintura y la apreté mas a mi. Deje que mi labio inferior se abriera paso en su boca, su sabor era algo de lo mas exquisito… tan dulce y embriagarte a la vez. La bese con ansia… desesperación._

_Al separarnos la abrace fuertemente a mi y con una patada cerré la puerta. No dejaría que se la llevaran… primero muerto._

_Nos deposite suavemente en la cama y escondí su cara en mi pecho._

_-Te extrañe…- susurro contra mi camiseta. Bese su cabello y la apreté aun mas a mi._

_-lo se pequeña… yo también. Odio estar lejos de ti-_

_-tengo un poco de hambre… ¿crees que deba llamar a mama para que cocine algo para todos?- pregunto tiernamente mientras alzaba el rostro y me miraba con ojos brillantes. Pensar que quieren arrebatarme el placer de ver sus emociones día a día solo por la teoría de Jasper, que ni sabemos si es cierta. _

_-Como tu quieras hermosa… siempre y cuando sea en casa. No quiero perderte de vista- soltó una risita y beso juguetonamente mi nariz._

_-No soy una niña., no tienes que cuidarme siempre- me dijo fingiendo estar molesta pero su sonrisa la delataba._

_-No, no eres una niña, eres una hermosa mujer. Y no importa la edad, siempre voy a cuidar de ti, eres o mas importante en mi vida Bella- me miro con una sonrisa y se acurruco en mi pecho antes de suspirar contenta._

_Acariciaba su cabello con cariño, tratando de no pensar en que fuera de esta habitación se desataría una batalla campall por la custodia de mi niña. Suspire temblorosamente, no podía negar el terror que me invadía… cerré los ojos, orando al cielo que esto fuera nada mas que una horrible pesadilla…_

Aun ahora, no me entraba en la cabeza como pude dejarlos llevarsela. Su rostro cubierto por una mascara de panico dejo frio a mi corazon. Verla totalmente indefensa... Suplicando por mi ayuda, y yo sin poder hacer nada. Entre Emmett y Carlise me tenian sujeto para no correr y golpear a mi padre por arrancarla de mi lado. De eso ya van 27 dias... 27 horrendolos y tormentosos dias... En todo este tiempo solo pude verla un dia, claro que no fue suficiente, nunca lo es.

Segun mis verdugos era completamente sano vernos una vez cada determinado tiempo. Esscogieron la dolora onda de tiempo a 15 dias por visita. Nada favorecedor para mi, era tan poco tiempo 24 horas, habia mucho que contar y a la vez decir nada; lo unico que me calma es su precencia, abrazarla y besarla era lo unico que me consolaba en esos momentos. Teniamos libertad para salir y hacer lo que nos placiera, pero siendo el ser egoista que era no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con el mundo si solo tenia un dia con ella, la queria para mi, mia como deberia ser cuestele a quien le cueste.

Aun recordaba vagamente nuestra ultima visita. Fue tortura pura para ambos. Era tan injusto yo amandola tan puramente como lo hacia y no dejandome hacerlo, era el peor castigo que jamaz habia tenido. Mi odio hacia Jasper era tal que consideraba seriamente el matarlo, me importaba una mierda que fuera el futuro de Alice, logro derrumbar mi felicidad con un simple diagnostico, uno que no sabia si funcionaria. Dado que solo somos unos conejitos de india para su experimento no penso detenidamente el daño que causaria con todo este desastre.._._

_Las suaves gotas que caian fuera era un dulce arruyo a mi mente. No tenia conciencia ni deseaba saber nada del mundo exterior. Tenia vagas imagenes de mis padres pidiendo amablemente que no conduciera en mi estado, que ellos haria el favor de llevarme a mi destino. Suspire con anhelo, ese destino que sueño es lo unico que me mantiene en pie, el deseo de verla de nuevo y tal vez no dejar que se vaya jamas. Era una vaga ilusión, ya que estaba seguro que aquellos no me lo permitiria, tenia aliadas... No podia quejarme, habia escuchado como las feminas de mi familia discutían con sus respectivas parejas alegando que esta conducta chaperona era de lo mas arcaico. Fuera de sus intentos por restablecer la paz en mi, la barricada seguia impuesta y yo como buen pecador cumplia mi penitencia sin chistar, mas no estaba obligado a aceptar esa realidad en mis momentos de soledad. Tenia derecho a sufrir en silencio como cualquier marginado a punto de ser quemado por hereje..._

_-Edward...- la voz de mi madre hizo eco en mi cabeza. Rápidamente sali de la realidad y la mire fijamente- Cariño hemos llegado- mis ojos se fijaron en la enorme casa frente a mi, mi corazon comenzo a martillar de manera frenética, sentia mis piernas debiles casi al punto de convertirse en gelatina. Con una profunda respiracion tome aire y sali del auto para hacer de frente a mi destino. Mis manos picaban, ansiaba tocar su suave piel y sentir su cuerpo fundirse con el mio. La habia hechado de menos en estos dias, el cuerpo comenzaba a funcionarme despues de 14 días de puro suplicio._

_Toque suavemente la puerta a la espera de que mi ángel la abriera... Mas no fue asi._

_-¡Edward cariño!- Esme envolvio mi cuerpo en un dulce abrazo que me hizo suspirar. No podia negar que extrañaba esta clase de contacto, la partida de mi niña me habia dejado en un abismo que hacia que repudiara cualquier toque humano. Me separe ligeramente dandole un atisbo de sonrisa, me correspondio con una igual o mas triste... Odiaba que sintieran pena por mi, me sentia como circo frente a ellos. Mi mirada busco freneticamente a la razon de mi delirio, cada segundo que pasaba iba en aumento mi desesperacion. La mano de Esme me hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe._

_-No esta aqui... No ha querido bajar aun- su voz sonaba tranquila pero el deje de preocupacion en ella era palpable._

_-Ha estado asi desde que llego, Carlise la esta tratando por anemia. No ha querido comer ni hacer nada. Creo que todos sabemos cual es su mal pero no quieren escuchar palabras- La voz de Alice resono en toda la estancia al igual que sus fuertes pasos cada que desendia de la escalera-acabo de venir de su cuarto, pidio expresamente que nadie la molestara, no se siente bien- Alice reparo en mi presencia y me regalo una gran sonrisa. No vi llegar su afixiante abrazo pero lo recibi con una sonrisa. _

_-Eres muy malo- grito en mi oido mientras me daba un manotazo en el pecho, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos casi llorosos- No has venido a visitarme- la culpa me pego de llene y solo pude ser capaz de besar su cabello._

_-Lo lamento pequeña- mi voz se escucho tan ronca y vacia que hasta yo me sorprendi de como salia- he estado un tanto... Indispuesto- me hizo una mueca pero no solto ningun comentario- Esta arriba?- pregunte estupidamente preso de la emoción._

_-Si... No ha querido bajar a desayunar. Ya son las 10 y no ha probado bocado desde ayer en la tarde. Anda muy mal, temo que se enferme gravemente- Esme se veian tan culpable, sabia que estaba en contra de esto pero Carlise como medico le aseguro que era lo mejor, sin embargo sigue sin estar convencida de las palabras de su esposo. _

_-Tal vez si se entere que Edward llego...- menciono Alice de forma especulativa. Su sonrisa era picara y con un deje de alegria. Sin pensarlo mucho corrio escaleras arriba y grito a todo pulmon haciendonos sobresaltar._

_-¡BELLA! Baja a desayunar!-_

_-¡NO QUIERO!- su hermosa voz era opacada por un tono de tristeza. Mi pulso salio disparado al reconocer esas campanillas que tenia por cuerdas vocales._

_-¡BAJA! Tenemos una sorpresa aqui!, adivina quien vino?- no habia terminado de decir la oracion cuando una puerta azotandose simbro todo el lugar. Pequeños pasos apresurados se escucharon y de un momento a otro la figura de mi niña aparecio bajando velozmente hasta llegar a donde me encontraba._

_-!Edward!- su grito me hizo salir del asombro de volver a ver y rapidamente la tome en brazos para apretarla contra mi pecho. Sus sollozos era desgarradores, senti su cuerpo tiritar y respirar con dificultad. Enterre mi rostro en su cuello tratando de calmarme, tenia tantos deseos de llorar, despues de esos horribles dias de aislamiento porfin podia estar con ella. No habia reparado en la posicion en la que estabamos hasta que el calor de sus piernas se situo en mi cadera, le di poco importancia eso, ella era mi prioridad ahora. La aleje un poco de mi y tome su rostro con mis manos._

_Claramente no era la misma Bella que conocia._

_Tenia una pronunciadas ojeras, su rostro tenia el cansancio escrito por todos lados, sus labios se veian tan secos y sus ojos ademas de estar de un rojo alarmante perdieron el brillo tan caracteristico de mi pequeña. Me miraba con miedo, el mismo miedo que tenia yo, temia que no fuera mas que una de mis malvadas ilusiones, esas que me hacen pensar que ella esta conmigo cuando la verdad es otra. _

_Acaricie su mejilla con un gesto delicado, provando la suavidad de su piel. A pesar de estar en un estado igual de deplorable que yo, seguia siendo la criatura mas hermosa en mi mundo, tan perfecta para mi, tan ella, tan Bella. Sin titubeos acerque mis labios a los suyos y la bese delicadamente... Sintiendo el dulce sabor del reencuentro, sus labios me correspondieron de forma timida y sus manos dieron leves caricias a mis mejillas, creo yo para comprovar que estaba realmente con ella. He de confesar que hacia lo mismo, sobaba su espalda tratando de sentir su calor, procurando que no se alejara ni un centimetro de mi. Suavemente retire mis labios de los suyos y deje caer mi frente rendido al suyo, habia extrañado tanto esto._

_-Hola- susurre con voz contenida mirandola detenidamente. Su hermoso chocolate liquido brillo intensamente al oir mis palabras._

_-Hola- me respondio en el mismo tono. Una sonrisa sincera salio de mis labios y bese suavemente su frente dejando sentir el alivio de mi alma al tenerla cerca. Sin importarme el publico que teniamos, la lleve aun en la misma posicion en la que estabamos y nos sente en el sofa mas cercano, quedando ella a horcadas de mi. Bese su mejilla y ella descanso su cara en mi cuello._

_-Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos- la voz de Carlise me hizo tensarme y Bella se aferro mas a mi- pasemos al comedor a desayunar, se que Esme preparo unas deliciosas crepas- vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como la mano de este se poso suavemente en el hombro de Bella. Su reaccion fue proferir un grito desgarrados y tomar fuertemente mi cuello con sus pequeñas manos, hize lo mismo por mi parte y sostuve su cintura mirando fieramente a mi tio y gruñiendole audiblemente._

_-Carlise por favor- Esme corrio rapidamente y tomo el brazo de su marido alejandolo de mi mirada asesina- No tiene nada de malo el desayunar en la sala, ademas creo que necesitaran un momento privado- me dio una mirada dulce antes de acercarse cautelosamente y besar la mejilla de ambos._

_-Pasemos al comedor, me muero de hambre- Emmett apareció en la sala mirando hacia nuestra direccion con una sonrisa calida- dejemos a la parejita tener sus 7 minutos en el cielo, ¡pero sin propasarse Mansen!- rodee los ojos ante su tontería. Todos salieron mirandonos con gesto de culpa, sabian que esta reaccion se debía a la brillante idea de Jasper, quien por cierto no habia aparecido y esperaba que no lo hiciera. Mi madre se acerco a nosotros y acaricio el cabello de Bella llamando su atención._

_-¿De que las quieres cariño?- su mirada se poso en mi y luego a los ojos tiernos de mi madre._

_-Ehhh, philadelphia con... Con fresa y manzana- su voz era pequeña y algo seca, imagine que tenia la garganta adolorida... ¿Habrá gritado mucho?._

_-Buena eleccion cariño, de nutella Edward?- le di una sonrisa de respuesta. Asintio levemente y se marcho no antes de acariciar mi mejilla en un justo propio de ella._

_Una vez que tuvimos la privacidad deseada, acomode mejor el cuerpo de Bella de tal manera que siguiera sentada en mi regazo pero con su rostro frente al mio. La mire sonriente y le robe un dulce beso dejandola un tanto sorprendida, solto una adorable risita que hizo que la sangre fluyera de manera calida a mi corazon. _

_-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunte viendo el brillo en sus ojos. No tenia idea a que se debia pero me gustaba creer que era por estar de nuevo conmigo._

_-Un poco- bajo un poco la mirada y suspiro de manera fuerte y trabajosa- ¿Te quedaras?- su labios comenzaron a temblar. Me acerque a ella y bese su frente tratando de calmarla. _

_-Estare contigo todo el tiempo que quieras- _

_-Mama dice que solo sera hoy- su voz era cada vez mas irregular, pequeños hipos salian de ella y me miraba de manera suplicante- No... No te vayas, si te vas, llevame contigo no quiero estar sin ti- quite una a una sus lagrimas tratando de borrar la tristeza de su bello rostro._

_-No quiero perderte, por mi te raptaría y te llevaria lejos pero no se que tan bueno seria eso. No estoy mejor que tu en esta desicion, pero haremos lo que podamos, eres mi todo Bella... Nunca lo olvides hermosa- me dio una mirada acuosa antes de asntir y fundir sus labios con los mios._

_Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde sentados en la sala o el jardin besandonos ansiosamente como si fuera la ultima vez. Su pequeña lengua jugaba con la mia haciendome rodar los ojos y gemir ante el asombroso poder que tenia sobre mi. Suaves y pequeñas charlas surgían cada vez que nos deteniamos para recoger un poco de aire, pero siempre nos llevaban a la misma accion, terminábamos besandonos como si no hubiera un mañana. A la hora del almuerzo y cena pedimos expresamente pasarlo solos en la habitacion de Bella. La primera nos fue concedida mas Esme nos suplico que pasáramos un rato en familia, ninguno de los 2 pudimos decir que no a su acuosa mirada. La cena fue agradable, suaves platicas salian a colision mientras Bella comía ansiosamente de su plato sentada en mis piernas. En ocasiones me daba un poco de su plato y le robaba besos en señal de agradecimiento. No hubo manera en que nos separaran en todo lo que duro la tarde... No fue hasta que dieron las 11 que la magia acabo para ambos._

_-Bella... Ya es hora- ella nego con la cabeza y se escondio detras de mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me puse en modo defensivo, debian entender que ella queria estar conmigo, no debian alejarla de mi lado. _

_-Edward se razonable, sabes que lo hacemos por su- acalle la voz de Carlise dejando saber mi opinion acerca de esto._

_-Y una mierda!- grite preso de la colera- esto es uno de los odiosos experimentos de Jasper por querer ser medico!, ¿no entienden que todos sufren con esta desicion?, es una crueldad para Bella como para mi- empezaba a respirar agitadamente. No quería pensar en lo que harían para que nos separaran. _

_Carlise suspiro y miro de manera condescendiente a Emmett._

_-No Papa, no pienso ser participe en esto. Creí que seria algo sano pero al ver el estado de Bella no pienso ayudarte, creo que ha llorado lo suficiente- mire a Emmett en señal de agradecimiento._

_Mi padre suspiro y de un movimiento fluido tomo a Bella del brazo y la paso a los de Carlise._

_-NOOOOO! EDWARD!- comenzó a llorar y a removerse en los brazos de Carlise._

_Trate de correr a su encuentro y ayudar pero mi padre me sostuvo con fuerza, sujetando mis hombros y casi levantándome del suelo. _

_-¡Suéltame!, ¡NOOOO!, ¡quiero estar con ella!- vociferaba mientras miraba con horror como llevaban a rastras a Bella hacia la parte superior de las escalera. Ya en el pórtico trate desesperadamente de soltarme pero todo era inútil, la ansiedad hacia que mis piernas perdieran movilidad y mi pecho luchara por un poco de aire. _

_Sentí un fuerte jalon por mi cadera y luego mi cuerpo colisionar contra los asientos del auto, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta del auto hizo eco dentro del vehiculo. _

_Escuche como con cautela mis padres entraban al piloto y al copiloto respectivamente, jadeaba por un poco de aire y de mis ojos gruesas lagrimas empezaban a caer hasta llegar a mis manos._

_-Cariño…- corte a mi madre con un fuerte sollozo, mire a ambos con rabia y les dije lo mas frío que pude._

_-Solo llévenme a casa, no quiero que nadie cerca de ahí-_

_-Ed…-_

_-¡HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO A NADIE!- ambos quedaron callados ante mi ataque de histeria. Decidí guardarme los sollozos mas fuertes para la soledad de mi hogar, mire detenidamente como las lluvia caía con fuerza contra el techo del auto, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan desolado, sabia que estos serían los peores meses de mi vida, y no sabia que razón tenían mis palabras…_

No supe en que momento o como había llegado hasta la cocina, mire a ambos lados como tratando de descubrir que había hecho o porque mi cuerpo me llevó hasta ahí. Frente a mi estaba una botella de tequila semiabierto y un chupito en mi mano izquierda. Lo mire detenidamente por un segundo antes de caminar como zombie hasta el y empezar a abrir la botella. Una imagen de Bella decepcionada por mis actos apareció ante mi haciendo que tirara el chupito y este se esparciera en muchos pedazos por toda la mesa.

-MALDITA SEA- grite tomando mi cabeza con mis manos tratando de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza- NO ME HAGAS ESTO, POR FAVOR NO- trate de respirar pausadamente, controlando cada latido de mi débil corazón. Al pasar unos minutos recobre parte de la compostura y decidí dejarlo hasta ahí.

-Es todo por hoy- mire fijamente al liquido amarillento delante mío- ella no se merece esto, se que me odiaría si fuera así- suspire con tristeza y con los pies algo desordenados subí lentamente hacia mi habitación.

Era suficiente con retorcerme en mi miseria, debía hacer algo productivo y empezar a trabajar en los 2 escritos que debo entregar la próxima semana, seria extremadamente difícil hacerlo, pero no me queda de otra. Opte por un baño para quitarme el olor a alcohólico que me perseguía como una sombra. Tome un pantalón azul oscuro y unos boxers negros, sabia que apenas eran las 7:30 pero me sentía de lo mas cansado.

El baño fue de lo mas relajante, se sentía extremadamente bien sacar aquello que me estaba matando, aunque el dolor de perder a Bella me consume. Sabia que me comportaba algo infantil y podría decir que casi dramático pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que mi corazón fue robado, es casi igual o peor de cuando la intentaron secuestrar. Era uno de los peores sentimientos jamás existidos. Después de estar una hora en el baño decidí que era hora de salir, necesitaba vestirme y poder perderme en la inconsciencia del sueño. Me vestí con premura y salí con paso lento hacia mi cama.

Recogí las botellas de licor tiradas en el suelo, de verdad era una vergüenza. Mas no me arrepiento, era la mejor manera de escapar un rato de la realidad. Una vez que mi alcoba quedo decente me senté en el borde de mi cama y coloque los codos en mis rodillas, me tape la cara con ambas manos sintiéndome lo peor.

-Bella…- su nombre sonó como una plegaria. Entendía que debíamos velar por ella, hacer lo necesario para que recuerde y poder cuidarla pero esto… no creo que ayudara en nada. Debía resignarme y acatar las ordenes de los doctores pero… mi corazón tenia otros planes, unos planes donde involucraban a Bella a mi lado, junto a mi.

-Regresa a mi pequeña, te hecho tanto de menos…- suspire con resignación decidido a dormir un poco cuando una visión llego a mi tan fuerte que me dejo sin aire por un momento.

Ella

Ella estaba ahí, parada enfrente mío.

Mi mente ya me jugaba terriblemente, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y el maravilloso olor que solo ella poseía. Atrape tanto de ese aroma como pude, mis alucinaciones nunca han sido tan realistas. Mire mas detenidamente su rostro y fruncí el ceño, tenía lagrimas en los ojos y me miraba con miedo. Deje de divagar en su rostro ya que el sonido de un sollozo me hizo caer en la cuenta de que ella realmente estaba ahí… ¿pero como?

-¿Bella?- susurre poniéndome de pie y mirando sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-Yo… yo…. Yo quería- retorció sus manos nerviosa y mordió su labio mirándome tras sus pestañas.

-¿De verdad estas aquí?- pregunte aun sin creérmelo. Ella asintió lentamente temiendo mi reacción. Una sonrisa se plasmo en mis labios y abrí mis brazos para ella. Camino los pocos pasos que nos separaban y se aferro a mi en un dulce y tierno abrazo. Sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus brazos rodear mi cintura. Hice lo propio con los míos y la mecí suavemente. Mi nariz inhalo codiciosamente su cabello, no podía creer que realmente estaba conmigo. Estuvimos así unos 15 minutos antes de que cayera en una poderosa verdad. Me separe ligeramente y la mire a los ojos en busca de la verdad.

-¿Cómo llegaste?- me miro apenada y un dulce rubor se esparció por sus mejillas. Susurro algo que no pude comprender-¿Perdona amor no entendí lo que dijiste?- suspiro una vez mas y se armo de valor para mirarme a los ojos pareciendo un tomatito.

-Me escape- mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas al escucharla decir aquello. ¿de verdad lo hizo?

-¿Qué hiciste pequeña?- me miro con sus enormes y preciosos ojos chocolate y cualquier atisbo de enojo se esfumo al ver su mirada. Era imposible que ella me dominara de esta manera, no tenía idea del poder que ejerce sobre mi.

-Emmett me ayudo… bueno mas bien me atrapo- la mire arqueando una ceja y escondió rápidamente su rostro en mi pecho- Todos estaban viendo algo sobre una nueva información que Jasper llevo a casa, nadie estaba atento a mi y… y yo quería verte, Mama dijo que te vería en pocos días, pero yo ya no quería esperar mas. He sido una niña buena, no sabia porque no me dejaban venir conmigo. Abrí la ventana y baje por ella, había un árbol cerca…- la calle al darme cuenta de algo.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?- brame furioso.

-sabia que te enojarías… por eso no quería decirte- susurro mirándome de manera inocente.

-BELLA CULLEN- se encogió al escucharme hablarle con su nombre completo- ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?, pudiste hacerte daño. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue hacer aquello? Dios… tu quieres matarme…- dije mas calmado pero aun viéndola con reproche- de acuerdo… después de que atentaste contra tu vida, ¿qué paso?-

-bueno cuando baje… supe que no sabia como ir a casa. Recordé que Alice una vez me dijo que los números de emergencia siempre estaba en el refrigerador de la cocina. Pensé que tal vez el tuyo este ahí y junto al nombre de tu casa. Entre por la puerta de atrás y ahí estaba la libreta que dijo Alice, busque tu nombre y copie todo lo que había ahí escrito. Estaba por irme y luego Emmett me atrapo. Creí que me acusaría con papa o algo así pero solo me pregunto si iba contigo y le dije que si. Salimos por la puerta de la cocina y llamo a un taxi, le dijo que me cuidara y que me llevara a tu casa, el le pago y el señor del taxi me trajo aquí. Trate de abrir pero estaba cerrado, y grite para ver si estabas en casa. No abrías y me estaba asustando, entonces me acorde de la puerta de atrás y esa estaba abierta. Entre y subí y… aquí estoy- termino mirándome un poco avergonzada.

-Nos acabas de meter en un gran lío pequeña bribona- bese su frente y le di un gran abrazo. Sabia que era riesgoso pero no podía mentir y decir que estaba molesto, esto era lo que quería. Deseaba estar en sus brazos tanto como ella quería estar conmigo.

-Te extrañe- una sonrisa de bobo se poso en mis labios al oírla decir aquello.

-No sabes todo lo que te he extrañado yo pequeña. Nunca… y escucha bien, nunca vuelvas a escaparte de casa, pudo pasarte demasiadas cosas que- sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar esas imágenes de mi mente- solo promete que no volverás a hacerlo.

-No lo are… lo prometo- su cara me decía que no le agrado el cambio de conversación, tenia toda la fachada de una niña regañada. Bese su nariz tratando de que olvidara todo ese discurso y prefiriera hacer cosas mas… productivas.

-Bien, ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no nos acostamos a dormir?, ha sido un día agotador-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- sus inocentes ojos me veían expectantes, amaba ver ese brillo, pensar que dicho brillo no estaba en nuestra visita anterior…

-No iba a dejarte dormir en ningún otro lugar- sonrío feliz y se saco la cazadora negra que tenia puesta… y que en la cual no había reparado hasta ahora. Traía un lindo pantalón holgado rosa, se les ajustaban a las caderas haciéndola ver femenina y… sexy. Una linda blusa de tirantes color blanco apareció ante mi moldeando la figura de esa diosa, la prenda dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros y tuve que cerrar la boca al ver el nacimiento de ese suave y coqueto escote. Respire hondo antes de acércame a ella y cargarla al estilo novia, su gritito de sorpresa hizo que mi corazón se calentase y me diera ganas de besarla sin tregua. Ella era feliz junto a mi… ¿por qué rayos se empeñaban en decir que era mejor estar separados?

La deposite suavemente en la cama y bese su frente antes de acomodarme en mi lado. No pasaron ni 5 segundos y Bella ya estaba acurrucándose en mi pecho y buscando un posición cómoda para dormir. Pase uno de mis brazos por sus cintura y la atraje mas a mi.

Mis labios buscaron curiosos los suyos y los roce tiernamente, necesitaba todo de ella ahora, fueron demasiados días, no podré soportarlo jamás.

-Te amo Bella- correspondió mi beso de la mejor manera y sentí sus manos tomar mi cara, acercándome mas a ella. Sentía como poco a poco mi autocontrol se iba deteriorando, mi cuerpo ya no obedecía a mi mente y este hacia lo que le daba la gana. Estaba sucumbiendo a los deseos de esta ninfa y no tenia la fuerza para parar. Mi cuerpo suavemente se coloco encima de ella mientras nuestras piernas se enredaban y sus manos ahora viajaban por mi cuello. Reprimí un suspiro de placer, esas caricias no me dejarían bien parado pero tampoco era tan cínico como para detenerme, realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello como nunca.

Separo sus labios de los míos para poder respirar y me miro con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de curiosidad- También te amo… te quiero mucho- sus mejillas tomaron un bello color rosa y yo me deleite viendo tan hermoso espectáculo. Mis hormonas pudieron conmigo y volví a besarla pero ahora de manera desesperada y hambrienta. Bella siguió la danza de nuestros labios de forma tan pasional como yo. Sus manos comenzaron explorar mis hombros haciendome temblar de anticipación. Las mías recorrieron ansiosamente su delicada figura hasta el borde de su blusa, recorrí con mucho cuidado la suave piel de su vientre deleitándome con su calidez. Un suspiro salio de los labios de mi diosa haciendo que rompiéramos el beso y jadeáramos por un poco de aire, mas no estaba listo para dejar el cielo que era su boca, decidí que por el bien de sus pulmones intentaría expandir mis horizontes. Mis labios saborearon el dulce sabor de su cuello, poco a poco fui dejando un camino de besos que me llevo a su clavícula, sin poder evitarlo mordí una pequeña parte de piel en esa área. Mas nunca estuve preparado para tal reacción. Su espalda se arqueo deliciosamente hacia mi, sus manos tomaron fuertemente mis hombros aumentando mi deseo de ella, de sus labios salio un perfecto y sensual gemido que hizo que la parte baja de mis instintos reaccionara del tal manera que incluso a mi me sorprendió. Fue ese pequeño gemido que me hizo volver a la realidad de manera estrepitosa.

Aleje mi rostro de la suavidad de su piel y la mire a los ojos antes de hablar- Bella, creo… creo que debemos irnos a dormir- abrió sus ojos lentamente y me dio una mirada incrédula.

-No… yo quiero…- su rostro estallo en llamas al decir esas palabras, mas no termino esa frase.

-¿Quieres seguir?- asintió firmemente y yo suspire frustrado. Estaba seguro que acaba de desatar a la bestia y sería difícil calmarla… y no hablaba de la frustración de Bella únicamente.

-Amor… no… no podemos. Aun eres muy joven y no quiero hacer esto solo porque tuvimos un arranque al no vernos en mucho tiempo-

-Tu… ¿no quieres?- bufe molesto a su suposición y negué de forma tranquila tratando de calmarme.

-No seas absurda, claro que lo deseo. Y puedo asegurar que incluso mas que tu. Pero por eso mismo no puedo Bella, no estas lista- estaba a punto de reclamar cuando la corte dejándole ver otros de mis puntos- ¿tienes si quiera idea de que pasara si llegamos al final?- me miro por unos momentos antes de asentir.

-Mama me explico que de alguna manera somos como piezas, un… un complemento. Como 2 piezas que se unen. Que es lo mas bonito que se puede hacer con la persona que amas y quieres siempre. Es muy poderosa esa unión, pero también muy dolorosa. Pero si esa persona me ama, tratara de que no duela tanto, solo que debes hacerlo cuando estés lista- la mire con una sonrisa antes de besar su frente y negar con la cabeza.

-En parte es cierto. Pero… es mucho mas complicado. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre desnudo?, ¿Sabes con que parte del cuerpo se unen las personas?, ¿tienes idea de donde tienen que ir unidos?- en todas y cada una de ellas negó con la cabeza. Sonreí triunfante cuando vi una salida limpia- No estas lista, como te dije antes no quiero que sea por nuestras hormonas. No seas impaciente, tenemos mucho tiempo antes de dar ese paso cariño-

-Pero yo quiero que tu me enseñes, quiero tener esto contigo-

-Se tanto como tu en esta materia pequeña, nunca antes había hecho el amor con nadie, y debo confesar que eres la primera en la que pienso de esa manera. Nunca había deseado tanto- me calle al ver que hablaba de mas. Mi rostro se sintió rojo por un momento y respire con paciencia. No podía ser tan débil frente a ella.

Su pequeña mano acaricio mi mejilla y me vio con ojos suplicantes- Quiero… por favor, de verdad deseo mucho estar… estar contigo-

-Bella no sabes lo que dices-

-¡Si se!- grito haciendo que me sobresaltara- he visto mucho con mi familia y la gente que he visto en estos días, con lo que he visto en películas y todos esos libros que he leído. Se cuando una mujer esta lisa para… para entregarse a su amor. Yo quiero eso contigo, de verdad lo quiero- la firmeza en su voz hizo que quedara parcialmente atónito.

¿Qué carajos había hecho Jasper?, acaba de crear un monstruo…

-Amor… porque no lo discutimos luego. No es el momento, ambos estamos un poco… afectados por la separación. Te prometo que hablaremos de esto después- me miro con el ceño fruncido y ojos decididos.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión- y esas eran las hormonas adolescentes de Bella hablando por ella. Suspire con molestia… lo que me faltaba, como si no tuviéramos ya tantos problemas.

-Edward…- mire sus ojos y me sentí embrujado- por favor… te necesito- no supe que decir. Ni como actuar, de repente tuve un deje de deja-vu por lo que pasaba en estos momentos.

-¿Quién eres tu y que le hiciste a mi dulce y tierna novia?- ella no respondió solo me vio con ojos acuosos y coloco ambas manos en mis mejillas. Hasta ahora reparaba en nuestra posición, en toda la discusión había quedado arriba de ella.

Acerco su rostro al mío lentamente como temiendo algo por parte mía. Su cara era un adorable tomatito brillante, esto si era un gesto que mi Bella haría.

-Te necesito…- sucumbí a sus encantos cuando nuestros labios se tocaron. La bese con ansiedad y sentí que ella trataba de hacer lo mismo. Mis manos recorrieron los muslos aun tapados por el pantalón, era un prenda de lo mas estorbosa pero en parte me alegraba que estuviera ahí, no abría sido capaz de controlarme lo suficiente si aquello no estaba ahí. Sus manos jalaban y cepillaban mi cabello una y otra vez logrando que sacara varios suspiros de satisfacción, tenía una magia especial al hacer eso. Deje el mangar de su boca y recorrí el mismo camino que había hecho con anterioridad, pase de su cuello a su clavícula y de ella al nacimiento de sus pechos.

De manera inconsciente Bella tomo mis hombros con fuerza y empezó a restregarse con mi ya despierta erección. Un gruñido resonó de lo mas hondo de mi pecho y choco con la piel de mi diosa. Su cuerpo tembló y volvió a restregarme en mi.

-Bella…- gemía perdiéndome en el dulce sabor de su piel. La parte superior de su pecho era tan suave y delicada… ¿Sería así en toda esa área?.

Con manos temblorosas acerque con delicadeza mi mano derecha a uno de sus tirantes, dispuesto a bajarlo para revelar aquel tesoro que solo me era permitido ver, nadie mas tenía derecho, Bella era mía… así como yo era de ella.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY MANSEN!- mi mano quedo en el aire y mis ojos buscaron rápidamente los de Bella. Ambos teníamos caras de espanto y mas por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. No tenía ni idea de que hacer en un momento así, lo único que pasaba en mi mente es que fui lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar la puerta trasera abierta, no solo Bella podía entrar… si no el resto de mi familia.

El golpe sordo de la puerta nos hizo pegar un brinco que ocasiono que mi cara saludara al suelo, ese golpe definitivamente me había bajado los humos.

-¿Edward estas bien?- Bella rápidamente bajo a ayudarme. Le di una sonrisa tratando de no demostrar mi dolor. Ese golpe me dejaría un par de cardenales.

-¡EDWARD!, ¡ABRE AHORA MISMO ESTA PUERTA!- Bella tembló a mi lado y aun arrodillada se coloco detrás de mi, tome una postura defensiva y me prepare para lo peor, Alice se escuchaba de lo mas molesta…

-Esta abierto- pasaron unos minutos antes de que la figura de Carlise y Esme aparecieran. Seguidos de ellos iban mis padres y de ultimo Jasper con Alice.

Esme escaneo rápidamente la habitación y una vez que localizo a Bella suspiro tranquila. Se llevo una mano al pecho y dejo salir todo ese aire contenido. Se acerco con paso lento hasta quedar a nuestra altura.

-Bella cariño, nunca mas hagas esto de nuevo. ¿Tienes una idea de lo asustados que estábamos?, creímos que algo te había pasado, temíamos que esos hombre te hubieran raptado otra vez. No lo hagas nunca mas- Bella miro avergonzada a sus manos y las retorció en un gesto nervioso. Pase mi brazo por su cintura y la acerque de tal manera que quedara enfrente mío, la ultima vez el estar detrás de mi no salió como esperaba.

Carlise se acerco a nosotros y Bella inmediatamente se tenso, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y escondió la cara en mi pecho.

-Bella, no quiero tener que castigarte. Entiendo porque lo hiciste pero por favor no te escapes otra vez. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien aproveche ese momento y te lleve. Solo no lo hagas- ella no emitió sonido, solo sentía su respiración agitada. Debíamos acabar con esto o tendría un ataque de pánico.

-Hablemos en otro momento, creo que Bella no se siente bien- todos me miraron y me dejaron en claro que no tenían intención de detener esto.

-Edward debemos llevarla a casa- Jasper hablo por primera vez mirando a Bella.

-Ella esta en casa- replique mirándolo ceñudo.

-¡Ya basta!- mi madre avanzo hasta donde estábamos y miro ceñuda a Carlise- Estamos empeorando las cosas. Quiero que ella este a salvo y segura, pero no a costa de la felicidad de mi hijo. Hemos visto la reacción de ambos al estar separados tanto tiempo, ¿Qué mas quieren probar?, a este paso ambos terminaran odiándonos y no quiero perder a ninguno de los 2 por sus especulaciones- Carlise miro a Esme que estaba en la misma postura que mi madre. Este suspiro y miro a Jasper.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que esto funcione sin tener que separarlos tan drásticamente?- Jasper quedo pensativo por un momento antes de asentir.

-Si puede… pero las cosas serían mas complicadas- fijo su mirada en mi y yo asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- las sesiones que tengamos seguirán siendo de Bella y yo, no podemos perder mas tiempo y necesito que ella coopere. Bella seguirá viendo con Carlise… pero las visitas puedes ser mas constantes y de vez en cuando puede pasar las noches con Edward. No quiero que lo veas como un castigo Ed, ella necesita ser una adolescente, y una adolescente no duerme ni vive con su novio hasta cumplir los 18. Entiende mi postura es por su buen desarrollo, solo que creo que nos extralimitamos con el tiempo. Bien… ¿están de acuerdo con esto?- mi mirada se topo con Bella y ella me miraba asustada.

Acaricie su mejilla y le di una sonrisa conciliadora- No es tan malo, podré visitarte cuando yo quiera y podrás dormir conmigo algunas noches. No es lo mismo pequeña lo se pero creo que Jasper tiene razón, debes vivir como una persona de tu edad- sus ojos escanearon mi rostro y después soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿Seguiremos juntos?-

-Claro que si, eres mi novia. Ten por seguro que solo estaremos separados lo estrictamente necesario, ¿ok?- me miro con una sonrisa y asintió. Baje mi rostro y bese sus labios tiernamente. Creo que podría sobrevivir con estas nuevas reglas.

-¡Eres un malo Cullen!- chillo Alice haciendo que mi burbuja especial con Bella explotara. La mire y tenia una mirada molesta- como se te ocurre no llamarnos cuando sabias que Bella estaba aquí. De verdad que quieres matarnos. Entiendo que estuvieras molesto por haberles hecho esto pero no tenías que ser tan cruel…-

-Alice tranquila, no les llame porque me tomo por sorpresa que ella estuviera aquí conmigo, y pues… no hubo chance de hablar ya que antes de hacer cualquier cosa ya estábamos acostados en la cama, Bella estaba cansada- "mentiroso" decía mi conciencia. Si lo era, pero no iba a decirle a mi familia lo que estábamos "hablando" antes de que llegaran.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy- mi padre acaricio los brazos de mi madre tratando de aliviar algo de tensión- ya que estos 2 se tomaron tantas molestias en estar juntos démosles un respiro. Creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa- todos asintieron y salieron uno por uno dejándonos solos.

Bella se levanto rápidamente y corrió a cerrar la puerta. Su acción me dio un poco de risa pero la entendía, no mas interrupciones.

-Espero que recuerden cerrar la puerta con seguro al salir- Bella me miro curiosa pero se encogió de hombro y regreso a al comodidad de la cama. Me reí ligeramente y la acompañe en la mullida superficie. Se acurruco en mi pecho y beso mi cuello.

-Es hora de dormir pequeña, podemos seguir hablando pero se que debes estar cansada. Muchas emociones por un día-

-No quiero regresar con papa. No quiero estar lejos de ti- susurro.

-lo se amor, pero no será tan malo, prometo estar contigo todas las tardes y pediremos los fines de semana para dormir juntos. Se que lo odias al igual que yo, pero debemos actuar como gente madura y no como niños, probarles que nuestra relación es tan sana y normal como las demás. En especial a Jasper- asintió con delicadeza y después de unos minutos sentí su respiración mas calmada.

Había sido un día extenuante. Ahora no solo debía responder por los actos de mi familia hacia mi relación, sino que tenia que batallar con las peligrosas hormonas y la urgencia de Bella por ser… mi mujer. Sin duda un muy difícil reto para un novio mas que dispuesto a cumplirle cada uno de sus deseos. Suspire resignado, serían unos largos y tortuosos meses, solo esperaba poder sobrevivir a mi mas grande tentación…

Bella Cullen

* * *

**me mereco algo? meresco RR?, prometo no tardarme tanto. de verdad, estare mas al pendiente... por ustedes hare una agenda! no dejare que pase tanto tiempo... lo juro!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ya ven! No tarde mucho. Bueno a lo mejor algunas si lo crean pero neta que con la tarea es difícil jejej. Espero que les guste y porafvor no me maten!**

**Jajajajaj pude dejarlo peor.!**

**Ahora a leer!**

* * *

**Control**

-Bella deja de hacer esa cara- la mire con una sonrisa mientras seguía con su pose de niña regañada y ese tierno puchero en los labios.

-Pero de verdad no quiero ir…- se quejo mirándome con molestia.

Una de mis manos dejo el volante y tome delicadamente una de las suyas que estaban en su regazo. Bese el dorso de esta y la mire con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Se que lo odias tanto como yo, pero hay que respetar las reglas de Carlise. Lo ultimo que deseo es separarme de ti… además, en 2 días estaremos en mi casa, y pasaremos el fin de semana juntos. Sin nadie estorbando- suspiro de forma pesada pero aun así no se veía feliz. Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y miro distraída nuestras manos unidas.

-No quiero estar lejos de ti, estuve mucho tiempo sin ti- susurro con pena. Le di un apretón a su mano, tratando de confortarla, para ella esos días eran tan malos como para mi. Ninguno de los 2 deseaba volver a pasar por ello.

-Se que es duro preciosa, pero debemos hacer un esfuerzo. Si lo vez de este modo un poco… irónico, estamos actuando como una pareja normal. Tu padre me ha dado un horario que respetar, te llevo aquí y haya, te recojo cuando me lo pide, nos quedamos juntos viendo películas en la sala de tu casa… con supervisión… nada que una chica de 16 años no haga con su primer novio-

-17- rezongo mirándome con una mueca.

Me reí ligeramente- bien, una chica normal de 17 años. No es algo común que pueda estar mucho tiempo en tu habitación con tus padres en la casa, o que te quedes a dormir en la mía. Tenemos suerte en eso- bese el tope de su cabeza y aspire ese delicioso aroma a fresas.

Sentí su calido aliento en mi pecho cuando soltó un suspiro de felicidad. Los pocos minutos que tomo el viaje los hicimos en silencio. Sabia que no le agradaba llegar a casa tan temprano, pero Carlise dijo "antes de la cena", y eso seria dentro de 15 minutos. Con un resoplido estacione el carro fuera de la casa de mis tíos. Ninguno de los 2 estaba preparado para esto. Era difícil, siempre sería duro decirle adiós a Bella.

-Bien… llegamos- solté mirándola con una sonrisa resignada.

-Ya se…- resoplo mirando con molestia a sus padres que esperaban pacientemente a que su hija entrara a la casa.

-Mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto, mas corta será nuestra separación, el tiempo estará a nuestro favor- salí del auto y me encamine para abrirle la puerta.

Me miro con una sonrisa y tomo la mano que le ofrecía. Con paso flojo, camínanos hasta el pórtico donde Esme tomo en brazos a Bella y le dio una mirada llena de cariño.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste, te extrañe demasiado cosita- le acaricio el cabello con ternura y los ojos de Bella brillaron con ilusión, no había mejor madre que Esme para ella. Cualquiera que no conociera la historia diría que es su hija biológica- he preparado carne azada con puré de patatas, te encantara- soltó a Bella y abrió los brazos mirándome con una sonrisa.

Me reí un poco avergonzado pero me deje querer por sus brazos. Después de todo, esto se evito gracias a la intervención de las féminas de esta familia… y Emmett.

-¿Estas seguro que no puedes quedarte a cenar?, se que a Bella le encantaría-

Suspire frustrado y mire a mi pequeña con anhelo- me encantaría, de verdad, pero mi padre ha insistido en que los acompañe en una cena importante. No se que tengo que ver con un montón de abogados, pero creo que mi madre intenta recuperar tiempo perdido… ya saben como se pone con lo sentimental- ambos asintieron en comprensión y Bella me miro haciendo un puchero.

-No te vayas…-susurro mirándome con ojos tristes. Sin decir otra palabra la abrace con fuerza y bese sus cabellos.

-Serán días rápidos, lo prometo- susurre contra su sedosa cabellera caoba. Sentí sus delgados brazos rodearme la cintura y tomarme con fuerza. Bese repetidas veces su cabeza, en un intento de calmarla.

Eche un rápido vistazo hacia los padres de mi novia, solo para ver una puerta abierta sin nadie esperando en ella, nos habían dado un poco de privacidad. Me separe ligeramente de ella y bese su frente.

-No será mucho tiempo, sabes que lo odio tanto como tu, pero esto es lo que tenemos Bella… debemos aceptarlo mi vida- Bella me miro con ojos grandes y calidos y me acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

-Se que actúo como una loca- empecé a negar con la cabeza y estuve a punto de protestar cuando su mano cubrió mis labios en una sutil caricia- no actúo normal… se que no soy normal por lo que me paso, pero me da… me da miedo que… que por no ser normal… tu ya no- la corte besando suavemente sus labios. Me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y desesperación que sentía en sus palabras. No me agrado para nada el modo en que se ve, ella, siendo la criatura mas hermosa e increíble del planeta no podía ser menos que perfecta para mi, o para cualquiera.

Nos separamos solo cuando el aire se hizo indispensable en nuestros pulmones, el dulce néctar de su aliento me golpeo los labios, haciendo que mi boca se sintiera seca y ella fuera mi ultimo sorbo de agua.

-No digas eso…-susurre controlando mis jadeos y recuperando mi respiración- eres preciosa para mi, para todos… y nunca dejare de quererte como lo hago- sus expresivos ojos mostraron la sorpresa ante mi comentario- se que eso estas pensando. Pero eso no es verdad, te quiero. Te quiero como no tienes una idea Bella- tenia una sonrisa avergonzada y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-No digo que no me quieras. Se que lo haces así como yo, pero me da miedo el… el que dejes de hacerlo si no soy yo-

-ya habíamos tenido esta conversación Bella- tome su rostro con mis manos y bese sus labios una vez mas- no importa como se desarrollen tus recuerdos, siempre serás mi Bella, la mujer a la que amo profundamente- mire directamente a sus ojos para que viera la verdad en mis palabras- no importa quien hayas sido, amo a la preciosa mujer que esta en frente mío y me dio el privilegio de ser su novio, ¿Tienes una idea de lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado?- susurre acariciando sus mejillas.

-Yo soy la que tiene suerte-

-Podemos tener esta discusión por horas cariño y el resultado sería el mismo- toque con mi dedo índice su nariz logrando sacar una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios- Es hora de entrar hermosa, se que nos están dando espacio pero siguen siendo tus padres, en cualquier momento querrán que el novio manipulador deje en paz a su inocente hija- se río alegremente y me beso los labios aun con una sonrisa en los suyos.

-recuerda que te quiero…-susurre soltando mi aliento en sus labios. Ella suspiro fuertemente y me acaricio el cabello con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

-Te extrañare…-

-Hey, hey… no hagas que suene a despedida, solo me iré por unas horas y te veré mañana, recuerda que en 2 días pasaremos la noche en casa…- le sonreí con picardía y ella se sonrojo mirándome tras sus pestañas.

Mientras caminaba de reversa acariciaba mi brazo hasta llegar a mis dedos. Una vez mi mano libre de la hermosa prisión de los suyos me dio una ultima mirada y susurro un "te quiero" antes de cerrar la puerta. Me quede por lo menos unos 5 minutos mirando la puerta fijamente, era realmente reacio a dejarla, odiaba estar lejos de ella, empezaba a preocuparme de mi esta posesivo hacia Bella… pero según mi madre era no mas que el efecto del primer amor, y que no debía preocuparme por asustar a Bella, ella siente exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Suspire por ultima vez antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a mi auto. Escuche el timbre de mi celular, mire con fastidio al odioso aparato y con resignación pulse el botón verde para saber quien molestaba a estas horas.

-¿Edward?- rodé los ojos ante su insistencia. Era imposible negociar con ella, por algo era tan buena abogada.

-Madre… estoy en camino. Acabo de dejar a Bella en su casa, todavía me tomara un rato en llegar a casa- murmure viendo ausentemente la carretera solitaria.

-De eso quería hablarte cariño, no es necesario que vayas a casa querido. He comprado un precioso traje negro que se que te quedara divino, romperás muchos corazones esta noche- podía escuchar su sonrisa maligna desde el teléfono, esa mujer era … todo un caso.

Gruñí inconforme con su comentario- ¿Es un traje de etiqueta?- unas risitas tontas me dieron la respuesta. Respire lo mas tranquilo que pude, odiaba con pasión usar traje, me sentía como pingüino acalorado.

-Deja de hacer muecas cariño, sabes que te encanta, amas vestirte todo guapo y sexy y que la gente te lo recuerde- mire con molestia mi celular y bufe contradiciendo sus palabras.

-Si ya terminaste… te veo en unos minutos en casa. Estoy doblando la calle-

-Perfecto… veras como te diviertes Edward, Samuel entre otros de tus primos estarán ahí, no será tan malo cariño- no me agrado para nada saber que Samuel estaría ahí, lo ultimo que deseaba era escucharlo preguntar por Bella. Podía ser mi primo favorito pero no olvido su deslumbramiento por mi novia. Quite esas imágenes de mi mente, debía mantener la calma, por el bien de mi niña.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy llegando. Te quiero mamá- corte la llamada para poder estacionarme sin percances. Tome aire y me prepare para una larga y tortuosa cena de negocios… bendito sea el que no haya querido seguir los pasos familiares, pensé con sorna para mi mismo.

* * *

-La peor fiesta de mi vida- murmure frotando con furia las manos en mi rostro.

-No pudo ser tan mala- la voz de Emmett sonaba divertida mientras hacia caso omiso a mis expresiones por estar ocupado jugando con su x-box.

-No tienes ni idea- mire fijamente a la pantalla tratando de olvidar esa fiesta hace 2 días- decir que odie el traje es poco, era elegante, hasta recuerdo haber leído una marca prestigiosa, pero me sentía de lo mas incomodo. Como mamá predijo, tuve_ demasiada _atención femenina para mi gusto, te reirías de por vida si escucharas las excusas que di toda la noche-

-¿Usaste soy el partido gay?- miro mi rostro por el rabillo del ojo tratando de descifrar mis muecas.

-Eso no basto… tuve que declararme un peligro reproductivo. Intente de todo… desde la impotencia hasta sífilis en ultima etapa- resople y cerré los ojos fuertemente- esas mujeres… son mas intrépidas de lo que pensé-

-Pero sobreviviste… eso es lo importante, además las mujeres como esas son fáciles de ignorar, no creo que hayas tenido problemas con ello-

-Creo que lo que mas me irrito fue Samuel…- dije medio avergonzado, sabia que era tonto sentir celos por mi primo… pero Bella era encantadora y cualquier quedaría prendado a ella.

-¿Qué paso?, Samuel es una de tus personas favoritas…. No entiendo que pud- corte a Emmett antes de que indagara donde no era.

-Me pregunto por Bella… estaba demasiado interesado en ella, cosa que como puedes imaginar, no me gusto- refunfuñe como niño pequeño.

-Hermano creo que exageras… sabes perfectamente que Bella tiene ojos solo para ti, nadie podrá quitarte del pedestal donde te tiene-

-No dudo de ella Em, solo digo que tengo los típicos celos de un hombre cuando otro intenta coquetear con su novia. No me culpes, tu haces lo mismo con Rosalie, lo sabes.- me miro de manera significativa y después de pensarlo un poco asintió dándome la razón.

Decidí pasar a otro tema antes de que la bulla me llenara por completo al recordar sus insistentes preguntas y sus ojos esperanzados por saber si ella estaba soltera- ¿a dónde fueron las chicas?, creí que Bella odiaba comprar- indague mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Y lo hace, cada vez que Alice decide hacer una pequeña compra siempre hay una batalla campal porque Bella se niega a tener un día de chicas. Pero esta vez creo que decidió hacerlo por su cita de esta noche- murmuro mirándome con atención.

Suspire de manera audible- No era necesario todo eso. Si quería algo podíamos ir a comprarlo juntos, no quiero que gaste en mi. Odio que haga eso- la risa de Emmett me hizo salir de mi amargura momentaria.

-Edward, ella dice lo mismo cuando le compras cosas que no necesita o no te pide, y de igual manera lo haces. Deja que te consienta un poco, además, creo que solo comprara helado o rentara una película para que ambos miren, Bella no tiende a ser una persona de grandes sorpresas. No te preocupes por niñerías… suenas como si te fuera a comprar un carro o una casa… cosa que por supuesto tu si harías- lo mire con molestia pero decidí no jugar con sus palabras, ya que, en la mayoría de ellas, tenía algo de razón.

Pasamos la siguiente hora "jugando" con el x-box, aunque debería decir que Emmett jugo y yo me dedique a perder. En realidad no me importo, tenía mi mente en otro lugar. Cinco minutos después escuchamos las risas de la chicas y los gruñidos de frustración de Alice al entrar a la sala.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas comprado ropa sin pedirnos nuestras opinión!, ¡Por dios Bella!, ¡SOY TU HERMANA!- grito ofuscada mi encantadora prima dejando sus 7 bolsas en el recibidor. Bella dejo su pequeña bolsa negra en la mesa y miro tímida a Alice.

-Quería estar sola, además era algo mío- defendió

-Bella… eso es regla no escritas de chicas- se quejo mirándola con culpabilidad. Mi pequeña la miro con confusión mientras hacia una mueca graciosa.

-¿Regla?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Si, cuando las chicas van de compras, y una de ellas va a comprar ropa, siempre pide la opinión de sus amigas antes de comprar ese atuendo. Siempre es mejor que las amigas confirmemos que la ropa te sienta bien, somos mas sinceras y realistas que los hombres- dijo Alice con suficiencia mientras Rosalie se reía entre dientes.

Bella resoplo y la miro con detenimiento- Alice… no te entiendo nada- ambas se taladraron con la mirada antes de Emmett se hiciera notar con un chillido ensordecedor.

-¡O DIOS DIME QUE FUISTE A VICTORIA'S SECRET!- corrió rápidamente en dirección a Rosalie mirando ansioso las bolsas con dicho nombre.

Bella reparo en mi presencia y me dio una gran sonrisa antes de acercarse a mi y abrasar mi cintura con fuerza. Levante una mano y acaricie su mejilla con suavidad.

-Hola preciosa- me miro sonriente y se puso de puntitas para besar castamente mis labios. Suspire feliz al sentir el roce de su suave boca, el olor a fresas y frutas lleno tanto mi paladar como mis fosas nasales. Acune su rostro con mis manos y me abrí paso en su boca, pidiendo silenciosamente por dejarme probar mas de ella. De manera ansiosa, cumplió mi petición, y tímidamente su pequeña y rosada lengua se unió con la mía. Ambos suspiramos por el contacto y atraje su cuerpo mas cerca del mío. Después de lo que fueron horas, baje la intensidad del beso es suaves y cortos roces, tratando de no terminarlo de manera brusca. Lentamente su frente cayo en la mía, descansando parte de su cuerpo y normalizando su respiración. Pasados unos minutos recupero el habla y con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas susurro- Hola-

Reí ligeramente y la atrape en un abrazo que demostraba el amor que le profesaba. Bese su cabellera y me deje embriagar por su singular aroma. El carraspeo de alguno de los presentes hizo que nuestra burbuja explotara. Mire a mi alrededor y note el rostro molesto de Alice sobre Bella.

-¿Sabias que tu novia se escapo por media hora en el centro comercial y compro algo sin nuestra aprobación?- mire con los ojos abiertos como platos a Bella y una repentina furia me lleno del todo el cuerpo.

-¿qué hiciste que?- espete molesto tratando de controlar mi mal humor. Bella me miro avergonzada pero no bajo la mirada, me enfrento con ella, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Quería comprar sola, no soy una niña a quien siempre deban cuidar. Quería hacer algo yo sola… además no me perdí, estaba a 2 tiendas de donde Alice estaba-

-¿Te costaba tanto pedirnos acompañarte?- murmuro Alice con una mueca.

-Quería privacidad- la miro algo cabreada y con el ceño fruncido. Me acerque a ella y bese su cabello con suavidad.

-Se que quieres independizarte de algunos de nosotros, pero quiero que recuerdes nuestra situación, lo ultimo que deseo es enterarme por la policía que te han secuestrado Bella, se que odias toda esta supervisión, pero estamos pensando en ti- le acaricie el cabello y la mire con reproche mientras le hablaba.

-Lo habría hecho, hubiera avisado a las chicas que iría a comprar algo, pero se que Alice no iba a dejarme comprar algo sola, no me gusta que siempre quiera tener el control de todo- miro a la aludida con una expresión desafiante y esta cerro la boca antes de que soltara una que otra palabrota.

-A eso le doy razón a Bella- murmuro Rosalie abrazando a Alice y mirándola con una sonrisa conciliadora- con lo que se refiere a la moda, eres un pequeño monstruo controlador, no dejabas respirar a la pequeña Bella. No todos tenemos tu energía con la compras- la mira haciendo un puchero y luego suspiro derrotada.

-Ya se… es que, ella siendo tan bonita y con el cuerpo que tiene, no puedo evitar enojarme con ella porque no quiere resaltar lo hermosa que es- susurro mirándola con disculpa.

-Se que tus intensiones buenas al querer subirle la autoestima y recordarle que es hermosa Alice, pero ella no lo necesita. Creo que dejo claro que no gusta de exhibirse de esa manera, ella es mas…- la mire por un segundo y sonreí- sencilla, hermosamente sencilla. No necesita de adornos ni pintura para ser bonita. Debes respetar su decisión, no la obligues a comprar cosas que no quiere, ella te dirá cuando requiera de tu ayuda- Alice asintió y miro a Bella con una sonrisa.

-Perdona… es que cuando me entere que tendría una hermanita… me emocione, creo que te vi como mi propia muñeca a escala para poder vestir. Algo así como mi Barbie Bella- sonrío de manera picara antes de aplaudir y mirar a Bella con una gran sonrisa- dejare de ser tan insistente en ese tema, pero cuando se requiera en la ocasión, ten por seguro que jugaremos a Barbie Bella- Bella la miro con una mueca pero lo dejo pasar y asintió sin decir nada mas. Alice la alejo de mis brazos y le planto un enorme beso en la mejilla mientras la apretaba contra su pequeño cuerpo. Las soltó rápidamente y se fue danzando hasta las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

-¡Emmett, serías tan amable de llevar nuestras bolsas hasta mi cuarto!- Emmett bufo y miro con desagrado las 14 bolsas esparcidas en el recibidor.

-Deberían aprender de Bella y traer solo una bolsa a casa- mascullo molesto mientras trataba de poner el montonal de bolsas en sus 2 brazos.

-¡Emmett Cullen, te cuidado con lo que dices, te escuche!- le dijo Rosalie con una mirada molesta mientras subía cómodamente por la escaleras hacia la habitación de la pequeña duende. Reí bajito y tome la mano de Bella para salir de la casa.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunte con una sonrisa, ella me correspondió con una igual y asintió enérgicamente antes de tomar su pequeña bolsa y mirarme con una sonrisa inocente.

-Ahora si estoy lista- reí ante su misterio pero me detuve de preguntar. Por algo deseaba un poco de privacidad. Con una ultimo beso a su cabello jale suavemente su mano para poder salir de esa casa de locos a la cual llamaba hogar, de todos modos, Carlise sabía que Bella pasaría la noche conmigo así que en teoría ya tenía el permiso otorgado. Complacido con mi argumento salí de esa casa sin sentir culpa alguna por llevarme a Bella.

* * *

Una vez en la comodidad de "nuestra" casa, ambos disfrutamos de una agradable película acurrucados en mi cama con nada mas que nuestras pijamas. Llevaba el torso desnudo con un pantalón holgado azul, mientras que Bella una camiseta holgada con una graciosa caricatura de un cocodrilo y un pantalón rosa con x y o blancas en forma de estampado. Estaba demasiado cómoda con su cabeza en mi pecho y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías. La mejor sensación jamás existida. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad para besar su cabello o hacerle cosquillas para que riera de esa forma tan encantadora, pequeñas campanillas salían de su garganta cuando reía.

Después de una hora viendo la película, Bella comenzó con su pequeño interrogatorio tras una duda en su pequeña cabecita.

-Pero si el la abandono… ¿cómo puede decirle que la ama?- pregunto de forma concisa mirándome intensamente.

-Es su manera de amarla…. Protegerla. La protege de ella misma y de la mala vibra de su familia. Él sabe que será una muerte en vida alejarse de ella, pero buscara lo mejor para que ella pueda ser feliz. Y si su felicidad depende de que el la deje… si el puede darle una oportunidad de vivir con felicidad, hará que ese futuro sea cumplido. Aun si eso quiere decir que nunca mas volverá a verla- sonreí con tristeza al ver como sus ojos perdieron cierto brillo ante la veracidad de mis palabras.

-Pero ella no será feliz… ella lo ama. No importa si es por su bien, siempre lo amara, eso el algo que él no puede evitar… incluso si la abandona- dijo con ferocidad.

-Puede hacer que lo odie, el odio siempre ayuda a querer olvidar-

-Si él le demostró alguna vez lo mucho que la ama, no importa cuando daño falso le haga, ella sabrá aquí- señalo su corazón y me miro con intensidad- que él miente y que siempre le amara, así como él le ama a ella-

-Eres una pequeña muy romántica- susurre besando su nariz juguetonamente- Es difícil creer que una adolescente pueda tener ese tipo de pensamientos, normalmente se dejan llevar por sus impulsos- dije con diversión al ver la chispa de irritación que brillo en sus preciosos ojos caoba.

-Deberías saber ya que no soy una adolescente normal- dijo con suficiencia.

Solté una gran carcajada y bese sus labios aun riéndome- lo se cariño, así como eres me encantas, nunca quería cambiar nada de ti- me miro con una sonrisa y me dio otro encantador beso que hizo que mis ojos rodaran del éxtasis que sentía con sus labios presionados contra los míos.

Separe suavemente nuestros labios y descanse mi cabeza sobre su cabeza, deleitándome con su calidez y perfección.

-te quiero…- susurro contra mi pecho, logrando un temblor sumamente placentero que nada tenía que ver con el frío de la noche.

-Igual yo preciosa, te quiero muchísimo- acaricie su hombro ausentemente mientras continuábamos viendo el desenlace de la película.

Inesperadamente sentí el cuerpo de Bella ponerse rígido y mirarme de forma acusadora. Me preocupe al ver su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre bonita?- pregunte con cuidado.

-Porque no quieres… ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo?- trague furiosamente y mire nervioso hacia el edredón de la cama.

-cariño ya habíamos hablado de esto- acerque una mano a su mejilla y se la acaricie con ternura- sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y también cuanto te deseo. Seré un caballero pero sigo siendo hombre y no puedo evitar…- mire avergonzado a sus preciosos ojos y susurre con timidez repentina- reaccionar de cierta manera cuando estamos solos. Pero estoy esperando el momento adecuado, se que aun no estamos listos-

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo de esa manera, de verdad quiero- su encantador puchero hacia estragos a mi cordura.

-Bella, no-

-Pero porque n-

-No Bella ya tuvimos esa discusión, he dicho que no. No ahora- la corte firmemente y no le di tiempo a replica. Ella me miro con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y se incorporo rápidamente para correr al baño aun con su mueca de molestia.

-¡Pues yo digo que si!- grito tercamente y luego cerro la puerta fuertemente acentuando su enojo. Suspire fuertemente y me pase la mano por mis cabellos, tratando de no arrancarme algunos mechones por la frustración. Mire detenidamente la puerta del baño antes de rodar los ojos y caminar hacia haya. Toque la puerta con suavidad y suspire algo acongojado.

-Bella amor, abre la puerta- susurre tratando de no hacerle saber mi molestia. Lamentablemente para mi, lo único que obtuve fue su silencio. Pasaron algunos minutos en donde no escuche siquiera pequeño sollozos, así que decidí alejarme y darle un poco de privacidad.

Después de unos 10 minutos de pura tortura por fin la puerta del baño se abrió… mas mi pequeño ángel se había convertido en un demonio dispuesto a acabar conmigo.

Estaba apoyada en la puerta, mirándome fijamente con sus manos moviéndose con nerviosismo y su tentador y rosado labio atrapado entre sus dientes… aunque eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención… si no el peligroso babydoll rosa salmón que abrazaba deliciosamente sus curvas. Era de tirantes delgados y escote cuadrado de media copa… lo sabia porque claramente podía ver la cremosa piel de esa parte de su anatomía. Un hermoso bordado color perla con encaje estaba situado como líneas sobre su pecho y en los tirantes de esa escusa de ropa. Un tentador y minúsculo lazo rosa se encontraba debajo de su pecho llamándome para soltarlo y descubrir las maravillas que escondía esa hermosa prenda. Le llegaba a medio muslo y podía ver claramente la pequeña tanguita rosa que se amoldaba perfectamente al hermoso triangulo que estaba en esa zona de su cuerpo.

Trague fuertemente y mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse…

Esto era mi fin.

-¿Estoy bien?- se dio una sensual y lenta… y digo lenta vuelta, dejándome admirar el resto de su cuerpo. Abrí la boca de la impresión, incapaz de decir nada al respecto.- espero que eso sea si… quería lucir bien para ti- un hermoso color rosa cubrió sus mejillas, llevando el poco autocontrol que tenia al carajo. Era la mezcla perversa de seducción e inocencia… perfecta para matar a cualquiera.

-Como… co… ¿De donde… sacaste…?- no pude terminar la frase por estar pendiente de otras partes mas… interesantes.

-Lo compre hoy… cuando me escape- soltó una risita nerviosa pero se acerco suavemente hasta donde yo estaba, contorneado las caderas de manera delicada pero a la vez siendo extremadamente seductora.

-Estas… Woah- me sentía como un completo idiota. Tanto estudiar letras y no tenia un solo adjetivo para definirla… era… mas que solo impresionante.

Al estar a unos cuantos cm de mi pude sentir el fuerte olor a fresías… dios… mi boca se quedo seca y deseaba poderosamente atrapar su labios y llenarme de su sabor…

Estaba tan concentrado en su belleza que no me di cuenta de que estaba acostado en la cama con ella en mi vientre sentada a horcadas. Mis manos insistidamente se fueron a sus muslos y gemí audiblemente al sentir la sedosidad de su piel… dios… dame fuerza…

-Espero que te guste… a mi si… esta ligero- dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro para confirmar su teoría. Grave error… al moverse ocasiono 2 cosas… su firme trasero se froto contra mi muy evidente señal de excitación y con su movimiento también movió a su hermosos atributos a quienes mi ojos no podían despegar su vista. Sin medir palabra la tome de la cintura y la puse debajo de mi cuerpo gruñendo ligeramente por el placer que sentía al tenerla en esa posición. Sabia que mis ojos a este punto era negros, nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto hacer el amor como ahora…

escondí mi cara entre su cuello y comencé a acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo con solo mi labio inferior. Su temblor me hizo saber que disfrutaba tanto esas caricias como yo.

-No me hagas esto- susurre dejando mi aliento impregnado en su piel, marcándola de alguna manera como mía- ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que deseo quitarte esta cosa y hacerte mía de una vez por todas?- un pequeño quejido salio de sus sagrados labios cuando pase mi lengua codiciosamente por su barbilla. Sus delgadas manos acariciaron mi espalda logrando que un jadeo saliera de mi boca por la exquisita sensación.

-Hazlo… por favor… quiero hacerlo… contigo- suspiro en mi oreja logrando sacarme un gran y profundo gruñido.

-Bella… no…- mordí suavemente su mentón y subí mis labios solo acariciando su piel con ellos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Lo tome entre mis labios y succione ligeramente esa zona, un delicioso gemido salio desde lo mas hondo de su garganta. Acaricie el contorno de su cintura hasta llegar al borde de sus senos.

-Por favor… quiero… sentirte…- me sorprendió escucharla hablar de ese modo. Estaba al borde de la locura, simplemente ya no podía mas… Había soportado demasiado… solo dios sabia cuanto había estado conteniéndome desde que la vi ponerse esa pijama con el cocodrilo animado. Esto era una dura prueba, una que patéticamente perdí. Me rendí, y no siento culpa alguna por ello.

Tome con suavidad sus manos y las entrelace con las mías…

-Bella… necesito que confíes en mi. No… no quiero… no quiero hacerte daño pero- mire con atención esos hermosos ojos chocolate y trate de transmitir el miedo que tenía por lastimarla.

-Se que me quieres… nunca me harías daño…- su mano viajo a mi mejilla y me dio suaves caricias en ella. Deje caer mi cabeza en su frente, y con la respiración aun dificultosa, acaricie su cintura con la yema de mis dedos… tratando de ser lo mas delicado que posible. Sus suspiros llenaban el silencio de la habitación, acallando los créditos de la película, una que habíamos olvidado por completo por las seductoras palabras de una diosa que ahora estaba en la cama conmigo. No sabía que tanto podría contenerme, deseaba tanto ser parte de ella..

con extrema lentitud, pase mis dedos por todo lo largo de su abdomen y su vientre, deleitándome con cada pequeño movimiento que ella emitía como respuesta. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban pero sin tocar sus labios, si la besaba, no seria capaz de detenerme. Mis labios jugaron tortuosamente con los suyos… tomaba con delicadeza su labio inferior y lo jalaba haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de entre ellos aumentando mi excitación. Sus piernas lentamente se unían con las mías, y con sus pequeños deditos del pie acariciaba parte de mis piernas… mi intensidad por su cuerpo estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno. Algo dentro de mi sabia que debía seguir… pero mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquilo, aun no estaba del todo timada.

-Edward- suspiro besando con suavidad mi mejilla mientras sus manos hacían que mi rostro se acercara mas al suyo- Hazme el amor…- murmuro contra la piel de mi rostro…

…y eso fue todo para acabar conmigo.

Todo era demasiado.

Con un beso en de sus sensuales labios, deje que la pasión que estaba atrapada dentro de mi saliera a flote. Me separe de ella lo suficiente para besar su frente y empezar un recorrido con mi nariz desde su mejilla… cuello… clavícula… hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos donde mordí suavemente su sedosa carne. Un gritito de sorpresa salio desde lo mas profundo de su ser y yo sonreí con arrogancia por hacerme responsable de cada uno de sus sonidos de placer.

-Prometo hacerte el amor como ningún otro te lo hará- su espalda se arqueo ligeramente por el sonido ronco de mi voz. Besando con suavidad la marca de mis dientes comencé el maravilloso labor de amarla, y para ello necesitaba quitar lo mas estorboso del asunto… ese camisón no duraría mas de lo que ya había durado en esta cama, ese era un hecho que pensaba cumplir.

* * *

**NO ME MATEN! AJAJAJ, lo prometido es deuda… la próxima semana salgo de vaca… asi que ya saben… entre mas RWS tenga… mas rapido actualizare… XD, ustedes sabran si desean mucho o no saber que pasa… ajajaja**

**Nos leeos hermosas, muchas gracias por todo! Las amo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA PEQUEÑAS!, bien aquí les traigo otro cap. Espero sea de su agrado. Antes que nada me gustaría dar un aviso… este mi ultimo cap… XD no, mentira. Pero si necesito que LEAN ESTO LAS QUE SIGUEN MI OTRA HISTORIA DE COFFEE SWEAT MACHINE:**

**Por el momento la historia esta suspendida. La razón, es esta: ya tenía el final escrito, pero no era muy agradable ya que uno de nuestros protagonista moría y se de antemano que varias me mataría. Así que mientras voy maquinando por un nuevo final, cambiare el curso de los últimos 5 capítulos. Tenganme un poco de paciencia. Prometo acabarla, solo necesito tiempo. Ya sali de vacaciones, pero mi mama ahora necesita mi apoyo en el negocio que esta abriendo asi que espero me comprenda. Las que apenas vas leyendo el principio puede o no seguir o esperar hasta que de aviso nuevo. Lamento si molesto a algunas pero suplico su entendimiento. Gracias a todas, por sus maravillosos Rws y apoyo en esa historia, las amo por eso.**

**Ahora, les dejo esta cap. En honor al beso que Rob le dio a kikita el domingo al finalizar la premier de WFE! ^^! AWWW, me parecio adorable! Si no lo han visto lo tengo en mi face! Solo pasen a verlo! Busquenme por Mappy Estrella XD! Ahhh felicidades ROB! Jejejeje se fue feliz por haberle dado un beso a su novia en publico y le valio madres! XD**

**Ahora si a leer!**

* * *

**Alerta**

* * *

Sentía el duro palpitar de mi corazón en la cabeza, mis oídos estaban tapados y mi boca seca por los fuertes jadeos que salían desde lo mas hondo de mi garganta. Por mas que pasaba la lengua por cada centímetro de su piel, no me era suficiente. Necesitaba mas… mucho mas. El exquisito largo de su cuello me era insatisfactorio, no negaba el espectacular mangar que representaba… pero quería mas, mi cuerpo pedía por mas, y rogaba a dios poderle dar lo pedía. De otra manera moriría de una combustión interna.

Deje de divagar para mis adentros y me concentre en el sensitivo cuello de mi diosa. No paraba de arquear y retorcer su cuerpo, sabia que estaba disfrutando de mis caricias, la llevaban al limite. Al igual que sus tímidos toques me hacían perder la cordura, a pesar de ser tan inocente en este tema, su simple presencia me embriagaba; ella era demasiado intoxicante para mi. Mis dedos recorrían la suave piel de sus muslos, llevando las yemas de mis dedos de arriba abajo en un sutil roce, la mano me cosquillaba, y mi aliento se atoraba cuando su aroma se colaba por mis fosas nasales. Ella era… era mi perdición, de eso tenía una idea cuando la conocí, era demasiado dulce, tierna, ingenua e inocentemente sensual para su propio bien, cualquiera puede aprovecharse de eso y hacerle daño. Cosa que no permitiría nunca.

Mis labios besaron una ultima vez su cuello mientras volvía a morder la pequeña marca que ya había dejado con anterioridad. Maúllo deliciosamente mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas, su sonrojo iba mas allá de su escote y su respiración tan dificultosa como la mía. Una hechicera doblegada, así la veía ahora.

Pase mi lengua juguetonamente por sus labios, saboreando su dulce sabor, provocado su cordura. Fui gratamente recompensado con una caricia en el abdomen y con sus labios abriéndose a causa de un jadeo por la impresión. Pareciera que no podía respirar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- musite sobre sus labios entreabiertos jugando con ella. Vi como con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y me miro adormilada.

-Estoy… bien…- su jadeo fue tal que no pude evitar soltar una ronca risa.

-¿Segura?- ella solo asintió y trajo mis labios en un nuevo beso. Se lo devolví con fuerza, queriendo transmitir todo el deseo que tenía por ella. Que supiera cuanto la amaba y que solo hacía esto porque ambos lo deseábamos, nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Mis dedos dejaron el cielo de sus piernas y se aventuraron a tomar el borde de su camisón y halarlo con cuidado. Sentí el temblor en su cuerpo, pero lo dejo salir todo con un suspiro y dándome otro de sus maravillosos besos. Subí lentamente el camisón hasta dejarlo en su abdomen, mis dedos acariciaron esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo, imaginando que abría mas arriba en mi camino hacia el paraíso. Una suave risita murió en mis labios y trato de evitar otra mordiéndose el inferior pero aun temblando por retenerla.

-¿Con que tenemos cosquillas Srita. Cullen?- ella soltó otra risita cuando mi dedo índice trazo círculos imaginarios en su vientre. Con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada picara, le di un ultimo beso en los labios y baje mi boca hasta su vientre donde mi lengua y dientes jugaron con su carne. La sentía removerse y tomarme de los hombros con fuerza. Su respiración cambio y note que no solo contenía la risa. Tracé una fila de besos por la inexistente línea de vellos hasta su ombligo y mordiendo este ultimo logrando que arqueara de manera deliciosa su espalda. Mis pantalones disfrutaban cada uno de sus movimientos, me sentía mas duro que una roca, la palpitación de mi miembro era tal que podía sentir cierto liquido desplazándose lentamente por el. Lo cual creaba una deliciosa caricia. Me sorprendía lo mucho que me excitaba saber que ella provocaba esas reacciones en mi, era… sumamente agradable.

Note la tensión en sus músculos, los contraía fuertemente tratando de no ser tan brusca. La mire entre mis pestañas, mis labios nunca abandonaron la labor de saborearla, y note su rostro rojo como un tomate, su labio fuertemente atrapado entre sus dientes, sus ojos cerrados, y su rostro con una mueca que no pude descifrar. Al ver las manos nerviosas y revoloteando sobre las mías supe que estaba controlando todos los sonidos que deseaba soltar tras ese mar de sensaciones nuevas. Suavemente tome ambas manos y acaricie la muñecas llamando su Atención. Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron con vergüenza y lujuria.

Aun con mis labios sobre su piel, susurre- cariño no lo detengas… déjalo ir, no tengas vergüenza. Estas conmigo-

Me miro dudosa pero había dejado de morderse el labio.

-Soy tu novio Bella. El único con derecho a escuchar esos sexys sonidos tuyos, así como tu puedes escuchar los míos- gruñí juguetonamente logrando sacarle una sonrisa adorable. Asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba lo ojos y se dejaba llevar por mis atenciones.

Regrese a la faena de besarla por todo el cuerpo. Mis manos subieron mas esa prenda tan estorbosa para mi en este momento. La delicada seda acaricio su lizo y plano estomago hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos. Desde mi posición podía ver claramente sus hermosas puntas coronadas con 2 pequeños botoncitos que indicaban lo complacida que estaba mi pequeña. Con mucho cuidado solté sus manos y me puse en 4 sobre ella tratando de no intimidarla. Espere a que abriera los ojos para que viera mi próximo movimiento y no asustarla, al hacerlo me vio con un deje de duda e interrogación. Sin despegar su mirada, lentamente baje mi cabeza hasta el borde de esa escusa de prenda. Tome con mis dientes el suave encaje que había en él y hale con suavidad para quitar aquello que me molestaba.

Logre llegar hasta tapar su cara y remplace mis dientes por mis manos para acabar con la tarea. Bella entendió mi gesto y juntos no deshicimos de esa arma mortal para después aventarla tras mi hombro sin siquiera preocuparme de su destino. Mis ojos estaba con Bella y note por el rabillo del ojo como ocultaba sus zonas erógenas con las palmas de sus manos. Negué con la cabeza y besando con suavidad su mejilla susurre un "déjame verte" tan tenue que pareció dejarla aturdida un momento. Las removió con parsimonia, pero termino colocando sus delicadas palmas en mis hombros, sentí su temblor, dándome a entender que estaba nerviosa. Le di una suave sonrisa y por primera vez me deleite con ver los suaves atributos de mi novia.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que tenia en frente. Su piel parecía brillar, 2 colores predominaban todo; nieve y carmín. La nívea piel de Bella iba con un bello contraste a sus rojitas puntas. Tan sugestivas con ese invitador color, como si fuera una dulce y jugosa sandia a la espera de un moribundo que desea probar su fruta. Y no podía despreciar ese mangar del cielo. Sin medir mucho conocimiento, cerré los ojos y me acerque a acariciarlos con mi lengua, de manera que el sabor se juntara de apoco a mis papilas gustativas. Una suave e increíble tortura. Un grito ahogado cubrió la paz del momento e inmediatamente sentí sus hábiles dedos enredarse en mi cabello. Paseaba mi lengua, mi nariz, mis labios, mi mentón… todo lo que podía por esa cremosa parte de su anatomía. Sabia que la estaba llevando al limite al solo rozarla y no tocarla; pero era algo que ambos disfrutábamos y lo haríamos lo mas lento posible, quería que estuviera cómoda.

Pasaron minutos… u horas, decidí que era suficiente tortura para una noche. Me lleve ese adorable botón a los labios y lo saboree codiciosamente. Gemí al sentir los suaves tirones por parte de Bella, el grito de placer que soltó y por el maravilloso sabor de su cuerpo. Era increíble. Me aseguraría que ningún otro se atreviera a tocarla. Ella ahora era mía. Pase de un seno al otro, tratando de sincronizar el tiempo para que cada uno tuviera la atención necesaria. Sus gemidos, sus caricias, sus suspiros, mi nombre en sus labios… todo eso me estaba llevando a 2 susurros de su parte para correrme violentamente incluso contra mi voluntad. Debía hacer algo contra eso.

Solté su delicioso fruto con un "plop" y solté una risilla silenciosa al escuchar el quejido de sus labios. Bese su cuello, en señal de disculpa y la mire a los ojos. Eran tan tiernos y con muchas dudas. Sabia que era nuevo para ella, pero no tenía tanta certeza de lo que hacia como ella. Ambos estábamos aprendiendo; solo me guiaba por instintos, así como ella. Una suave sonrisa adorno su rostro y me miro pidiéndome una explicación.

Pero esa explicación nunca llego a su oídos ya que sus labios se veían tan tentadores que era imposible decirles no o ignorarlos. La bese con ferocidad, con ansias, con pasión… con todo lo que tenía para ella. Mi lengua embistió una y otra vez su boca, deseando que no fuera solo mi lengua lo que entrara en ella. Bella estaba un poco aturdida por la manera en la que la besaba, pero no paro ni detuvo ninguno de mis movimientos, cosa que me puso mas animado y mucho mas ansioso de volverla mi mujer. Me separe con una ultima lamida a su labio inferior y me puse de rodillas para poder quitarme mis pantalones. Su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en la parte inferior de mi anatomía. Veía con cierta curiosidad mi "problema", al parecer recordaba que eso no estaba ahí hace un momento… o hace una hora mientras veíamos la dichosa película. Con ambas manos toque el hermoso encaje de su diminuta tanga, pasando mis dedos sobre el suave monte de venus cubierto por una fina capa de vellos apenas visibles por la tela. Soltó el aire de golpe al sentir mi intima caricia sobre sus sedosos pliegues. Con extrema lentitud baje esa pequeña prenda por sus largas e increíbles piernas hasta llegar a su diminutos pies y aventarla junto a la pila de ropa en el suelo. Acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo con devoción, era perfecta.

No había criatura mas hermosa que ella.

Lamí mis labios al beber de la hermosa visión que me daba su cuerpo. Tenia tantos deseos de… atacar con fuerza.

Sin perderme ni un momento de la perfección de su cuerpo, tome el borde mi ropa interior y me lo quite tan rápido como mis manos me lo permitían. Gemí ante la sensación de libertad que saboreaba mi miembro, estaba erguido y listo para actuar.

Cosa que no sucedió al instante al ver la mirada de Bella. Sus ojos estaba abiertos de par en par mirando fijamente esa parte de mi anatomía, seguí su mirada al preguntarme cual sería el problema cuando note lo muy excitado que estaba. Nunca en mi vida me había visto con claridad al estar… así de feliz. Pero no culpo a la pequeña por estar sorprendida, pareciera que en cualquier momento la atacaría. Me sentí un poco apenado por la intensidad de su mirada a mi… amigo, así que aclare mi garganta y la mire un poco avergonzado.

-Eso… eso… ¿Va a entrar… en mi?- asentí despacio y note como su respiración se hacia mas pesada y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Mas ese temblor no tenía nada que ver con el placer que sintió con anterioridad. Trate de cubrir un poco mi pudor y tome la sabana blanca para esconder mi problema de sus asustados ojos. Con parsimonia me fui acercando a ella, prácticamente con las palmas hacia arriba. Al estar unos centímetros cerca de ella me anime a hablarle.

-¿Estas bien?-

Negó con la cabeza y miro hacia su regazo jugando con sus manos. Miro parcialmente su desnudes y con un poderoso sonrojo tomo el otro extremo de la sabana y cubrió su glorioso cuerpo con ella. Un tembloroso suspiro salio de sus labios y hablo tan pasito que apenas la escuche- No pensé… no sabia que algo tan… así como eso… iba a entrar en mi… me- su mirada corrió mi rostro por un momento antes de esconderla de mis preocupados ojos.

Tome su barbilla con cuidado y con delicadeza la gire para que mirara mis ojos y no me editara nada.-¿Te que Bella?- sus ojos me atraparon fuertemente dándome su respuesta.

Miedo.

Ella me temía. No ha dañarla físicamente, pero tenía miedo a la situación, a como su cuerpo reaccionaria a nuestra unión. Y lo comprendía de gran manera. Me acerque suavemente y bese su frente de manera cuidadosa. El temblor de su cuerpo no había desaparecido, pero al menos podía respirar de manera pausada. Sus pequeñas manos atraparon una mía, dándole suaves toques. Eso hizo a mi corazón suspirar tranquilo, no soportaría el que ella no quisiera estar cerca de mi. Bese una vez mas su frente y mire sus ojos transmitiéndole mi cariño en esa mirada. Su sonrisa era ligera, pero al menos era una sonrisa.

-Yo sabia que esto pasaría. Pero eres tan terca que no me hiciste caso- la regañe suavemente. La culpa se aflojo en sus piscinas chocolates y me miraron con tristeza- A pesar de mis advertencias no te importo para nada seducir a tu muy dispuesto novio- sus mejillas tomaron un delicioso color carmín y sus ojos se agrandaron por la vergüenza- Pero no toda la culpa es tuya. Yo accedí a seguir, de haber sido mas fuerte…- sacudí la cabeza y la mire con una sonrisa triste.

-A mi me gusto- susurro mirándome tras una cortina de cabello. Le sonreí de manera picara mientras besaba su sonrosada mejilla.

-A mi también me gusto cariño- hable contra su mejilla tomando su cintura por los brazos y atrayéndola en un suave abrazo- pero sugiero que no intentemos esto en un tiempo, se que ambos disfrutamos y tu lo deseas tanto como yo- la mire por unos segundos, tratando de ser firme en lo siguiente- Pero no quiero que tengas miedo. Tenía la impresión que esto no fue por una charla que tuviste con las chicas, ellas habrían sido mas especificas- murmure bajo mi aliento- ¿Me dirás de donde sacaste la idea de tener relaciones ya?-

Miro por un momento sus manos y la retorció tratando de prolongar el silencio lo mas que pudo. Al sentir el poder de mi mirada y lo incomoda que se sentía por ello decidió soltar todo de un tiro.

-Lo leí en un libro-

-¿Qué tipo de libro?, ¿Dónde lo viste?-

-Emmett lo estaba leyendo. Rose le hablo para comprar unas cosas y el dejo el libro en la sala. Ya no había mas libros en mi cuarto y creía que el de Emmett sería divertido-

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- indague con una ceja arqueada.

-Emmett se reía al leerlo- rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza. En esa casa no hicieron mas que confundirla. A veces, me preguntaba porque mi familia era un tanto… rara. Los locos Adams eran mas normales.

-Bueno… creo que, aunque ambos estemos listos para dar ese paso, debemos darnos mas tiempo. Quiero que estés completamente segura de lo que pasa con tu cuerpo y en parte, lo que pasa con el mío- me miro confusa, como tratando de adivinar mis palabras.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Bien, ¿Recuerdas cuando Esme y las chicas te llevaron a ver una doctora por unas pastillas rojas?- asintió y me miro atenta- esa doctora esta enterada de tu situación. Hare una cita con ella para que hable contigo de algunas cosas. Quiero que seas conciente y capaz de comprender como funciona tu cuerpo. Seguro puedo ofrecerle eso a mi madre y Esme, pero con todo respeto, prefiero que una profesional se encargue de esto- su ojos veían con atención una peca en mi cuello y pasaba su dedo una y otra vez por esa área.

-Por cuanto tiempo… tendré que ir?- me miro con cara de reproche pero sabia que lo aguantaba. Le di un beso en los labios y la mire con amor.

-Preciosa, soy incapaz de dudar de tu capacidad hacia tu propio cuerpo. Pero todo el mundo necesita orientación. Hasta yo, cuando era mas joven, necesite de mi padre cuando fue necesario. No debes hacer berrinche por eso- suspiro resignada pero asintió, dándome a entender que iría sin chistar.

-Esa es mi chica- apremie con una sonrisa y un beso un poco fiero que correspondió algo tímida. Supongo que el miedo aun no se iba del todo. Solté sus labios repartiendo besos de mariposa por toda su cara, sacándole una que otra risita.

Note que un pedazo de la sabana que cubría su cuerpo se resbalaba por su piel de porcelana, dejando a su vista una increíble punta rosada, que gracias a mis caricias previas tomaron un lindo color cereza. Sacudí mi cabeza regañándome por pensar cosas que no son ni al caso. Con un largo suspiro, busque mis boxers entre la cantidad de ropa tirada al pie de la cama. Al encontrarlos me baje rápidamente para ponérmelos, dando a Bella una vista de mi trasero por unos 5 segundos. Sabia que no haría comentario alguno, pero no me agradaba la idea de agobiarla con mas información.

Fui hacia mi armario y saque una de mis camisas. Escogí una de manga larga color azul zafiro, claro esta, era una de mis favoritas. Al llegar al pie de la cama le entregue la camisa a Bella mientras ella me miraba con suspicacia.

-¿Deseas darte un baño?- lo pensó por un minuto antes de sacudir su cabeza, en señal de negativa -Bien, yo si necesito una, si deseas, puedes quedarte o no conmigo esta noche. No te presiones, lo digo solo porque quiero que te sientas cómoda. Volveré en un rato- asintió lentamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Al parecer le había dado mucho en que pensar desde que decidí no seguir con esta locura. Por dios Mansen! , ¡ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!.

Claro que hablaba mentalmente, por que si soy honesto, tenía el mas perfecto cuerpo jamás creado. En esa sección de su ser, era toda una mujer. Suspire con pesadez, sabiendo que el martillo que estaba en mis pantalones no desaparecería con agua fría. Nunca he sentido tal necesidad, pero no me parecía correcto tener que jugar con "Manuela" sabiendo que mi novia estaba ahí afuera, esperando por mi.

En efecto, fue la ducha mas larga de mi vida. Bien pude dormir ahí por uno o 2 días mas. Ya me estaba poniendo cómodo en la esquina de mi regadera. Al salir, me envolví con una toalla y salí al encuentro de mi pequeña. No me equivoque, ahí estaba. Lucía muy bien con mi ropa, siempre lo he sabido. Hasta con una bolsa de basura se veía bien. Pero personalmente ese color azul hacia su piel lucir mas… suave, a sus labios verse mas rojos, y a sus ojos… verse como chocolate liquido que quisieras beber por horas y horas. una deidad, en definitiva. Su mirada recayó en mi y me dio una tímida sonrisa antes de esconder su mirada de mis ojos hambrientos. Respire con lentitud y regrese al armario a buscar algo para que pudiera dormir.

Tratando de que no viera nada, me vestí con unos boxers blancos, unos de chándal verde y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Era decente y no provocaba nada fuera de lo normal. Regrese a su lado y le bese el cabello, a pesar de oler parte de mi, aun conservaba ese embriagador olor; tan ella, tan Bella.

-¿Estas mejor cielo?- me sonrío y alzo sus manos, buscando un abrazo de mi parte. Se lo di gustoso y ambos suspiramos por ese contacto. Temía que aun desconfiara de mi presencia, pero al parecer haber tardado en la ducha tuvo su recompensa. Le tarare una canción, tratando de que su cuerpo liberara tensión. Poco a poco, el sueño fue ganando sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Con cuidado de no asustarla la levante en vilo y la acomode en la cama. Me acosté a su lado, mirando sus pequeños ojos cerrarse. Busco una mejor posición y termino con una pierna enredada en la mía junto con su cabeza y brazo bien puesto en mi pecho. Reí ante el fascinante poder de unión que teníamos, nos era imposible estar lejos. Bese el tope de su cabeza y deje que el sueño me venciera mientras aspiraba el fantástico olor a fresas de Bella. Mi ultimo pensamiento fue, que mañana sin falta, debía llamar a esa ginecóloga para poder arreglar una cita. A este paso y con su sencillez, no tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que otro incidente como este sucediera, el problema era, que no sabia si estaba feliz o molesto de que eso ocurriera.

* * *

El tiempo era mi peor enemigo, y para mi desgracia, este iba ganando. Mañana sería primero de septiembre, el temido mes, en donde Sue nos haría una visita para explicarnos la situación de mi pequeña. Por mas que hemos tratado de ocultar este hecho ante sus ojos, era demasiado intuitiva. Sabia que algo nos preocupaba, y estaba conciente del aviso de esa mujer.

Suspire con dificultad, tratando de calmarme. Bella no tardaría en llegar y debía mantener la calma, al menos por ella. Sufriría de calvicie prematura por andar jugando con mi cabello de manera desenfrenada, pero no podía evitar estar nervioso. En menos de 24 horas, podrían romper mi momentánea felicidad con mi pequeña. Y aquello no lo tomare tan bien.

-Edward tranquilo- la mano de Esme palmeo mi espalda y me hizo regresar a la realidad… una en donde la casa de mis tíos era el escenario.

-Perdona es solo…- suspire y mire mis manos, temblaban ligeramente y sabia que era a causa de mi estado emocional-… no, no puedo evitar estar algo ansioso. Tengo miedo Esme- susurre mirándola con todas las emociones cargadas en mis ojos- No quiero que me la quiten… no podría soportarlo. Sería demasiado para mi-

-Edward… respira- hice lo que me pidió pero aun así no me sentía del todo bien- No te preocupes antes de tiempo. Nadie va a quitarte a Bella, si esa mujer le tiene un poco del cariño que nosotros le damos, sería incapaz de hacerle daño. Estoy casi segura de que ella nos ayudara a entender unas cosas sobre su pasado. Podremos ayudarla, protegerla como se debe si logramos averiguar quien trata de hacerle daño. Ten fe cariño- sus ojos eran sinceros, y con todo eso dicho, logro sacarme una pequeña sonrisa. Era verdad, esa mujer no parecía querer dañar a Bella, ella trata de protegerla, así como nosotros. Definitivamente mi lado neurótico estaba gobernando por mucho toda la zona racional de mi cerebro. Debía serenarme… no podía dejarme controlar tan fácilmente por mis emociones.

-Creo que estoy sobreactuando- dije con una sonrisa forzada- Lo único que digo a mi favor es que me preocupo por ella. No se que haría sin ella- la sonrisa de Esme me confirmo lo que sospechaba. Todos en esa casa sabían cuanto la amaba, me había enamorado de esa pequeña tan libremente. Me tenía a sus pies y desconocía si tenía una idea de aquello.

-La amas, lo sabemos. Por lo que sientes… trata de ser positivo. Nada ganas poniéndote nervioso- asentí tomando una ultima bocada de aire y mirando la televisión tratando de procesar algo.

Después de unos 15 minutos mirando noticias internacionales la puerta de entrada se lleno de murmullos para luego ser remplazados por risas y quejas de las mujeres de mi familia, exceptuando a Esme claro esta.

Bella tenía una mirada de cansancio pero una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro. Al mirarme ahí sentado, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y camino a mi encuentro. Abrí mis brazos para ella y no dudo en ponerse cómoda sobre de ellos. Bese sus labios con suavidad ganando un dulce sonrojo al sentir la tibieza de sus mejillas sobre las mías.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?- se encogió de hombros y jugo con los botones de mi camisa.

-Bien… creo- su sonrojo se hizo mayor y evito mirarme- He aprendido cosas nuevas, aun no entiendo como funciona mi cuerpo pero tengo una idea de cómo funciona el tuyo… creo que hay cosas que no debo hacer si no quiero qu- se callo al ver que hablaba de mas y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Bese su cabello y susurre un "tranquila, no pasa nada" que hizo que la tensión de su espalda casi desapareciera.

-Le fue relativamente bien. La doctora opina que sería bueno para ella que leyera acerca del tema, ya sabes- me miro Alice con una sonrisa antes de sentarse junto a nosotros- libros sobre orientación sexual y esas cosas. De preferencia para juniors, así podrá tener una mejor idea de lo que la doctora habla, sin necesidad de mostrarle específicamente como se hace-rodé los ojos ante ese comentario. Varias soltaron risitas tontas pero me dedique a ignorarlas, eran un caso perdido. Parecían niñas de 15 años.

-Dejen de burlarse, es normal tener dudas con ese tema- solté al ver que Bella perdía el brillo en sus ojos al escuchar la conversación. Llevando mis labios a su oído susurre solo para ella- yo aun los tengo- parpadeo confundida, al menos por unos segundos antes de mirarme con una sonrisa y besar mi mejilla. Era así como amaba verla, feliz.

Estuvimos hablando sobre trivialidades. Alice estaba emocionada ya que en 3 meses mas sería navidad. Era su pretexto para poder salir y comprar como loca maniática sin recibir una sola critica. Bella se emociono cuando supo que podría decorar un árbol a su antojo, había notado que Bella tenía cierta afición con las plantas, le encantaba ver las flores y diferentes tipos de jardines en los libros. Mi pequeña había desarrollado un gusto exquisito en las artes.

De la literatura ni se diga, se ha comido cada libro disponible en casa y en casa de sus padres. Le gustaba escuchar música, en especial la clásica, y se maravillaba cuando tocaba una que otra canción en mi piano. No entendía el arte contemporáneo en lo que a pintura se refería, ella decía que solo veía manchas y colores… pero sus ojos brillaban cuando lo renacentista o del barroco resaltaba en el canal de arte. Ahora, el amor de Esme por la jardinería artística conquisto el corazón de mi pequeña. Miraba con curiosidad como se sembraba desde un pequeño helecho hasta la flor mas impresionante de todo el jardín. Ayudaba a regar las plantas y vigilaba minuciosamente que cada flor estuviera en perfecto estado. Era adorable de ver.

Estábamos a punto de ver una riña de Bella contra Alice acerca de la importancia de tener suficiente lencería femenina en el armario de una chica cuando mi padre y los demás chicos entraron a casa con un deje de alerta en el rostro. Provoco que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido y las risas cesaran al ver la expresión en mi cara.

-¿Todo bien?- aventuro mi madre mirando con tranquilidad hacia Carlise. Este suspiro y pidió amablemente que nos fuéramos ubicando en el comedor. Al llegar a nuestro destino, Carlise se coloco de cabecera, a lado derecho Esme y Jasper tomaron lugar. Del izquierdo mis padres, seguido por Rosalie y Emmett, Bella y yo y por ultimo Alice junto a Jasper. Todo estaba en un profundo silencio. El ambiente era tan denso que podría sofocar el aire de toda la habitación.

Carlise tomo la palabra, usando un tono de voz despreocupado- Hoy hemos ido a Seattle a verificar unas cosas sobre la seguridad de Bella. Al llegar a la oficina de tu padre, su secretaría tenía correspondencia para el-

-Eso me tomo desprevenido, ya que no suele llegar correo personal al trabajo- continuo mi padre mirando fijamente mis ojos- Todo concordó cuando vi el nombre del remitente-

-Era de Italia…- di un brusco bufido al escuchar la ronca voz de Jasper- de parte de una tal Sue- supe que, en el momento que ese nombre fue liberado de sus labios, todos dejamos de respirar. Bella tomo mi mano debajo de la mesa, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo. Atraje mas su silla hacia mi, tratando de confortarla con una tímido abrazo. Sus preocupados ojos se conectaron con los míos. Le sonreí débilmente y bese su cabello- Todo esta bien, tranquila- musite sobre su sedosa cabellera.

-La carta estaba dirruida a un tal "Edward de Forks", y al saber el nombre del estado al que yo viajaba por un caso concluyeron que esa carta era para mi. Pero estoy mas que seguro que te pertenece- Me extendió la carta sobre la mesa, dandome libertad para leerla y conocer su contenido.

-Ábrela y léela- musito Jasper mirando fijamente el trozo de papel.

Con un suspiro algo forzado tome la carta de la mesa y la desdoble con lentitud. Este bien podría contener una buena noticia como una desgracia para esta familia. Tomando aire y aclarándome la garganta me dedique a leer en voz alta, nunca soltando los hombros de mi pequeña, esta decía:

_Querido Señor Edward Mansen_

_Primero que nada, permítame agradecerle por haber cuidado de mi niña. No tiene una idea de cómo sufrí al creer que nunca mas la volvería a ver; gracias a dios, usted me dio la oportunidad de confirmar con mis propios ojos que ella estaba sana y salva. Se que le debo una explicación pero por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo decirle._

_Esa pequeña que esta contigo es una de las herederas mas ricas de toda Europa. Su familia es de gran poder aquí en Italia, no pertenece a la casa real, pero su apellido es sumamente influyente. Su padre es el hombre mas bondadoso que he conocido en mis largos años de vida, se que es un golpe a su frágil corazón que su pequeña estrella no este con ella, pero la amarga alma de su esposa es lo que llevo a mi niña a huir. La madre de mi niña murió cuando tenía nueve años, su padre se caso con esa arpía para poder darle una madre a su estrella. Pero esa mujer tiene de madre lo que yo de princesa. Muy tarde su padre se dio cuenta, y en las familias de este rango social un divorcio sería una comidilla para la prensa. Lo ultimo que necesitan._

_Esa mujer termino dañando a la familia cuando hace unos meses organizo una fiesta ahí en estados unidos, en donde se llevo a mi pequeña engañando a su marido. mintiéndole que irían a ver a unos tíos cercanos. Tal fue el susto y el enfado de su padre al ver que su estrellita estaba desaparecida y su mujer sin arrepentimiento alguno por habérsela llevado, que sufrió de un ataque al corazón, gracias a dios, no paso de ser un feo susto. Debo confesar que temimos lo peor, Ese pobre hombre reza todos lo días por que su hija este bien y respire en este mundo._

_Debe entender mi postura al no querer revelar la identidad de mi niña. Si esa mujer se entera que esta convida y en ese lugar, sería el alivio para su padre y la maquinación de un nuevo plan para ese monstruo. Desconocemos el porque se la llevo o con que fin, pero solo podemos imaginar lo peor._

_Le suplico que esperen mas noticias mías antes de empezar a investigar. El día 13 estaré ahí, lo prometo. Aclarare todas sus dudas, pero por favor, esperen hasta ese día._

_Una ultima cosa señor Mansen_

_Cuídela mas que nunca, ruego a dios de que esta carta no sea intervenida. Le encargo a la joya mas valiosa de toda Italia, ella es el tesoro de su padre y la princesa de su familia. No permita que le hagan daño._

_Sin mas que agregar, le deseo la mejor de las suertes Señor Mansen._

_Nos veremos pronto. Déle un beso de mi parte._

_Atentamente_

_Sue Ralleta_

Todos nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio. Tratando de descifrar que haríamos de ahora en adelante. 13… esperar hasta el 13 de ese mes, ¿en que nos beneficiaria hacerlo?.

-Creo que puedo empezar a investigar acerca de esa mujer- musito Jasper con voz tranquila.

-Deberíamos esperar. Podemos aguantar 2 semanas con la duda. Sería preferible seguir sus instrucciones, para no ocasionar problemas- hablo mi madre mirando con curiosidad a mi Bella. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. La tome entre mis brazos y la senté entre mis piernas acunándola con amor.

-Tranquila mi vida, todo esta bien. Tranquila-

-Mi papa esta triste…- susurro tomando mi camiseta con fuerza. Le había afectado saber de su verdadero padre, a pesar que su esposa era una persona de temer, su padre no parecía de acuerdo con algunas ideas locas de su mujer. Una de ellas era arrebatar a su preciosa hija de sus manos.

-Tu papa te hecha de menos amor, lo sabemos. Pero Sue dice que estas a salvo con nosotros, aunque eso signifique estar lejos de él-

-¿Por esa señora?- asentí besando su frente y consolando su pequeño cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a hacer lo siguiente- hablo Carlise poniendo orden en el lugar- confiemos en el sano juicio de esa mujer. Esperaremos hasta ese Sábado. Pido discreción familia, ahora mas que nada debemos estar alerta. Te sugiero Edward que pidas tus vacaciones por adelantado, no quiero que te separes de Bella por ningún motivo, si es necesario, ven a pasar este mes en nuestra casa. Esa mujer solo te conoce a ti en persona. Si logra ver a Bella con cualquiera de nosotros, seguro se pondrá nerviosa al no conocernos- miro a cada miembro de la familia y estos asintieron en comprensión. La seguridad de mi Bella estaba en riesgo y debía hacer hasta lo imposible por cuidarla.

-Debemos empezar a planear todo- murmuro Rosalie poniéndose de pie y Emmett siguiéndola instantáneamente- Hay que prepararnos si algo sale mal. O por defecto si sale bien, no podemos dar nada por sentado- todo concordaron con ella y tomaron sus respectivas parejas para planear el siguiente movimiento a todo este asunto.

Acaricie el brazo de Bella, tratando de llamar su atención de los botones de mi camisa-bien pequeña, ¿deseas comer un helado? Podemos decirle a Alice y Jasper que nos acompañen. Se que estará contenta de ir al centro comercial- me miro por unos segundo antes de que un atisbo de sonrisa apareciera en su rostro cuando bese con delicadeza la comisura de sus labios. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer por ella, era distraerla, y tratar lo mejor que pueda, a que olvide esas 2 semanas de espera que tenemos. En definitiva, este no sería nuestro mes.

* * *

**Ok… eso es todo, ya saben entre mas Reviews me dejen mas rápido act! Aprovechenme que tengo vacaciones! Solo sera 2 semanas! Después no se si habra tiempo… ajaj la uni absorbe!**

**Mappy Mansen **


	19. Chapter 19

**Lose... no tengo perdón de dios... sere breve... ahora que las clases acabaron tengo mas tiempo libre... de verdad deben perdonarme... juro que compensare mi tiempo perdido... me dejan un RR? al menos para como regalo de cumple! :B... mañana es mi cumple... y si dejan muchos RR. a lo mejor mañana o el lunes subo algo... aun no me ha dicho cuando comienzo a trabajar pero aprocechare este tiempo para escribir como maniaca... de verdad un lo siento no vasta pero espero de corazón que me perdonen... tambien para los que leen Coffee habra compensación... besos y espero me perdonen**

* * *

**Malas decisiones**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia bajaban perezosamente por el parabrisas, mi mente se encontraba absorta en las irregulares figuras que creaba el agua y en el suave silbido del viento; casi formando una hermosa sinfonía. Los autos a mi alrededor eran borrosas imágenes de un parpadeo a otro. Culpaba a mi mente por perderse de la realidad por un atisbo de cordura; sentía todo mi cuerpo en un modo automático y por mas bufidos y suspiros que lanzara no salía de ese aturdimiento. Mi dirección ya no era la habitual, por nuestra seguridad, decidimos que era mas razonable el que yo viviera con mis padres, al menos hasta que la temida fecha llegara. Cerré mis ojos al parar en un semáforo, no podía… no, no quería creer que todo esto estuviera pasando; era horrible. No podía salir del país por el miedo a que alguien averiguara sobre nosotros y Bella, no podía salir con Bella sin supervisión y al menos 4 personas mas acompañándonos, no podía estar a solas con mi novia… esa fue claro obra del paranoico de Emmett, temía que le hiciera algo a su "hermanita". Apenas y tenía tiempo de estar con ella, como consecuencia de pedir mis vacaciones antes me dieron trabajo extra que según mi jefe "compensa" los días que estaré sin trabajar, un fastidio total. Respire lo mas profundo que pude y solté todo el aire de golpe tratando de calmarme. No debería de quejarme tanto, podría irme mucho peor, lo único que me mantenía de una pieza era saber que Bella estaba a menos de 3 metros de mi en un área reducida a 7 metros; estaba conmigo en las tardes que llegaba a casa, en la cena, al leer cualquier libro en la biblioteca, cuando me pide que toque para ella, cuando nos besamos cerca de chimenea, cuando la dejaba en su habitación y le susurra lo mucho que la amo antes de irnos a dormir…

Estos 4 días han sido los mas largos de mi vida. Sin saber que podría pasar o que esperar de un nuevo amanecer, aunque lo demostrábamos por Bella, la tranquilidad era lo que menos se percibía en la familia ahora. Rosalie y Emmett decidieron dar aviso a las autoridades locales, dieron parte de la versión de la historia enfocándose en que Bella estaba en peligro de ser atacada por la mafia italiana o algo por el estilo. Mi padre calmo los nervios de los políticos y explico mejor la situación y nuestras intenciones en querer proteger a Bella… No solo por el hecho de que era mi novia, sino que al releer la carta de Sue, indicaba que Bella pertenecía a una familia poderosa en el país mas poderoso a nivel "gangster" del mundo; así que no sabíamos el que esperar.

El brusco sonido de una alarma de carro me recordó en donde estaba y que hacía ahí, parpadee varias veces mirando el enorme edificio frente a mi. De alguna manera, logre estacionarme y llegar a mi destino final sin matarme. Negué con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa asomo la comisura de mis labios, al parecer mi subconsciente sabía de mi estado absorto y decidió encargarse de las actividades de mi cuerpo… mas especifico las motoras.

Reí ante mi estupidez y salí del volvo no sin antes reparar que mi auto no estorbaba en la entrada o a algún otro vehiculo que circule cerca de ahí. Con mi inspección terminada, camine a paso lento hasta la entrada, abrí con pesadez la puerta e inmediatamente un olor a café y tinta me abordo. Sentí varias miradas en mi, la mayoría de hombres entre 25 y 30 años que me veía con el ceño fruncido, seguramente pensando que sería una amenaza en su área de trabajo. Rodee los ojos mentalmente y seguí con mi camino ignorando todas las miradas. Subí al ascensor y presione el cuarto piso. Mire impaciente los números del reloj, sentía incomodidad al estar en un espacio reducido con 6 personas mirándome fijamente, y mas incomodo me ponía el saber que todas eran del genero femenino.

Suspire aliviado al llegar al cuarto piso y salí un poco azorado del elevador. Note la mirada de la secretaría y me dio una amable sonrisa al reconocerme.

-Edward- salto de su asiento y me dio un abrazo algo asfixiante- cariño… tu padre me contó lo que esta ocurriendo. De veras lo siento… tienes todo mi apoyo y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, no dudes en llamarme- le sonreí avergonzado pero aun así asentí hacia su propuesta. Toda la ayuda era bienvenida.

-Gracias… ¿mi padre?- pregunte separándome un poco y mirando a ambos lados en busca de él.

-Esta atendiendo una llamada urgente de Vancouver, tiene apenas unos minutos… ¿por qué no pasas a su oficina?, seguro no tarda- me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y regreso a su puesto. retome mi camino y me dirigí al despacho de mi padre. Al abrir la puerta una sonrisa sincera apareció en mis labios y mis ojos se deleitaron con lo que tenía en frente.

Mi pequeña, en un hermoso vestido con voladas color cereza con un moño blanco atravesando su esbelta cintura. Una bailarinas negras para completar el atuendo, su cabello cayendo en suaves ondas, y sin un gramo de maquillaje en su perfecto rostro. Toda una belleza… realmente no podía quejarme. Se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el sofá con ambas piernas de lado una sobre la otra. Un libro de tapa gruesa sutilmente en su regazo y sus hermosos ojos en él. Me tomo todo el control que pude no saltar sobre ella y llenar de besos todo lo que mis ojos podían o no ver.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me acerque lo mas silencioso que pude. Ella seguía atenta al libro, sus ojos estaban ligeramente estrechados y su labios eran atrapados constantemente por su perlados dientes. Al estar a un distancia prudente me atreví a hablar sin asustarla.

-Parece interesante- sus ojos rápidamente subieron hasta encontrarse con los míos y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-llegaste…- susurro mirándome intensamente. Me senté a su lado y con un poco de malicia, me acerque lentamente a sus labios para luego rozarlos delicadamente sacándole uno que otro suspiro por no besarla por completo… cosa me que hizo soltar una sonrisa petulante.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día preciosa?- sus labios formaron un puchero pero negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se forzaba a salir.

-Bien… estuve un poco aburrida en la mañana. Pero tío Edward me compro unos libros para que me entretuviera- frunció el ceño y arrugo su naricita de forma graciosa- no debió hacerlo, no tenía porque comprarme cosas. Yo puedo trabajar con mama en su jardín y con lo que me diera los compraría- rodee los ojos y la mire con ternura.

-Cariño, el puede usar la excusa de que eres su sobrina y mi novia para hacerte regalos. Y no te enojes por ello, deberías ya estar acostumbrada con esta loca familia- ambos reímos ligeramente y me beso la mejilla a modo de "paz". Siempre que teníamos esta clase de riñas si ella me besaba la mejilla era el final de la conversación. Era eso o yo tapando su boca con una mano.

-Y… ¿de que va el libro?- pregunte tratando de desviar la conversación. Tome uno de los mechones sueltos y lo juguetee enrollándolo y soltándolo de mi dedo.

-¡Secreto!- canturreó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras escondía el libro tras su espalda. La mire con una ceja alzada, ella solo negó con la cabeza pero su sonrisa no se borraba. La deje hacer, no me desagradaba la idea de que tuviera secretos, parece que eso la animaba y volvía nuestra relación un poco mas activa y juguetona.

-Muy bien pequeña payasa, solo recuerdo que si tu puedes tener secretos yo también- su puchero era encantador pero no di mi brazo a torcer, en este juego puede haber 2 participantes.

-mmmmm, ¡Esta bien!- se paro de un salto y escondió el libro rápidamente en el bolso blanco que estaba en el escritorio. Me miro con una sonrisa inocente y con sus pestañas revoloteando en sus mejillas. Sonreí coqueteado y me puse de pie para darle alcance. La tome de la cintura ya la atraje hacia mi en un abrazo que correspondió. Sus pequeñas manos se enredaron en el cabello de mi nuca y daba ligeros jalones que me hacia soltar uno que otro ronroneo.

-Pequeña tramposa- susurre mirándola con intensidad. Sus hermosas piscinas chocolates me devolvieron la mirada y quede prendado de ellos… Bella era preciosa, sin duda la mujer mas preciosa de todo el mundo.

-Te quiero- soltó de repente dejándome algo descolocado. La mire con adoración y roce sus labios con los míos al hablar.

-Yo te quiero mas- cerré el contacto entre nuestros labios y nos entregamos en un beso que no frecuentábamos mucho a causa de nuestro "niñero" en casa. Apreté mas su cuerpo al mío y me deje llevar por ese beso, sus manos acariciaron desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros, donde finalmente descansaron en mi pecho, sintiendo el calor de sus palmas através de mi camisa. Solté una mano de su cintura y la dirigí a su cabello donde le di tiernas cepilladas. Podía sentir el delicioso olor de frutos rojos y esencias de su cabello junto con el dulce néctar de su boca… definitivamente una fruta prohibida y profanada solo por mi.

Al quedarnos sin aire repartí tiernos besitos por todo su rostro hasta acabar en su frente donde su aliento golpeaba mi cuello y me hacia estremecer.

-Eres simplemente perfecta- susurre en su cabello suspirando feliz de tenerla en mis brazos.

-El perfecto aquí es otro- sentí sus labios rozar la piel expuesta de mi garganta logrando sacar un profundo gemido providente de mi pecho- De verdad odio que te vayas en las mañanas… me siento sola sin ti- confeso descansando su cabeza en mi hombro y jugando con la tela de mi camisa.

-No debes sentirte así, sabes que tarde o temprano regresare a tiempo para la cena. Y así pasar tiempo contigo-

-Pero me haces falta. Se que sueno como niña- bufo y ante esta afirmación se negó a mirarme- pero simplemente no me gusta. Desde hace unos días parece que pronto me iré de aquí…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- la obligue a mirarme a los ojos y en ellos se veía la determinación.

-Desde hace unos días que Carlise y Jasper traman algo- abrí los ojos sorprendido por la fiereza de sus palabras…. ¿Carlise?, Bella siempre lo llama "Papá", ¿qué rayos le paso entre Bella y Carlise en estas semanas?- Andan en secreto, dejan de hablar cuando yo estoy cerca, se que igual se lo ocultan a mama y eso la hace enojar porque sabemos que tiene que ver conmigo. Además… ayer hablaban sobre un viaje y que debe de ser pronto- cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza fuertemente- no se que planean… solo se que no quiero irme… todo por esa carta- sus ojos perdieron brillo y me miraron como pidiéndome una explicación.

-Pequeña, te puedo asegurar que no se de lo que me estas hablando. Pero prometo hablar con Carlise al respecto. No hemos discutido ningún viaje porque eso podría perjudicarnos y mas que nadie a ti. Nunca te expondríamos… todo lo contrario te protegeríamos-

Bella bufo y se zafo de mis brazos para regresar al sofá y sentarse con pesadez.

-Lo que menos necesito son mas guardaespaldas con Emmett me vasta y me sobra- volvió a bufar y esta vez lo hizo cruzándose de brazos. Enojada igual se veía preciosa.

-Sabes que detesto la idea tanto como tu, pero según el lo hace para que no te "corrompa". Aunque según lo veo, el podría corromperte mas que yo con todas esas platicas, anécdotas y demás que te cuenta para que le tengas miedo a la intimidad-

-Pues lo ha logrado-susurro estremeciéndose con el recuerdo- Pero no se de que se preocupa… solo lo hemos intentado una vez… y no salió bien- sus mejillas se colorearon y movió sus manos nerviosamente. Me acerque a ella y tomando ambas manos tire de ella para que estuviera a mi altura y así no esconder su mirada de mi.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Bella… no pasa nada. No estamos… mentalmente listos para aquello. Se que has avanzado. Y no creas que no noto el esfuerzo que has hecho por madurar en estos días. Quien no te conociera pensaría que eres una universitaria en pleno alcance de su juventud- bromee besando sus cabellos tratando de calmarla- Odias el termino mujercita, pero hasta yo se que ahora eres toda una mujer. Y no solo lo digo por la ropa nueva que usas o por los tratamientos de belleza a los que Alice te somete. Creces por lo que aprendes en el día, sabes controlar tus emociones frente a los demás, sabes diferenciar entre lo que es bueno o no incluso sin que nosotros te digamos si estas bien; tu instinto de supervivencia es asombroso- bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente. La tome la barbilla y la obligue a verme.

-Pero mas que nada… noto lo adulta que eres por tu corazón. Tiene la capacidad de amor de un niño pequeño… tienes mucho amor que dar. Pero sabes elegir a quien dar o no ese amor. Y déjame decirte que me siento de lo mas halagado por recibir parte de ese amor que tu das. El mayor honor jamás entregado- pequeñas lagrimas salieron de su ojos y esta vez no trato de esconderlas como ha estado haciendo de un tiempo acá. Sorbió su nariz y me miro tras su pestañas.

-¿Eso le dices a todas?- murmuro tiernamente mientras pestañaba coquetamente a mi dirección. Me reí a carcajadas y la abrace no sin antes besar sus labios de manera casta.

-De acuerdo, debo confesar que la televisión ha ayudado a esa madures pero no estoy seguro si eso me agrada o no- la bese una vez mas antes de mirarla curioso- hablando de eso… ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?-

-Una película- respondió despreocupadamente, pude los ojos en blanco y la bese una vez mas. Esta vez era un beso de verdad no un simple piquito que te deja queriendo mas.

-Woah… dejen eso para cuando estén solos- bufe exasperado y me separe lentamente de Bella para mirar la mueca burlona de mi padre.

-Perdona pero como podrás saber, en casa no tenemos tanta privacidad como nos gustaría- comente con una sonrisa y llevando los nudillos de Bella a mis labios para besarlos suavemente.

-¿Y eso te lleva a la conclusión de que debes hacer aquello en mi oficina?, creí que te habíamos educado mejor- se apresuro a llegar a nuestro lado para abrazar a Bella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Pormenores- sonreí y le devolví el abrazo que me ofrecía.

-Supongo que esta no es un visita de cortesía… ¿Vienes a raptarte a mi sobrina?- jugo mientras guardaba ciertos papeles en su maletín y apagaba su computadora.

-Es mi novia, así que no creo que se considere rapto. Es como "un novio llevando a su novia a casa para cenar", totalmente legal- mi padre negó con la cabeza y río ante mi comentario.

-Además- continuo Bella tomando su bolso y colgándoselo al hombro- si la novia acepta ir no se considera secuestro porque ella no lo hace contra su voluntad- finalizo con una gran sonrisa mirando a mi padre con dulzura.

-¿Ahora eres abogada?- mi padre alzo una ceja y la miro divertido.

-Algo tuve que aprender por estar aquí tanto tiempo-

-¿Es reproche?- mi padre dio un intento de puchero pero nada como el que mama, Bella o Alice hacían.

-¡Nop!, amo pasar tiempo contigo tío Edward- junto ambas manos dando un aplauso y batió sus pestañas mirándolo inocente.

-Manipuladora- susurro mi padre acercándose a ella y besando sus cabellos.

Me reí ligeramente- sigo debatiéndome entre si es buena idea que ella siga viendo esos programas de televisión. Cuando nos demos cuenta tendremos una femme fatal en la familia- Bella me miro mal y me saco la lengua antes de correr hacia la salida riéndose de mi falso enojo.

-No creo que te quejaras. Es el sueño de cualquier hombre- me palmeo el hombro y me indico que saliera del despacho- Además sabes que ella nunca sería una femme fatal. Es demasiado dulce para su propio bien, todo un soplo de energía- rió de su propia broma y me miro a los ojos- sabe que eso amamos de ella y no creo que lo cambiara por nada. Nada me gusta mas que ver a esa pequeña feliz, odio verla triste o molesta-

-Hablando de eso- susurre para que nadie en el ascensor nos escuchara, Bella no estaba así que suponía que ya estaba en el lobby esperando por nosotros- Bella escucho ciertas conversaciones que tienen que ver con ella. Hablo de que Carlise y Jasper tienen algo en mente y no están compartiendo esa información con la familia- mi padre frunció el ceño y me miro intensamente.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Edward?-

-No veo el porque Bella deba de mentirme. Solo esta un poco molesta ya que cree que la mandaran a algún lado. Y debo serte franco- suspire y me pase la mano por el cabello tratando de sacar mis nervios- yo también lo creo. Jasper cree que Bella pierde identidad estando con nosotros, pero ella se niega a irse o saber de ella misma por no querer estar lejos de nosotros. Y bueno… me culpa a mi por eso-

-Veo tu punto- salimos del elevador y vimos como Bella miraba las puertas con un gesto impaciente y con los brazos cruzados- creo que no nos matara el que tengamos una comida y reunión familiar, avisare a los chicos- ambos caminamos y yo acerque a Bella a mi por la espalda logrando que soltara un gritito al haberla asustado y alzado.

-¡EDWARD!- me regaño pero sus risitas me dieron entender que no estaba molesta.

-Sorpresa amor- bese su mejilla y le puse de nuevo en el suelo. Ella me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y yo solo la bese en los labios. Amaba hacerla rabiar, se veía toda mona.

-Creo que tendremos cena familiar- comento mi padre abriendo la puerta y cubriendo con un paraguas el cuerpo de Bella.

-¿Cena?, no tengo ganas de comer con Jasper, Emmett y Carlise juntos- abrió la puerta trasera sin inmutarse en mi mueca por no abrirle la puerta como la dama que es- me sacan de mis casillas tenerlos por separado, no quiero tenerlos los 3 juntos- una vez en el auto Bella se acomodo mejor y cerro los ojos para suspirar.

-Es importante que toda la familia este junta y unida. Por favor hija- Bella hizo una mueca, sabia que no la llamaban por su nombre cuando hacia algo malo- no tengas un arranque de rebeldía adolescente, ambos sabemos que no lo eres, pero demuestras lo contrario al comportante así- Bella apretó los labios y no dijo ni una palabra. Reí en silencio, amaba su cabezonería pero no me gustaba la manera en la que cree que la vemos.

El transcurso fue lento. Los 3 estábamos en silencio. Al parecer cada uno en sus pensamientos, yo por mi parte, esperaba estar mal con respecto a Carlise y Jasper, no quería una discusión mas con mi familia. Ya estábamos lo suficientemente estresados para un problema mas.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a casa de Carlise. Esme estaba en el pórtico esperando impaciente a nuestra llegada. Rodee los ojos y salí rápidamente para ganarle a Bella. Últimamente ha aprendido a odiar mis gestos de caballerosidad, según ella, es lo suficientemente capaz de hacer aquellas cosas por si sola. De nuevo… pienso que Emmett y la televisión tienen que ver en esto.

-¿Podrías no hacer eso?- murmuro viéndome molesta cuando le extendí una mano y la ayude a bajarse del auto mientras con la otra sostenía la sombrilla para taparla de la llovizna.

-Bella- suspire y la mire con reproche- amor… soy tu novio. Sabes como soy con respecto a tratarte como dama. Me gusta, y no, no te hace una inútil. Por favor… no, no rezongues- prácticamente rogué.

-Pero no es normal… nadie lo hace ya- murmuro caminando lentamente hacia la entrada.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo. Eres mi novia y mas que eso eres una dama. Esos gestos no deberían desaparecer. Hace años se usaban estos mismos para cortejar a la dama que uno quería-

-Tu no necesitas cortejarme- se paro en seco y giro su cuerpo para abrazarse del mío- ya soy tuya-

-No hace daño querer seguir con el coqueteo ¿o no señorita Cullen?- río ligeramente y me soplo un beso antes de correr donde Esme. Esta la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un beso en sus cabellos.

Al verme sano y salvo no dudo en abrazarme fuertemente y repartir besos por todo mi rostro.

-No me fui a la guerra Esme- bromee mientras le daba un abrazo me encaminaba a abrazar a mi bella novia y robarle uno que otro beso.

-Vaya que rápido me cambias por otra- gire mi rostro y ahí estaba mi madre con una mueca de "desagrado" y mirando en falso dolor. La mire con una ceja alzada y me acerque con suspicacia.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, solo que como debes saber, mis muestras de afecto con mi novia no son muy frecuentes en esta casa- bese la mejilla de mi madre y ella solo dio una palmadita en mi cabeza.

-Lose, Emmett nos ha presumido sus logros por mantener intacta la virtud de Bella- contesto Esme por mi ante el bufido de molestia de mi novia- Edward me ha dicho que se quedan a cenar- murmuro viendo a mi madre, ella le dio una mirada a mi padre y esta entendió a la perfección- perfecto, solo llamo a los chicos y preparo el comedor, Carlise no llega hasta dentro de poco- salio contenta hacia la cocina para preparar un guisado especial para todos, lo mas seguro.

-Esto no es bueno… Esme se morirá de tristeza si se entera que esta reunión es para abrir otra posible discusión- murmuro mi madre sentándose en el sillón y masajeando sus sienes con cansancio. Mi padre se ubico detrás de ella y le dio un tierno apretón a sus hombros. Yo por mi parte me acerque a Bella y nos tire en el sofá de modo que su cuerpo estuviera en mi regazo y su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonrío como niña pequeña y comenzó a besar y dar ligeras mordidas a mi cuello… cosa que ocultaba muy bien con su cabello actuando como cortina.

-Tranquila… no tiene porque acabar así. Tratare no actuar imprudente, solo quiero acabar con una duda que me tiene preocupado- murmure lo mejor que pude y tratando de que mi cara no demuestre la mueca de placer que deseaba soltar. A sus dientes se le sumo la pequeña y rosada lengua que tenía y eso me estaba excitando… mucho.

-Edward tiene razón Liz- tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no gemir al sentir como succionaba mi piel y hacer caso a las palabras de mi padre- no hay que precipitarnos, solo queremos que nos aclaren unas cosas- cerré mis ojos con fuerza, estaba a punto de llevarme una mano a mi entrepierna para que no notarán la tienda que de seguro tenia cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto mi atención.

-¡Buenas tardes familia!, me han dicho por teléfono que hoy tenemos cena Cullen-Mansen, eso significa que mama cocinara algo especial, ¡yumi!- se escucharon millones de cosas cayendo al suelo intuyendo que Emmett fue al centro comercial con Rose y Alice- ¿Bella?, ¿qué rayos haces tan cerca de Edward? ¡BAJATE DE AHÍ!, eso no es de señoritas- ambos bufamos ante la interrupción de Emmett.

Bella tenía razón, esta noche sería especialmente insoportable.

* * *

-Ame el puré de papas, esa salsa roja picosa era lo que le faltaba a tu receta para que fuera perfecta mama- vimos con gracia como Emmett se llevaba todo el bol de puré para su plato. Todos estábamos muy satisfechos. Habíamos comido como reyes, y he de admitir que Esme se supero a si misma, solo dioses comían así de bien.

Bella se había mantenido callada y eso era por la interacción sospechosa de 2 personas en el comedor. Todos lo había notado, y lo que mas me asustaba, es que estaban concientes de que nadie los ignoraría.

-Bueno- tomo la palabra mi padre- Ya que estamos todos juntos me gustaría discutir un par de cosas- miro detenidamente a Carlise y este le devolvió la mirada- he estado pensando que estos días lo han pasado sanos y salvos los chicos, ahora que Edward al fin tiene vacaciones pasara mas tiempo en casa y se que ya tienen suficiente con Alice y Emmett en esta casa- miro Esme y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- No trato de acusar ni insinuar nada, pero creo que ya es hora de Edward y Bella cambien de ambiente y quiero decirles que en nuestra casa son mas que bienvenidos. Se que les hará bien alejarse de toda la situación y que disfruten su tiempo como pareja- finalizo sin perder la mirada de los individuos que compartieron miradas durante la conversación.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema- susurro Esme mirando con dulzura a Bella- he notado a Bella un tanto distante y estoy segura que es por la poca libertad que siente en esta casa, un cambio de escenario les caería bien-

-¿Y yo donde entro?, ¿Tendré que mudarme con mis tíos?- estuve a punto de tirarle un tenedor a Emmett para que guardara sus comentarios.

-Emmett creo saber la razón por la cual Bella se siente molesta en esta casa, así que te pido que no molestes mas en su relación- finalizo Esme mirándolo ceñuda.

-Ese puede meterle mano sino lo vigilan-

-Emmett- amenazo Rosalie mirándolo con detenimiento- ya habíamos hablado de tu estupida sobreprotección. No haces mas que actuar como un loco, déjalo ya o te obligare a hacerlo- Emmett me mando una mirada de advertencia y yo solo pude suspirar.

-Estábamos pensando- hablo Jasper mirándonos con detenimiento- que es hora de que Bella conozca su verdad, y eso implica un viaje de emergencia- todos dimos un respingo y Bella miro asustada a mi dirección.

-Jazzy…-susurro Alice mirándolo afligida- creí que habíamos quedado que ella no podía salir del país ni nada por el estilo, es peligroso-

-Lo sabemos Al… no iríamos hasta Italia, solo la mantendríamos oculta en un lugar seguro hasta que llegara el día 13. Un abogado debe estar presente con ella y estábamos pensando que el tío Edward podría hacer ese trabajo-

-¿Porque no puedo ir con ella?- murmure mirándolo ceñudo.

-Eres su novio, harías lo que ella te pidiera y no lo que es mejor para ella-

-Resulta que ambas son la misma cosa- estaba a 2 minutos de pararme en serio y enojarme con el.

-No peleen muchachos- Carlise hablo y detuvo nuestro enfrentamiento verbal- Es lo mejor para nosotros y para ella, hasta saber las intenciones de esa mujer esta es la solución-

-Carlise no estoy segura de esto- la voz de Esme se escucho afligida y triste. Como al resto no le agrada la idea de Bella fuera. Yo soy el primero el oponerme.

-Esme esta decisión ya fue planeada y no cre-

-¡BASTA!- un golpe en la mesa nos sobresalto y vimos asombrados como Bella tenia las manos hechas puños y miraba rabiosa hacia Carlise y Jasper- ¿cómo pueden saber que es lo mejor para mi?, es el peor pretexto que pueden usar. Saben que no estoy interesada en saber nada de mi pasado. Es mas!, me están tentando a mandar a Sue al caño para que ustedes no sepan la verdad- lo grito de manera furiosa.

-Bella cariño…- Carlise trato de razonar pero era evidente que Bella había explotado.

-¡BELLA NADA!, ¡no es su decisión!, no quiero… no quiero y no lo haré no dejare que me separen de mi familia- se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a salir.

-Bella tu avión salen en 3 días, te acompañara tu tío y solo serán unos días, hija esto es por tu bien- murmuro Carlise tratando de acercarse a Bella.

-¡NO SOY TU HIJA!- el grito de Bella nos dejo a todos boquiabiertos y a Carlise con los brazos en el aire. Salio disparada escalera arriba sin mirar la ola de tristeza que arrazo la cara de Carlise, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

-Eso no estuvo bien hermano- mi padre se levanto y se acerco justo a tiempo antes de escuchar un portazo en el piso de arriba.

-Solo busco protegerla- murmuro con un nudo en la garganta, podían verse sus ojos acuarse y como contenía el dolor del rechazo e Bella. Esa pequeña se había metido tanto en nuestros corazones que dolía cualquier desplante de su parte.

-Es lo mejor- murmuro Jasper acercándose a la escena.

-No Jasper- Alice corrió hacia el comienzo de las escales y observo con tristeza la parte superior de la casa- Bella no es una niña de 5 años, es una mujer hecha y derecha, lo que hiciste esta mal Jazz… le has roto el corazón y a muchos de nosotros de igual manera-

-Alice…-

-No, esta vez no. Mira a lo que ha llevado esta "fabulosa" decisión- señalo la cara de mis padres, y lo atormentado que se veía Carlise ahora- no hace ningún bien a nadie de esta familia, solo…-suspiro- solo ve a casa, ya hablaremos largo y tendido- la cara de Jasper parecía haber sido abofeteada por un bat al ver como Alice subía las escaleras sin siquiera despedirse de él.

-Lo mismo para ti Carlise- la voz de Esme se escuchaba destrozada pero recurría a todas sus fuerzas para no llorar- ve a dormir a algún cuarto de invitados, incluso a la Edward, estoy segura que el dormirá en otro sitio esta noche- Carlise miro a Esme con aplomo pero asintió como niño regañado y dejo ir a su esposa sin decir una palabra.

Yo por mi parte suspire con tristeza y subí uno a uno los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de Bella. Toque varias veces antes de que la puerta se abriera ligeramente demostrando que no tenía el seguro. Entre despacio y note las luces apagadas. Pude visualizar su pequeño cuerpo en la orilla de la cama, tenia sus manos apoyadas en la cama y su vista estaba en el suelo, mirándolo despreocupadamente. Entre cerrando la puerta y acercándome con cuidado de no molestarla.

-No es justo- murmuro con dificultad, aun tenía la cabeza gacha y sospechaba que no lo haría hasta que estuviera lista.

-Se que no es justo cariño, detesto la situación tanto como tu- me acerque un poco mas y cuando iba a tocar su mejilla ella se aparto bruscamente y se alejo caminando con sus brazos cruzados y dándome la espalda.

-Bella…-

-Estoy bien, solo dame un minuto- susurro con voz ronca.

-Amor, no tiene nada de malo que llores en una situación así- hable de manera tierna mientras me acercaba a ella.

-No he llorado, solo estoy un poco molesta y no quiero que me veas así-

-No tiene nada de malo llorar, no te haces mas niña por llorar- me mantuve a 30 cm alejado de ella esperando el momento adecuado para tocarla.

-No soy una niña- su voz perdió potencia y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente- no tienen porque tratarme así, soy adulta. Puedo decidir si ir o no a ese viaje no pueden obligarme-

-Eres menor de edad y estas bajo la tutela de Carlise, si dicen que es para tu seguridad, si pueden amor- pequeños sollozos salían de su garganta pero veía como trataba de suprimirlos.

-No… no… n soy pequeña, se… decidir por mi misma… yo soy…. Yo soy- dejo de hablar cuando un fuerte espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que arqueara su espalda. Con un suspiro tembloroso la tome de la cintura y la hice girarse para que pudiera verme. La atraje hacia mi y la deje llorar sobre mi pecho, aferro sus manos a mi camisa mientras dejaba que mis dedos de perdieran por la sedosidad de su cabello. Sus sollozos era fuertes y sabia que se había estado conteniendo desde que le grito aquello a Carlise.

Con cuidado nos moví hasta la cama y la acomode para que pudiera llorar tranquila. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y nuestras piernas se enredaban. Sus brazos estaban en mi cintura y su cabeza escondida en mi cuello. La consolaba lo mejor que podía ya que me estaba constando no llorar o romper algo de lo furioso y adolorido que me sentía con todo esto.

-Ya hermosa, no pasa nada, serán solo unos días… y aunque no me agrade la idea, se que podemos con esto. Estaremos bien-

-No estarás conmigo, no estaremos bien si no estamos juntos- hipo con dificultad tratando de que su oración se escuchara clara.

-Se que es horrible cariño, lo odio mas o tanto como tu. Pero hemos podido con peores cosas. Papa estará contigo, no te dejara ni un solo momento y yo prometo llamarte cada vez que me dejen hacerlo. Sospecho que esos 2 no me dirán a donde te envían y a mi padre lo harán firmar algo confidencial- medite buscando soluciones para esta momentánea separación.

-No quise gr… gritar aquello-

-Lose, Carlise estaba muy dolido Bella. Entiendo que estas enfadada y no te agrade su plan del todo pero… creo que deberías pedirle una disculpa a Carlise o al menos decirle que lo que dijiste no lo dijo tu corazón sino tu rabia-

-No es del todo una mentira- suspire en desacuerdo y bese sus labios rápidamente.

-Amor, sabes que eso no es verdad. Amas tanto a Carlise y Esme como ellos te aman a ti. Se que no lo dijiste en serio-

-No quiero irme Edward- subió su cabeza y rozo suavemente mis labios antes de prendarme con su profunda mirada chocolate- No quiero ir, ¿no entienden que donde yo quiero estar es contigo?, ¿es tanto pedir que tomen en cuenta lo que yo quiero?-

-Sabia que lo peor solo tomaría tiempo en llegar- murmure distraído a nadie en particular- Se que es difícil y nos costara aceptarlo por las buenas… pero somos 2 adultos responsables y podremos afrontarlo con madurez-

-No quiero ser adulta… de nada me sirve si no me toman en cuenta-

-Bella no hagas berri

* * *

nche- bese sus labios acallando cualquier protesta que saliera de esa boquita- sabes que si importa y no lo pienses por ellos, sino por ti- me miro por unos minutos antes de asentir y suspirar rendida.

-3 días son muy poco tiempo- murmuro después de un rato en la que no hicimos mas que abrazarnos y darnos ligeros toques.

-Lose, son nada a comparación del tiempo en que te vas… pero podremos aprovecharlo- la mire fijamente y ella me devolvió la mirada atenta- hablare con mi padre, pediremos nuestro derecho a salir juntos y solos… sin chaperones y sin Emmett jodiendo cada 2 por 3. Tratare de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado, no estoy dispuesto siquiera a dormir en un lugar en donde no estés tu-

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a mi camisa y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

-No pensaba dejarte ir… quiero que te quedes conmigo- susurro

-No lo iba hacer pequeña… ¿No deseas ponerte algo mas cómodo?- negó con la cabeza y se acurruco mas a mi cuerpo- de acuerdo, descansa, mañana sabremos que hacer- sentí como poco a poco la tensión de la cena iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Por mi parte me costo mucho conciliar el sueño, la pequeña llovizna se había abierto camino hasta crear un gran tormenta. No creía que fuera algo presagioso, sin embargo, debía estar alerta de lo que me rodeaba y lo que los demás hacían. Los días no pasaban lo suficientemente rápido, y sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que el día 13 llegara, un día que seguro nos depararía muchas alegrías o por como yo lo veo un día que decidiría mi futuro con Bella.

* * *

**UYYYY! QUE EMOCION!,si lo se diran "perra estupida primero nos dejas sin meses actualizacion y luego nos dejas esto... TE ODIAMOS", bueno si quieren saber que pasa dejen RR... al menos como regalito si? ;B... dejenme sus opinones sobre como quisiera que Edward y Bella pasaran su tiempo juntos.. ¿estan preparadas para un poco de lemmon o es muy pronto? XD..**


	20. Chapter 20

**!Hola pequeñas!, siento la demora, se supone que subiría ayer como lo tenía previsto. Pero las que viven en Mexico sabran que por Cancún hay tormentas tropicales y se va la luz y todo eso. es una asco. esta vez la recompenso con 20 PAGINAS! asi es chicas... uyyy si que me esforse.**

**ahora solo para decirlo, en este cap hay material adulto no apto para quienes no le agrade. me harían sumamente feliz si a este cap le llegamos a los 200 rws! son como unas 25 rws pero confío en mis lectoras. PORFA! esta vez no me tarde! tengan consideración. espero sus sugerencia entre otras...**

**¡A LEER CHICAS!**

* * *

**Una ultima noche**

* * *

-No tengo muchas ganas de ir a un museo- susurro con voz suave contra la piel de mi espalda.

-Bueno si no deseas ir a un museo, ¿Adonde te apetece ir?- pregunte curioso terminando de lavar los platos.

-No estoy segura, solo se que quiero estar a solas contigo-

-Bueno- una malvada sonrisa apareció en mis labios- quedarnos en casa no es un opción, no si Emmett regresa-

un bufido obtuve por respuesta. Sonreí encantado cuando sus brazos se ciñeron mas a mi cintura.

Después de la platica de anoche, decidí realmente conversar con mi padre acerca de esos permisos. Si a Bella le quedaban solo un par de noches, me parecía injusto que nos negaran estar solos por el tiempo que restaba. Solo dios sabe cuanto tardaran en ese viaje, unos días para mi padre pueden ser meses para los demás. La platica fue… interesante. Las chicas estaban mas que encantadas de darnos esa libertad, alegando que debíamos aprovechar lo máximo nuestro tiempo; lo difícil fue conseguir que Carlise y Jasper dieran el "si". El primero estaba tan abatido y triste por el silencio de la hermosa chica de rizos chocolates que no pudo concentrarse en el punto en si de la conversación. Con Jasper fue otro cantar; Argumento mil y un razones del porque no debíamos salir, debo admitir que algunas de ellas me dieron pavor por Bella pero decidí que no les tomaría tanta importancia, aquello era hablar de casos extremos. Fue mi madre quien intervino y dio por finalizada la charla; alego que era una crueldad hacernos esto, estábamos pasando por una situación para nada agradable y debían tener consideración hacia nuestra relación y respetar nuestras decisiones. Ante eso Jasper acepto bufando y Carlise apenas dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, seguramente no conciente de lo que acabamos de hablar.

El día fue, por decir menos, agotador. Aunque sabíamos que nuestro y tiempo era limitado Bella y yo decidimos quedarnos en casa y disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde entre caricias y besos robados en la comodidad de la sala y uno que otro libro para leerlos con tranquilidad. Tuvimos suerte de que Rosalie fuera tan inteligente, con unas inocentes palabras logro sacar a Emmett de nuestro campo de visión, lo cual fue sin duda un alivio para nuestra paz mental. Mañana no tendríamos tanta suerte y eso nos lleva hasta la pequeña charla que teníamos en estos momentos.

Hace unos minutos la cena había concluido y ambos nos ofrecimos a lavar los trastes. Bella lavo la mitad mientras yo ocupaba el lugar tras su espalda, con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y mi rostro escondido entre sus hebras dulces y embriagantes. Al ocupar su lugar con mi parte de trastes ella tomo la misma postura que yo hice con ella, con la pequeña excepción que su cabeza reposaba tibia entre mis omoplatos.

-No estoy segura de que quiero hacer- soltó un suspiro y se acurruco mas a mi espalda.

-Sabes que tenemos carta blanca para hacer cualquier cosa, bueno no, no podemos salir del país… nuestro limite es Seattle- sentí a Bella removerse en claro indicio de no tener ganas para un viaje tan largo.

-¿Podemos hacer cualquier cosa?- pregunto un minuto mas tarde, asentí en respuesta mientras secaba el ultimo plato faltante- me gustaría ir al cine-

me gire cuidadoso y la tome de la cintura haciendo que su cabeza se alzara y me mirara con esas hermosas gemas que tenía por ojos.

-¿El cine?, ¿Es en serio?- quise cerciorarme.

-La verdad es que quiero una cita contigo- un ligero color carmín cubrió sus pómulos, en clara señal de vergüenza- y el cine me parece una buena idea para una cita-

-¿Tienes una idea de que es lo que quieres ver?- pregunte besando su mejilla sonrojada, deleitándome con la calidez que desprendía de esta.

-No realmente, cualquiera está bien para mi… que no sea de miedo por favor- suplico con ojos grandes.

Sonreí- Cariño no soy Emmett, jamás te obligaría a ver una película que te es desagradable- bese su frente y la abrase con fuerza- una cita en el cine me parece estupendo, ¿Te importaría si agrego a la película una cena especial?- tente con voz suave.

-¿Describe "Cena Especial"?- me miro suspicaz.

Suspire- no sería nada ostentoso, una pequeña cena en un restaurante agradable. Eso es todo-

-No se porque pero algo me dice que no debo creerte en eso de "pequeña cena", ¿Tenías algún lugar en mente?- sus ojos me miraban acusadores y sumamente suspicaces.

-No en realidad, pero prometo no pasarme y escoger un lugar que se será de tu agrado, ¿Eso es un si a la cena?- pregunte esperanzado y tratando de deslumbrarla como ella hacia mucho conmigo. El suspiro resignado que lanzo al aire me dio a entender que en esta batalla yo había resultado ganador.

Sonreí gratamente satisfecho con mi persuasión y me acerque a sus labios para probar la exquisitez de un beso suyo. Sus delicadas manos acariciaron la parte baja de mi espalda mientras las mía se perdían dentro de su sudadera explorando la cremosa piel que ahí se extendía.

Ligeros suspiros y jadeos salían de nuestros labios, nos turnábamos para morder los labios del otro y poder así demandar el control del beso; la necesidad de respirar se hacia cada vez mas presente así que retome el control de este beso transformándolo en ruidosos y graciosos besos aleatorios.

-¿Sabes que… amo besarte?- dije entre besos.

-Tanto… como a… mi- sentía sus labios cada vez mas hinchados y tibios bajo los míos- amo que… me beses… me toques… me abrases…- me tomo de la nuca con una mano para un beso mas profundo- me encantas…-susurro luego de dejarnos respirar por unos segundos antes de que nuestros labios se unieran nuevamente.

-tu me fascinas…- gemí al sentir su pequeña y tímida lengua rozar mi labio inferior. La mordí ligeramente provocando un gritito de protesta y terminando así el enloquecedor beso.

-Eso no fue amable- hizo un adorable puchero y me miro de forma acusadora.

-Lo que no es para nada amable es que quieras provocarme pequeña ninfa- acuse con una sonrisa engreída.

Pestaño de forma coqueta y me miro con ojos inocentes- no se de que me estas hablando Edward-

-Tramposa- susurre antes de robarle un beso y aceptar mi derrota. Con esta mujer era casi imposible decir no, incluso si esta mal yo me empeño en siempre darle la razón. Completamente cogido.

-Ya es tarde- anuncie al ver la hora del microondas- ya es pasada de la media noche pequeña, mañana no vamos a querer levantarnos y hay que aprovechar el día- me miro con una sonrisa triste y asintió.

-Si no tuviera que irme no habría necesidad de llenar 2 días de todo nuestro tiempo- su quejido la dejo callada y con la mirada ausente. Suspire abatido y levante tu mentón con delicadeza.

La mire a los ojos y hable lo mas calmado que pude- Se que lo odias, lo detesto tanto como tú, pero hay que tratar de sacar algo positivo de esto. Si logramos descubrir quien eres o al menos que quieren de ti tendremos una ventaja sobre cualquiera que desee hacerte daño. Tal vez no lo parece, pero tanto Carlise como Jasper solo buscan tu seguridad- al escuchar el nombre de Carlise su cuerpo se encogió contra el mío y rehúyo de mi mirada.

-Bella…- se deshizo de mi abrazo con delicadeza y salio disparada de la cocina.

-Vamos Edward, ya es tarde y el sueño empieza a vencerme- grito desde las escaleras. Camine negando con la cabeza ante su actitud, a veces… solo a veces odiaba cuando se comportaba como una niña berrinchuda.

Al llegar su… bueno mas bien nuestra habitación note que se había encerrado en el baño y por el desastre que dejo en la cama, suponía que estaría un buen rato ahí encerrada. De manera… poco sutil, coloco ciertas prendas de mi ropa regadas unas contra otras, tome una pijama junto con mis boxers y salí de la habitación hacia la que Esme alojo como mía.

Al entrar a ella observe divertido como casi todas mis pertenencias ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Bella. Lo único mío ahí eran mis maletas y uno que otro libro que aun no sacaba de la caja donde los traje. Me dirigí rápidamente al baño y antes de siquiera cerrar la puerta verifique que tuviera toallas limpias. El baño fue reparador, mañana sería un largo e interesante día, realmente esperaba que cumplan su palabra y no manden a Emmett o Jasper a espiarnos, o como ellos llaman "vigilar por seguridad". Rodee los ojos ante aquello, entendía muchos puntos acerca de ese tema, yo era el mas interesado en la seguridad de Bella, pero es casi un insulto el que insinúen que no puedo cuidarnos por una salida al cine.

Unos minutos mas tarde, salí de la habitación con la toalla sobre mis hombros y con mi pijama puesto. entre a la recamara de Bella esperando encontrarla ya dormida, pero me lleve con la sorpresa de que no estaba ahí, la luz del baño estaba encendida pero el silencio era lo único en ese lugar. Me acerque con cuidad a la puerta del baño y toque con suavidad.

-¿Amor… Estas bien?- en mi voz se podía escuchar la preocupación por ella, no quería que nada le pasara, incluso si ella sola se lo provocaba.

-Salgo en un minuto- apenas y pude escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Estas segura?- un pequeño "si" se escucho contra la puerta, supuse que se había recargado en la puerta y estaba preparándose para el regaño que seguro piensa le daré por su comportamiento.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama y espere pacientemente a que saliera. Pasaron unos 10 minutos mas y su pequeña figura apareció. Una sencilla camiseta negra guardaba todos los secretos de su cuerpo, me miro con timidez pero no avanzo ni un solo paso hacia mi.

-Bella…-

-No quiero hablar de ello- apago la luz y escuche sus pasos apresurados, el colchón tembló cuando se subió en el vi con la poca luz de la noche como me daba la espalda y pretendía dormir "profundamente". Suspire y me acomode detrás de su espalda abrazándola por la cintura y besando su cuello.

-Amor… en algún momento, tendrás de hablar con él- sentí su cuerpo temblar y supe que lloraba en silencio, la apreté mas contra mi- tu silencio lo esta matando, el te quiere mucho Bella, le esta afectando que no le hables y eso lo lastima. Para él eres una hija mas-

-Solo nos quiere separar- la gire rápidamente e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

-Eso no es verdad, ya te lo he dicho. Solo actúa como padre, quiere protegerte, eres su pequeña y esta muy abrumado con todo esto, no opino igual que el con respecto a ese tema pero hace lo que cree que es mejor para ti. Bella no le hagas esto, se llenara de culpa si te vas y no le diriges ni una palabra, un gesto es todo lo que necesita- me miro en silencio antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

-Prometo… tratar de hablar con el-

-Bella solo te quedan unos días y n..-

-No Edward- negó con la cabeza y abrazo mi cintura con fuerza- Lo quiero mucho, ha sido el mejor padre del mundo conmigo… pero no puedo evitar recordar que él es quien me esta alejando de ti… sabe que lo único que quiero es estar contigo, quedarme a tu lado y él… él viene y me aleja de ti; no, eso no puedo perdonarlo tan rápido- sus manos se aferraban a la tela de mi camisa y pude sentir sus lagrimas mojar esta misma. Le di ligeros toques a su espalda y le susurraba una y otra vez lo mucho que la quería. Después de un rato se calmo y pude sentir su respiración cada vez mas tranquila.

Bese su oreja tiernamente y musite- Te adora tanto como yo Bella, solo recuerda cuanto le dolerá que te vayas sin despedirlo- bese su labios castamente antes de escucharla suspirar y dejarse vencer por el sueño. La mire un rato contemplando su rostro y limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas de sus mejillas. Inhale su aroma y deje que este mismo me llevara al mundo de los sueños; uno en donde Bella nunca tuviera que irse.

* * *

Nunca habríamos imaginado la cantidad de gente que circulaba por el centro comercial ese día. Port Angels era conocido por un lugar con poca zona turística para los extranjeros, mas para los habitantes artos de la monotonía de Forks era el paraíso. Las calles estaban ligeramente pobladas, los restaurantes mantenían un nivel bajo de clientes pero sin perder la hospitalidad con estos mismos con la esperanza de llevarse a casa una buena propina. Tal vez era el hecho de que apenas eran las 5:00 de la tarde o porque la temporada baja se asemejaba al ambiente laboral; pero nunca disfrute las calles desiertas tanto como ahora.

Pasear con Bella tomados de la mano era un experiencia que anhelaba repetir cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Uno que otro hormonal sujeto la miraba con detenimiento y recorría con ojos ansiosos su hermosa figura enfundada en ese vestido aguamarina. Sin embargo al ver mi mirada de advertencia y nuestras manos unidas dejaban sus fantasías para un segundo plano y seguían con su camino. No quería tomarle importancia a esos detalles, caminar con esta preciosidad de mujer tenía sus riesgos, mas por verle esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios aguantaría a todos los pelmazos que fueran necesarios por ver esa sonrisa siempre. Un caso diferente fue al llegar al pequeño MALL que tenían ahí.

La gente andaba de un lado a otro, platicando animadamente sobre un nuevo grupo escolar atormentando la paz de la secundaria, o sobre las próximas vacaciones de inverno, en incluso algunos ya sobre universidades lejos de este pueblo sin chispa. La entrada de los cines era de los lugares mas concurridos del edificio, al parecer, se debía a un estreno espectacular en donde los actores eran mas importantes que el film en si. Mire entre carteleras buscando algo agradable para los 2, mas las opciones eran ostentosas o nada agraciadas.

-No quiero ver esa- señalo la morena mirando con desagrado en punto de venta en donde mostraban el estreno terrorífico de este mes.

-Lose amor, pero al ver nuestras opciones es esa- apunte la película a la que se oponía- o una de Disney, ya sabes infantil-

-¿La de los carros?- me miro por un momento antes de suspirar- no se si me sienta cómoda alrededor de tantos niños, no sabría que hacer si alguno llora o grita…-

-No eres su madre Bella, ellas se encargaran de esos problemas- hable divertido.

-Eso lo se… no se porque pensé en eso- frunzo el ceño por un minuto mirando hacia sus pies donde unas hermosas zapatillas de tacón bajo adornaban sus pies.

-Bien, la otra opción es la película de moda. La razón del porque hay tanta gente en este lugar- sugerí.

-¿De que trata?- pregunto curiosa.

-Es la continuación de una saga, basada en una historieta muy famosa. Aunque mas bien, continuación no es. Es como decir que este es el principio de toda la saga- explique sonriendo ante su ceño fruncido.

-"X-men Origins"- miro de nuevo la cartelera y después me miro a mi- no se ve tan mal y creo q hasta podría gustarme- le sonreí y tire de su mano para que me siguiera y camináramos hasta la taquilla. Compre las entrada y le pregunte a Bella si deseba algún bocadillo.

-Unas palomitas pequeñas y una soda es lo único que se me antoja-asentí besando su frente y dejándola cerca de la entrada de la sala para ir por las golosinas. No tarde mas de 15 minutos ya que la mayoría de las personas habían comprado sus antojos desde hace rato. Alcance a Bella que miraba distraída un panfleto con los estrenos del próximo mes.

-¿Lista?- pregunte mirándola emocionado. Aunque parecía una tontería me fascinaba la idea de pasar 2 horas con Bella en una sala oscura sin nadie de mi familia como tercero.

-Creo que si- tomo las palomitas de mi mano derecha y me indico con su cabeza que ya debíamos entrar. Abrace su cintura con la mano libre y entramos a la sala felices de poder hacer esto solos.

Encontramos unos lugares vacíos justo en medio de la sala y corrimos rápidamente antes de que alguien mas nos ganara. Nos sentamos y quite el portavasos que me separaba de Bella. Me miro con una sonrisa traviesa y acomodo su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro suspirando feliz. Pase mi brazo por sus hombros y acaricie la sensible piel que dejaba expuesto el vestido ya que este era strapless. Sentí un ligero beso en el cuello y supuse que Bella demandaba mi atención. Al mirarla sus ojos brillaban y me miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

-Me gusta esto de ver un película- susurro cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose mas a mi.

Baje mi rostro de tal manera que mis labios se toparon con los suyos y pude besarla lentamente, casi torturándonos a ambos-No eres la única que disfruta de las salas oscuras- soltó unas cuantas risitas y beso ligeramente mis labios en señal de aceptación.

Debo decir que para mi total fascinación Bella estaba disfrutando de la película. Le pareció interesante el tema de la mutación y creo que se encapricho ligeramente del protagonista, bueno mas bien del protagonista que hacia de bueno e inteligente. Rodee los ojos mentalmente ante la simple idea de sentir celos por un personaje tanto ficticio como de la farándula; realmente estaba siendo absurdo. En ocasiones me acercaba a su mejilla y se la besaba con adoración queriendo captar su atención en escenas que me parecían poco importantes; en algunas funcionaban y me regalaba uno de esos deliciosos besos que solo ella podía darme, cuando no era el caso me regañaba por hacerla perder el hilo de la historia. Hubo un momento en particular en donde pareció reacia a observar la película y fue precisamente en donde la "protegida" del protagonista altruista se mete en la cama del co-protagonista vengador y espera obtener algo de atención de él.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte con suavidad tomando su mentón y obligándola a mirarme.

-No es nada solo…- suspiro- realmente lo quiero- susurro.

La mire con confusión tratando de averiguar lo que quería decir con eso.

-Bella… no te entiendo, ¿Puedo preguntar de que estas hablando?- me miro con grandes ojos antes de negar con la cabeza y esconder su rostro de mi vista. Este descanso en mi pecho y me abrazo fuertemente de la cintura.

-No es nada Edward, tonterías mías, supongo que la coca tiene demasiada cafeína para mi- susurro tomando un puñado de palomitas y masticándolo lentamente. Lo deje pasar, después de todo estábamos en una cita y lo ultimo que deseaba era incomodarla en un momento especial para ambos. El resto de la película me la pase concentrado en cada pequeño movimiento o ruidito que hacia Bella al disfrutar de la función, desde risitas tontas, suspiros, jadeos, grititos de emoción, risas alegres hasta pequeños botes por susto o sobresalto. Todo en ella era adorable, y mas era sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, su exquisita fragancia mas su calor corporal me hacían sentir tan cómodo y en casa que me era imposible creer que teníamos tan poco tiempo para estar juntos. Era una sensación casi insoportable el pensar que algo que hace que tu corazón bombee sea al mismo tiempo lo que lo hará detenerse en menos de 48 horas. definitivamente nada llamativo.

Después de un interésate y suspicaz final, Bella salio literalmente botando con una de mis manos aferrada a la suya y con millones de preguntas de la serie que yo trataba de explicar lo mejor que pude. Esta complacido de que por ahora, nuestra cita estaba siendo mas de perfecta.

-¡Fue tan emocionante!, ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver las otras películas!, ¿Crees que Emmett me deje llevarme sus películas para que pueda verlas?- pregunto emocionada mientra abrazaba mi cintura y me miraba con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

-Podríamos hablar con el acerca de eso, pero no veo el problema. Si da la casualidad de que no desea prestártelos podemos comprar la saga completa para ti- su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca.

-Edward no creo que eso sea necesario-

-No te preocupes, no creo que tengamos que llegar a eso, Emmett estará encantado de ilustrarte en el mundo de Marvel- su sonrisa volvió pero esta vez acompañado de un dulce beso en los labios.

-Gracias por traerme de verdad me la pase bien, cuando…- se callo por un momento y me miro con ojos opacos, fruncí el ceño ante el cambio de actitud- cuando haya regresado, ¿crees que podríamos repetir una cita así?- la ilusión de sus ojos era tal que confieso me derritió el corazón verla así del vulnerable. Tome ambas manos con sumo cuidado y las dirigí hacia mis labios donde las bese tiernamente, mis ojos nunca abandonaron los suyos y trate de sonar seguro cuando le conteste:

-Te juro por mi vida, que volveremos a tener las citas que quieras una vez esto haya acabado- me dio una sonrisa tímida como respuesta y le dio un ligero apretón a mis manos- ahora hermosa dama, antes de ir a cenar, ¿le apetece dar un paseo por el centro comercial?- asintió firmemente mientras soltaba una de mis manos y con la otra tiraba de mi para caminar.

Por los últimos 20 minutos nos dedicamos a ver tiendas entre otras cosas que llamaron la atención de Bella. Parecía verdaderamente feliz de pasear conmigo, como si fuera lo mejor que nunca ha hecho. Hablábamos animadamente de cosas sin importancia cuando su atención fue acaparada por una joyería. La miraba atentamente, como si eso fuera lo único en su campo de visión. Me acerque mas al mostrador y pude notar las preciosas gemas q se exhibían. Desde rubíes hasta diamantes de todos los colores eran claramente llamativos. Alce la mirada y el letrero decía "V" joyería fina importada. Mire el rostro de Bella y ella miraba con el ceño fruncido el logo de la tienda pegada al ventanal.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte con cautela tocando sus hombros para llamar su atención.

Dio un pequeño salto pero me miro con una avergonzada mirada- lo siento, es que me perdí viendo la tienda. No quería asustarte-

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo, las joyas y modelos son claramente hermosas- dije admirando una gran cantidad de objetos que había para elegir. Note la mirada curiosa de Bella así que decidí intervenir en su discusión mental- ¿Deseas entrar a mirar?, no pasa nada si lo hacemos- me miro por un instante antes de asentir y entrar tomados de la mano al loca. El sonido de una campanilla anuncio nuestra llegada y el aroma a rosas frescas llego hasta mis fosas nasales, el lugar estaba frío debido al aire acondicionado y la brillos de los estantes eran tan cegadores que prácticamente necesitabas lentes de sol para ver mejor. Un amable hombre vestido de etiqueta miro hacia nosotros y se acerco con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo en particular?- me gire hacia Bella que veía maravillada unos pendientes con lo que parecía piedras de topacio.

-Creo que quien decide si necesita algo o no es la dama de haya- señale a mi novia quien estaba bastante entretenida mirando todo con rapidez.

El amable señor miro a Bella y después de contemplarla por un minuto hablo- definitivamente, una dama con mucha clase debo agregar- le sonreí en respuesta, en ocasiones Bella mostraba un porte digno de una dama de sociedad… cosa que seguro era en su otra vida. Suspire ante mi pensamiento y mire de nuevo al hombre que miraba a Bella expectante.

-Edward- su suave voz me hizo mirarla y note como la cara del hombre se ilumino ante el llamado de mi novia- mira- señalo un estante cerca de la entrada en donde exhibían una cantidad de joyas con formas y tamaños variados.

Ahí, justo en el medio del estante había una adorable ovejita de unos 3 cm sosteniendo un corazón. Se veían solo sus 4 patitas y su cabecita, casi todo el corazón ocupa el tamaño de la pieza, y dentro del corazón en la parte inferior de este casi en el centro había un gema ovalada tallada parcialmente como si fuera un diamante. La verdad era precioso. No pude evitar mirar la cara e Bella, había expectación en toda ella. Me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla queriendo que me mirara- ¿Te gusta?- pregunte.

-Es muy bonito, y no se. Tiene algo de tierno, aunque el corazón se ve casi vacío como si faltara algo, la piedra no parece suficiente- medito en voz alta. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, amaba cuando su mente decidía divagar, era de lo mas encantadora.

-Ese, caballero, es parte de una colección que salió en Londres hace casi 3 años- hablo el señor que nos estaba atendiendo, vio un momento a Bella y sonrío- debo decir _madame_ que su gusto es casi tan exquisito como usted- saco el bello dije y nos los enseño- en joyas no es tan ostentoso, cuenta con un hermoso topacio tallado en forma hexagonal e incrustado al corazón que esta hecho de platino como todo el dije en sí. El valor de esta pieza es, como ustedes lo han notado, por su hermosa estructura artística. Una obra como esta no se encuentra en cualquier lado. Tenemos de diferentes animales a petición de la diseñadora mas esta pieza- señalo la pequeña ovejita en sus manos- ha estado con nosotros mas de 3 años y sería un honor que una joven de su porte la usara, es único en su clase ya que la oveja no es un animal muy cotizado en este negocio- el amable hombre le permitió a Bella tocar el dije y al tenerlo en sus manos pude ver el brillo de felicidad que alcanzo en ellos, de verdad de gustaba, cosa que no pasaba siempre.

Bella lo miro por largo rato antes de suspirar y soltar una sonrisa triste- Es tan bonito-toco con sumo cuidado el rostro de la oveja mirándola con anhelo. Supe en ese momento que ella debía tenerlo, bastaba con ver su rostro para adivinar que de verdad quería ese dije.

-¿Cuándo podríamos llevarla?- pregunte al amable señor que me veía con una sonrisa sincera.

Bella me miro con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta- Edward… n-o… no, no es necesar- tome el dije de sus manos y se lo entregue al amable hombre que nos miraba interactuar curioso.

-En un momento iré a pagar- el hombre capto el mensaje y nos dejo a solas. La tome de ambas manos y la mire profundamente, casi deseando estar dentro de su corazón por siempre- Bella, es mas que evidente que su deseas ese dije, por favor, permíteme complacerte en esto- suplique con voz suave.

-Edward, hasta yo se que una cosa así, y con tantos detalles vale mucho- murmuro con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas- no se si vale la pena gastar tanto dinero así-

-Bella te puedo garantizar que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo vale la pena, desde un ridículo par de zapatos de diseñador hasta un viaje al otro extremo del país, todo el oro del mundo lo vale por verte sonreír como hace solo unos minutos con el dije en tus manos- me acerque a su rostro y bese sus labios con amor- por favor Bella, te recuerdo que tu me diste un Audi como regalo de cumpleaños, eso si que es excederse- le recordé con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso lo sugirió mama y tía Liz, dicen que querías mucho un coche así- me miro avergonzada para luego mirarme con reproche- hace unos meses te di la tarjeta de regalo, ¿por qué no has ido a escoger el coche?, según mama solo debes escoger el color y el carro es tuyo-

-Bueno, con todo esto que tenemos encima no he tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu seguridad. Pero al igual que las citas, veremos todo eso cuando tengamos la ventaja de esto Bella lo prometo. Es mas, quiero que tu me acompañes, así tu también eliges el color- sugerí.

-Pero es tu regalo Edward, tu debes decidir-

-Pero es mi decisión el querer que tu me acompañes a elegirlo, así como también es mi decisión el querer comprar ese dije para ti. Así que sin pero que valga ese dije será tuyo- suspiro pesadamente pero asintió tomando mi mano y aceptando casi a regañadientes el regalo que la daba.

Al caminar hacia el mostrador el amable hombre que nos atendió nos regalo una sonrisa y por pura cortesía nos pregunto- ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba señor?-

-Si gracias- conteste sinceramente mirando tenuemente a Bella quien seguía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Desea que lo atienda en algo mas?- lo pensé por un minuto y descubrí que era lo que quería.

-En realidad… si- me miro atentamente esperando mi respuesta- quisiera saber si sería posible grabar alguna inicial o nombre al corazón- el hombre me miro sonriente y asintió enérgicamente.

-Claro que si señor, déjeme ir por un bolígrafo y una hoja de linóleo para que usted mismo haga el nombre- El hombre se ausento por un minuto, momento que aproveche para besar los nudillos de Bella y aplacar su tensión.

-Cariño prometiste aceptar el regalo- susurre con voz "tierna" tratando de que no se enoje.

-Lo hago, solo… no dejo de sentirme mal por esto. Es mucho dinero lose- suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa mas abierta- hago mi mejor esfuerzo, aun no me acostumbro que quieras compararme cosas que se no necesito- cerro los ojos y saco una gran bocanada de aire.

-Te acostumbraras lo juro- bese una vez mas su mano antes de que el hombre regresara con lo que parecía una hoja de hule y una pluma.

-Aquí tiene señor, solo debe ser firme al momento de escribir y saldrá tal y como usted lo escriba. Solo tenga en cuenta el tamaño del corazón- asentí, mire el tamaño de dicho objeto y sonreí al comprobar que cambia perfectamente. Al terminar se lo entregue al hombre que tomo inmediatamente y después de colocarse unas gafas leyó atentamente para verificar que estuviera en orden.

_Bella_

-Interesante, debo suponer que es el nombre de esta hermosa señorita. Si me permite decir joven, su prometida tiene un precioso y delicado nombre, a la medida dada la belleza que posee- Bella lo miro con una sonrisa pero pude ver como el color de sus mejillas se teñían de un poderoso rojo- En seguida regreso esto solo tomara unos cuantos minutos-

hecho y dicho, después de 15 minutos Bella llevaba en el cuello la tierna ovejita que capto la atención de mi novia y que ahora era suya. Para completar el juego, le compre una delicada gargantilla de oro blanco para que pudiera exhibir la ovejita en su delicado cuello. Al recibir el total de lo que fue la gargantilla y el dije me sorprendí al ver que no costaba lo que yo tenía en mente, si había pensado que el precio superaría las 4 cifras, pero no fue ni remotamente excesivo el precio que pague por el. De igual manera, si lo hubiera sido no me hubiera quejado, era algo que Bella deseaba y con ver su sonrisa era suficiente para decirme que valió la pena.

Bella no dejaba de jugar con el dije con su mano libre, caminábamos tomados de las manos hacia el restaurante y ambos teníamos una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Parece que disfrutas de tu regalo- murmure divertido viendo la chispa de alegría brillar en sus ojos cuando miraba el collar.

-No me puedo quejar, la verdad es que es un hermoso regalo- se acerco mas a mi y me regalo un sonoro beso en la mejilla asiendo reír y sentir mis mejillas ruborizarse ligeramente por toda la atención que robaba su ruidoso beso- me encanta de verdad Edward, gracias-

-Lo que sea por ti preciosa- bese su cabello ligeramente y seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar al restaurante donde cenaríamos para acabar con nuestra cita.

-¿Mexicano?, ¿De verdad?- pregunto mirando el sombrero colgando de una ventana y unas maracas colgadas cerca de una bandera mexicana que colgaba de una pequeña asta.

-Siempre podemos regresar por el volvo e ir a comer a un restaurante francés en algún hotel lujoso de la cuidad- conteste con una sonrisa maligna mirando su cara pasar de la confusión al horror.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tengo antojo de tacos- tiro mas fuerte de la manga de mi camisa instándome a entrar y olvidar el plan del restaurante francés- vamos, empiezo a sentirme de verdad hambrienta- reí alegremente mientras caminaba detrás de ella hacia lo que sería un cena inolvidable.

* * *

-Nunca había comido tantos tacos en una sola noche- comento Bella con una sonrisa esplendida en su rostro.

-Ya lo creo señorita, solo espero de verdad que no te enfermes por la cantidad de picante que consumiste- bromee abriendo la puerta del copiloto y ayudando a Bella a bajar del coche.

La cena fue de lo mas divertida. La comida estuvo deliciosa y Bella se entretuvo mucho con las piñatas que colgaban del techo del restaurante. Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche hablando de tonterías y de lo que le gustaría hacer cuando volviera. Notaba su mirada perdida cuando el tema de la separación salía a flote en la conversación, hacia lo que podía para mitigar esa tristeza pero se me dificultaba ya que yo tuve el mismo problema. Después de cenar le ofrecí un helado y un paseo por el parque. Las tenues luces del lugar alumbraban mágicamente ese momento, aunque parecía una cosa tan cotidiana como verla comer un helado era una delicia para mi. En definitiva la mejor cita del mundo.

-No creo enfermarme- su voz me trajo a la realidad y note lo helada que estaba su mano a comparación de la mía.

-Vamos a entrar, estas fría Bella- la acerque a mi pecho y frote sus brazos tratando de crear fricción. Al abrir la puerta de la casa notamos un inusual silencio que me extraño. Eran mas de las 10, me sorprendía que no había rastro alguno de mis tíos o Alice, incluso mis padres.

-¿Carlise?, ¿Esme?- pregunte a la nada cerrando la puerta y encendiendo las luces del pasillo- Parece que no hay nadie, que raro, mira la hora- me acerque al comedor al notar la luz prendida y mire a mi alrededor en busca de alguna señal de que alguien estaba en casa. Mi vista enfoco una nota en la mesa con un vaso sujetándolo. Me acerque a comprobar que era letra de Esme y que ahí contaba el paradero de todos.

_Hola cariño_

_Imaginamos que llegaría tarde esta noche, así que tanto Carlise como yo decidimos salir a tomar una copa y distraernos un poco de todo este lío. No te preocupes por cerrar, llevamos llaves solo procura que toda la casa este con llave, no queremos accidentes. No te preocupes por Alice y Emmett, salieron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas y se quedaran en casa a terminar la noche._

_Disfruta este tiempo a solas cariño, un regalo de tus padres y mío._

_Con amor_

_Esme_

Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro al darme cuenta que tenía la noche a solas con Bella. Amaría para toda la vida a Esme, es brillante. Regrese con a la sala por Bella y por la sonrisa que traía supo que todo estaba bien.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que decidieron salir a dar un paseo- comente divertido mientras le enseñaba la nota a Bella- Bien, creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano para aprovechar el día. ¿Te importaría ir al cuarto y ponerte cómoda?, en un minuto estoy contigo, debo asegurarme que toda la casa este bajo llave- me dio un tímido "seguro" antes de acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla y mirarme de una manera intensa que hizo que mi garganta se secara.

Una vez despejada mi mente, visualice como Bella subía corriendo la escalera y fue mi señal para verificar que todo estaba en orden. Me tome mas tiempo de lo normal revisar cada puerta, ventana y entrada de la casa. Una vez me sentí satisfecho de mi inspección retome mi camino y seguí a Bella hasta la habitación donde dormíamos. Igualmente cerré con llave y me gire dispuesto a cambiarme y pasar el resto de la velada en brazos de mi novia.

Bella aun no salía de baño, escuchaba sus pequeños ruiditos y la luz que atravesaba por el espacio que la puerta dejaba ala vista. Busque mi pijama en el armario, decidiéndome por solo un pantalón de chándal y mi torso al descubierto. A pesar del frío de la noche me sentía un poco acalorado. Me metí entre las sabanas y tome un pequeño libro como distracción mientras esperaba que Bella saliera.

20 minutos después, estaba tan concentrado en mi lectura que parpadeé perdido cuando el libro que tenía en las manos desapareció de mi vista. Alce la mirada aun confuso por la interrupción.

-Perdona pero no me escuchabas- Bella tenía mi libro en sus manos y me miraba con una chispa de disculpa en su mirada.

-Perdóname tu a mi, lo ultimo que quería era ignorarte, ¿ya has terminado?-

-Sip- me miro con una sonrisa y me entrego de nuevo libro. Objeto que deje en la mesa al ver que mi atención estaba totalmente en Bella- No quería tardar tanto pero tenía mas frío del que creí, tome una ducha con agua calientita para apaciguar los huesos- murmuro divertida mientras dejaba la toalla en la cesta de ropa sucia.

-Si tienes tanto frío, ¿Por qué la elección de esa pijama en particular?- la mire arqueando una ceja para enfatizar mi punto. Apenas y cubría parte de sus piernas ese pequeño short de franela que usaba y la blusa de tirantes tampoco era muy abrigadora. Se encogió de hombros y se acerco a la cama mientras desataba la trenza que traía y dejaba sueltos los hermosos rizos que adornaban su cabello.

-Era la pijama que ya había elegido para dormir, no es mi culpa que justo cuando entro al baño me de un ataque de frío- se acostó a mi lado y paso su brazo por mi cintura como cada noche desde que dormimos juntos. Bese su cabello y le devolví el abrazo contento de tenerla cerca de mi.

-Bien, ya es hora. Duerme bien pequeña- ya había cerrado los ojos cuando la voz de Bella capto mi atención.

-Estar contigo- murmuro hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunte desorientado.

un suspiro cansado sonó desde su labios y hablo con voz tan quedita que me forcé a mi mismo a escucharla con atención- cuando me preguntaste si me pasaba algo en el cine, solo era lo tonta que me sentía por querer fuertemente pasar la noche contigo cuando nos separaremos muy pronto… pero no puedo evitarlo, de verdad quiero estar contigo- pude sentir el calor de sus mejillas y el mío propio por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Te refieres a…?-trague grueso y me di ánimos para seguir hablando de esto- estar juntos… como solo una ves lo intentamos ¿cierto?- su pequeña cabeza asintió a mis palabras y su suspiro me hizo saber que esto aun no acababa.

-Se que no quieres y deseas esperar y es totalmente ridículo hacerlo ahora que nos queda tan poco tiempo juntos, pero…- bufo- trata de decirle eso a mis hormonas, creo que solo te patearían por incomprensible- bese sus cabellos y la atraje mas a mi respirando su dulce fragancia.

-Sabes que lo deseo tanto o mas que tu, solo que aun considero que somos muy jóvenes para eso. Quiero estar contigo de esa manera, solo te pido…-

-…tiempo- me corto Bella mirándome fijamente- tiempo que no tenemos Edward, en menos de un día me habré ido de aquí… y temo no poder usar todo el tiempo que nos queda para… para hacerlo-

-Bella…-

se levanto súbitamente de la cama y me miro con ojos llorosos antes de sentarse de rodillas y mirarme con dolor en ellos- Entiendo tu punto, se que deseas esperar por mi y que me respetas y todo eso… pero no soy una niña de 13 años. Por lo que tu sabes, puedo tener 19 años con el rostro de una de 16. No me harás daño, esto que pasa es normal, somos una pareja enamorada que quiere llevar esta relación a algo mas. Edward- cerro fuertemente los ojos y dejo que tibias lagrimas surcaran su bello rostro- No quiero irme… y arrepentirme de no haber… compartido eso contigo- se limpio las lagrimas y me vio con pena- de verdad te quiero, y se que no me harás daño- termino con un tembloroso suspiro.

No se que fue lo que me poseyó, pero tan rápido como termino de hablar tome su cintura con mis manos y rápidamente la puse debajo de mi cuerpo, acostándola por toda la longitud de la cama. Mis labios ansiosos buscaron los suyos y la bese con tanto entusiasmo que me desconocí por un momento. Mis manos no perdieron el tiempo y acariciaron la cara interna y externa de sus muslos dejándome sentir la tersa piel que ahí se extendía. El jadeo de sorpresa que soltó fue mi boleto de entrada a su boca, mi lengua entro sin permiso a su boca y rose sus dientes antes de atrapar la suya y acariciarla con pasión. Bella estaba algo estática, sus manos yacían inmóviles en mis brazos y notaba lo difícil que era para ella respirar por la nariz. Después de lo que parecieron siglos solté sus labios con un abrupto sonido y casi reí al ver la cara se sorpresa en incredibilidad que tenía Bella en su rostro. Sus mejillas aun tenían rastros de lagrimas y sus ojos rojos me indicaron que el dolor aun no se le pasaba del todo.

Acerque mi labios a su oído y lamí sensual esa zona antes de soltar todo mi aliento en él- Estoy conciente que no eres una niña… al igual que te soy sincero cuando te digo que intentare llegar hasta el final por ti- me separe un poco para ver su rostro y analizar su expresión.

Sus ojos me veían ansiosos y su sonrisa moría por salir de sus labios- Eso… quiere decir que…-

-No insinúo nada, pero prometo llegar hasta donde tu lo quieras- murmure casi rendido a sus pies.

Su mano voló a mi mejilla y la acaricio suavemente. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos y había un brillo entre amor y miedo que cubría sus pupilas. Antes de poder siquiera decir algo mas sus labios se toparon con los míos y todo perdió sentido para mi.

Sus manos jugaban traviesas entre mis cabellos y las mías se encargaban de acariciar la suave piel de su vientre, pasamos largos minutos solo besándonos y acariciándonos. No teníamos prisa, a donde fuera que nos llevaría esto lo haríamos con calma. Sentí el punto sin retorno cuando mi mano acaricio accidentalmente la zona erógena ubicada entre sus piernas. Bella soltó un jadeo y ambos nos separamos tratando de buscar un poco de aire para nuestros pulmones.

-Lo siento…- mi voz era ronca y áspera. Nunca la había escuchado así y temía que eso asustara a Bella.

-No… solo me… impresiono- dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y me miro mordiendo su labio fuertemente- no me incomodo- tentó mirándome suplicante.

La mire tratando de descifrar sus gestos y una vez capte el mensaje deje que mi mano pasara lentamente por esa zona de su femineidad. Deje que mis dedos rozaran suavemente esa parte y soltó un fuerte gemido cerrando los ojos en el proceso y dejándome a mi con un fuerte caso de mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Estas...-

-Si… creo, no se muy bien que esperar de todo esto- cerro los ojos y trato de respirar por la nariz- confío en ti- con esas palabras me di palmaditas a mi mismo para continuar con esto. Mi mano rozo una y otra vez esa sensible zona logrando sacar uno que otro delicioso gemido de Bella, con cada nuevo roce agregaba un poco de picardía y la acariciaba solo con un dedo o un par. Bese su hermoso cuello, soltando una que otra mordida con las que recibí unos deliciosos jadeos por parte de mi novia. Decidí dejar de meterme con ella y con algo de lentitud desabroche el pequeño botón de esa escusa de short. Sus pequeñas manos mandaban toques eléctricos por toda mi espalda, sus carias eran delicadas pero estaban sacando lo mejor de mi. Era como si compitiéramos por ver quien gime mas fuerte.

-Alza la cadera pequeña- susurre sobre la piel de su hombro cuando mis manos tomaron ambos lados del short. Obedeció casi de inmediato y me permitió quitar esa estorbosa prenda. Su cuerpo tembló cuando mis manos acariciaron de nuevo esa zona pero esta vez con solo el encaje de esa braguita como barrera. Aunque no era conocedor de lencería femenina, podía asegurar que este modelo zafiro con encaje negro era para morirse, la verdad le quedaba precioso. Le di un ultimo lametón a su hombro antes de traspasar mi boca de su cuello a su estomago.

Le di suaves besos, tratando de aligerar el ambiente con una de otra chupadita y con ambas manos acariciando sus caderas, mis dedos constantemente rozando los extremos de sus encantadoras braguitas. Sus manos siguieron acariciando mi piel, esta vez se centraba en mis hombros y una que otra caricia dirigida a mi cabello haciéndome suspirar y soltar maldiciones por lo exquisito que se sentía aquello. Me incorpore de nuevo y con sumo cuidado baje los tirantes de su blusa tocando cuanto podía de su suave piel, nuevos jadeos y palabras entrecortadas se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Cuando estuve seguro que Bella estaba lista tome el borde de su blusa y lentamente se la fui quitando con un poco de su ayuda. Respire hondo antes de ver la belleza que se extendía ante mis ojos.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver su cremosa piel y la belleza de sus rosadas puntas, pero aun con la vista anterior no me reponía de lo hermosa que era. No espere invitación, mis labios fueron directamente hacia uno de sus montes y los bese con amor, inmediatamente los brazos de Bella abrazaron mi espalda, dándome a entender que no quería que me alejara de ella. Y podía asegurarle que no deseaba hacerlo.

-Ed… Ed… Edward- su espalda se arqueo y sentí sus manos golpear contra el colchón. Podía oler su excitación fluyendo lentamente de entre sus piernas, el olor frutal que de repente apareció era debido a mis atenciones.

-Dios… sabes tan bien- de un seno a otro me la pase besando, chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo. Me sentí como poseso, no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera besar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que la vida se me fuera. Después de haber saboreado sus dulces senos me concentre en quitar esa pequeña braguita que estaba acabando conmigo, me tome unos 5 segundos para apreciarla. Sus ojos seguían cerrados; su cabeza, cuello y pecho estaban sonrojados y su respiración era irregular. Su cabello caía rebelde contra la almohada y su cuerpo contrastaba hermosamente con el color oscuro de las sabanas.

Espere a que abriera sus ojos, al hacerlo me insito a continuar, sabiendo que solo pararía si ella me lo pedía. Bese su vientre una ultima vez ante de tomar el extremo de su braguita con mis dientes y halarlo con suavidad dejando que mi nariz rozara la piel expuesta. Una profunda inhalación me hizo saber que ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para mi. Llegue hasta la mitad de sus muslos y con una mano retiré la empapada prenda. Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de un detalle cuando alce la mirada.

-Bella… ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué…?- no tenia idea de cómo hacer esa pregunta.

-humm…, Alice me pidió que la acompañara al centro comercial porque tenia que arreglarse el cabello… y bueno, ella pensó que no estaría mal que me hiciera… uno así, que era normal en chicas de mi edad- balbuceo Bella adorablemente mientras su mejillas se inflaban y quedaban de un poderoso tono rojo.

-No quiero ni imaginar cuanto debió doler… aquello- me estremecí y la mire interrogante.

-Fue horrible, pero según Alice me veo mas… femenina así-

-No se que tiene que ver el área de bikini con verse mas femenina- murmure besando sus labios y tratando de que olvidara parcialmente el tema de la depilación.

-yo tampoco- suspiro contra mis labios mientras sus dedos se perdían en mi espalada baja, al notar que aun traía puesto el pantalón de pijama hizo un mohín y me miro con reproche- ¿Por qué no tengo nada puesto y tu aun estas vestido?-

-Porque esta noche es para ti…- susurre besando su mentón y bajando lentamente por su garganta.

-Pero… Edward se que tu estas…- la hice callar con una mordida en el cuello que la hizo gritar escandalosamente. Sabia que podía "sentirme" a través de la tela del pantalón, pero aun no estaba listo para hacerlo, dime cobarde pero no quería lastimarla, además, se me hacia inhumano tanto para ella como para mi unirnos de esa manera para luego tener que decirnos adiós por un tiempo incierto.

Nunca en mi vida había echo esto, era completamente nuevo para mi. Con un valor que no creí tener acaricie el cuerpo de Bella con una mano para luego ponerla delicadamente en su entrepierna. Podía sentir su carne caliente y ligeramente húmeda, con un suspiro tembloroso comencé a acariciarla con uno de mis dedos.

-Dios- jadeo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Sentí como sus piernas de igual manera se cerraban y eso provoco que mis caricias se volvieran mas difíciles de hacer, cosa que nos permitió disfrutar al máximo. Me atreví a dar el segundo paso y con algo de miedo adentre un dedo en su interior tratando de no romper esa barrera que la separaba de niña a mujer. Gimió mi nombre bastante alto, lo que ocasiono que casi me corriera por ese sonido.

Dios… estaba tan tibia, y estrecha… comencé a moverme con cuidado, lo ultimo que quería era quitarle la virginidad así.

-EDWARD- tenia las manos hechas puños y aporreaba constantemente el colchón. La mire por un minuto, gemía constantemente y se removía entre mis dedos. Podía sentir por lo mucho que apretaba el vientre que estaba a punto de venirse. Baje los labios y la bese salvajemente tratando de aplacar la excitación de ambos, no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, el solo verla así de excitada por mi me estaba llevando al limite. Mi mano libre se encargaba de darle ciertas caricias a su pierna, cambie la dirección de esa mano hacia su pequeño centro dándole suaves caricias aumentando tanto su placer como el mío.

-Edward… Edward… Edward… no, no… tengo que… urg…- decía incoherentemente, señal de que estaba cerca de terminar. Unas cuantas embestidas mas y sentí como mis dedos se apretada fuertemente dentro de ella. Rugí placenteramente ante la sensación, y a sabiendas que estaba en otro lugar seguí bombeando aun cuando su cuerpo no me lo permitía. Después de unos minutos mi liberación llego, dejando un total desastre en mis pantalones, cosa que no me importaba después del increíble momento que acababa de pasar.

Despacio, retire mis manos de su centro, su cuerpo estaba esparcido perezosamente por toda la cama. Su respiración aun era difícil, me acerque despacio para poder besar su mejilla- ¿Estas bien?- susurre con voz queda.

-Creo que si…- abrió sus ojos y me miro intensamente- ¿Debe ser tan… woah… así?- reí suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido.

-Supongo que si, esto también es nuevo para mi-

-No lo terminaste- observo

-Te dije que lo intentaría, pero Bella, es una crueldad pasar por esto y luego de un momento a otro separarnos- toque su mejilla y ella me miro con ojos acuosos- te prometo… te juro que una vez regreses… lo haremos-

-Es en serio- me pregunto con voz tierna. Me desconcentraba su desnudes, era tan hermosa…

debió darse cuenta de ello ya que tomo la sabana y se cubrió con el pudor que pudo, sus mejillas de un hermoso rosa.

-Te lo prometo, no sabes cuanto lo deseo… y mas con lo que paso hace unos minutos, no se cuanto tiempo resistiré- bese su labios, dejándome llevar por el sentimiento hacia ella.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy… aquello fue de lo mas intenso- suspiro. Se acomodo en la cama aun desnuda pero con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo. Bese su cabeza y al intentar levantarme tomo mi mano impidiéndome hacerlo.

-No te vayas- rogó mirándome con esos ojos tan… hipnotizantes.

Reí suavemente y bese su mano- No tardare cariño, ahora mismo ando un poco… pegajoso. No tardare solo será un baño rápido-

-¿Puede ser mañana?- insistió.

-Bella no estoy e-me corto con uno de sus encantadores pucheros y mirándome con esos ojos… urgg, detestaba su poder en mi- de acuerdo, tu ganas, pero no me siento cómodo sabiendo que no estoy aseado- soltó unas risitas y me miro tras sus pestañas mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

-Yo tampoco estoy aseada y no me ando quejando- señalo su punto y me miro con una sonrisa tierna- No pasa nada Edward, esta noche solo quiero estar contigo- se acurruco en mi pecho y beso mi mejilla-solo contigo-

la abrace fuertemente luchando con la tentación de hacerla mía. Saber que estaba tan cerca y con casi nada de ropa era claro una mecha encendida y yo solo con un vaso de gasolina- estas conmigo, y recuerda esto siempre- toque la pequeña ovejita de su cuello llamando así su atención a este- voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase- bese su frente y la acerque mas a mi cuerpo.

Su respiración se fue haciendo mas ligera, supe que estaba a minutos de la inconciencia total. No estaba seguro si lo que acaba de pasar fue una buena idea, a horas de nuestra partida, me sentía mas reacio que nunca al dejarla ir. Admitir que fue increíble era poco, la sensación mas poderosa jamás experimentada. Observe dormir a Bella por tiempo indefinido, solo podía pensar en lo que nos depararía el futuro. No quería pensar lo peor, lo único que deseaba era que toda esta locura terminara. La identidad de Bella me era ajena, solo Bella me importaba fuera quien fuera ella en realidad, la amaría siempre.

* * *

**Que tal? digan que me meresco mis 25 rws? vamos chicas!, hable con gente que conoscan! pasen la voz con el fic! de verdad quiero mis 200! me haría super mega feliz! bueno las amo y gracias por leerme y tenerme paciencia. muchos besos y abrazos**

**Mappy Mansen**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Mil perdonen la demora... no hare el rollo, solo dire q cuando tengas servicio temprano en la mañana y trabajen de 4 a 12 todos lo dias de la semana entenderan lo dificil que es sacar 6 paginas para un cap. XD!**

**Espero que les guste! haber si no me matan por como lo deje pero les super mega prometo que pronto act. buscare mis 4 MIN libre va? Xd...**

**Espero Rrws! me faltan quince para los 200! HAGAMOS MAS DE 200! WEEEE!**

**LAS AMO GRACIAS POR LEERME**

* * *

**Impresiones**

* * *

-¿No ha habido mas llamadas?- pregunte a Carlise.

-No hemos tenido una sola llamada de esa mujer o cualquier otra persona extranjera- tiro algunos papeles en señal de frustración llevándose las manos al cabello en un intento de relajarse- la espera me esta volviendo loco, juro que no me gusta quedarme en la limbo de la situación. Ahora que lo veo no se si fue una gran idea mandarla lejos- murmuro tratando de recobrar la calma.

-Tal vez no fue la mejor manera- Esme se acerco y le ofreció un té, que creo yo era tila, para aplacar un poco sus nervios- pero ella ya esta lejos, no debemos preocuparnos, ella se encuentra sana y salva. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, si esa mujer decide no comunicarse antes del día veremos la forma de actuar partiendo de ahí. Mientras tanto hay que esperar- beso suavemente los labios de Carlise y me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Estoy seguro que hablara, esta obviamente vinculada Bella. Se que querrá hablar para poder comunicarse con ella y asegurarse de que no hemos abierto la boca- Jasper hablo con tanto aplomo que su voz parecía a punto de explotar; ambos hombres frente a mi tenían el semblante serio y un aspecto demacrado. Estábamos a 9 de Septiembre, a 4 días del famoso encuentro.

En este tiempo sin Bella nos hemos encargado de crear diferentes escenarios con respecto a la visita de esa mujer. Cada uno era o muy alocado, o muy pacifista o muy extremista para nosotros. Era Estupído pensar que vendría con toda la mafia italiana listos para matarnos y de una vez deshacerse de Bella, a pesar de ser un locura Carlise no quería arriesgarse a menos.

Mire disimuladamente al aludido y note su semblante triste y sus ojos cubiertos por unas notorias ojeras. A pesar de que Bella se despidió con un frío "adiós" no le permitió que la abrasara, le dio un simple gesto con la mano y salio volando sin mirar atrás. Como resultado Carlise se sentía de lo mas culpable y sufría en silencio el rechazo de Bella.

Jasper tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien. Desde el día del anuncio Alice ha estado actuando fríamente con él. Lo invitaba a cenar y salían una que otra noches, mas ya no se quedaba en su apartamento y trataba de no quedarse a solas muchos tiempo cuando hablábamos en la sala. Era su manera de castigarlo por separarla de su "hermanita".

Ninguno de los 2 se quejaba del castigo que se les impuso, mas yo podía ver a través de ellos y sabia lo mucho que sufrían. A pesar de que la separación ha sido reciente, solo sentí malestar el primer día sin ella, no escuchar su voz, o besar sus labios, incluso los pequeños ruiditos que hacía al comer y dormir era algo con lo que ya no contaba mi existencia. Para el segundo día ya se habían instalado y mi padre fue muy amable en darle un ordenador con cámara integrada, desde el momento en que nos conectamos no paramos de hablar y decirnos lo mucho que nos extrañábamos. Las tardes y las noches pasan rápidamente gracias a nuestras charlas, en ocasiones mi padre la regañaba por estar tanto tiempo conectada y se veía en la obligación de apagar la maquina. Pero eso no impedía que la llamara y quisiera saber lo que ha sido su día.

Cada noche es mas difícil el decirle adiós y con cada adiós un "te amo" salía débilmente de mis labios esperando que ella pudiera sentir el amor que le profesaba día a día. Era difícil decírselo a la persona correcta, mas difícil es decirlo y no tener a esa persona cerca de ti.

El comedor de la casa estaba en completo silencio. Todos los presentes estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, incluyéndome. Mire la hora una vez mas y fruncí el ceño al notar que mi madre llevaba una hora de retraso. Claramente era extraño, algo no usual en ella.

-Mama ya se tardo- murmure haciendo saltar a todos en la mesa.

Esme verifico la hora y noto el retraso de mi madre- tienes razón Edward, tu madre siempre es puntual. Carlise, ¿Podrías llamarla?- Carlise tomo el móvil y marco durante 5 minutos, no hubo respuesta.

-No contesta, ella siempre lo hace-

-No… ¿no creen que le haya pasado algo?- nos miramos los unos a los otros pensando en esa posibilidad.

-Deberíamos llamar a Emmett y Rosalie, ellos ya están de camino a casa por la hora- antes de que alguien hiciera algo la puerta de entrada fue abierta y suaves murmullos se escucharon desde la sala. Unos segundos después mi madre entraba malhumorada y quitándose la cazadora empapada.

-Perdonen el retraso, hubo un accidente y la lluvia no fue de mucha ayuda. Parece que se cae el cielo o algo así, la tormenta solo empeora- se acerco a la mesa y beso mi cabeza en señal de "hola", miro a todos los demás y les dio una sonrisa. Esme se acerco y le dio un té.

-Gracias- se sentó a mi lado y bebió suavemente del liquido ámbar- Estuve hablando con unos embajadores y políticos extranjeros, al parecer hay 2 familias lo suficientemente ricas y temidas en Italia que estarían mas que interesadas en no hacer publico una situación como la de Bella-

-Según el reporte de Marshall, son las únicas familias europeas en donde una de las integrantes son adolescente de 16 a 19 años y no se han sabido nada de ellas por meses- hablo mostrando los papeles con la información hacia Carlise y Jasper. Yo la escuchaba atentamente sin despegar mis ojos de las fotos familiares, lamentablemente solo eran imágenes de los padres. Trataba de buscar algún parentesco entre las personas en las fotos y mi hermosa Bella.

-Y es confiable su palabra- pregunto Jasper mirando lo papeles.

-Es el jefe del departamento de relaciones internacionales y el abogado mas prestigioso en bufetes europeos. Sin olvidar que esta a servicio de algunas de las casas italianas las importantes. Creo que podremos confiar en él, lleva unos años en servicio americano gracias al matrimonio con su esposa. Debemos agradecer que ella manda en la relación de otro modo ya me verían a mi viajar al extranjero- bromeo mi madre terminando su restos de té con pequeños sorbos.

-¿Y cuales son las opciones?, seria bueno tener un apellido del cual basarnos en la investigación-

-Como ya mencione, hay 2 posibles candidatos. Estamos entre la familia Vulturi o la Familia Swan también ligada a los Dywer. No sabemos que los une, pero sus negocios siempre van liados, como la franquicia de café "exclusivo", la familia Swan-Dywer esta detrás de todo ese capital. Realmente no quisieras meterte con ellos… protegen mucho a su familia- Mi madre respiro profundo y me dio una mirada que no supe descifrar- Hay un dato que debes saber de estas familias Edward… la hijas "desaparecidas" 4, una de ellas apenas y acaba de cumplir los 16 años… según cuenta la prensa, la razón de su falta publica es debido a un prestigioso internado donde ahora estudia. Esta jovencita sin embargo no es hija legitima de la familia, es mas un "prima" muy lejana-

-¿De que familia viene?- pregunte interesado.

-Los Swan- murmuro- pero ese no es el dato que quería compartir contigo… las tres restantes…- suspiro pesadamente no se atrevió a mirarme, eso solo me puso mas nervioso- Edward tienes que entender que en estas familias lo mas importante es los negocios, compromisos y los hijos. Así que no es muy descabellado que los compromisos de nacimiento estén presentes aun en estos tiempos…- mi madre callo abruptamente cuando Carlise alzo la mano en señal de silencio. Su mirada era incrédula y respiraba con dificultad.

-Lizzie… me están diciendo que… ¿Esas jovencitas están comprometidas?- Esme soltó un grito ahogado y se llevo las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa murmurando un "pobres chicas" al estar en desacuerdo con algo tan… medieval. Las palabras de Carlise se metían profundamente en mi interior… mas me negué rotundamente a esa posibilidad, Era imposible que Bella.. mi Bella…

Jadee ante el hecho que mi pequeña… no sería nunca mas mi pequeña por estar destinada a otro hombre, es algo que no podía tolerar…. Me enfermaba ese hecho.

-Edward tranquilo- sentí unos calidos brazos a mi alrededor, supe por el olor que era mi madre. Trate de respirar por la nariz pero una opresión en el pecho no me dejaba realizar aquella operación motora- No quiero que te alteres, 2 de esos compromisos están en la cuerda floja gracias a que la chicas se oponen a un matrimonio así, esa puede ser la razón por la cual Bella huyo, talvez decidieron tener una boda rápida, ella se entero y escapo…- la mire a los ojos y busque un poco de esperanza.

-La noche que la encontraste Edward… ¿Recuerdas que ella menciono un baile, vestidos y luego despertó sola y sucia?- Jasper capto mi atención, pensé en lo dicho por Bella y asentí al ver que tenía razón- lo mas probable es que el "baile" haya sido una fiesta de compromiso, es lo mas lógico-

-¿Pero para que hacer la fiesta aquí en los Estados Unidos?, ¿hacerla cruzar el atlántico para avisar a la sociedad italiana que su hija se casa? No le veo el sentido si toda la familia cercana estaba en Italia- Argumento Esme confundida ante este hecho.

-Tal vez para evitar un escándalo por si ella rechazaba el hecho de estar comprometida. Aquí no son tan vigilados o importantes como en su país, igualmente el evento debía ser discreto y muy rápido- Carlise sorbió un poco de té y luego de mirar tras la ventana por un minuto apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos colocándolas debajo del mentón, mirándonos atentamente- son muchas suposiciones, cada una mas acertada que la otra… pero debemos recordar que solo son suposiciones. Liz… ¿los nombres?- mi madre asintió y saco una carpeta con datos de las posibles hijas de los magnates europeos.

-Se que lo mas sencillo era conseguir fotos, pero como los temas de los hijos son un tanto… discretos, la compañía no contaba con fotos de las niñas, de por si fue difícil conseguir la de los padres- Jasper tomo el folder y leyó en voz alta para que todos supiéramos el contenido de esas notas.

-Danna Swan, 16 años, 1.60 m; Marianne Swan, 19 años, 1.65 m; Jane Vulturi, 18 años, 1.56 m; Gina Vulturi, 19 años, 1.65 m. Bueno… esto no nos ayuda mucho, todas tienen el mismo rango de edad y estatura de Bella… no hay segundos nombres, ni descripción física, o enfermedades o incluso parentescos. No se si podremos trabajar con esto, algo me dice que será un poco complicado con el tiempo que tenemos. Debemos actuar rápido… ¿Que tenemos de los padres?- Carlise miro unas hojas y contesto suavemente.

-Los Vulturi son una familia son cientos de años de tradición, han estado en Italia desde principios del 450 antes de que la cacería de brujas y magos llegara a Italia, conocidos como los "poderosos" en Volterra. Sus herederos están compuestos de 3 niñas y 2 jóvenes principales, el heredero universal ya esta fijado como Felix Francisco Vulturi de 26 años de edad casado con…- paro de leer y abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa- Annette Dywer…-

-¿Esas familias están emparentadas?-

-Solo los Dywer y los Vulturi, los Swan a pesar de estar siempre con los Dywer en los negocios no están "tan" unidos como suele decir la prensa- Carlise leyó un poco mas y frunció el ceño al leer algo que aparentemente no le agrado-… y parece que quieren cambiar ese hecho-

-¿De que hablas querido?- susurro Esme besando su mejilla y sentándose a su lado mirando los papeles con curiosidad.

-Al parecer los Vulturi entregaron a su hijo menor para casarse con la heredera universal de los Swan-

-Las 2 familiar juntas por un parentesco político es mucho poder…- Jasper medito un momento y levanto la mirada enfocándose en mi- Tal vez he ahí la razón del porque necesitaban que Bella desapareciera... ¿Carlise dice quien de las Swan es la heredera?-

-No realmente, solo dice que es la hija legitima y de sangre de Charles Swan-

-¿Recuerdan lo que menciono Sue en la carta, sobre la mama de Bella?- lo pensé por un minuto. _L__a madre de mi niña murió cuando tenía nueve años, su padre se caso con esa arpía para poder darle una madre a su estrella… -_ ¿Te refieres al hecho de que la madre de Bella este muerta y vivía con su padre y madrastra?- pregunte tratando de descifrar todo este asunto.

Jasper asintió y regreso su atención a Carlise- Por casualidad Charles se caso por segunda vez?- Carlise miro de nuevo y asintió a esa pregunta- y debo suponer que la diferencia de edad entre las 2 niñas junto con la muerte de su ex esposa nos lleva a la conclusión de que una de esas niñas es hija de su actual esposa y concebida en un matrimonio anterior- Carlise volvió a asentir y suspiro- creo que piensas exactamente lo que yo-

-Podrían explicarse chicos, tengo una teoría pero quisiera saber la de ustedes- Pregunto Esme con una mirada preocupad.

-Todo esto ha sido un complot para poder obtener la fortuna familiar de los Swan- dije escupiendo las palabras. Mi ira iba en aumento con cada nuevo dato a mi mente… todo ese daño por un sucio dinero que no valía la vida de una persona.

Mi madre tomo una de mis manos y trato de relajarme, tenia ambas manos hechas puños y temblaba debido a la ira contenida, paso una mano por mi cabello y me beso la mejilla tratando de calmarme- respira cielo, tranquilo- hice lo que me pidió… mas no me sirvió de nada. Esta demasiado alterado- ¿Cómo están tan seguros que son los Swan?, podría ser una de la hijas de Vulturi- ambos hombres se miraron entre si y le devolvieron la mirada a mi madre.

-Los Vulturi se beneficiarían con ese matrimonio, no les importa cual de la chicas fuera mientras sea la heredera universal. En cambio para los Swan si es importante definir quien es la "heredera"- Carlise tomo la palabra después de un momento de silencio ante la suposición de Jasper.

-Si la hija de Charles no esta para reclamar la herencia en 2 años, se pasa inmediatamente al otro heredero en fila. Y por lo que dicen los papeles después de la hija de Charles esta su hijastra, la hija de Katrina Swan. Antes conocida como Katy Dywer-

-De ahí el parentesco entre los Dywer y los Swan?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Es… mas complicado. Ya que la difunta esposa de Swan era Renne Dywer Gibson- todos nos quedamos sin respiración ante el hallazgo de Jasper.

-Espera…- hablo Esme levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la sala. Tardo unos minutos en regresar y al hacerlo sostenía un libro de cuero negro con letras doradas grabadas. Se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a buscar en libro hasta que encontró la pagina deseada. Nos señalo una foto y todos dirigieron la mirada en ella. Mi respiración paro cuando me vi quien estaba en esa fotografía.

No debía tener mas de 20 años, era una mujer de cabello ondulado y con un chistoso flequillo, sus ojos mostraban alegría a la vez que su sonrisa era sincera. Tenía un periódico en sus manos y miraba a la cámara con cierta timidez. Era un versión mas madura de Bella… pero casi idénticas. Mire rápidamente el nombre de esa mujer para comprobar mi teoría.

_Renne Dywer Gibson_

_Presidenta del Periódico Escolar de Stanford. _

_16 de Octubre de 1980_

Era sin lugar a dudas la madre de Bella. Tenían la misma miraba, y pare que negarlo, es su época Renne era una hermosa mujer… igual que su hija.

-No la reconocí por el apellido- la voz de Esme me saco del trace y me hizo mirarla- Compartí 2 años cuarto con ella en la universidad de Stanford. Era una gran amiga, nunca fuimos tan cercanas, mas si la quería y respetaba, en la escuela la conocíamos como Renne Gibson, nunca nos preocupamos por saber su nombre completo- Esme suspiro y miro con una sonrisa triste la fotografía- Era una mujer asombrosa; inteligente, educada, amable, decidida, intrépida, cariñosa… sabíamos que sería una gran madre, cada vez que hacíamos trabajo social en guarderías u hospitales pediátricos ella era la primera en turno. Amaba el contacto con los niños y siempre supo que al finalizar su carrera trabajaría, encontraría al hombre ideal, se casaría y tendría hijos. Solo espero que haya cumplido todos sus sueños antes de dejar este mundo- Carlise beso la mejilla de Esme, en señal de confort… es momentos como este anhelaba tener a Bella cerca… mas no estaba seguro de poder compartir todo esto de igual manera.

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos una familia. Ahora solo queda saber cual de las Swans es Bella- Mi madre reviso unos papeles mas y suspiro molesta- por desgracia no nos dicen que hija es de quien, solo menciona que Marianne y Danna. Será difícil descifrar quien es quien-

-Como es posible que Charles este con esa mujer sabiendo lo que le hizo a Bella, yo no permitiría que la persona que me arrebato a mi hija viviera el mismo techo que yo- Esme se escuchaba de lo mas indignada y molesta. Mas sin embargo tenia un punto, ¿Cómo tolera Charles Swan a esa mujer?

…_Pero esa mujer tiene de madre lo que yo de princesa. Muy tarde su padre se dio cuenta, y en las familias de este rango social un divorcio sería una comidilla para la prensa…_

-Creo…- dije lentamente- que lo hizo para proteger a su familia y mas que nada a su hija. Bella apenas tenía nueve años cuando su madre murió, supongo que no vio en lo que se metía hasta muy tarde, además, si mas no recuerdo una separación en esas familiar conlleva a un espectacular masivo, sin tomar en cuenta que toda la familia sale perjudicada. Solo protege a su hija, no me sorprendería que esa mujer viviera en un calabozo en esa casa- Jasper soltó una risita pero cayo al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de Esme.

-De cualquier manera… debemos asegurarnos, se nos acaba el tiempo. Estamos un 80% seguros de que se trata de la familia Swan tenemos a mas tardar 72 horas para demostrar lo contrario.. así que familia hay mucho que hacer- Carlise se levanto de la silla con gesto cansado. Esme se encargaba de organizar los papeles y levantar el pequeño desastre que dejamos en la mesa. Igualmente me levante y decidí que ya era hora de llamar a mi padre y de paso, hablar con Bella.

-¡Familia llegamos!- La voz de Emmett se retumbo en la paredes asustándonos a todos por lo inesperado del grito.

-¡Dios santo Emmett!, ¡¿No te he enseñado mejores modales?, ¡No grites a espaldas de otros!- lo regaño severamente Esme dándole un zape en la cabeza con una de las carpetas que tenía en mano. Emmett susurro un "lo siento" mientras rápidamente dejaba todas las bolsas de compras en la mesa.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? Creí que solo les tomaría una hora volver, ya llevan casi 2 y media- pregunto Carlise besando la mejilla de Rosalie y dando palmaditas en la espalda a Emmett. Rosalie bufo y miro mal tras la ventana.

-¡La estupida lluvia no nos dejo hacer nada!, apenas y pudimos llevar las cosas al carro sin mojarnos y a medio camino se detiene, tuvimos que llamar a un taller para soporte pero nos dijeron que llegarían en 20 min. y solo si la lluvia aminoraba. No tuvimos mas opción que esperar a que esos flojos fueran a ver nuestro problema-

-Rosalie- hable lo mas serio que pude, tratando de no reírme frente a ella, mas sabia que mi sonrisa me rebelaba- teniendo una licenciatura en ingeniería automotriz ¿Por qué no repararse el coche por tu cuenta?- me miro de manera molesta y movió su cabello en gesto desafiante.

-Porque genio… no iba a mojarme. No se que tanto a chispeado aquí, pero cerca del centro ¡Se cae el cielo!. Lo ultimo que quiero ahora es un resfriado- sonrío conforme con su respuesta y se acerco a ayudar a Emmett a colocar las compras en su lugar, verificando claro que Em no se lo comiera antes. Negué con la cabeza divertido, y corrí en busca de un teléfono.

Marque la línea privada que tan de memoria me sabia y espere pacientemente a que contestaran. Timbro tres veces y suspire al saber que pronto hablaría con ella.

-Hola Edward-

-Hola papa, ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?- escuche una risita y luego un suspiro.

-Para serte franco esta de lo mas tranquilo, ni siquiera recuerdo que tu a los 16 años fueras tan tranquilo como Bella, tenías tus momentos de rebeldía- rodee los ojos y suspire avergonzado- Carlise me acaba de mandar un mensaje pidiéndome que me contacte con el urgente así que te suplico Edward que no acapares el teléfono, ya habrá tiempo mas tarde, debo enterarme que es lo que ocurre ahora- fruncí el ceño, no sabia que esta nueva información me quitaría mas tiempo con Bella, si usaban el teléfono toda la noche no podría chatear o hacer una videoconferencia con mi novia… la idea no me parecía nada.

-¿Cuánto sería eso?- escuche el bufido de mi padre y supe que me había pasado- Perdona pero sabes que mi tiempo con Bella es limitado, solo no quiero perder ese poco tiempo-

-Lo entiendo Edward pero debes ser mas tolerante y paciente, esto es importante-

-Lo se, lo lamento, mi única defensa es que soy un hombre enamorado y desesperado por que mi novia este de regreso conmigo, no me puedes culpar- la risa de mi padre se escucho por la otra línea y rodee los ojos ante ello.

-Eso te lo concedo y lo entiendo. Bien no te hago esperar mas, ahora te comunico con ella- 5 minutos en silencio desde la otra línea hasta que escuche su dulce voz llamándome.

-Edward…- suspiro sobre el teléfono. Una gran sonrisa se formo en mis labios ya que me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella.

-Hola mi amor. Espero que te traten bien-

-Lo hacen, no me vigilan tanto ni me hostigan como creí que harían, de vez en cuando me preguntan si necesito algo pero siempre son amable y serviciales conmigo-

-No por nada son el FBI, aun no se como le hicieron mis padres para que 5 agentes fueran tus guardaespaldas- murmuré aun dudoso con todo ese asunto del guardaespaldas.

-Creo que mencionaron algo de un favor que les debían. No estoy segura, sabes que hay temas que aun no comprendo- y pequeño silencio se formo entre nosotros y cuando estuve a punto de romperlo ella hablo primero- Te extraño Edward… de verdad quiero verte-

suspire frustrado y me talle el rostro sentándome con pereza en el sofá mas cercano- Igual te extraño pequeña, necesito abrazarte pronto o creo que me volveré loco-

-A veces Edward…- soltó una risita y siguió hablando- a veces creo que eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien, dices cosas que no me espero- sonreí internamente, era divertido y gratificante saber que la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Es acaso rubor lo que veo en tus mejillas?- bromee picándola un poco.

Chillo escandalosamente pero aun riéndose- ¡Edward!, no digas esas cosas, sabes que me a veces me da pena con lo que dices…-

-Bueno eso no fue lo que decías hace unos días en nuestra salida al cine, ¿O es que la timidez se escondió mientras estábamos en nuestra habitación?- susurre seductivamente esperando su reacción.

Escuche un grito ahogado y luego un bufido- Edward Mansen no inicies algo que no puedes terminar-

-Regresa y te prometo que lo terminare- dije pagado de mi mismo. Sabia lo que le había prometido pero aun no me sentía muy cómodo con ello, aun me sentía como un abusador asechando a una inocente niña.

Suspiro- Edward no seas así, sabes que quiero volver… de verdad te extraño, no sabes cuanto-

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea. No es fácil para mi. Para ninguno de los 2 estar frente a esta situación. Un poco mas de tiempo… veras que todo esto habrá acabado antes de que te des cuenta y pronto… estaré nuevamente contigo-

-Espero que de verdad sea rápido, no se cuanto tiempo mas estaré sin abrazarte… o besarte- susurro con timidez, sonreí estúpidamente al darme cuenta de la suerte que tenía por tener una novia como ella. 2 como Bella no existían.

-Eres mi todo. Lo mas importante en vida. Una vez que regreses, no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme. Aunque se que mis tíos y primos se molestaran voy a secuestrarte, necesito estar SOLO contigo…- si, era egoísta. Pero me valía un pepino. He estado tan anhelante de ella que ya no me reconozco por la falta de su presencia en mi vida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas Edward?, no digo que me tienen como prisionera porque no es el caso. Pero quiero regresar… los extraño a todos- su voz se había llenado de pena y supe exactamente porque.

-Bella… no te reprocho nada, mas debes entender que esa salida que se dio hace algunos días tu la decidiste así. El te ama, solo busca tu bien. Todos los padres se equivocan, pasa a menudo, mas también los hijos deben aprender a perdonar los errores de estos; así como ellos perdonan los nuestros. De otra forma no serían familia.

-No quería… decir todo aquello. Es solo que… no quería venir, estaba muy, muy molesta-

-Lo se pequeña- susurre con voz suave- tendrás tiempo de corregir ese error cuando regreses. Aun estas a tiempo, y Carlise sabrá escuchar- asegure.

-¿Estas seguro Edward?- pregunto dudosa y pude imaginar que mordía su labio nerviosamente.

-Carlise te ama, eres su pequeña después de Alice, solo protege a la familia-

-Espero algún día ser tan… buena y comprensiva como mama o Carlise. No quiero que mis hijos me odien ni mucho menos ser una mala madre para ellos- Su comentario me regreso a la horrible pesadilla de ver a Bella casada con otro sujeto que no fuera yo… Yo deseaba ese puesto, quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella, no quería que me la quitaran, no sin pelear. No me di cuenta que respiraba con dificultad y mi mano agarraba tan fuerte el teléfono que temí romperlo por la fuerza que ejercía sobre el.

-¿Edward?- su voz estaba teñida de preocupación y angustia- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No pequeña no es nada- respire profundamente y cerré los ojos para darme valor a lo que iba a hacer- Solo… imagine cosas nada agradables para aquellos que quieran alejarme de ti, solo tuve mi momento de asesino desquiciado, no es para que te preocupes- me sentí fatal al no contarle la verdad. Sabía que no me correspondía. Jasper por ser su psicólogo es el único que puede decidir cuando y cuanta información debes contarle, mas mentirle sabiendo cosas importantes de su vida… me estaba carcomiendo la culpa y ella no lo merecía.

-No me asustes así, por un momento creí que te pasaba algo-

-Estoy en casa de mis tíos Bella… nada puede pasarme- "si claro, miéntete a ti mismo, a ver si así tu te lo crees", bufe molesto conmigo mismo. Ni mi conciencia es capaz de apoyarme.

-Bueno… esta bien. Uhh.. Edward… tu papa cree que ya fue suficiente por ahora, quiere que le de regrese el teléfono- Ante ese comentario gruñí inconforme. Bella soltó una melodiosa risa y todo el enojo se esfumo de mi cabeza al escuchar su voz. Cada día me impresionaba mas y mas el poder que tenía sobre mi, y para ser franco me encantaba ser sumiso ante esta bella mujer- creo que es hora de irme. Espero que podamos hablar mas tarde, esta vez fue casi nada de tiempo a comparación de otras veces. Y… de vedad te extraño- sonreí tristemente.

-Igual yo preciosa. Cuídate por favor, pronto estaré contigo, lo prometo- susurre con cariño. Cerré mis ojos e imagine la sonrisa de Bella diciéndome buenas noches…

-Adiós Edward… buenas noches-

-Hasta pronto princesa- la línea quedo muerta por un momento antes de que la voz de mi padre sonara por el auricular.

-Bien Edward, ahora, ¿Serias tan amable de pasarme a Carlise?, debemos hablar de las novedades en casa- suspire y me levante del sillón.

-¡Carlise!- al aludido asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta en un gesto divertido- deja de sonreír así, solo ven por el teléfono antes de que me arrepienta- refunfuñe como un niño pequeño. Carlise trato de no reír pero su gran sonrisa lo delataba. Negó con la cabeza y con un gesto me pidió el teléfono, cosa que hice sin chistar. Me retire discretamente y subí directo a la habitación que compartía con Bella. Cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella. Los ojos me pesaban, no sabia si de debían al clima, que había empeorado a un gran tormenta, o al cansancio físico por procesar mucha información. De cualquier manera tome mi camisa y me la retire aventándola por el suelo. Con un movimiento torpe me quite los zapatos y me tire, sin mucha gracia debo agregar, a mi cama, importándome muy poco que apenas fueran las 6 de la tarde o no haya ingerido alimento desde las 11. Con un suspiro cansado tome la almohada en la que solía dormir Bella, la puse debajo de mi nariz y aspire ese maravilloso olor floral tan característico de ella. Con una sonrisa tonta y el olor de Bella en mis fosas nasales me deje vencer por Morfeo y dormí lo que pareció toda la noche.

* * *

Al despertar la mañana siguiente mi estomago me mataba. Devore prácticamente toda la comida de Esme había preparado, me sentí de lo mas avergonzado al percatarme que no había esperado a que la comida estuviera en los platos… ya que lo comí directamente de la sartén. Después de mi pequeño espectáculo acompañe a Carlise a la sala a verificar algunos datos de los Swan. Debíamos saber que niña era Bella. Preguntamos a Esme si sabia de algún nombre que Renne haya mencionado con el cual podría bautizar a su hija, mas avergonzada confeso que no eran tan cercanas con esos temas y nunca pudo preguntarle ese detalle. A pesar que me sentía como si no avanzara mucho debía reconocer que tenía mas información que al principio. No podía quejarme, pudo ser mucho peor.

-Bien, tenemos 2 nombres, tratare de pedir ayuda a unos reporteros amigos míos en el New York Times. Se que tendrán fuentes entre otros contactos que puedan proporcionarme la fotografía de las niñas. Es eso o esperar a que llegue el día y pedir la historia completa- bufe y me pase las manos por el cabello desordenándolo mas y tratando de no impacientarme.

-No se si podré esperar tanto. Supongo que no nos hará daño preguntar por ayuda- murmure agotado. Esme iba a decir algo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Nos miro con disculpa y luego se levanto a atender la visita, seguramente era Jasper o alguna amiga de Esme.

-No pareces muy feliz con mi idea Edward. Dime que te molesta- comento Carlise mirándome intensamente.

-Es todo. Quiero decir, podemos seguir avanzando con esto, pero ya no quiero meter a nadie mas en la investigación. Ya tenemos mucha gente que conoce el secreto y poco a poco deja de serlo. Sin darnos cuenta la estamos entregando en bandeja de plata a los bastardos que la lastimaron. No quiero seguir exponiéndola, y decirle al New York Times que una posible Swan, una de las herederas mas codiciadas del país, esta sobre nuestra tutela con perdida de memoria y en un país desconocido no es la mejor idea que se nos podría ocurrir. No se si vale pena saber quien es Danna y Marianne a costa de su seguridad- explote mirando con desespero a mi tío. Estaba en un punto de no retorno que empezaba a desquiciarme.

De repente y sin Nunkun aviso una tercera voz acompaño nuestra platica.

-En ese caso creo poder ayudarlos con ese dilema- Abrí los ojos como platos y me gire tan rápido que creí que me doblaría el cuello. La respiración me fallaba y sabía que el denso silencio en la habitación fue a causa de mi reacción.

Ahí, a menos de 2 menos de mi. Se encontraba la mujer por la cual estábamos esperando. Sus ojos eran expectantes y su movimiento corporal era cauteloso.

Sue había llegado.

Y nosotros no estábamos listos.

_Estamos jodidos_, asentí de acuerdo con ello… bien jodidos.

* * *

**Hey! perdonen mis faltas de ortografias y tiempo/espacio y de narracion... y todo eso... cuando tenga mas tiempo cambio el cap o no se... de verdad sorry... pero no me he dado el tiempo de corregirlo y leerlo espero que haya quedado bien... si tienen alguna pregunta... please saben que les regreso el rr... exepto las anonimas, solo que me dejen su correo Xd... bueno... me meresco un review? digan que si... lo necesito para saber que valio la penas las escapadas a la compu y al BB para redactar... jajaj Xd**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡HOLA!, siento la demora... pero aqui estoy como lo prometí, ojala este cap sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos rrws describiendome su opinon..**

**ATENCION! WARNING! HAY LEMMON EN EST CAP! LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO! XD**

**DEDICO ESTE CAP A LA PERSONA QUE ME AYUDO A LLEGAR LOS 211 RWS! EULLENY! **

**GRACIAS! ESPERO TE GUSTE!.**

**ahora si chicas a leer... muchas respuestas se daran... espero esten preparadas XD**

* * *

**No es como lo planee**

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, mirando fijamente a una mujer que bien podría ser la ayuda mas grande del mundo o mi verdugo. Todos estábamos en completo silencio, por la mirada de Carlise pude deducir que no estaba preparado para la "visita", creo que ninguno de nosotros lo estaba. Con una respiración profunda me acerque lentamente hacia nuestra invitada y me prepare para una conversión... Nada cómoda.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte muchacho- su voz era serena, al igual que la expresión de su rostro. No podía confiar mucho ello, bien podría ser una conversión previamente preparada y ensayada.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo- me miro con una sonrisa sombría y estiro su mano en forma de saludo. Dude en un principio pero aun y con mis neuronas advertidas, tome su mano y la sacudí levemente en señal de aceptación- No quiero ser rudo, pero me puede decir ¿Porque esta usted aquí?-

-Se que estoy antes de tiempo, pero me era urgente llegar lo mas rápido posible. No se como, pero esa mujer sabe que mi niña esta viva y no puedo permitir que llegue hasta aquí- saludo cordialmente a Carlise y se sentó en el sillón para estar mas cómoda. La mire detenidamente, tenia ojeras pronunciadas, su rostro y cuerpo mostraban cansancio y desvelo, parecía no haber dormido en días... Si al caso semanas. No parecía una mujer con sed de arruinar la vida de otros, era mas una madre en busca de su hijo perdido, con el ultimo vestigio de esperanza relampagueando es sus ojos.

Cerro dichos ojos un momento y con una sonrisa en la cara me miro con dulzura y admiración-Antes que nada, debo darte las gracias Edward. No sabes lo feliz que he sido estas semanas, saber que mi pequeña estaba bien, sana y salva; que esta con excelentes personas con un corazón tan grande capaz de aceptar a una extraña sin malas intenciones. Por un momento, llegue a perder la esperanza de ver a mi niña otra vez. Y tu jovencito, me has dado la alegría mas grande, ella vive, y se que es feliz aquí, no sabes la deuda que tengo contigo- palmeo el asiento junto a ella y me invito a sentarme con ella. Asentí aun no muy confiado y me senté, mirando directamente sus ojos en busca de alguna mentira que traspasara su mirada.

-Bien cariño, se que no soy una santa para ti y tienes desconfianzas, así que con toda honestidad pregunta lo que quieras, yo sabre responder con la verdad-

Suspire profundo y mire a mi alrededor; Esme se había sentado junto a Carlise en el sofá frente a nosotros, miraba expectante nuestra conversación, al igual que Carlise, solo que su expresión era mas calculadora. Regrese mi atención a Sue y solté mi primera duda del día.

-¿Como es que supo donde estaba?, ¿Quien le dijo donde vivía?-

-Bueno, eso no fue muy difícil. Antes de llegar investigue un poco de ti. Supe que eras un editor graduado con honores, de una prestigiosa familia de abogados en Chicago y que vivías de forma sencilla y tranquila aquí en Forks. Eres el único Edward con residencia en este lugar ya que la casa donde viven tus padres esta a nombre de tu madre- abril los ojos asustado, ¿esa mujer sabia donde vivíamos todos?- tranquilo, solo necesitaba cerciorarme que mi pequeña estuviera en buenas manos. Hace 2 días fui a buscarte a tu casa, estuve mas tiempo del que tenia planeado, cuando decidí que ya era suficiente una amable señora me comento que llevabas días sin vivir ahí, pero que de vez en cuando pasabas a recoger unas cosas. Después de eso averigüe que estabas viviendo en casa de tus tíos, donde tenias un supuesto romance con la hija lejana de uno de los hermanos de tu abuelo que resulto ser de parientes políticos- me miro con una ceja alzada y bufe, Forks era hermoso para vivir con la calma y la naturaleza, pero a la hora de hablar acerca del pueblo se vuelve un cotilleo impresionante- Debo deducir que esa supuesta prima es mi niña o ¿no?- asentí y ella me regalo una gran sonrisa- Eres bueno, y se nota a leguas que estas enamorado de esa pequeña. Mas debo advertirte algo de pasado de mi pequeña que no creo que te aliente-

-¿Es debido a que esta comprometida?- pregunto Esme con preocupación.

En el momento en que afirmo ese hecho mi corazón se partió en 2. De verdad… ¿de verdad mi pequeña no era mía?. Si nada pudo herirme en el pasado saber que mi Bella estaba destinada para otro me termino de matar. Un suave toque en mi mejilla me hizo levantar mis ojos y salir de la miseria en la que me hundía.

-Tranquilo joven enamorado. Si lo esta, pero no es algo que su padre aprueba al 100%. No cree en eso de los matrimonios arreglados. Todo es causa y obra de los rastreros Vulturi- murmuro Sue con una mirada llena de resentimiento.

-¿Podría explicar eso?-

-Bien, como deben de saber, ambas familias están unidas por lo negocios. Mas el mas fuerte que tiene Swan son las joyas. Vulturi siempre ha estado tras los zapatos de Swan. Así que los muy listos decidieron que en vez de pelear una batalla sin sentido, unirían fuerzas y así ser las familias mas poderosas de Europa. Claro que Vulturi no acepta nada mas que lo mejor. Vulturi comenzó con algo mas pequeño, juntar al heredero de su familia con la familia Dywer, familia que también sale beneficiada en este matrimonio. Después de unos meses Vulturi "aconsejo" unir mas a las familias pero esta vez la que se casaría sería la heredera de Swan. Hubo una Swan dispuesta a hacerlo mas no es la "Swan" que los Vulturis quieren-

-Supongo que ahí entra Bella- susurre ausente de la conversación. No podía sacarme de la cabeza que mi Bella estaba… comprometida.

-Así es, mas Charlie no quiso llevar a cabo ese matrimonio, así que el compromiso esta, de alguna manera "cancelado"- ¡Ahora si prestaba atención!. Mire a esa mujer con una sonrisa y con ojos emocionados- Ahí es donde entra la bruja en esta historia-

-Katrina Swan- Sue asintió y respiro profundamente- Esa mujer… no se como se entero, pero supo como obtener toda la fortuna de Swan y obtener la de Vulturi también si mi niña rechazaba el compromiso. Y casi lo logra-

-Esa noche, Era una fiesta para la entrada a la sociedad de una de las hijas de los harritong, una familia prestigiosa aquí en su país, y claro esta mi niña aceptaba cualquier viaje con tal de estar alejada de ese idiota que la pretendía. Esa misma noche Katrina tenía planeado deshacerse de ella. Cosa que fallo y agradezco al Dios por permitir a mi niña ver otro amanecer. Al regresar a casa y sin mi niña con ella Charlie se puso como fiera y exigió una explicación. Esa… mujer no tubo consideración y prácticamente le grito que su hija había muerto y que una verdadera Swan ocuparía su lugar al llegar el momento y se casaría con Vulturi para así mantener el "legado" en alto. Era mas que obvio que su hija estaría en nombre de mi pequeña y solo Dios sabe que desastre causaría esa adolescente-

- ¿Ósea todo es por la herencia?- Esme estaba impacta. Al igual que todos en la sala. Tanto desastre por ¿nada?, mientras que una pequeña niña sale herida y perjudicada en todo esto. La avaricia en esa mujer estuvo a punto de terminar con la vida de mi Bella.

-Lamentablemente es así, Katrina pensó que todo estaría bien ya que su mayor problema fue descartado. Sin embargo los secuaces que la ayudaron a deshacerse de mi niña no cerraron su boca e informaron el paradero de mi pequeña hace unos meses- ante el recuerdo solo pude cerrar los ojos… fue esa vez… en la heladería.

-Estamos al tanto de ese encuentro. Desde ese día cuidamos mejor a Bella y empezamos con la búsqueda de su familia e historia-

-debo decir que estoy impresionada- la sonrisa de Sue era genuina, y la mirada que me dirigió a mi me hizo sonrojarme- Nunca imagine que llegaran tan lejos para ser del todo honesta, todo lo que me queda por decir: es gracias. Sin ustedes esa pequeña nunca habría sobrevivido sola y mucho menos con la poca memoria que tiene, les debo todo- Esme se acerco a Sue y con lagrimas en los ojos la abrazo dándole apoyo.

-No tiene que agradecer, Bella es para nosotros una hija mas. La amamos y queremos como si fuera nuestra. En especial para Edward, no permitiríamos que nada le sucediera-

-Por eso y mucho mas… gracias- susurro con voz ronca y el cuerpo temblando.

-Tenemos una duda mas… si no le importa- Carlise susurro apenado, rompiendo el momento emotivo entre las mujeres. Sue se separo y con una sonrisa a Esme asintió hacia Carlise quien llamo a su esposa para que estuviera a su lado y pudiera consolarla- ¿Cuál de las 2 Swan es Bella?-

-Marianne- su voz sonó clara y firme, me miro con una sonrisa y tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo- Isabella Marianne Swan Dywer, conocida por los amigos como Isabella Marie. Esa es la razón por lo que es tan difícil saber de ella en las investigaciones. A pesar de llamarse Marianne, su madre acostumbraba llamarla Marie, así que todos la conocían como Isabella Marie- me miro con un brillo extraño y acaricio mi cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño- Es una casualidad que "Bella" haya salido como nombre auxiliar en esta familia. Queda perfecto como diminutivo de Isabella-

-Fue pura coincidencia. Fue mas un "Bella" de hermosa en italiano. Fue lo mas adecuado que se me ocurrió para ella- sonreí apenado y ella le resto importancia.

-Bien… creo que por ahora… es mas que suficiente, podemos continuar esta charla mas tarde- Carlise se levanto, cosa que imitamos y miro el reloj de su muñeca- veo que sus intenciones son buenas al venir aquí, pero debemos aclarar unos puntos en la vida de Bella y como hacer para que ellos no nos encuentren, por su interés Bella debía esperar hasta el día 13 antes de saber esta verdad-

-Así es, Marianne cumpliría 20 años este 13 de septiembre, fecha limite para consumir el matrimonio con Vulturi. Debía evitar esa locura a toda costa-

-Quiere decir- murmure apenado y con una sonrisa débil- que a partir de ese día, ¿Ese hombre no tiene derecho a reclamar nada con mi Bella?- Sue asintió y por fin una sonrisa sincera salio de mis labios- Esa es una buena noticia- otra buena noticia era saber que Bella no era menor de edad… una culpa menos si esa pequeña intentaba seducirme de nuevo. Sonreí divertido por mis estúpidos pensamientos.

-Ya lo creo- Carlise me miro divertido y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Quizá debería ponerla al tanto sobre nuestra situación. Por el momento legalmente Bella no es una Swan. Esta viviendo bajo nuestra tutela y al nombre de Bella Cullen, en teoría, nuestra hija adoptiva ante los ojos de todos-

-Muy inteligente Señor Cullen- murmuro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por favor, dígame Carlise-

-Bien, ya que cierta señorita esta a salvo, creo que debería hacer unas llamadas para que esta "cierta" señorita regrese a casa- hablo Esme feliz y radiante. No voy a mentir diciendo que la noticia no me emociono porque no era el caso.

-¿Marianne no esta aquí?- pregunto Sue con precaución mirándonos confundida.

-Perdone Sue, pero era por seguridad, no podemos dejar que le hagan daño. Y con todo respeto a su nombre, ella no es Marianne Swan en estos momentos. Espero no estar pidiendo mucho al querer que le hable como Bella. Ella le gusta su nombre y no quiero quitarle eso, no aun- murmure un poco apenado.

-Tranquilo Edward. Pero debo hablar con ella… y sería mas prudente que en la charla estuvieran todos ustedes para apoyarla- todos asentimos y Esme corrió rápidamente por un teléfono para avisar a mi padre que podía regresar cuando quisiera.

-Mientras ellos llegan, me gustaría hablar unos hechos legales y la situación de las familias con respecto a este arreglo que hizo la Sra. Katrina-

-Si se trata de sacar trapos sucios de esa mujer encantada. Ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera fin a sus caprichos y malos manejos en la familia- ambos soltaron una risa y Carlise la condujo a su despacho para hablar con privacidad.

Me deje caer de nuevo en el sofá y con un suspiro de alivio, pude pensar con mayor claridad el como explicarle a Bella lo que hoy Sue había confirmado. Me preocupaba su reacción, pero toda su familia estaría aquí, apoyándola y consolándola en lo que mas necesitara. Escuche como Esme hablaba por teléfono y me prepare para la llegada de mi pequeña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me imagino que esta mas alta y mas grande de lo que recuerdo- murmuro distraídamente Sue, jugando con la taza de café que tenía en sus manos.

-Creció un poco mas, y si, esta diferente. Ya no actúa como una niña de 9 o 12 años, ya esta mas acoplada a su edad, eso se lo debemos a Edward- dijo Alice con voz alegre y abrazando a Carlise cariñosamente.

Después de haber llamado a toda la familia, no tardaron ni una hora en dejar lo que estaban haciendo y llegar a casa en un tiempo record. Todos estábamos en la sala, esperando, a que mi padre y Bella pasaran por esa puerta y así recibirlos con los brazos abiertos y al mismo tiempo, comenzar a explicar esa historia de su vida. Habíamos contado brevemente alguno que otro detalle de la vida de Bella, solo lo esencial, lo demás, era algo que solo Sue y Bella debía hablar.

-¿Qué tubo que ver Edward en el cambio de mi pequeña?- la pregunta de Sue me gano la mía propia. ¿Qué hice yo?.

-Bueno- susurro Jasper mirando un punto y fijo con los brazos cruzados y apoyado sutilmente a un lado de Alice, aunque seguían siendo pareja, ella se resistía a sus muestras de cariño desde la noche que Bella se fue- digamos que a Bella no le gusta quedarse atrás de los hechos mas obvios. Edward siempre ha sido su modelo a seguir, una especie de dios al que venera. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta que la palabra "pareja" implicaba un significado en iguales condiciones, emocionalmente hablando, así que deicidio que ella sería mejor para Edward, bueno mas bien estar a la "altura" de Edward, según ella. Pero le sirvió, puede considerarse una mujer madura y muy inteligente- Sue me miro con una sonrisa y tomo una de mis manos.

-Creo que eres al que mas debo la vida. Tu fuiste el que encontró a mi pequeña, le dio casa, cobijo, comida, protección, amor. Le diste todo y mucho mas a una completa desconocida. Te bendigo por eso, salvaste a mi niña de un matrimonio que pudo ser la muerte para ella y de paso, conquistaste su corazón. Eres un gran hombre, y te estaré siempre agradecida-

-Creo que lo entendió al revés. Desde el momento en que vi sus ojos… no pude dejarla sola. Ella… ella me enamoro con todo lo que tenía. Es preciosa, y tímida, e inteligente y encantadora… y muchas cosas mas. Es perfecta- susurre imaginando a mi Bella entre mis brazos, besándola y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba.

-Eres un amor joven Edward- estaba seguro que mi cara estaba roja tras ese comentario- no te avergüences, ya quisiera tener su edad y enamorarme otra vez. Es una pena que los deseos no son así- río ligeramente y siguió conversando con Esme acerca de la vida de Renne en la universidad y lo buena que era con todos hasta el día de su muerte.

Las sospechas que teníamos sobre las familias eran ciertas. Renne y Charles fueron el último matrimonio por amor que hubo en esas familias, las que siguieron eran por pura conveniencia. Con cada nueva historia, me convencía a mi mismo que Bella estaba mejor con nosotros, al final será ella quien elija donde quedarse, mientras tanto, tratare que su estancia con nosotros sea inolvidable, aunque me cueste mis principios cumpliría cada uno de sus caprichos.

5 horas mas tarde, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y dio paso a la figura de mis padres, me miraron sonrientes y después de un largo abrazo pude ver a mi pequeña mirándome con intensidad. Sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a su lado y la abrace fuertemente enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y repartiendo tiernos besos en él. Bella suspiro feliz y trazo suaves formas en mi espalda, la había echado de menos.

-Bienvenida a casa mi amor-

-Es bueno regresar- me separe ligeramente y con un fluido movimiento bese sus labios de forma lenta y pausada, disfrutando del dulce reencuentro. Pasados unos minutos nuestras familias pidieron un poco de atención, gruñimos inconformes pero nos separamos para que pudieran abrazar y besar a Bella por su regreso. El ultimo abrazo fue para Carlise, quien reticente Bella se dejo hacer mas no miro su cara en ningún momento, por otro lado él parecía estar en el cielo, sabia lo mucho que Bella debía odiarlo por alejarla de nosotros pero estaba mas que contento al ver que ella desea hacer las pases. Después de ese ultimo abrazo Bella noto a nuestra invitada y rápidamente junto su cuerpo con el mío, buscando protección.

La mujer no se inmuto en la reacción de Bella y se acerco a ella con las manos alzadas esperando un abrazo suyo. Me miro preguntándome si era seguro, asentí en respuesta y ella cautelosamente se acerco a abrazarla. Sue no cabía en la dicha de tener abrazada a esa preciosa mujer, le repetía cosas al oído que suavemente respondía con unas palmaditas y una sonrisa. Finalmente se separaron y la miro detenidamente antes de hablar.

-Cariño… mira cuanto has cambiado- acaricio su cabello con ternura y Bella solo sonrío- me recuerdas tanto a tu madre. Estas igual de hermosa que ella a tu edad- abrió los ojos como platos y me miro buscando una explicación. Me encogí de hombros y con un movimiento de la cabeza le indique que le preguntara a ella.

-¿Co-conoció a mi mama?, es decir… ¿Mi… verdadera mama?-

-Si cariño, su nombre era Renne, y te amo desde el momento en que te tubo en brazos-

-Ella… ¿fue feliz?, se… por la carta que escribiste que ella… ya no esta- Sue la miro con una gesto triste y beso su frente consolándola.

-Vivió plenamente y te amo a ti y a tu padre mas que a nada en este mundo. Ella aun te ama, te cuida desde lo mas alto y siempre esta aquí contigo- señalo su corazón y le regalo una mirada acuosa- de no ser así… ¿Cómo explicas que éstas maravillosas personas te hayan encontrado?, Renne nunca te abandono, eres su hija, jamás lo haría-

-Me siento mal. No… recuerdo mucho de ella, básicamente no recuerdo nada- murmuro tristemente y con lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. Rápidamente me acerque a ella y frote su espalda calmándola. Sue me dio una sonrisa y dejo que la abrazara por completo.

-No pienses eso Bella, poco a poco, eso es lo que siempre dice Jasper- el aludido le dio una amable sonrisa y sonrío. Esme se acerco con el anuario en sus manos y le mostró cuidadosamente una foto de Renne.

-Mira que parecidas son. Sin ofender a tu madre pero tu saliste ligeramente mas guapa- todos reímos ligeramente y Bella sonrío avergonzada. Miro la foto de su madre, contemplándola con adoración. Acariciaba su rostro en la fotografía una y otra vez. Después de unos largos minutos hablo mirando a nadie en particular, casi hablando para si misma.

-En las noches… cuando, cuando tenía miedo. Ella… cantaba y… me decía cosas lindas y…- frunció el ceño al no recordar nada mas- "duerme mi cielo"- Sue llamo su atención y Bella la miro confundida.

-Recuerdo esas noches, cuando había tormenta y tu padre salía de viaje, tu madre iba a tu cuarto y te cantaba para tranquilizarte. Cada vez que acababa una canción te recitaba "cierra tus ojitos dulce estrellita, lucero de mi corazón, deja tu imaginación volar y regresa cuando desees despertar. Duerme mi cielo", era algo así como la oración de cada noche y tu respondías con un "te quiero mami", después de eso no había fuerza que te despertara, solo un beso de tu madre claro esta-

-Conozco esa oración- Esme sonrío y miro a Bella con una sonrisa- cuando nos tocaba ir a los hospitales el área de pediatría era el mas triste. Una monja nos enseño cantos religiosos y de cuna para que los niños durmieran en paz y se sintieran bendecidos. Recuerdo que Renne adoraba cantarle a los niños, decía que con cantos se llegaba a su corazón y así dormían felices y sin ninguna preocupación-

-Si, Renne amaba cantar, en especial cuando te ibas a dormir- Bella miraba a Sue con una sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, bese su húmeda mejilla y le susurre cuanto la amaba- Había una en especial que tu adorabas-

-Déjame adivinar, "nanita nana"- Esme y Sue sonrieron cómplices y miraron a una confundida Bella- Era la favorita de Renne, sin mencionar que la cantaba todo el tiempo-

-Me alegra saber que ella fue feliz… pero… ¿y mi papa?-

La sonrisa de Sue se borro y respiro hondo antes de hablar- Tu padre te ama, eres lo mas valioso para él desde que tu madre murió. Nunca quiso hacerte daño, no sabia lo que hacia cuando se caso con Katrina, pensaba solo en ti. Desde que "esa" propuso lo del compromiso la tensión en la casa era… abrumadora-

-¿Compromiso?- todos nos miramos los unos a los otros, preguntándonos si era buena idea haber hablado de ese detalle.

-No me hagas caso mi niña. Ese compromiso nunca tubo validez, una estupidez hecha por una estupida mujer. Nada que deba preocuparte- calmo Sue mirando a Bella con una gran sonrisa. Cosa que no se trago porque al mirarme sus ojos mostraban miedo. La tome por lo hombro acercando su cuerpo al mío y dejando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Todo esta bien- murmure sobre su piel- nada nos va a separar Bella, tu eres mía- asintió sin mirarme y se dejo hacer en el abrazo.

-Ha sido un largo día. Creo yo, que esta conversación debe ser mañana. Todos estamos cansados, en especial Bella y Sue. ¿Les parece si cenamos y conversamos un poco sobre la vida y viaje de nuestra invitada?- sugirió Esme, todos asintieron conformes… todos menos yo.

-Si me permiten… me gustaría llevar a Bella a cenar. No quiero ser grosero Esme- me dirigí a ella con una sonrisa de disculpa- es solo… Bella y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar-

-No claro que no cariño- Cayo mi madre cualquier protesta que Jasper o Carlise pudieran dar- solo dinos a donde irán para estar pendientes de ustedes, no queremos que vayan tan lejos-

-Veras… quería ir a mi casa. No quiero llevarla a un lugar publico, necesito hablar en privado con ella, y no creo que se sienta cómoda aquí en la casa con todos presentes… sin ofender-

-Además- interrumpió Bella mirándome con una sonrisa- quiero un tiempo con Edward, fueron muchas… muchas horas sin él- Emmett rodó los ojos mas no hubo comentario o amenaza de su parte. Carlise pareció pensarlo por un minuto antes de encogerse de hombros y dar un asentimiento en señal de aprobación.

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde. Espero que pases buena noche Sue, ¿Te quedaras a dormir?- pregunte educadamente.

-Oh no, gracias, pero tengo mi cuarto esperando por mi, solo me quedare un momento, necesito una charla con los abogados de esta familia, sobre algunas cosas que deberían saber de los Swan- asentí en comprensión.

-¿Soy…- Bella cayo al ver que tenia toda nuestra atención, le di un pequeño apretón y ella continuo con su pregunta. ¿Soy Swan?-

Sue no sabia si hablar o no, ¿Era relevante el saber su verdadero nombre?.

Al ver que nadie contestaba alzo la barbilla y miro hacia Carlise, desafiándolo a mentirle. El solo negó con la cabeza y me señalo con la barbilla. ¡Bravo Carlise!, ahora estaba en aprietos. Me acerque a su oído y susurre- En la casa cariño- ella bufo y salio dando un seco "adiós" antes de correr hacia la puerta y cerrarla con un portazo.

-Tendrá casi 20 años pero hace unas rabietas dignas de una niña de 12- rió Emmett viendo la puerta cerrada con burla.

Rosalie lo miro con una ceja alzada- mira quien fue a hablar, yo que tu mantendría mi boca cerrada cariño-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Porque eres un idiota infantil Emmett- pico Alice con malicia.

-¡NO LO SOY!- se quejo… infantilmente debo agregar. Todos soltamos carcajadas antes eso. Mi padre se acerco y me dio un palmada tan brutal que estuvo a punto de tirarme.

-Espero que tengas suerte. No esta del mejor humor- puse los ojos en blanco y tuve el impulso de sacarle la lengua al descubrir por mi mismo ese hecho.

-Gracias por el aviso- el sarcasmo en mi voz debió ser cómico ya que les saco otra carcajada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

al fin… paz y tranquilidad en nuestro hogar… o tal vez… demasiada paz.

Desde que pisamos la sala de nuestra casa Bella no quiso dirigirme la mirada. Estaba muy molesta, y mas se enojo cuando escucho las risas dentro de la casa, imaginando que nos reíamos de ella.

No me había fijado en su atuendo. Unos vaqueros oscuros con una camisa a cuadros turquesa y una camiseta blanca debajo. Casual y cómoda, se veía muy bien.

Después de 30 de minutos no aguante el silencio y tomándola por sorpresa la alce en vilo al estilo novia y sentándola en mis piernas la hice mirarme y alejarla del sofá del otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡BAJAME!-

-Bella, deja de hacer rabietas- fruncí mi ceño y la mire reprobatoriamente.

-¡NO hago una rabieta!, ¡DEJAME!-

-Déjame corregirte, si la haces-

-¡Que no!-

-Que si-

-¡QUE NO!-

-Bella no pienso jugar a eso, lo estas haciendo y punto. Deja de ser cabezota y cierra tu boquita para que pueda decirte unas cosas- me miro molesta pero se callo. Suspire y bese su mejilla en un intento de calmarla, sin despegar mis labios de su piel hable suavemente.

-No nos reíamos de ti, Emmett dijo una de sus sutiles frases y no nos resistimos a burlarnos en su cara. Lamento que hayas pensado que fue hacia ti-

-En segunda, no se si sea buena idea contarte algunos detalles de tu vida. Tienes todo el derecho, pero lo ultimo que quiero es que te hagas daño con esta información. No es relevante y no me interesa quien eras hace un años o 6 meses. Hoy eres quien eres, y hoy eres mi hermosa y cabezota novia a quien yo amo mas que a nadie en el mundo, tan sencillo como eso- al terminar mi discurso tomo el cuello de mi camisa y jugándolo entre sus dedos susurro suavemente.

-Quiero saber como me llamo-

-¿Segura?- asintió y suspire resignado- Isabella Marianne Swan- no dejo de jugar con el cuello de mi camisa, pareciera que no lo había escuchado.

-Isabella… -medito antes de quedar en silencio nuevamente. Asentí y bese su mejilla repetidas beses, en un intento de distracción.

Después de un rato callados sin mas soltó- no me gusta- hizo una mueca y tembló ligeramente- Bella me gusta mas- finalizo.

-A mi también me gusta- bese su nariz- me encanta- bese su barbilla pasando mi lengua por esa zona de su piel- me fascina- finalmente llegue a sus labios que me esperaban listos y ansiosos como los míos.

La sesión de besos mas suave y tierna de estas ultimas horas, un pequeño ronroneo me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo separarme ligeramente para respirar y tener algo de control.

-Vamos a la cocina, veamos si tenemos algo decente para cenar. Me parece que después de todo si te sacare a cenar- dije divertido. Antes de poderme levantar sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y me hizo quedarme en mi lugar.

-Tenemos… cosas que hablar-

-Temía que lo dijeras- bromee mirándola un poco nervioso- ¿Segura que no quieres cenar primero?- dije en un pobre intento de ganar tiempo, ella negó- de acuerdo, vamos a la recamara, ahí podremos hablar a gusto. Asintió y se paro de mi regazo para esperarme pacientemente a que terminara de revisar la casa y me asegurara que estaba cerrada.

Subimos las escaleras tomados de las manos, suspire dándome valor y abriendo la puerta de mi habitación. La luz del atardecer se filtraba en mi ventana. Creaba un muy precioso ambiente. Al querer prender la luz para mejor visión me lleve con una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Maldición!- Bella me miro confundida pidiéndome una explicación- Hemos pasado tanto tiempo en casa de mis tíos que me he olvidado pagar la luz y el agua de la mía-bufe molesto conmigo mismo y corrí al baño para asegurarme que tuviéramos agua suficiente, al menos para mañana. Fue un alivio ver la taza y el lavabo funcionando normalmente- Bien, mañana hablare con la compañía de luz- busque entre las gavetas una cuantas velas y veladoras que pudieran servirme para iluminar el cuarto.

5 minutos después, 8 velas de vainilla hacían su función apenas creado sombras entre nuestros rostros. El cielo empezaba a nublarse, que novedad, así que supuse que morirnos de calor no era una opción. El frío de la noche nos dará el clima adecuado para no estar incómodos.

Al girarme para hablar con Bella, la encontré sentada en la cama, con las converse a un lado y balanceando los pies distraídamente. Me pare frente a ella, dispuesto a entablar una incomoda conversación cuando su voz acallo el silencio de la recamara.

-Se que… habíamos hablado y que… llegamos a un acuerdo pero… si tu no quieres… yo puedo esperar…- ¿ehh?...

…fruncí el ceño, ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Era esto lo que quería discutir?. Tomando sus hombros la hice pararse quedando así frente a mi, tome delicadamente su barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos se toparan con los míos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no quiero?- no era precisamente la clase de conversación que quería tener con ella. Deseaba saber si quería información sobre su familia, su supuesto prometido, si quería dejar esta vida y regresar a la que una vez tubo… no hablar precisamente de… nuestra falta de vida sexual. Definitivamente esto no lo tenía planeado.

-Tal vez… y necesites a alguien mas… con mas experiencia y que sepa que dice y hace, no a una inútil que no sabe ni quien es, o como se llama, o de donde viene. No quiero que por todo eso que nos separa dejes de amarme…- bese su frente en un intento de que cerrara esa hermosa boquita que a veces me hacía perder los estribos en muchas formas.

-Bella… calla. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... No quiero que pienses que no te amo porque no es así- murmure besando sus parpados. Suspiraba suavemente y a pesar de la falta de luz en la habitación pude deducir que estaba sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa en esos carnosos y suaves labios suyos- no solo eres mi novia, lo eres todo. Nunca en toda mi vida mi corazón ha palpitado así por alguien- tome delicadamente una de sus manos y las pose en mi pecho, justo donde galopaba mi corazón- mis ojos se deleitan día a día con cada gesto, acto, riña y todo lo que tu hermoso cuerpo puede crear. Cada movimiento... Cada paso... Cada expresión se queda grabado como fuego en mi retina. El dolor mas placentero jamás creado- su sonrisa se hacia mas ancha y su rubor desprendía un calor mas intenso. Mis labios viajaron por todo su rostro hasta que me tope con su oreja, respire sobre ella y note con deleite como su respiración cambiaba y su cuerpo temblaba por mi cercanía. Bese un delicado punto tras su oído y susurre despacio- No puedo ni describir el como es probar cada poro de tu exquisita piel. Eres todo y mas de lo que puedo querer y resistir. Todo lo que soy y tengo es para ti, me he llegado a enamorar como un completo idiota y no me importa. Puedo ser tu esclavo por el resto de mis días y me someteré sin quejarme. Tómame- ubique la mano que descansaba inerte en su costado y la coloque de igual manera en mi corazón- haz conmigo lo que te plazca...- no tenia nada mas que decir. Se lo había entregado todo, y ella decidirá si tomarlo o no, gustoso aceptare lo que sea de ella.

Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron y un brillo oscuro apareció en ese chocolate espeso. Cogió un poco de aire y antes de darme cuenta sus pequeños dedos descendieron de mi pecho hacia el primer botón de mi camisa. Lenta y tortuosamente su dedos desabrocharon cada uno de los botones que le impedían ver su objeto. Sin mirarme tomo ambos lados y la removió de mis hombros, le ayude a quitármela por completo, exponiéndome ante ella. Mi vista estaba únicamente en sus expresiones. Tal vez fue mi poderosa mirada, pero sus ojos se desviaron de mi pecho a mi rostro, una suave sonrisa asomo sus labios y con un movimiento fluido, se adentro al centro de la cama y se dejo caer suavemente. Aun sin perder el contacto visual, me fui agachando lentamente, subí al filo de la cama y comencé a gatear hasta quedarme sobre ella, sin dejar que mi peso la incomode en ningún momento. Con una ultima sonrisa bese sus labios y me prepare para dar placer a la ninfa que tenia frente a mis ojos.

Mis labios atacaban sin piedad los suyos, toda la ternura y timidez paso a un segundo plano cuando su boca demando mas atención y sus manos tiraron de mi cabello en señal de desespero. Mis manos acariciaban su delicada figura, la suavidad de su piel, incluso con la tela de por medio, era una de la cosas mas excitantes de Bella, parecía seda cremosa con el mas fascinante aroma. Sus pequeñas manos trazaban líneas imaginarias en mi pecho y abdomen, aquellos toques me dejaban deseando mas de ella... De su cuerpo, eran electrizantes y sumamente sensuales. Podía sentir como mi propia excitación aumentaba con el paso de los minutos. Trate de alejarme para no asustarla, mas sin previo aviso me abrazo fuertemente con sus manos en mi espalda, no dejándome mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo.

-No te alejes- susurro entrecortadamente, su respiración era irregular y sus mejillas estaban de un peligroso carmín.

-No pensaba hacerlo. Solo no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda- me regalo una sonrisa y en un movimiento atrevido froto su pelvis con la mía haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa, ¿Que demonios había sido eso?.

-No… no estoy incomoda, de verdad quiero hacerlo. Quiero… tu…-cerro los ojos y soltó tan suave como un suspiro su oración- Haz me el amor Edward- sentí su cuerpo temblar y calentarse debido al inmenso rubor que la ataco. Sonreí como Estupído, mejor bastardo con suerte que yo no existía.

Sin perder tiempo comencé a desnudarla con paciencia y tranquilidad. No había prisas, teníamos toda la noche y mas. Este tiempo era nuestro y me encargue personalmente de que se quedara así por lo que restaba de la noche. Suaves besos y ligeros toques fueron la respuesta de Bella a mis caricias. El roce de mis dedos se mezclaban con los movimientos que hacían las prendas al ser removidas. Mis ojos no sabían donde mirar con tanta belleza ante mi, era preciosa… preciosa como ninguna. Era todo lo que alguna vez soñé, y mas, y esta noche la haría mía. Un pequeño jirón en mis cabellos me hizo salir de mi sueño y concentrarme en la pequeña que me veía con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tome una de sus manos y bese cada uno de sus dedos para infundirle valor… y mas que nada para mi deleite personal.

-Tienes… mucha ropa- sonreí ladinamente y me acerque a sus labios mas no besándolos del todo.

-¿Deseas quitármelos?- se mordió su labio inferior indecisa. Mi cuerpo tembló ante un pequeño espasmo que me recorrió la espalda hasta la punta de mis pies. Cerré los ojos buscando calmarme, esta mujer quería causarme un orgasmo solo con sus gestos. Para mi sorpresa sentí sus hábiles dedos desabrochar mi pantalón y observe divertido como hacia una mueca al no poder quitármelos del todo.

Tome sus manos subiéndolas a la altura de su cabeza deteniendo así su tarea. Me miro haciendo un puchero no contenta con mi acción.

-Déjame esta parte a mi cariño- rápidamente me dispuse a quitarme mi pantalón y mis boxers quedando así en iguales condiciones. Me coloque sobre su cuerpo y bese cada parte de su cara, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, ambos teníamos problemas para respirar y hablar. Estaba sumamente eufórico, recorría sus caderas, sus brazos, su vientre, su piernas, su centro… todo era delicioso y embriagador. Al sentir sus tímidos dedos recorrer mi vientre y chocar accidentalmente con mi miembro deshice mi egoísta deseo y me concentre en darle a ella lo que merecía.

-Esta bien preciosa, ya va- quise alcanzar sus labios cuando súbitamente me atrapo en su mano sin ningún aviso. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…?

-Bella- mi voz era ronca y supe que era por su pequeña y calida mano en… zona prohibida.

-También quiero hacerte sentir bien- sus ojos no dejaban los míos, su voz era suave pero tenía un toque nervioso, y su manita… ni empezar a describir las sensaciones que producían sus dedos sobre mi carne…

-B-Bella, aun no es-

-No digas que no quieres porque se que lo quieres, tu ojos me lo dicen- su mano libre viajo a mi mejilla y la acaricio con suavidad- Por favor, se que no se muy bien que hago pero… ¿me ayudaras no?, quiero… que esto sea de los 2 no solo yo, es un- la corte besándola con intensidad, mordisque sus labios llenándola de sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo algo inerte. Al cabo de unos minutos entendió que aquello era una respuesta y con gesto tímido comenzó a acariciarme como si de un cachorro se tratara. No pude evitar soltar un profundo rugido, ¡MALDICIÓN!. La cosa mas asombrosa, eran sin duda, sus suaves toques. Sus dedos eran tan… tersos, una maravilla epidérmica. Con esfuerzo, entrecerré mis ojos para verla lo mejor que podía, miraba nerviosa su mano y las caricias que me proporcionaba, sus ojos bailaban de su acción a mi cara contorsionada de placer. ¡Dios mío se sentía tan… jodidamente bien!.

-¿Esta bien así?- no sabia como hablar, mi garganta de repente se sintió seca.

-Si… mas, po-podrías… tomarlo mas…- tomo un respiro y me cubrió con su mano por completo, esperando por la siguiente indicación- ahora… arriba-abajo… sin soltar- obedientemente lo siguió, y de forma mas torturante su pulgar acariciaba la punta con todo el liquido que desprendía por su atención. La secuencia era lenta y lo apretaba ligeramente dejando un sensación de exquisitez absoluta.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…. MAS MIERDA!

Solté el aire de golpe tratando de buscar algo a que aferrarme, una de mis manos tomo la almohada y la apreté de tal manera que sentía que en cualquier momento la rompería. Mis ojos apenas y veían, sin embargo pude percibir como Bella se frotaba las piernas cada vez que su mirada viajaba hacia mi miembro que crecía una pulgada por sus caricias. Sin pensarlo mucho, lleve mi mano libre a su monte Venus y la acaricie suavemente, como me lo esperaba soltó un gritito por la sorpresa mas se dejo hacer. No dejo su tarea a medias, al igual que no perdía detalle de las atenciones que le proporcionaba.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, tratando de ver quien cede primero, quien gritaría en derrota y se dejaría vencer por el otro. Las caricias eran lentas, mas eróticas a cada minuto, debido a los gemidos, suspiros y bufidos que soltábamos. Al ver que ninguno iba a ceder, separe mis labios de los suyos en contra de sus deseos y mi boca se hundió en el dulce sabor de su seno izquierdo, para hacerlo mas claro metí cuidadosamente un dedo tratando de no romper esa barrera de inocencia. Se quedo sin aire, no se espero aquello, la sentí paralizarse por un momento ante mi movimiento. Atrayéndola a la realidad embestí ligeramente contra su mano congelada y con una mirada apenada continuo bombeando a su estilo tan… sexy. Mi dedo exploro la suave y tierna carne que ahí habitaba, el calor que desprendía esa área era abrumadora, un ligero liquido chorreaba de ella, cosa que aproveche para adentrarme un poco mas en ella. Mi mente no paraba de imaginar como sería sentir esa zona alrededor de mi, tan estrecha y caliente…

Sentía mi orgasmo llegar no gracias a mis buenos pensamientos. Mi dedo trazo un ritmo en su interior mientras que mi pulgar acariciaba su clítoris haciéndola temblar por todas las sensaciones acumuladas. Empecé a acelerar el ritmo y antes de poder incluso pensar en cuanto placer me proporcionaba verla así de sexy arqueo la espalda y note su orgasmo salir de manera profunda y con un gritito con mi nombre para acabar en buen estado de animo por mi parte. Su cuerpo se relajo poco a poco, su mano pareció quedarse en automático ya que no paro de darme caricias, solo que a un nivel mas lento pero igual de poderoso. No aguante mucho, el ver su cuerpo responder ante un orgasmo provocado por mi me hizo llegar al mío propio con rapidez. Quite su mano rápidamente con la que había estado dentro de ella y deje salir mi semilla con un rugido grutal ensuciando así su vientre con mi semen. Coloque ambas manos a cada lado de su cara, nuestras caras estaba cerca y sentíamos los alientos del otro.

Eso fue… no se ni como describirlo. Se sintió tan… satisfactorio.

Después de unos minutos sentí mi cuerpo menos pesado que antes, note que Bella cerraba sus ojos e imagine que ya debía estar cansada después de ese orgasmo tan fuerte que nos azoto.

-Bella… si estas cansada, será mejor que lo dejemos así, te prometo que después…-

-NO, por favor Edward, estoy bien, solo… solo dame un minuto- sus ojos mostraban miedo, al parecer no creía en mi promesa.

-tenemos mucho tiempo, no tiene porque ser ahora- le di una sonrisa tranquila y retire algunos mechones que estorbaban la dulce visión de sus ojos.

-Estoy lista- sus labios buscaron los míos y con un suspiro derrotado le devolví el beso respondiendo así que cumpliría cada uno de sus deseos.

Con una de mis manos acaricie de nuevo su centro, encontrando así una pequeña piscina mojando cada uno de mis dedos. Supe por su sonrojo que ella también se dio cuenta, bese ambas mejillas calientes y acaricie con mas ímpetu su monte sacándole un poderoso gemido olvidando así el pequeño detalle de su excitación.

Con cuidado me coloque a 4 y acerque lentamente mi miembro a su entrada, frotando su centro con él y recogiendo cada humedad que desprendía del mismo. Dejo de respirar al momento que ambos sexos se tocaron. ¡MIERDA!, respiraba con dificultad… estaba tan caliente… tan húmeda…

Trate de dejar a un lado mis perversos pensamientos y con mucho cuidado comencé a entrar en ella. Sus manos tomaron mis brazos y note como su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación.

-Esta bien cariño, no te are daño- bese la punta de su nariz atrayendo su atención- tienes que relajarme amor, prometo que el dolor se ira mas rápido si te relajas- me miro con algo de duda en sus ojos pero suspiro dándose ánimos y relajando su cuerpo- eso es hermosa… tranquila, solo déjate levar ¿si?- bese su frente y con un ultimo empujón llegue a esa barrera tan prohibida y tan mía en tantos sentidos.

La mire a los ojos y ella me devolvió la mirada, era el momento mas hermoso y doloroso de mi vida, odiaba hacerle daño, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás- ¿Estas lista?- asintió, nunca perdimos el contacto visual, con un suspiro embestí la barrera de su inocencia entrando por completo en ella.

Sus uñas se enterraron en mi piel a la vez que su rostro se escondía en mi cuello. Pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, bese el tope de su cabeza sintiéndome un idiota, sabia que era necesario, mas nunca creí que me doliera tanto verla sufrir por mi causa. Los minutos pasaron, su respiración se iba calmando y su cabeza cayo hacia atrás dejándome ver sus ojos, acuosos por las lagrimas y un poco tristes por el dolor. Di una ultima respiración antes de empezar a moverme, Bella gimió antes el primer contacto, mas no supe descifrar si era por dolor o placer. A la cuarta embestida sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y supe que ahora no sentía nada mas que el placer que le proporcionaba.

Acaricie su rostro con dulzura y solté todo mi aliento en su rostro. Ella tomo ambos lados del mío y junto nuestras frentes mientras la hacia mía una y otra vez.

Gemidos, grititos, suspiros, palabras de aliento, embestidas, besos, caricias… todo eso y mas se adueñaban de la habitación. Una de sus piernas descansaba perezosamente a un lado de la mía mientras que la otra abrazaba sensualmente mi cadera, haciendo la unión de nuestros sexos mas placentero. De un momento a otro, el ritmo a Bella debió parecerle insuficiente ya que se encontró con una que otra embestida mía tratando de llevar el vaivén mas rápido. Por si eso no fuera poco sus manos acercaron mi rostro mas a ella y mordisqueo sensualmente mi oído susurrando un dificultoso "rápido".

¡CARAJO!, debía sentirme avergonzado por estar excitado cada vez que algo nuevo me sorprende mas no era el caso. Cumpliendo su petición aumente el ritmo y deje que mis gemidos y gruñidos le dieran una idea de que tan cerca estaba y cuan bien me hacia sentir estando con ella.

-Ed… hmmm… mas… urggg- su cara era toda una mascara de placer, no muy diferente a la mía, nada mas hermoso que ver como su cuerpo agradecía cada una de mis caricias.

-¿Qué… que… hffff… que desea cariño?- apenas y pude pronunciar palabra. Estaba a 2 sensaciones de empezar a hablar sucio de lo bien que se sentía estar en su interior.

-…mas…-

-….hhmmm…. ¿rápido?...- bese su labios y juguetee con su lengua al mismo tiempo que mi pelvis acataba una orden mandada por el mas primario instinto.

-mmmmmm…- sus gemidos era tan altos que considere la posibilidad de alertar a alguien de nuestra actividad- urggggg…. No…. Solo…. Ugggggg- mas…-

-¿mas?- tuve una ligera idea de lo que podría significar ese "mas", para este punto mi mente no estaba tomando ordenes de mi cerebro… mi ingle tenía toda intención de llevar este encuentro al otro nivel.

Baje ligeramente el ritmo, haciendo que mi pequeña me prestara total atención.

-Bella… ¿confías den mi?- me miro confundida, mas debido a la intensidad de la situación no tubo mas remedio que asentir.

Rápidamente la tome de las caderas y la alce junto con mi cuerpo de forma que quedáramos sentados de rodillas. Tome ambas piernas y las enrede en mi cintura logrando entrar de golpe en ella. Soltó un pequeño grito y se aferro a mi cabello chocando su frente con la mía.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te hice daño?- respiro un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto.

-Estoy bien… solo fue… inesperado- soltó un suspiro y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello dejando suaves besos en él- puedes… no me haces daño- asentí besando su cabello y tomando sus caderas con mis manos la ayude a empalarse a mi de manera suave pero profunda. La sentí tirar de mis cabellos, eso me hizo vibrar de tal manera que empecé a embestirla de forma casi alocada.

La sentía tan profundamente en mi. Su pequeño centro se acoplaba a la perfección con mi miembro, creando una deliciosa fricción entre los 2 cada vez que me comía en su interior después de una poderosa bajada. Sus dientes se enterraban en mi cuello mientras que una de mis manos la ayudaba a embestir mientras la otra frotaba deliciosamente su caliente botón, llevándola a gemir con locura. No me quedaba atrás, la pequeña capa de sudor que habíamos creado se convirtió en un fino fluido entre nuestros cuerpos, dificultando sus piernas a sostenerse de mis caderas. Al ver que nuestros movimientos cedían de a poco, dejo de acariciar mis cabellos para apoyarse en mis hombros y tomar impulso en cada embestida que daba, no pude hacer otra cosa que besar su oreja que era lo que mas cerca tenía y así evitar gritar por tanto placer que me proporcionaba su pecaminoso cuerpo.

-Bella… dios…- era una diosa en la cama… ¿Qué le había hecho a mi dulce e inocente Bella? ¿Quién era esta bruja del deseo que me tenía hechizado en un manto de placer?, era la maldita lujuria en carne y hueso.

-Te quiero- su cabeza salió de mi cuello y junto nuestros labios suavemente. El beso fue demandante, le pedía a gritos que llegara pronto a su cima, ya que yo estaba al límite, no estaba seguro que tanto podría aguantar.

-Pequeña… estoy… apunto- susurre entre beso y beso. Podía sentir el calido centro de Bella estrecharme de a poco. Su orgasmo estaba cerca, pero ambos necesitábamos un incentivo mas para explotar. Llevado por la lujuria tome a Bella del trasero y con las rodillas avance hasta que su espalda choco con la pared que detenía la cama. Tome ambas manos y las coloque sobre su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Me alce ligeramente, y a pesar que la posición era un tanto incomoda, embestí bestialmente el cuerpo de Bella dejando que sus suaves gritos de placer inundaran mis sentidos. Sus caderas se movían en tal sincronía que me encontraba en cada ruda embestida. Nuestros jadeos eran intensos y ambos suspirábamos por la búsqueda de nuestros orgasmos.

Mis labios lamían, besaban y mordisqueaban su cuello. De un momento a otro sentí el interior de Bella apretarme, y sin previo aviso un poderoso orgasmo la azoto haciéndola gritar mi nombre y ordeñar mi miembro de manera deliciosa que me hizo rodar los ojos y liberar mi propia explosión con un rugido y el nombre de Bella entre mis dientes. Apretó nuestras manos entrelazadas y embestí por ultima vez su cuerpo golpeándola ligeramente con la pared. No pude sino tomar su espalda con la ultima fuerza que me quedaba y depositarla suavemente en la cama encima de mi, y con sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas. Acaricie su cabello mientras repartía suaves besos por su mejilla.

-Espero no haberme pasado con ese ultimo movimiento- susurre besando su cara una y otra vez. Feliz de haber compartido aquello con ella, y… algo culpable. Me deje llevar por el deseo y no fui suave y cuidadoso como debía. Suspire, era su primera vez y yo lo arruine por ser un bastardo calenturiento.

-No… esta bien. Solo no creí que fuera tan…- se acomodo mas a mi cuerpo estirando sus piernas y dejándose caer por completo sobre mi. Tome su cara con mis manos y bese su frente con dulzura.

-No fue exactamente como lo planee. Temo por haberte hecho mucho daño, me deje llevar no se como justificarme. Lo lamento-

-Fue… intenso. Yo tampoco sabia que esperar- me miro a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa cansada- solo se que me gusto y te agradezco que fueras tan… lindo y amoroso conmigo-

-Bella, eso no fue suave, ni tierno, ni tranquilo, ni…-

-Ni nada de lo que yo quería- me cayo con un beso y una gran sonrisa- fue diferente, somos diferentes, no somos convencionales en nada que tenga que ver nuestra relación, eso me lo ha dicho tío Edward. Como tal, nuestro… primer encuentro debe ser igual a todo lo demás con respecto a nosotros-

-Espontáneo, libre, fascinante- susurre entre beso y beso de sus labios rellenitos y rojos.

-Te amo-

-Tanto como yo a ti amor… tanto como yo a ti- soltó un pequeño bostezo y una risita acompaño dicha acción- Bien, debes dormir- me levante ligeramente y acomode su pequeño cuerpo a mi lado cubriéndola con la sabana. Su cuerpo rápidamente se acurruco al mío, soltando una mueca al moverse y darme a entender que aun sentía incomodidad.

-¿Quieres un analgésico o algo así pequeña?-

-No, se me pasara. Ahora solo quiero dormir. No se porque estoy tan cansada- se quejo mientras yo soltaba una risita.

-Créeme Bella, este tipo de actividades te dejara cansada. Así que te sugiero empezar a practicar- su cabeza se alzo y un brillo hermoso cubrió sus ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir… que se repetirán estas… ehhh actividades?- reí ligeramente y la atraje mas a mi pecho besando castamente sus labios.

-Ahora que se como es hacer el amor contigo, tratare de que sea el hobby favorito de ambos. Te amo, y are todo lo que tu mas desees-

-Ok… lo- bostezo- ¿hablamos mañana?- sonreí y bese su nariz finalizando la conversación.

-Te amo Bella, duerme mi pequeña- la vi dormir por un tiempo indefinido. En momentos como este, me sorprendía lo amplia y maravillosa que era su mente. A pesar de que esta no era la noche romántica que planee, salio mejor de lo que esperaba. Quería una típica noche en un hotel, con champagne, pétalos de rosas, y musía de jazz a fondo… mas no cambiaría esta noche por nada de eso; fue maravillosa. Debía controlar mas mis impulsos, al menos en eso teníamos igual Bella y yo. Nuestras dormidas hormonas serían nuestras mejores amigas en estos encuentros, y a pesar que no me queje de ello alguien debe ser el adulto y responsable en la relación. Dejando a mi mente vagar decidí dejarme vencer por el sueño y reparar energías para un nuevo día. Ahora sabía que mi adicción a Bella sería infinita después de esto. Con una sonrisa, imagine la cara de Emmett cuando le pregunte si desearía ser el nuevo guardián de Bella, estaba completamente seguro que tendría problemas para mantener mis manos para mi mismo después de esta noche, pero bien valía la pena por sentir su suave piel contra la mía. Bella… era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida.

* * *

**hey! :B, y bien?, ¿Que les parecio?, ¿Me meresco muchos rws? o besos? o tomatasos? dejenme saber su opinion?**

**Ciao las amo y nos vemos la proxima semana.**

**Mappy Mansen**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡CHICAS! DE VERDAD! LEAN LO QUE ESTA AL FINAL!, ES SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE**

* * *

**El día después**

* * *

Suave y tersa, la cremosidad del cuerpo de Bella me sorprendía a cada momento, desde las suaves curvas de su cuerpo hasta los pequeños y sexys lunares que adornaban su espalda. Delicada, perfecta… hermosa, ella era todo eso y mas. Bese repetidamente las dichosas pequitas de su cuerpo, la sentía removerse entre las sabanas para luego suspirar y acomodarse nuevamente. Resople suavemente tratando de sofocar una risita, aunque me encantaría ver sus ojos y besar sus labios me sentía incapaz de despertarla, se le veían extremadamente adorable con sus pucheros y su respiración calmada. Rodee los ojos ante mi estupidez, en ocasiones, me sentía como un completo idiota cuando estoy en una situación que tenga que ver con Bella.

Continúe con mi reguero de besos de aquí y haya, tomando en cada inhalación un poco de su deliciosa esencia. El cuerpo de Bella tembló y soltó un pequeño quejido cuando intento estirarse. Me sentí culpable al instante. Era conciente que su dolor se debía a lo rudo que fui hace unas horas, no tenía excusas para mi comportamiento. Solo esperaba que realmente no me odiara por hacerla sufrir en un momento tan importante como el que tuvimos.

Con lentitud, su cuerpo fue girándose hasta que sus pozos chocolates se conectaron con los míos. Le di una sonrisa ladina y me acerque a rozar sus labios con los míos; lento, suave, delicado… todo lo que no pude ser cuando me atreví a invadir su cuerpo por primera vez.

-Buenos días preciosa- murmure sobre ellos, dejando que parte de mi aliento se mezclara con el suyo.

-Hola…- cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un bufido nada alentador.

Me incorpore lentamente y poniendo todo mi cuerpo sobre un codo me dedique a observarla- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Quieres una pastilla o un paño caliente?- solté de forma ansiosa.

Me miro por un momento pensando en su repuesta- creo… me gustaría quedarme en cama todo el día. Me duelen las piernas y…- se sonrojo profundamente pero no desvío la mirada de la mía.

Le sonreí cariñosamente y me incline para besar su frente- Quedarse en cama solo empeorara el dolor, y te engarrotara el cuerpo. Te propongo un trato; quedémonos unas horas mas en cama, tomas un tydenol y una vez que te sientas menos adolorida partimos para casa de Esme, ¿Esta eso bien?- hable con mis labios a centímetros de lo suyos. Sentí donde ella presiono suavemente lo suyos para después alejarse y asentir con una sonrisa tímida.

Nos miramos por interminables minutos, mis ojos no se despegaban de los suyos. Era increíble lo hermosa y prefecta que era ella para mi. La tome con delicadeza de la cintura y la acerque mas a mi cuerpo, note donde soltó una mueca de dolor mas no comento nada. Una mano se encontraba enroscada en su cintura, mientras que la otra acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

-Te amo- solté en un susurro mirándola intensamente. Con sus delicados dedos acaricio cada superficie de mi pecho, trazando formas de un lado a otro. Con una sonrisa picara alcanzo mi cuello y dejo un suave y sugerente beso que me hizo reaccionar de forma ansiosa.

-Te quiero- amortiguo la frase sobre mi piel, haciendo que suspirara y deseara mas de su contacto.

-Tramposa- me queje besando suavemente sus mejillas. La sonrisa es sus labios era la prueba de que a pesar de todo lo sucedido ayer, ella estaba feliz. Sin sonar pretencioso, pero al parecer hice un buen trabajo.

-Tu me hiciste así… y te gusta-

-Sabes que me encanta, solo me perturba el hecho que puedas usarlo en mi contra- me queje infantilmente, sacándole una que otra risita. Sus delicados y finos dedos trazaban los planos de mi rostro con ternura, pareciera que trataba de cerciorarse que estaba ahí, con ella, junto a ella. Al rozar su mano muy suavemente cotra mis labios , capture su pequeño meñique entre mis dientes dándole una mordida juguetona. Claro esta se sonrojo por mi acción.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto tímida?- pique mirándola con malicia.

-Puede ser…- me devolvió tratando se sonar indiferente pero fallando pobremente, sus coloretes la delataban.

-Bella…- bromee. Resoplo molesta mas no hizo ademán de mover su dedo. Comencé a chuparlo, provocándola, amaba verla molesta, estaba de lo mas adorable.

-Ed-Edward… no hagas eso…- murmuro nerviosa con la vista fija en el movimiento de mis labios contra su pequeño dedito. A mis labios le sume mi lengua enroscándola a su alrededor, deleitándome con el temblor de su cuerpo y el sabor de su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y su pequeña boca estaba en forma de "o", respirando con dificultad. La observe detenidamente, preguntando de manera silenciosa si deseaba que parase. El deliciosos gemido que broto desde lo mas hondo de su garganta me dio una idea de su respuesta.

-Sabes que te encanta…- devolví sin dejar de saborear su preciado y encantador dedo. Bella se dejo hacer y se acomodo en las almohadas suspirando con suavidad. Me deslice lentamente por su pequeño cuerpo hasta quedar encima, solté su dedo y me concentre en partes mas… sensitivas que tenía al alcance. Brote parte de mi suspiro justo en su pequeña piedrecilla, sonreí contra su carne y lamí con regocijo el seno que representaba el valioso corazón que poseía esta mujer. Sus manos cayeron débiles a sus costados, vi con ilusión como lamia sus labios una y otra vez en una clara invitación a que la besara, si no estuviera con la boca llena…

-Edward- su cuerpo temblaba con ligereza y me concentre en cada pequeño respiro que salía de sus labios, casi como un jadeo agónico. Mis manos acariciaban su cadera de arriba abajo, de forma delicada, ella se merecía que la trataran con suavidad. Anoche fui… un salvaje con ella. Debí ser… mejor por ella, para ella, ser… ser yo. Suspire con fastidio y solté su dulce monte con un "plop" tan ruidoso que hizo a mi amada abrir los ojos y mirarme con curiosidad.

-Se que sueno tan idiota al decir esto, pero Bella, se que lo que ocurrió ayer fue… lo mas asombroso que jamás había sentido. Sin embargo no puedo omitir el hecho que ayer no fui un caballero contigo-

-Se… por demás material educativo- rodó los ojos ante el comentario y me miro tímida, rápidamente cubrió su pecho con un trozo de sabana, la mire con una ceja alzada- que lo que hicimos ayer no fue lo usual… o típico en una… "primera noche de amor". Fue algo mas… intenso- miro el techo por un momento y suspiro- no negare que en un principio me asusto, pero de igual manera no puedo mentir y decirte que no lo disfrute, porque ha sido… WOAH!, no hay con que compararlo- la mire con una mueca amarga y me acerque a besar su frente.

-Perdóname cariño, prometo tener el control de ahora en adelante, no dejare que nada te pase. No diré que dejaremos… estas actividades fuera de nuestra rutina porque de ser así le estaría mintiendo hasta al mismísimo Satanás- sonreí arrogante, una risita nerviosa fue su respuesta ante mi comentario- solo nos abstendremos de hacer cosas mas… avanzadas-

-Pero… fue divertido- reí alegremente ante el uso de sus palabra y bese suavemente su mejilla. Me acomode de lado y pase un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-Si pequeña traviesa, estoy seguro que fue de lo mas divertido para ti- me miro inocente y beso mi pecho de manera calida.

Pasaron alrededor de varios minutos antes de que el silencio se rompiera a causa de un suspiro. La mire con cautela, preguntándome si realmente estaría bien.

-¿Bella?-

sus ojos buscaron mi mirada- Es solo que… tengo un dilema- sabia que mi expresión era de perplejidad- es que… realmente quiero quedarme en casa contigo y pasar un tiempo así… solo tu y yo, pero a la vez, realmente quiero escuchar lo que Sue tiene que decirme acerca de mis padres y todo lo que tenga que ver con mi antigua "yo"… pero… no se- retorcía sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

Rodé los ojos ante su conjetura y me limite a besar su cabello mientras me levantaba de un fluido movimiento, dejándola plenamente en el colchón de satín blanco adornando su piel. Sus ojos eran curiosos y exigían una explicación a mis actos.

-Se, por tu mirada, que sientes curiosidad por lo que tu nana debe decirte, y también se, que de no irla a ver en este momento no saciaras tu duda hasta que conozcas cada recóndito detalle de tu vida, lo que nos llevaría a quedarnos en casa de mis padres- tome un pantalón de chándal y me lo puse rápidamente ante su atenta mirada- y siendo honesto, después de lo sucedido hace unas horas, no creo tener la voluntad de dejarte dormir en una cama que no sea la mía- su mirada era tímida al igual que el precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Uhmmm- miro detenidamente las sabanas, tratando de descifrar el como levantarse sin que la viera en toda su gloria, por alguna razón su timidez después de un momento post-coito era encantador. Me recordaba que a pesar del hermoso cuerpo que tenía, aun era una niña.

-Si así lo deseas, puedo cambiarme en la otra habitación. No quiero incomodarte-

-Gracias… es solo… me tomara un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a todo esto. Es nuevo para mi- le sonreí- No olvides tomar el Tydenol Bella, esta en el tercer gabinete a la izquierda- dicho esto y besando su frente por ultima vez salí de la habitación para dirigirme al baño del pasillo.

* * *

20 minutos después de aquella solitaria ducha, busque entre la alacena algo que podríamos usar Bella y yo como desayuno. Me encogí de hombros al observar lo limitado de mi cocina y opte por unos huevos a la florentina. Lave el tomate y la papa, comenzando a cortar pedazos de este ultimo para hervir. Tan concentrado estaba que no note el dulce aroma que impregno mi área de trabajo. Gire mi cabeza al escuchar su voz formulando una pregunta.

-¿Podemos pedir que nos dejen dormir en tu casa?, no quiero ser grosera con Mama y Carlise, pero ya no quiero vivir con ellos. Quiero estar contigo- hizo un puchero en modo de protesta y sus delicados brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Le sonreí mientras discretamente me la comía con la mirada. Adoraba los Jeans en ella.. ¡Estaba tan sexy!.

-No creo que Carlise y Jasper estén muy de acuerdo que digamos pero podemos tratar. No veo cual sería el pero ahora- suspiro triste y me dedico una mueca de inconformidad. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y con una mano extendida a su dirección, la llame suavemente.

-Ven aquí-una sonrisa apareció al pronunciar las palabras, su sonrisa era hermosa, delicadamente tomo mi mano, dejándome guiarla al interior de mi cuerpo creando una barrera entre la encimera y yo. Pase mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y acercando peligrosamente mi entrepierna a su redondito trasero continúe mi labor de cortar las verduras. Bella tomaba los pedacitos ya cortados y los depositaba en un bol, separando las verduras y ayudándome en la preparación de nuestro desayuno tipo "la mañana siguiente".

-Se ve rico-

me reí sobre la piel sensible de su cuello- son solo verduras Bella, apenas un snack saludable- el temblor de su cuerpo a mis caricias hizo a mi ego crecer con placer.

-Comida al fin y al cabo- bese su cabello y continúe con mil labor. Una vez las verduras estuvieron listas caminamos hasta la estufa donde puse a hervir aguar para la papa y comenzando a preparar la sartén para los huevos. Sostuvimos la misma posición, sintiéndonos muy cómodos con esta.

-¿Cariño, porque no vas estrellando los huevos?, en un minuto la papa estará lista para ser agregada- asintió e hizo lo que le pedí.

En un fructuoso y cariñoso trabajo de equipo terminamos nuestro delicioso desayuno. Nos habíamos acomodado en el sofá de la sala, prepare un poco de café para mi y bella disfrutaba de su jugo de naranja.

-Esto sabe muy bien- se llevo a la boca un trozo mas grande mientras cerraba los ojos y gemía suavemente, saboreándolo con felicidad.

-Puedo verlo- me reí entre dientes bebiendo un poco de café. Al terminar Bella tomo los platos y los llevo rápidamente a la cocina para después subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Amor?- su actitud extraña me hizo preguntar.

-¡Boca sucia!- grito de regreso ya en el segundo nivel de la casa. Negué con la cabeza, alucinado por cuanto había crecido en estos meses… y lo mucho que la amaba desde que su corazón se topo con el mío.

¿Era fuerte? si, la mujer con mayor fortaleza sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero aun si, era mi inocente y dulce Bella, la pequeña de ojos chocolate asustados que llego al patio de mi casa con nada mas que una expresión asustada y sin saber quien era.

_Marianne…. Su nombre es Isabella Marianne _

Ese nombre no terminaba de gustarme, es decir… si, amaba a Bella, pero Marianne… no conozco a ninguna mujer con ese nombre, estaba profundamente enamorado de Bella Cullen y saber que ella tenía otra personalidad que aun no conocía… me asustaba. Tenía miedo de que su mente no relacionara bien los sentimientos entre la Bella que conocí y la Marianne que fue un vez. No sabía como reaccionar, o mas bien como reaccionaría cuando eso ocurra, mi mayor temor era perder su amor.

Unos suaves y dulces labios me sacaron del dilema mental en donde estaba. Parpadeé confundido por unos 10 segundos antes de darme cuenta que era Bella quien me besaba. Sonreí contra su boca y le regrese el beso con fuerza, sacando así esos pensamientos poco positivos de mi mente.

Después de un glorioso beso como ese, nos separamos ligeramente, tratando de coger aire en los pulmones. Mire dentro de sus ojos y en ellos vi preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?-

Sonreí avergonzado- Si pequeña, solo… pensaba, no quería asustarte- la bese una vez mas tratando de quitar esa arruguita de preocupación en su rostro- Vamos a donde Esme, estoy seguro de que te extrañan mucho- tome delicadamente su mano y la lleve fuera donde el volvo esperaba por nosotros.

-¿Y los trastes?- pregunto entre risitas mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida.

-Cuando volvamos preciosa, ahora debemos irnos, estoy seguro que Carlise debió de ir a buscar donde Sue para la charla de hoy, además aun debo ver lo de la luz de la casa, seguro Esme me ayudo con eso - cerré la puerta cuidadosamente y me acerque a abrirle la del volvo, ella me soplo un beso antes de acomodarse y esperar a que yo hiciera lo mismo. Una vez dentro, me puse en marcha y conduje con prudencia hacia nuestro destino.

-¿Ir a buscar a Sue? Pero si apenas son- miro el tablero del auto y regreso a su discurso- las 9:00 AM, creo que se molestara si la van a molestar tan temprano-

-Ella sabe que esta conversación es tan importante para ti como para ella, hay mucho que debes saber y temas que nosotros ya conocemos, al igual del hecho de querer pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, debe tener muchas memorias de tu mama…- deje en el aire la frase para poder atraparla con ella. Lo pensó por un minuto, su silencio era tranquilo y nada tenso, supe que había captado su atención, y a pesar de que odie la idea de tener que dejarla toda una tarde en manos de alguien mas, debía hacerlo, por el bien de ella… y de mi empleo.

La suave música de Dido llenaba el silencio, por vistazos observaba como Bella tarareaba dulcemente una a una de las sinfonías. Sonreí, o de verdad ha tenido mucho tiempo libre en nuestra ausencia y ha aprendido a cantar música alternativa, o la Marianne que vive en ella va acoplándose a su cuerpo poco a poco.

Para ser honestos, no terminaba de decidir si aquello me gustaba o no.

La casa de mis tíos se veía… extraña. Y era debido a la cantidad de mercedes negros estacionados en el pórtico. Con reticencia, estacione el volvo junto al Audi de mi madre y con una mirada cautelosa observe fijamente a Bella.

-Quédate aquí- susurre mirando calculadoramente a los hombres que emergieron de los autos.

-Edwar-

-No Bella, hazme caso y no te muevas de este asiento, ¿entendido?- bajo la mirada avergonzada y asintió lentamente , casi parecía una niña regañada.

Suspire, tome su barbilla con suavidad y la hice mirarme, sus ojos tenían una mezcla de temor, furia, impotencia…

Le sonreí ligeramente, ella no me la devolvió. Sus ojos me imploraban algo… mas no supe descifrar que era. Le di una ultima mirada antes de soltarla y salir al encuentro con los hombres frente a nosotros.

Uno en particular, me miro de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa sarcástica se acerco a detener mi paso.

-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Acaso conoce a los Cullens?- ¡Pero que observador!, pensé con malicia.

-De hecho si, Soy Edward Mansen-

-Necesito una Identificación- rodee los ojos, esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Creo que no, ¿podría llamar a Carlise?-

-Lo siento, sin identificación no puede pasar-

-¿Y se puede saber porque tanta guardia?-

-Ordenes del Señor Mansen- lo mire con una ceja alzada, ¿de verdad no encontraba el parecido?, ¿Si quiera con el nombre?. Respire hondo y hable calmadamente.-Mira…-

-Billy- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Billy, soy hijo del Señor Mansen y sobrino de Carlise Cullen. Vengo con mi novia, hija… de mi tío- por su mirada inquisitiva supe que esa no fue mi mejor carta, carraspee- lo que quiero decir… nos están esperando, si tiene dudas sobre mi identidad, puede ir con toda confianza con el señor Cullen y decirle de "Edward Mansen Junior"- murmure con odio- esta fuera esperando junto con la Srita Cullen-

-No se por quien me toma insolente, pero tengo ordenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie que sea sospechoso-

-Debo entender por ello, ¿que tengo cara de maleante?-

me sonrío malvadamente- No realmente, solo no me agradas- hablo con suficiencia, mirándome con desprecio.

Estaba seguro de que mi cara demostraba mi enfado y poca paciencia hacia ese sujeto. Lleve mis manos hechas puño fuertemente contra mi costado, tomando cada gota de autocontrol que tenía para no plantarle un golpe a idiota frente a mi. Abrí la boca una vez mas para, intentar racionalizar con él, mas un golpe seco en mi estomago me hizo olvidar mis modales y querer partirle su madre a ese cretino. Caí de rodillas, tratando de contener el quejido y retener un poco de aire robado, las costillas me dolían, mas era soportable, dudaba que el gorila ese me hubiera roto algo.

-¡Edward!- por mi campo de visión, observe como Bella corría rápidamente hasta donde me encontraba. Se arrodillo frente a mi, y con manos ansiosas tomo mi rostro entre ellas, mirándome con temor.

-Edward…- susurro una vez mas, tratando de que mi sed de venganza no me cegara y recordara que tenía un ángel frente a mi.

-Te…- tenía la boca seca y me costaba hablar, mi voz era rasposa y dificultosa- te…di-dije… que… que te…. Que-queda-ras- negó con la cabeza, me dio una mirada de… ¿reproche?.

-Eso fue idiota- murmuro mas para si.

Bufe- gra-gracia-s, ahora…se que… mi novia… m-me cree un.. i-diota- Bella se sonrojo y negó nuevamente.

-No era eso lo que quería decir- defendió con timidez.

-No importa- cerré los ojos, no lo admitiría pero ese golpe dolió como el demonio.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- la voz de Esme sonó fuerte y amenazadora. Alce mi mirada y note la suya puesta fieramente en los "hombres de negro" que, sin darme cuenta, ahora nos rodeaban a Bella y a mi.

Billy me mando un mirada fría antes de dar cara a Esme- No debe preocuparse por nada Sra. Cullen, lo tenemos controlado-

-No estoy de acuerdo con usted caballero-

-Sra. Cullen, con todo respeto, pero yo se hacer mi trabajo- ¡Estas frito imbecil!

-Y yo Sr. Black, con todo respeto, soy la que termina pagando sus servicios, así que en lo que a mi respecta, mis ordenes valen mas que las suyas. Y mas si se trata de la salud física de mi sobrino y mi hija-

el bastar… "Billy" miro entre nosotros y Esme con una mueca inconforme.

-¿Este sujeto es pariente suyo?-

-Son nada menos que mi sobrino y su novia- Billy arqueo una ceja.

-Tal vez no entendí bien, pero me pareció escuchar con anterioridad que esta señorita era su hija-

-Escucho bien Sr. Black, resulta que mi hija es novia de mi sobrino-

Silencio.

Silencio total entre todos. Ante otros ojos esto debía parecer… enfermo. Sin embargo esta historia tenía otras connotaciones.

-No le pago para cuestionar a mi familia Señor Black, le sugiero que deje de hacer tonterías y le pida una disculpa a mi sobrino por su imprudencia-

-Esta bien Esme- después de unas cuantas respiraciones pude levantarme sin dificultad, con Bella sin soltarme el brazo y mirando ceñuda hacia el tal "Billy"- Solo quiero entrar y hablar con ustedes, Bella también necesita saber algunas cosas- Esme asintió, con paso lento caminamos hacia la entrada no sin antes escuchar como mi adorada tía reprendía una vez mas a los "gorilas" por dejarme medio muerto, según su criterio, en el suelo sin hacer nada.

Una vez en la seguridad de la casa Esme paso a darnos un abrazo a cada uno y pedir perdón una vez mas por el comportamiento de Billy.

-Le dije a tu padre que todo esto era innecesario pero el esta convencido en que necesitamos seguridad- bufo y me miro con reproche- los hombres Mansen-Cullen son unos tercos de primera, no aceptan opiniones de nadie- se volteo hacia Bella y le dio unas palmaditas en señal de apoyo- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo querida, espero que este Mansen sea fácil de domar- la mire ceñudo, eso fue bajo. Bella reía abiertamente a la vez que sus brazos envolvían mi cuello y se ponía de puntitas para besarme. Se lo devolví gustoso, tomando sus caderas juguetonamente ya atraerla mas a mi. Rompió el beso riendo, apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro y beso este mismo antes de susurrar cuanto me amaba. Ella no sabía cuanto la amaba yo, todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ella… no tenía una idea.

Esme nos veían con complicidad, pero ala vez con una nota de preocupación. Me tense, ¿Acaso sospechaba lo que había ocurrido anoche?.

-Y… ¿dónde esta mi padre?- "_eso es Edward, distráela, que no sienta tu miedo_"

_-_Salió hace unas horas, dijo que iría a busca a Sue al hotel, no ha de tardar- nos miro una vez mas y luego se centro en Bella- Cariño… ¿Hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar conmigo?-

¡CARAJO!,

¿Como demonios se entero?, ¡mierda!, esto no puede ser bueno.

"Emmett te matara si se llega a enterar de lo que le hiciste a su hermanita"

Estoy seguro de ello.

-No…se. ¿cómo que?- la inocente pregunta de Bella me hizo mirarla a ella y dejar mi absurda conversación conmigo mismo.

-No estoy segura, de algo interesante que haya cambiado tu día tal vez- Bella lo medito por un minuto antes de encogerse de hombros. Esme suspiro y le dio un dulce beso en la frente- Muy bien, debo suponer que desayunaron- ambos asentimos- muy bien, tu padre no debe tardar Edward, esperen en la sala por el-

Tome a Bella de la mano y la conduje a tropezones al sofá, ambos riéndonos de lo absurdo del juego. Al llegar la acomode en mi regazo mientras llenaba su hermosa cara de besos. Su risa era un buen remedio para el corazón, latía sin control y me llenaba los pulmones de suspiros cargados con su nombre. El amor de mi vida estaba en mis brazos, y no podía pedir nada mejor.

-Y… ¿Esta lista para charlar con Sue?- pregunte luego de un rato de estar jugueteando y tonteando. Termine acostado a lo largo del sofá con ella encima de mi. Adoraba dejarle el control, era tan tierna cuando ella era el "jefe" de la relación, debía admitir que eso me excitaba mucho. Por alguna extraña razón, tuve el deseo de verla vestida de una sugerente militar, dándome ordenes y haciendo lo que ella quisiera estando yo atado…

despeje mi mente para poder concentrarme en su respuesta y dejar de pensar con mi "otra" cabeza.

-No se si estoy lista o no, pero de verdad quiero saber. Solo… tengo miedo de lo que vaya a escuchar no me guste-

-Estoy seguro de que habrá cosas que no querrás escuchar, pero deber recordar que el pasado solo sirve para mejorar el presente. Eres lo que eres hoy, no lo que fuiste- me miro con duda, suspiro con cansancio y se acerco para besarme lenta y pausadamente.

-Se que no debo temer- succiono mi labio inferior haciendo gemir, lleve mis manos a su trasera y lo apreté ligeramente, logrando que salta ganándome un jadeo por mi venganza.

-Y no tienes porque- murmure entre besos, deleitándome con cada suspiro que salía de ella.

-Desearía que estuvieras conmigo-

-Bella- la bese profundamente antes de que sus labios pidieran mas, me aleje- Habrá ocasiones, en donde no podrás tenerme todo el tiempo. Necesitas tu privacidad. Es por tu bien cielo, solo recuerda, si hay algo que te incomode o de lo que desees hablar, sabes que estoy para ti. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.-

-Lo se- me miro con intensidad, me sentí pequeño ante su mirada- no se que haría sin ti Edward. Marianne se estaría quejando por haber perdido una vida ya hecha- acaricio mi mejilla y me beso dulcemente- pero Bella nunca ha estado mas feliz en toda su vida desde que se topo con el encantador y único Edward Masen, puedo garantizarte, que es la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

sin decir una palabra mas, tome su rostro con algo de fuerza y le estampe un beso tan fiero que hasta a mi me pareció demasiado, pero no deje inconcluso. Sus palabras me llenaron de tal manera que me hizo desearla con un frenesí mayor al de nuestra primera vez. Sus dedos marcaban curca aleatorias por mi pecho, pasando por los botones de mi camisa y seduciéndome entre abrirlos o no. Una de mis manos se quedo acariciando su sexy trasera mientras la otra se deslizaba traviesa hacia el provocador escote que dejaba ver esa blusa de cuello V celeste. Ambos gemimos cuando nuestras partes se frotaron intencionalmente, estaba luchando contra mi mismo, ya que mientras mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos reclamarla, mi cerebro me alertaba de algo… sin embargo aun no podía distinguir que…

-Buenos Días-

M-I-E-R-D-A.

Rompí el beso de manera brusca, y gire mi cabeza mirando mas haya de la hermosa cabellera de Bella. Lo que vi me dejo mas blanco que la cal.

Tanto Carlise, como Emmett, Jasper, Alice, mi padre y Sue estaban mirándonos con una expresión entre divertida y alarmante. Trague en seco, esto no era… una manera de presentarse en casa de mis tíos.

Bella tenía el rostro y cuello rojos. Me sonrío por ultima vez antes de levantarse suavemente y acomodarse a un lado. Me incorpore rápidamente, mostrando un poco de serenidad en el rostro. Decidí que actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bien, debo decir que lo de los guardias ahí fuera es una exageración total, es innecesario- procure que mi voz fuera suave, no quería que fallara y me picaran por haberme encontrado "liándome" con Bella.

-Nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras uno- mi padre se acerco a Bella y beso suavemente su mejilla- ¿Cómo estas cariño?-

-Muy bien, algo nerviosa pero bien- miro de soslayazo a Sue quien a su vez le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva- Estaré mejor luego de hablar con mi nana- a la aludida se le aguaron los ojos cuando Bella la llamo "nana".

-Creo que es hora de estas damas hablen en privado- hablo Jasper mirándome con una ceja arqueada- ¿Algún problema con que la "separemos" de ti?- Alice y Sue soltaron risitas antes el comentario de Jasper, por mi parte hacía lo posible por no sonrojarme.

-Claro que no, es hora de que esta hermosa señorita- bese los labios de mi novia dulcemente antes de tomar su mano y hacerla levantarse- tenga algunas respuestas- Bella me miro con ternura antes de besar mi mejilla y mirarme con esa intensidad que me tenía embobado.

-Te extrañare, espero no tardar-

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, estaré aquí cuando hayas tenido suficiente- bese su frente y susurre solo para ella- tómatelo con calma Bella, No importa que haya pasado antes, siempre me tendrás… siempre te amare-

Con una mirada larga camino hacia Sue y la abrazo con fuerza. Ambas hablaron en susurros antes de sonreír y voltear a ver a Carlise con una expresión esperanzadora.

-Papa…- Carlise sonrío como un idiota al escuchar las palabras de Bella. Todos nos impresionamos debo agregar, tengo el presentimiento de que Sue tenía que ver con este cambio- ¿Podemos usar el despacho para hablar?, claro si tu quieres-

-Por supuesto cariño, úsalo cuanto gustes- Bella sonrío y de un rápido movimiento corrió a abrazar a Carlise, este la tomo con fuerza, el alivio estaba presente en su rostro. Beso su cabello con cariño y la dejo irse junto con Sue al salón donde conocería todo acerca de su vida pasada. Una vez fuera de mi campo de visión me acerque a Carlise quien se veía aun afectado por el abrazo.

-Necesito que retengas a Bella todo lo posible en ese salón, aun si debe comer o dormir una siesta ahí dentro, no debe saber que no estoy en casa-

-¿Y eso porque?- gire a ver a Alice y le sonreí.

-Mis vacaciones terminaron, debo ir a recoger el trabajo de esta semana donde mi jede y no se cuanto demore, dios quiera que no me hayan dejado todo lo nuevo. No quiero que Bella se entere ya que se empeñara en acompañarme y siendo honesto no quiero tener problemas con Mike. Ella necesita estar aquí, un tiempo con Sue le sentara bien-

-Haremos lo que podamos hijo, pero en algún momento, sabrá que no estas aquí-

-Lo mas seguro, pero por ahora, complázcame en eso. Procurare ser rápido-

-Muy bien, ve ahora- Alice tomo de mi brazo con fuerza y tiro de mi hasta la puerta de entrada- entre mas rápido te largues… mas rápido regresaras-

-Eres una pequeña molestia- le fruncí el seño.

-Tal vez, pero si no quieres que abra mi boca enfrente de todos… y en especial frente a Emmett, te sugiero que empieces a tratarme con mas respeto- la mire extrañado, ¿Que quería decir con eso?- Edward, ¿Por quien me tomas?, te connosco mejor que nadie, no por ello eres mi primo favorito, ¿Realmente piensas que no sabría que tu relación con Bella ya llego a tercera base por la manera en que actuaste en el sofá?, se que eres un caballero, y solo la tocarías así si ya hubiera pasado algo mas que simples besos, ¿o me equivoco?- puso sus manos en la cadera y me miro de forma inquisitiva.

-…-

-Eso pensé, ahora ve a jugar al esposo trabajador y regresa antes de que la cena este servida, después de eso no hay nadie que apoye tu tapadera- con un empujón me saco de la casa y regreso danzando para luego cerrar la puerta en mis narices.

Bendita mujer obsesiva. No sabía si odiarla o…

Con Alice nunca había opción 2.

Con un suspiro resignado tome las llaves del volvo y me dirigí con paso lento e ignorando a todos esos guardaespaldas hacia mi trabajo olvidado.

* * *

Pasadas de las 6… y aun Bella seguía en esa famosa charla de chicas. Estaba cómodamente instalado en el salón de practicas. Era un gran salón al fondo de la casa, adornado con delicada madera negra, grandes espejos simulando ser paredes y un piano de cola de roble adornando en la esquina de esta. Era llamada el "cuarto de practicas". Cada vez que Alice debía ensayar ballet, usaban esta habitación así como también me llamaban cuando venía de visita para que tocara para ella, decía que así se sentía mas real y no ficticio como con una grabadora común y corriente.

Tocaba armoniosamente el "Piano Sonata en C menor", una de las preferidas de mi madre. Tocar siempre me llenaba de alegría y serenidad, con lo único que puedo compararlo es con la sensación de besar, acariciar o abrazar a Bella.

Pacientemente la esperaba, tocando… imaginado que ella era mi única audiencia en un enorme salón de opera y esperando ansiosa el final de la presentación como toda una fanática de la música clásica. Toque la ultima nota, alargándola tanto como podía. Sonreí, dándome cuenta que era algo que debía hacer para ella, una muy linda fantasía.

El sonido de unos ligeros aplausos me hicieron suponer que tal fantasía no había sido del todo ficticia, me gire suavemente del banco para observar una cautivadora visión.

Bella me observaba desde el centro del salón. Estaba enfundada en un coqueto vestido turquesa, corto hasta medio muslo y con un lindo escote corazón. Una delgada capa de tela fruncida hacia resaltar su cintura y la parte superior adornada con pequeñas rosas de la misma tela; para terminar un discreto lazo caía sobre su cadera, dándole un aire muy sexy y tierno a la vez. La mezcla perfecta para volverme loco. La tierna ovejita se exhibía en todo su esplendor en el cuello de Bella. Sonreí al notar que aun no se la quitaba.

Alce una mano, invitándola a acercarse a mi. Me sonrío y camino los pocos pasos que la separaban. Gire mi cuerpo por completo y abriendo un poco las piernas deje que ella se pusiera justo en medio de ellas. Al estar aun sentado, pude apreciar mas el delicado trabajo de las flores en su pecho. Le sonreí y bese delicadamente su estomago. La abrace de la cintura y deje mi cabeza descansar justo donde la había besado con anterioridad. Sus delicados dedos tomaron mi cabello, acariciándolo libremente. Pasamos unos minutos así, sin decirnos nada, solo el silencio acompañándonos.

Me atreví a romper ese silencio- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… fue una charla…- suspiro- muy larga, perdona que me haya retrasado. Espero que no te aburrieras en mi ausencia- me separo un poco y miro mi atuendo detenidamente- no se porque, pero quería… compartir mi ducha contigo para esta tarde, parece que no pudiste esperar tanto, lo comprendo- un dulce puchero salio de sus labios. La mire con algo de culpa, realmente no me di una ducha en el cuarto que tienen para mi aquí. Después de buscar la tonelada de trabajo pendiente me di un veloz regaderazo en casa. Por supuesto no quería que se enterara… no aun.

-Veo que igual no pudiste aguantar- señale su hermoso vestido y ella se sonrojo.

-Sue lo compro para mi. Dijo que era un regalo de una nana a su niña, que era completamente normal. Aunque siendo honesta no creí aquello- me reí con fuerza, Bella podrá tener bajo perfil y ser tímida pero nunca será llamada tonta.

-Bueno… debo decir que estas preciosa-

-Si… eso mismo dijeron los demás-

-Hablando de ellos… ¿Dónde están?, me sorprende que Emmett no este burlándose de mi por tocar como "una nena"- Bella sonrío y bajo su cabeza para darme un dulce beso.

-Carlise y tío Edward fueron a dejar a Sue al hotel. Mamá y tía Liz fueron a ver las cena de hoy. Alice y los demás salieron a ver unas cosas, algo de la póliza de una casa para Rose-

-¿Emmett y Rose se mudan?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Creo que Emmett le compro la casa a Rose como regalo… aun no lose, no quisieron explicarme- cerro los ojos y con un movimiento inesperado se sentó a horcadas de mi, haciendo que su vestido se alzara un poco- solo estamos tu… yo… y un grupo de hombre de negro custodiando la entrada-

rodee los ojos y negué con la cabeza- definitivamente, la fantasía de cualquier hombre-murmure con sarcasmo.

Bella me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, acerco sus labios nuevamente a lo míos y comenzó a besarme con ímpetu. Le seguí el juego, era delicioso tenerla así de cerca y poderla besar tal y como lo hacía en este momento. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello y hombros… incitándome a tomar mas de ella.

-Bella…- jadee al sentir el calor del momento, me aleje con suavidad y la mire a los ojos- cuando lleguemos a casa amor, te lo prometí, pero no ahora… y menos en casa de tus padres- murmure con una sonrisa coqueta.

Pareciera que no me escucho ya que estampo sus labios con los míos, sin importarle nada mas. Mi lado racional me decía que esto no era correcto.

-Bella-

-Te deseo- ¡WOAH!, ¿ Que rayos le dijo Sue a mi niña en esa charla?

-Igual, te deseo incluso mas de lo que crees. Pero no debemos hacer esto aquí-

-Es que…- me miro tras sus pestañas mientras su curioso dedo índice jugueteaba con el borde de mi pantalón- no pude evitar desear… estar contigo cuando te vi tocando… y con todos estos espejos… tuve… un pensamiento de tu y yo, haciendo el amor con todos esos espejos mirando… no se que es pero es una sensación… como un anhelo y a la vez un capricho- susurro tímida y con cierta confusión en su voz.

-Eso pequeña, se llaman "fantasías", como las que te explico la doctora hace unos días-

-¿Fantasías Sexuales?- asentí- ¿Tu tienes una?- asentí de nuevo, me sonrío y con voz baja pregunto- ¿Algo que pueda saber?-

-Solo diré que te incluye a ti y un gorro militar- ladeo su cabeza en confusión- mas adelante hablaremos de ello, por ahora, será mejor que ambos dejemos nuestras fantasías de lado, no es el mejor lugar para ello-

-Pero de verdad lo deseo-

-Bella- me miro determinada y tomo ambas de mis manos situándolas debajo de su vestido y justo en el elástico de su braguita. Trague en seco, mis modales sobre hacer el amor en "propiedad privada" se están hiendo al demonio.

-Por favor… Te lo ruego Edward… _Te necesito ahora- _

suspire derrotado, mis manos se perdieron en la suave piel de sus muslos. Bese su vientre, escuchando su sensual gemido y mirando su cabeza ir atrás a causal del placer que mis caricias le daban.

Resistirse era tentador… pero mas tentador era el cuerpo de mi diosa personal pidiéndome a gritos que la hiciera mía. ¿Cómo decirle no?

Mi ultimo pensamiento antes de perderme en el libido, fue haber deseado que Bella cerrara la puerta del salón con llave… y que mi familia se encontrara con el trafico mas lento jamás existido. Esto sería por mucho, una larga tarde.

* * *

**OK... primero que nada no tengo perdón de dios. LO MEGA SIENTO.**

**solo dire, que en este punto de mi carrera, estoy atascada de trabajo, y ni tiempo para respirar y comer o incluso ir al baño tengo. les pido mucha paciencia.. hare hasta donde pueda para darles a tiempo un cap. casa una o 2 semanas. solo... tenganme paciencia chicas.**

**A aquellas que preguntaron por mi y quisieron saber si estaba viva... gracias. no saben lo feliz que me hace que ustedes chicas me sigan aun y con lo mal que les deje este mes, me siento re-mal.**

**Un saludo especial para mi culito.. Bel, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ella me ha aguantado y ha vivido mis desbelos por tarea y trabajo un beso y un aplauso. Le debemos a ella esta maravillosa historia, ya que confesare... pensaba cerrar mi cuenta y pedir una disculpa por no seguir por falta de tiempo. Ella me hizo pensar que esto vale una hora al día. Gracias culito sabes que te quiero.**

**Tambien informarles, abri una cuenta en Tumblr, creo que la mayoria lo conoce si no pasen y disfruten de un paiseto por ahí, es bascamente nuevo. pero he decidido que ahi publicare noticias sobre los caps, las nuevas historias y comenzare a dejar previews de los caps.. al igual de selecion de musica y vestuario de los personajes que considere lindos a la vista.. tons.. si me hacen el milagrito solo pasen.. si?**

**es: http : / / gabllie. tumblr. com / (unan los espacios please)**

** Eso es todo espero poder contar con su apoyo y espero hayan disfrutado del cap. no olviden el botoncito del final, no espero miles de rrws... pero al menos unos 3? :B**

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

**Gabllie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Perdonen el retraso, no tienen porque escuchar mis excusas, solo diré que este año de universidad esta de locos, muchos lo siento, espero de corazón que les guste. De mi para todas ustedes, una vez mas perdonen. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y redacción, ya quería actualizar y atrasarlo mas.**

* * *

**Delicias Nocturnas**

* * *

Los pulmones me fallaban con cada respiración, sentía un calor incrementar desde el interior de mi pecho hasta el halito de mi aliento, los ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y la cabeza me daba mil vueltas por la falta de aire en mi torrente sanguíneo.

Besar a Bella siempre había sido adictivo, desde la primera vez que sus labios fueron míos, supe que jamás me rehabilitaría de esa droga que es su boca. Suspiros, jadeos, bufidos, gemidos… todo eso combinado a una amplia habitación con varios espejos, un piano, y una pequeña llovizna desatándose fuera era el escenario perfecto para caer en una tentación verdaderamente grande. Súmale a eso una pequeña ninfa morena de cabellos castaños llamada Bella y todo estará perdido, no sabrás ni que te ataco.

Gruñí cuando la cálida mano de esa ninfa acaricio con dulzura mi pecho y lentamente hacía un recorrido de arriba abajo, explorando lo ya conocido por sus caricias. Sus inocentes gestos no me dejaban pensar con claridad, ya había aceptado el hecho que esa noche le haría el amor este o no de acuerdo, era algo que mi cuerpo clamaba tanto como el de ella y mi estupida mente no detendría ese anhelo.

Detuve brevemente nuestros besos, la acomode mejor en mi regazo y me levante dispuesto a retirarnos a un lugar mas cómodo. Como un reflejo llevo sus piernas a mi cintura y las enredo rápidamente, deteniendo así el movimiento de mi caminar.

-¿Adonde vas?- su ceño estaba fruncido y claramente no contenta con mi decisión.

-Te voy a llevar a un lugar mas cómodo, no creo que el banco del piano resista nuestros moviendo- le sonreí ladinamente ganándome una risita de su parte.

-El suelo no se ve nada mal- mordió sensualmente su labio, mirándome con esos ojos que ahora parecían mas noche que chocolate.

-Bella no voy a hacerte el amor en "este" suelo, la madera es dura y por la lluvia debe estar fría, te dejara cardenales y te dolerá la espalda, creo que no es una opción-

-Quiero hacerlo aquí, por favor Edward-

Suspire profundamente- Bella… te vas a lastimar… te voy a hacer daño, no quiero eso-

-Serás cuidadoso-

-No te fíes, recuerda que sucedió cuando nuestras actividades fueron sobre una cama… no quiero ni imaginar como te lastimaría con la superficie del suelo-

Me observo con sus grandes ojos, tratando de deslumbrarme- Bella eso no es justo, no lo hagas- me queje ante su truco.

-Solo esta vez… de verdad deseo mucho hacer el amor en este lugar… por favor, solo esta vez, te prometo que no lo volveré a pedir-

Nos quedamos en silencio, desafiándonos con la mirada, tratando de no sucumbir a los deseos del otro. Como ultimo recurso de su malvado plan tomo mi cara con sus manos y estampo fieramente sus labios contra los míos. El movimiento de sus labios mas el dulce vaivén que creaban sus caderas en torno a las mías fue todo lo que necesito para ganar de manera deshonesta esta contienda.

Bufe molesto por ser tan débil y correspondí a su beso introduciendo mi lengua salvajemente a su boca y acariciando su redondito trasero con mis manos. Con lentitud camine hacia uno de los espejos y me arrodille con suavidad dejando todo el peso de Bella en mis piernas flexionadas. Aparte sus labios de los míos y la mire con reproche.

-Solo esta vez… y por favor te ruego que me digas cuando sea suficiente, no quiero lastimarte-

-El dolor y el placer van de la mano- susurro. La mire con una ceja alzada.

-¿De donde escuchaste eso?-

-Emmett- bufe fastidiado, ese hombre no cerraba su bocota- No se como pretende que te mantengas alejada del pecado si él es el primero que te mete cosas en la cabeza, es completamente ridículo- Bella soltó una risa y beso mi mentón, tratando de que regresemos a acciones mas… productivas.

-Menos charla y mas movimiento- ronroneo cerca de mis labios.

-¿Eso también lo escuchaste de Emmett?- pique acariciando su espalda en pequeños y suaves círculos.

-Nop, eso salió solito- me reí de su juego y la bese en serio acallando cualquier frase mas que quisiera colarse a nuestra conversación. Con cuidado, baje su cuerpo hasta colocarla en suelo, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no incomodarla pero sin separarme demasiado de sus labios. Con malicia descendí mis manos por sus piernas y luego de vuelta a sus muslos, levantando poco a poco la falda del vestido. En un improvisado movimiento metí mis manos por completo y toque los suaves tirantitos de sus braguitas, palpando el delicioso encaje que se escondía de mis ojos. En respuesta llevo sus manos a mi cabello y lo halo ligeramente.

Bese su cuello una ultima vez antes de decender hasta el fino escote que escondía esas maravillosas cumbres. Chupe, lamí, mordí y deguste todo sobre la fina tela de su vestido. Ella se retorcía ligeramente y gemía de cuando a cuando dejándome saber lo mucho que disfrutaba de mis caricias.

De un momento a otro el cierre del vestido cayo y me encontré a mi mismo disfrutando el quitar esa prenda centímetro a centímetro. En primera porque con cada bajada veían un poco mas de piel de Bella, como un pequeño e inocente strip-tease; en segunda amaba verla bufar y ponerse ansiosa al no quitarle la prenda lo suficientemente rápido como ella quería.

Al fin la tela desapareció y solo quedo en un suave y precioso juego de ropa interior color lavanda que a la luz parecía sacada de un sueño plateado como la misma luna.

-Eres un sueño- susurre sobre la suave piel de su vientre, dejando cosquillas y caricias por doquier.

-Tu eres mi sueño, no quiero despertar nunca-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, siempre me tendrás Bella- llegue hasta el borde de sus braguitas, bese ese suave botón sobre la tela haciendo que jadeara sonoramente. Le sonreí con picardía y buscando sus ojos tome con mis dientes ese borde y lentamente se los fui quitando por lo largo de sus hermosas piernas, revelando así el mas preciado de los templos. El sujetador fue rápidamente removido después de la braguita, andaba algo ansioso, no solo por el deseo enloquecedor de amar a esta mujer sino que temía en cierto grado que la familia llegara en un momento poco favorable para nosotros. Bese cada parte de su cuerpo con cariño, tratando de memorizar cada pequita y la blancura de su piel.

Mi mano viajo por todas las curvaturas de su cuerpo, palpando la suavidad que solo ella tenía. Al tocar su sagrado centro note como estaba lista para recibirme, eso me excito de tal manera que un sordo gruñido salio de mi, haciéndome perder por ligereza el control de mi cuerpo.

Me despoje de todas mis ropas a una velocidad incluso desconocida para mi. Bese todo de ella, deleitándome de cada sensual ruidito o movimiento en la que sus curvas se arqueaban incitándome a tomar mas. Al quedar en iguales condiciones me coloque nuevamente sobre ella rozando nuestros cuerpos. Sisee de placer al sentir el dulce rocé de su carne con la mía… simplemente deliciosa.

-Edward…- un susurro bajo y ronco broto desde su garganta y termino haciendo estragos en mi ingle, poseía su propio palpitar de lo excitado que estaba. Lamia tiernamente la curvatura de sus senos debilitándome con su sabor. Me veía perdiendo la compostura cada vez mas y mas.

-Dime princesa…- jadee ruidosamente cuando su traviesa manita alcanzo mi miembro y lo acaricio con pereza. Mis instintos salían a flote, ya no quedaba mas del dulce caballero en mi, era puro deseo de hombre lo que mi cuerpo pedía.

-Necesito… mas… te necesito- sin siquiera pedir permiso quite suavemente su mano y me adentre en su cavidad de una sola estocada. El jadeo que soltó me hizo saber que no estaba preparada del todo de mi movimiento, sin embargo ese acto posesivo no me avergonzó en lo absoluto, ¡Y LA SANTA MIERDA!, entre tan fácil y rápido como mantequilla en el pan, tuve que controlarme de manera milagrosa para no correrme con esa sola embestida.

-¿Estas…?- pregunte en un jadeo brusco.

-Sigue… no t-te detengas- la bese con dulzura y mis labios buscaron con frenesí la hermosa punta rosada de su seno. Chupe como solo un sediento lo haría al estar días sin agua, mis embestidas eran lentas pero dios… estaba tan excitada que podía entrar con facilidad sin el mayor esfuerzo. Ambos empezamos a gemir de forma ruidosa al sentir que tan profundo llegaba mi miembro… la sentía tan estrecha…. Y húmeda… y calida… y su olor me embriagaba cada segundo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos entrado en ella, la sentí removerse inquieta buscando lo que creía yo una mejor posición.

-¿Bella…?-

-Necesito- se callo al sentir una oleada de placer en su cuerpo que la hizo arquearse y perder el hilo de la oración. Me detuve por completo, mirándola preocupado- ¿Es el suelo cariño?, podemos movernos solo dilo…-

-Quiero… necesito algo…- se incorporo ligeramente y me miro con suplica, nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos y una capa de sudor llenaba nuestra piel.

-Habla Bella, no puedo leerte la mente-

-Es solo que no se como… como lo tomarías- la mire confundido y ella suspiro viéndose avergonzada- hace unos días… tuve un sueño donde tu y yo… hacíamos el amor y…y….y….

… y no se como pero, yo no estaba en… esta posición-

-Habla claro Bella, por favor- pedí amablemente.

-Un libro que tenía la doctora, en él… bueno… dijo que era un rápido vistazo para el mundo sexual y que hay cosas que seguramente no me gustaran o serán demasiado para mi y que estoy en mi derecho de exigirle no a mi pareja. Pero había una que me… llamo la atención-

Estaba mas que confundido… ¿Quería que paráramos para poder explicarme?, ¿Tenía miedo de decirme la clase de imágenes que vio en esa cita?, ¿Se sentía insegura al no saber mi gusto es términos sexuales?, de ser así debería saber que esta rama es nueva para mi también y no debe avergonzarse por ello. Si no es eso a lo que ella se refiere… no sabría que mas es.

-Amor… no, no te sigo-

mordió su labio con fuerza y después de un suspiro pesado se alejo torpemente de mi desconectando al fin nuestra unión. Se arrastro un poco mas de un metro de mi y con la cara roja de vergüenza se coloco a cuatro patas mirando al suelo. En ese momento mi cabezo hizo "clic" y la idea de cual era aquella posición me dejo tan duro y caliente como roca volcánica. Trague fuertemente y respire profundo.

Pregunte estranguladamente solo para estar seguro de su decisión- cielo… ¿estas segura?- ella asintió pero seguía sin mirarme, no podía hacer aquello si se sentía insegura. Me acerque a ella con lentitud e hice que alzara la mirada para atrapar sus ojos.

-No te avergüences cariño, ya te he comentado que yo tengo mis propias fantasías, hoy es el día para satisfacer una de las tuyas, no te sientas cohibida. ¿Qué le sucedió a la dulce y sensual hechicera que me llevo a la locura para que le hiciera el amor en este salón?- me mostró una sonrisa nerviosa con el rostro aun rojo, estaba exquisita así- veo que solo la lujuria nubla cualquier acto inocente en ti, no hay problema, eso se soluciona- bese delicadamente sus labios y me apresure a colocarme detrás de ella de rodillas.

Suspire al ver su lindo trasero. En definitiva el mas cremoso y perfecto del mundo. Lo toque con adoración, dando ligeras caricias de aquí y haya. Su cuerpo tembló como hoja y soltó el aire de forma brusca cuando mis manos encontraron su punto sensible. Me agache mas a su cuerpo, quedando de igual manera y dejando toda ella debajo de mi. Aspire el dulce olor de su cuello y tome el lóbulo de la oreja con mis dientes chupando al mismo tiempo que mi dedo entraba en su ranura para estimularla.

-Te sientes tan húmeda Bella… ¿Es por mi o es solo tu fantasiosa posición?- un buen juego de palabras la ayudara a mantenerse tranquila y que su espalda no estuviera tan rígida. Para que engañarme, yo mismo me sentía duro en su trasero al hablarle de ese modo.

-No estoy… uhmmmm ohhhh… no estoy segura… dios Edward….urggg- gemía roncamente por las atenciones dirigidas a su sexo. Su cuerpo empezó a encontrar las embestidas con mis dedos provocando que se frotara de manera inocente contra mi. Gemí en su oído, cosa que la hizo humedecerse todavía mas… esta mujer me volvía loco con cada nueva acción.

-Bella… ¿tienes idea de lo duro que estoy?- reforzando mis palabras me frote descaradamente con su trasero haciéndola gritar por el placer y la frustración- todo eso es por ti, solo tu puedes ponerme así… ¡maldición!, como me encantas- seguí torturándola un rato mas hasta que pidió clemencia por su cuerpo.

-Edward… por favor, te lo suplico, hazlo… solo hazlo- ante esa orden me posicione en su entrada y con un ultimo beso en su cuello susurre- Lo que sea por ti mi vida- y con algo de incertidumbre entre de lleno en ella balanceando nuestros cuerpos y haciendo que el suyo se fuera para adelante.

Nada me preparo para la ola de éxtasis que me proporcionaría esta posición. Con solo entrar supe que sería mi libido el que actuaría de ahora en adelante. Comencé a moverme de manera agónicamente lenta, sacando casi todo mi miembro de su cavidad para luego meterlo profundamente sin ninguna dificultad. Ambos jadeábamos con desesperación, yo en lo personal parecía un perro, con los ojos cerrados y mi boca en su nuca exhalando puro aire caliente. Los gemidos iban aumentando al igual que el ritmo de las embestidas. Mi cuerpo estaba dando tanto como podía y no negaba que era la mejor sensación en el mundo entero.

Mi visión capto un movimiento y lo que vi me dejo alucinado. Eran nuestros reflejos haciendo el amor, ambos teníamos las caras y cuerpos ligeramente sonrojados, el rostro de placer en Bella era una imagen gloriosa, se contorsionaba con cada embestida y se mordía el labio cuando su espalda se arqueaba de manera deliciosa. Por mi parte estaba perdido en el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, mis ojos brillaban cada vez que observaba mas y mas el reflejo, me excitaba ver lo entregada que era Bella cuando hacíamos el amor. Era una postura salvaje, la penetraba con toda mi fuerza tomando su cadera con una mano para que nuestras embestidas fueran mas y mas precisas. Hubo un momento en el que mi cuerpo no pudo mas y se desplomo ligeramente en su espalda. Jadee en su cuello y con pereza lleve ambas manos a las suyas abrazándolas y dándole ligeros apretones cuando sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Correspondió a mi gesto y juntos terminamos de dar los últimos embates que nos llevarían a la gloria.

-Dios…ED… AHHHHH…. Edwa…ahhh ummmm ohhhhhhhh- no pude mas, mordí su hombro y fue todo lo que necesite para estallar al mismo tiempo que exprimía mi miembro con una deliciosa sacudida. Ambos gritamos el nombre del otro pero de manera jadeante, casi seca. La tome de la cintura y con la fuerza que me quedaba nos mantuve en la misma posición tratando de recuperar el aliento. La cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía los oídos tapados y mi cara estaba caliente, bese su mejilla con cariño, tratando de aligerar el pequeño arranque de pasión de hace un momento.

Pasados unos minutos me senté en el suelo poniéndola a ella en mi regazo y abrazándola con cuidado. Acaricie su cabello y repartí ligeros besos en él.

-¿Estas bien?, Creo que fuimos un poco… intensos- susurre en la suave textura de su cabello.

-Estoy bien, eso era- se quedo callada y beso ligeramente mi pecho aun sudoroso y palpitante por la respiración- era lo que deseaba, sentirme tuya, solo tuya-

Sus palabras me dejaron pensando, en que tal vez, esta petición tenía un transfondo mas complicado que una simple fantasía.

-Bella…- me miro con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes de emoción; emoción que desapareció al notar lo seria de mi expresión- dime la verdad, por favor- me sostuvo la mirada por unos cuantos minutos antes de que sus ojos se aguaran y llorara silenciosamente. Bese su frente con amor y susurre palabras tiernas mientras lograba que se tranquilizara.

-Bella… respira, solo dímelo cielo, sabes que nunca me enojaría contigo, sea lo que sea solo dilo-

-Cuando hable con Sue- comenzó con la voz entrecortada y suaves sollozos. La separe un poco e hice que me mirara a la cara- ella… me contó como era mi vida antes, y también me contó lo de, lo de mi compromiso y- comenzó a llorar otra vez, bese cada una de sus lagrimas mientras le pedía que se tranquilizara y respirara.

-Eso ya paso Bella, ahora estas conmigo, eres de nuestra familia, eres mía- susurre hablando bajo.

-Soy tuya Edward. No quiero ser de nadie mas… no lo quiero-

-Shhhh. No llores pequeña, estas conmigo hermosa. No pasa nada. No tenías porque demostrarme nada, sabes que te amo, lo eres todo Bella-

-Lo se, es solo... No me sentí bien cuando… ella me dijo que debía casarme con otra persona. Yo… me asuste, si tu lo sabias… no quería que te enojaras conmigo y… y solo quería hacerte saber que siempre fui tuya… y de nadie mas-

-Bella, escúchame- tome sus manos y bese su nariz para calmarla- no tenías que hacer eso. Sabes que te amo, y no necesitas probar nada. Esta vez lo dejaremos así, pero espero que la próxima vez que tengas un problema de ese tipo lo hables conmigo primero y no intentes seducirme para convencerme de un hecho que es muy obvio-

-¿y cual es?- pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

-Que te amo, y cada cosa que hagamos y digamos será siempre por nosotros, incluso si es tan ardiente y desenfrenado como lo de hace rato- alce las cejas sugestivamente y un hermoso color carmín cubrió sus mejillas. Bese sus labios aun riéndome de su expresión cuando note que la noche había caído mas profunda y el clima empeorado.

Bella comenzó a temblar y esa fue mi señal para salir de ese lugar.

-Recoge tus cosas Bella. Esta refrescando y no tenemos nada puesto. Corre a tu habitación por ropa cómoda y caliente, el frío será insoportable- me miro con el ceño fruncido y se cruzo de brazos.

-Edward… creí que dormiríamos en casa, no me siento cómoda estando con toda la familia aquí-

-Lo se cariño, pero pronto la tormenta empeorara y no quiero que te resfríes. Esta vez dormiremos juntos, eso lo prometo, ningún Emmett impedirá eso- suspiro derrotada pero acepto la petición. Recogió sus pertenencias, y como una pequeña ninfa escurridiza salio disparada aun desnuda por las puertas del salón en un claro gesto de coqueteo.

-Tranquilo Cullen…- me regañe al notar el efecto de esas sensuales caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro acompañado de ese firme y redondito trasero- aquello tampoco ayuda- gruñí al ver que mis intentos eran inútiles. Suspire con pesadez y recogiendo de igual manera mis cosas salí en dirección al cuarto que Bella usaba para dormir en esta casa.

Subí las escaleras a paso perezoso y cruce el pasillo del segundo nivel para llegar al cuarto de mi pequeña. Note que las luces estaban encendidas y que el agua corriendo retumbaba en el silencio de la alcoba. Con una sonrisa, deje mi ropa tirada por algún lado y corrí al encuentro de Bella en la ducha.

El vapor nublaba casi toda mi visión, ubique la silueta de mi hermosa novia en la regadera y las pequeñas gotas de agua trazaban senderos pecaminosos por toda su tersa y magnifica espalda. Con sigilo cerré la puerta y me posicione detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda dejando mi aliento rozar su cuello.

-Creí que te gustaría tomar una ducha conmigo, ya sabes, debemos ahorrar el agua en esta época de sequía- soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza en gesto divertido.

-¿Sequía en Forks?-

-Déjame disfrutarte y no lo arruines- casi rogué con un patético puchero. Me miro sobre su hombro y me dio un dulce beso en el mentón antes de regresar a su tarea de tallar sus hombros.

La ducha juntos fue una experiencia de lo mas sensual, su cuerpo rozando el mío debajo de un chorro de agua era sensacional. Fue realmente rápido, ya que había mucho frío y queríamos ponernos cómodos antes de que la familia regresara y descubriera nuestras actividades.

Una vez tapaditos en su cama bese repetidas veces su cabeza, frotando su hombro y arropándola cada 10 minutos para que el frío no la incomodara.

-Creo que estoy lo suficientemente caliente- bromeo cuando la arrope por novena vez. La mire con una sonrisa y bese sus labios con ternura.

-Nunca es suficiente, no quiero que te resfríes, estuvimos mucho tiempo en el salón de baile Bella, la madera no estaba que digamos tibia y pude apreciar uno que otro raspón que omitiste decir cuando te pregunte si te había lastimado- la mire con una ceja alzada y ella con una mirada de culpabilidad.

-En mi defensa, puedo decirte que no sentí cuando me golpee. Estaba mas absorta en otros detalles- rodé los ojos pero me abstuve de decirle algo. No venía al caso, y las marcas no son tan graves como me imaginaba.

Después de un rato escuche como en la parte de abajo se armaba el ajetreo de mi familia al llegar. Bese la frente de Bella y me prepare para el primero que cruzara la puerta. Me lleve una sorpresa al ver la cabeza de Emmett asomarse por la entrada.

-OH, los creí ya dormidos. Mama quería saber si estaban despiertos y si se les antojaba cenar- Se sentó al filo de la cama, mirando atentamente entre los 2, después de unos minutos frunció el ceño al notar algo en mi novia.

-¿Porque pareces una oruguita con esas frazadas a tu alrededor?-

Bella resoplo y me miro con reproche. Simplemente me encogí de hombros y solté un- no quiero que enferme- como toda explicación.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Algo de cenar?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Yo solo quiero un pancito y algo de chocolate caliente, no pido mucho- Emmett fijo su mirada en mi y espero mi respuesta.

-Un sándwich si no es molestia, no almorcé bien que digamos- Emmett asintió y acercándose un poco mas beso la frente de Bella.

-¿Estas bien hermanita?, sabes que si lo que dice Sue es demasiado… siempre puedes hablar con nosotros- Bella le regalo una sonrisa y lo miro con ternura.

-Gracias hermano mayor, pero todo esta bien. Ya he hablado con Edward de unas cosas que me tenían algo preocupada pero todo va bien. Es lindo que te preocupes por mi, te quiero oso-

-Así como todos te queremos enana. Supongo que querrán comer aquí- ambos asentimos y nos acurrucamos en la cama para dar mas énfasis a nuestros deseos- si entiendo, no tardo, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte Mansen- rodé los ojos ante su amenaza y bese la mejilla de Bella desafiándolo.

Una vez Emmett desapareció de nuestra vista Bella me miro de forma escéptica- ¿Y eso que fue?-

-Solo quería recordarle quien era yo en tu vida y lo que haga o no contigo no es de su incumbencia, por mas "hermano" tuyo que sea-

-Lo estas provocando Edward, no olvido como actuó cuando supo que éramos novios, no quiero otra escena así en mi vida-

-No hará nada cielo, tengo a mi favor a Rosalie y Esme que saben como darle una buena colleja cuando lo necesita. Además, por lo que me comentaste, Emmett se va de casa, simplemente expreso mis deseos- me beso el mentón con dulzura negando divertida a mis ocurrencias.

Empezamos a charlar sobre lo que Sue le había contado de su vida. No estaba de lo mas animada pero un tono de curiosidad se filtraba entre sus palabras. Mas que nada cuando se refería a su papa.

-¿Ya has recordado algo de él?-

-Creo que su imagen la tengo muy presente cuando pienso en lluvia-

-¿Lluvia?- algo claramente inusual.

-Si, Sue dice que donde vivimos llueve mucho, y que es normal que lo asocie con mi padre ya que después que murió mi mama él trataba de consolarme cuando el miedo me ganaba en esas noches. Desde ese momento fuimos mas unidos que nunca, incluso con la intervención de su esposa en nuestra vida nunca dejamos de querernos y actuar como familia- suspiro triste y se acurruco mas a mi costado- me gustaría poder recordarla, dicen que era la mujer mas buena, sencilla, amable y bella del mundo-

-Heredaste sus cualidades Bella, cualquiera te lo puede decir-

-Nadie en esta casa es parcial- sofoque una risa en su cabello negando incrédulo.

-Eres la única que no se ve como tal, no se que tanto me preocupe aquello-

Al de unos minutos la puerta se abrió con ligereza y la silueta de Sue se mostró junto con una bandeja con nuestras cenas.

-Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir nada- susurro tímidamente mirándonos de hito a hito.

-Para nada, por favor no se moleste, yo la sostengo- me enderece dispuesto a tomar la bandeja de sus manos cuando ella me callo con un reproche maternal.

-Nada de eso querido, permíteme- sin esperar respuesta dejo la bandeja junto a la mesita de noche y nos miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Tuvieron una agradable noche?-

Me tomó toda mi voluntad el tratar de no ruborizarme, quedaría al descubierto con ese gesto.

-Nos hacia falta hablar un poco, ha sido un día de muchas emociones- respondí tímidamente, mirando de reojo como Bella mordía su labio con nerviosismo y sus mejillas luchaban por no colorearse.

-Lamento que todo esto te llegue tan de golpe cariño, en parte me siento culpable- sonrío con tristeza mirándonos intensamente.

-No pienses eso nana, creo que era necesario conocer esa parte mi vida, solo que… me es raro llamar a Carlise papa sabiendo que mi padre aun vive… me confunde y al mismo tiempo me hace sentir culpable- murmuro bajando la mirada.

Tome una de sus manos y la acaricie tratando de confortarla.

-Nada de eso, no debes sentirte así. Todo lo contrarío, deberías estar feliz por tener 2 padres que te aman con todo su corazón. Nunca, nunca pienses lo contrarío- beso suavemente su frente y acaricio su cabello maternalmente. Bella suspiraba cada 2 minutos, sabía que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Eso es algo que no hemos hablado- susurre para mi en tanto las 2 mujeres me veían con curiosidad- Bella, estoy completamente seguro que amas estar con Carlise y Esme, eres mas que feliz aquí conmigo, pero también se que deseas ir con tu padre, me refiero al Sr. Swan- permaneció en silencio unos minutos, evadiendo mi mirada. Continúe hablando- No temas decirlo, ¿deseas ir donde tu padre Bella?-

Bella negó mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Cariño no te estamos obligando a nada, es solo una pregunta, nada va a pasar- susurro Sue sobando su espalda en un intento de calmarla.

-No se- respondió al fin de manera llorosa- no se si quiero o no, aun no me decido. No… no se que hacer-

Bese su frente- no quise que sonara a que te presionaba, lo lamento. Es solo una curiosidad, ya que si lo deseas puedo hablar con Carlise y organizar un viaje para ver a tu padre-

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- sus grandes ojos chocolates estaban asustados y con una mezcla de dolor.

-Eso nunca- conteste firmemente- cuando hablaba de un viaje me refería a todos juntos, o al menos, la mayoría de nosotros, no esta en mis planes dejarte sola Bella, viajaras conmigo-

-Es… ¿Puedo pensarlo?-

-Tanto como tu quieras cariño- contesto Sue por mi- ahora mismo me tome unas vacaciones para poder verte, regreso en 2 semanas, si para ese tiempo te animas a regresar te aseguro que tu padre se pondrá muy contento de verte, además tendríamos la suerte de que esa bruja no estaría en casa ya que tiene un desfile en Milán o algo así-

-No se que debo hacer- confeso mirándome intensamente. Le sonreí como pude y bese su frente, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que tenía.

-Te apoyare, no importa que decidas, ¿si?- asintió con una sonrisa y se acurruco a mi cuerpo buscando un poco de calor.

-Muy bien, aquello ya esta hablado- Sue se levanto lentamente mientras besaba a Bella en la mejilla, ella solo le sonrío con cariño- Espero decidas que si, la sonrisa de tu papa se extraña en casa. Buenas noches niños, duerman bien- salio dándonos una última mirada y cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

-Creo que debemos cenar, te siento cansada y no quisiera que durmieras sin tener nada en el estomago- me miro, dispuesta a reclamar cuando su estomago rugió enfatizando mis sospechas- ¿Ves? No discutas, solo come amor- bufo molesta pero se acerco a la bandeja mirando con alegría la comida.

Cenamos en un tranquilo silencio, de vez en cuando, le robaba besos y nos acariciábamos aprovechando la poca luz de la habitación y la tranquilidad que teníamos en ella. No tardamos en conciliar el sueño, después de ese agotador sexo improvisado que tuvimos en el salón de música estábamos mas que cansados. Negué con una sonrisa al recordar la sensualidad con la que me propuso tal situación, no tenía ni idea de que Bella tuviera esa clase de oscuros deseos en su interior. Puede que con el paso del tiempo, un poco mas de Marianne se muestre en Bella.

Mire al techo, en busca de una respuesta. Sabia que ella no decidiría ir a ese viaje si yo no mostraba entusiasmo por el, pero la pregunta era ¿Quiero ir yo a ese viaje?, ¿En que me beneficia o perjudica mi relación con Bella?. Honestamente no lo sabía, solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Me temía, que aun inconforme con la decisión debía darle a Bella el derecho de conocer a su padre, de re-encontrarse con su pasado y así contemplar un mejor futuro,

no importaba si estaba o no en ese futuro, o si mi corazón no podía soportar el dolor de perderla , al final, quien importaba era ella.

* * *

**Espero que este cap. merezca un review... o varios, me harían muy feliz, haré lo que este en mi alcance para que no tarde un mes, lo prometo, lo mas feo de este semestre ya esta por acabar. Besos y este cap. va dirigido a todas las lectoras que lean de él.**

**Se los agradezco de corazón y espero que que me tengan paciencia. No las obligo a dejarme nada ni a leer, todo sea por amor a twilight, Edward Cullen, y Robert Patz.**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola!, no me iré por las ramas. tuve mis razones por la cual me fui. Pero ya regrese. No PIDO nada, si desean leerlo se los agradezco mucho. También son bienvenidas aquellas que... no tan sutilmente pidieron que regresara, no hay rencor, si así lo desean son mas que bienvenidas. Para las nuevas, todo un placer tenerla y espero de corazón que les guste.**

* * *

**Un acto de fe**

* * *

Una vez se escribió que los deseos y anhelos mas esperados son aquellos que se comparten con dolor y perdida, conseguirlos se vuelve un trago agridulce; solo aquel morboso masoquista puede vivir con la carga del pasado mostrando una enigmática sonrisa al mundo y alardear el sobrevivir. Las mas grandes tragedias conllevan a grandes deseos; poder, miedo, lujuria, soberbia, venganza y amor. Esta ultima se llevo el ultimo aliento de cada troyano creyente de la redención, junto con la ultima sonrisa de Romeo dirigida a Julieta y el efímero contacto entre Odette y sus alas antes de morir a manos de un corazón traicionado.

¿Es acaso la respuesta para cada alegría el crujir de un cuerpo sin vida?, ¿Sin esperanza o razón para seguir latiendo?.

La vida no es un cuento pagano creado para el cruel regocijo de los soberbios, lo considero, el derecho ganado para existir conviviendo entre otros entes con el mismo propósito. Y aquel que es recompensado, se debe a alguna milagrosa obra hecha en algún pasado o presente existente en esta vida o en anteriores. Todo este razonamiento filosófico, buscando y rebuscando entre premisas concisas me lleva a una conclusión un tanto desagradecida; ¿Que he tenido que hacer yo, en algún momento de mi existencia humana, para merecer estos mágicos sucesos que han cambiado mi vida?.

Empezando desde la magnifica familia que me crió y protegió hasta el ultimo de mis preciados tesoros...

...Bella

Bella; cinco letras, dos sílabas, tres consonantes, dos vocales y cuatro ramas de las lenguas romance. Todo aquello es describir mi felicidad, mi motivación, mi futuro; ella era mi todo,

Las ultimas semanas, habían pasado casi groseramente frente a nuestras narices. La propuesta de Sue seguía en pie, Atormentando el sueño de mi pequeña y dejando su mente en un estado muerto todo el día. Fuera de esos pequeño detalles, habían sido unos días... Interesantes. Si antes había creído que Bella estaba cerca de ser mujer no sabia lo duro me golpearían mis palabras. Su dulce manto de niña inocente paso a ser seda roja propia de una diosa sexual. No me quejaba, seria un completo desagradecido si lo hiciera.

Al dejar salir aquella noche la carta de "libera tus inhibiciones" fue el detonante de una fiera lujuriosa de la cual, poseía mucha imaginación. Había hecho el amor en todos los lugares posibles e inimaginables con Bella, desde lo mas burdo como el sofá o la tina del baño hasta la cocina, desayunador e incluso una vez en la azotea. El exhibicionismo no era un fetiche que me llamara, sin embargo probarlo me dejo cierta experiencia de la cual jamás podré arrepentirme.

El día de hoy nos dedicamos a algo mas convencional. La comodidad de nuestra cama era testigo de todo lo hecho esta tarde, el rechinar de la base era una clara advertencia para ir cambiando por uno nuevo colchón, y las sabanas pedían a gritos ser cambiadas, a pesar de ser nuevas el movimiento infringido sobre ellas era muy dinámico.

La calidez de su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío era ciertamente, la sensación mas asombrosa del mundo. Su dulce aroma, incluso después de tan estimulante ejercicio, era delicioso. La suavidad de su cabello junto con el brillo de su piel la hacia ver celestial, mi ángel personal. Acurrucada en mi pecho, con su respiración tranquila, el cuerpo desnudo y sus labios acariciando suavemente los míos era un suspiro alegre. Nuestras manos recorrieron nuestros cuerpos con maestría, tocando cada pulgada ya descubierta y deleitándonos con los sonidos que provocábamos en el otro. Finalmente sus labios nos dieron un respiro y me permití disfrutar la tranquilidad de nuestro encuentro, olía a sexo si, pero también había algo mas como miel y lavanda que hacían tus huesos gelatina y dejaba tu mente en blanco.

-Estas muy callado- medito observándome con esas preciosas gemas chocolates.

-No es nada, solo pienso en lo hermosa que estas así- frunció el ceño y me miro con especulación.

-¿Así como?, ¿Con mi cabello como nido de aves y mi cuerpo lleno de oloroso sudor?- alzo una ceja. Le sonreí en respuesta mostrando la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba, ella sin embargo bufo- Nada de lo que acabo de decir es ciertamente atractivo, además no eres muy parcial cuando la falta de ropa se hace presente-

La mire con falsa indignación y tratando de no reír- ¿Acaso insinúas que soy manipulado por mis propias hormonas y el sexo no me deja pensar?-

-Bueno no estoy segura si es el sexo pero si hay algo que te deja aturdido-

-¿Y eso seria...?-

Sonrío perversamente bajando su rostro y besando la parte expuesta de mi garganta-Yo-

-Eso no puedo discutírtelo- acaricie su espalda y bese el tope de su cabeza. entrelazo tímidamente sus piernas con las mías, en una silenciosa invitación a tocarla como minutos antes. Busque sus labios y me perdí en un beso tan cálido y suave como ella misma. Mis manos delinearon la curvatura de sus senos para decender lentamente por su cintura, provocándola con solo el rocé de las yemas de mis dedos. Sensuales quejidos de protesta salían de sus labios, amaba ser torturada y yo amaba ser el torturador. Separo lentamente nuestros labios mirándome con ese hermoso destello de alegría en ojos.

-Te amo- susurro. Le sonreí de vuelta besando su frente a modo de respuesta. -Edward... he estado pensando, sobre lo que nos comento Sue- la mire a los ojos, instándole a seguir- bien, creo que, seria una buena idea saber como esta mi papa, es decir, Charlie. Quiero que sepa que estoy bien y que tengo una vida feliz a tu lado junto con los Cullens, y también, quiero ver como esta y... Como es- suspiro pesadamente al terminar la oración. Solté mi propio suspiro, habíamos tenido esa conversación pocas veces y siempre saltábamos a la misma conclusión: Iríamos, cuando la ocasión lo amerite.

Para mi descontento egoísmo, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo e iremos el día que tu quieras, cuando tu lo desees- su mirada estaba en la piel expuesta de mi pecho, transando formas al azar en claro gesto nervioso.

-Eso lo se, realmente quiero ir, solo que, no se si estoy lista para enfrentar esa parte de mi familia. Tengo miedo que mi padre me desconozca o que esa mujer le haya llenado de cosas en contra mía, o si ese hombre con el que estaba comprometida...- cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza -son tantas cosas a las que temo, y no se que bien nos haría este viaje, le temo a los cambios que traería y-

-Cielo, no puedes atormentante con todo eso en tu cabecita- la corte de forma cariñosa, besando su nariz -eres sin duda una cajita de ansiedad, lo puedo sentir en tu cuerpo, pero debes de confiar en que, no importa que pase, siempre estaremos contigo. Las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea y las sorpresas siempre están presentes en esta vida, solo hay que saber como manejarlas- bese sus labios con ferocidad, alejando la tensión de su cuerpo- además...- susurre entre besos- de no ser por los imprevistos y las sorpresas nunca te hubiera conocido, la espontaneidad es sin duda mi mejor amigo-

río suavemente y me beso de nuevo- No se como encuentras en cada conversación un espacio para recordarme que amas las sorpresas porque te llevo a mi- acuso con una sonrisa.

-De la misma manera en que busco decirte lo preciosa que eres cada vez en una oración- sonreí coqueto y ella me dio golpe en el hombro. Gruñí juguetonamente, girando nuestros cuerpos y quedando encima de ella. Bese sus mejillas hasta hacerla reír por completo.

-Tonto- se quejo entre risitas.

-Hermosa- respondí simplemente.

Me miro por un largo minuto antes de suspirar y soltar un falso quejido por estar sobre ella. Negué con la cabeza divertido dándole dulces besos a su rostro, incitándola a hablar. Sabia por su expresión, que deseaba decirme algo.

Bufo rendida y me miro con una mezcla de sentimientos en sus hermosos ojos.

-Podemos hacer… un pequeño viaje express con Sue, en un mes o 2- jugueteo con mi cabello sin mirarme realmente- se que ella se va antes pero, dijo que podía regresar a buscarnos y así no ir solos, para no perdernos y nos dejen pasar y así, porque sabes como deben ser la reglas en esa casa, sobre todo cuando ocurrió lo de mi accidente o lo que sea que fuera, pero el punto es, que me gustaría saber mucho tu opinión acerca de ese tema, porque eres parte de mi vida y quiero que me ayudes a tomar este tipo de decisión porque creo firmemente que con tu apoyo todo puede lograrse y… y… y… saber lo que piensas, uhhh si- termino rápidamente su vomito verbal.

Solté una pequeña risa por su actuación pero eso no evito que mantuviera mi cara seria. No me gustaba mucho hablar sobre mis temores, y mucho menos con ella, sin embargo sabía que ella detestaba las mentiras y sobre todo que la tomen por tonta. Con una profunda exhalación la mire directamente a los ojos tratando de no mostrar debilidad ante mis palabras.

-Tu sabes que te amo mucho Bella. Mas de lo que podría expresar con mis palabras- una dulce sonrisa asomo sus labios y supe que podía con esto- Sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que tema perderte, déjame terminar por favor- solté al ver que abría la boca para protestar o interrumpir mi dialogo- confío en ti, el amor que siento por ti y el que tu me das no me deja con ninguna duda. Sin embargo debemos tomar en cuenta, que es tu padre del que estamos hablando. Es una persona que hará hasta lo imposible por que su hija permanezca a su lado, y eso con mas razón, si un "forastero" de América intenta llevarse a su pequeña que apenas esta regresando a su vida. Creo firmemente que ambos queremos permanecer a tu lado y no dejara a su única hija vivir con un completo extraño al otro lado del mundo- su mirada se desvió, sus labios empezaron a temblar- cariño, se que no te gusta la idea de tu padre siendo posesivo pero… es un padre. Eres su pequeña, te ama, al igual que yo te amo. Y te aseguro que no te dejara ir sin pelear-

-No tiene por que ser así- susurro con una sonrisa triste y forzando su voz.

-Ambos sabemos que eso es lo que sucederá- nos quedamos en silencio, sopesando el asunto con seriedad. Bese su frente y trate de sonreír- claro, podemos asumir que tu padre es un padre moderno y que cree en la libre unión o la vida en libre albedrío- soltó unas risitas suaves y beso mi mejilla.

-No creo que tengamos tanta suerte cariño- solté un falso bufido y rodé hacia mi lado, sobre mi espalda. Sentí las risillas de Bella y su dulce aliento tocar mi oído.

-¿Acaso lo he herido Sr. Mansen?- mierda. ¿Quien carajo le enseño a ser tan seductora?.

-En efecto Srta. Cullen, tengo el corazón profundamente herido, amarla me causa dolor físico- mordisqueo mi oreja juguetonamente, suprimí el gemido en mi garganta. Mis padres estaban de visita, y cualquier actividad física quedaba prohibidas con ellos cerca… al menos por esta noche.

-Bella, amor… no creo que debamos, urgg… tu sabes- soltó una risilla y se acomodo en mi cuello. Respire tranquilo, al menos no tendría un problema de bolas azules por mi "entusiasta" novia. La abrace mas a mi y bese su cabeza.

Amaba tanto los momentos donde solo estábamos los 2, solos y tranquilos. Hoy había sido un día interesante, Sue se iría mañana en la mañana y Bella había estado inquieta estas ultimas 2 semanas buscando una solución al tema de su padre. Habíamos aprendido nuevas cosas acerca de su familia. El dinero de la familia Swan era poderoso, no mas que su nombre, pero sus influencias con la gente mas poderosa era de temer. Su madre fue una mujer sabia, cariñosa, brillante y sumamente hermosa, Sue hablaba maravillas de Renne, era mas que obvio del amor y cariño que profesaba por las damas Swan, bueno al menos de las que son legítimamente Swan. Bella miraba con orgullo y anhelo cada retrato de su madre que Sue le obsequio. Escuchabas de todo un poco, historias de su padre, de su madre cuando aun era una jovencita, del amor de profesa su padre hacia su madre aun y con los años viviendo su ausencia.

Sue supo adaptarse a la familia a la perfección. Pasaba la mitad del tiempo con Bella, recuperando los meses de angustia y soledad que sufrió por su desaparición, y la otra mitad del tiempo la pasaba con Esme o Carlise, que siempre estaban atentos a cualquier dato que tuviera que ver con la salud de Bella incluso sobre sus gustos o parte de su personalidad.

Por otro lado, Bella se había acercado mucho mas a Carlise. Su relación mejoro de tal forma que no dudarías que son padre e hija. Eran tan firmes en esos papeles que empezaba a sentir esa molestia en lo que trata tener un "padre sobre protector" como suegro. Sin buscármelo, creamos a otro Emmett y este con el poder total de decirme como y de que forma tratar a su hija. Era… insoportable, pero no podía rezongar mucho al respecto. Llegamos a un lindo acuerdo; yo mantendría mis manos para mi mismo siempre y cuando Carlise no entrara en crisis de padre sobre protector. Era un buen plan, pero esta de mas decir que sus miradas mortales asechaban en cada beso, abrazo e incluso casta caricia que proporcionaba a Bella.

Otra de las novedades era la dinámica de Jasper con Bella. Seguían teniendo terapia, pero la relación paso a ser algo mas que solo doctor-paciente. Eran mas unos amigos que otra cosa, la fortaleza de Jasper con respecto al pasado de Bella quedo en segundo plano, era mas abierto, risueño e incluso bromista. Demasiado debía decirme a mi mismo. Pero si, todo había tenido un cambio significativo para todos.

-Puedes llamarme, Swan- susurro imperceptiblemente, logrando sacarme de mis cavilaciones- Después de todo, eso es lo que soy, una Swan-

Bese suavemente su hombro dejando mis labios tocar su hermosa piel por un minuto mas- siempre que quieras y siempre que lo desees, serás una Cullen. No por estar con tu padre, quiera decir que ya no serás parte de la familia- murmure sobre su piel.

-¿Por qué hablas como si fuera a escoger vivir en Italia?, No des por sentado algo que no sabes- hablo con los dientes apretados y la voz dura y fría. Rodé los ojos rendido por su pesimismo y su manía de retarme, aunque a veces esto ultimo me encantaba.

-Nunca he dicho algo así, y no creo haber constatado nada en particular. Bella, tienes que dejar de ser tan reflexiva con todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Estoy consciente que tu naturaleza es ser observadora y amo eso de ti, pero también hay que aprender a vivir sin tantas preocupaciones. No es bueno para ti, ni para el futuro que planeas estructurar con tanto esfuerzo. Terminara consumiéndote-

-Me gusta la idea de un futuro planeado-

-No creo que ese sea el caso, no para lo que haces o intentas hacer- la acomode mejor en la cama, su espalda sobre el colchón, mientras curvaba mi cuerpo ligeramente para poder verla. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y carita lucía con un tono de culpa. Acerque mi rostro al suyo y bese suavemente sus labios. A pesar de ser, en ocasiones, difícil de manejar gracias a sus observaciones y maquinaciones mentales, la amaba tal y como es.

Solté sus labios despacio, saboreando el dulce sabor fresa de su boca con un toque de menta, cortesía de su pasta dental. Me miro por unos minutos y bufo molesta.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando- protesto

-No quieras verme la cara de genio, porque no la tengo _Isabella, _te recuerdo quien fue el que te conoció primero, incluso antes de conocerte a ti misma- miro sus manos en silencio, negándose a mirarme- tienes miedo- no era una pregunta, mas aun así asintió con la cabeza- no lo tengas, no intentes forzar las cosas entre nosotros Bella. No hablo solo de nuestra relación, hablo de todo lo que concierna a nuestra familia. Las cosas suceden por algo Bella, y luchando contra el día no lograras nada. Se que te preocupa lo que nos depara, no creas que a mi no me asusta perderte, claro que me asusta Bella, es a lo que mas temo- suspiro con fuerza y me miro con disculpa, acaricie su rostro con el dorso de mi mano y bese su mejilla sonoramente, sacándoles unas cuantas risillas- No seas tan fatalista con nuestra situación, ¿Ves la pelea que iba a formar si seguíamos por ese camino?, no fuerces las cosas Bella. Lo mejor de la vida, es vivirla. No esperar que la vida viva por ti-

-Cosas como esas, hacen que una chica se enamore- acaricio el tabique de mi nariz y me sonrío con dulzura- ¿Practicas con otras tus trucos Edward?-

-¡OH dios!, me has descubierto. Ahora tendré que presentarte a mi harem entero. Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-¿Harem eh?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa que compartas tus palabras con otras?-

-¿Acaso no te molesta?- continúe la broma mirándola de forma escandalizada, tratando enormemente de no mostrar una sonrisa.

-Nop. Creo justo que todas las mujeres del mundo merecen tener algo del gran "Edward Mansen", y creo que por esta vez, permitiré un poco de poesía en sus vidas-

-Pero que modesta- me miro claramente satisfecha por su respuesta y ahí lo perdí. Solté una fuerte carcajada que me hizo caer de espaldas y jadeando por algo de aire.

Sentí sus pequeños brazos tomar mi cintura, acomodando su mejilla sobre mi pecho, deleitándome con la sensación calida de su aliento. Pase un brazo por sus hombros, buscando una buena posición para dormir. Me estire para alcanzar la mesilla de noche y apagar la lámpara. Busque sus labios una vez mas y recibí gustoso los dulces gemidos y ronroneos que salían de esa arma mortal llamada Bella.

-Creo que tus padres deben estar muy dormidos. Si tus risas no los despiertan, nada lo hará- sentí un pequeño dolor en mi labio inferior cuando "accidentalmente" sus dientes perforaron la piel que ahí iba.

Sisee de placer, pero al mismo tiempo de dolor. Dolor físico al saber que por mas que lo deseara, no podría hacer eso. No con mis padres cerca y la amenaza de mi tío flotando en mi cabeza. Creo que después de todo si tendré un nuevo color en mis partes nobles.

-Como has dicho antes, la suerte no esta de nuestro lado. Al menos no esta noche- resoplo insatisfecha y trato de tener el control del beso o el ataque mas bien por como su cuerpo doblegaba al mío. Eso no era para nada justo- amor… no- se detuvo por un momento y después se dejo caer cansada.

-A veces siento que no eres nada divertido en algunos aspectos-

-Sabes muy bien, que puedo ser divertido cuando lo quiero. Solo que este no es el mejor momento. Te prometo que te lo compensare Bella, pero por ahora, vamos a dormir-

Bufo molesta- Creo que es lo mejor, no pasara nada de todos modos-

-Bella… no hagas berrinche- ante eso recibí un duro golpe en el estomago que me saco ligeramente el aire. Para ser tan pequeña, tenía una fuerza notable para su complexión- tampoco seas agresiva, eso no es del todo atractivo no importa cuanto te lo repitan, a los chicos no les gusta que la chica sea mas fuerte que ellos-

-Machista- susurro.

-Salvaje- canturree alegremente ente ganándome otro pequeño golpe de parte de ella. Reí bajito y bese su cabeza, descansando la mía cerca de sus cabellos, dejando su hermoso olor frutal justo frente a mi nariz.

-Te amo hermosa, no importa lo salvaje o berrinchuda que puedas ser-

-También te amo Edward, sin importar lo débil y machista que eres, yo te amo así- sonreí estúpidamente, sintiendo los ojos cansados y las respiración de Bella cayendo mas profundo en suave ritmo que me hizo dormir enseguida.

* * *

La multitud nunca ha sido un fuerte en mis métodos de comunicación. Tantas voces y tonos distintos, llevan a confundirme de tal manera que el dolor de cabeza que empieza a formarse después de una rato es tan insoportable que necesito usar tapones para los oídos. Los aeropuertos siempre han sido de mi desagrado. Un lugar de ruido y caos, de maquinas costosas que no hacen mas que perder tu tiempo en un larga y considerable fila llena de gente tan o mas harta que tu por esperar tanto, lugar de encuentros cansados y poco amigables junto con despedidas amargas y calladas.

Esta ultima precisamente era lo que llevábamos haciendo por un par de minutos. Toda la familia estaba reunida para despedir y desear un buen viaje a aquella encantadora mujer, que había traído esperanza y miedo a nuestras vidas. Bella llevaba un buen rato hablando con ella, tratando de soltarla para dejarla ir pero al mismo tiempo reteniendo su bolso como niña pequeña que se aferra a las faldas de su madre.

Hoy vestía preciosa. Un dulce y sencillo vestido mostaza suave con un discreto lazo marrón cubriendo su pequeña cintura. Unas encantadoras botas de lluvia de color crema junto con un lindo abrigo largo color melocotón daban el punto final al su encantador atuendo. Parecía una modelo lista para salir en las pasarelas y dejarlas a todos y a todas con ganas de mas. Conocía a mi pequeña, y de femme fatal no tenía nada, pero cuando la ocasión lo requería podía verse tan diabólicamente perfecta que dolía mirarla. Como ahora, con esa ropa tan ceñida y esas hermosas piernas mostrándose tímidas sobre el largo del abrigo, era casi devastador verla tan dulce y a le vez tan sensual, que me sorprendía a mi mismo el no tener una carpa en estos momentos.

-Si alguno de esos 2 se da cuenta de cómo miras a Bella, tendrás un mayor problema que el que traes ahora entre manos-

Parpadee rápidamente y gire gruñendo hacia Jasper. Me miro con una sonrisa perversa y señalo con la barbilla hacia abajo.

Idiota.

-A veces, te prefiero callado y engreído que como ahora. Hablas mas y me sacas mas rápido de quicio que de costumbre-

-Pura hermandad, tu sabes que en lo que a mi respecta, esa tema me es vetado- lo mire con una ceja retadora y el solo negó- es verdad-

-No somos tan ingenuos como para pensar que mi prima sigue estando en estatus de niña pura y noble- me miro mosqueado, me limite a sonreír- eso creí, así que no me vengas con moralidades porque no te quedan. No eres precisamente tradicional-

-Creí que tu te considerabas uno- ataco.

Mire a Bella darle el ultimo abrazo a Sue para dejarle a Esme y Carlise tiempo a solas con ella. ¿En verdad lo era?, bueno, no le tenía repudio al matrimonio, solo que no me convencía todo el asunto de grandes fiestas y recepción y todo lo que implica una boda. Era innecesario y doloroso. Al menos desde mi punto de vista a esta edad, tal vez mas adelante, considere la opción de unirme de esa manera, con todo y lo que convenía la acción.

-No estoy convencido de que lo sea- respondí finalmente- además, ese no es el caso, al menos no en esta conversación- mire receloso su cara y decidí darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro- así que te pediría por favor que dejaras mi relación con mi novia en paz, lo que haga o no con ella no es asunto tuyo- replique con suficiencia.

-No creo que Emmett o Carlise estén de acuerdo con esa premisa- gruñí con fastidio. Esos 2 van a sacar mi parte homicida si siguen con sus innecesarias restricciones y absurdas reglas.

-No me preocupo por ello, Bella sabe ponerlos en su lugar, así que fin del problema- sonreí al ver a Bella correr hacia mi. Me abrazo rápidamente por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Bese sus finos cabellos y acaricie su nuca, suspiro con suavidad mirándome con ojos apagados. No lloraría, pero la alegría no era precisamente su propiedad en este momento.

-No creí que fuera tan difícil- susurro- despedirse es un sentimiento tan… vacío- acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza, bajando mis labios para saludar a los suyos, me respondió con entusiasmo tratando de olvidar que una persona muy querida por ella se iba. Termine el beso cuando sentí los ojos penetrantes de ciertos cuidadores de virtudes. Resople fastidiado y con un gruñido de insatisfacción hacia los inquisidores.

-Esto es completamente ridículo- masculle con evidente molestia.

Emmett dio un paso al frente y con una rápida maniobra tomo la mano de Bella y la llevo tras su espalda- Si no estuvieras sacándole la vida a mi hermana, otra cosa sería-

Lo mire incrédulo- No puedes hablar enserio, tu, de todos lo presentes eres el menos indicado para juzgar que es "sacarle" que cosa a alguien. Te aseguro que Rosalie tiene mucho que decir al respecto-

-Eso es diferente- respondió a la defensiva.

-Diferente una mierda, de verdad no te creía tan cínico- dije ya molesto. De verdad, estaban llevando al limite de mi paciencia.

-Ya es suficiente- salio Esme mirando entre Emmett y yo- dejen de estarse gritando y mosqueando. Dios, lo ridículo aquí es el tema de conversación. Emmett no deberías hablar de cosas que no sabes y de las cuales eres muy culpable si revisamos los antecedentes- el aludido mostró una mueca entre vergonzosa y orgullosa pero se abstuvo de soltar cualquier comentario. Esme me miro a mi- ahora jovencito, creo recordar que usted llego a un acuerdo; "no jugar con tu suerte", si sabes como son estos 2 – señalo a su esposo y su hijo, ambos mirando con recelo a la mujer- no se porque te gusta jugar con el cerrillo y la gasolina en el mismo lugar donde esta el gas, ¿Me he dado a entender?- los 3 asentimos y yo por mi parte deje un beso en la sien de Bella para después alejarme con cuidado y con las palmas hacia arriba. Ridículo.

-Bien, ahora, Edward creo que Sue desea hablar contigo- asentí caminando hacia donde se encontraba la mujer. Al llegar me regalo una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y tomo mis manos con un sentimiento que me sobrecogió.

-No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por esta pequeña y… rara familia. Te estaré eternamente agradecida hasta que ya no este en éste mundo-

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, la culpabilidad estaba presente en mi, maldición, era una bastardo sin corazón- yo… de verdad, lamento que tenga que alejarse de Bella, no era mi intención-

-Esta bien- me interrumpió suavemente- supongo que así es como están las cosas y no puedo hacer nada por ello-

-Se equivoca- susurre con aprensión- le prometo que tarde o temprano ella estará de regreso con usted- trague con dificultad- ustedes son su familia, por mucho que nosotros le demos ese amor, estamos conscientes que ella es impor-

Negó con la cabeza y delicadamente poso su mano libre en mi mejilla.

-No lo has entendido querido- me miro con una sonrisa tan brillante que me tomo desprevenido- ella ya no es parte de esa familia. No al menos según lo que observo. Ella siempre será mi Marie, pero ya es lo suficientemente adulta para decidir con quien quedarse, la razón por la que deseo que regrese a casa no es para quedarse- bajo la mirada y suspiro- no soy capaz de hacerle tal cosa a mi pequeña, ella es feliz aquí y no soy nadie para arrebatarle esa felicidad. Quiero… que se despida de su padre y de todos quienes la extrañan, su padre merece el derecho de saber que su hija esta sana, salva y feliz con la familia que ella eligió. Esa siempre ha sido su ultima voluntad, la felicidad de su pequeña-

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, tratando de que el dolor en mi pecho no afectara mi voz- entiendo… pero puedo asegurarle que su padre… no la dejara así como así. Si Charles Swan la ama tanto o mas que nosotros…- la mire esperando unas respuesta afirmativa a mi mas grande temor.

-En eso llevas razón- hice una mueca de dolor, me lo esperaba pero odiaba esa idea- sin embargo, como ya había dicho el ama a su hija. Y aunque le dolerá el alma perderla de esa manera, no creo que la quiera ver sufriendo. Estará antipático con la idea, pero le aseguro joven Edward que al final lo comprenderá, no va a ser fácil, pero el sabrá tomar esta decisión con la cabeza en alto y con el sentimiento de que hace lo correcto-

Sonreí tranquilo, supongo que todo era cuestión de fe, y la tendría incluso si mi corazón y mente no estén de acuerdo con ello. Tome suavemente la mano que Sue tenía en mi mejilla y le di un dulce beso en el dorso de este. Soltó unas risillas tontas pero no alejo su mano.

-Terriblemente encantador, si tan solo fueras unos años mas maduro…-

-Gracias por estar aquí, espero verla muy pronto- me sonrío calidamente, tal y como mi madre lo hacia cuando tenia un problema en la escuela y necesitaba consejo.

-Lo haremos querido, nos veremos pronto- nos dio una ultima mirada, recogió su maleta y se adentro a la puerta de abordaje. La sensación agridulce seguía ahí, sin embargo esa dulce dama me hizo ver, que no todo es blanco y negro, debo aprender a vivir con grises y en ocasiones amarlos, eso solo me llevara a la fe.

Muy dentro de mi corazón estaba la fe de no perderla nunca. Bella era mi gama completa, no me gustaría quedarme ciego para siempre.

* * *

-¿Qué tal este? ¿A que no esta lindo?- la voz de Bella se perdía por el rugido del motor. Sonreí con cautela y negué con la cabeza, era lindo, pero no lo que consideraba como "regalo de pareja", me recordaba a esos colores típico de soltero.

Bella bufo- No entiendo porque estas siendo tan necio Edward, la idea era solo buscar el color, ahora no solo no tenemos color sino que estamos escogiendo entre 4 modelos diferentes. ¿No entiendes el significado de "regalo"?, no le veo el caso pagar una diferencia que no es necesaria- soltó con un puchero y mirando con odio el volante frente a ella.

Hace poco mas de una hora que dejamos el aeropuerto. Bella estaba un poco triste por la partida de su nana, así que decidí animarla un poco y recordando mi regalo de cumpleaños la lleve junto con mi padre a escoger mi "nueva adquisición". Le había prometido antes de nuestra separación por ese viaje, que la llevaría a buscar el carro perfecto para los 2. Lamentablemente mis gustos por un vehiculo para los 2 estaba acabando con la paciencia de mi pequeña.

Sonreí hacia ella y le tendí una mano para ayudarla a salir del hermoso espécimen mecánico color vino que ella había visto- Vale la pena, cuando sabes que hay algo mejor afuera, incluso que se puede compartir con alguien especial-

Salio completamente del auto y me miro con una ceja alzada- ¿Insinúas que el obsequio no es de tu agrado?-

Bufe- No pongas cosas en mi boca pequeña tramposa. El regalo era mas que perfecto y el modelo escogido era igual de hermoso y lo agradezco mucho. Pero no va con… los planes que tengo para ese auto-

-¿Y eso sería?- insistió.

-Bien, para empezar el modelo es deportivo por lo que el espacio es casi nulo para 1 persona, ¿imagínatelo para 2 o incluso 3?, para nada cómodo. Además tiene la pinta de ser para todo un soltero de categoría y ambos sabemos que de soltero no tengo ni un pelo- me miro con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza- este carro debe ser para ambos, uno donde ambos estemos cómodos y poder decir que lo escogimos entre los 2, tu sabes, un carro de pareja- soltó una suave risa y me miro con ese hermoso brillo es sus ojos, entre diversión y confusión.

-¿Así que por eso prefieres gastar una suma extra de dinero por un carro que se acomode a nuestras necesidades?-

-Básicamente- me beso dulcemente guiándome con una sonrisa hacia el próximo modelo que estaba cerca.

-Este el lindo, y tiene 4 puertas, supongo que habrá espacio para los 2- sopeso mirando al modelo v10 azul ultramar que teníamos frente a nosotros. Era hermoso si, y el color combinada con Bella, que era lo importante para mi depravada mente. Sonreí estúpidamente y la tome de la caderas, pegando su espalda a mi pecho. Me acerque a su oreja y susurre con mi mejor "voz seductora".

-El espacio es importante, sobre todo para las maravillosas imágenes que me traen un auto así y tu en él- sentí su cuerpo temblar, llenando mi ego de un sabor dulce.

-No me imagino ese tipo de escenario- murmuro con la voz ahogada.

-Tu sabes, una mujer hermosa con una auto así de espectacular siempre da un toque erótico a la fantasía de un hombre-

-¿Insinúas que estaré "apoyada" en este carro al aire libre para hacer realidad tuya una fantasía?- giro suavemente su cuello, dejando a mis labios espacio para chupar y besar con delicadeza toda esa piel.

-No soy tan cruel como para dejarte a merced del clima y de ojos viciosos que deseen poseerte. Pensaba en algo mas… interno, sabes como amo trabajar con el "mando" y podemos averiguar juntos todas esa funciones que posee esta maravilla, incluso el amplio espacio del asiento trasero-

-¿Es una promesa Sr. Mansen?- jadeo ligeramente cuando mi mano rozo "accidentalmente" el contorno de su pecho.

-dalo por echo preciosa- murmure contra su mejilla y luchando contra la necesidad de poseerla ahora, tanto hablar de ello ha hecho a mi mente volar muy alto, que ahora el aterrizaje esta de todos menos turbulento.

Se giro delicadamente y me beso con ardor, aun de espaldas a mi y con una mano en mi cuello para tener mas acceso a mi boca. Acaricie su fina cintura con codicia. Maldita sea, sería de verdad malo que nos escabulléramos entre los autos para llegar al nuestro e irnos a cas-

-¡Chicos, he encontrado un modelo que estoy seguro amarán!-

¡Mierda!

Había olvidado por completo a papa. Suspire molesto y solté a mi muy sensual novia para mirar en dirección a mi padre. Estaba frente a un hermoso v8 color champagne, para nada deportivo y con un color tan brillante que daba la sensación de querer oler la pintura por horas y horas. bese los labios de Bella y con una mano me dispuse a guiarla donde nuestro guía.

-Eso no ha sido para nada amable- se quejo Bella mirándome con irritación.

Reí en voz baja- te prometo que lo compensare, olvide por completo que estábamos en una agencia donde muchas personas podrían ver lo mucho que te amo, y eso querida mía, no sería sano para sus mentes ni para la mía-

-A veces siento que me celas por cada organismo que hay en la tierra- murmuro mirando a nuestro alrededor- solo hay hombres mayores aquí, hombres con una familia e incluso nietos, es ridículo lo que dices-

-Aquellos son los mas pervertidos, estarían mas que gustosos de ver como te reclamo como mía-

Se paro en seco y me miro con una mirada que denotaba sorpresa- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?, ¿De donde sacaste ese pasaje de hombre de las cavernas?-

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado por la mirada de sorpresa en su cara- supongo que es una combinación de los autos nuevos y tu, no me lo explico bien, de verdad lo siento si te he incomodado-

Me miro con burla por un momento antes de robarme un dulce beso- esta bien, supongo que esa faceta es algo atractiva, siempre y cuando estemos en casa y no en un local lleno de personas-

-Lo tendré en cuenta amor- reí ligeramente, aumentando el paso ya que mi padre tenía cara de no ser muy paciente hoy.

-¡Dios como tardan!, ¿Qué tanto se secreteaban ahí?, en serio que los jóvenes no saben apreciar un buen lugar cuando lo ven, este lugar es para admirar y babear, no para perderse en los momentos como ustedes los llaman-

Lo mire con una ceja alzada- ¿No fue en una de estas tiendas donde le pediste a mama una cita?-

-Muy diferente época y otras funciones tenían este tipo de departamentos-

Lo mire escéptico- Ya, diferentes-

-Bueno, y bien, ¿Qué les parece esta belleza?, ¿A que no es perfecta para ustedes?- se veía increíblemente entusiasmado. Se veía incluso mas joven.

-Es precioso- murmuro Bella mirando y tocando cada parte del vehiculo. Estuve de acuerdo, era una maquina de verdad increíble. Pude verme con Bella paseando de un lugar a otro por todo Forks incluso por otras carreteras. En nuestras citas, paseos por el parque, cenas, teatro… mi mente se fue a muchos otros planos pero si. El vehiculo era perfecto. Perfecto para nosotros.

-Creo que tenemos un ganador- murmure besando la mejilla de Bella, aun absorta con el auto. Me miro con ojos brillantes y tomo mi mano con fuerza.

-Perfecto- soltó mi padre- iré a por un encargado para ver todo ese papeleo, tratare de que sea rápido, no quiero cláusulas absurdas y millones de firmas, deberá saber con quien se esta metiendo, denme media hora jóvenes y estaremos listos y con seguro para viajar a nuestro antojo- nos dio una mirada juguetona y camino firmemente hacia la oficina principal.

-Da un poco de miedo cuando lo legal entra a flote en la conversación- murmuro Bella mirando a mi padre sin pestañar.

-Y pensar que pude ser yo- soltó unas cuantas risillas y me beso la mejilla- en serio, nunca me obligo a seguir su carrera pero hubo un tiempo en el que decidí que ese no era mi camino-

-¿Antes o después de leer Harper Lee?- pregunto con malicia.

Reí ligeramente- ¿Cómo sabes que he leído obras suyas?-

-Todo gran editor y escritor lo ha leído, o al menos, sabe de ella- dijo simplemente. Me reí y bese su cabello. Dios… amaba como olía, perfectamente embriagadora.

-Bien, ya hemos venido por tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿Cuál es la primera orden con él?-

Lo pensé durante un minuto. Le sonreí torcidamente y capture su pequeño cuerpo contra el vehiculo. Me miro con una ceja alzada y con sus ojos chispeantes de algo mas que diversión. Acerque mis labios a los suyos, saboreando su dulce aliento y dejando todo mi deseo por ella en ese beso. Me separe con extrema lentitud y mire dentro de esos preciosos ojos chocolate.

Fe, eso me repetía una y otra vez. La fe hacia lo que queremos y deseamos esta mas cerca de nosotros si no la forzaos tanto. Y la mejor forma de tener fe, es disfrutando los pequeños momentos con aquello con lo que nos aferramos valiosamente.

Le di un ultimo beso antes de soltar mi primer acto de fe.

-Ahora, hermosa dama, iremos a nuestra primera cita con el audi, ¿Qué le parece la idea hermosa señorita Cullen?-

* * *

**Bien, es todo por hoy. Tratare de tenerlo listo para dentro de 2 semanas a mas tardar. No doy la vida por ello pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo. Si desean dejarme alguno que otro review estaré encantada de responder. gracias señoritas, que tengan buen día. Esta va por mi hermanita, Feliz cumpleaños cosa, al fin llegaste a la edad dura Je. **


	26. Chapter 26

Hola pequeñas... pff, ultimo año de la uní y no puedo creer que hasta ahora me ha dado el tiempo. Gracias a todas por los likes, favorites y quienes aun me mandan pequeños rws. No estoy en condición de pedir nada, asi que gracias por pasar por aquí. YA casi llegamos a la tan temida hora... bum bum buuuuum...

**DIFRUTEN!**

* * *

Capitulo 26

La verdad nos liberará.

Una respuesta dictada por el ser humano desde los inicios de su esclavitud.

Una esperanza para el marginado.

Un aliento para el soberano.

Si la leyenda nos trae dicha, ¿Por qué razón mentimos?.

¿Es acaso la verdad la denominación a cadenas ligeras, a silencio perpetuo y sonrisas secretas?

¿En que punto de nuestra historia la libertad se transformo en crudo y vulgar libertinaje?

¿Cómo saber cuando la verdad encarcela y la libertad te limita?

En mi corta existencia, la privatización de mis deseos y sueños nunca fue una realidad. Disfrutaba plenamente del futuro, alimentaba mi presente con anhelos y me obsesionaba la idea de llegar a mis metas. Ahora vivo en un presente donde el futuro me es incierto y decido ignorarlo por miedo a perder la fantasía en la que me he aferrado de por vida.

La sensación de libertad que siento al tocar las teclas del piano, o sentir el rudo olor a tiempo y tinta oxidada de las paginas de un escrito perdido, el crujir del pan recién tostado, el perfume que mi madre expide cuando la abrazo o estoy cerca de ella… son de las pocas cosas que aun con el paso de los años me harán sentir libre. Como hoy, una nueva sensación se instala a esos recuerdos perdurables.

El magnifico ronroneo de una maquina recién adquirida es algo de mi total fascinación. El olor a cuero y las suaves luces del control de mando siempre me producen alegría y una adrenalina incapaz de negar o controlar, me hace pensar que soy lo bastante osado para intentar cualquier cosa.

Todas aquellas experiencias quedan eclipsadas con la visión de Bella Cullen a mi lado.

No tardamos ni dos segundos en decidir probar nuestra nueva adquisición por la carretera intransitada hacia Port Angels. Teníamos toda la tarde por delante y esperaba que de igual manera, la noche sea tan prometedora como había estado hasta ahora. La sonrisa de mi musa era suave y cálida, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando de la violenta brisa que chocaba contra su rostro. Me preocupaba que su cuerpo estuviera prácticamente saliendo por la ventana, el cinturón me daba cierto alivio al ver que estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para protegerla, pero a la vez no la limitaba a disfrutar del paisaje verdoso a nuestro alrededor y el usual olor a musgo que respiraba no fue impedimento para su deleite.

¿Cómo es que algo que la limita _físicamente_ , puede ofrecerle una libertad insospechada para nosotros?

Mi vista estaba ocupada en la carretera, mi cuerpo por otro lado…

El que sea un caballero no me restringe de pagar las condenas por ser hombre.

-Esto es… no se ni como llamarlo- su voz… suave y fuerte, dulce y tentadora. Malvada mujer perfecta.

-Llámalo como quieras. Te encanta, esa sonrisa no es de a gratis-

-Debo admitir que eso es verdad. ¡Ni siquiera siento las grabas!- miro asombrada sobre el parabrisas, la carretera no estaba completamente llana- Este carro es asombroso, no entendía el porque los chicos se ponían tan locos con esto de los modelos y los caballos. Creo que puedo entender a tu especie un poco mejor-

La mire con burla- ¿Qué sabes tu sobre cosas de chicos?-

Me miro desafiante, alzando su pequeña barbilla y con sus ojos brillando con furia- Te recuerdo que mi hermano es Emmett, y veo la televisión tanto como un adolescente promedio. Creo que es prudente decir que se de lo que estoy hablando-

-De acuerdo, si ese es el caso, ¿Qué quieren los chicos?- la pique. Dios, se veía tan mona haciendo morritos.

Me sonrió con suficiencia mirándome entre sus pestañas- Buscan darles todo sin que ellos den nada-

-Eso no es romántico-

-Bueno, la mente de los chicos no funciona a partir de su cerebro, según yo-

-¿Intentas decir que no soy romántico Cullen?- gruñí juguetonamente, mirando su rostro cada dos por tres.

-Nop. Yo nunca dije eso, tu solito llegaste a esa conclusión. En mi defensa, mi chico cumple cada una de mis expectativos-

-Pero que honor, ha de ser un chico con suerte-

-Creo que no valora el privilegio que es salir conmigo, debería ponérselo mas difícil, no vaya a pensar que soy así de accesible-

-Te aseguro que no piensas así-

Ambos sonreímos y dejamos la broma pasar. Luego de unos minutos sentí su delicada mano en mi rodilla y sus labios rozar mi mejilla con suavidad.

-Te amo. Mucho, mucho-

-Eso es lo que diría una chica accesible- bromee.

Un bufido salio de sus labios, acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento- Definitivamente, los chicos gustan de matar los momentos románticos-

Tome delicadamente su mano entre la mía, llevándola a mis labios y depositando un dulce beso en sus nudillos, desvíe la vista rápidamente para ver su reacción. Sus ojos estaban fijos en nuestras manos, una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Te amo. Mucho mas que mucho-

Se río suavemente, apretando nuestras manos y llevándoselas a su regazo.

-A veces eres un tonto. Pero igual te amo-

-Es bueno saberlo-

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. No fue hasta que pasamos el letrero de "bienvenida" que Bella decidió preguntar el fin de la salida.

-No es que me queje, pero ¿a dónde me llevas?-

-Estaba pensando que un paseo a la orilla del mar sería bueno para empezar. Y tal vez, ir a un lindo lugar a cenar. No se tu, pero no creo aguantar por mucho mas mi hambre-

-Me gusta la idea del paseo, ahora, no me siento tan cómoda en un local. Al menos no hoy-

La mire fijamente, tratando de entender el tono de voz tan cortado que uso para describir su oración.

-¿Qué es lo que te incomoda?- silencio. Suspire y mire a ambos lados. Estaba en una pésima situación para querer estacionar y obligarla a hablar. Me limite a mirarla cada 5 minutos, dándole a entender que esto no lo dejaría pasar. Jugaba retorciendo sus pequeños dedos entre los míos en claro gesto de nerviosismo.

-Prometimos no ocultarnos cosas, y menos si estas nos incomodan-

Me miro por un minuto, midiendo mi reacción- Bueno, no eres tan fan de esa premisa, ya que siempre terminas ocultándome las cosas, sea o no por mi bien. No es justo que uno tenga que ser fiel a esa clausula mientras el otro desvía la conversación-

-¿Desde cuando tienes esa vena insolente?-

-Desde que descubrí que todo puede irse-

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, yo por mi parte no quería presionarla y ella no estaba preparada para compartir lo que fuera que la molestaba. Le di un apretón a la mano que sostenía.

Delicadamente poso su cabeza en mi hombro, sus labios tocaron mi clavícula, aun con el manto de algodón sobre mi pude sentir el calor que despedía su beso.

-El muelle suena como un buen comienzo- murmuro sobre mi piel.

Apoye ligeramente mi cabeza con la suya, respirando su esencia.

-Es un buen comienzo-

* * *

-El cielo esta hermoso desde aquí-

Su voz estaba llena de fascinación. Ambos mirábamos con atención como los colores cambiantes del anochecer bailaban sobre nosotros, dándonos un espectáculo único en la vida, o al menos del día de hoy.

Teníamos una hora paseando y disfrutando de la dulce brisa de la tarde. El muelle estaba particularmente tranquilo, algunas parejas mayores, un grupo de niños y un vendedor deli eran nuestra única compañía. Habíamos detenido nuestra caminata para contemplar la vista que se nos ofrecía. Bella estaba apoyada en una barda, mi pecho tocando su suave espalda, abrazando protectoramente su figura. Esta posición me permitía sentir su tibio cuerpo y besar su rostro, sin insultar nuestro paisaje, tenía una mejor vista de donde estaba.

Como única respuesta bese su mejilla. Odiaba sentirla fría a comparación de mis labios, debía hacer algo al respecto, y pronto.

Miro sobre su hombro sospechosamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Hoy no eclipso a la naturaleza con mi belleza?-

Sonreí de forma que a ella le encantaba- Trataba de ser sutil, no es justo para ella escuchar que hay una criatura en la tierra que es mas hermosa-

-Tu no eres sutil. En ningún aspecto- espeto mirándome enojada.

Acerque mi rostro a su cuello, bese el lóbulo de su oreja descargando parte de mi aliento en él- No es mi culpa no poder contenerme en los momentos adecuados. De cualquier modo, creí que estarías mas que satisfecha con mi desempeño-

Su rostro paso a un rojo brillante, claramente captando el sentido de mis palabras. Solté una suave risa al ver su reacción, giro sobre sus pies quedando frente a frente a mi golpeando mi hombro, claramente irritada.

-Eres un tonto- su rostro aun estaba de color escarlata y su molestia era palpable.

Tome su rostro con ambas manos, besándola suavemente en los labios. Me devolvió el beso con resistencia, olvidando un momento donde estábamos, una de mis manos fue directamente a su cadera acercándola mas a mi. La otra tomo un puño de su cabello no dejándola moverse ni un centímetro. Nuestros labios cada vez mas insistentes, ambos luchábamos por dirigir, por tener el poder, por dominar el beso. El aire me faltaba por momentos, la cabeza empezaba a marearme, el latido de mi corazón estaba en sincronía con el suyo, pude sentir sus labios flaquear, dejar de poner tanta fuerza.

Aproveche el momento, dejando que toda mi pasión por ella se destacara, hice que su cuerpo se doblara ligeramente. Mi labios eran desesperados, rápidos, no daba replicas a nada. Ella se dejo vencer, suspiros y jadeos salían de los pocos segundos que me separaba de ella. Sus manos estaban hechas puño sobre mi pecho, la sentí perder el equilibrio, con ello me dio a entender que era suficiente.

Despacio, baje la intensidad de mis besos, tocando suavemente sus labios con los míos.

Pausadamente, me separe de ella.

-Aquello no fue amable- enarque una ceja en señal de confusión- atacar sin avisar, no me esperaba eso de usted señor Mansen-

-Hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe de mi, milady- bese su frente, dejando mis labios acariciando cada poro de su suave piel- lo que nunca debe dudar, es mi amor por usted-

Una suave sonrisa asomo sus labios, acariciándome con lentitud la mejilla- ¿Donde estuviste en la obra de Romeo y Julieta de la secundaria?-

La mire con confusión- ¿Estuviste en una obra?-

-No exactamente- tomo mi mano entre las suyas, separándome del barandal y retomando nuestro camino.

-Al principio creí que estaba soñando, lo cierto es, que me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta que era un recuerdo. Era espectadora de la obra en si, de igual manera, tenía la sensación de que algo me faltaba, quería que estuvieras ahí pero mi subconsciente claramente no podía ponerte en un escenario en donde nunca fuiste participe-

-Haz madurado bastante- me miro por un momento, cautelosa de mis palabras- creo que poco a poco comenzamos a ver a la Bella que fuiste antes-

Me dirigió una mirada nostálgica- Antes no era Bella-

Negué con cabeza- La misma flor, solo con otro nombre. No importa si eres Marie, Bella, Prudencia o cualquier otro pronombre que se te ocurra- toque suavemente su pecho, donde su hermoso corazón habitaba- Aquí siempre fuiste Bella. No importa si fue ayer, hoy o mañana. Siempre serás Bella-

Sonrió con timidez pero asintió.

Al poco rato, ambos tuvimos el mismo pensamiento.

Comida.

Al no tener ganas de buscar un lugar donde comer nos conformamos con unos hot dogs. Debía ser sincero, estaban deliciosos. Bella no había tenido la oportunidad de comer estos iconos de la cultura americana. En efecto iba a ser su primera vez, dudaba mucho que en su antigua vida estos alimentos estuvieran en el menú.

-Con tanta cosa se me dificulta morderlo- miro atentamente mi hot dog.

-Bueno, ¿Que tal si lo pedimos sencillo?-

-Me parece una buena idea. No creo poder comer ni la mitad que tiene el tuyo-

Me gire al amable vendedor que nos miraba con una sonrisa suave- Es la primera vez que una dama rechaza mi especialidad-

La cara de Bella paso de la expectación al puro horror- ¡Oh perdóneme!, nunca fue mi intención ofenderle. Es solo que no estoy… eh, acostumbrada a este tipo de alimentos y no me siento muy capaz de darle siquiera 4 bocados-

-Tranquila señorita. No estoy enfadado, solo sorprendido. Normalmente a los jóvenes mientas mas cosas tenga ese pedazo de pan, mejor para su estomago-

-Respira- susurre cerca de su cabello- bien, me da uno solo con mayonesa y tocino. Creo que ese para empezar es perfecto-

Después de pagar, encontramos una banca desocupada. Nos sentamos para continuar observando el paisaje, algo de lo cual no podríamos cansarnos nunca. A Bella parecía encantarle su cena, poco le faltaba para pedirme 2 mas.

Siendo un poco osados, entramos a un bar que encontramos agradable. El ambiente era prometedor y la gente parecía mas preocupada en un partido de basquetbol que otra cosa. Encontramos una mesa cerca de la ventana, pedimos unas cervezas y hablamos entre trago y trago sobre los recuerdos de Bella y los planes que tenía cuando toda esta locura se tranquilizara un poco.

-Tengo muchos deseos de ir. Hermosos edificios, historia impresionante, fascinante cultura… tengo la sensación que en la secundaría la única materia que amaba era la de mitología-

-Aquí, esa materia es solo opcional para quienes necesitan créditos o no pueden tomar educación física por problemas médicos-

-No estoy segura si fue solo una opcional. Pero mis recuerdos mas felices están en esa clase. Primero que nada porque el profesor era apuesto- Una sonrisa llena de dientes fue su acompañamiento a la oración.

-Típico, chiquillas adolescentes ansiosas por probar sus encantos en un espécimen mayor- me saco la lengua y yo me incline a besar su mejilla.

-El punto es, que de todas las clases que al parecer me agradaban, esa es la que mas tranquilidad me da. Incluso ahora, si leo un libro al respecto… no puedo explicarlo-

La mire con una sonrisa, alce la mano y acaricie la punta de sus dedos- Así que… ¿Grecia?-

-Si no es mucho pedir, por favor-

Ambos sonreímos y nos inclinamos un poco para tocar nuestros labios en un cálido y suave beso.

Algún día amor, te llevare a conocer tu sueño.

* * *

-No me puedo creer que hayamos regresado en el estado que estamos, ¡Y sin matarnos!-

bufe insultado- Dame un poco mas de fe. Yo aun estoy en mis cinco sentidos-

-Yo diría que solo 3. Por si no lo notaste, estacionaste en la casa equivocada-

mire detenidamente el edificio, observando que el color lavanda de la fachada no era el color que vi por ultima vez hace una horas…

-¡Mierda!- sisee molesto. Encendí de nuevo el auto y di una vuelta en u para estacionar frente a "mi" casa. Bella reía fuertemente, al parecer entretenida con mi falta de percepción. Al menos hasta yo admitiré que esa parte del cerebro no funcionaba del todo.

-Eso fue divino. Hay dios, debí grabarlo, nadie me creerá-

-jaja, que graciosa- salí con cuidado tratando de establecer cierto orden en mi cabeza. Esa vuelta fue perjudicial para mi cerebro.

-En efecto lo es- salió de igual manera, procurando al igual que yo, que el coche estuviera cerrado y que el piso no se moviera-

-Fueron solo 3 cervezas, no podemos estar tan mal- me dije a mi mismo acercando a la puerta y buscando entre los bolsillos la llave de entrada.

-El cimbrón puede ser peor que la borrachera total. O al menos eso dice Emmett-

-No debes creer en todo lo que dice Emmett-

-Creo que por esta vez, tuvo razón-

-Cierto. Pero no por eso vamos a decirle que la tuvo. Vivir en la incertidumbre es casi su segunda naturaleza- finalmente pude encontrar las llaves. Di un pequeño baile de la victoria y me dispuse a abrirla. Bella entro rápidamente a acostarse al sillón. Se saco las botas y acomodo su cuerpo para relajarse y suspirar.

-Dios… me hacía falta-

-Cerré la puerta y me asegure que la casa estaba en orden. Me acerque a Bella agachándome para besar su frente-

-Cariño, soy mas que capaz de alzarte. Pero dado la condiciones de mi equilibrio sería mejor si no te quedaras dormida en un lugar que no sea nuestro cama. No me sentiría feliz al saber que te deje caer accidentalmente-

Abrió un ojo con pereza y me miro con un brillo picaron en sus hermoso ojos marrones- No serías capaz de dejarme caer. No lo harías- recalco.

-Estas dándole fe a un acto que tal vez no pueda cumplir. Vamos, se que deseas dormir-

-Dormir es precisamente lo que no deseo hacer- cerré los ojos ante la caricia de sus dedos en mi nuca. ¿En que momento alzo las manos?. Ah si, mientras me perdía en el chocolate de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes en que estado esta mi cabeza en este momento?-

-Puedo darme una idea- sus labios paseaban de un lado a otro por mi barbilla. Suspire rendido, a quien quiero engañar. Ni el estado de ebriedad me hará desistir de mis deseos.

Bese su boca con fuerza, en este momento mi mente se fue a un lugar muy, muy lejano. Acaricie sus hombros con la punta de mis dedos, su cuerpo reacciono con pequeños temblores. Sus labios eran dulces, tiernos, cariñosos. Me dejaba dominar el beso, me decía sin palabras que deseaba que la tomara sin contratiempos ni prisas. Una noche de pura fuerza animal, nada de romanticismo dulce.

Un gruño escapo de lo mas profundo de mi garganta. La sensación de tenerla debajo de mi y embestir su pequeño y delicado cuerpo estaba presente. Deseaba como el infierno hacerlo.

En un movimiento fluido la tome de la cintura y la coloque a horacadas de mi. Mis piernas no resistieron la sensación, dejándonos caer en el suelo, con mi espalda apoyada en el sofá. No detuvimos el beso ni por un segundo.

Mis manos exploraban fascinadas las curvas cubiertas por la ropa que aun tría puesta. Eso me molesto, estúpida mercancía textil. Sin siquiera pensarlo tome la parte superior del vestido y con la adrenalina del momento la partí en 2. Un gemido alto y seductor salió de su boca.

No lo pensé, empecé a besar y morder su cuello. Sus pequeñas manos trataban de quitarme la camisa. Me separe brevemente de ella y sin dejar de mirar su ojos me deshice rápidamente de la estorbosa prenda. Los pantalones y el resto del vestido desaparecieron de igual manera dejándome tocar mas de ella.

Acariciaba de manera avara su piel, era tan suave. Todo en ella era suave. Incluso su centro.

Desesperado por un poco de esa suavidad introduce una mano en su ropa interior, tocando con avidez su punto central.

-ugggg Edward- soltó un ruido sordo, casi como un ronroneo. Introduje un dedo en ella, tan suave y cálida…. ¡mierda!

-Te deseo como el infierno-

-No te contengas- jadeo cuando mi mano prácticamente sacudía su interior.

-No estas en condición de exigir cariño-

-urggggggg-

después de unas estocadas mas, se tensó lo suficiente para dejar sus jugos chorrear por mi mano.

Bese su labios una vez mas, levantándome con torpeza enrosque sus piernas a mis caderas. No quería dejar de besarla, mas al mismo tiempo no deseaba hacerla caer.

Con algo de dificultad llegamos a la recamara. Hubo varios golpes y risitas en el camino, lo que aminoro el deseo lo suficiente para ser consientes de que lo harías ahora sería duro y sin contemplaciones.

-Amo hacerte el amor- murmure sobre sus pechos. Los libere lentamente, dejándome apreciar las hermosas curvas y contornos de su bello cuerpo.

-Amo que me hagas de todo- recalco con un sonido sordo, casi a desesperación.

-Definitivamente, deberíamos tomar mas seguido-

-No se si eso sería buena idea- estiro su cuerpo como un felino cuando mis labios pasearon por el lado de su cintura.

-Lo discutiremos después, ahora hay asuntos mas importantes que resolver-

-Vaya que si…- me deshice rápidamente de nuestras prendas interiores y sin esperar mas me adentre en ella en un rápido y fluido movimiento.

Ambos gemimos de placer.

Empecé a embestirla sin contemplaciones. Dejando salir al animal que salía en mi. Tome posición de su cuello, remarcando las ya obvias pruebas de nuestros encuentros nocturnos.

Ambos jadeábamos, gemíamos y suplicábamos el placer del otro.

Sus pequeñas manos jugueteaban con mis mechones, indicándome con girones cuando debía aumentar la velocidad.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad sus paredes apretaron mi miembro de tal manera que no pude evitar le ola gigante de placer que mea atravesó cuando llegue a mi clímax.

4 rigurosas embestidas después, Bella grito en eufonía y agonía su liberación.

Sentía que mi respirar era descontrolada y forzada. Alce la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba prácticamente durmiendo, una perezosa sonrisa salía a relucir en sus labios y su mirada trataba con dificultad enfocar la mía.

-No mas cerveza por lo que resta el mes- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Eres un aburrido- protesto, aunque sin muchas fuerzas he de agregar.

-Estos arranques son grandiosos- quite varios mechones de su rostro, tratando de que su vista fuera mejor- pero nada se compara a tocarte, besarte y acariciarte lentamente sin ningún instinto animal que nuble mis sentidos-

-Lo se, pero, la rutina debe romperse-

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con la que llevamos, después de todo tengo mis momentos- un sordo sonido salió de su labios, a lo que creo yo fue una risa.

-Descansa Bella- Después de eso, se perdió en la inconciencia.

Con cuidado salí de su interior, nos acomode de tal manera que su espalda se refugiara en mi pecho. Saque con delicadeza las mantas y colchas. Nos tape y abrase su cálido cuerpo.

Bese su mejilla repetidas veces, dejando que todo el amor que siento por ella, se muestre en cada toque que le daba.

Después de unos minutos de admirar al amor de mi vida, caí de igual manera en brazos de Morfeo.

Un zumbido irritante resonaba en la lejanía. Fruncí el ceño aun en estado somnoliento. Abrí un ojo con pereza debatiéndome entre contestar o no el ruidoso teléfono en la mesa de noche. Mire a Bella, notando que el sonido empezaba a molestarla a ella de igual manera. Con un suspiro cansado alcé el brazo y me dispuse a contestar.

-Seas quien seas, espero que sea importante-

-No llamaría a estas hora si no lo fuera- ¿Qué carajos?...

-¿Jasper?, ¿Qué …?-

-Tenemos un asunto que hablar Edward-

* * *

O.O... ohhh si... WELCOME DRAMA! jajaja, nos vemos pronto... espero que en menos de 15 días, todo depende de mi tiempo... la recta final esta cerca... o dios.. que miedo :B


	27. Chapter 27

**Se que muchas me odian para este punto, así que no dire nada. Espero que lo disfruten quienes lo lean y espero oir de ustedes. Saludos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

* * *

-¿De que asunto es el que quieres hablar?- su pregunta era de lo mas desconcertante.

-Nada en especial, o espero que no lo sea-

-Jasper déjate de mierdas psicológicas y dime que ocurre- gruñí molesto.

-¿Esta Bella despierta?-

-No, y no pienso despertarla así que ve buscando otra respuesta si no quieres que cuelgue y deje tu lindo rostro morado mañana si vas por ese camino-

-Caray eres de lo peor- su voz era divertida, pero pueden estar seguros que la situación no lo era para nada.

-Al grano Hale-

-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes urgentemente. No es nada alarmante pero este tema debe cerrarse a mas tardar mañana. Bueno hoy en unas cuantas horas-

-¿No podías llamarme a una hora decente?-

-La situación es un poco mas delicada que eso. Mira, hay unos abogados amigos de tu padre, que respondieron la llamada que hizo cuando Bella estuvo perdida los primeros días- eso definitivamente llamo mi atención.

-Dame un minuto-susurre.

Busque con premura unos boxers, colocándomelos y respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarme. Me gire suavemente al ver su figura desnuda escondida entre las sabanas. Hecha un ovillo y con la cara tan serena. Mi decisión de dejarla descansar no era más que correcta, no tenía porque enterarse en este momento.

Inclinándome con suavidad bese el tope de tu cabeza. Un "te amo" salió de mis labios, y con eso, me dispuse a salir de la cama sin interrumpir su sueño. Baje con pasos sigilosos hasta la cocina, con teléfono en mano y repasando una y otra vez en mi mente que esto no era mas que un acto de precaución.

Al llegar al islote de la cocina, me deje caer en una de la sillas con teléfono en mano.

-Te escucho-

-Los amigos de tu padre decidieron abrir una pequeña investigación, querían saber que tanto poder posee Charles en Europa y como sus futuras decisiones con respecto a Bella nos afectarían. Ese hombre no es del todo peligroso, pero el certificado de adopción que creo Carlise para Bella en invalido a la hora de llevarlo a juicio si el caso se presenta-

-El documento es completamente verídico- argumente molesto- todo lo que ocurra con Bella es responsabilidad de Carlise. Esta al tanto de sus necesidades sea mayor de edad o no. Charles no tiene ningún derecho sobre Bella por mas hija suya que sea, el papel dice que ella es Bella Cullen-

-Podemos tener a lo mejores abogados de la nación argumentando eso, pero las leyes de Charles no son las mismas que la nuestras-

-Una carta de adopción es una carta de adopción, aquí y en china, no puede pasar la ley solo porque es Charles Swan-

-A eso voy yo Edward. Las leyes en Europa son distintas. Los papeles de adopción tienen el mismo poder que en cualquier parte del mundo siempre y cuando un familiar de dicha persona este viva y alegue ser pariente de esa persona. En un caso normal solo se dictaría que es parte de la familia y punto, pero conociendo todo el poder que tiene esa familia, pedirá la custodia de su hija a morir-

-Ella ya no es una niña. Esa custodia murió cuando cumplió 16-

-Si el estado lo determina, el padre puede privar de cierta libertad al hijo hasta lo 21 años si alega que su seguridad corre peligro-

Me quede mudo por un minuto. Me estaba diciendo… ¿Que realmente pueden quitárnosla?. Decir que me quede perplejo es corto. Ese hombre tenía el poder de destruir todo mi mundo. Podía quitármela, alejarla de mi sin mas. Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar fríamente y no dejarme llevar por mis emociones. No podía permitirme perder la cabeza, al menos no hoy, no ahora.

Deje salir un tembloroso suspiro, recordando que tenía a mi amigo esperando en la línea.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Reconocía que mi voz sonaba como mierda, pero nada había que podía hacer contra ello.

-Ed, amigo, de verdad que lo siento. La única solución que se me ocurre es ir a Italia y tener una pequeña conversación con Charles Swan-

-No creo que sea la mejor idea Jasper- millones de escenarios se formaron en mi mente y cada uno de ellos peor que el anterior- terminaremos haciéndole daño a Bella y eso es algo que deseo evitar-

-Edward, creo saber tu respuesta inicial, pero tomando en cuenta la situación actual entre ustedes y percibiendo que no deseas proporcionarle mas dolor a Bella, ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejarla a ir, si la situación con Charles no sale como esperamos?-

-Jasper tu sabes qu-

-Si llegase a darse la situación, en donde Charles aplica la ley de protección contra su hija, y la amenaza de ir a juicio estuviera sobre la mesa, ¿Le darías seguimiento? ¿Aun sabiendo que las consecuencias de esa decisión terminarían lastimándola dolorosamente?-

-No soy capaz de hacerle daño- era un premisa que estuvo presente en gran parte de esta historia. Jure pelear por ella y defenderla contra todos y nunca darme por vencido. Vivir sin ella no era una opción, ella es mi razón de ser. Jure eso y mucho más… pero si de todas esas promesas, venían de la mano con el llanto y tristeza de Bella…

Mi mente era un total caos. Necesitaba pensar, o mas bien no pensar en ello.

-Lo siento mucho. No quiero sonar tan negativo, pero en estos casos siempre es bueno pensar todas las opciones-

-Se porque lo haces. ¿Tu sugerencia es hacer un viaje para negociar la permanencia de Bella con nosotros?-

-Mas que negociación es hacerle entender a Charles cuanto daño puede hacerle a su hija si decide pelear por una custodia fantasma. Si la ama igual o más que tu, dejara que ella decida. O al menos espero yo, se llegue a un acuerdo-

-No es mi hija para pelear una custodia-

-Pero ante la ley es hija de Carlise y Esme. Y estamos de acuerdo, que Esme no se quedará callada-

Pensé por un momento mis opciones. Era la solución mas razonable a todo este asunto, si ponemos la felicidad y bienestar de Bella por sobre todo.

Solo algo no me sonaba bien, el miedo a que de un momento a otro ella se fuera lejos de mi…

-Supongo que es lo mejor, hablare con Bella en la mañana. No estoy seguro de que animo este al saber que tal vez viajaremos-

-¿No han hablado de esa posibilidad?-

-Lo hemos hecho. Mas ella lo tomaba como unas vacaciones, conocer a su padre en buenos términos y regresan como si nada a casa. No le hará gracia saber que tal vez, el final no sea como ella quiere- Si sospechaba su reacción estaba entre enojo y mortificación.

-No se si debas decírselo-

-Merece saber la verdad- No estaba dispuesto a mentirle, era frágil y merece protección. Pero tampoco la creo tan incapaz de ver su realidad, la había subestimado una vez, no comete ese error 2 veces.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas. Los vemos en casa de Carlise-

-Estaremos ahí sin falta- Colgué el teléfono sintiendo mas cansado que en toda la semana. Suspire frustrado, jalándome el cabello como si fuera un impedimento para pensar con claridad. Tantas cosas, tantas posibilidades, puede terminar en un acuerdo o una separación.

Mi cabeza tenia miles de caminos que seguir.

Era en verdad frustrante tener que contemplar el futuro sin poder estar en paz el presente. No quería perderla, pero si llegara la hora de escoger entre ser feliz con ella viviendo en oscuras o en dejarla vivir su vida junto a su padre a costa de mi felicidad…

Todo sería por ella, por nadie mas que ella.

Deje el teléfono en el islote, di media vuelta y retome el camino hacia nuestra habitación.

Al cruzar las puertas pude apreciar con cierto halo de tristeza la nueva posición de Bella.

Su cuerpo estaba justo en medio de la cama, su brazo estirado hacia el lado izquierdo, buscando mi calor entre las sabanas. Un seductor puchero adornaba sus labios y su sensual cuerpo se podía apreciar por donde quisieras mirarlo.

Me acerque cuidadosamente, tome su pequeño cuerpo y la coloque de manera correcta en la cama, escondiendo con la sabana sus hermosos atributos. Soltó pequeños gruñidos desconformes pero regreso a su tranquilo sueño habitual. Me acomode a un lado de la cama reconfortarme con el calor que expedía de ella. Era tan suave… y olía terriblemente delicioso.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas recuperar el sueño.

Hablar con Bella al respecto no sería tan complicado. La parte que me preocupaba era su respuesta, nunca podrías adivinar que decidirá.

Esto no puede ponerse tan mal.

-No se si esto sea una buena idea-

-¡Tonterías!, es una excelente oportunidad para conocer parte de tu vida, o al menos, de la que fue una vez tu vida-

Creo que a lo largo de mi vida, debo aprender a no dar absolutamente nada por sentado. Si bien la situación con Bella con respecto al viaje fue una platica tranquila y amena, no contaba con la insistencia de Alice a obligarnos a hacer cosas que simplemente no deseamos. Bella y yo era una ecuación muy sencilla sin variantes extrañas o cálculos indescifrables. Ahora, lo que era Alice y Bella…

-Sigo pensando que me estas presionando para hacer algo que sabes no disfruto-

-¿En que mundo retorcido a una chica no le gusta ir de compras a Europa?- chillo Alice con indignación.

-¿De que forma va a ayudarme con mi pasado ir a boutiques en Europa?- protesto Bella igual o mas molesta que Alice.

La pequeña duende alzo su barbilla de forma orgullosa y posando su manos en las caderas contesto con suficiencia.

-Fácil, pasaste casi toda tu vida en un país donde la belleza y la moda viven en perfecta armonía, según lo que comento Sue, cada 2 veces por mes iban a Florencia a pasear e ir de compras, donde imagino tu compraste e hiciste amistades en el camino, ya que es casi imposible no haber hecho un amigo en alguna tienda a la que visitabas casi un mes durante un año ¿verdad?, aquí es donde mi teoría donde "conoce y vencerás" juega gran parte de tu pasado. Alguien en alguna tienda tendrá información nueva y jugosa sobre la situación actual de esa familia, y conociendo lo adorable y encantadora que eres es imposible que te nieguen el saber mas de la familia a la que terminaste huyendo. Mas aun si damos nuestra versión de la historia y pones a esa horrible mujer como la horrible bruja que es-

Bella la miro roja de furia, contemplando sinceramente si matarla o no.

-La peor escusa que he escuchado. Tomando en cuenta que suena muy convincente pero no soy tan tonta para no entender el mensaje detrás de tu brillante plan-

-¿Y ese sería?-

Decidí intervenir, por el simple hecho de molestar a Alice y apoyar a Bella en todo este circo- Comprar en Europa sin permisos, ni restricciones y varia tarjetas negras que Carlise te daría para emergencias tanto para ti como para Bella-

Sus ojos me miraron con recelo, sin embargo no afirmo ni negó nada.

Bella bufó exasperada pero decidió no tomarse a mal el comportamiento de Alice, ambos sabíamos que sufría una debilidad por las compras y más si esas compras se expandía hacia otro país.

-Lo que sea, el caso es que el viaje esta casi planeado, lo único que necesitamos son mas maletas, el pasaporte de Bella que llegara en unos cuantos días, un guardarropa adecuado para Europa y ya-

-Y…- saltee como si nada terminando de corregir la ultima pagina del capitulo entre mis manos- el permiso mío y de Bella para ir-

-Creí que eso ya estaba resuelto-

-Según tu mente de duendecillo malévolo ya esta resuelto, mas ¿no te has puesto a pensar que para ninguno de nosotros- señale a Bella y ami- es fácil ese viaje?. Alice es mucho mas que hacer turismo aquí y allá, estamos expuestos a que la reconozcan o peor aun, que crean que nosotros tuvimos que ver con el secuestro que su madrastra planeo y que todo este tiempo la hemos tenido como rehén-

-Eso es ya ser paranoico, y sabes que no va a pasar-

-No me puedes asegurar nada Alice, sabes tan bien que yo, que será lo primero que pase por su mente. Tu sabes que me refiero al padre de Bella, teniendo en cuenta que es su única hija y por la cual es capaz de todo-

Me miro por un momento antes de suspirar y masajear sus sienes en busca de alivio.

-No puedes vivir con este miedo siempre Edward- susurro con voz cansada. Deje el escrito en la mesa mas cercana y me acomode en el sillón, dejando que todo el peso de mi espalda se relajara . Sentía un tanque en mis hombros y no me ayudaba mucho el que Alice trajera el tema cada vez que quisiera.

Sentí un peso cerca mío, su olor la delato antes de mis ojos se abrieran con pereza y mirara su preciosa cara mostrando una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Te duele mucho?-

-Un poco, los ojos me duelen mas, pero creo que la culpa la tiene ese horrible escrito, no creo que llegue a ser un best seller- me sonrío con tristeza y dejo que su mano descansara en mi mejilla, tratando de reconfortarme. Eso si que funciono casi enseguida.

Con suavidad me quito los lentes de mi rostro, había casi olvidado que los tenía puestos, según yo para optimizar el trabajo y así no arruinar le lectura del trabajo. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la suavidad de toda ella. Beso ambas mejillas, jalando y retorciendo mis mechones entre sus dedos. Dios… eso era tan jodidamente bueno.

Su aliento me llego hasta la espina cuando la sentí respirar en mi oído.

-Necesito espacio, por favor-

Como un resorte me enderece en el sofá y me arrime lo mas que pude. Minutos después su pequeño cuerpo estaba detrás de mi y sus manos recorriendo los músculos agotados de mi espalda. El gemir no era una opción, no al menos en presencia de Alice, pero el ronroneo que vino después de ese beso en el cuello fue casi inevitable.

-Estas muy tenso-

-No sabes cuanto- su dulce boca soltó una risilla mas no desentendió su trabajo.

-Todavía siento que lo que haces es tonto Edward. No deberías temer a lo que no conoces-

Me tienes de que estar jodiendo.

Suspire lo mas calmado que podía, las manos de Bella hacían maravillas en mi. Use ese deleite en mi espalda para hablar sin gruñirle a esa revoltosa que tenía por prima.

-No empieces por favor. Si yo fuera padre, y perdiera a mi hija de la manera que Bella lo hizo, no dejaría que se aparte de mi. Incluso si es la persona que la rescato y que esta profundamente enamorado de ella. Soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarla-

-Ese es mi punto- me miro con exasperación- tu eres un hombre, un hombre de sangre caliente y carne en los huesos. La posesividad que tienes con ella no es la misma que tendrá su padre. A menos claro que refieras al incesto, entonces si tendremos un problema-

Tanto Bella como yo bufamos ante lo comentado.

-Alice no seas ridícula. No es esa clase de… emoción del que hablo. Perdió al único recuerdo vivo que tuvo una vez de una familia, su familia. Su esposa ya no esta, el circo que tiene en casa no puede considerarse un hogar, y a pesar que Sue siempre es un apoyo no es lo mismo a no tener a tu sangre presente. Trata de ponerte en su lugar si no tuvieras a nadie mas que Emmett, o Carlise , o Esme. Necesita del cariño de su hija, y te puedo asegurar que ni 3 horas , ni un día, ni siquiera una semana serán suficientes- me miro con dolor pero no comento nada al respecto.

-Tienes razón con decir que exagero, y no sabría predecir su comportamiento, pero si de una cosa estoy seguro es que no dejara ir a su niña así como así, no al menos sin decir algo al respecto-

-Eso quieres decir, ¿Qué jamás iremos a Europa, ni a conocer a su padre o su casa?-

Esa pregunta es la que trataba de evitar. ¿Qué hacer?, si tenia esas predicciones con respecto a la actitud que tomara el señor Swan una vez que vea a su hija, ¿Cómo puedo estar debatiéndome entre ir o no a visitarlo?.

No deseaba ser egoísta. Dios sabrá que no deseo manipular la vida de Bella, pero perderla o la idea de hacerlo me cuesta mucho, quiero que sea feliz, quiero que recuerde quien es, que recuerde a su madre, que abrase a su padre y enfrente a esa mujer que tanto daño le ha hecho por que ella una vez así lo implico. Merece una vida feliz y sin complicaciones, y se que a mi lado esa vida puede ser una realidad. Mas eso implica no regresar jamás a Italia, no ver a su padre o a cualquiera con quien tuvo contacto con ella. La incertidumbre de su padre se volvería la nuestra, y la promesa de vivir en paz y tranquilidad nunca podré cumplirla.

¿Cómo escoger entre resolver una inquietud de nuestra vida y quitarme lo mas preciado de ella?

Era así de simple, sin Bella no había vida. Al menos no una feliz y plena como tantas veces me lo había imaginado. Pero al menos sabría que estaba bien, protegida, y siempre tendríamos medios de comunicación ente nosotros.

Era demasiado por el cual pensar y no estaba en mi mejor momento para ello. Sin embargo por mas que me parta el corazón, esa es la única solución donde Bella no termina odiándome por una vida escondiéndonos y preocupándonos por que alguien la reconozca o se la lleve. No, eso no era vida para ella, no seria nada distinto a lo que esa mujer le hacia en casa.

-Aun no lo se Alice, te suplico que me des tiempo para pensarlo- los labios de Bella se fueron a mi mejilla descansando su cabeza en mis omoplatos. Ella valía cada cuchilla en el alma. Ella sana, salva y feliz. Y eso era lo mas importante.

-Sigo pensando que es extremo- murmuro levantándose junto con sus cosas y una cara poco agradable- Edward suenas como si ya hubieras tomado la decisión y esto es lo que mas me molesta- Sentí a Bella tensarse, mis ojos miraron los de Alice, insistiéndole a que no continuara con la oración- No quiero que se vaya, nadie en esta casa quiere que se vaya. Por mas influencia que tenga mi padre o el tuyo, solo tú tienes el derecho y la voz para hablar por ustedes. ¿Es que acaso no deseas vivir tu "por siempre"?-

-No es tan simple-

Bufo exasperada y me miro con una ultima mirada cargada de tristeza.

-Tu sabes de que estoy hablando. Hazlo por los 2, aun hay tiempo. Puede ser tan rápido como tu quieras y después de que todo esto pase se lo podrás compensar, piénsalo. Mas de uno quiere evitar a esta familia ese golpe- sin mas salió rápidamente de la sala, anunciando que se encontraba indispuesta para la cena.

Después de unos minutos pude sentir la respiración de Bella cortarse en rápidas inhalaciones. Una no muy buena señal.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Qué era eso que hablaba Alice?, ¿Tienes pensado una solución para no ir? ¿De que me he perdido?-

Gire mi cuerpo para verla totalmente confundida. Creo saber a que se refiere, pero aquello sería el acto egoísta mas grande la historia.

-No estoy muy seguro. Se que me quiso decir algo pero no puede ser lo que vino a mi mente, se que intenta ayudarme pero no lo va a soltar así por así. Sabes como es, cree que todos podemos pensar igual a ella. Esto no funciona como ella quisiera-

Me miro directamente casi atacando con sus acusadores ojos marrones.

-Estas editando- soltó sin mas.

Negué con la cabeza- No pasa nada. Es una acción que no estoy dispuesto a tomar, no estoy listo y tu tampoco. El viaje aun es deducible, pero no lo se. Quisiera que tuviéramos otra alternativa. No estoy deseando ir a Italia- no parecía contenta con mi respuesta. No claro que no, era tan malditamente terca- Bella… ya basta, no me mires así. Al final tu das esa decisión no yo. Si tu deseo es ir a ver a tu padre…-

-Mi deseo es estar contigo para siempre. Quiero esa opción-

-Y yo quiero que pienses en lo mejor para ti. Deseas ver a tu padre- trato de huir de mi mirada, fui lo suficientemente rápido para tomar suavemente su barbilla y obligarla a mirarme. Justo ahí, escondido a un lado de su pupila, un brillo de anhelo se hacía presente- Bella no te estoy echando en cara absolutamente nada, te amo, y mucho. Quiero lo que sea mejor para ti, de igual manera quiero verte feliz. ¿Crees que no he pensado en todas las posibilidades que ese viaje pueda dictar?- pestaño rápidamente, tratando de concentrarse o de no llorar, tal vez un poco de ambas.- Puede salir totalmente opuesto a lo que pensamos o exactamente como lo he temido todo este tiempo. No quiero perderte, pero ya no se que hacer para vivir contigo sin ese miedo, no lo se Bella, de verdad que no lo se-mi voz había pasado de ser fuerte y tranquilo, a uno completamente patético. Mis fuerzas no daban para más. Mi decisión estaba casi tomada, por desgracia casi lo estaba, pero mi corazón se negaba a la posibilidad que mi razón le planteaba. No sabia que tanto me mataría esta disputa en mi interior, solo no quería hacerla infeliz. Eso me mataba mas que cualquier otra cosa, ser un impedimento para su felicidad.

-Lo que deseo y me hace feliz lo tengo justo frente a mi, no me quites eso-

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que no podrás vivir con la culpa de no volver a verlos. ¿Por qué peleas tanto contra ello?-

-¿Por qué lo haces tu?- soltó casi desesperada. Simplemente negué y bese su frente.

-No quiero hablar mas de esto. Al menos no ahora-

-Deja de huir Edward- su mirada era tan intensa, que hizo debatirme por un segundo si lo que tanto había planeado durante estos días no sería mas que una buena estrategia que no pudo salir bien.

-Te amo-

-¡Deja de decirlo como si te estuvieras despidiendo!- grito ya molesta, separándose violentamente de mi y caminando a grandes zancadas a la mitad del salón- ¡He estado sintiendo todo el día que te despides de mi!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso ya no piensas mas en mi?, ¿En nosotros?, ¿Quieres que esto acabe aquí?, ¡¿Liberarte de cualquier culpa que te ate a mi?!- para este punto me sorprendía no ver mas actividad en la casa, Bella estaba en realidad molesta. Al punto de no ver mas haya de la furia en sus ojos.

-He estado pensando en casa escenario posible. Lo que dejo a mano de la fe, somos nosotros-

-Decides dar todo el compromiso que conlleva el estar juntos, a una oración?-

-Es mas que una oración Bella. Quiero disfrutar cada segundo que tenga contigo, no porque tengamos un limite de tiempo. Me estoy preparando para ello, y es sumamente doloroso pensar en eso. Pero no puedo enviarte en bandeja de plata a una nueva vida, no estoy preparado, nunca lo estaré, pero no podría simplemente ir y ver como todo cae a pedazos Bella, ¡Aquello no lo podré superar nunca!-

-¡No hay nueva vida! ¡Como demonios quiero que entiendas!- gruesas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas. Un torbellino de emociones eran sus ojos, pero ninguna de ellas era buena.

-No todo lo decides tu Bella-

-Hasta donde yo se, es mi vida-

-¿Serás capaz?- pregunte dejando que el dolor fluyera por mi- ¿Eres capaz de mirar a los ojos a tu padre y decirle que no quieres pasar la vida con el, la hija que siempre amo y la única que tiene, por estar con otro hombre, en otro continente miles de kilómetros lejos del cariño que tu padre tanto parece profesarte?. ¿Qué le dirás Bella? ¿Siempre tendremos una llamada, un video, una tarjeta?- Su ira paso a tristeza y dolor, evito mi mirada lo mas que pudo, pero el sonido de los sollozos y el movimiento de sus hombros la delataba.

Me acerque con cuidado casi tratando de darle oportunidad para irse, necesitaba espacio, lo sabía. Pero al igual que ella, mi corazón estaba siendo destrozado por la verdad de mis palabras. No solo porque sabia las respuestas. Sino que había planteado lo mismo en una situación con mis padres y no fue nada alentadora.

-¿La navidad, pascua, día de gracias?, te puedo asegurar Bella que eso jamás será suficiente. No deseo que te alejes de mi, pero estoy casi seguro que el piensa de la misma manera. Eres su todo, eres el todo para ambos y lo ultimo que deseo que quedes en esta encrucijada-

-No quiero perderte- sollozo mirándome con suplica.

-Pero no quiero hacerte infeliz. Y la vida que planea Alice, de enfrentarme a tu padre y obligarlo a aceptar que te quedes conmigo. No es precisamente algo que te emocione ¿cierto?- Negó de forma lenta, casi deseando que esto no estuviera en su mente ahora. Tomando una gran inhalación me acerque con los brazos abierto permitiéndole dar el paso siguiente. Sus ojos empezaron a aguar otra vez y no dudo en colgar su pequeño cuerpo a mi cuello, no dejándome ir. La abrace de la misma manera, dejando mi miedo salir. Sus brazos, la mejor medicina del mundo.

-Nunca había analizado eso. Se que mi papa me ama. Lo se, lo siento. Pero no quiero que te vayas, no lo quiero, solo no-balbuceaba adorablemente contra mi camisa. Solté una sonrisa cansada y bese sus cabellos.

-Me duele de verdad tener que decirte esto Bella. Pero sospecho que, el reloj esta sonando. No quiero pensar en eso, pero hay algo. Desde un par de noches que no me deja tranquilo. Lo que me hizo llevar a esta conclusión. No me gusta, y estoy muy asustado-

-Edward- alzo su rostro, todo en el estaba rojo, pero no perdía siendo algo adorable- tenemos que ir- la mire extrañado y ella negó imperceptiblemente, dándome la señal para dejarla continuar- He estado sintiendo lo mismo desde que hace unos días, ¿Y si a mi padre le paso algo?. No se que pueda hacer y también tengo miedo-

Me puse analizar que lo que decía era verdad. No habíamos investigado mas de Charles Swan desde que Sue apareció en nuestras vidas.

Limpie suavemente sus mejillas, besando cada gota suelta que había en él- Necesitamos una computadora ahora mismo- asintió dándome la razón y con el corazón en una mano y Bella en la otra nos fuimos al estudio de Carlise en busca de respuestas.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?, Me dejan saber sus opiniones o intrigas... cada vez nos vamos acercando mas. Nos estamos leyendo, ahora si ya estoy mas accesible. Bien para quienes decidan creerme. Saludos.


End file.
